Harry Potter und sein anderes Leben
by chaine
Summary: Harrys Leben läuft etwas anders ab als in den Büchern. Zwar kommt er auch hier nach dem Tod seiner Eltern durch LV zu den Dursleys, doch danach ändert sich einiges.
1. Harrys Ankunft im Ligusterweg

**1. Harrys Ankunft im Ligusterweg **

Es war um 7.30 Uhr morgens im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 als Petunia die Tür öffnete. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen was dort auf ihrer Türschwelle lag, nur um dann in einem hysterischen Anfall nach Vernon ihrem Ehemann zu schreien.

Vernon der in der Küche saß und seinen Kaffee trank, prustete diesen vor Schreck quer über den Küchentisch und lief zur Tür.

„Was hast Du Petunia-Schätzchen", rief er als er zu ihr lief. „Sei doch etwas leiser, was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken!"

Als er neben ihr stand und in ihr aschfahles Gesicht sah, wurde er jedoch zunehmend nervöser.

„Was hast Du Petunia? Komm doch bitte erst einmal rein und erkläre mir was los ist!", sagte Vernon unsicher, wobei er sich zu allen Seiten umsah, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie kein Nachbar gehört hatte.

Als er jedoch wieder auf Petunia sah, sah er nur wie sie mit ihrer rechten Hand zitternd nach unten auf den Boden zeigte. Vernon sah langsam nach unten, um zu sehen was Petunia so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, nur um im selben Augenblick seinerseits die Fassung zu verlieren!

„Was zur Hölle macht dieses Kind auf unserer Türschwelle", schrie Vernon, beruhigte sich aber sofort wieder und schaute nervös zu den Nachbarhäusern.

Petunia hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit gebückt und einen Brief aus dem Babykorb genommen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Umschlag, nur um ihn sofort wieder fallen zu lassen.

Vernon der das ganze mit erschrecktem Gesicht beobachtet hatte, griff Petunia am Arm und riss sie ins Haus. Er schloss sofort die Tür und sah Petunia an.

„Petunia, ich habe keine Ahnung wer uns dieses Kind auf die Schwelle gelegt hat, aber wir müssen es wegbringen bevor die Nachbarn etwas mitkriegen!", sagte Vernon aufgebracht.

Petunia schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, öffnete leise die Tür und griff immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd nach dem Brief und den Babykorb und zog diese hastig in die Wohnung. Vernons Augen wurden vor Unglauben immer größer, bevor er Petunia wieder am Arm packte und sie in die Küche zerrte.

„Petunia, was soll das! Wieso hast Du dieses Kind in unsere Wohnung gelassen!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Petunia setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einen Küchenstuhl und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Vernon schaute ganz verdattert seine Frau an setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin und fragte jetzt in einem besorgten Tonfall was sie hätte. Petunia reichte ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen den Brief rüber. Vernon las den Brief und seine Augen wurden bei jedem gelesenem Wort größer.

„Petunia-Schätzchen, dass kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein! Du willst doch nicht wirklich diesen BASTARD bei uns wohnen lassen und aufziehen!" Vernon wurde bei jedem Wort das er sagte wütender.

„Vernon" schlurzte Petunia, „ wir müssen es machen, Du weist nicht was diese Freaks uns antun könnten wenn wir uns weigern. Wir müssen dieses Balg von meiner Schwester und diesem Freak von einem Potter aufnehmen."

„Na gut" würgte Vernon heraus, „aber falls sie erwarten das wir ihn umsonst durchfüttern oder ihm Dudleys zweites Zimmer geben, so muss ich sie enttäuschen!"

Ein undefinierbares Grinsen breitete sich auf Vernons Gesicht aus.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wenn wir ihn schon aufnehmen er uns, sobald er in der Lage ist, gefälligst auch ein wenig bei der Hausarbeit helfen könnte. So lange er uns jedoch nur auf der Tasche liegt würde ich vorschlagen, dass der alte Besenschrank ein geeignetes Zimmer für ihn wäre! Danach könnten wir ihn ja vielleicht in den Keller stecken. Was meinst Du dazu Petunia?"

„Ganz wie Du denkst Vernon" sagte Petunia nur und starrte voller Abscheu auf das Baby.

Vernon jedoch setzte seine Idee sofort in die Tat um. Er griff sich den Babykorb, ging zum Besenschrank, öffnete diesen und warf den Korb mitsamt dem Baby hinein. Danach setzte er sich wieder zu Petunia in die Küche und ging in seinen Gedanken noch mal seine Möglichkeiten durch um Harry ein so unangenehmes Leben wie Möglich zu bereiten und gleichzeitig das Beste für sich aus der Sache heraus zu holen.


	2. Harrys und das Erlernung von Lektionen

**2. Harrys und das Erlernung von Lektionen **

Harry öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er war jetzt bereits eineinhalb Jahre bei den Dursleys und den einzigen Raum, wenn man ihn den so bezeichnen konnte, den er kannte war der Besenschrank.

Jeden Tag war für ihn gleich, morgens und abends ging einmal die Schranktür auf und ein missmutig gelaunter Mann den Harry nicht kannte, da er sich ihm nie vorgestellt hatte, reichte ihm etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken in den Schrank. Außerdem wurde er jeden Abend einmal aus dem Schrank geholt um ihn „sauber" zu machen, ansonsten allerdings war er allein. Jedoch störte ihn das nicht besonders, er kannte es ja nicht anders.

Er hatte einige einzigartige Fähigkeiten entwickelt, von denen allerdings niemand etwas ahnte und für ihn selber waren sie nichts besonderes, er wusste es ja nicht besser. Die Fähigkeiten die er entwickelt hatte, waren unter anderem verschärften Sinne. Dadurch, dass er in einem nicht gut beleuchteten Schrank lebte hatten sich seine Augen so angepasst, dass er im Dunkeln genauso gut sehen konnte wie im hellen, außerdem hatten sich sein Gehör-, sein Geruchs- und sein Tastsinn ebenfalls gesteigert. Dies lag daran, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes machen konnte als zu lauschen was für Geräusche es außerhalb seines Zimmers gab und die verschiedenen Gerüche die er von draußen wahrnahm einzuordnen. Sein Tastsinn hatte sich dadurch gesteigert, da er, um nicht an Langeweile zu sterben, mit seinen Händen immer wieder die verschiedenen Holzbalken, Wände und Gegenstände wie z.B. Besen mit geschlossenen Augen abtastete.

Dieses eintönige Leben sollte sich jedoch am heutigen Tage ändern. Obwohl es für Harry ein ganz normales Leben war, wie gesagt er kannte es ja nicht anders.

Vernon hatte beschlossen, dass Harry jetzt - mit zweieinhalb Jahren - alt genug war um im Haushalt zu helfen. Also öffnete er an diesem morgen den Besenschrank und zog einen völlig verdatterten Harry heraus. Als Vernon ihn jedoch auf seine Beine stellen wollte brach Harry zusammen.

„Verdammt" fluchte Vernon, daran hatte er nicht gedacht, Harry konnte ja noch gar nicht laufen. /Na warte Bürschchen/ dachte Vernon, dass müssen wir wohl schnellstmöglich ändern. In Vernons Gehirn (Anm.: Ja so etwas besitzt Vernon wirklich) reifte sofort ein Plan um dieses Vorhaben zu erreichen. Und so beschloss er, dass es wohl am schnellsten funktionieren würde wenn er es mit der harten Methode probierte.

Und so kam es, dass Harrys nächsten Tage und Wochen so aussahen, dass er mittags und abends aus seinem Schrank gezerrt wurde und er das laufen lernen sollte. Vernon, Harry wusste jetzt dass es sein Onkel war, sagte ihm, dass er nur etwas zu essen bekam wenn er Fortschritte machte. Als Harry darauf anfing zu weinen, verpasste ihm Vernon eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige. Und so lernte Harry mit zweieinhalb Jahren seine ersten zwei Lektionen, die für die nächsten Jahre sein Leben bestimmen sollten:

_Arbeite hart, sonst bekommst Du nichts zu essen! _

_Und wenn Du weinst bekommst Du Prügel! _

Nach gut einem Monat, war er soweit, dass er selbständig laufen konnte, was wohl vor allem an seiner Magie lag, aber das wusste er nicht. Vernon jedoch war von diesem abnormalen Verhalten überhaupt nicht begeistert und so lernte Harry seine dritte Lektion:

_Alles was anormal ist, ist schlecht und dies bedeutet wiederum Prügel _

Und so wurden für Harry in der Folgezeit Schläge zu etwas Alltäglichem!

Nach einem weiteren Monat bestand Harry eigentlich nur noch aus Haut und Knochen, die von seinen blauen Flecken und Prellungen zusammengehalten wurden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er auch seine vierte Lektion gelernt:

_Sein Cousin Dudley hatte immer Recht! _

Egal was Dudley auch machte, er war im Recht. Wenn er Harry schlug, hatte dieser es verdient, wenn er weinte war Harry schuld und wenn er sich etwas zu essen von Harrys Teller nahm, so hatte Harry wohl schon genug gegessen.

Vernon war dazu übergegangen Harry im Haushalt einzuspannen. Harry musste den Fußboden schrubben, den Tisch decken oder Staub wischen. Dies war natürlich - für einen noch nicht einmal dreijährigen - viel zu schwer und so machte er des Öfteren Fehler oder brach erschöpft zusammen. Vernon war darüber immer ziemlich ärgerlich, was wieder Schläge und Essenentzug zur folge hatte.

Kurz vor Harrys dritten Geburtstag passierte etwas, was zum einen Harrys Weltbild ins schwanken brachte und ihm zum anderen im seine Lektion Numero fünf einbrachte:

_Es gibt keine Zauberei oder Magie und Worte die damit zu tun haben sind verboten! _

**Flashback**

Harry war gerade dabei in der Stube Staub zu wischen, Vernon hatte ihn dazu aufgefordert, da am Wochenende ein großer Kunde von seiner Bohrmaschinenfirma zu Besuch kam, als das Missgeschick passierte. Harry hatte schon seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen und war mit seinen Kräften am Ende. Er versuchte gerade ein Spinnennetz von der antiken Vase die auf dem Stubentisch stand zu befreien, als er vor lauter Schwäche sein Gleichgewicht verlor, ins straucheln geriet und dabei die Vase vom Tisch schmiss.

Die Vase zersprang in tausend Stücke.

Harry blieb das Herz stehen, im selben Moment kam Vernon in das Zimmer gerauscht um zu schauen was der Krach zu bedeuten hatte. Harry schaute voller Angst zu ihm und danach zu der zerbrochenen Vase, so dachte er zumindest, aber genau in dem Moment als er die Vase oder besser den Scherbenhaufen erblickte, fügten sich dieser wieder zusammen und schwebte zurück auf den Tisch! So als hätte man einen Film rückwärts abgespielt. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er das sah, er drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht um in der Erwartung, dass sich Vernon darüber freuen würde, was er allerdings dort sah, lies ihn das Blut in seinen Andern gefrieren! Vernons Gesicht war Glutrot und man konnte seine Halsschlagader pulsieren sehen.

„Was hast Du getan Du Freak" schrie Vernon sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, es war wie Zauberei" versuchte sich Harry ängstlich zu rechtfertigen.

„Es gibt keine Zauberei und wage es ja nicht dieses Wort noch einmal in den Mund zu nehmen" schrie Vernon aufgebracht. Danach schnappte er sich Harry und schleifte ihn zum Besenschrank um im brutal in eben diesen hineinzuschleudern.

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, hatte er dies gemacht und wenn ja wie und warum war Vernon so wütend? Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort!

Doch Harry beschloss es heraus zu bekommen!

**Flashback Ende**


	3. Harrys Umzug in den Keller

**3. Harrys Umzug in den Keller **

Es waren schon zwei Tage seit dem Zwischenfall mit der Vase vergangen, Harry bekam in dieser Zeit von seinem Onkel nur Wasser und Brot zu essen, wurde aber ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen.

Es war Freitagnachmittag und morgen sollte der wichtige Besuch zum Kaffee kommen. Petunia und Vernon saßen in der Küche.

„Petunia Liebes, ich habe Dir von Anfang an gesagt das wir das Balg nicht aufnehmen sollten und was haben wir jetzt von unserer Großzügigkeit, dieser Freak benutzt in unserem Haus diese abnormalen Fähigkeiten", sagte Vernon der sich in einen regelrechten Rausch geredet hatte. „Wenn morgen mein Geschäftspartner kommt und diesen Freak erblickt, wird mir ein Vermögen durch die Lappen gehen".

Petunia die die ganze Zeit nur zugehört hatte, biss sich Nervös auf ihre Unterlippe

„Vernon wir können ihn nicht weggeben, denk doch nur einmal was dann die Leute denken würden, immerhin wissen einige Nachbarn, dass wir unseren Neffen bei uns aufgenommen haben", sagte Petunia. „Und außerdem wir könnten ihn doch in den Keller umziehen lassen, dort gibt es genug zu tun, Wäsche waschen, bügeln, sortieren oder er könnte den Keller endlich einmal aufräumen und wir wären ihn mehr oder weniger los! Was hältst Du davon Vernon?"

Vernon war hin und her gerissen, zum einen würde Harry weiter für sie arbeiten und ab und zu könnte er ja trotzdem noch hier oben sauber machen, zum anderen, würde er Harry damit mehr Freiraum gewähren und das war nun so gar nicht in seinem Interesse!

„Also gut Petunia, ich glaube ich kann damit Leben wenn dieser Freak uns nicht ständig vor der Nase sitzt und Du hast recht, unten im Keller können wir ihn den ganzen Tag schuften lassen, hier oben konnten wir ihn ja immer nur unter Aufsicht rauslassen, sonst hätte dieser undankbare Bastard uns ja bestimmt das Haus über den Kopf angezündet", sagte Vernon.

„Ja und sobald es im Garten etwas zu tun gibt, können wir ihn ungesehen durch die Hintertür im Keller rausschicken, so kriegen es die wenigsten mit", fügte Petunia hinzu.

„Also gut Petunia, am besten wir schicken ihn noch heute in den Keller, dann kann er schon einmal anfangen aufzuräumen, ich meine, es wäre ja nur in seinem Interesse, wenn er sich etwas Platz zum schlafen schaffen würde, oder?" sagte Vernon mit einen fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Vernon-Schatz, dass ist eine wunderbare Idee, er könnte ja auch gleich etwas Wäsche waschen, dann muss ich hier jedenfalls nicht immer die ganze Arbeit machen" sagte darauf Petunia euphorisch.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, als Vernon seinen Schrank öffnete, da er dachte, dass er jetzt die wohlverdienten Prügel beziehen würde, weil er gegen eine der Regeln verstoßen hatte.

„Freak komm da raus" bellte Vernon, „Du ziehst in den Keller um."

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Onkel Vernon" stotterte Harry, „was meinst Du damit ich ziehe in den Keller um".

„Werde nicht frech Bursche", keifte Vernon ihn an. „Deine Tante und ich habe in unserer Güte beschlossen das Du in den Keller umziehen darfst, Du musst ihn natürlich erst einmal aufräumen und wir erwarten, dass Du Dich dafür noch mehr im Haushalt einbringst und im Sommer die Gartenarbeit erledigst, außerdem wirst Du vom oberen Bereich unseres Hauses fern halten, es sei den das Du dort saubermachen sollst. Haben wir uns verstanden, Bürschchen!?" sagte Vernon in einem immer bedrohlicher werdenden Ton.

„Ja, ja" meinte Harry schnell und versuchte seine Freude so weit es ging zu unterdrücken.

Schnell stand er auf, wobei er durch das wenige Essen ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen war und folgte Vernon in den Keller. Der Keller war ein einziges Dreckloch, er bestand aus drei Räumen, der erste war die Waschküche, dann kam der Heizungsraum und zum Schluss kam eine Rumpelkammer, aus der führte eine Tür hinaus in den Garten, der hinter dem Haus lag.

Jeder dieser Räume war voll gestellt, stapelweise Kartons, Gartengeräte und eine alte Werkbank machten ein durchkommen durch den letzten Raum fast unmöglich.

Der Heizungsraum war ebenfalls voll gestellt. Neben der Heizungsanlage wurden hier Dudleys alten Zimmermöbel gelagert und die schon zu hauf' angefallenen alten Babyspielsachen. Außerdem war in diesem Raum ein kleines WC eingebaut, wodurch man auch durch diesen kaum kam.

Im ersten Raum, also der Waschküche, lagen Berge von schmutziger Wäsche herum. Man musste glauben wenn man diese Berge sah, dass Petunia in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie Wäsche gewaschen hatte und die Dursleys, immer wenn sie keine sauberen Sachen mehr hatten, sich neue kauften.

Auf Vernons Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln ab, als er diesen Saustall sah. /Ja/ dachte er/wir haben es richtig gemacht. Hier unten sind wir den Freak los und es wird ihn hier nicht besser gehen, als im Besenschrank, es war eine gute Idee/.

Zu Harrys Glück, drehte er sich zu ihm nicht um, denn ansonsten hätte er, das bis über beide Ohren strahlende Gesicht gesehen, dass Harry machte. Für ihn war es so, als wäre er im Schlaraffenland gelandet. All die neuen Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm boten, die vielen Sachen die er ausprobieren konnte, die Kisten die er öffnen konnte, um vielleicht den einen oder anderen Schatz zu finden. Und erst den Platz, den er jetzt besaß, es war einfach unglaublich! Hätte er seine Gefühle in einen Wort zusammenfassen müssen, so wäre es „überwältigend" gewesen.

Vernon kam zum Glück nicht auf die Idee, es auch mal aus Harrys Blickwinkel zu sehen. Er sah nur den Schmutz und die Arbeit. Hätte er nachgedacht, so wäre er wahrscheinlich von selbst darauf gekommen, wie toll das alles für Harry sein musste.

Sein Schrank war 1,50m mal 1,50m groß und war von jeher verdreckt gewesen. Jetzt besaß er drei Räume die alle um die 20m² groß waren und haufenweise neuer Sachen zum ausprobieren beherbergten. Und mit Schmutz musste er so oder so leben. Jedoch sollte er hier aufräumen, was bedeutete, er konnte auch daran etwas ändern, oben in der Wohnung war der Schrank das einzige, was er nie putzen musste, ja nicht einmal durfte.

„So Potter, dies ist also Dein neues Reich" sagte Vernon und konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Im Heizungsraum muss noch irgendwo eine alte Matratze liegen, die kannst Du zum Schlafen benutzen. Du musst bloß erst einmal ein wenig aufräumen um Dir Platz zu schaffen." Mit diesen Worten verlies Vernon Harry. Dieser hätte unterdessen am liebsten geschrieen vor Glück, doch konnte sich noch rechtzeitig beherrschen.

Nachdem Vernon weg war, ging Harry erst einmal auf Entdeckungstour. Er hatte in Gedanken schon sein neues Reich eingeteilt. Im letzten Raum würde er schlafen, wohnen und seinen Spaß haben, da dort seine Verwandten als letztes auftauchen würden.

Den Heizungsraum würde er so aufräumen, dass er zwar sauber und anständig aussah, man es sich allerdings zweimal überlegen würde durch diesen in den letzten Raum zu gehen. In seinen Gedanken hatte er ihn schon „den Puffer" genannt.

Im ersten Raum, also der Waschküche, würde er am meisten arbeiten und sie so sauber wie möglich halten, damit seine Verwandten nicht so schnell auf die Idee kämen sich die anderen Räume genauer anzuschauen.

Ja, Harry hatte sich das alles schon überlegt, er hatte Erfahrung darin gesammelt, wie man seinen Verwandten aus den Weg gehen konnte ohne das sie merkten, dass er eben dieses Tat. Denn eines hatte er schnell gelernt, wenn ihm irgendetwas gefiel, so bedeutete dies, dass die Dursleys eben diese Sache ändern würden, selbst wenn sie sich dadurch selber Schaden würden.


	4. Harrys ersten Tage im Keller

**4. Harrys ersten Tage im Keller **

Harry ersten Woche im Keller bestanden für Harry nur aus Arbeit! Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er nach kurzer Zeit überprüft werde würde und nur bei perfekter Arbeit er um eine Bestrafung herum kam.

Seine „Familie" kam in dieser Zeit nur zweimal zu ihm runter um seine Fortschritte zu begutachten. danach baute Vernon eine Hundetür in die Kellertür ein und sie ließen ihn allein.

**Flashback**

„Vernon" schrie Petunia. Es war der Sonntag nach dem Geschäftsessen das für Vernon nicht so gut verlaufen war, zwar konnte er einen Abschluss erzielen, doch musste er in der Gewinnspanneziemlich viele abstriche machen. Aus diesem Grund war er am Sonntag auch nicht besonders gut drauf.

„ Ja was ist den Petunia?" keifte Vernon zurück. „ Wir sollten mal nach diesem Freak sehen, bevor er uns das ganze Haus in die Luft jagt!" gab in Petunia zur Antwort. „ Da hast Du Recht Petunia-Schätzchen, wir sollten runter gehen und seine Arbeit kontrollieren und ihm bei schlechter Leistung etwas Manieren beibringen" sagte daraufhin Vernon, wobei sich ein fieses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

Unten angekommen sahen sie sich zuerst in der Waschküche genauer um. Harry hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen die gesamte Wäsche gewaschen und gebügelt, da er wusste, dass dieser Raum als erstes begutachtet werden würde und jedes bisschen Schmutz eine Strafe für ihn zur Folge hätte. So sahen Vernon und Petunia eine perfekt saubere Waschküche und saubere Wäsche. Dieses war natürlich gar nicht in Vernons Sinn und so steigerte sich seine Wut auf Harry nur noch mehr. Wütend riss er die Tür zum Heizungsraum auf um mit einem diabolischen Lächeln einzutreten.

„Freak wie sieht es hier den aus" schrie Vernon als er dicht gefolgt von Petunia den Raum betrat. Der Raum hatte sich gar nicht geändert, immer noch lag alles so durcheinander wie an dem Tag als sie Harry in den Keller gesteckt hatten. „Hatte ich Dir nicht gesagt dass Du aufräumen sollst" bellte Vernon Harry weiter an, der gerade aus dem letzen Raum in den Heizungsraum getreten war. „Komm sofort her oder ich stecke Dich wieder in den Schrank, Du undankbares Balg" schrie Vernon. Harry ging schnellen Schrittes auf Vernon zu, nur um durch die Wucht der Ohrfeige, die Veron ihm verpasste wieder nach hinten zu fliegen. Benommen blieb er am Boden liegen. „Hör mir genau zu" blaffte Vernon „ich habe Dich mit aus reiner Nächstenliebe im meinem Haus aufgenommen und Dir somit ein Dach über dem Kopf gegeben und dafür erwarte ich, dass Du Deine Arbeiten erledigst! Du wirst ab sofort von mir oder Petunia eine Liste erhalten, auf der steht was Du zu erledigen hast, Du wirst nur noch zu Deinen Aufgaben die den oberen Teil des Hauses betreffen diesen betreten, ansonsten wirst Du hier unten bleiben oder Dich draußen aufhalten um die Gartenarbeit zu erledigen. Ich werde eine Klappe an der Kellertür anbringen, durch die wir Dir die schmutzige Wäsche und Dein essen reichen werden sowie einen Zettel auf den wir Deine Arbeit notieren werden. Ich werde Deine Arbeit kontrollieren und solltest Du sie nicht zu unserer Zufriedenheit erledigt haben, wird die Ohrfeige von eben Dein kleinstes Problem gewesen sein", sagte Vernon, wobei er kalt lächelte.

„Onkel Vernon ich kann noch nicht lesen" flüsterte Harry ängstlich daraufhin. „Was Du wagst es mir zu widersprechen" schrie Vernon, um sich dann nach kurzen überlegen nach Petunia umzudrehen. „Petunia-Schätzchen, haben wir nicht noch ein paar alte Sprechfunkgeräte, ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust nur für diesen Bastard eine Gegensprechanlage einzubauen?" „Vernon Du bist ein Genie, ja wir haben noch ein paar und oben habe ich noch dazu passende Batterien" erklärte Petunia. „Also gut dann machen wir das so." „Freak, hör mir jetzt genau zu, wir werden Dir ein Gerät geben mit dem Du uns hören kannst, so werden wir Dir Deine Aufgaben mitteilen. Außerdem wirst Du von mir ein Lernbuch bekommen um lesen lernen zu können. Lerne schnell, denn wir werden Dir keine weiteren Batterien für das Sprechfunkgerät geben. Du musst also lesen können bis die Batterien alle sind, sonst setzt es Prügel, KLAR!"

Daraufhin machte Vernon kehrt und ging mit Petunia wieder nach oben.

/Ich werde ihm soviel arbeit aufhalsen, dass er sich wünscht ich hätte ihn nie in den Keller geschickt/ dachte Vernon mit einem fiesen Grinsen bei sch als er die Treppe nach oben stieg. Zum Glück für Harry hatte er dabei hinten keine Augen, da er sonst das leuchten in Harry Augen hätte sehen können, als dieser in seinen Gedanken an seine neue Freiheit und die Möglichkeit zum lernen dachte.

**Flashback Ende**

Noch am selben Tag baute Vernon eine Hundetür in die Kellertür ein und schmiss das Sprechfunkgerät mit einer Packung Ersatzbatterien durch eben diese um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

Am Ende der Woche, kam Vernon das zweite Mal zu ihm runter um wie er es nannte - Seine Fortschritte zu begutachten – oder in Wahrheit seine Aufgestaute Wut an seinem „Punchingball" auszuleben.

**Flashback**

„Dreckstück, wo steckst Du", schrie Vernon, als er auf dem Weg nach unten in den Keller war. Harry der ihn gehört hatte, lief ihm schnell entgegen, um ihn in der Waschküche abzufangen. „Habe ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du Deine Arbeit vernünftig erledigen sollst", bellte Vernon aufgebracht, „aber was machst Du bügelst Falten in meine Anzugshose, sodass ich mich bei meinem Chef lächerlich mache! Doch so leicht kommst Du mir nicht davon, ab heute gibt es nur noch Wasser und Brot und nun komm her und hol Dir Deine Bestrafung ab". Harry ging ängstlich auf Vernon zu und dieser Schlug ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Jedoch sollte das nach dem Umzug in den Keller Harrys zweites Glück sein oder sollte man sagen Glück im Unglück. Vernon merkte als er sich abreagiert hatte, dass er zu weit gegangen war und seine anfängliche Wut änderte sich allmählich in Panik, als er daran dachte was die Freaks mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn Harry etwas zustoßen sollte. In seiner Verzweiflung lief er nach oben und rief nach Petunia. Als er sie in der Küche fand setzte er sich schwer atmend auf einen Küchenstuhl und würgte zwischen zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen hervor, dass sich Petunia ab jetzt um den Freak zu kümmern hätte. Petunia die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht oder allenfalls gelegentlich um Harry „gekümmert" hatte, war alles andere als begeistert. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass wenn Vernon sich weiter um dieses Balg kümmern würde Harry seinen nächsten Geburtstag nicht mehr erleben würde. Und auch sie hatte Angst vor den Konsequenzen die dies mit sich bringen würde. Also stimmte sie diesem Arrangement zu und beschloss zeitgleich dass sie dieses Balg dort unten im Keller nie aufsuchen würde!

**Flashback Ende**

Als Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, spürte er jeden Knochen einzeln. Er schleppte sich mühsam zu seinem Schlafplatz und schlief auch schon kurz danach ein. Am nächsten morgen wachte er für seine Verhältnisse spät auf. Er schreckte hoch als er erkannte wie spät es war. /Dafür wird mich Onkel Vernon sicher wieder bestrafen und ich kann mich ja jetzt schon gar nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten/ dachte Harry. Er schleppte sich in die Waschküche um mit seiner Arbeit zu beginnen. Als er sein Sprechfunkgerät einstellen wollte, glitt sein Blick zur Hundeklappe, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und er stolperte einige Schritte zurück. /Das kann nicht sein, ich muss noch träumen das was ich dort sehe kann dort nicht stehen/ dachte sich Harry, den auf seiner Seite der Hundeklappe stand ein für ihn reichhaltiges um nicht zu sagen fulminantes Frühstück. Eier, Speck, Brötchen, Marmelade, Milch und Obst standen da auf einen Tablett! Harry schloss seine Augen, um sie kurz darauf ruckartig wieder zu öffnen nur um immer noch dasselbe Bild vor sich zu sehen. Als nächstes Kniff er sich in seinen Arm. „Aua" schrie er auf, „das kann kein Traum sein, aber warum ich verstehe das nicht" sprach er leise in den Raum hinein. Aber eine Sekunde später war ihm die Frage vollkommen egal und er stürzte sich begierig auf das köstliche Mahl.

Als Harry fertig gegessen hatte stellte er sein Sprechfunkgerät ein und erwartete dass ein wütender Vernon ihn anschreien würde. Doch was dann passierte hätte er niemals erwartet.

„Harry, ab heute werde ich mich erst einmal um Dich kümmern, Du wäschst heute die restliche Wäsche und räumst so gut es geht die anderen beiden Räume auf", sprach seine Tante mit leicht zittriger Stimme. „Ich erwartete, dass Du Deine Aufgaben gewissenhaft erfühlst, denn ich werde es nicht überprüfen. Auch solltest Du wissen, dass das Frühstück eine Ausnahme war, ich dachte es wäre ein nettes Einweihungsgeschenk" spottete Petunia. Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt. /Stopp, Harry, war das sein Name? Bis jetzt wurde ich doch nur als Freak, Balg, usw. bezeichnet/ dachte sich Harry, um es dann leise Auszusprechen. „Harry?" wiederholte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ja Harry" sprach eine leicht gereizte Petunia, „bist Du zu blöd um Deinen eigenen Namen zu kennen, Du heißt Harry Potter" den letzten Teil spuckte sie förmlich aus. Nicht daran denkend oder gar auf die Idee kommen, dass sie ihn ja seinen Namen niemals genannt hatte. „Und vergiss nicht das lesen zu lernen, wir sehen es jedenfalls nicht ein für Dich unser sauer verdientes Geld zum Fenster raus zu schmeißen, um neue Batterien oder ähnliches zu kaufen" sprach Petunia, wobei ihre Worte nur so vor Sarkasmus trieften.

Danach beendete Tante Petunia ihr Gespräch mit Harry und überließ ihn seinem Schicksal. Was nach ihrer und Vernons Meinung bedeutete das er unten im Keller das Leben fristete was er verdiente, nämlich ein absolut „SCHLECHTES".

Was keiner von den beiden auch nur im Entferntesten für Möglich hielt war allerdings der Umstand das, dass Gespräch mit Tante Petunia Harry gerade seinen absolut glücklichsten Moment beschert hatte seit er bei den Dursleys war. Er hatte Platz wie noch nie in seinem Leben, so viele Möglichkeiten neues zu erkunden, sei es im Garten oder hier im Keller. Denn das Gerümpel, welches es für die Dursleys war, war für Harry wie ein sechser im Lotto mit Zusatzzahl, auch wenn er nicht wusste was das ist. Und zu guter letzt war er mehr oder weniger die Dursley los, jedenfalls für eine geraume Zeit und diese so nahm er sich vor würde er nutzen. Er wollte lernen, erkunden und Spaß haben!

/Ja und als aller erstes, werde ich mir die Kisten vornehmen, um zu sehen was da alles Interessantes drin ist. Man weis nie wie lange diese Möglichkeit noch bestand hat und ich werde alles was irgendwie von Bedeutung ist in den letzten Raum schaffen um es zu begutachten/. Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken ging Harry in den seinen Raum, wie er den letzten Raum nannte zurück.


	5. Harrys Leben im Keller

**5. Harrys Leben im Keller **

In den nächsten Tagen stellte Harry fest, dass sich wirklich einiges geändert hatte. Zwar musste er immer noch viel Hausarbeit verrichten; wobei er es ja gar nicht anders kannte; doch wurde er ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen. Und diese Zeit nutzte er in jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit aus.

Harry hatte ihn der Woche seit er das Lernbuch von Vernon bekommen hatte jede Nacht darin „gelesen", doch brachte ihn das nicht wirklich weiter. Wie soll man auch etwas verstehen das einem nicht erklärt wird. Das wäre so, als wenn man jemanden einen Chinesisch geschriebenen Roman geben würde und dieser sollte ihn übersetzen. Im Klartext ohne Anleitung nicht machbar. Doch kamen Harry zwei Umstände zu gute die nicht jeder Mensch besitzt. Zum einen das er magisch veranlagt war und seine Magie nun nach einer Woche so langsam anfing die Hieroglyphen die die Wörter bis dato für Harry gewesen waren in Buchstaben und verständliche Wörter umzuwandeln und zum anderen, dass er beim Aufräumen des Heizungsraums schon im ersten Karton eine interessante Entdeckung machte. Er fand eine ABC-Orgel, die die Buchstaben oder besser Hieroglyphen für Harry in Laute umwandelte. So gelang es Harry ziemlich schnell das lesen und schreiben zu lernen.

Und um eines schon vorweg zu nehmen, Harry war ein guter um nicht zu sagen ausgezeichneter Lerner. Er lernte alles was ihn in den Weg kam. Und schon wieder stellte sich der Keller als absoluter Glücksgriff für Harry heraus.

**Flashback **

Es war der erste Tag nach Tante Petunias Ansprache und Harry war voller Tatendrang. Nachdem er die Hausarbeit erledigt hatte ging er in den Heizungsraum um sich den Kartons, Möbeln und Schrott zu widmen. Da er noch nicht lesen konnte nahm er sich den erst besten Karton vor und öffnete ihn. Hätte er schon lesen gekonnt hätte er erfahren, dass in diesem Karton sich Sachen befanden die Kindern den Übergang von dem Kindergarten in die Schule erleichtern sollten bzw. ihren Lerneifer entfachen sollten. Lernhilfen, Spiele die die Geschicklichkeit verbesserten, Spiele die Geräusche zuordneten (wie z.B. muh für die Kuh), sowie Bücher die Kinder schon das Lesen und Schreiben beibringen sollte. Unter den Sachen befand sich wie schon geschrieben die ABC-Orgel.

Was Harry nicht wusste, es waren Sachen die Petunias Eltern also Harrys Großeltern Petunia zwischen ihrem dritten und fünften Jahr geschenkt hatten um ihr den Start in die Schule zu erleichtern.

**Flashback Ende **

Für Harry war diese seine erste geöffnete Kiste wie ein Schatz, er nahm jedes Buch oder Spielzeug heraus, beäugte es und nach kurzer Zeit verstand er den Sinn. So schaffte er es in nicht einmal drei Monaten sich die Grundlagen der Grammatik anzueignen.

Harry war mittlerweile fast fünf Jahre alt und er konnte schon lesen und schreiben. Seine Verwandten hielten ihn dennoch für einen Freak und unterbelichtet. Ziemlich bescheuert, wenn man bedenkt, dass Dudley ein Jahr älter war und noch nicht lesen konnte. Sie aber wissen mussten das Harry dies beherrschte, da sie nachdem die Batterien im Sprechfunkgerät alle waren ihm nur noch Nachrichten per Zettel übermittelten, er aber alles gewissenhaft ausführte.

In diesen knapp eineinhalb Jahren seit er in den Keller gezogen war, bekam er bis auf die ersten Tage nie eine Menschenseele zu Gesicht. Und auch menschliche Stimmen wurden ihm allmählich fremd, da er seit das Sprechfunkgerät nicht mehr funktionierte, mit niemanden mehr gesprochen hatte.

Doch störte das Harry wenig. Er erledigte seine Hausarbeiten gewissenhaft und ansonsten stöberte er in seinen „Schätzen".

Er hatte mittlerweile die beiden letzten Räume aufgeräumt, auch wenn das für einen Außenstehenden nicht den Eindruck machte. Bei den vielen Aufräumaktionen hatte er einige einzigartige Funde gemacht. So besaß er zurzeit eine „Bibliothek" die die Schulbücher vom ersten bis zur zehnten Klasse umfasste sowie einige Romane. Die Bücher von der ersten bis zur vierten hatte er durch und auch sonst war er nicht untätig geblieben.

Er hatte bei Vernon's alten Sachen ein _Tae-Kwon-Do Buch gefunden und lernte jede freie Minute die Übungen die darin beschrieben wurden. _

_Er hatte einen Tagesablauf entwickelt, der sich am besten in einem Stundenplan erklärten läst: _

_6 Uhr aufstehen _

_Morgenwäsche bis 6.30 Uhr _

_Danach Tae-Kwon-Do bis 8 Uhr _

_Dann Frühstück an der Hundeklappe empfangen _

_Danach bis 13.00 Hausarbeit _

_Kurze Pause für das Mittagsessen (meistens eine einfache Suppe, oder die Reste von Dudley) _

_Dann wieder bis 18.00 Hausarbeit _

_18.00 bis 20.00 Bücher lesen und lernen _

_20.00 Abendbrot (bestehend aus Brot und Wasser) _

_danach bis 22.00 Uhr wieder Tae-Kwon-Do _

_und danach noch mal lernen bis Mitternacht _

_6 Stunden Schlaf und dann geht es wieder von vorne los _

_Wie man sieht hatte Harry einen sehr vollen Tagesablauf, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Um genau zu sein war Harry nur glücklich. Doch das sollte sich nun wieder ändern! _

_Es war der Anfang August und Dudley sollte eigentlich eingeschult werden. Jedoch hatte Dudley nicht den Einschulungstest bestanden und so war er für ein Jahr zurückgestellt worden. Für Vernon und Petunia konnte daran natürlich nur einer Schuld sein und zwar der Freak. _

_Vernon stapfte wütend die Treppe zum Keller runter. Es war 11.00 Uhr durch und die Dursleys waren gerade von dem negativ verlaufenden Einschulungstest ihres Sohnes wieder gekommen. Harry bügelte zu dieser Zeit einige Oberhemden von Vernon und hielt sich deswegen zu seinem Glück (wenn man das denn so nennen kann) in der Waschküche auf. _

_„Widerwärtiger Abschaum der Menschheit, komm sofort hier her", schrie Vernon, wobei sein Kopf das Aussehen einer überreifen Tomate annahm. Harry schwante nichts Gutes und ging langsam auf Veron zu. „Ich wusste schon immer dass es nichts gutes bringt so einen wie Dich in unserem Haus aufzunehmen" bellte Vernon hysterisch. „Dudley wird wegen Dir und Deiner Abnormalität ein Jahr später eingeschult" spie Vernon ihm entgegen. „Wir waren die letzten eineinhalb Jahre viel zu nachlässig mit Dir aber das wird sich ab heute wieder ändern! Hast Du verstanden Du Freak" brüllte Vernon weiter. _

_/Was kann ich den dafür, wenn Dudley die Einschulung nicht geschafft hat? Aber dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich ja noch immer nicht heraus gekriegt habe, wie ich das mit der Vase damals angestellt habe/ dachte Harry während Veron in anbrüllte. Um danach nur monoton zu antworten „Ja Onkel Vernon"! _

_ „Ab heute werden wir Dich wieder im Auge behalten. Du wirst in einer Stunde nach oben kommen und Petunia beim Essen kochen helfen, danach wirst Du in den Garten gehen und diesen vom Unkraut befreien", sagte Vernon noch während er die Treppe hochstieg und dann die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug. _

_Harry war konstatiert, was konnte er denn dazu. Aber er wusste, dass er daran jetzt nichts mehr ändern konnte und sich seinem Schicksal fügen musste. _

_Um Punkt zwölf erklomm er die Treppe nach oben und betrat seit fast eineinhalb Jahren zum ersten mal wieder den Wohnbereich. Petunia war schon in der Küche und wartete auf ihn. „Du wirst die Kartoffen schälen, dass Gemüse schrubben und danach die Steaks in die Pfanne legen und sie Medium braten" sagte Petunia zu ihm. „Und wehe das Essen verkocht oder brennt an. Dudley und Vernon sind von mir nur das Beste gewohnt!" redete Petunia weiter. _

_„Ja Tante Petunia" antwortete Harry, wobei er nur hoffte, dass im auch alles gelingen würde, da er ja noch nie Essen zubereitet hatte. _

_Tante Petunia verließ daraufhin die Küche und setzte sich zu Dudley und Vernon vor den Fernseher. Eine halbe Stunde später kamen die drei in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch, der von Harry schon gedeckt wurde war. „Ich kann Dir nur raten, dass das Essen vernünftig ist sonst setzt es was" sprach Vernon Harry an. Dudley kicherte bei der Bemerkung nur. „Und erwarte nicht, dass Du mit uns essen darfst, warte gefälligst bis wir fertig sind, Du kannst dann die Reste essen!" sprach Vernon weiter, wobei es sich nebenbei den Teller fühle. _

_Das weitere Essen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und zu Harrys Glück entpuppte er sich als absolutes Naturtalent beim Kochen. Selbst Vernon musste sich dies eingestehen und so bekam Harry zu seiner eigenen Überraschung einmal keine Strafe von Vernon verpasst. Der Nachteil war allerdings, dass das Essen so gut war, dass die Dursleys für Harry nichts über ließen und er sich somit mit einer Scheibe Brot begnügen musste. _

_Danach ging Harry in den Garten und machte sich daran diesen vom Unkraut zu befreien. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung machte ihm die Gartenarbeit Spaß. _

_Harry Tagesablauf hatte sich im folgenden Jahr wieder geringfügig geändert, da er wieder mehr im Wohnbereich eingesetzt wurde. _

_So bestanden ab diesem Zeitpunkt seine täglichen Aufgaben aus dem Zubereiten vom Frühstück, Mittagessen und dem Abendbrot. Außerdem musste er täglich die Toiletten und die Küche saubermachen. Am Vormittag musste (aus Harrys Sicht durfte) er wieder in den Keller und dort seine Arbeit erledigen. Am Nachmittag war im Sommer Gartenarbeit angesagt, im Winter musste er dann erst den Schuppen und die Garage aufräumen und musste (durfte) danach wieder in den Keller. Nur einmal in der Woche war er im Wohnbereich eingeteilt. Das war der Tag an dem er die gesamte Wohnung zu putzen hatte. _

_Auch wurde er wieder ab und zu bestraft, wenn auch nie wieder so extrem wie in seiner ersten Woche im Keller. Meistens bestanden die Bestrafungen aus Essenentzug oder einigen Ohrfeigen. _

_So verging ein weiteres Jahr in dem Harry allerdings nicht sein lernen vernachlässigte. Er konnte mittlerweile den Schulstoff bis zur sechsten Klasse und war durch die körperliche Arbeit und seinem Tae-Kwon-Do Training trotz des wenigen Essens gut in Form. Er hatte kein Gramm Fett zuviel am Körper (woher auch?) und gut an Muskelmasse zugelegt, auch wenn man ihm dieses nicht ansah. _

In dieser Zeit freundete sich Dudley zum Leidwesen von Vernon und Petunia auch etwas mit Harry an. Dies lag wohl vor allem daran das seine Freunde aus dem Kindergarten nun schon zur Schule gingen, während er es noch nicht tat. In der ersten Zeit nach der Zurückstufung hatte er die kleineren Kinder im Kindergarten noch bedroht und geärgert, doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er damit aufgehört, da ermerkte das er dadurch wohl niemals andere Freunde bekommen würde. Das war auch der Zeitpunkt an dem er sich das erste Mal mit Harry unterhielt.

**Flashback **

„He Freak, Du hast da eine Brennnessel übersehen" brüllte Dudley zu Harry rüber. Dieser war auf allen vieren robbend gerade dabei den Garten vom Unkraut zu befreien. „Und was geht Dich das an Duddyspätzchen", rief Harry zurück. „Du willst Dir wohl Schläge abholen, Freak" antwortete Dudley. „Ehrlich gesagt nicht, las mich doch einfach in Ruhe arbeiten, geh mit Deinen Freunden andere Ärgern, aber las mich einfach in Ruhe" rief Harry genervt zurück. Es herrschte ein Zeitlang eine bedrückende Ruhe bis Dudley auf einmal antwortete „die wollen mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben, da ich noch ein weiteres Jahr in den Kindergarten gehe" „Bitte, was?" rief ein geschockter Harry, „und was willst Du jetzt von mir? Du brauchst wohl wieder jemanden den Du schikanieren kannst! Ach Sch…., warum muss bloß immer ich für so etwas herhalten!" „Nein, nein" gab Dudley sichtlich erschüttert zurück, „ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas mit Dir reden, oder so". „Mit mir reden" antwortete Harry, „sag mir das das kein Scherz ist?". „Wir können auch etwas anderes machen, wenn Du willst. Ich dachte bloß reden wäre für den Anfang nicht schlecht" gab Dudley kleinlaut zurück. „Gut also reden wir" antwortete Harry, „warum nennst Du mich immer Freak, ich habe einen Namen weist Du, er lautet Harry?". „Na ja alle nennen Dich doch so und da dachte ich…" gab Dudley zurück. „Es ist egal was Du dachtest, es tut weh so genannt zu werden und wenn Du mit mir auskommen möchtest, dann musst Du mich wohl oder übel mit Harry anreden!" wurde er jedoch von Harry unterbrochen. „Also gut dann eben Harry" sagte Dudley leise und so unterhielten sie sich in den nächsten Stunden weiter, während Harry arbeitete und Dudley zusah.

**Flashback Ende **

Danach kam Dudley öfters raus während Harry arbeitete und unterhielt sich mit ihm.


	6. Dudleys Einschulung oder es kommt anders

**6. Dudleys Einschulung oder es kommt anders als man denkt! **

Es war wieder August und die Vernon Dursley war zur Schule gerufen wurde um wie er annahmen Dudleys Einschulung zu regeln. Für Vernon war klar das Dudley in die beste Schule der ganzen Stadt zu kommen hatte, damit seine Intelligenz richtig gefördert werden würde.

„ Mr. Schnicker schön das sie Zeit haben um mit uns persönlich zu sprechen" sprach Vernon den Direktor der Schule an. „Ich nehme an sie haben uns rufen lassen um sich für die Fehleinschätzung von unseren Sohn vom letzten Jahr zu entschuldigen" redete Vernon weiter. „Ich kann ihnen sagen…."doch weiter kam Vernon mit seiner Triade nicht. „Mein lieber Mr. Dursley, es geht nicht um ihren Sohn! Warum ich sie kommen lies ist ihr Neffe Harry Potter den Sie immer noch nicht an unserer Schule angemeldet haben….." unterbrach in Mr. Schnicker. „WAS" rief Vernon dazwischen, „ich habe nicht vor für dieses, dieses… also meinen Neffen das teure Schulgeld für diese Schule zu bezahlen, wenn er überhaupt in eine Schule geht dann in die Gesamtschule am anderen Ende der Stadt". Danach wurde er auch schon wieder von Mr. Schnicker unterbrochen „hören sie Mr. Dursley" sagte Mr. Schnicker in einem mahnenden Ton „für ihren Neffen wurde das Schulgeld schon bezahlt und wie ihnen bekannt sein sollte herrscht in diesem Land immer noch die Schulpflicht, wenn sie ihren Neffen also nicht in de Schule gehen lassen, sehen wir uns vor Gericht wieder!" Mr. Schnicker hatte sich während der Rede vom Stuhl erhoben und sah Vernon streng in die Augen. „Ich möchte sie bitten ihren Neffen morgen vorbei zu bringen damit er ebenfalls den Einschulungstest absolviert, schönen guten Tag" sagte Mr. Schnicker und warf Vernon mehr oder weniger aus seinem Büro.

Als Vernon wieder zu Hause ankam, hatte sich seine Wut immer noch nicht gelegt und am liebsten hätte er sie an seinem dafür beliebtesten Ziel ausgelassen, Harry! Doch Vernon wusste ganz genau das wenn der Direktor der Schule an Harry morgen etwas Verdächtiges feststellen würde er Vernon wegen Kindesmisshandlung anzeigen würde und das konnte Vernon beim besten Willen nicht gebrauchen.

/Arrgh, warum machte dieses verdammte Balg bloß soviel Ärger, dass ist doch zum aus der Haut fahren/ dachte Veron so bei sich, als er die Haustür aufschloss. /Na ja, wenigsten müssen wir für ihn kein Schulgeld bezahlen und außerdem, den Test wird er eh nicht bestehen/ und wieder stahl sich ein fieses lächeln auf Vernon's Gesicht.

„Freak komm rauf ich muss mit Dir reden" schrie Vernon den Keller hinunter, nachdem er das Haus betreten hatte. Neugierig geworden kamen Petunia und Dudley Vernon entgegen und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Du hast mich gerufen Onkel Vernon" sagte Harry als er die Treppe nach oben stieg. „Ach ein ganz schlauer" kam es von Vernon sarkastisch zurück, „natürlich habe ich Dich gerufen, ich habe entschieden, dass Du wie schon Dudley im letzten Jahr einen Einschulungstest machen sollst, mit der Schule ist bereits alles geklärt, Du sollst ihn morgen um 15.00 Uhr machen" sagte Vernon.

Die Gesichter der drei Anwesenden war bei Vernon's Vortrag immer länger geworden und sahen mittlerweile nur noch grotesk aus. „Aber Liebster" konnte Petunia gerade noch von sich geben „wir haben doch gar kein Geld um ihn (dabei zeigte sie mit einem Angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck auf Harry) zur Schule zu schicken. „Darüber sprechen wir später" gab Vernon barsch zurück, eher er sich wieder Harry zuwendete. „Also Harry ich erwarte für meine Großzügigkeit einige Gegenleistungen. Erstens, dass Du hier im Haus arbeitest bleibt in diesen vier Wänden, Klar?"

„Ja Onkel Vernon" gab Harry wie in Trance von sich zurück.

„Zweitens, Du wirst für Dein Schulgeld noch härter als bisher arbeiten"

„Ja Onkel Vernon"

„Drittens, Du wirst uns keine Schande bereiten, nimm Dir am besten ein Beispiel an Dudley"

„Ja Onkel Vernon"

„Viertens, Du wirst nur gutes über unsere Familie erzählen"

„Ja Onkel Vernon"

„Gut, dann geh jetzt wieder runter ich muss noch etwas mit Petunia bereden" beendete Vernon dieses Gespräch.

Harry lief so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen nach unten, er konnte es nicht glauben, er Harry Potter sollte nein durfte zur Schule gehen, dass konnte doch nur ein Traum sein. Aber halt es war kein Traum, vielleicht wollte ihn Vernon ja nur ärgern, seine Stimmung sank wieder, oder konnte es doch wahr sein? Harry wusste nicht was er denken sollte. War es wahr, sollte er es glauben, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, am besten er lies alles auf sich zukommen, ja das wäre das Beste. Doch konnte er das nicht immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Das beste Wort welches ihn zurzeit beschrieben hätte wäre „Nervenbündel" gewesen. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass seine Verwandten ihn heute keine Arbeit mehr aufgaben, denn alles was er versuchte misslang, er konnte sich einfach auf nichts konzentrieren. Um nicht an seinen Nerven zugrunde zu gehen beschloss Harry dann nach für ihn endlosen 45 Minuten in den Garten zu gehen und dort das Unkraut zu jäten.

In einem anderen Teil des Hauses ging es auch nicht gerade ruhig zu. „Vernon, wie konntest Du nur" begann Petunia, „Petunia-Liebes, beruhige Dich, die Schule wusste von Harry und irgendein Schwachkopf hat für ihn auch schon das Schulgeld hinterlegt, ich musste ihn in der Schule anmelden sonst hätte dieser Idiot von Direktor mich angezeigt" antwortete Vernon ihr. „Das Beste was ich machen konnte ist Harry in den Glauben zu lassen wir würden das alles für ihn tun, so wird er sich doppelt und dreifach anstrengen um uns zu danken und wir haben jedenfalls etwas Gutes davon" beendete Vernon seinen Vortrag.

„Außerdem" sagte Vernon plötzlich „Wird der Freak sowieso den Test nicht bestehen und dann wird er trotzdem den ganzen Tag für uns schuften aus reiner Dankbarkeit, dass wir es überhaupt probiert haben".

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht Liebster, wir können nur abwarten" antwortete Petunia.

Und so hing im Haus so jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Na ja fast jeder, Dudley hatte seinen anfänglichen Schock überwunden und freute sich insgeheim sogar ein bisschen, da er zugeben musste, dass im letzten Jahr Harry zu seinem besten Freund geworden war, auch wenn er das niemals vor Harry und erst recht nicht vor seinen Eltern zugeben würde.

Am nächsten Tag machte Harry wie gewohnt das Frühstück und wollte sich dann in den Keller zurückziehen, als Vernon ihn ansprach. „Du wirst heute mit uns essen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass noch jemand denkt wir behandeln Dich schlecht" sprach Vernon.

Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben, aber dass war erst der Anfang. Nachdem das Frühstück zu Ende war und Harry die Küche sauber gemacht hatte wurde er von Vernon ins Wohnzimmer gebeten (ja richtig gelesen gebeten).

„Harry" fing Vernon an/Harry, seit wann nennt Onkel Vernon mich Harry, was ist das heute bloß für ein seltsamer Tag. Erst das Frühstück, dann die bitte von Onkel Vernon ihm zu folgen und jetzt Harry, was kommt als nächstes/ dachte Harry so bei sich und hatte somit Mühe Vernons Rede zu verfolgen. „ich möchte, dass Du nur absolut positiv über uns sprichst, wenn Du heute Nachmittag zum Test gehst. Du wirst ihnen erzählen dass wir Dich gut behandeln und Du nicht im Kindergarten warst, weil Du schon immer ein etwas kränkliches Kind warst, dass Du von uns gut gepflegt wurdest bist und auch aus diesem Grund etwas abgemagert erscheinst. Du wirst niemanden erzählen das Du für Deinen Lebensunterhalt arbeiten musstest oder ähnliches, auch wenn wir jedes Recht dazu hatte, wirst Du es dennoch keinem sagen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt" während seiner Rede war Vernon immer lauter geworden bis er zum Schluss fast schon geschrieen hatte.

„Ja Onkel Vernon, ich bin froh und dankbar, dass ihr mir diese Chance gewährt und werde euch nicht enttäuschen" meinte daraufhin Harry. Aus seinen Worten konnte man die Dankbarkeit förmlich heraus hören.

„Also gut, geh wieder runter in Deinen Keller und bereite Dich auf heute Nachmittag vor, Du bist bis dahin von Deiner Arbeit befreit" sagte Vernon. „Bis auf die Zubereitung des Mittagsessen" warf Vernon noch schnell hinterher und lies danach einen total paralysierten Harry in den Keller gehen.

„So Bursche, äh Harry, Du wirst jetzt in dieses Gebäude gehen und dann in den Raum 404 wo Du den Test machen wirst, ich hole Dich in einer Stunde wieder ab" sprach Vernon Harry an als er mit seinem Auto vor der Schule zum stehen kam. Harry stieg aus und Veron fuhr wieder zur Arbeit zurück.

Kaum hatte Harry das Gebäude betreten, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde.

„Harry Potter nehme ich an" sagte der Fremde, „mein Name ist Mr. Schnicker und ich bin der Direktor dieser Schule, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden". „Ja natürlich Mr. Schnicker, darf ich fragen ob ich der einzige bin der noch diesen Test machen muss?" fragte Harry um die Stille zu überbrücken, die er als unangenehm empfand.

„Nein Harry, ich darf Dich doch Harry nennen, oder?" fragte Mr. Schnicker um beim Kopfnicken von Harry Fortzufahren, „es wird noch ein Mädchen teilnehmen ihr Name ist Hermine Granger sie und ihre Eltern sind vor kurzen hierher gezogen und sie soll ebenfalls diese Schule besuchen. Ah wir sind da, wenn Du bitte eintreten würdest" sagte Mr. Schnicker als er die Tür öffnete.

Im Raum saßen bereits drei Personen. „Darf ich sie miteinander bekannt machen, dieser junge Mann an meiner Seite ist Harry Potter, der ebenfalls an diesem Test teilnehmen wird, das sind (und Mr. Schnicker zeigte auf die drei Personen) Hermine Granger und ihre Eltern Jane und Karl Granger" sagte Mr. Schnicker.

„Sehr angenehm" gab Harry von sich und reichte zögerlich Karl Granger die Hand. Dieser lächelte ihn freundlich an und gab Harry die Hand. Die gleiche Prozedur wiederholte Harry noch zweimal um sich dann auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz neben Hermine zu setzen.

„Sind Deine Eltern noch bei der Arbeit oder warum bist Du hier ganz allein aufgetaucht?" fragte Hermine ihn als er sich setzte. „Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot und ich lebe jetzt bei meiner Tante und meinen Onkel und die sind leider zu beschäftigt um bei mir zu sein" erklärte Harry ihr. „Oh, dass mit Deinen Eltern tut mir Leid" kam es kleinlaut von Hermine, „das muss es nicht, ich kann mich kaum noch an sie erinnern" sagte Harry, „freust Du Dich eigentlich auch so sehr auf die Schule wie ich, vorausgesetzt ich bestehe den Test" meinte Harry daraufhin, versuchend das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh ja, ich liebe das lesen ich kann es kaum noch erwarten" antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen und strahlte dabei wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Jane und Karl Granger konnten sich einen kleinen Lacher nicht verkneifen. „Na da haben sich ja anscheinend die beiden richtigen gefunden, Kinder die sich auf die Schule freuen sind selten" sagte daraufhin Karl Granger und prustete los.

„Daddy" rief Hermine und zog einen Schmollmund, „sei nicht immer so gemein ich lese nun einmal gerne (und mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry wobei sie ihren Hundeblick aufsetzte) Du doch auch Harry oder?" in ihrer Stimme lag fast schon ein bettelnder Ton.

„Ja ich lese auch für mein Leben gern" antwortete Harry, wobei er etwas verwundert schaute. „Siehst Du Daddy" sagte Hermine zu ihren Vater wobei sie ihm völlig untypisch die Zunge rausstreckte um sich dann sofort wieder an Harry zu wenden, „können wir dann Freunde werden?" wobei sie wieder ihren Hundeblick aufsetzte, so dass Harry gar nicht anders konnte als „ja" zu sagen.

Hermines Eltern konnten nur noch schmunzeln, sie wussten wie schwer es Hermine fiel Freunde zu finden, da sie lieber Bücher las als mit anderen zu spielen. Und so freuten sie sich über die neu gewonnene Freundschaft zwischen Hermine und Harry.

„So" unterbrach Mr. Schnicker das Gespräch, „ich glaube wir sollten dann einmal anfangen. Er stellte immer abwechseln den beiden einige Fragen die die beiden immer sofort und ohne große Probleme beantworteten, es sah sogar so aus das sich die beiden schon nach kurzer Zeit versuchten auszustechen in dem sie versuchten ihre Frage immer genauer und schneller zu beantworten. Allerdings merkte man sofort, dass dieses ihre neu gewonnene Freundschaft nur noch mehr festigte.

Mr. Schicker war über ihr Wissen erstaunt und entließ sie schon nach kurzer Zeit mit dem Wissen, das diese zwei Kinder die Schule bereichern würden.

Als sie den Raum verließen, wurde Hermine auf einmal sichtlich nervös. Harry der das sah sprach sie daraufhin an. „Hermine was ist mit Dir los, Du bist so verändert seit wir den Raum verlassen haben?" „Ich, ich… bist Du mir wegen eben böse weil ich versucht habe Dich zu übertrumpfen" platzte es dann auf einmal aus ihr heraus und in ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, so dass sie schnell zu Boden sah. Hermines Eltern die das kannten schauten sie mitleidig an und wollten sich dann an Harry wenden, als dieser „sag mal spinnst Du Hermine, ich habe mich in meinen ganzen Leben noch nie so amüsiert wie eben gerade, warum sollte ich mit Dir böse sein, Du bist mein erster richtiger Freund und wenn Du Deine letzte Frage nicht sofort vergisst, ja dann kannst Du meine Freundschaft vielleicht wirklich vergessen" sagte Harry aufgebracht, nur um Sekunden später von einem braunen Lockenkopf stürmisch umarmt zu werden. Harry fühlte sich vollkommen überrumpelt und wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen als die Grangers lauthals zu lachen anfingen und gar nicht mehr aufhören konnten.

Hermine lies von Harry ab, wobei ihre Wangen richtig rot geworden waren und sah schmollend ihre Eltern an. „ Och Menno, ihr seit so gemein ich hatte halt Angst und ihr lacht mich aus" sagte sie schmollend zu ihren Eltern. Jane Granger wischte sich gerade eine Lachträne aus ihrem Auge und antwortete, „das wissen wir Schatz, wir haben Dich bloß noch nie so glücklich gesehen und dann diese hinreißende Antwort von Harry und Deine Reaktion darauf, da konnte wir gar nicht anders".

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof, „ich habe doch nichts Besonderes gemacht, was meinen sie denn Miss Granger?" Während er das sagte hatten sie gerade das Gebäude verlassen. Vernon sah die vier als sie das Gebäude verließen und es gefiel ihm gar nicht was er da sah, ein lachender Harry war nun wohl das letzte was er wollte. Er stapfte auf Harry zu und packte ihn am Arm, „Harry komm wir müssen nach Hause, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit" sagte Vernon und wollte Harry Richtung Auto ziehen, als sich Jane Granger zu Wort meldete. „Mr. Dursley schön sie kennen zu lernen, Harry hat in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen gesprochen, ich bin Jane Granger und das ist mein Mann Karl Granger, unsere Tochter Hermine hat genauso wir ihr Neffe den Test bestanden und wird wie er diese Schule besuchen" dabei reichte sie Vernon ihre Hand. In Vernon's Brust schlugen gerade zwei Herzen, durch die Gerüchteküche hatte er natürlich schon von den Grangers gehört, es waren sehr vermögende Zahnärzte und diese zu ihrem Bekanntenkreis zu haben würde ihre Stellung sehr weit anheben, zum anderen schien es, das sich ihre Tochter mit Harry angefreundet hatte und das würde bedeuten Harry noch mehr Freiheiten gewähren zu müssen.

„Ich bin Vernon Dursley, bin erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen" antwortete Vernon, „wir haben es leider sehr eilig" um nach kurzen zögern hinzuzufügen „aber da sich unser Neffe anscheinend sehr gut mit ihrer Tochter versteht, könnten sie uns ja einmal alle zusammen Besuchen kommen, wir haben noch einen Sohn der ebenfalls dieses Jahr eingeschult wurde die drei könnten ja zusammen spielen während wir uns etwas unterhalten, wäre ihnen dieser Samstag recht?"

Die Grangers nahmen die Einladung gerne an, schon allein deswegen weil ihre Tochter ihnen eine andere Antwort eh nicht verziehen hätte und so sagten sie zu am Samstag gegen 15.00 Uhr im Ligusterweg Nr.4 zu erscheinen.


	7. Besuch von den Grangers

Reviews

Erst einmal einen herzlichen Dank an alle die mir Reviews geschickt haben, ich war mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so sicher ob meine Fanfic auch gut ankommt.

Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich zwei Namen falsch übernommen habe. Dies werde ich ab Kapitel 7 ändern. Also nicht wundern, wenn aus Veron plötzlich Vernon wird und aus dem Linguisterweg der Ligusterweg.

Für alle die Harry der Unheimliche nicht kennen meine Fanfic beginnt genau nach Kapitel 1 aus dem ersten Buch.

An Hermine Potter: danke für Deine Review und Deinen Tipp ich habe die anonyme Reviews gleich freigeschaltet

An Minnilein und Alex Black5: Last euch wegen der Dursleys und den Grangers überraschen, ich habe da so einige Ideen, ich weis selber noch nicht welche ich davon nehme.

An Alex Black5: Danke für den Hinweis mit dem Sprechen, ich werde versuchen es in einen der nächsten Kapitel durch einen Flashback aufzuklären.

**7. Besuch von den Grangers **

Als Harry in den Wagen stieg, merkte er schon dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Onkel Vernon habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, ich habe nur in den höchsten Tönen von euch geredet und auch nichts über unsere Abmachung erzählt" fragte Harry. Vernon war in der Zwischenzeit in seinen Gedanken versunken/was bildet sich dieser Junge nur ein, und dann ausgerechnet die Grangers, hätten es denn nicht irgendwelche Trottel sein können, aber nein … Und wenn ich ihm einfach die Freundschaft verbiete? Ach verdammt, dann kann ich wahrscheinlich auch gleich die Bekanntschaft mit den Granger knicken. Arrgh, dass ist zum Haare raufen, am besten ich warte erst einmal Samstag ab, vielleicht wird Dudley ja noch mein As im Ärmel. Ach was soll's, warten wir erst einmal den Samstag ab. Petunia und ich schleimen uns bei den Grangers ein und wenn Dudley einen guten Tag hat, was ich ihm noch einimpfen werde, sticht er ohne Probleme den Freak aus! Und Viola Problem gelöst! Hehe vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, dass dieser Freak sich mit der Tochter von den Grangers angefreundet hat, wenn auch nur kurzfristig!/ dachte Vernon während er los fuhr.

Harry hatte nachdem er versucht hatte mit Onkel Vernon zu sprechen nur noch dessen Mimenspiel beobachtet und war sich nicht ganz sicher was das zu bedeuten hatte. Am Anfang sah er so aus als wenn er gleich in die Luft fliegen würde, doch umso näher sie dem Ligusterweg kamen umso mehr veränderten sich seine Gesichtzüge zu einem fiesen Grinsen!

„Steig aus und geh in die Küche, wir haben noch einiges mit Dir zu besprechen" raunte ihn Vernon an, als sie ihr zuhause erreicht hatte. Harry tat wie geheißen und ging in die Küche, dort wartete auch schon Petunia und sah Harry fragend an. „Und hast Du den Test bestanden, ich gehe ja ehrlich gesagt nicht davon aus. Na ja dann kannst Du mir ja weiter im Haushalt helfen, dass wird Dir bestimmt eh viel mehr Spaß machen" redete Petunia munter drauf los.

„Tante Petunia, ich habe bestanden und habe auch schon….." fing Harry an, doch wurde er von Vernon unterbrochen als dieser in die Küche gerauscht kam. „Petunia Liebes, Du glaubst nicht wer uns dieses Wochenende besuchen kommt, wir müssen bis dahin alles perfekt hergerichtet haben und Dudley braucht einen neuen Anzug. Am besten Du gehst vorher auch noch einmal zum Friseur und Dudley müssen wir noch einimpfen das er sich gut zu benehmen hat und….." „Vernon was ist überhaupt los und mein Duddyspätzchen benimmt sich immer gut" unterbrach ihn Petunia. „Ach Petunia, ich habe die Granger kennen gelernt und sie auch gleich am Samstag zum Kaffee eingeladen. Verstehst Du Petunia, DIE GRANGERS, wenn wir uns gut mit ihnen stellen, wäre das die Eintrittstür zur höheren Gesellschaft" platzte es aus Vernon heraus. „Vernon das ist ja hervorragend, doch was hat unser kleiner Freak damit zu tun" sprach eine überraschte Petunia. „Die kleine Tochter der Grangers hat auch diesen Test gemacht und hat sich aus Mitleid nehme ich an etwas mit unserem Freak angefreundet. Aber wenn sie erst einmal Dudley kennen lernt, wird sie ihn schon schnell vergessen" antwortete darauf Vernon wobei er mit dem Finger auf Harry zeigte.

„Aber schon Samstag, wie soll ich das denn bloß alles schaffen? Freak Du wirst das Haus von unten bis oben sauber machen und ich meine sauber nicht dieses oberflächliche gewische, was ich Dir bis jetzt immer durchgehen lies. Der Garten sieht ja zum Glück einigermaßen passabel aus, um den wirst Du Dich erst kümmern, wenn das andere geschafft ist. Oh Vernon, ist das nicht toll, am besten wir fahren morgen gleich einkaufen. Und Oh, ich muss mir ja noch einen Termin für den Friseur besorgen…" brabbelte Petunia in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit runter und lief dann Richtung Telefon.

„Du weist was Du zu tun hast" sprach Vernon barsch zu Harry und ging dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry war geschockt/sollte sie in wirklich nur aus Mitleid zum Freund genommen haben. Doch dazu passte einfach nicht ihr Charakter und hatte sie nicht fast geweint als sie dachte dass er nicht mit ihr befreundet sein wollte? Nein das passte alles nicht zusammen, am einfachsten er wartete bis Samstag ab und sah dann weiter/ diese und ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten Harry während er sich die Putzsachen griff und sich daran machte das Haus auf Hochglanz zu polieren.

Am Samstag wurde es dann noch einmal richtig hektisch, zuerst wurde Harry eingetrichtert was er sagen durfte und was nicht. Danach musste er das ganze Essen was sie den Grangers vorsetzen wollten zubereiten und noch zwei Kuchen backen, wobei nicht zu erwähnen ist das zu den Sachen die er nicht sagen durfte gehörte das er das Essen und den Kuchen gebacken hatte, die Grangers sollten denken das Petunia die Meisterköchin war. Denn das musste jeder Dursley neidlos anerkennen; natürlich würde sie es niemals in der Öffentlichkeit zugeben; als Koch und Bäcker war Harry ein Meister.

Um 14.55 Uhr klingelte es dann an der Tür. „Dudley" schrie Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer, „mach die Tür auf und vergiss nicht Dich von der besten Seite zu zeigen".

Dudley ging in seinem neuen Anzug zur Tür und öffnete diese, „Guten Tag, sie müssen die Grangers sein, kommen sie doch bitte herein, ich bin übrigens Dudley Dursley" begrüßte Dudley die Grangers. „Sehr angenehm, ich bin Karl Granger und das sind meine Frau und meine Tochter Jane und Hermine Granger" erwiderte Mr. Granger als sie ins Haus gingen.

„Wo ist Harry?" war gleich das erste was Hermine sagte, Karl und Jane mussten bei dieser Frage lächeln, seit fünf Tagen war das einzige Gesprächsthema im Hause Grangers Harry.

Vernon der gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer gekommen war um die Grangers willkommen zu heißen, verlor kurz das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht um es nur ein Bruchteil später wieder dort zu haben. „Mr. Und Mrs. Granger welch eine Ehre sie begrüßen zu dürfen, Dudley kümmere Dich doch bitte um ihre Tochter, Harry ist leider noch kurzzeitig beschäftigt" begrüßte Vernon die Grangers. „Aber ich wollte Harry sehen" schmollte Hermine, „nichts für ungut Dudley, aber Harry und ich wir verstehen uns einfach".

„Ich werde ihn holen" sagte daraufhin Dudley zur Überraschung von Vernon, der aber nichts dagegen tun konnte. „Wirklich" schrie Hermine begeistert und strahlte Dudley an.

Vernon hatte dies alles nicht so gut aufgenommen versuchte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen, „lassen sie uns nach draußen gehen, meine Frau hat eine Kleinigkeit vorbereitet" meinte Vernon und ging mit den Grangers nach draußen, während sich Dudley auf den Weg in den Keller machte um Harry zu holen.

Dudley war etwas mulmig zumute als er den Keller betrat, er war seit Harry hier unten lebte noch nie im Keller gewesen und er fand diesen doch etwas unheimlich.

Harry hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, Vernon hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erst dann die Grangers begrüßen durfte, wenn er alles sauber gemacht hatte, und mit alles war auch der Keller gemeint, wie Vernon mit einem fiesen Grinsen vor knapp einer Stunde Harry mitgeteilt hatte.

Harry war gerade dabei in seinem Raum etwas aufzuräumen, wobei erschon jetzt wusste, dass er dies niemals schaffen würde und somit die Grangers heute nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde als sich die Tür öffnete und Dudley zu Harrys großer Überraschung den Raum betrat.

„Harry Du sollst nach oben kommen, Deine Arbeit kannst Du auch noch später erledigen" sprach Dudley ihn an, wobei er sich verstohlen im Raum umsah. „Hier lebst Du also, Du hast Dich nett eingerichtet" machte Dudley den Versuch ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ich darf wirklich jetzt schon nach oben und Hermine sehen" Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ja ich habe Dad keine andere Wahl gelassen, als ich ihm sagte ich würde Dich holen" kam die verlegende Antwort von Dudley. „ Du hast was gemacht" kam es verdattert von Harry, „Danke Dudley, Du hast was bei mir gut" brachte er gerade noch über die Lippen, bevor er sich mit einem Lächeln nach oben begeben wollte.

Als er an Dudley vorbei wollte, hielt dieser Harry am Arm fest, „Harry ich, ich wollte mich für die Vergangenheit entschuldigen und Dich fragen ob wir nicht einen Neuanfang machen wollen?" sprach Dudley so leise an das Harry fast nichts verstand.

Harrys Gesicht war gold Wert, doch kurz darauf hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, „Dudley ich nehme Deine Entschuldigung gerne an, was das andere angeht, wenn Du Dich in der Schule nicht wie ein kleines verwöhntes Kind benimmst, können wir es gerne versuchen, auch wenn ich nicht weis wie Deine Eltern darauf reagieren werden?"

„Das mit meinen Eltern las mal meine Sorge sein, die können mir eh nichts abschlagen und bei der anderen Sache werde ich mich bemühen, Versprochen" erwiderte ein erleichterter Dudley. „Doch nun las uns nach oben gehen, sonst bringt mich dies Hermine sicher noch um, sie konnte es nämlich kaum erwarten Dich wieder zu sehen" sagte Dudley wobei er sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

Hermine war derweil im Garten das reinste Nervenbündel, hibbelig sprang sie von einem Bein auf das andere und wollte dabei immer wieder zu einer Frage ansetzen, diese jedoch immer wieder im letzten Augenblick runterschluckte. Den Grangers war klar was sie immer wieder fragen wollte; wo bleibt Harry; doch sie konnten nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schütteln und setzten ihre für sie gezwungene Konservation mit den Dursleys fort.

Endlich sah Hermine Harry und Dudley auf sie zukommen. Ehe sich Harry versah hatte Hermine ihn auch schon stürmisch umarmt, was Vernon nun überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Oh, entschuldige Harry" sagte eine rot gewordene Hermine als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, Vom Gartentisch hörte man die Grangers lachen und auch Dudley stimmte nach kurzem zögern mit ein. „Ist schon gut Hermine" sagte ein perplexer Harry, „ich freue mich auch Dich wieder zu sehen".

„Last uns erst einmal etwas Kuchen essen und danach können wir uns ja etwas von den Erwachsenen zurückziehen" schlug Dudley vor.

Harry setzte sich etwas schüchtern an den Tisch, nachdem er kurz zu Vernon geblickt hatte und dieser ihn mit einen unauffälligen Kopfnicken sein widerwilliges Einverständnis dazu gegeben hatte. Für Harry war das alles neu, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da er bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt noch nie mit der Familie am Tisch sitzen durfte.

Karl und Jane Granger entgingen keineswegs die vielen kleinen Hinweise das hier etwas nicht ganz stimmen konnte, doch konnten sie noch nicht erkennen was. Zwar waren ihnen die kurzzeitigen Gesichtentgleisungen von Vernon Dursley keineswegs entgangen und auch das sich Harry nur recht zögerlich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, aber das weswegen verstanden sie nicht. Harry hatte doch immer nur in den höchsten Tönen von den Dursleys gesprochen? Was also lief hier verkehrt? Sie beschlossen dies weiter im Auge zu behalten schon allein wegen ihrer Tochter.

Die Dursleys sowie Harry und Hermine bekamen davon allerdings nichts mit. Während Vernon und Petunia meinten der Nachmittag würde mit Ausnahme das Harry doch noch anwesend war zur ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit laufen waren die Kinder einfach nur glücklich, was bei Harry und Hermine daran lag das sie sich wieder getroffen hatten und bei Dudley die Tatsache das er sich mit Harry mehr oder weniger vertragen hatte und natürlich die weitaus wichtigere Tatsache, dass er Kuchen essen konnte.

„Mrs. Dursley, sie müssen mir unbedingt das Rezept für diesen Kuchen geben, der schmeckt ja süperb" sagte Jane Granger und sah zu Petunia rüber. „Ja, also…. Ich werde es ihnen nachher selbstverständlich aufschreiben und danke für das Kompliment" antwortete Petunia zögerlich und sah dabei kurz zu Harry rüber. Auch dieser Blick entging denn Grangers nicht.

Harry, Dudley und Hermine entschuldigten sich kurze Zeit später und gingen in Dudleys Zimmer. Während die Erwachsenen ihre Konservation wieder aufnahmen.

„Also Grunnings ist die Firma in der ich arbeite, wir stellen Bohrmaschinen her, sie müssen wissen Bohrmaschine ist nicht gleich Bohrmaschine, es gibt da gravierende Unterschiede…Bla...Bla…Bla" so und so weiter labberte Vernon die armen Grangers voll, während Petunia an den Lippen ihres Mannes hing als wären seine Wörter das heilige Evangelium.

Währenddessen waren die Kinder in Dudleys Zimmer angekommen. „sag mal Harry, warum sind wir nicht in Dein Zimmer gegangen?" fragte Hermine. Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht was er sagen sollte, „sie mal Hermine" sprach er nach kurzer Zeit, „Du weist doch das ich vorhin eigentlich noch etwas tun sollte" als Hermine nickte fuhr er fort „na ja ich hatte mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt und die Dursleys wollten das ich es erst aufräume bevor ich raus darf, allerdings hat Dudley es geschafft das ich das aufräumen auf morgen verschieben durfte" sprach Harry weiter und war ganz und gar nicht froh seine erste richtige Freundin anzulügen. Hermine schien allerdings mit der Antwort zu frieden.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich die kleine Gruppe in zwei Lager gespalten, da Harry und Hermine anfingen über Bücher zu diskutieren und sich dabei immer weiter reinsteigerten wurde es Dudley zu dumm und er setzte sich vor seine Playstation. Harry und Hermine bekamen es erst nicht mit. „Und was hältst Du von In 80 Tagen um die Erde von Jules Verne" fragte gerade Hermine, als Dudley laut fluchend aufstand. „Verdammt diesen Killerrobotor übersehe ich doch jedes mal" „Dudley warum hast Du Dich aus unserer Unterhaltung ausgeklinkt und hast Dich vor die Playstation gesetzt bist Du sauer auf uns" fragte daraufhin Harry. „Äh, nein" nuschelte Dudley, „ich kann bloß noch nicht lesen und ihr unterhaltet euch nur über irgendwelche Bücher" gestand Dudley verlegen.

Harry der mitbekam wie peinlich dieses Geständnis Dudley war ging zu ihm rüber um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, Hermine sah dem neugierig zu. „Dudley ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag, in den nächsten Tagen bringe ich Dir das lesen und schreiben bei und wir sind wegen vorhin quitt, Du hattest ja noch etwas bei mir gut, OK?" „OK" flüsterte Dudley zurück. Hermine die das ganze verfolgt hatte fragte was sie den gerade abgemacht hatten.

„Weist Du Hermine, da Dudley noch nicht so gut lesen kann haben wir uns gedacht, das wir die letzte Zeit heute draußen verbringen, was meinst Du?" sagte Harry sich innerlich verfluchend, dass er sie schon wieder belogen hatte.

„Ja, OK" gab Hermine etwas enttäuscht zurück und so gingen sie wieder nach draußen.

Es war kurz vor halb sechs als sie den Garten wieder betraten, sie hörten Vernons Stimme, wie er gerade von einer Weiterentwicklung von Akkus für Bohrmaschinen berichtet.

Jane Granger sah Hermine nach draußen kommen und man konnte wenn man genau hinsah sehen, das sich in ihrem Gesicht so etwas wie Erleichterung zeigte. „Hermine schön das Du gerade raus gekommen bist, ich wollte Dich nämlich gerade holen, Dein Vater und ich möchten los, auch wenn es uns sehr gut gefallen hat" fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

Hermine sah sie enttäuscht an, doch als sie in ihrem Gesicht den flehenden Ausdruck sah nickte sie verstehend.

„Ach Harry" sagte Petunia als sich die Grangers zum Aufbruch bereit machte, „würdest Du noch schnell das Rezept für den Kuchen aus der Küche holen während wir die Grangers zum Auto bringen" wobei sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, den diesmal allerdings bis auf Harry niemand mitbekam. „Natürlich Tante Petunia, ich werde ihn schnell holen" und schon war Harry ins Haus gelaufen.

Als sich die Dursleys von den Grangers am Auto verabschiedenden kam Harry mit einem Zettel aus dem Haus gelaufen. „Ich habe es noch schnell abgeschrieben, damit Du das Original behalten kannst Tante Petunia" rief er beim laufen wobei er schnaufte. „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen" bedankte sich Jane Granger bei Harry und stieg ins Auto.

„Ach Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley" „Vernon und Petunia bitte Jane, dass hatten wir euch doch vorhin angeboten" schleimte daraufhin Petunia. „Also gut" lächelte Jane Petunia an „Vernon und Petunia, wir wollen am Montag für Hermine die Schulbücher besorgen und wollten euch fragen ob wir Dudley und Harry mitnehmen können, ich glaube die drei würden sich über einen gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel sicher freuen und wir können deren Schulbücher gleich mit besorgen". „Würde euch Dienstag auch passen" fragte Vernon, „Ja Dienstag würde auch gehen, also Dienstag, wir holen Dudley und Harry gegen 10.00 Uhr ab, wenn euch das recht ist?" „Ja, dass würde gehen, also auf Wiedersehen" säuselte Petunia. „Also Tschüss alle zusammen" riefen die Grangers im Chor und fuhren los.

„Warum sollten sie nicht am Montag fahren" fragte Petunia als sie ins Haus gingen. „Einen Moment noch" sagte er zu Petunia, „he Bursche geh und Räum die Sachen vom Gartentisch nach drinnen und danach musst Du noch die Küche sauber machen, hast Du mich verstanden" „Ja Onkel Vernon" sagte darauf Harry und lief zurück in den Garten, Dudley war schon vorher in sein Zimmer verschwunden.

„Also warum erst Dienstag?" hackte Petunia nach. „Ich muss erst Direktor Schnicker anrufen und ihn fragen ob unser Freak seine Bücher gestellt bekommt oder die Schule die Bezahlung übernimmt, verstehst Du Petunia? Ich habe keine Lust unser sauer verdientes Geld für diesen Freak zu opfern, es reicht das er sich auf unsere Kosten durchfüttern läst" raunte Vernon sie an. „Ja, da hast Du recht" antwortete Petunia und beide gingen ins Haus zurück.


	8. Einkaufen mit den Grangers

**Review**

Erst mal wieder einen Dank an alle für eure Reviews!

An alle Reviewer, ich möchte euch bitten an einer kleinen Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Ich habe die Story im groben bis zurzeit in Hogwarts im Kopf, doch weis ich zurzeit nicht, wie es dann weitergehen soll. Soll ich im groben die Hogwartsereignisse als Leitfaden nehmen, als im ersten Jahr die Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen usw. (Wobei ich dann das Ende des fünften Buches und das komplette sechste Buch nicht mit einbeziehen würde, da ich das sechste nicht mag und ich auch noch nicht weis, ob ich Sirius sterben lassen sollte) oder soll ich eine komplett neue Zeit in Hogwarts erfinden, wobei ich nicht weis ob ich das kann! Wer mitmachen will, schreibt bitte am Ende der Review „Ja beibehalten" für den Leitfaden der Hogwartsereignisse und „Nein ändern" für eine komplett neue Story.

PS: Ich persönlich stehe mehr zu „Ja beibehalten" aber das sei nur am Rande vermerkt!

Ich werde einige Anmerkungen zu den Reviews am Ende des Kapitels geben, da ich den Inhalt nicht Vorweggreifen möchte, also viel Spaß beim lesen.

**8. Einkaufen mit den Grangers **

Als die Grangers bei sich zuhause ankamen, schickten sie Hermine erst einmal in ihr Zimmer. Danach begaben sich Jane und Karl ins Wohnzimmer. „Sag mal Karl fandest Du das Verhalten von den Dursleys gegenüber Harry nicht auch ziemlich eigenartig?" fragte Jane in einem besorgenden Tonfall. „Ja Jane" antwortete Karl „aber ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hat".

„Vielleicht erfahren wir ja etwas mehr wenn wir Dienstag mit Harry und Dudley einkaufen gehen, ansonsten sollten wir abwarten und sie bei den nächsten Treffen weiter beobachten" sagte schließlich Jane resignierend.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht Liebes, auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass ich von der Vorstellung die Dursleys öfters zu uns einzuladen oder zu ihnen zu müssen nicht begeistert bin" antworte Karl verlegen. Dabei stand er auf um sich einen Cognac zu holen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich über etwas Gedanken machte. Jane die das schon kannte, ging in die Küche um das Abendbrot vorzubereiten.

Am Montag machte sich dann Vernon auf Mr. Schnicker einen Besuch abzustatten.

„Guten Tag Mr. Dursley, was verschafft mir die ehre ihres unerwarteten Besuchs?" begrüßte Mr. Schnicker Vernon, als er sein Büro betrat.

„Ah, Mr. Schnicker, guten Tag" antwortete Vernon während er sich setzte. „Ich bin gekommen um genaueres über das Schulgeld von Harry zu erfahren" kam Vernon gleich auf den Punkt.

„Nun Mr. Dursley, dass Schulgeld wurde schon in voller Höhe für die ersten fünf Jahre überwiesen, außerdem wurde uns ein Betrag von 1.000,00 Pfund zur Verfügung gestellt damit wir seine Schulsachen wie Bücher, Stifte, Hefte usw. bezahlen können" antwortete ihn Mr. Schnicker.

„Ah verstehe, ich wollte morgen die Schulsachen für meinen Sohn besorgen, wenn sie mir etwas von den tausend Pfund geben könnten, könnte ich die Sachen für meinen Neffen gleich mit besorgen" sagte Vernon und hatte ein heimtückisches Funkeln in den Augen, was allerdings Mr. Schnicker nicht verborgen blieb.

„Es tut mir leid Mr. Dursley, doch ist dieses nicht möglich" sagte Mr. Schnicker, woraufhin Vernon schnaubte, „aber wenn sie mir Belege über die gekauften Sachen für ihren Neffen vorlegen, dann werde ich ihnen selbstverständlich den Betrag erstatten. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Und mit diesen Worten beförderte er Vernon aus seinem Büro.

Als Vernon wieder im Ligusterweg ankam, war er zuerst über den Ausgang des Gesprächs wenig begeistert gewesen. So konnte er zwar den Schein waren, dass er die Bücher für seinen Neffen kaufte, doch konnte er sich nicht an diesem Geld bereichern. Aber kaum hatte er das Haus betreten, stahl sich wieder dieses fiese Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

/Ich hab's/ dachte sich Vernon/ich lasse den Freak gebrauchte Bücher kaufen, während Dudley neue bekommt und dann reiche ich die Quittungen von Dudleys Büchern bei der Schule ein/ „Freak, setzt Deinen faulen Arsch in Bewegung und komm in die Küche" brüllte Veron in den Keller. Als Harry erschien fuhr Vernon fort „ Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass wir Dir nicht neue Sachen kaufen können und wirst Dir deswegen morgen gebrauchte Bücher, sowie einen gebrauchten Ranzen kaufen. Du wirst dies aber den Grangers so verkaufen, als wäre dies Deine Idee da gebrauchte Sachen ja reichen würden, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja Onkel Vernon", „gut dann geh wieder an Deine Arbeit, schließlich kosten auch gebrauchte Bücher Geld".

Harry ging wieder in den Keller und freute sich schon auf morgen.

Am nächsten morgen wurden Dudley und Harry um kurz vor 10.00 Uhr von den Grangers abgeholt.

„Dudley, Harry seit ihr fertig?" wurden sie von Jane Granger begrüßt. „Ja Mrs. Granger, Tschüss Tante Petunia" sagte Harry. Danach stiegen Dudley und er in den Wagen ein.

„Wir werden über Mittag in der Stadt bleiben, es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich das Essen für die beiden übernehmen konnte. Immerhin muss ich mich noch irgendwie für das köstliche Mahl am Samstag revanchieren" sagte Jane Granger an Petunia gewandt.

„Ganz wie Du meinst Jane", lächelte Petunia ihr falsch entgegen und ging als Jane Granger in den Wagen stieg wieder ins Haus.

„So dann wollen wir uns mal einen schönen Tag machen" sprach Jane Granger in den Wagen hinein, als sie keine Antwort bekam sah sie kurz in den Rückspiegel und musste lächeln. Harry und Hermine saßen dicht nebeneinander und lasen zusammen in einem Buch, während Dudley Gameboy spielte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie in der Innenstadt an. Sie fuhren in ein Parkhaus, das Jane Granger gut kannte und stiegen aus dem Auto aus. Kurz darauf betrat die kleine Gruppe die Londoner Innenstadt.

„So, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir erst einmal ein wenig durch die Geschäfte bummeln und uns zum Schluss die Bücher kaufen, dann müssen wir nicht soviel mitschleppen" schlug Jane Granger vor. „Jaaa, aber wir müssen auch noch über den Flohmarkt, der heute Nachmittag anfängt, ja Mutti" bettelte Hermine.

„Ja, ja Hermine, dass habe ich Dir doch versprochen" und zu Harry und Dudley gewandt, „ihr müsst wissen, dass Hermine ganz verrückt nach Flohmärkten ist, sie streift liebend gern durch die Stände um was kostbares - ihrer Meinung nach - zu entdecken".

„Wirklich, ich war noch nie auf einem Flohmarkt" rief Harry begeistert aus, um in seinen Gedanken nachzutragen /und auch noch nie in der Stadt/.

Zuerst gingen sie durch einige Kleidungsgeschäfte, da Jane Granger für ihre Tochter noch einige Kleidungsstücke kaufen wollte. Petunia hatte Jane das Geld für die Bücher mitgegeben sowie etwas um für Dudley Anzüge zu kaufen, Harry jedoch wurde dabei mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

In der Boutique angekommen probierten Dudley und Hermine auch gleich Unmengen von Klamotten an.

„Harry, willst Du gar nichts anprobieren?" wurde er von Jane Granger angesprochen.

„Nein, ich äh…, ich habe gerade vor einem Monat neue Anziehsachen bekommen", dass war noch nicht einmal gelogen, doch waren es die abgetragenen Sachen von Dudley.

„Wenn Du meinst" antwortete Jane Granger, doch machte sie sich eine weitere geistliche Notiz. Sie beschloss beim Mittagessen ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und Dudley und Harry unauffällig auszuhorchen.

Nach gut einer Stunde verließen sie mit gefüllten Tüten und leereren Portemonnaie das Geschäft.

Es war jetzt mittlerweile kurz nach zwölf und Jane Granger schlug vor das sie sich ein Restaurant für das Mittagessen suchen sollten. Sie fanden ein sehr hübsches Restaurant in der nähe des Platzes, wo am Nachmittag der Flohmarkt stattfinden sollte. Sie fanden eine schönen Tisch und setzten sich hin.

Nachdem alle vier bestellt hatten, wobei Harry erst noch von Hermine überredet werden musste, mehr als eine Portion Pommes zu nehmen, begann Jane ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Sag einmal Harry, wie gefällt es Dir eigentlich so bei Deinen Verwandten?"

„Oh, sehr gut, warum fragen sie das Mrs. Granger"

„Nur so, ich dachte wir könnten während wir auf das Essen warten etwas Konservation betreiben. Und ich dachte das wäre eine einfache Frage zum Anfang um das Eis zu brechen!" versuchte Jane Granger der Frage auszuweichen.

„Ach so, wie gesagt gut, die Dursleys behandeln mich eigentlich fast zu gut"

Diese Antwort machte Jane wieder hellhörig/wieso diese übertriebene Herausstellung von den Dursleys. O.K., sie waren auf ihre Art nett, auch wenn ich sie nicht unbedingt zu unseren Freunden zählen möchte, doch gut hatten sie Harry während unseres Besuches eigentlich nicht behandelt, eher geduldet/ dachte sich Jane Granger dabei.

„Und Du Dudley, wie verstehst Du Dich mit Harry?"

„Seit ein paar Wochen recht gut, oder Harry?"

„Ja, da hast Du recht" antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln.

/Sie verstandenen sich also bis vor ein paar Wochen nicht gut/ merkte Jane sich gedanklich um dann wieder eine Frage zu stellen. „Kommt ihr eigentlich alle in dieselbe Klasse, oder in getrennte?".

„Ich komme in eine andere Klasse, mein Daddy wolle es so" antwortete Dudley ohne nachzudenken.

„Wieso wollte Dein Vater nicht das Du mit Harry in eine Klasse kommst?" fragte Jane Granger interessiert. Nach kurzer Zeit in der absolute Stille herrschte, antwortete Harry. „Wissen sie Mrs. Granger, Dudley hatte früher viele Freunde und Onkel Vernon möchte, dass Dudley auf eine Schule geht auf die auch diese gehen. Er hat nun Angst, dass Dudley und ich uns zu sehr anfreunden würden und ihm es deswegen schwer fallen würde die Schule nach dem ersten halben Jahr zu verlassen".

„WAS, Dudley soll nach dem ersten Halbjahr die Schule wechseln" schrie Hermine dazwischen.

„Ja, mein Vater meint es wäre besser für mich, aber das letzte Wort ist da noch nicht gesprochen" meinte Dudley resignierend.

Mittlerweile war das Essen gekommen und so machte sich Jane Granger nur eine gedankliche Notiz. /Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, aber ich werde schon noch dahinter kommen/ und widmende sich dann ihrem Essen.

Nachdem Essen führte Jane Granger ihre unauffällige Befragung fort. „Warum meint Dein Vater es wäre besser, dass Du die Schule wechselst?"

„Mrs. Granger, sie müssen wissen, dass mein Vater meint, dass es besser für mich wäre mehrere Freunde zu haben und er nicht möchte, dass ich nur mit Harry befreundet bin" antwortete Dudley leicht beschämt.

Jane Granger hatte mittlerweile zwar noch nicht genug Puzzelteile zusammen um sich ein genaues Bild zu machen, doch beschloss sie trotzdem mit dem „Verhör" aufzuhören, bevor jemand noch etwas merkte, wobei sie dabei vor allem an Harry dachte. Dennoch hatte sie schon genug Stücke zusammen um sich ein Bild auszumalen, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. /Nein, das kann nicht sein, so grausam können keine Menschen sein, Jane schäme Dich so etwas auch nur zu denken! Aber die „Beweise" deuten alle darauf hin. Ich muss das unbedingt mit Karl durchsprechen und am besten bis wir uns sicher sind Harry so oft es geht aus diesem Haus herausholen, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen/.

„Es ist jetzt schon recht spät, um noch weiter zu bummeln, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt über den Flohmarkt gehen, der gerade begonnen hat, er begann doch um 14.00 Uhr oder Hermine?"

„Ja Mutti, er hat gerade begonnen" antwortete daraufhin eine zapplige Hermine, die es kaum noch erwarten konnte dorthin zu gehen.

„Gut dann gehen wir erst über den Flohmarkt und danach kaufen wir noch die Schulbücher ein, ist das in Ordnung für euch?" fragte daraufhin Jane Granger weiter.

„Ja das ist in Ordnung für uns" antwortete Harry und damit verließen sie das Restaurant.

Auf dem Flohmarkt angekommen schaffte es Jane Granger nicht mehr, die drei Kinder im Augen zu behalten, da sie sich alle in Windeseile in alle Richtungen aufmachten, um den Flohmarkt zu erkunden. Sie machte sich jedoch nicht allzu viele Gedanken, da der Flohmarkt relativ übersichtlich war und sie alle drei, na ja vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Dudley; für außerordentlich pflichtbewusst empfand.

Harry schlenderte durch die Stände und begutachtete die Auslagen, als ihn ein Stand fast magisch anzog. Er sah sich die Auslage genauer an und nach kurzer Zeit viel ihm ein großes Buch ins Auge, es hatte den Titel „Der Almanach der Magie"! Dieses Buch sollte 15 Pfund kosten.

Was keiner der Dursleys und auch kein Granger wusste, war, dass Harry knapp 20 Pfund besaß. Diese hatte er beim aufräumen in einem alten Sparschwein gefunden. Da ihm klar war, dass er so oder so Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde, wenn er das Geld Vernon geben würde, hatte er sich entschlossen dieses für einen Zeitpunkt aufzuheben an dem er es gebrauchen könnte. Und dieser Zeitpunkt war gerade gekommen!

„Sir, kann ich dieses Buch mir mal genauer ansehen" und dabei zeigte er auf den Almanach der Magie.

„Es tut mir leid mein Junge, aber Du musst es so kaufen wie es da liegt oder gehen".

/Wenn der Junge darein sehen würde, würde er es nicht mehr kaufen, es sind ja nur leere Seiten drin, aber so erpicht wie dieser Knirps darauf ist kriege ich dieses verflixte Ding endlich los und das auch noch für gutes Geld/ dachte er nebenbei und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich gebe ihnen 10 Pfund dafür und nehme es ungelesen oder ich darf reinschauen und wenn es mir gefällt zahle ich den vollen Preis" antwortete darauf Harry.

/Mist der Junge scheint ein harter Brocken zu sein, aber so leicht mache ich ihm es nicht/ „tut mir leid, aber ich handele nicht". Harry hatte während er zuhörte, die Auslage weiter begutachtet und seine Schulbücher für das laufende Schuljahr entdeckt und so reifte in Harry eine weitere Idee. /Wenn ich die Schulbücher hier gleich mitkaufe läst er sich bestimmt auf den Handel ein und ich bekomme das Buch und nebenbei hat sich auch das Problem erübrigt, wie ich das Buch ungesehen nach Hause bekomme/ „Ich mache ihnen ein anderes Angebot, sie geben mir das Buch für 10 Pfund und ich kaufe diese vier Bücher ebenfalls noch dazu" und dabei zeigte er auf die Schulbücher.

Der Händler dachte einen Moment nach, jedes der Bücher sollte 20 Pfund kosten, also alles in allem 90 Pfund kein schlechtes Geschäft! „O.K. ich bin einverstanden Junge, dass macht dann 90 Pfund" und dabei wollte er die Bücher einpacken.

„Einen Moment noch, ich kann ihnen nur das Geld für das erste Buch geben, also 10 Pfund, den Rest würden sie dann bekommen wenn ich Mrs. Granger gefunden habe, da sie die Schulbücher bezahlen soll. Ich wäre ihnen allerdings dankbar, wenn sie das erste Buch ihr nicht zeigen würden und es unauffällig mit in der Tüte verschwinden lassen könnten, ich gebe ihnen dafür das Geld auch schon jetzt" sagt e Harry etwas verlegen.

/Ah, wie mir scheint darf niemand erfahren das der Junge Geld besitzt. Aber was soll's, Geld ist Geld ich werde ihm das Buch verkaufen außerdem bin ich es dann los. Aber wenn es keiner wissen darf das er Geld hat, dann kann ich daraus bestimmt noch etwas Profit schlagen/ „Also gut, doch dann verlange ich 12 Pfund für das Buch und keiner wird merken wie es in Deinen Besitz übergeht".

„Also gut einverstanden, hier haben sie das Geld" und Harry übergab dem Händler die 12 Pfund, „wenn sie noch einen Moment warten, dann werde ich Mrs. Granger holen damit sie die Schulbücher bezahlen kann".

Harry suchte Mrs. Granger auf dem Flohmarkt und wurde fünf Minuten später vor einen Stand für Schmuck fündig, Hermine war auch bei ihr und nur einen Stand weiter stand Dudley und schaute sich gebrauchte Gameboyspiele an.

„Mrs. Granger könnten sie mich zu einem Stand begleiten, ich habe da etwas gefunden, was ich mir kaufen möchte" sagte Harry.

„Wenn es nicht zu teuer ist können wir uns das gerne einmal ansehen, jedoch haben mir die Dursleys kein Geld für zusätzliche Sachen mitgegeben" gestand Jane Granger.

„Keine Angst Mrs. Granger genau für diese Sachen haben sie ihnen das Geld mitgegeben" und mit dieser Aussage führte er die anderen drei zu dem Stand an dem er das Buch erstanden hatte.

„Sehen sie Mrs. Granger, hatte ich nicht recht, genau dafür hatte ihnen meine Tante das Geld mitgegeben" und dabei zeigte er auf die vier Schulbücher.

„Aber Harry, Du brauchst Dir doch keine gebrauchten Bücher kaufen, mir wurde doch das Geld für neue mitgegeben"

„Aber Mrs. Granger, warum sollten wir denn mehr als das doppelte für neue ausgeben, wenn wir hier nur die hälfte bezahlen brauchen und das für Bücher die vollkommen ausreichen"

„Wenn Du es so siehst, na gut Harry" und an den Händler wendend, „wie viel wollen sie für die vier Bücher haben?"

„Für jedes einzelne 25 Pfund aber für alle zusammen sagen wir 90 Pfund" antwortete der Händler.

„Ich gebe ihnen für jedes Buch 20 Pfund also insgesamt 80 Pfund oder ich kaufe dem Jungen doch neue Bücher im Buchladen" entgegnete Mrs. Granger.

Der Händler der mit so was gerechnet hatte zögerte kurz und verkaufte dann die Bücher, er hatte ja den Preis bekommen den er haben wollte.

„So, da es schon spät ist und Harry seine Bücher schon hat, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir jetzt noch in den Buchladen gehen um für Dudley und Hermine die Schulbücher zu kaufen und fahren dann nach Hause, einverstanden?".

Die drei Kinder nickten synchron und begaben sich somit auf den Weg zum Buchladen. Dort angekommen gingen sie hinein und kauften die Bücher, sie kosten 168,90 Pfund. Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sein Onkel würde vielleicht das erste Mal stolz auf ihn sein, er hatte ihm gerade 88,90 Pfund gespart. Er ahnte gar nicht wie sehr er sich damit täuschte!

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause sprachen alle über den heutigen Tag und wie gut er ihnen gefallen hat. Keiner achtete dabei so richtig auf Harry, der seinen Beutel mit den Büchern fest auf seinem Schoss in seinen Armen hielt und sich recht wenig am Gespräch beteiligte, viel zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken bei dem Buch in seiner Tüte welches kein Schulbuch war.

Bei den Dursleys verabschiedeten sich die Granger bei Harry und Dudley, begrüßten bei der Restgeldübergabe noch schell Vernon, wobei Jane Granger es sich nicht nehmen lies Vernon darauf aufmerksam zu machen wie sparsam doch Harry war und fuhren dann nach Hause.

Vernon schickte Harry sofort in den Keller und fragte dann Dudley wie viel die Bücher von Harry sowie von ihm gekostet hätten. Als er die Beträge hörte und sich die Differenz ausrechnete stahl sich das uns schon bekannte fiese Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Doch falls jemand denken sollte er wäre Harry dafür dankbar der kannte Vernon nicht. Harry bekam von alledem nichts mit, kaum war er unten angekommen packte er auch schon den Almanach der Magie sowie sein Restgeld in sein kleines Versteck hinter einem losen Brett und wartete darauf dass er zum Essenmachen gerufen wurde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hermine Potter, gurke114, Chrissi und Minnilein: Wie Du gelesen hast, macht sich Jane Granger so einige Gedanken was bei den Dursley's mit Harry geschied, doch kann sie es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Vermutungen; die ich noch nicht genauer beschrieben habe, dass kommt noch; zutreffen.

An Alex Black5: Wie Du siehst, habe ich es nicht geschafft die Geschwindigkeit beizubehalten. Du musst wissen, dass ich die ersten sechs Kapitel schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben habe und mich erst jetzt traute sie ins Netz zu stellen. Nach euren tollen Reviews schrieb sich das Kapitel sieben wie von selbst, leider hat das bei Kapitel acht nicht angehalten. Ich werde mir Mühe geben ein bis zweimal die Woche zu posten. Ach ja das mit Dudley, ich hatte wirklich vor sie auf eine Schule zu schicken, jetzt lasse ich mir erst einmal alle Möglichkeiten offen.

An Indy: Ich wollte Hermine schon früher in meine Geschichte mit einbringen und eine bessere Lösung ist mir nicht eingefallen, Schade dass sie Dir nicht gefiel.

An Fawkes-90: Wie Du vielleicht erraten kannst finde Harry durch den Almanach der Magie im nächsten Kapitel so einiges über das Zaubern heraus.


	9. Der Almanach der Magie

Hi, ich habe einige Anmerkungen zu machen, bevor ihr das nächste Kapitel lest. Zum einem zu der Frage nach den Paarings, ich habe überhaupt noch keine Ahnung, nur eins weis ich, diese Story wird KEINE SLASH-STORY! Ihr könnt mir gerne eure Paarings-Vorschläge mitteilen.

Zum anderen werde ich versuchen die meisten Charaktere, die Rowling in ihren Büchern benutzt hat in meine FanFic mit einfließen zu lassen. Fast alle werden ihre Charakterzüge beibehalten, dass heißt, dass Voldemort definitiv bei mir böse bleiben wird, sowie Hagrid definitiv einer von den guten ist. Ihr wundert euch sicher warum ich Dumbledore nicht als Beispiel für die gute Seite erwähnt habe, dazu komme ich jetzt. Es gibt drei Charaktere, die ich mir für die gute als auch für die böse Seite vorstellen könnte. Zurzeit weis ich noch nicht auf welcher Seite sie in meiner Fanfic stehen werden. Die drei Charaktere sind:

Dumbledore, er könnte der gute Großvater Typ sein, wie auch ein nur auf sein Wohl bedachter Marionettenspieler!

Danach Snape, entweder ist er der miese Typ so wie er hingestellt wird und doch ein Spion für Voldemort, oder er muss Harry so behandeln, da sonst die Todesserkinder verdacht schöpfen würden. Wenn er Harry nett behandeln würde, könnte er damit sie beide in Gefahr bringen.

Und die dritte Person ist zu eurer Überraschung wahrscheinlich Draco Malfoy, ist er wirklich dieses Ar…., oder lag es nur daran, dass Harry seine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hat und danach sein Stolz im Weg lag!

Bei diesen drei Charakteren bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher auf welcher Seite ich sie Stelle. Ach und noch eine Anmerkung zu einer ganz bestimmten Person, ich kann Ron Weasley nicht ausstehen, ich hasse ihn regelrecht! Dies bedeutet dass er bei mir ein Dreckstück sein wird ein blöder Neidhammel, der nur auf sein Wohl bedacht ist. Also an alle die ihn mögen, ich hoffe ihr kommt damit klar, denn sorry aber daran wird sich nichts ändern!

Review

Wieder einmal Danke an alle, für die tollen Reviews. Ich freue mich, dass euch meine Fanfic immer besser gefällt. Ich werde mir Mühe geben das sich dieses nicht ändert!

An Condor007: Ich habe einen Teil meiner Inspiration tatsächlich aus diesen zwei Fanfics bekommen.

Einen herzlichen Dank übrigens an meine neue Beta-Leserin gurke114! Ihre Ratschläge und Verbesserungen habe ich fast alle um nicht zu sagen alle übernommen und ich glaube – nein ich weis – dass dadurch die Fanfic noch besser wurde. Also noch einmal DANKE gurke114!

**9. Der Almanach der Magie **

Nach dem Abendesse, dass für Harry schlechter verlaufen war, als er sich das gedacht hatte, da er nicht belohnt wurde für seinen Bücherkauf auf den Flohmarkt, sondern angeschrieen wurde - wie er es bloß wagen konnte soviel Geld für diese Bücher auszugeben - begab er schnell in seinen Keller um das Buch zu lesen. Denn darauf hatte er sich schon seit dem Kauf gefreut und noch nicht einmal dieses unerwartete Abendessen konnte daran etwas ändern.

Er schlug es voller Vorfreude auf nur um dann lauthals zu fluchen. „Verdammte Sch…, dieses blöde Buch ist ja vollkommen leer! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt und ich dachte ich könnte darin etwas über Zauberei erfahren und was ich eigentlich bin" schrie Harry wütend, um kurz darauf vor Schock fast vom Bett zu fallen.

Auf der ersten Seite des Buches war auf einmal ein Satz erschienen, der Harry voll aus der Bahn warf. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und las mit zittrigen Händen den Satz. ´Erst einmal, ich bin kein verdammtes Buch, ich bin der Almanach der Magie und Du musst ein Zauberer sein, da Du sonst weder in mir lesen könntest, geschweige denn mir zu antworten. Und Du kannst so gut wie alles in mir über Zauberei erfahren.´ Kaum hatte Harry dies gelesen verblasste die Schrift um dann vollends zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf erschien ein neuer Satz. ´Wenn Du etwas wissen willst schreibe es bitte auf diese Seite, ich werde Dir dann antworten!´

Harry erwachte nur langsam aus seiner Starre. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte ging er zu seinem provisorischen Schreibtisch; ein alter wackelnder Küchentisch, den er notdürftig repariert hatte; und griff sich einen Stift. Mit dem ging er zurück zu seinem Bett, griff sich das Buch und schrieb mit zittriger Hand seine erste Frage. ´Wie funktioniert das Zaubern?´

´Oh gleich am Anfang eine sehr interessante Frage! Also es gibt zwei Arten der Zauberei wie man Magie ausführen kann, wobei es noch einige Unterordnungen gibt´.

1. Zaubern mit einem Zauberstab, dieser enthält immer einen Leiter im inneren der aus einem „Teil" - so möchte ich es einmal nennen - eines magischen Tieres besteht.

2. Zauberstablose Magie, die wie der Name schon sagt darauf beruht, dass man keinen Zauberstab benötigt. Diese Art der Zauberei ist allerdings in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr weit verbreitet.

Danach verblasste wieder die Schrift und die fünfte Seite des Buches wurde aufgeschlagen. Ein neuer Eintrag erschien.

´Die genaue Reihenfolge der Möglichkeiten Magie zu erzeugen läst sich am besten anhand dieser Reihenfolge verdeutlichen. Wobei man immer beachten muss, dass es vom Zauberer abhängt was ihm am leichtesten fällt. Jedoch ist dieses die wahrscheinlichste Reihenfolge´.

1.Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab, sowie mit einer genau beschriebenen Bewegung und einen dazu gehörenden laut gesagten Spruch.

2.Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab, sowie mit einer genau beschriebenen Bewegung ohne das der dazu gehörenden Spruch laut gesagt wird, auch genannt nonverbales Zaubern.

3. Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab, ohne eine Bewegung mit diesem, jedoch muss er auf das Ziel gerichtet sein. Mit dem dazu gehörenden laut gesagten Spruch.

4. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, mit einer genauen Bewegung eines Arms (die Bewegung ist identisch mit der Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, der unterschied besteht nur darin, das keiner in der Hand ist)und einen dazu gehörenden laut gesagten Spruch.

5. Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab, ohne eine Bewegung mit dem diesen, jedoch muss er auf den das Ziel gerichtet sein. Ohne das der dazu gehörenden Spruch laut gesagt wird, auch genannt das perfekte nonverbale Zaubern.

6. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, ohne eine Bewegung eines Arms und einen dazu gehörenden laut gesagten Spruch.

7. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, mit einer genauen Bewegung eines Arms (die Bewegung ist identisch mit der Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, der unterschied besteht nur darin, das keiner in der Hand ist), ohne das der dazu gehörenden Spruch laut gesagt wird.

8. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, wobei der Fokus des Zaubers die Augen sind (was bedeutet, dass keine Bewegung möglich ist) und einen dazu gehörenden laut gesagten Spruch.

9. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, ohne eine Bewegung eines Arms, wobei dieser auf das Ziel gerichtet sein muss und ohne einen laut gesagten dazu gehörenden Spruch.

10. zaubern ohne Zauberstab, wobei der Fokus des Zaubers die Augen sind (was bedeutet, dass keine Bewegung möglich ist) und ohne einen laut gesagten dazu gehörenden Spruch.

´Dies sind im Großen und Ganzen die zehn Möglichkeiten zu zaubern. Zu bedenken ist, dass kaum ein Zauberer in der heutigen Zeit mehr als die erste Möglichkeit beherrscht. Nur die besten beherrschen die Möglichkeit zwei oder drei und ganz wenige die Möglichkeit vier oder fünf! Seit Jahrhunderten ist kein Zauberer mehr bekannt der eine der Möglichkeiten ab Punkt sechs beherrscht. Die letzten Bekannten waren die vier Gründer von Hogwarts, die wenn man Gerüchten glaubt die Möglichkeiten bis zur Position neun beherrschten, mit Ausnahme der Möglichkeit acht. Nur einer war laut den Gerüchten in der Lage die Möglichkeiten eins bis neun komplett zu beherrschen und das war Merlin selbst. Die Möglichkeit zehn wurde noch nie erreicht doch muss sie rein theoretisch möglich sein!´

Damit schloss das Buch diese Seite ab, jedoch verblasste die Schrift nicht wie vorher, sondern blieb auf dieser Seite sichtbar. Was Harry noch nicht wusste war, dass sie nur für ihn sichtbar war, für alle anderen war die Seite leer.

Als Harry zurück blätterte, sah er zu seinem erstaunen, das sich auf der zweiten Seite ein Inhaltsverzeichnis gebildet hatte und unter Punkt 1 ´Die Möglichkeiten der Magie siehe Seite 5´ stand.

Harry blätterte schnell zur Seite eins zurück um eine neue Frage zu stellen. ´Sehe ich das richtig, dass Du unwichtige Frage auf dieser Seite beantwortest. Und nach kurzer Zeit Deine Antwort wieder verblasst. Du jedoch bei wichtigen Fragen diese in Dir übernimmst?´ schrieb Harry schnell nieder.

´Ja, Du hast recht, nur relevante, dass Geplänkel – so möchte ich es mal nennen – findest Du auf dieser Seite wieder und es verschwindet, wenn Du es gelesen hast´ Kaum hatte Harry die Worte gelesen waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und neue Wörter erschienen an dieser Stelle ´Anders ist es bei Punkten die man nie vergessen und sie deswegen auch immer mal wieder nachlesen sollte, deswegen der Punkt von Seite fünf! Du musst verstehen Magie ist vielschichtig und man muss immer das Grundprinzip verstehen, nein sogar verinnerlichen um sich zu verbessern!´ danach verblasste auch dieser Satz.

´Was bewirkt eigentlich alles die Magie, ich habe z.B. festgestellt, dass sich meine Sinne von normalen Menschen sehr unterscheiden. Ich höre, sehe und fühle besser als jeder den ich kenne!´

´Ja Du hast Recht, ein Vorteil der Magie ist, dass sich bestimmte Sinne schneller und besser Endwickeln können, auch werden so genannte Benachteiligungen ausgeglichen´.

´Meinst Du so etwas wie die Sprache, ich konnte bis zu meinem dritten Lebensjahr nicht richtig sprechen, zwar habe ich ab und zu von draußen Laute gehört, doch konnte ich sie nicht zuordnen, trotzdem konnte ich meinem Onkel sofort antworten?´

´Ja, das ist ein gutes Beispiel, Deine Magie hat die Laute, die Du immer von draußen gehört hast in Wörter umgesetzt und so konntest Du Deinen Onkel antworten´ (An Alex Black5: ich hoffe Dir gefällt meine Möglichkeit, wie ich das mit dem Reden geregelt habe, Bis zur Deiner hoffentlich nächsten Review, chaine).

´Ich werde jetzt erst einmal Schluss machen´ schrieb Harry als er auf seinen alten Wecker sah und dieser Mitternacht anzeigte.

´Du brauchst mir nicht zu schreiben wenn Du müde bist, ich bin immerhin nur ein Buch, ein gutes Buch, um nicht zu schreiben ein Außergewöhnliches Buch, aber trotzdem nur ein Buch!´

Zuerst war Harry nahe dran dem Buch zu widersprechen, aber dann beschloss er sich darauf dieses morgen zu tun und ging schlafen.

Am nächsten morgen machte er sich schnell daran seine Aufgaben zu erledigen. Außerdem musste er einen neuen Zeitplan aufstellen, um alles was er sich vorgenommen hatte unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Es war sechs Uhr morgens und das Frühstück musste um genau sieben Uhr und fünfzehn Minuten auf dem Tisch stehen, da Vernon um acht bei der Arbeit sein musste und er gut 20 Minuten fuhr. 20 Minuten brauchte er für ein gepflegtes Frühstück und fünf Minuten kalkulierte er für unvorhergesehenes ein, also kam er immer exakt um 7.15 Uhr in die Küche.

Harry hatte also noch eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, er ging in sein Bad und machte sich frisch, als er damit fertig war, war es 20 nach 6 und so beschloss er noch eine halbe Stunde in seinem neuen Buch zu „lesen".

/Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja wir hatten über meine Sinne und die Möglichkeiten der Magieanwendung gesprochen/ dachte Harry während er überlegte, was er in das Buch als nächstes schreiben sollte. ´Meinst Du es wird zu schwer für mich sein ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, ich besitze nämlich zurzeit noch keinen und weis auch nicht wie ich an einen herankommen kann?´

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien die Antwort des Buches. ´Wieso besitzt Du keinen Zauberstab, Du bist doch ein Zauberer? Ein normaler Zauberer bekommt doch immer seinen Stab mit elf, wieso Du nicht?´

´Weil ich erst sechs bin und noch keine elf und außerdem sind meine Verwandten bei denen ich lebe keine Zauberer´.

´Du bist erst sechs?´ und Harry hatte das Gefühl das in den geschriebenen Wörtern des Buches Unglaube herauszulesen war.

´Ja ich bin erst sechs´ schrieb Harry wütend, ist das etwa ein Problem für Dich?´

´Nein, dass ist kein Problem für mich. Du musst allerdings ein außergewöhnlich hohes Magiepotenzial haben, wenn Du dann schon in mir lesen und schreiben kannst. Ich offenbare mich eigentlich nur Zauberern, die meiner Würdig sind und schon etwas von Magie verstehen, die meisten die mich lesen konnten; und das ist schon lange her; waren zu dem Zeitpunkt 14 bzw. 15 Jahre alt´ beendete das Buch seine Ausführungen, bevor die Schrift wieder verschwand.

Harry war zu geschockt um zu reagieren, doch bevor er eine neue Frage stellen konnte viel sein Blick zu Uhr und er erschrak. Es war zwei Minuten nach sieben und er hatte noch kein Frühstück vorbereitet. Schnell steckte er das Buch weg und lief nach oben. Er schaffte es zwar das Frühstück rechtzeitig vorzubereiten, aber er wusste, dass es nicht gut genug war und er Ärger bekommen würde.

Pünktlich um viertel nach sieben stapften Vernon gefolgt von Petunia und Dudley die Treppe Richtung Küche runter. Als sie die Küche betraten fing auch schon das Donnerwetter an. „Freak, was glaubst Du was das sein soll" und dabei zeigte Vernon auf den gedeckten Tisch. „Frü… Frühstück, Onkel Vernon?" stotterte Harry. „Frühstück?" antwortete Vernon gereizt, „Merke Dir eins nur weil Du ab Montag in die Schule gehst, kannst Du Dir noch lange nicht erlauben Deine Arbeiten zu vernachlässigen. Du bekommst heute nichts zu Essen für diese Unverfrorenheit und nun geh in Deinen Keller!" und als Harry an der Kellertür angekommen war und diese geöffnet hatte, sprach Vernon noch mal auf ihn ein. „Ach und Freak", bei diesen Worten drehte sich Harry zu Vernon um, um noch kurz in ein grinsendes Gesicht von eben diesen zu blicken bevor er die Treppe runter flog. Vernon hatte ihm mit dem Fuß fest in den Magen getreten, sodass Harry den Halt vor Schmerzen verlor und eben diese herunter fiel. „Und las Dir das eine Lehre sein" schrie Vernon ihm noch nach während er die Tür zuschlug. Harry krabbelte in sein Zimmer zurück und lies sich unter Schmerzen auf sein Bett nieder. /Warum immer ich, was habe ich denn bloß schlimmes Verbrochen/ dachte er noch bei sich, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlaf abdriftete.

Drei Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, er machte sich unter Schmerzen an seine Arbeit und erledigte alles ohne großes Aufsehen bis zum Abend. Danach lies er sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen und machte sich wieder mit knurrenden Magen daran in das Buch zu schreiben.

´Was meintest Du damit, ich müsste ein sehr hohes Magiepotenzial haben?´, schrieb er in das Buch.

´Nur jemand mit einem hohen Magiepotenzial kann mich benutzen. Aber um auf Deine Frage von heute Morgen zurück zu kommen, ja ich würde Dir nach allem was ich bis jetzt von Dir weis; und das ist bekanntlich nicht viel; Dir zutrauen stablose Magie auszuführen´.

´Das, das meinst Du wirklich?´ Harry konnte es kaum fassen er sollte zaubern lernen können und das ganz ohne Stab.

´Ja, dass glaube ich, doch nun höre mir genau zu. Ich werde Dir in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen die Grundlagen der Magie näher bringen und Dir danach vielleicht schon den einen oder anderen einfachen Spruch. Am besten Du besorgst Dir dafür dennoch einen Stabersatz. Was ich damit meine, ist ein einfaches Stück Holz in der Länge eines Stabes, damit Du die Bewegungen die wir lernen später ohne Probleme mit Deinem Zauberstab ausführen kannst. Danach sehen wir weiter´.

Harry hatte sich alles genau durchgelesen und eingeprägt und konnte es alles gar nicht erwarten. Aber für heute hatte er erst einmal genug getan und ging schlafen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Harry immer gleich, von seinen Verwandten wurde er gemieden, jedoch auch nicht mehr geschlagen. Vernon hatte nämlich Angst, dass man sonst in der Schule blaue Flecken bei Harry erkennen könnte und das war nun ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne. Jeden Abend verbrachte Harry von acht bis zwölf damit in seinem Buch zu lernen, er wusste jetzt, das die Magie aus einem selbst kam, jeder Mensch besaß einen magischen Kern, jedoch war er bei den wenigsten entwickelt. Je größer der Kern, desto größer die magische Macht. Menschen bei denen der Kern nicht entwickelt war, nannten Zauberer Muggel, oder wenn sie aus magischen Familien stammten Squibs. Er hatte gelernt, dass man durch Meditation seinen Kern erreichen konnte und sich dieser durch spezielle Übungen auch noch vergrößern lies, wobei er sowieso noch wachsen würde bis er Volljährig war. Dies war bei Zauberern aus diesem Grund schon mit 17 Jahren. Harry saugte alles auf wie ein Schwamm. Er lernte weiter, dass alles und jeder eine Aura hatte und nur die mächtigsten Zauberer ihre eigene verschleiern konnten. Jedoch konnten auch nur diese wenn überhaupt, die Auren von jemand sehen.

So verging die Woche und Harry lernte allerhand über die Magie im Allgemeinen.

Es war Sonntag und somit würden Dudley und Harry morgen in die Schule kommen. Harry war zwar begeistert, was er alles Neues aus seinem Buch lernte, doch auch ein wenig enttäuscht. „Sag mal, warum bringst Du mir immer noch keine Zaubersprüche bei" schrieb er dann auch am Sonntagabend.

Gedulde Dich mein junger Freund, ich werde Dich bald das Zaubern lehren, doch musstest Du zuerst das Grundsätzliche verstehen. Dies wird heutzutage meistens vernachlässigt und dadurch gibt es kaum noch mächtige Zauberer. Aber nun geh schlafen, wie Du mir heute mitteiltest, ist Morgen ein großer Tag für Dich´. Und kurz darauf schlief Harry ein.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und bitte schreibt mir wieder einige Reviews, sie sind ein toller Ansporn für mich und ich freue mich über jede einzelne riesig!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel Euer chaine


	10. Neue Freunde, neue Feinde!

**10. Neue Freunde, neue Feinde!!!! **

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry in aller frühe um 5.00 Uhr auf. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt und konnte einfach nicht länger schlafen. Hibbelig stand er nach fünf Minuten auf und nahm sich seine Schulbücher. Er blätterte eins nach dem anderen durch, doch da er sie langweilig fand – immerhin hatte er schon Vernon's alte Schulbücher bis zur vierten Klasse gelesen und verstanden – nahm er sich wieder den Almanach der Magie vor.

Nach kurzen zögern fing er eine Frage in das Buch zu schreiben, die ihn schon lange beschäftigte.

´Sag mal, gibt es eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, dass ich Zauberer unter den Menschen die ich begegne erkenne? Ich würde mich nämlich gerne einmal mit Zauberern unterhalten und vielleicht von ihnen erfahren wo man magische Gegenstände erstehen kann. Ich könnte mir zwar nichts leisten, aber mal durch magische Geschäfte schlendern, wäre bestimmt interessant´.

Bevor das Buch antworten konnte schrieb Harry weiter,

´Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass die „Gespräche" mit Dir nicht schön sind´.

Wenn das Buch hätte schmunzeln können, dann hätte es das bestimmt getan, so aber antwortete es.

´Ich finde es nett, dass Du unsere Gespräche schön findest, aber wie ich Dir bereits mitteilte bin ich nur ein Buch´.

Es wurde von einem schreienden Harry unterbrochen, denn auch wenn die Verständigung eigentlich nur schriftlich von statten ging, konnte das Buch dennoch das gesprochene Wort verstehen.

„Du bist nicht nur ein Buch, Du bist einer meiner wenigen Freunde, um ehrlich zu sein neben Hermine mein einziger Freund" und dabei wurde Harry immer lauter!

´Schon gut Harry, beruhige Dich wieder. Die Magie die Du gerade freisetzt könnte schlimme Konsequenzen haben, da Du sie noch nicht kontrollieren kannst!!!´, schrieb das Buch schnell.

Um dann Fortzufahren, ´ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Du in mir mehr als nur ein Buch siehst! und dann gleich einen Freund - ich bin wenn man das so schreiben kann - gerührt´.

Als die Schrift verblasste und das Buch merkte, dass sich Harry wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhr es fort.

´Um auf Deine frage von vor Deinem Wutausbruch zurück zu kommen, es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten einen Zauberer zu erkennen. Doch Du kannst zurzeit noch keine Ausführen´.

´Warum nicht´, fing Harry an zu schreiben um dann kurz inne zu halten, wobei der Stift auf der Seite verharrte. Dann fuhr er fort, ´und wieso konntest Du mich eben eigentlich verstehen und am ersten Tag wo wir uns kennen lernten auch?´

´Das liegt an Deiner Magie, wenn jemand bewusst oder unbewusst große Mengen an roher Magie freisetzt, dann kann ich ihn verstehen. Wie sollte ich sonst heraus bekommen wie jemand meiner würdig ist. Einer der besten - wenn auch gefährlichsten Leiter - um rohe Magie freizusetzen, ist Wut. Und wie Du selber weißt, warst Du zu beiden Zeitpunkten ziemlich wütend. Über Deine rohe Magie konnte ich Dich beides Mal verstehen. Aber es fällt mir nicht leicht´.

´Ich verstehe! Nun aber zurück zu meiner Frage, welche Möglichkeiten?´

Er sah als er auf die Antwort wartete auf die Uhr und erschrak, es war viertel vor sieben und so einen Morgen wie am Mittwoch wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben. Schnell klappte er den Almanach zu und lief nach oben um Frühstück zu machen.

Es war 20 Minuten vor 8.00 Uhr und Vernon brachte Harry und Dudley auf seinem Weg in die Arbeit zur Schule. Dort angekommen drückte er Dudley noch einmal und steckte ihm fünf Pfund zu. Dann fuhr er weiter zur Arbeit ohne Harry auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dieses Verhalten wurde allerdings von den Grangers beobachtet, die auf Harry gewartet hatten, da er mit Hermine in dieselbe Klasse gehen würde, in die 1a.

Dudley sollte währenddessen in die 1b kommen. Vernon hatte darauf bestanden, als er die Quittungen von Dudleys Schulbüchern Mr. Schnicker vorlegte und die 168,90 Pfund ausgehändigt bekam!

Jane und Karl Granger warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, wobei sie beide an ihr Gespräch von letzter Woche zurück dachten und gingen Harry entgegen.

**Flashback **

„Karl, können wir uns bitte gleich mal kurz unterhalten", rief Jane Granger ins Wohnzimmer, während sie Hermine in ihr Zimmer schickte.

„Was ist den Liebling, hattest Du Probleme beim Einkaufsbummel?" fragte Karl, als er ihr entgegen kam.

„Nicht direkt, aber mir sind ein paar Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen im Bezug auf Harry und ich möchte von Dir wissen, was Du davon hältst".

„Vervollständigen sie das Bild, das wir uns schon nach dem Besuch bei den Dursleys gemacht hatten?" fragte Karl während sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzten.

„Nun ja, es passt zu unseren Beobachtungen von damals, aber einen Reim kann ich mir daraus noch nicht machen" gestand Jane.

Jane erzählte Karl daraufhin alles was sie bei ihrer Einkaufstour beobachtet hatte, angefangen vom Kauf der Anziehsachen, wo Harry trotz seiner ihrer Meinung nach schlecht passenden Anziehsachen nichts gekauft hatte und mit einer nicht überzeugenden Ausrede kam. Über das Gespräch beim Mittagessen, wo Dudley einige interessante Details über Mr. Durley und dessen Verhältnis zu Harry herausgerutscht waren. Bis hin zum Schulbücherkauf und Harrys Bitte gebrauchte kaufen zu dürfen. Als sie abgeschlossen hatte, sah sie ihren Ehemann erwartungsvoll an.

„Und, was denkst Du?"

„Also wenn ich das richtig verstehe und unsere Beobachtungen vom ersten Treffen dazu zähle, denkst Du das die Dursleys Harry misshandeln, sehe ich das richtig Jane?"

„Oh Gott bewahre, NEIN Karl, welche Familie würde ein Mitglied misshandeln und dann auch noch so einen kleinen Jungen! Nein Karl ich glaube das Harry von seiner Familie nicht wie ein Familienmitglied angesehen und nur geduldet wird!" beendete Jane ihre Ausführungen.

„Ja so ähnlich sehe ich das auch Jane, ich wollte bloß sicher gehen. Denn ein kleiner Teil von mir hat Angst, dass ich mit dieser fürchterlichen Vermutung Recht haben könnte. Ich bin dennoch der Auffassung, dass wir Harry weiter im Auge behalten sollten".

„Ja Karl, da hast Du Recht. Wir können ihn ja öfters zu uns einladen und ihn unauffällig aushorchen, immerhin geht er mit Hermine in eine Klasse" schlug Jane vor.

Wobei sie in Gedanken dachte/auch ein kleiner Teil von mir glaubt dies Karl, ich hoffe nur das es sich niemals bestätigen wird/.

„Gute Idee Jane, so machen wir es" antwortete Karl und beendete damit das Gespräch. Jedoch hingen die Gedanken der Beiden, an diesem Abend, noch lange bei diesem Gespräch und Harry.

**Flashback Ende **

Kurz bevor Karl und Jane Harry erreicht hatten, wurden sie von einem braun gelockten Harrschopf überholt, der Harry kurz darauf in die Arme fiel.

„Hallo Harry, ich habe Dich total vermisst" sagte Hermine, während ein zarter Rot Ton ihre Wangen färbte.

„Oh.. äh, hallo Hermine" antwortete ein sichtlich irritierter Harry.

„Ich bin schon total gespannt was wir so alles in der Schule lernen und wie die Lehre so sind und…" ratterte Hermine nur so runter.

„Stopp Hermine, las Harry doch auch mal zu Wort kommen" wurde sie von einer lachenden Jane unterbrochen.

„Aber Mum, ich wollte doch nur von Harry wissen…"

„Halt junge Dame nun fang nicht so an!" ermahnte sie daraufhin Karl und an Harry gewannt, „Hallo Harry, schön Dich wieder zu sehen. Ich würde vorschlagen ich bringe Euch in Eure Klasse und ihr lernt Eure neuen Klassenkameraden kennen".

Gesagt getan und drei Minuten später standen Harry und Hermine ihren neuen Klassenkameraden gegenüber. Harry war etwas unwohl, da er noch nie Freunde hatte, bis auf Hermine

/Aber dieses Energiebündel zieht einen auch in ihren Bann/.

Er stellte sich abseits an die Wand und schaute schüchtern die anderen an.

Hermine die auch noch nie leicht Freunde finden konnte, da sie für die meisten immer zu intellektuell war, gesellte sich zu ihm.

Jane und Karl Granger hatten während dessen die Schule wieder verlassen und fuhren zur Arbeit.

„Harry, sollten wir uns nicht zu den anderen gesellen?" fragte eine schüchterne Hermine.

„Du hast Recht Hermine, aber ich weis einfach nicht was ich zu den anderen sagen soll" gestand Harry.

„Ach komm schon Harry, zu zweit wird es uns leichter fallen"

Und so gingen Harry und Hermine zu den anderen. Den ersten den sie ansprachen war wie sie später wussten ein gewisser Richard Hamilton.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry und das neben mir ist Hermine".

„He Phillip, he Ernie, seht Euch mal diese zwei lächerlichen Gestalten an, die es gewagt haben mich anzusprechen" schrie Richard zu zwei anderen Jungs. „Ich glaube, dass wir hier zwei Paradebeispiele für unseren Lieblingszeitvertreib gefunden haben".

Dabei zeigte er auf Harry und Hermine.

„Oh ja, die sind perfekt, Richard" antwortete der Junge den er Ernie genannt hatte. Und die beiden Jungs kamen auf Richard zu. Als sie bei ihm ankamen, drehte sich Richard wieder zu Harry und Hermine.

„Hört mir genau zu ihr beiden, macht Euch bloß vom Acker, oder ihr werdet nicht erst später sondern sofort zu spüren bekommen was es heißt sich mit uns anzulegen!".

Harry und Hermine gingen schnell weiter, doch die meisten anderen Kinder kannten die Gang von Richard, Ernie und Phillip und gingen ihnen lieber aus dem Weg. Zum Schluss blieb nur noch ein kleiner Junge übrig, der etwas abseits in einer Ecke stand. Diesmal war es Hermine, die ein Gespräch begann.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine und das ist Harry" sprach sie ihn ängstlich an.

„Hi ich bin Malcom, schön Euch kennen zu lernen"

„Warum hast Du keine Angst mit uns zu sprechen, während alle anderen Angst vor den dreien da hinten haben?" wagte Harry ihn zu fragen.

„Nun, wie soll ich es sagen, ich hoffe, dass ihr wenn ich es Euch erzähle trotzdem mit mir befreundet sein wollt" druckste Malcom herum.

„Keine Angst Malcom, Du scheinst nett zu sein, wir wären gerne mit Dir befreundet, egal was Du uns zu sagen hast" antwortete Hermine und sah dabei bittend zu Harry, der nur nickte.

„Also, ich war bis jetzt der Lieblingszeitvertreib von den Dreien und das bedeutet ständig gejagt und verprügelt zu werden" gestand Malcom verlegen.

„Malcom hör mir zu", sagte Harry, „Du kannst nichts dafür und Hermine und ich würden gerne Deine Freunde werden".

„Wirklich?" fragte Malcom.

„Ja wirklich" antworteten Harry und Hermine synchron.

Daraufhin sahen sich die drei an und fingen schallend an zu lachen.

Richard, Ernie und Phillip, hatten das ganze verfolgt und kamen jetzt zu den dreien rüber geschlendert.

„Sie einer an da haben wir ja alle drei beisammen, wie Rücksichtsvoll von Euch" sprach Richard sarkastisch.

Er schien der Anführer dieses Haufens zu sein.

„Verpisst Euch" giftete Harry zurück.

Er hatte schon schlimmere Schläge von Vernon bekommen, als er sich auch nur im Entferntesten von diesen drei Kindern vorstellen konnte zu bekommen. Außerdem hatte er bei seinen Tae-Kwon-Do Übungen genug Fortschritte gemacht. Zwar konnte er damit nicht gegen einen Erwachsenen bestehen, doch gegen ein gleichaltriges Kind dürfte es kein Problem sein.

„Hört, hört, einer der Bubis meint sich mit uns anlegen zu können" spottete Phillip. „Merkt Euch eins, wir werden ein Auge auf Euch haben. Malcom, Du kannst den beiden ja erklären was das bedeutet!"

Und damit verschwanden die drei nicht ohne jedes Kind an dem sie vorbei kamen anzurempeln und zu bedrohen.

Malcom, Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und suchten sich dann drei freie Plätze die beieinander lagen. Die Schultische waren so angeordnet, dass immer zwei direkt an einem Tisch saßen und es immer drei Tische nebeneinander waren. Es gab insgesamt sechs Reihen. Harry und Hermine setzten sich in die zweite Reihe an den mittleren Tisch, während sich Malcom an den Tisch rechts daneben setzte. Neben ihm bleib der Platz leer, da es in der Klasse genau 26 Kinder gab und somit einige Plätze frei blieben. Richard, Ernie und Phillip setzten sich in die letzte Reihe, jeder an einen eigenen Tisch. Die fünfte Reihe blieb leer. Dies sollte sich jedoch ändern als die Lehrerin die Klasse betrat.

„Hallo alle miteinander, mein Name ist Mrs. Grosko" stellte sie sich der Klasse vor. „Ihr drei in der letzten Reihe, kommt doch bitte eine Reihe nach vorn, dann brauch ich nicht so zu schreien" sprach sie Richard, Ernie und Phillip an.

(Anm.: Ich werde die drei ab jetzt wenn ich sie zusammen meine die „Drei oder die Brutalos" nennen).

Die drei gehorchten und setzten sich eine Reihe nach vorn.

„Also bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich dass sich jeder einmal der Klasse vorstellt, danach werde ich Euren Wissenstand prüfen" erklärte Mrs. Grosko.

(Anm.: Ich werde mir jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht 26 Namen und deren Lebensgeschichte ausdenken, sorry).

Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten, fuhr Mrs. Grosko fort. „Sehr schön, ich möchte Euch jetzt bitten, dass sich alle melden, die schon lesen können".

Nach kurzer Pause meldeten sich 12 Schüler, darunter auch Harry, Hermine und Malcom.

„Sehr schön" antwortete Mrs. Grosko und schrieb sich die Namen auf. „Wer von Euch kann schon zählen?"

Diesmal meldeten sich 18 Schüler.

„Sehr gut", wieder schrie sie die Namen auf. „Und wer kann schon rechnen?"

Diesmal meldeten sich wieder 12 Schüler und zwar genau die die auch schon lesen konnten. „O.K., also dann Mal eine Frage an Euch zwölf und bitte steht dafür auf. Wer von Euch kann schon das kleine ein Mal eins? Ich möchte das sich alle setzen die es nicht können! Drei, sehr schön, dasselbe Prinzip, wer von Euch könnte mir sagen, was 5 Mal 6 ist?" Mrs. Grosko sah auf ihren Zettel mit den Namen „Malcom?"

„30, Ma'm" antwortete Malcom.

„Richtig" antwortete eine schockierte Mrs. Grosko, „woher wusstest Du das?"

„Mein Vater ist Professor an einer Uni und hat mir das Lesen und Schreiben, sowie das Rechnen schon im Alter von vier beigebracht" antwortete Malcom verlegen.

„Das erklärt einiges. Nun zu Dir", wieder der Blick auf den Zettel.

„Hermine, wie viel ist 8 Mal 4?"

„32, Mrs. Grosko" antwortete Hermine.

„Das ist auch richtig, und woher kannst Du das?"

„Meine Eltern haben mich von klein auf unterstützt das zu tun, was mir Spaß macht, und am meisten hat mir das lernen Spaß gemacht" gestand eine glutrote Hermine.

„Sehr gut! Äh Harry richtig?" auf ein nicken von ihm fuhr sie fort.

„Wie viel ist 9 Mal 7?"

„63" kam es von Harry ohne dass er auch nur kurz überlegt hätte! Mrs. Grosko die vorher gestanden hatte lies sich in ihren Stuhl fallen und antwortete, „das ist richtig, aber woher?"

Weiter konnte sie einfach nicht fragen.

„Ähm, mir viel das lernen immer schon leicht" antwortete Harry verlegen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Mrs. Grosko Harry nicht gefragt, was z.B. 15 Mal 17 ist, denn auch das hätte er beantworten können, 255!

In der letzten Reihe, hätte man - wenn man auf sie geachtet hätte – drei Personen erkennen können die vor Wut kochten und sich vornahmen den dreien das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne besondere Zwischenfälle, wenn man davon absah, das Harry, Hermine und Malcom (Anm.: Ich werde sie ab jetzt das „Trio" nennen) in jeder Pause schikaniert wurden. Aber das kannten die drei schon und nun hatten sie im Gegensatz zu früher Freunde, die einen halfen und somit lies sie dies relativ kalt.

Nachdem der erste Schultag zu Ende war, erwartete Harry allerdings der nächste Schock. Hermine und Malcom wurden von ihren Eltern abgeholt und sie verabschiedeten sich von Harry, der noch auf Dudley sowie auf Vernon wartete. Vernon kam kurz vor Dudley bei Harry an, würdigte ihn allerdings keines Blickes. Dudley tauchte keine Minute später bei ihnen auf.

„Dudley mein Junge, wie war Dein erster Schultag?" fragte Vernon überschwänglich.

„Ganz toll, Daddy, ich habe viele neue Freunde gefunden und alle sehen zu mir auf. Der coolste von ihnen ist Carsten und er hat mir gesagt, dass sein alter Freundeskreis auch auf diese Schule geht und er sie mir vorstellen möchte. Sie heißen Richard, Ernie und der dritte Name ist mir gerade entfallen" sprach Dudley begeistert und schaute dabei Vernon an. Dadurch entging den beiden, wie Harrys Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Die drei die mich fertig machen wolle, werden höchst wahrscheinlich Dudleys neue Freunde, na Prost Mahlzeit dachte Harry bitter. Damit kann ich die Freundschaft die ich mit Dudley langsam aufgebaut habe wohl wieder vergessen. Na ja eine Freundschaft war das ja noch nicht, aber es hätte eine werden können. Ach, verdammte Sch…

Die ganze Fahrt sprach Harry kein Wort, was aber weder Vernon noch Dudley auffiel, da beide aufgeregt über Dudleys ersten Schultag diskutierten.

Im Ligusterweg angekommen, nahmen beide nur verschwommen war wie sich Harry von ihnen entfernte. Er ging schnell in die Küche um das Essen vorzubereiten. Danach wurden ihm verschiedene Aufgaben zugewiesen, die er schnell und gewissenhaft erledigte. Dies bekamen die Dursleys aber nur am Rande mit, da Dudley wieder und wieder von seinem ersten Tag erzählen musste.

Harry war mit seinen arbeiten genau um die Uhrzeit fertig um die er das Abendessen zubereiten musste, was er dann auch umgehend tat. Nach dem Essen verschwand er nach unten um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und noch ein wenig im Almanach zu lesen.

Als er diesen Aufschlug, blätterte das Buch weiter auf Seite6 und dort stand noch immer die Antwort von der Frage von heute Morgen.

´Die verschieden Arten Zauberer zu erkennen sind:

1. Sie anhand der Aura zu identifizieren, was allerdings nur den mächtigsten Zauberern gelingt

2. Durch die Einnahme eines bestimmten Zaubertranks, mit dem man kurzzeitig Auren erkennen kann

3. Durch einen Zauberspruch der auf die Person die zu identifizieren ist gesprochen wird. Dies ist aber nur selten praktikabel, da man ja schlecht jeden Menschen mit einen Zauber belegen kann um heraus zu finden ob einer von ihnen ein Zauberer ist

4. Einen bestimmten Zauber auf sich selbst legen, der es für kurze Zeit möglich macht Zauberer durch Berührung zu erkennen. Man würde dann ein starkes prickeln spüren

5. Durch bestimmte magische Gegenstände´

Kaum hatte Harry dies gelesen schlug das Buch zurück auf Seite 1 und dort stand ebenfalls noch etwas.

´Du musst allerdings wissen, dass Du zurzeit noch nicht in der Lage bist auch nur irgendetwas davon auszuführen´.

Danach schlug das Buch um auf Seite 2 und unter Punkt 1 des Inhaltverzeichnisses ´Die Möglichkeiten der Magie siehe Seite 5´ stand:

´ Die verschieden Arten Zauberer zu erkennen siehe Seite 6´.

Nachdem Harry das gelesen hatte, schlug der Almanach wieder die erste Seite auf.

´Du musst wissen, dass sich das Inhaltsverzeichnis wie auch die darauf folgenden Seiten noch verändern werden, so wird z.B. unter Punkt 2 auf Seite 6 irgend wann ein Verweis auf die Seite stehe, auf der der Zaubertrank beschrieben ist! Und so oder so ähnlich wird das auch bei anderen Punkten passieren´.

Danach verschwand die Schrift wieder und Harry schaute auf die Uhr. Es war zwar erst kurz vor zehn, doch wollte Harry seine anderen Aktivitäten nicht vernachlässigen. Also schlug er das Buch zu und machte noch eine Stunde seine Tae-Kwon-Do Übungen, da er auf keinen Fall die Drei Schläger unterschätzen wollte, außerdem hatte er auch Angst um Hermine und glaubte sie so besser beschützen zu können. Danach meditierte er noch ein bisschen und ging dann schlafen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Condor07: Ich habe leider keine Ahnung wie lange es bis Hogwarts noch dauern wird, da ich die Geschichte von Tag zu Tag weiter „spinne"! Allerdings kann ich Dir schon sagen, dass Harry und Hermine nicht nach Gryffindor kommen werden, da es sonst zu schwierig wäre die Fanfic weiter zu schreiben ohne dass sich alles so anhört wie in den Büchern. Slytherin gebe ich zurzeit eine Chance von 20, da ich dann Hermine und Harry trennen müsste, oder aber Hermine's Charakter ändern müsste. Hufflepuff wie auch Ravenclaw geben ich jeweils eine 40 Chance, da ich beide Häuser gut begründen könnte. Hufflepuff, weil beide für den jeweiligen anderen alles tun würden und Ravenclaw, weil beide sehr intelligent sind. Vielleicht starte ich kurz vor dem Kapitel mit der Hogwartseinschulung noch einmal eine Umfrage wegen der Häuser.

An Alex Black5: Du findest, dass sich das Buch so anhört wie Albus? Das war ehrlich nicht beabsichtigt. Die Idee für das Buch habe ich übrigens dem Tagebuch von Tom Riddle zu verdanken. Warum ich Ron nicht mag, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken, ich finde er ist ein neidischer, nur auf seinen Vorteil fixierter kleiner Bastard. Sorry, aber so kommt er bei mir rüber.

An alle Schwarzleser, bitte schickt mir Reviews, sie sind für einen Schreiber das Salz in der Suppe.

So das war es mal wieder, ich hoffe wieder auf eine große Beteiligung bei den Reviews, Euer chaine.


	11. Harry kommt auf Bewährung

Hallo reviewer,

mich hat St0rm.Xtreme darauf Aufmerksam gemacht, dass man nicht erkennen kann, ob man an den Abstimmungen noch teilnehmen kann oder ob das Ergebnis schon fest steht. Deswegen werde ich ab diesem Kapitel immer am Anfang den Zwischenstand bekannt geben. Ich habe geplant, dass man an den Abstimmungen bis zu dem Zeitpunkt teilnehmen kann, an dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt! (Ich habe noch keine Ahnung in welchem Kapitel das sein wird) Allerdings kann jeder nur einmal pro Abstimmung teilnehmen.

Abstimmungen:

Zwischenstand, welche Paarings sollen in der Fanfic vorkommen:

Harry/Hermine: 5 Stimmen

Harry/Ginny: 1 Stimme

Zwischenstand, soll die Storyline der Bücher für Harrys Hogwartszeit beibehalten werden:

Ja: 6 Stimmen

Nein: 1 Stimme

Einen Dank an alle meine reviewer bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt:

Spawn83

Hermine Potter

Merowinger

Minnilein

Alex Black5

gurke114

Purzel

Mr. P

H4rry foxxi

Fawkes-90

odin

Indy

Chrissi

Tifferny Tonks

Condor07

Schatten.Licht

Carika

natsucat

michi-sky

Ina Bauer

massam

St0rm.Xtreme

waihtAngel

Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht hierbei an Hermine Potter, Minnilein und Alex Black5, da sie mir am Ende jedes Kapitel ein review hinterlassen haben. Danke noch einmal dafür!

Ich werde wie immer am Ende des Kapitels einige reviews beantworten.

**11. Harry kommt auf Bewährung **

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen sahen für Harry – mit einigen Ausnahmen – alle gleich aus. Morgens um halb sechs aufstehen, um sich zu waschen. Danach machte er einige Lockerungsübungen um dann eine Stunde mit seinem Almanach zu schreiben. Danach machte er das Frühstück für die ganze Familie und wurde dann mit Dudley zur Schule gefahren. Es sei denn es war Wochenende, dann musste er stattdessen seine angefallene Hausarbeit verrichten.

In der Schule ging der Horror dann erst richtig los. Die Brutalos hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Harry, Hermine und Malcom schon vor der ersten Stunde aufzulauern und zu schikanieren. Dieses Spiel setzte sich in jeder Pause fort in denen sie das Trio - vor allem verbal - versuchten fertig zu machen. Zwar schubsten sie die drei auch, Schläge blieben aber zurzeit noch aus. So lag ihr Hauptanliegen darin die Drei als Streber zu titulieren oder ihre Familie - und in Harrys Fall - seine toten Eltern zu beleidigen.

Selbst in den Stunden waren sie vor den Übergriffen der Drei nicht gefeit. Die Brutalos bewarfen - wenn die Lehrerin nicht hinsah - Harry und Co mit Papierkugeln und ähnlichen, oder zogen Hermine gerne von hinten an ihren Haaren.

Da Harry, Hermine und Malcom schnell die Klassenbesten wurden, hatten selbst die anderen Klassenkameraden nicht allzu viel dagegen, dass das Trio schikaniert wurde. Aber auch, weil die Brutalos dadurch sie eher in Ruhe ließen.

Das Trio versuchte deswegen die Klasse immer früh zu verlassen und sich schnellstmöglich zu einem nicht gut einsehbaren Platz am äußeren Rand des Außenbereichs des Schulhofs zu verdrücken. Hier hatten sie jedenfalls etwas Ruhe vor den Brutalos. Leider klappte der Fluchtversuch nicht immer.

Nach der Schule, wurden Dudley und Harry immer von Vernon abgeholt, der allerdings immer nur von Dudley wissen wollte wie der Tag so war. Zuhause angekommen, wurde Harry sofort in die Küche geschickt um das Mittagessen zuzubereiten.

Nachdem Essen, wurden Harry immer Aufgaben zugewiesen, die er zu erledigen hatte. Diese waren so kalkuliert, dass er sie immer erst kurz vor dem Abendessen erledigt hatte.

Danach machte er das Abendbrot. Erst dann, konnte er sich seinen Hausaufgaben widmen.

Um 21.00 Uhr hatte er meistens alles erledigt und konnte sich mit seinen eigenen gestellten Aufgaben befassen.

Diese bestanden darin sich eine Stunde sportlich zu betätigen und im Anschluss bis Mitternacht mit seinem Almanach zu schreiben.

Zaubern hatte er noch immer nicht gelernt, doch dieses sollte sich ändern. Um genau zu sein, sollte sich so einiges ändern.

Es war jetzt genau ein Monat seit dem Schulanfang vergangen und der Alltag hatte sich von Harry nicht sonderlich verändert.

Es war die zweite Pause am Montag, als es das Trio mal wieder nicht schaffte, vor den Brutalos aus der Klasse zu verschwinden. Und so kam es wie es kommen musste und sie wurden von ihnen draußen erwartet.

„Sie einer mal an, wenn haben wir denn da, die Drei Verlierer", sprach Phillip zu Ernie, wobei seine Stimme höhnisch klingen sollte.

„Ja, sieht so aus, als hätten sie es heute nicht geschafft sich zu verstecken".

„Wem sagst Du das Ernie, diese drei sind doch richtige Waschlappen. Aber was soll man bei deren Eltern auch anderes erwarten, dass sind doch auch alles Weicheier", sagte daraufhin Richard.

„Oder wie man im Fall von unserer Narbengesicht sagen sollte, waren Weicheier, sie sind ja so dumm gewesen und fuhren sich tot", antwortete Phillip.

„Wartet mal, vielleicht fuhren sie sich ja auch freiwillig tot, um ihn nicht ertragen zu müssen", kicherte Ernie und zeigte dabei auf Harry.

Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zusammen reizen und schlug zu, er traf Ernie genau am Nasenbein und Ernies Nase brach und er sackte unter lauten Wimmern zusammen.

Sofort stürzten sich Richard und Phillip auf Harry und prügelten auf ihn ein. Als Malcom und Hermine Harry beistehen wollten, wurden sie von hinten darin gehindert. Dudley und Carsten hatten sich dem Tumult genähert und Carsten hielt von hinten Malcom fest, während Dudley dieses bei Hermine machte. Dabei flüsterte er ihr allerdings etwas zu.

„Hermine, Du kannst ihm nicht helfen, sie würden Dich auch verletzen und Harry kann so einiges vertragen, glaube mir".

Hermine schrie sie müsste doch Harry helfen und nahm deswegen den letzten Teil von Dudleys Aussage nicht war. Jedoch sollte sich das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch ändern.

Währenddessen hatte Carsten angefangen auf Malcom einzuschlagen. Dudley jedoch sah nur zu und tat nichts, außer Hermine festzuhalten. Minuten später gingen Lehrkräfte dazwischen und schleppten die Teilnehmer dieser Schlägerei ins Büro des Direktors.

So kam es, das eine halbe Stunde später, Harry, Richard, Phillip, Ernie, Malcom und Carsten, - Dudley und Hermine brauchten nicht zu erscheinen – sowie ein wütender Vernon und mindestens ein Elternteil der anderen – Mr. Hamilton (Richards Vater), Mrs. McBridge (Phillips Mutter), Mr. Dornmann (Ernies Vater), Mr. Und Mrs. Carter (Malcoms Eltern), sowie Mrs. Schlecker (Carstens Mutter) – bei Mr. Schnicker im Büro saßen.

„Also ich habe sie hier erscheinen lassen, weil ihre Kinder heute in einer Schlägerei verwickelt waren", begann Mr. Schnicker als sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Ich will nur darauf hinweisen, dass mein Sohn Dudley nicht anwesend ist", sagte Vernon aufgebracht.

„Falls es ihnen nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, dafür aber ihr Neffe, Mr. Dursley", antwortete darauf Mr. Schnicker.

Vernon schnaubte etwas Abfälliges in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was allerdings keiner verstand.

„Mein Sohn würde niemals anfangen", schrie eine aufgebrachte Mrs. McBridge.

„Ganz Recht", pflichtete ihr Mr. Hamilton sowie Mrs. Schlecker bei.

„Und meinem armen Ernie wurde die Nase gebrochen, ich will, dass jemand dafür bestraft wird", schrie ein völlig aufgebrachter Mr. Dornmann.

„Bitte beruhigen sie sich alle", versuchte Mr. Schnicker die Lage zu entschärfen.

„Wir werden jetzt versuchen heraus zu bekommen was genau vorgefallen ist. Danach werde ich mir dann die geeigneten Disziplinarmaßnahmen überlegen. Würde mir also bitte einer der Schüler erzählen was vorgefallen ist?" dabei sah Mr. Schnicker zu den Schülern hinüber.

Nachdem er merkte, dass er so nicht weiter kam, sprach er den Schüler an, von dem er erwartete, dass dieser ihn nicht anlügen würde. Und dieser Schüler war Harry. „Harry würdest Du mir bitte erzählen was vorgefallen ist?"

„Warum wollen sie ausgerechnet von dieser Missgeburt etwas wissen", schrie Richard in den Raum, „er wird sie nur anlügen!"

„Richard Mäßigen sie ihren Ton", sagte Mr. Schnicker aufgebracht, in einem beinahe befehlenden Ton. „Also Harry, fang bitte an".

„Hermine, Malcom und ich, wurden von Richard, Phillip und Ernie schikaniert. Als Ernie dann meine toten Eltern beleidigte, riss mir der Geduldsfaden und ich schlug Ernie auf die Nase. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Harry, warum…" doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

„Hermine, bitte es reicht" unterbrach sie Harry ziemlich barsch.

„Ist es so gewesen?" wollte Mr. Schnicker von den anderen wissen, wobei er den versuchten Einwand von Hermine im Hinterkopf behielt.

„Ja" antwortete Malcom.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", rief Richard allerdings aufgebracht, „wir haben nichts dergleichen getan, Harry hat Ernie ohne jeden Grund geschlagen. Ist es nicht so" und dabei sah er Ernie und Phillip an.

„Ja, genau", antworteten beide sofort.

Nach einer kurzen Pause räusperte sich Mr. Schnicker. „Also gut, ich denke ich habe genug gehört. Harry so Leid es mir tut, ich muss Dich leider für den Rest der Woche von der Schule suspendieren. Schlägereien kann ich auf dieser Schule nicht dulden. Aus dem gleichen Grund werde ich die anderen fünf Schüler ebenfalls suspendieren, allerdings nur für einen Tag. Das wäre dann alles sie können gehen", Und damit schickte Mr. Schnicker alle raus.

Waren während der Aussage, dass Harry den Rest der Woche von der Schule fern bleiben musste noch ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der Anwesenden erschienen - mit Ausnahme der Familie Carter – herrschte nun draußen das blanke entsetzen.

Die Eltern der Brutalos waren alles andere als begeistert und dieses zeigten sie auch.

„Mr. Dursley, sie können davon ausgehen, dass das ein Nachspiel haben wird", brüllte ein Stinkwütender Mr. Dornmann.

„Ab.., aber Mr. Dornmann ich kann doch nichts für diese Ausgeburt, sie können mir glauben das ich alles Erdenkliche versucht habe um ihn richtig zu erziehen. Bei ihm ist bloß Hopfen und Malz verloren", stammelte Vernon.

Zu Vernon's Erleichterung pflichtete ihm Carsten zu. „Mum, er sagt die Wahrheit, Dudley ist sein Sohn und mein bester Freund und ich kann euch versichern, dass Mr. Dursley nichts für die Abnormalitäten dieses Etwas kann".

„Und das soll mir reichen? Sein Neffe hat meinen Sohn die Nase gebrochen".

„Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass mein Sohn sich niemals mit einer schlechten Person anfreundet. Ich stimme ihm zu, wenn er sagt, dass die Dursleys nichts für ihren Neffen können", beruhigte Carsten's Mutter ihren guten Bekannten Mr. Dornmann.

Was halten sie davon, wenn ich sie an diesem Wochenende alle zu uns nach Hause einlade, als kleine Entschädigung", fragte ein schwitzender Vernon in die Runde.

Nach kurzen Überlegen antwortete Mr. Dornmann, „damit kann ich Leben, was mein ihr?"

Die anderen Eltern stimmten zu und so gingen sie auseinander.

Die Carters hatten das alles aus einer gewissen Entfernung beobachtet und waren schockiert über das was sie gehört hatten. Sie beschlossen dies genauer zu untersuchen.

Vernon konnte währenddessen seine Wut kaum noch im Zaum halten. Er hatte einen Kopf der einer überreifen Tomate glich und seine Ader auf der Stirn pulsierte so heftig, dass man meinen konnte dieser würde gleich explodieren. Harry schwante das schlimmste und er sollte Recht behalten.

Kaum hatten sie sein Auto erreicht schrie Vernon auch schon los und während der ganzen Fahrt erreichten seine Beschimpfungen einen neuen Gipfel. Im Ligusterweg Nr.4 angekommen schleifte er Harry ins Haus, schloss die Tür und dann brach auch schon die Hölle aus.

Der erste Schlag war eine Backpfeife, die Harry zum taumeln brachte, jedoch hörte Vernon damit nicht auf. Es folgte ein Schlag in die Magengrube und als Harry sich am Boden krümmte, trat Vernon noch einige Male auf ihn ein. Erst als Petunia aus der Küche kam und schrie, „Vernon, hör auf Du bringst ihn noch um" beendete er es. Er schleifte Harry zum Keller und schmiss ihn runter, sein Blick war dabei so voller Hass, dass Petunia angst und bange wurde.

„Vernon, was ist den bloß passiert", fragte Petunia ängstlich.

„Ich will, dass dieser Freak das Haus verläst", schrie Vernon sie daraufhin an. Petunia zuckte unter dem Tonfall von Vernon zusammen.

„Aber Vernon Schätzchen, Du weist doch, die anderen Freak's. Wir können ihn nicht rauswerfen. Sag mir doch was passiert ist?"

„Mir ist egal, was mit den anderen Freak's ist. Außerdem kamen sie bis jetzt auch noch nie hier vorbei, vielleicht kümmert sie es gar nicht, was aus ihm wird". Veron schrie sich dabei immer mehr in rage.

„Vernon, bitte, ich weis immer noch nicht was passiert ist. Sag mir es erst einmal, dann können wir weiter sehen".

„Nein, Petunia, es reicht ein für alle Mal", schrie Vernon, doch hatte er sich etwas beruhigt.

„Vernon, Bitte", flehte Petunia.

„Also gut Petunia", gab Vernon nach und so erzählte er was vorgefallen war. Als er beendet hatte, sah er Petunia an. „Siehst Du Petunia, er ruiniert uns unser Leben, ich bin dafür wir geben ihn weg!"

„Vernon, dieses verdammte Balg, ich glaube Du hast Recht. Aber die Freak's, ich habe einfach Angst verstehst Du" und nach kurzen zögern fuhr sie fort, „und außerdem, wer soll sich dann um den Haushalt kümmern und erst das Essen am Wochenende".

„Ich glaube Du hast Recht, gut ich geben ihm eine allerletzte Chance, aber danach ist Schluss. Er steht ab heute auf Bewährung! Ist das klar?"

„Ja, Ja Vernon, natürlich, da stimme ich Dir voll und ganz zu. Mehr als eine Chance hat diese Abart der Natur nicht mehr verdient. Irgendwann ist auch meine Geduld erschöpft.

Währenddessen hatte Carsten seine Mutter überredet noch in der Schule zu bleiben und auf die nächste Pause zu warten, da er unbedingt mit Dudley reden wollte. Als es zu Pause läutete, kam ihnen dieser auch schon entgegen.

„Carsten, was ist denn beim Direktor raus gekommen?", rief er von weitem.

„Mum, könnte ich mich mit Dudley allein unterhalten, Du kannst ja im Wagen warten?" sprach Carsten seine Mutter an und als diese nickte und zum Wagen ging, fuhr er fort „Dudley Dein abnormaler Cousin wurde für diese Woche suspendiert, doch auch meine Freunde dürfen morgen nicht zur Schule kommen! Ich verlange von Dir, dass Du mir sagst auf welcher Seite Du stehst". Als Dudley ihn unterbrechen wollte, hob Carsten nur warnend die Hand, „ich habe gesehen, wie Du dieses Mädchen aufgehalten hast. Du hast Dich aber ansonsten aus dem Kampf raus gehalten. Ich will von Dir wissen woran wir sind. Entweder bist Du für mich und meine Freunde oder gegen uns. Ich möchte Dich nicht zum Feind habe, aber ich will eine Antwort. Du Hast Zeit bis morgen" und damit ging Carsten zu seiner Mutter und lies einen völlig aus der Bahn geworfenen Dudley zurück.

Harry bekam von alledem nichts mit, da er Bewusstlos mit einer angebrochenen Rippe und mehreren Prellungen am Ende der Treppe in seinem Keller lag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war es für heute. Das nächste Kapitel wird voraussichtlich: Dudley's Entscheidung heißen. Die Überschrift des nächsten Kapitels schon in diesem zu erwähnen, habe ich mir von einer anderen Fanfic abgeschaut. Ich fand dies ist eine gute Idee, so als kleiner Anreiz.

An Ina Bauer: Ich hoffe ich habe sie nicht zu sehr leiden lassen, es wurde ja alles nur Recht grob beschrieben! Die Grangers kamen in diesem Kapitel wie Du gelesen hast überhaupt nicht vor, dafür haben die Carters jetzt mit in die Fanfic eingebracht, die ja auch schon etwas vermuten. Ich tat dies deswegen, da es unglaubwürdig klingen würde, wenn die Grangers immer mehr erfahren aber nichts unternehmen.

An Condor07: Ob aus Harry und Hermine mehr wird, hängt von eurem Abstimmungsverhalten ab. Wie Du am Anfang gelesen hast, stehen die Chancen allerdings nicht schlecht.

An H4rry foxxi: Ravenclaw ist zurzeit auch mein Favorit, man wird sehen.

An Minnilein: Erst einmal vielen Dank für Deine reviews. Ich gebe zu, ich habe mich da etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Meine Idee war, dass die meisten schon auf denselben Kindergarten gingen und die anderen schon von den Brutalos gehört hatten. Jedoch woher sollte das jemand wissen wenn ich es nicht schreibe. Danke noch mal für den Hinweis.

An Alex Black5: Ich werde versuchen, Dich wegen der Dursleys nicht zu enttäuschen.

Bitte denkt an die reviews, sie bedeuten mir sehr viel, auch wenn es nur ein „super" ist. Selbst Kritik ist willkommen, wenn auch nur im gewissen Masse.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel Euer,

chaine


	12. Dudleys Entscheidung

An alle meine Leser,

Hier die Zwischenstände meiner Abstimmungen:

Paarings:

Harry/Hermine: 10

Harry/Ginny: 4

Es steht euch übrigens frei andere Paarings zu wählen.

Storyline beibehalten:

Ja: 8

Nein: 1

Die Abstimmungen bleiben bis zu dem Kapitel offen, in dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt.

Ich möchte allen Reviewern Danken, für eure Hinweise und dafür, dass euch meine Fanfic so gut gefällt. Deswegen habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht allen Reviewern des letzten Kapitels zu antworten. Und natürlich wieder mein ganz besonderer Dank an gurke114 für ihr tolles Beta-Lesen.

Und nun viel Spass beim lesen!

**12. Dudleys Entscheidung **

Dudley kam völlig in Gedanken versunken nach Hause. Er hatte noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Vernon ihn nicht abgeholt hatte und er den ganzen Weg nach Hause gelaufen war.

/Was soll ich bloß machen? Carsten ist mein bester Freund, doch verstehe ich mich in letzter Zeit auch mit Harry ganz gut. Selbst diese Hermine ist ganz O.K wenn man sie erst einmal etwas besser kennt. Eine Streberin, aber nett. Na gut dieser Malcom ist ein Witz, kein Wunder das die anderen ihn im Kindergarten auserkoren haben.

Früher war alles einfacher, mit meinen alten Freunden habe ich einfach jeden fertig gemacht, doch jetzt, es kommt mir so falsch vor! Arrgh, dass ist ja zum Haare raufen, was mache ich nur/.

Als Dudley so die Tür aufschloss, kamen ihm Vernon und Petunia aus der Küche entgegen.

„Oh mein Gott, Dudley, ich habe Dich ja total vergessen", rief im Vernon von weiten zu.

„Duddyspätzchen, Du bist den ganzen Weg nach Hause gelaufen? Oh mein armer, Du musst ja ganz erschöpft und ausgehungert sein! Komm her Deine Mami macht Dir erst einmal was Ordentliches zu Essen", kreischte eine völlig aufgebrachte Petunia und lief in die Küche um ihm was zuzubereiten. Dies stellte sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfach heraus, da Petunia seit drei Jahren nichts mehr gekocht hatte und somit gar nicht wusste womit sie anfangen sollte.

Dudley bekam von alledem kaum etwas mit, dafür war er viel zu aufgewühlt.

„Dudley, was hast Du denn, Du bist so abwesend", fragte ihn Vernon, um dann Fortzufahren, „ich weis, es liegt an dem, was heute in der Schule passiert ist. Keine Angst ich habe das meiste Regeln können. Deine Freunde werden Dich nicht fallen lassen und diesem Freak habe ich auch seine Lektion gezeigt!"

„Hm, ja, was hast Du gesagt Dad?" und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort, „ Dad, was ist eigentlich heute in der Schule passiert, kannst Du mir das erzählen?"

„Äh, ja, natürlich Dudley. Womit soll ich anfangen. Also unser Freak hat es mal wieder geschafft uns lächerlich zu machen. Er hat völlig grundlos Deine Freunde verprügelt und es sogar noch mit Lügen geschafft, dass diese auch für einen Tag suspendiert wurden", sprach ein aufgebrachter Vernon.

„Bist Du sicher? Ich meine, ich war zwar nicht dabei, aber als ich ankam sah es so aus, als ob sich Harry nur zu verteidigen versuchte".

„Ach mein lieber Dudley, ich habe schon im letzten Jahr gemerkt, wie dieses Balg Dich versucht hat zu manipulieren, aber wir hatten gehofft, dass es ihm nicht gelingt!"

Vernon entschied sich in diesem Moment Dudley zu erzählen was Harry war. Sein Hass auf diese Art von Menschen erreichte just zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine ungeahnte Höhe und Dudley sollte auf keinen Fall auf deren Seite gezogen werden.

„Dudley, Du musst mir jetzt einmal genau zuhören, Du weist doch wie wir Harry immer bezeichnen!"

„Ja, Dad, ihr nennt ihn Freak, wieso habe ich aber nie ganz verstanden", gestand Dudley.

„Also Dudley Harry gehört zu einer Art von Mensch, die es nicht verdient zu Leben" und aus seiner Stimme hörte man nur Verachtung heraus. „Diese Leute versuchen andere Menschen zu manipulieren und machen es guten Menschen so wie uns schwer uns in die Gesellschaft richtig einzugliedern. Nur dadurch, dass wir dieses abnormale Balg bei uns haben, konnte ich leider unseren Lebensstandard nicht erhöhen. Dieses Balg ist an allem Schuld", Veron war während seiner Ausführungen immer lauter geworden.

„Du musst verstehen Dudley, wir haben alles versucht um aus ihm einen normalen Menschen zu machen, deswegen auch die Behandlungen die er von uns erhielt. Er sollte Demut lernen. Doch er schaffte es irgendwie Dich um seinen Finger zu wickeln, da er wusste, dass wir nie etwas gegen Dich unternehmen würden. Du musst begreifen, dass er Abschaum ist und wir nur versuchen ihn seine Abnormalität auszutreiben. Doch er macht es uns nicht leicht", beendete Vernon seine Ausführungen. Er hatte sich immer mehr in Rage geredet. Wobei das schlimmste daran war, dass er das meiste davon selber glaubte, er glaubte, dass er das Recht hatte diesen Freak auszunutzen, da sein Leben sowieso nichts Wert war. Um es bildlich auszudrücken, Vernon verhielt sich wie ein Nazi gegenüber den Juden!!

„Und das alles was Du sagst stimmt", brachte ein völlig fertiger Dudley gerade noch heraus.

„Ja Dudley leider, aber Du kannst Dich auf uns verlasen, wir haben uns schon einige Gedanken gemacht, wie es weiter gehen soll. Und sollte der Freak auch nur noch einmal etwas anstellen so wird er unser Haus verlassen", sprach Vernon beruhigend auf Dudley ein.

Dudley konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf nicken und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Petunia die gerade ein einigermaßen brauchbares Essen für ihn zubereitet hatte sah Dudley schockiert nach.

„Dudley-Spatz, was ist denn, ich habe Dir doch gerade Dein Essen gemacht", rief ihm Petunia hinterher.

„Las ihn Petunia, ich habe ihm gerade die Wahrheit über unseren Freak gesagt", sprach Vernon sie daraufhin an.

„Du hast was? Bist Du noch zu retten! Du kannst doch unseren Duddy-Spatz nicht erzählen, dass es eine Zaubererwelt gibt", schrie Petunia aufgebracht.

„Beruhige Dich Petunia. Natürlich habe ich ihm nichts von dieser anderen Welt erzählt", antwortete Vernon. „Und nimm gefälligst niemals wieder dieses Wort mit Z in den Mund", gab er danach noch wirsch von sich.

„Und was hast Du ihm dann gesagt?" fragte Petunia ängstlich nach.

„Ach nur, dass Harry jemand ist dem es leicht fällt andere zu beeinflussen so wie wahrscheinlich ihn (er meint Dudley) und das er nicht wie andere Menschen normal ist sondern anormal und wir ihn (diesmal ist Harry gemeint) versuchen durch unsere strenge Behandlung wieder auf den Weg des normalen zu führen. So etwas in der Art!" antwortete Vernon und dabei strahlten seine Augen eine solche Hinterhältigkeit aus, dass selbst Petunia eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Na wenn das so ist, dann ist ja gut", sprach zögerlich Petunia. Danach ging sie wieder in die Küche zurück um für sich und Vernon noch etwas zu Essen zu machen.

Vernon rieb sich derweil die Hände/vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut, ich schleime mich am Wochenende bei den anderen Eltern ein und bringe Dudley dazu, dass er mit deren Kindern Harry und Co weiter schikaniert. Dann werde ich Harry dazu bringen noch mehr und gewissenhafter für uns zu arbeiten und ihn immer weiter von seinen so genannten Freunden abschotten. Zum Schluss wird er mich anbetteln ihn wieder von dieser Schule zu nehmen, mir wird für eine andere Schule das Geld ausgehändigt und Petunia kriegt ihren Dienstboten wieder! Das ist PERFEKT!/. So seine Pläne schmiedend, ging er in die Küche um mit Petunia zu Essen.

In seinem Zimmer ging Dudley währenddessen noch einmal das Gespräch mit seinem Vater durch, wobei er immer wieder im Zimmer auf und ab schritt und Selbstgespräche führte.

„Wenn mein Vater Recht hat und er hat mich noch nie angelogen, dann hat dieser Freak – und seit langen benutzte Dudley wieder dieses Wort – mich die ganze Zeit manipuliert! Aber er war der einzige, der mich im letzten Jahr unterstützt hat, während meine anderen Freunde sich von mir abgewendet haben. Wenn aber alles was mein Vater gesagt hat stimmt, dann tat er das nur, damit meine Eltern nicht die Chance hatten ihm sein anormales Verhalten auszutreiben! Arrgh, was mach ich nur, dass alles ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich weiß nur, dass ich Carsten nicht als Freund verlieren möchte und auch mit Richard, Ernie und Phillip habe ich mich ja gut verstanden. Dies bedeutet aber, dass ich Harry fallen lassen muss, der einzige der das letzte Jahr für mich da war. Wobei ich mir dabei gar nicht mehr so sicher bin, ob er das aus Freundschaft getan hat. Um ehrlich zu sein hat er mir seine Freundschaft noch nie angeboten. Verdammte Sch… ich weis einfach nicht mehr weiter!"

So ging das in Dudleys Zimmer noch eine ganze Zeit weiter, ohne dass er zu einem Ergebnis kam.

Währenddessen, war Harry wieder zu sich gekommen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er schaffte es kaum aufrecht zu gehen. Er torkelte vielmehr von einem Bein aufs andere, verzweifelt bemüht sich irgendwo abzustützen. So erreichte er nach - für ihn – langen fünf Minuten endlich seinen Schlafplatz und fiel in einen kurzen unruhigen Schlaf.

Um 16.00 Uhr wachte er wieder auf, er konnte sich jedoch immer noch nicht richtig bewegen und so ging er mehr schlecht als recht in sein Badezimmer um sich etwas frisch zu machen. Da er merkte, dass sein Körper ihm heute sowieso nicht richtig gehorchen würde, schleppte er sich zu seinem Schlafplatz zurück und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Wohl wissend, dass er dafür morgen wieder bestraft wird.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung, wurde er heute nicht mehr nach oben gerufen und so konnte seine Magie den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag und in der Nacht wirken. Sie befreite ihn von den größten Schmerzen und Blessuren, sodass er am nächsten Morgen relativ schmerzfrei aufwachte.

Er ging schnell in die Küche die noch leer war und bereitete wie üblich das Frühstück zu. Allerdings blieb er heute nicht oben, sondern schnappte sich zwei Scheiben Brot und verschwand wieder in seinen Keller. Er wollte nicht in der Küche sein, wenn Vernon zum Frühstück erschien.

Vernon und Petunia betraten um kurz nach sieben die Küche. Keine fünf Minuten später erschien ein ziemlich blasser Dudley.

„Dudley Spätzchen, Du siehst ja überhaupt nicht gut aus, am besten Du bleibst heute zu Hause", sprach eine besorgte Petunia.

„Nein, nein, es geht schon", antwortete Dudley und überraschte damit Petunia und Vernon gleichermaßen.

„Du gehst trotz Krankheit in die Schule? Oh Spätzchen, ich bin ja so stolz auf Dich", sprach eine vor Rührung schlurzende Petunia.

Vernon dachte dagegen im Stillen/dass ist doch nicht normal, ein Junge der die Chance hat zu hause zu bleiben und diese nicht ergreift, sondern lieber zu Schule geht. Dieser Freak hat wirklich einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn/.

„Dudley, wenn Du Dich nicht fühlst, dann musst Du nicht in die Schule", versuchte es Vernon.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Mir geht es besser als ich aussehe. Ich habe bloß schlecht geschlafen, dass ist alles. Ich habe mich außerdem für heute nach der Schule schon mit Carsten verabredet".

„Ach so ist das", gab Vernon erleichtert von sich. „Na dann, werden ich Dich mal zur Schule bringe". „Ach und Petunia, sie doch mal nach dem Freak wenn wir weg sind. Sollte es ihm einigermaßen gut gehen, so kannst Du ihn ja ein wenig zu tun geben. Ich werde mich dann noch einmal mit ihm heute Abend unterhalten". Dabei sprach er die Worte „ein wenig" mit soviel Ironie aus, dass Petunia genau wusste, was er in Wirklichkeit meinte.

Während der Fahrt hingen Dudley und Vernon in ihren Gedanken. Die einzigen Worte die sie miteinander wechselten, sagten sie, als Dudley ausstieg um in die Schule zu gehen. Und dann auch nur das obligatorische „Tschüss" von Vernon und ein „Also dann bis nachher" von Dudley.

Dudley ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl die Treppen hoch und in dein Klassenzimmer. Er hatte noch Zeit bis heute Nachmittag um 15.00 Uhr, dann wollte er Carsten Treffen und bis jetzt, hatte er sich noch nicht entschieden. Der Vormittag in der Schule ging für Dudleys Verhältnisse viel zu schnell vorbei und schon wurde er von Vernon abgeholt. Auch bei der Heimfahrt sprachen sie nicht miteinander und so kamen sie ziemlich in Gedanken versunken im Ligusterweg Nr.4 an.

Für Harry war der Vormittag auch nicht gut verlaufen. Petunia hatte ihn die schlimmsten Arbeiten aufgegeben die ihr einfielen. Zwar hatte sie am Anfang ihn kurz gemustert um sicher zu gehen ob es ihm auch wirklich nicht mehr so schlecht ging, aber nachdem sie oberflächlich nichts feststellen konnte, hatte sie ihn mit Arbeiten regelrecht bombardiert.

Harrys Magie hatte ihn zwar von den schlimmsten Verletzungen geheilt, doch war er noch ziemlich geschwächt und eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr bestand, dass sich die Wunden wieder öffneten, wenn er sich weiter so überanstrengte.

Harry hatte gerade das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt, als Vernon die Tür aufschloss und er und Dudley ins Haus kamen.

„Petunia, ist das Essen schon fertig", fragte auch gleich Vernon, wobei sein Blick Harry erhaschte, „Freak, verschwinde runter in den Keller, ich will Dich vor Heute Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und dann wirst Du mir noch einmal Rede und Antwort stehen. Hast Du mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry schnell und verdrückte sich in den Keller um die restlichen Arbeiten zu erledigen, die Petunia ihm aufgegeben hatte.

Das Essen verlief in einer stillen Atmosphäre, wenn man von den Schmatzgeräuschen von Vernon absah. Dudley aß ziemlich wenig, er hatte sich immer noch nicht entschieden, auch wenn seine Tendenz dahin ging Harry fallen zu lassen um Carstens Freundschaft nicht zu verlieren. Außerdem spuckte ihm immer wieder das Gespräch mit seinem Vater durch den Kopf und wenn das stimmte, was dieser sagte, dann hatte der Freak nichts Besseres verdient.

Um 14.45 Uhr fuhr Vernon Dudley zu den Schleckers. Dudley war sichtlich nervös, Vernon fiel das allerdings nicht auf, da er in diesen Beziehungen wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen ist. Dudley verabschiedete sich von seinem Vater und sagte ihm, dass er ihn um 18.00 Uhr wieder abholen konnte. Danach klingelte er und Mrs. Schlecker öffnete die Tür.

„Schönen guten Tag Mrs. Schlecker", begrüßte sie Dudley freundlich.

„Du musst Dudley sein, Carsten hat mir schon einiges von Dir erzählt, aber komm doch rein. Carstens Zimmer ist im ersten Stock, das dritte Zimmer, auf der linken Seite".

Dudley machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Je näher er kam, desto mehr stand sein Entschluss fest. Er klopfte an die Tür und von drinnen kam ein „Herein" als Antwort.

„Hallo Carsten, wie hast Du Deinen heutigen Schulfreien Tag verbracht?"

„Da meine Eltern der Meinung waren, dass ich unschuldig bin, habe ich einen schönen Tag verbracht", gestand Carsten mit einem grinsen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, so würde ich vorschlagen öfters mit Deinem Cousin eine Schlägerei anzufangen, Schulfreie Tage sind echt was Feines".

„Da magst Du Recht haben, auch wenn ich mich nicht daran beteiligt habe", gestand Dudley.

„Und da wären wir auch schon beim Thema für unser heutiges Treffen", antwortete Carsten jetzt in einem ernsten Tonfall, „also, wie hast Du Dich entschieden?"

„Ja, Carsten, ich habe mich entschieden", antwortete Dudley der auf einmal die Ruhe selbst war. Um dann schon in einem fast Befehlsmäßigen Ton Fortzufahren, „allerdings habe ich bevor ich antworte noch eine Bedingung".

„Und die wäre?" fragte ein sichtlich eingeschüchterter Carsten.

„Also, die Granger wird von einigen Ausnahmen abgesehen in Ruhe gelassen. Bevor Du fragst weswegen, meine Eltern wollen sich mit den Grangers anfreunden, da sie in dieser Stadt einen hohen Einfluss haben und da kann ich keinen Stress mit ihrer Tochter gebrauchen!"

O.K. und wenn wir dem zustimmen, schließt Du Dich uns an?"

„Ja", kam die knappe Antwort von Dudley.

„"Na dann ist ja alles klar, willkommen in unserer Gang. Richard, Ernie und Phillip habe ich übrigens für später auch noch eingeladen, ich wollte bloß erst mit Dir alleine Reden. Sie müssten in einer guten halben Stunde vorbeikommen".

„Cool, kommt ihr eigentlich auch am Samstag mit zu uns? Ich würde mich freuen", gab Dudley von sich.

„Ich muss erst meine Eltern fragen, doch das dürfte kein Problem sein, bei den anderen genauso wenig!"

Als dann Richard, Ernie und Phillip auftauchten, wurde es für alle ein ausgelassener Nachmittag. Dies hielt auch noch an, als Vernon Dudley abholte.

„Dad" wurde er von Dudley sogleich begrüßt, „können meine Freunde uns am Samstag zusammen mit ihren Eltern besuchen kommen?"

Vernon, dem die neue Entwicklung sehr gut gefiel, stimmte umgehend zu und fuhr dann mit Dudley nach Hause.

Zu Hause angekommen, erwartete sie auch gleich das fertige Abendessen. Nach dem Essen ging Dudley fröhlich auf sein Zimmer und Vernon machte sich daran mit Harry zu reden.

„Freak komm rauf, ich will mit Dir reden", schrie Vernon in den Keller.

Harry der im letzten Keller Vernon gehört hatte beeilte sich nach oben zu kommen. Was bei seinem geschwächten Zustand sich als nicht allzu einfach erwies.

„Du hast mich gerufen Sir", antwortete Harry, wobei er sich bemühte sein schnaufen zu unterdrücken.

„Jetzt hör mir einmal genau zu Bengel, dass was ich gestern getan habe, war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das was ich mit Dir anstelle, wenn Du es noch einmal wagen solltest uns so zu demütigen. Ab jetzt stehst Du auf Bewährung, das heißt, dass wenn Du Dir auch nur die kleinste Kleinigkeit zu schulden kommen läst wir Dich von der Schule nehmen" und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu /und in ein Heim abschieben/. „Du wirst Deine Arbeit ab jetzt noch gewissenhafter verrichten und Dich von außerschulischen Aktivitäten so gut es geht fern halten. Das schließt Nachmittage bei den Grangers mit ein. Und nun geh mir aus den Augen".

Als Harry auf dem Weg nach unten war hörte er noch wie Vernon sagte: „Ach und Freak, am Samstag bekommen wir Besuch, Du wirst Dich bei ihnen für Dein Benehmen Endschuldigen und Dich von ihnen ansonsten fern halten. Natürlich wirst Du wie schon bei dem Besuch der Grangers für das Essen sorgen, Petunia wird Dir die Menüfolge noch mitteilen und nun verschwinde".

Der Samstag kam für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Zwar hatte seine Magie den Großteil seiner Wunden geheilt, doch war seinem Körper die Erschöpfung - durch die letzten Tage - anzumerken.

„Freak, hör erst einmal auf die Wäsche zu bügeln und komm rauf das Essen machen. Ich habe die Zutaten für das heutige Menü gerade auf dem Markt besorgt, sie stehen auf den Küchentisch", schrie Petunia in den Keller.

Harry begab sich schnell in die Küche um das Essen vorzubereiten. Er musste einiges Vorbereiten, Petunia hatte vor ihren Gäste nur das Beste zu bieten. Das sie in Wirklichkeit nichts tat, war eine reine Nebensache und unwichtig. Harry war mittlerweile 2 ½ Stunden in der Küche mit der Zubereitung beschäftigt als Petunia die Küche betrat.

„Beeil Dich gefälligst", schimpfte Petunia in die Küche, die Gäste kommen in 1 ½ Stunden und ich muss noch einiges draußen vorbereiten und brauche dafür einige Deiner Gerichte".

Da Harry schon die Gerichte die sie brauchte fertig hatte zeigte er auf diese, „dort sind die die ihr als erstes braucht, für die anderen brauche ich noch einmal knapp 2 ½ Stunden".

„Aber ich sagte doch, dass die Gäste kommen in 1 ½ Stunden kommen, kannst Du denn gar nichts richtig machen", fauchte Petunia hysterisch.

„Tante Petunia, ihr müsst nur dafür sorgen, dass keiner außer Dir in die Küche kommt und alles ist in Ordnung. Schneller geht es leider nicht", sprach Harry ruhig auf sie ein.

„Also gut, aber das Du ja alles richtig machst!" blaffte ihn Petunia noch an und verschwand mit den ersten Gerichten aus der Küche.

Es war mittlerweile kurz vor 16.00 Uhr und die Gäste waren alle erschienen, Harrys war gerade dabei das letzte Gericht zuzubereiten, als sein Weltbild zum ersten Mal ins wanken geriet.

„Sie mal einer an, wenn haben wir den hier in der Küche, das Weichei", spottete ein in der Küchentür stehender Richard. Und schon tauchten neben ihm Ernie, Carsten, Phillip und Dudley auf.

„Was wollt ihr" und an Dudley gewand, „Du weist doch, dass ich das Essen zubereiten soll".

„Hör zu Freak, sprich gefälligst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir", antwortete Dudley und auf Harrys fragenden Blick, „Du bist gegen meine neuen Freunde, Du hast sogar ohne Grund einen von ihnen die Nase gebrochen, was hast Du denn erwartet. Ich musste mich entscheiden und habe mich entschieden und rate mal wer verloren hat? Richtig Du!"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, wieso hatte er Dudley bloß jemals vertraut, er wusste jetzt würde sich für ihn wieder einiges ändern.

Doch auch für Dudley sollte sich jetzt etwas ändern. Ohne dass er es wusste, hatte er mit dieser Entscheidung seinen größten Fehler getroffen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war dieses Kapitel, das Nächste wird „Harry lernt das stablose Zaubern" heißen.

An Hermine Potter: Die Verletzungen erkennt man deswegen nicht, weil Harrys Magie diese immer schnell heilt. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass ich dies erst in diesem Kapitel kurz erwähnt habe (Dank Deines reviews). Manchmal kann halt auch etwas Gutes (dabei meine ich das schnelle heilen) zum Nachteil (es sieht niemand wie schlecht es Harry wirklich geht) sein.

An natsucat: Wow eine Minikamera, also auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen! Zu Deiner Adoptionsmöglichkeit, möchte ich mich noch nicht äußern. Ich möchte euch beim Lesen nicht die Spannung nehmen.

An h4rry foxxi: Wie Du an der Überschrift für das nächste Kapitel gelesen hast, geht Dein Wunsch im nächsten Kapitel in Erfühlung!

An AISCHILOS: Sorry, aber die Fragen, kann ich Dir noch nicht beantworten. Ich möchte die Spannung erhalten. Ich freue mich aber über Dein Lob. Das Zaubern wird er übrigens im nächsten Kapitel lernen.

An Alex Black5: Ja Du hast Recht, dass Kapitel war wirklich ziemlich kurz. Ich versuche die nächsten wieder länger zu gestalten. In diesem ist mir da ja auch schon hoffentlich ganz gut gelungen. Die Grangers waren deswegen nicht beim Direktor, weil Hermine und Dudley nicht in die Schlägerei involviert waren.

An Condor07: Wie Du in diesem Kapitel gelesen hast, habe ich Hermines und Malcoms Woche ohne Harry einfach unterschlagen. Ich hoffe Du bist nicht zu enttäuscht. Deine Idee mit Grunnings, kein schlechter Einfall, mal was ganz anderes. Ich wollte allerdings Harry zu keinem kleinen Feuerteufel machen.

An Schatten.Licht: Vielen Dank für Deinen Hinweisund Dein Lob. Man was für ein doofer Fehler. Ich hoffe es wird einer der wenigen bleiben.

An Transmit Disrupt: Vielen Dank für Dein Review. Aber wer sagt denn, dass Harry bei mir nicht auch Dark wird. Die Chancen dafür stehen fifty-fifty.

An odin: Zurzeit läuft die Abstimmung klar für Harry/Hermine. Sollte dies so bleiben, werde ich sie aber trotzdem nicht in der Bib. versauern lassen.

An gurke114: Eigentlich müsste ich Dir ja gar nicht antworten, da Du als meine Beta-Leserin ja sowieso schon mehr weist als die anderen. Aber da ich mir vorgenommen hatte diesmal allen Reviewern eine Antwort zu schreiben, ist dies nun Deine. DANKE; DANKE,DANKE für Deine tolle Arbeit! chaine.

An gagadu: Vielen Dank für deine erste und hoffentlich nicht letzte review! Das mit den Häusern steht noch nicht fest, allerdings tendiere ich dazu Griffendor nicht zu berücksichtigen. Dies aus dem Grund um in der Storyline von Hogwarts - und zurzeit soll ich sie ja beibehalten (siehe Abstimmung) – mehr Spielraum zu haben.

An Obilix72: Ja Du hast Recht, das Kapitel war wirklich kurz. Ich werde mich aber bessern, versprochen! Und vielen Dank für Deine erste review!

An James: Danke für Dein review und dickes Lob!

An Tifferny Tonks: Sorry, aber auf Deine Fragen, kann ich Dir noch keine Antwort geben, wegen der Spannung!

An Minnilein: Erst einmal Danke für Deine Treue! Zu jedem Kapitel ein review, Wahnsinn! Es stimmt, dass mit denn Erstklässlern, habe ich wirklich nicht allzu gut hinbekommen. Das mit den Wunden ist hoffe ich durch dieses Kapitel geklärt.

An Tinchen26: Das mit der zarten Freundschaftsbande hat sich wohl erst einmal aufgeklärt. Was Hermine und das Zaubern angeht, so wird dies noch etwas dauern, erst einmal ist Harry dran!

An blut: Wann und ob Harry aus der Hölle rauskommt wird noch nicht verraten. Vielen Dank aber für Dein review.

An waihtAngel: Freut mich, dass Du vor Spannung fast vergehst. Dies bedeutet, dass meine ff Dir gut gefällt und das freut mich. Deswegen Danke!

An SteffiMGN: Danke für Deine review und auch Deinen Hinweis. Ich werde versuchen es in den nächsten Kapiteln zu berücksichtigen. Dieses war als ich Deine review las leider schon zu weit fortgeschritten.

An blackcat1990: Danke für Deine review und das Lob. Eine Frage: Hast Du Dir Deinen Nickname wegen des gleichnamigen Manga gegeben? Na ja bis auf die 1990. Ich bin ja so neugierig!

An jbathlon: Danke für Dein Lob und die review.

So ich glaube das waren jetzt alle. Da ich mich so sehr über die vielen Reviews gefreut habe, hatte ich mich ja entschlossen - wie am Anfang angekündigt - allen zu antworten.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Euer,

Chaine

Und vergesst bitte die **reviews** nicht!


	13. Harrys ersten Versuche zu Zaubern

Hi,

ich bin begeistert, 100 reviews! Der helle Wahnsinn! DANKE; DANKE; DANKE

Und nun wie schon in meinem vorigen Kapitel, die aktuellen Zwischenstände zu meinen Abstimmungen:

Paarings:

Harry/Hermine: 12

Harry/Ginny: 8

Es steht euch übrigens frei andere Paarings zu wählen.

Storyline beibehalten:

Ja: 9

Nein: 1

Wie bestimmt schon alle wissen, aber auch für alle Neu-Leser: Die Abstimmungen bleiben bis zu dem Kapitel offen, in dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt.

**13. Harrys ersten Versuche zu Zaubern **

Nachdem Dudley seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte verließen die fünf wieder die Küche. Harry war sichtlich schockiert, da war er gerade dabei Dudley besser kennen zu lernen und dann das!

Den Rest des Tages erlebte Harry wie in Trance, während draußen Dudley und seine neuen Freunde ausgelassen spielten.

Um 21.10 verließen die letzten Gäste die Dursleys und Harry machte sich daran aufzuräumen und das schmutzige Geschirr abzuwaschen.

Um 23.49 Uhr ging Harry dann endlich müde und zerstört ins Bett. Er schlief die Nacht unruhig und war am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte noch ziemlich gerädert. Er machte sich frisch und ging noch oben um das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Zu seiner Überraschung war er allerdings nicht der einzige in der Küche zu dieser Uhrzeit. Vernon saß schon auf seinem Platz und las die Sonntagszeitung. Er sah auf, als er Harry reinkommen hörte und legte seine Zeitung weg.

„Harry, ich bin hier um mit Dir über morgen und die nächsten Wochen zu reden" sprach Vernon Harry in einem für ihn unnatürlich freundlichen Ton an. Harry brachte kein Wort heraus. Mit einem erstaunten Blick stand er in der Tür wie angewurzelt.

„Du wirst Dich in der Schule zusammen reißen und uns keine Schande machen. Sollten wir auch nur noch einmal wegen Dir in die Schule gerufen werden, werde ich Dich von eben dieser nehmen!"

„Aber…" versuchte Harry zu erwidern, wurde jedoch von seinem Onkel unterbrochen: „Kein ABER Du Freak! Wir haben Dich in unserem Haus aufgenommen, Dir zu Essen gegeben und Dich sogar auf eine Schule geschickt! Und nicht auf irgendeine, nein, auf die beste Schule in ganz London!" brüllte mittlerweile Vernon, um dann fortzufahren, „Du wirst deswegen genau das tun, was ich Dir sage, verstanden?!"

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", brachte gerade noch ein völlig niedergeschlagener Harry heraus.

„Gut, dann mach jetzt gefälligst das Frühstück, ich habe Hunger". Und als Harry sich daran machte eben dieses zu tun, „Ach und Bursche, ich werde ab heute jeden Freitag von Dir einen Rapport fordern, über das, was Du in der Woche so alles gemacht hast. Ansonsten werden wir Dich in Ruhe lassen. Deine Arbeiten kennst Du ja schon in und auswendig". Damit stand Vernon auf und verließ die Küche.

Am nächsten Morgen, freute sich Harry endlich wieder in die Schule gehen zu dürfen und Hermine und Malcom wieder zu sehen. Allerdings hatte seine Vorfreude auch ein paar Schattenseiten. So würde er auch die Brutalos wieder treffen und er wusste, dass er sich gegen sie nicht verteidigen durfte, ohne Angst zu haben, von der Schule geholt zu werden. Auch wie sich Dudley ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, bereitete ihm einiges Kopfzerbrechen. So stieg er mit gemischten Gefühlen ins Auto ein, um von Vernon in die Schule gefahren zu werden. Dudley und Vernon sprachen während der Fahrt kein einziges Wort zu Harry, dafür aber umso mehr über ihn.

„Dudley, denk immer dran, dass Du Dich von diesem Freak fernhältst, wenn Du wieder in der Schule bist. Und achte darauf, dass auch die anderen Jungs sich nicht mit ihm abgeben, sonst fangen sie sich noch etwas ein".

„Ja Dad, ich werde es ihnen ausrichten".

„Das ist gut mein Junge, Du weißt ja, dass Du sofort zu mir kommen kannst, wenn dieses Balg anfängt Schererein zu machen", sprach Vernon, während er mit einem Kopfnicken auf Harry deutete. „So wir sind da, viel Spaß heute, Dudley" und an Harry gewandt zischte er drohend, „Pass gut auf Bürschchen und vergiss unser Gespräch von gestern nicht, wenn auch nur die kleinsten Klagen kommen, dann kannst Du was erleben und nun verschwinde!" Und damit wurde Harry aus dem Wagen geschmissen.

Während Dudley sich mit schnellen Schritten zu seinen Freunden stürmte, wurden Harrys Schritte immer kürzer, als er sich Hermine und Malcom näherte, zu groß waren seine Ängste sie könnten ihn wegen der Schlägerei nicht mehr gern haben. Seine Befürchtungen wurden jedoch von einer heranstürmenden Hermine zunichte gemacht, die sich ihm um den Hals warf.

„Oh Harry, ich habe Dich so vermisst", schluchzte Hermine, wobei ihr ein paar Tränen die Wange herunter liefen. Als sie merkte, dass sie immer noch in Harrys Armen lag, ließ sie ihn los und schaute betreten zu Boden.

Malcom, der das lächelnd verfolgt hatte, kam jetzt ebenfalls auf Harry zu und reichte ihm, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, freundschaftlich die Hand.

„Hi Harry, schön Dich wieder zu sehen", begrüßte er diesen.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass seine Freunde weiter zu ihm hielten. Ein ehrliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich freue mich auch euch wieder zu sehen", gestand Harry. „Kommt lasst uns reingehen, bevor uns noch Richard und Co über den Weg laufen".

Doch leider meinte es die Vorsehung nicht gut mit ihnen und so kam es, wie Harry es schon befürchtet hatte und die Brutalos liefen den Dreien über den Weg.

„Sie einer an, wenn wir hier haben, den Schläger, das Muttersöhnchen und unseren Bücherwurm", sprach sie Richard höhnisch an.

„Lass uns in Ruhe Richard", antwortete Hermine und drängelte sich an den Brutalos vorbei. Als sie sich jedoch umdrehte, sah sie, dass Harry und Malcom nicht wie sie vorbeigelassen wurde.

„Was soll das, warum lasst ihr mich durch, haltet aber meine Freunde auf?" fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Hermine, mit Dir haben wir keine Probleme, bloß mit meinem Cousin und Malcom. Also am besten, Du gehst schon einmal in Deine Klasse und mischt Dich hierbei nicht ein", antwortete Dudley.

Bevor Hermine aber noch etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie alle von Mrs. Grosko in die Klassen gerufen.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", zischte Phillip Harry noch kurz ins Ohr, bevor sie sich in die Klassen aufmachten.

Nach den Stunden ging das Pöbeln und Rumschupsen von Harry und Malcom weiter. Da die Brutalos es relativ gut geschafft hatten, in der Woche in der Harry nicht da war, Harry als dem Übeltäter der Schlägerei hinzustellen, interessierten sich auch seine anderen Klassenkameraden nicht mehr darum, ob er von denen schlecht behandelt wurde oder nicht. Einzig Hermine und Malcom standen ihm bei. Wobei Malcom selber unter den Attacken von den Brutalos litt, während Hermine einfach nur ignoriert wurde.

Dudley war ein Fall für sich, er hing immer mit den Brutalos rum und jeder wusste, dass er jetzt einer von ihnen war und dementsprechend gegen seinen Cousin war, doch hielt er sich bei den meisten Übergriffen bedeckt. Zwar beleidigte er seinen Cousin oder schupste ihn mal, doch die fieseren Attacken überließ er den anderen.

Als die Schule zu Ende war, freute sich Harry fast schon zum ersten Mal auf zu Hause. Der Grund, warum er es nur fast tat, waren Malcom und Hermine, deren Freundschaft mit ihm fester war als vor der Prügelei.

Vernon war gerade vorgefahren, als das Schicksal mal wieder in Harrys Richtung zeigte. Mrs. Carter und Mrs. Granger sahen Vernon und gingen schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Vernon, schön Dich zu sehen, könnten wir Dich kurz sprechen?" fragte Jane Granger und setzte dabei ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.

„Ah… äh, Jane, ich habe es gerade ziemlich eilig, können wir das nicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?" versuchte Vernon sich heraus zu winden.

„Es geht wirklich sehr schnell", sprach ihn jetzt Mrs. Carter an.

„Also gut", gab Vernon resigniert nach.

„Vernon, Du weißt doch, das unsere Kinder sich sehr gut mit Harry verstehen und da wollten wir Dich fragen, ob Du ihn nicht ab und zu bei uns vorbeibringen könntest, damit sie miteinander spielen können. Wenn Du keine Zeit hast, würden wir ihn selbstverständlich abholen und wieder zurück bringen", redete Jane drauf los.

Vernon war von der Frage vollkommen überrumpelt, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Jane und äh, Mrs. Carter, sie müssen wissen, dass Harry einige…"/wie soll ich mich ausdrücken/, dachte Vernon verzweifelt, „außerschulische Aktivitäten betreibt und deswegen kaum Zeit hat", beendete er den Satz.

„Vernon Du willst mir doch nicht allen ernstes erzählen, dass Harry keine Zeit zum Spielen hat, noch nicht einmal am Wochenende?" gab Jane schockiert von sich.

„Also nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", dabei zog er mit seiner Hand immer wieder an seinem Kragen, so als ob er schlecht Luft bekam und sich so etwas Erleichterung verschaffen wollte.

„Gut", mischte sich jetzt wieder Mrs. Carter ein, „dann machen wir folgendes, am Samstagnachmittag holt Jane Harry von ihnen ab und am Sonntagnachmittag ich. Die drei können dann abwechseln bei den Grangers und uns spielen".

„Wenn sie das so sehen, habe ich keine Einwände", gab Vernon geschlagen von sich.

Harry der das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung verfolgt hatte, konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und stieg, nachdem sich Mrs. Granger und Mrs. Carter verabschiedet hatten, mit Dudley ins Auto ein.

Vernon grummelte die ganze Fahrt über etwas in seinen Bart und war ansonsten nicht ansprechbar. Im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 angekommen, machte sich Harry schnell daran ein vorzügliches Mittagessen zu kochen, damit Vernon seine Meinung nicht änderte. Nach dem Essen verschwand er dann auch gleich in seinen Keller, um seine restliche Arbeit zu erledigen.

Vernon dagegen, hatte die glorreiche Aufgabe Petunia das mit den Spielnachmittagen für Harry zu beichten.

„Petunia-Liebes, versteh doch, ich konnte nicht anders. Hätte ich nein gesagt, so wäre dies verdächtig gewesen. Ich konnte nicht anders handeln".

„Und deswegen soll ich es gut finden?" keifte Petunia zurück.

„Nein Liebes, aber sieh es doch einmal von einer anderen Seite, der Bengel wird uns dafür noch dankbarer sein und seine Arbeit noch gewissenhafter erledigen und am Wochenende haben wir auch noch unsere Ruhe vor ihm".

Widerwillig stimmte Petunia zu und so kam es, dass Harry jedes Wochenende abwechselnd bei den Grangers und den Carters verbrachte.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen und Monate. Während Harry in der Schule ein wahres Spießrutenlaufen über sich ergehen lassen musste, wurde er zu Hause einfach nur ignoriert. Die einzige Ausnahme war sein wöchentlicher Rapport bei Onkel Vernon, wo er haarklein berichten musste, was er in der Schule gemacht hatte. Die Wochenenden waren sein einziger Lichtblick und er freute sich immer wahnsinnig auf sie. Und so kam das Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien – die drei Wochen lang waren - für Harry auch viel zu schnell.

„Sagt Mal, was macht ihr eigentlich die Weihnachtsferien?" fragte Malcom am Sonntag in den Raum hinein.

„Oh, ich fahre mit meinen Eltern über die gesamte Zeit nach Österreich, sie wollen mir das Skifahren beibringen", sprudelte es aus Hermine sofort heraus, „und bei Dir?"

„Ich fahre zu meinen Verwandten und werde dort bis zum letzten Wochenende in den Ferien bleiben. Das wird bestimmt ganz toll, ich freue mich jedes Jahr darauf" gestand Malcom.

„Und Du Harry?" wurde dann dieser von Malcom gefragt.

„Meine Verwandten, fahren wie jedes Jahr zu Tante Magda, dass ist die Schwester meines Onkels und somit nicht richtig mit mir verwandt. Ich verbringe deswegen die Tage bei einer Nachbarin, sieh heißt Mrs. Figg. Wir machen das jedes Weihnachten so, da die Wohnung von Tante Magda recht klein ist und ich mich mit Mrs. Figg sehr gut verstehe. Wir haben schon unser eigenes Weihnachtsritual entwickelt" log Harry den anderen vor. Zwar wurde er wirklich zu Mrs. Figg abgeschoben, doch waren die Ferien bei ihr immer öde.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht mit Dir machen", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Hermine, ich kenne es nicht anders und ich fühle mich bei ihr immer sehr wohl" antwortete Harry, wobei er sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte, ihnen nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Na gut Harry, aber wir schreiben Dir, versprochen und wenn wir wieder kommen, kommst Du uns gleich besuchen, ok?" gab Hermine resigniert nach.

„Darüber würde ich mich freuen", gestand Harry, der kurz darauf von Mrs. Carter runter gerufen wurde, damit sie ihn nach Hause bringen konnte.

Am Mittwoch begannen dann die Ferien und Vernon brachte Harry zu Mrs. Figg. Allerdings bekam Harry auch einen Haustürschlüssel, damit er seine Arbeiten weiter erledigen konnte. Dabei machte er aber einen Fehler, er gab Harry dieselben Aufgaben auf wie immer und

vergaß dabei, dass Harry ja nun mehr Stunden zur Verfügung hatte.

Und so kam es, dass Harry das erste Mal in seinen Leben richtig Freizeit hatte und diese, wollte er nutzen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen endlich das Zaubern zu lernen und dafür waren diese Ferien wie geschaffen. Keiner der ihn störte, Mrs. Figg war es mehr oder weniger egal was er den ganzen Tag machte, solange er nur zum Essen erschien und seine Hausarbeiten waren auch kein Hindernis.

Harry hatte sich vorgenommen seine Aufgaben so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen um dann die restliche Zeit für sich zu haben. Also wühlte er wie ein Wahnsinniger und schaffte es so, dass er genau am Heiligabend gegen 17.30 Uhr - eine Woche nach Ferienbeginn - seine Arbeiten beendigt hatte. Und so konnte sein Vorhaben beginnen und dafür hatte er ganze 2 Wochen Zeit. Jedoch sollte der Abend noch eine andere Überraschung bringen.

„Harry, kommst Du bitte zum Essen", wurde er gegen 18.00 Uhr von Mrs. Figg gerufen.

„Komme schon", antwortete Harry und lief die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen, konnte er kaum glauben was er da sah. Auf seinem Platz lagen Geschenke, er hatte doch noch nie Geschenke bekommen. Entgeistert starrte er Mrs. Figg an.

„S..si…sind die für mich?" stotterte Harry.

„Ja Harry, dieses Geschenk ist von einem gewissen Malcom Carter und der Brief ist von einer gewissen Hermine Granger", antwortete Mrs. Figg.

Harry ging auf die Geschenke zu und öffnete mit zittrigen Händen den Brief. Heraus viel ein Bibliotheksausweis. Harry hob ihn auf und wendete sich dann den Brief zu.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich vermisse Dich schrecklich. Ich hoffe Du erlebst schöne Weihnachtstage und kannst Dich einmal richtig gut erholen. Ich weis gar nicht was ich schreiben soll. Eigentlich möchte ich nur immer wieder den ersten Satz wiederholen. Du fehlst mir einfach. _

_Der Bibliotheksausweis ist mein Geschenk an Dich, ich weis ja wie gerne Du liest und so dachte ich das der Ausweis eine gute Idee ist. Er ist für die Bibliothek in der Nähe von unserer Wohnung, so kannst Du ihn jeden Samstag benutzen. _

_Deine, _

_Hermine _

Harry konnte es kaum fassen, sie waren schon zweimal in der Nationalbibliothek gewesen und er wusste daher, dass so ein Ausweis ziemlich teuer war. Man konnte damit Bücher bis zu einer Woche ausleihen, ohne was dafür zu bezahlen. Das war das perfekte Geschenk für ihn.

Danach machte er sich daran das Geschenk zu öffnen. Heraus kam ein Buch über die verschiedenen Arten der Meditation. Harry war völlig perplex, genau so etwas hatte ihm noch gefällt. Er hatte es bei einem ihrer Treffen mal erwähnt, dass er versuchte das Meditieren zu erlernen und Malcom hatte es anscheinend nicht vergessen. Es war wie ein Traum. Malcom hatte zwar auch eine Karte beigelegt, jedoch war sie nur ein einfacher Einzeiler,

_Hi Harry, _

_frohe Weihnachten wünscht Dir, _

_Dein Freund, _

_Malcom _

Das war Harry allerdings egal. Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten an ihn gedacht. Das war das beste Weihnachten aller Zeiten.

Am nächsten Morgen, machte sich dann Harry nichts desto trotz daran, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Er stand früh auf und ging hinüber zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4. Dort begab er sich gleich in den Keller und schnappte sich seinen Almanach.

´Also, wie genau funktioniert nun die stablose Magie´, schrieb Harry in ihn hinein. Wie schon bei den unzähligen Malen davor verblasste die Schrift und das Buch antwortete:

´Du musst zu aller erst Deinen inneren magischen Kern finden und diesen dann als Ausgangsbasis benutzen´.

´Du hast gut schreiben´, antwortete Harry, ´Du weist doch ganz genau, dass ich meinen Kern erst ein- zweimal gefunden haben und allein dafür habe ich schon Monate benötigt´.

´Ich weis. Also konzentrier Dich und finde Deinen Kern, merke Dir dann die Stelle und öffne Deine Augen wieder. Versuche den Kern erfasst zu halten. Wenn Du das geschafft hast, erkläre ich Dir den nächsten Schritt´.

Harry setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und versuchte zu seinem inneren Kern zu gelangen. Es vergingen erst 5, dann 10, dann 15 Minuten und er wollte schon aufgeben, als er ihn erspähte. Es waren genau 22 Minuten vergangen, als er seine Augen öffnete, sich aber weiter auf den Kern konzentrierte und ihn so festhalten konnte.

´Ich habe ihn, was soll ich als nächstes machen?´ schrieb er in das Buch.

´zuerst musst Du versuchen diesen Zustand so lange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, danach wiederholst Du die Prozedur so oft, bis Du sie im Schlaf beherrscht´ antwortete der Almanach.

Danach schlug er auf einmal das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und ein neuer Punkt erschien: Der magische Kern und die Möglichkeiten ihn zu vergrößern Seite 7. Kaum hatte Harry dies gelesen, wobei er leider die Verbindung zu seinem Kern verlor, schlug das Buch die Seite 7 auf.

´Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten seinen magischen Kern zu vergrößern, wobei den meisten Zauberern nur die erste bekannt ist. Die zweite wird von den wenigsten anerkannt und als Humbug verleugnet. Die dritte ist die die größten Erfolge bringt allerdings auch die Gefährlichste ist. Sie ist weitgehend unbekannt´.

´Die drei Möglichkeiten sind:

1. Der natürliche Weg, in dem man seine schulische Laufbahn durchläuft und durch das Üben verschiedener Sprüche den Kern trainiert.

2. Durch verschiedene Arten der Meditation ist es möglich seinen Kern anzusprechen und diesen geringfügig zu verbessern. Der größte Vorteil liegt allerdings darin, dass man durch die Meditation seinen Kern besser kennen lernt und ihn somit effizienter nutzen kann.

3. Durch das völlige Auspowern des Kerns, bis zum absoluten Minimum! Dadurch, dass der Kern sich beinahe völlig entleert, ist dieser in der Lage sich danach zu vergrößern. Jedoch sollte beachtet werden, dass auch nur ein kleiner Schritt zu weit in die falsche Richtung den sofortigen Tod bedeutet, während zu wenig Auspowern keine Fortschritte bedeutet.

Wie dem auch sei, der magische Kern ist mit 17 Jahren ausgewachsen. Deswegen gilt bei Zauberern auch dieses Alter als Volljährig!

Noch ein Tipp zum Schluss, den meisten Zauberern ist zwar bekannt, dass sie einen magischen Kern haben, wissen aber nicht, dass man ihn vergrößern, oder gar finden, kann. Selbst kleine Fortschritte sind deswegen von großer Bedeutung!´

Danach schlug das Buch wieder die erste Seite auf.

´Und konntest Du Deinen magischen Kern halten?´ wollte das Buch wissen.

´Nein´, schrieb Harry, ´um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich die Verbindung mit meinem Kern verloren, als ich etwas über die Möglichkeiten gelesen habe!´

´Es gab drei Gründe, warum ich Dir diese Möglichkeiten gezeigt habe. Zum ersten, damit Du siehst, dass es schon schwer genug ist den Kern überhaupt zu finden und Du damit schon weiter bist als die meisten. Zum zweiten, damit Du die Möglichkeiten weist, wie Du ihn vergrößern kannst und zum dritten, dass Du merkst wie wichtig Deine Konzentration bei dieser Sache ist´.

Harry verstand, was das Buch meinte und versuchte seinen Kern wieder zu finden. Diesmal fand er ihn schon nach 13 Minuten. Auch konnte er ihn länger halten. Trotzdem verlor er die Verbindung wieder. Er wiederholte die Prozedur den ganzen Tag und am Abend schaffte er es den Kern ohne Probleme zu erreichen und zu halten.

Als er wieder bei Mrs. Figg war und sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, nahm er das Buch von Malcom zur Hand und lass etwas über die verschiedenen Arten der Meditation.

Am nächsten Tag lief er gleich nach dem Frühstück wieder zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und suchte seinen magischen Kern. Als er ihn gefunden hatte - dies hatte nur noch 2 Minuten gedauert - schrieb er wieder etwas in den Almanach:

´Ich habe meinen Kern gefunden und kann ihn auch schon ganz gut halten, was muss ich jetzt machen?´

´Wie lange brauchst Du um Deinen Kern zu finden?´

´2 Minuten!´

´Gut für den Anfang wird das reichen. Allerdings musst Du, damit Du schnell und effizient zaubern kannst diesen Zustand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erreichen!´

´Im Bruchteil einer SEKUNDE!´ schrieb Harry geschockt!

´Ja, allerdings können wir dies erst einmal vernachlässigen, Du musst nur fleißig weiter üben! Doch jetzt hast Du erst einmal etwas zu erledigen. Geh bitte nach draußen - und ja ich weis, dass es Winter ist – und suche einen möglichst geraden Stock in der Länge zwischen 10 und 15 Zoll. Wenn Du einen gefunden hast, können wir weiter machen!´

Harry war etwas perplex, tat aber was das Buch ihm aufgetragen hatte und ging nach draußen. Nachdem er schon drei Stunden durch den Park gestapft war, konnte er seine Wut kaum noch unterdrücken.

/Mir ist kalt, ich bin total durchnässt und was soll ich machen, einen Stock suchen. Schwachsinn!/ dachte Harry. Dabei trat er aus Frust gegen einen Schneehaufen.

„Aua", schrie er auf, da unter dem Schnee ein Haufen aus Steinen und Ästen war.

/Äste?, vielleicht habe ich ja endlich Glück/ und so machte er sich daran die Äste zu durchsuchen.

„Ja", schrie er aus sich heraus, als er einen Ast fand der gut 12 Zoll lang war. Er war nahezu gerade und so nahm er ihn an sich und ging zurück zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

´So ich habe einen relativ guten, er ist ungefähr 12 Zoll lang und ziemlich gerade´, schrieb er in das Buch.

´Gut, dann können wir ja jetzt weiter machen. Ich nehme an, dass Du Rechtshänder bist?´

´Ja´, schrieb Harry.

´Also, nimm den Stock in die rechte Hand, ab heute, wird das Dein Zauberstab sein. Bevor Du fragst, es ist einfacher die Bewegungen des Stabes nachzumachen, wenn man stablose Magie lernt. Das hört sich im ersten Moment paradox an, doch da Dein Stab kein echter Zauberstab ist, wirst Du, wenn der Spruch funktioniert, ihn mit oder ohne einen richtigen Zauberstab ausführen können!´ danach verblasste die Schrift und das Buch Schlug die Seite 8 auf.

´Basissprüche und wie man sie ausführt:

1 Spruch: „Wingardium Leviosa"

Mit diesem Spruch kann man Gegenstände schweben lassen. Um ihn auszuführen, führen sie die Bewegungen mit ihrem Zaubererarm, wie unten beschrieben durch und sprechen dabei Wingardium Leviosa, wobei die Betonung folgendermaßen ist: Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa!´

Harry verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit den Spruch auszuprobieren, jedoch waren seine Erfolge gleich Null! Verzweifelt schmiss er seinen Stab in die Ecke und raufte sich die Haare. Kurz darauf nahm er sich den Almanach und schrieb seinen Frust hinein:

´Was soll der Scheiß, warum funktioniert das nicht, ich dachte ich lerne von Dir das Zaubern und nicht wie ich mich zum Affen mache!´

Wenn der Almanach hätte lachen können so hätte er es bestimmt getan.

´Harry, du bist gerade einmal 6 ½ Jahre alt, hast schon Deinen magischen Kern gefunden, kannst ihn halten und regst Dich auf, weil du nicht sofort stablos zaubern kannst? Du bist echt unmöglich!´

Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden und fand seine Füße recht interessant.

´Also Harry, Du wirst bestimmt Monate brauchen, bevor Du einige stablose Sprüche beherrscht. Du musst ab heute jeden Tag lange und fleißig üben! ´, damit schloss sich der Almanach und ließ einen total frustrierten Harry zurück.

Harry übte die ganzen Ferien und bald hingen ihm die Worte Wingardium Leviosa zum Halse raus, doch er machte weiter, er wollte es schaffen. Diese Eigenschaft an ihm war wahrscheinlich seine markanteste, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte so zog er dies auch durch! Jedoch missverstand Harry noch seine Magie, beim Spruch machte er schon alles richtig und auch seine Bewegungen waren perfekt! Warum es dennoch nicht funktionierte, ganz einfach seine Magie war noch zu schwach. Aber sein enormer Wille brachte seinen magischen Kern dazu es trotzdem zu versuchen und die Konsequenz war, dass er ein ums andere mal diesen fast vollständig entleerte und dieser sich so ganz allmählich vergrößerte.

Dies bekam auch der Almanach mit, der schon fast verzweifelte/Wie kann das sein, dass mich – der Almanach der Magie – so ein kleiner Knirps so aus der Fassung bringt. Verdammt ich bin von Merlin höchst persönlich geschrieben wurden, sein ganzes Wissen ist in mir aufbewahrt! Ich habe die größten Zauberer der Welt unterrichtet, Godric Gryffendore, Nicolas Flamel, Lord Skyde (An Heiko2003: Ich hoffe Du verzeihst mir den kleinen Namensdiebstahl) und zuletzt Grindelwald, aber keiner davon schaffte es mich zu überraschen! Und dann kommt da ein 6 ½ jähriger daher und schafft alles was ich ihm aufgebe! Auch den ersten Spruch wird er bald geschafft haben, dass kann einfach nicht sein!/ So und ähnlich waren die Gedanken des Almanachs.

Ja das Buch war von Merlin persönlich geschrieben wurden und er hatte sein ganzes Wissen und seine Vermutungen, was man sonst noch alles mit der Magie erreichen konnte dort hinein geschrieben. Es war außerdem mit einigen der mächtigsten Zaubersprüche belegt, die Merlin erfunden hatte.

So bewirkte einer der Zaubersprüche, dass sich eine Person mit genug potenzial magisch von dem Buch angezogen fühlte und es kaufte. Ein anderer war, dass wenn das Buch merkte, dass es der Person nichts mehr lehren konnte, diese das Interesse an ihm verlor und es Jahre später einfach verkaufte, ohne sich daran zu erinnern, das dieses ihm einmal alles beigebracht hatte. Und so gelangte das Buch von einer würdigen Person zur nächsten.

Als die letzten zwei Tage der Ferien angebrochen waren, kam Harry zu einem Entschluss und so schrie er in de Almanach:

´Kannst Du mir vielleicht schon einige andere Zauber zeigen, zwar funktioniert noch nicht einmal der erste, aber wenn ich verschiedene lerne, macht das zum einen mehr Spaß und zum anderen fällt mir dabei vielleicht auf, was ich noch nicht so ganz richtig mache´.

´Eigentlich ist das nicht die Vorgehensweise, aber ok, ich werde Dir noch drei weitere Sprüche und die dazugehörigen Bewegungen zeigen´. Und so erschien auf der Seite 9 ein Zauberspruch wie man kleine Holzstücke in Nadeln verwandelte. (Anm.: Ich habe leider nicht herausgefunden wie dieser Spruch heißt)

Auf Seite 10 der Spruch ‚Stupor' und auf Seite 11 der ‚Protego'!

Dies waren die Basissprüche für Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Angriff und Verteidigung!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war es wieder einmal, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bitte hinterlast wieder ein paar reviews, sie spornen mich immer richtig an!

An Hermine Potter: Wie Du gelesen hast, kann Harry leider noch nicht zaubern, ich werde aber versuchen, es in den nächsten Kapiteln einzubringen. Wann die Grangers wieder öfter auftauchen, kann ich noch nicht sagen, ich weis es nämlich selber noch nicht. Sorry für beides!

An Condor07: ich hoffe in meiner FF ist rüber gekommen, dass Dudley sich in einem Zwiespalt befand. Und er sich fürs erste so entschieden hat. Er ist immerhin auch nur ein Kind und nahm den Weg den er als 7 ½ jähriger für richtig hielt. Jedenfalls war es so gemeint.

An Alex Black5: Ich kann Deine Hoffnungen leider nicht bestätigen, da ich sonst die Spannung nehmen würde. Ich sage nur abwarten!

An Transmit Disrupt: Zurzeit, wird ja leider Harry gequält und nicht die Brutalos, mal sehen ob sich da in nächster Zeit etwas ändert.

An H4rry foxxi: Sorry, dass ich doch noch den Namen des Kapitels geändert habe. Aber er passte nicht mehr, nachdem ich fertig war. Er lernt es aber demnächst, versprochen!

An ASCHILOS: Danke für Deine review, Du hast Dudley genau so interpretiert, wie ich es gemeint habe. Und ja, ich halte Vernon für ein Ekel!

An Minnilein: Du hast Recht, es gibt einen Grund warum die Entscheidung schlecht ist, jedenfalls in meinem Kopf. Umgesetzt habe ich es noch nicht. Wie meintest Du das, mit dem „nicht schön zu lesen"? Ich würde es wenn möglich sonst nämlich besser machen, schreib mir dazu mal eine Mail, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht.

An waithAngel: Ich möchte Dir hiermit mitteilen, dass sich nur ein Teil Deiner Hoffnungen für diese FF erfühlt. Ich weis, ich bin gemein, dass ich nicht sage welche, aber so bin ich nun einmal!

An Amarid: Danke für Deinen Vorschlag. Ich finde die Idee mit der Schlange sehr gut und werde sie deswegen übernehmen! Du kannst ruhig öfter Vorschläge machen, wenn sie weiter so gut sind!

An Tifferny Tonks: Warten wie es einfach ab, immerhin ist Dudley erst 7 ½, da kann sich noch viel ändern. Oder auch nicht!

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Wie Dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich Deinen Tipp übernommen.

An Donnerfeder: Dies wird definitiv keine slash-Story. Ich habe zwar nichts gegen das Paaring, es passt aber nicht zu meinem Schreibstil. Ich finde es aber toll, dass Du meine Story „krass" findest. Ich werde versuchen sie so fortzuführen, dass dies so bleibt.

An Schatten.Licht: Dudley mag Hermine? Kam das so rüber. Eigentlich sollte er sich doch nur mit ihr anfreunden, damit Vernon Kontakt zu den Grangers bekommt.

An natsucat: Keine Angst, Du zwingst mich zu nicht, wie auch? Und Danke für Dein Kompliment!

An Basti: Ob Harry sich bei den Dursleys mit Magie bedankt, wird noch nicht verraten. Was Hogwarts betrifft, es wird noch einige Zeit bzw. Kapitel dauern. Da ich allerdings die Kapitel die ich fertig habe nach dem Beta-Lesen sofort online stelle, ist das zurzeit nur eine grobe Schätzung!

An Sweet Fay: Wow, meine 100te reviewerin, wie hast Du das bloß geschafft? Und ich stimme Dir zu, meine Beta-Leserin ist echt toll! Ich hoffe sie bleibt mir treu!

So das waren alle meine Antworten für heute, vergesst das reviewn nicht!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (Leider weis ich noch keinen Titel),

chaine


	14. Ich soll ein guter Lehrer sein?

Hi,

ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass ich bis zum 24.08 im Urlaub bin und deswegen nicht weis, wann ich - nach dem heutigen Kapitel - dass nächste online stelle. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir bis zum nächsten die Treue haltet und euch das Kapitel 14 für die Wartezeit ein wenig entschädigt.

Bei der Abstimmung haben Harry/Ginny ganz ordentlich aufgeholt, allerdings führen immer noch Harry/Hermine. Eine Bitte an dieser Stelle: Bitte stimmt immer nur einmal ab! Ich gehe allerdings bis jetzt davon aus, dass ihr euch auch daran gehalten habt. Also, hier die aktuellen Zwischenstände zu meinen Abstimmungen:

Paarings:

Harry/Hermine: 18

Harry/Ginny: 16

Es steht euch übrigens frei andere Paarings zu wählen.

Storyline beibehalten:

Ja: 10

Nein: 1

Wie bestimmt schon alle wissen, aber auch für alle Neu-Leser: Die Abstimmungen bleiben bis zu dem Kapitel offen, in dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14. Ich soll ein guter Lehrer sein?**

Harry freute sich wirklich auf Montag, da an diesem Tag die Schule begann und er Hermine und Malcom wieder sehen würde. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich aber auch unwohl.

/Man habe ich ein Deja-vu oder was? Jetzt habe ich schon wieder Muffensausen, genauso wie an dem ersten Schultag, nach der Schlägerei. Sie werden mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen, oder mir die Freundschaft kündigen! Aber ich habe keine Geschenke für sie! Verdammt noch mal, reiß Dich zusammen und geh endlich auf sie zu/, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg, Hermine und Malcom zu begrüßen.

„Harry, oh Harry, ich habe Dich ja so vermisst", wurde er von Hermine stürmisch begrüßt. Malcom der hinter ihr gestanden hatte konnte darüber nur schmunzeln.

„Hermine, lass Harry doch erst einmal Luft holen", lachte er. Und dann an Harry gewannt, „Hi Harry, wie waren Deine Ferien?"

„Äh…, also…, ganz gut…, eigentlich", druckste Harry herum.

„Warum eigentlich und was ist überhaupt mit Dir los?", wollte Malcom daraufhin verblüfft wissen.

„Nun ja…, wie soll ich es sagen? Also… ich habe keine Geschenke für euch!", stotterte Harry erst herum, um dann den letzten Teil des Satzes fast raus zu schreien.

„Harry, hör uns zu", sprach Hermine ihn an und sah dabei mit einem Seitenblick zu Malcom. Als dieser nickte fuhr sie fort: „Unsere Eltern haben uns erzählt, dass sie denken, dass Du kein Geld hast und wir Dir deswegen lieber nichts schenken sollten, weil es Dir bestimmt peinlich wäre. Malcom und ich haben darüber gesprochen und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es uns ganz egal ist und wir Dir trotzdem etwas schenken! Du bist unser Freund und damit basta!"

Harry Gesicht hatte sich während der Erklärung in eine Tomate verwandelt. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte.

/Verdammt, sie hat ja Recht, trotzdem finde ich es nicht gut, dass ich ihnen nicht schenken konnte. Aber was soll ich machen? Die Geschenke zurückgeben? Nein, dass würde sie verletzen und außerdem gefallen sie mir auch zu gut! Scheiße, wenn ich mich dabei doch bloß nicht so schlecht fühlen würde/.

Und als hätte Malcom Harrys Gedanken erraten: „Harry, wenn es Dir unangenehm ist, mache ich Dir einen Vorschlag!"

Harry Kopf schnellte nach oben und sein Blick, der bis gerade eben den Boden noch äußerst interessant gefunden hatte, sah erwatungsvoll Malcom an.

„Wie genau meinst Du das?", fragte er dann auch gleich Malcom.

„Nun, Du weist doch, dass wir alle unter Richard und seiner Gang zu leiden haben" und mit einen Seitenblick auf Hermine fügte er hinzu, „ na ja, mehr Du und ich, Hermine wird ja aus irgendwelchen Gründen in Ruhe gelassen!"

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dazu", brüskierte sich Hermine!

„So meine ich das doch auch nicht, aber irgendwie ist das doch schon komisch, oder?", versuchte sich Malcom zu rechtfertigen.

„Hallo, können wir auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen. Was ist das nun für ein Vorschlag?" ging Harry dazwischen.

„Ach ja, wir beide wissen, das Du in Deiner Freizeit irgendeine Kampfsportart lernst. Und wir wollten Dich fragen, ob Du uns etwas beibringen könntest! Du musst wissen, unsere Eltern sehen das nicht so gerne und… nun ja, sie lassen mich und Hermine nicht ihn einen Verein! Aber wenn Du uns heimlich unterrichtest, wäre uns allen geholfen", ratterte Malcom seinen Vorschlag runter. Wobei er und Hermine sich ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen, da ihnen dies ein wenig unangenehm war.

Harry war völlig von den Socken, sie glaubten allen ernstes, dass er in einen Kampfsportverein ging und wollten, dass er sie unterrichtet. Doch dann fiel ihm das Gespräch zwischen ihren Müttern und Vernon ein, indem er so etwas angedeutet hatte.

/Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt machen! Ich habe gerade Mal ein Anfängerbuch über _Tae-Kwon-Do gelesen und die Übungen daraus gelernt. Das reicht doch nicht um jemanden diese Sportart beizubringen! Ich könnte aber jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Nationalbibliothek bin, mir Bücher darüber ausleihen und ihnen dann das Gelernte beibringen. Aber wäre das nicht mogeln?/ dachte Harry. _

_„He Harry, möchtest Du uns nicht antworten?", fragte Hermine ihn nervös, da sie durch das lange zögern davon ausging, dass er nein sagte. _

_„Oh, entschuldigt, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ihr müsst wissen, ich bin selber erst Anfänger und weis nicht, ob ich ein guter Lehrer wäre". _

_„Das macht nichts, Du bist von uns am Qualifiziertesten! Du könntest es doch versuchen, bitte!" antwortete Hermine. _

_„Also gut, aber ich garantiere für nichts", gab sich Harry geschlagen. _

_„Du bist der Beste", antwortete Malcom erleichtert, um dann fortzufahren, „wir sollten jetzt aber in die Klasse gehen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" Und damit gingen die Drei in ihre Klasse. _

Es war mittlerweile Freitag und Harry konnte den Samstag kaum erwarten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich so viele Bücher über Kampfsport wie möglich auszuleihen und diese dann in der nächsten Woche durchzuarbeiten. Außerdem hatte er die ganze Woche, jede freie Minute, verschiedene Übungen aus dem alten _Tae-Kwon-Do-Buch von Onkel Vernon geübt, um diese den anderen Beiden beizubringen. _

_Am Samstag wurde er wie üblich um 14.00 Uhr von Jane Granger abgeholt. Harry hatte sich schon ein kleines Programm zu Recht gelegt um Hermine und Malcom ein wenig Kampfsport beizubringen. Wobei seine ersten Stunden eher aus der Verbesserung der Kondition und der Beweglichkeit bestanden. _

_Jedoch hatte er noch 2 Probleme, denen er sich stellen musste. Das erste war, wie und wo sie üben sollten, da ja die Eltern der Beiden nichts mitbekommen sollten. _

_Hierfür hatte er allerdings schon eine Lösung gefunden, die ihn aber das Problem Nr.2 einbrachte, wie würden seine Freunde auf diese reagieren!? _

_Aus verständlichem Grund ging er deswegen etwas nervös die Stufen zum Haus hoch. Mrs. Granger hatte eine Art Floskelritual entwickelt. Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn die anderen Beiden die Treppe herunter kamen - um Harry zu begrüßen - sprach sie alle Drei mit immer ein und demselben Satz an: _

_„Nun ihr Drei was habt ihr denn heute so alles vor?", fragte sie an die Drei gerichtet. Zu Hermines und Malcoms entsetzen antwortete Harry auf diese Frage. _

_Dies war von Harry beabsichtigt, da dies seine Lösung für das erste Problem war: „Ich möchte ihnen die Wahrheit sagen Mrs.Granger", begann Harry, wobei dieser Anfang endgültig Hermines und Malcoms Gesichtzüge zum Entgleisen brachte. _

_„Wie meinst Du das, Du willst mir die Wahrheit sagen?", unterbrach ihn Mrs. Granger, doch ihr Tonfall deutete darauf hin, das sie ganz und gar nicht begeistert war von Harrys ersten Worten. _

_„Also die Wahrheit ist, das Hermine, Malcom und ich einen Deal abgeschlossen haben…" _

_„Haaarry", rief Hermine panisch. _

_„Ist schon gut Hermine, also Mrs. Granger, sie wissen doch, dass Hermine und Malcom mir zu Weihnachten etwas geschenkt haben?", als Jane nickte, fuhr er fort, „nun ja, ich konnte mir leider für sie keine Geschenke leisten und so haben wir einen Deal abgeschlossen…" _

_„Da waren wir schon, also was ist das für ein Deal?", fragte Jane sichtlich bemüht nicht ihre Ruhe zu verlieren. _

_„Vielleicht wissen sie, das Hermine und Malcom ziemlich schlecht, um nicht zu sagen katastrophal, im Sportunterricht sind…", auf den Gesichtern der Beiden breitete sich wieder etwas Farbe aus. _

_/Er hat einen Plan. Puh, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass er uns verraten könnte! Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke! Aber katastrophal? Sind wir wirklich solche Nieten??/ dachte Malcom und auch Hermine hatte ähnliche Gedanken. _

_„…nun, unser Deal ist, dass ich sie körperlich in Form bringe, für ihre Geschenke." _

_„Harry, ich weis, dass Du in einem Kampfsportverein bist und…", begann Jane, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, „wie kommen sie denn darauf, dass ich in einem Kampfsportverein bin, Mrs. Granger? Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass dem nicht so ist!" dabei blickte er zu Hermine und Malcom und konnte an ihren Gesichtern erkennen, dass gerade Problem Nr.2 entstanden war. _

_„Oh, ich nahm es an, da Dein Onkel so etwas angedeutet hatte", sagte Jane verlegen. _

_„Nein, dem ist nicht so, sie können aber gerne meinen Onkel fragen, wenn sie es wünschen!" _

_ „Nein, dass wird wirklich nicht nötig sein!" Danach schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. In ihrem Gesicht erschien kurz darauf ein Lächeln und sie fuhr fort, „Ich habe sogar den perfekten Ort für eure Übungen" und an Hermine gerichtet, „Hermine, ihr könnt doch unten im Billardraum üben, wir haben da doch sogar einige Sportgeräte", damit gab Jane ihr stilles Einverständnis. _

_Hermine ging still die Treppe zum Billardraum hinunter. _

_Als die Drei dort angekommen waren, sprach sie wütend Harry an: „Wie kannst Du es wagen meine Mutter so dreist anzulügen. Es ist eine Sache etwas hinter ihrem Rücken zu machen, doch das…, das ist das Letzte". _

_„Hermine, beruhige Dich, ich habe nicht gelogen. Ich bin wirklich in keinem Verein. Alles was ich kann - und ich muss gestehen, dass ist nicht viel - habe ich aus einem Buch!" antwortet Harry und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben. _

_„Du bist in keinem Verein?", fragte ihn Malcom fassungslos. _

_„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich kann verstehen, wenn ihr jetzt unsere Vereinbarung annulliert. Ich wollte euch damals nichts verheimlichen, doch ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich euch die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Ich wollte euch jedoch nicht vorspielen, dass ich in einem Verein bin und euch damit hintergehen. Deswegen habe ich heute dieses Gespräch begonnen. Außerdem hoffte ich damit auch das Problem wo wir trainieren können zu lösen", antwortete Harry seinerseits bemüht nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang. _

_Hermine und Malcom sahen sich kurz an, sie wussten, dass sie übertrieben hatten und dies tat ihnen nun Leid, also antwortet Malcom: _

_„Harry, Du bist immer noch der Beste, um uns etwas bei zu bringen und deswegen wirst Du nicht so einfach unsere Vereinbarung kippen können. Ich möchte mich außerdem bei Dir für mein Verhalten entschuldigen". _

_„Ich auch", kam es kleinlaut von Hermine. _

_Harry der sichtlich erleichtert war antwortete, „Schon gut, Schwamm drüber, ich würde sagen wir fangen an und vergessen das andere einfach". _

_Malcom und Hermine nickten, wobei sich in ihre Gesichter ein Lächeln stahl und kurz darauf begann Harry mit seinem Training. _

_Eine halbe Stunde später, hingen den Beiden ihre Zungen bis zum Fußboden und sie hechelten nach Luft, als ob sie kaum noch welche bekämen. Harry der dies sah, erlaubte ihnen 5 Minuten Pause. _

_„W…w…wer v…von uns, k… kam ei…ei…eigentlich auf d…d…diese be…bescheuerte Idee?", keuchte Malcom, wobei er kaum ein Wort heraus bekam. _

_„Du!", war Hermines einsilbrige Antwort. _

_Harry, der das ganze mit angehört hatte, lächelte erst und setzte dann ein fieses Grinsen auf, „Ich nehme Mal an, dass ihr euch gerade über eure tolle Idee unterhaltet, was ich euch gutes für eure Geschenke tun kann? Ich bin jedenfalls der Meinung, dass ich euch so richtig gut trainieren werde, anders kann ich euch eure tollen Geschenke ja nicht zurückgeben! Also auf auf, weiter geht's!" _

_Hermine und Malcom erhoben sich stöhnend und Malcom sprach theatralisch in den Raum, „Wir haben uns unsere eigene Hölle erschaffen!" _

_15 Minuten später brach Harry das erste Training ab, da die Beiden zu nichts mehr in der Lage waren. Nach einer „kurzen" Pause von gerade einmal 20 Minuten gingen alle - wobei man bei Hermine und Malcom eher von Schleppen reden musste - nach oben. Als Karl und Jane Granger ihre Tochter sahen, konnten sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. _

_„Wie seht ihr denn aus? Jane ich glaube Du hattest Recht, es war eine gute Idee. Dieses Bild von unserer Tochter werde ich nie vergessen!", brachte Karl unter seinen Lachern gerade so heraus. _

_„Dad!", schrie eine schmollende Hermine, was Karl und Jane nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Jane hatte dann aber letztendlich ein Einsehen mit Malcom und Hermine: _

_ „Was haltet ihr davon für heute Schluss zu machen und ich fahre euch in die Nationalbibliothek! Dort kann Harry dann auch sein Weihnachtsgeschenk einweihen!" _

_Hermine sah ihre Mutter dankbar an, „Das ist eine tolle Idee, oder? Los lasst uns hinfahren, bitte?" _

_Karl konnte nur schmunzeln und Malcom und Harry konnten bei diesem Blick von Hermine nur resigniert zustimmen. Wobei Malcom so oder so zugestimmt hätte, nur um einer weiteren Trainingseinheit zu entgehen. _

_In der Bibliothek angekommen machte sich Harry sofort daran seinen Teil der Abmachung einzuhalten und ging Schnurschnacks zur Abteilung über Bücher für Kampfsport. Dort angekommen, durchsuchte er die Reihen. _

_Nach 20 Minuten, war er fündig geworden. Er hatte sich für 4 Bücher entschieden. Zwei über fortgeschrittenes Tae-Kwon-Do, die die Titel „Tae-Kwon-Do für Fortgeschrittene" und „Tae-Kwon-Do was man noch besser machen kann" trugen und zwei über Fitness. Diese hießen, „Der Weg zur perfekten Kondition" und „So lerne ich jeden Muskel richtig einzusetzen" (Anm.: Die Titel sind frei erfunden). Danach durchstreifte er noch einige andere Abteilungen und fand noch ein Buch welches sein Interesse weckte. Es war ein Buch über Hieroglyphen und so nahm er dieses ebenfalls mit. _

_Als er meinte, dass er genug Bücher für eine Woche hatte – es waren ja nur fünf! - suchte er die anderen. Er fand sie nach kurzer Zeit und zusammen verließen sie die Bibliothek. Jane entschloss sich, als sie auf die Uhr schaute, Harry und Malcom von dieser direkt nach Hause zu fahren, da es schon 17.18 Uhr war und Beide um 18.00 Uhr zuhause sein mussten. _

_Hermine und Malcom waren sogar ein wenig froh, da sie befürchtet hatten, Harry würde noch eine neue Einheit festsetzen. Sie verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und während Harry noch einige Arbeiten zu erledigen hatte, fielen Hermine und Malcom nachdem sie zuhause waren, todmüde ins Bett und schliefen keine 2 Minuten später tief ein. _

_So vergingen die nächsten Wochen und Harry hatte, ohne dass er es merkte, eine natürliche Veranlagung für das Unterrichten entwickelt. Hermine und Malcom hatten ihre Kondition sichtlich verbessert und auch schon einige Techniken erlernt. Ihre Fortschritte konnte man mit denen vergleichen, die man in einem richtigen Verein erreicht hätte und dort waren immerhin ausgebildete Lehrer. Diese Fortschritte waren für zwei so unsportliche Menschen beachtlich, jedoch konnte man sie keinesfalls als Sportskanonen bezeichnen. Das wussten sie auch, weswegen sie immer noch jede Konfrontation mit den Brutalos vermieden. Denn sie hatten sich vielleicht einige Kampftechniken angeeignet, doch die Brutalos kämpften nur mit brutaler Gewalt und dieser waren sie noch klar unterlegen. Ein zweiter nicht ganz unwichtiger Grund war, dass Hermine wie auch Malcom Angst hatten, dass wenn sie sich an einer Schlägerei beteiligen würden, dieses Verhalten auf Harry zurückfällt. Da man annehmen könnte, er hätte sie dazu angestiftet, da er die erste - aus Sicht der meisten - auch provoziert hatte. Und sie wollten ihn unter gar keinen Umständen als Freund verlieren. _

_Harry machte das trainieren der Beiden sichtlich Spaß. _

_Jedoch merkte er, dass er allmählich an seine physischen und psychischen Grenzen stieß. Die Schule, die tägliche Hausarbeit, das zusätzliche lernen, der Sport und die Zauberei verlangten ihm alles ab. Er war zwar immer noch einer der Besten in der Schule und körperlich in guter Form, doch musste er, um das alles zu schaffen Abstriche machen. _

_So hatte er in die alten Schulbücher von Vernon seit Beginn dieses Jahres nicht mehr reingeschaut und war somit immer noch auf dem Niveau eines Viertklässlers. Und auch seine Fortschritte beim Tae-Kwon-Do hielten sich in Grenzen. Zwar war er wesentlich weiter als die anderen Beiden, doch holten sie so ganz allmählich auf. _

_Bei der stablosen Zauberei war er seiner Meinung nach auch noch nicht weiter gekommen. Er beherrschte die Sprüche, aber sie funktionierten nicht. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen! Dass er ganz kurz vor der stablosen Zauberei war, wusste er nicht. Sein magischer Kern hatte nämlich mittlerweile die Größe eines vierzehnjährigen und war somit kurz davor schwache stablose Magie bewirken zu können. Natürlich nur, wenn man wusste wie! Hätte er einen Zauberstab besessen, so hätte er schon längst zaubern können. _

_Er war über seine Fortschritte bei all seinen außerschulischen Aktivitäten ziemlich frustriert. Und das merkten auch seine Freunde, woran das aber lag wussten sie nicht. _

_Aber was erwartet er eigentlich, er war ein Junge von noch nicht einmal 7 Jahren, der einen 18 Stunden Tag hatte und davon waren die einfachsten, die Schulstunden. _

_Es war jetzt Anfang Juni und Malcom freute sich schon diebisch auf seinen Geburtstag. Er hatte in einer Woche Geburtstag genauer gesagt, am 9. Juni. Seine Freunde konnten ihn in der dieser letzten Woche kaum noch bändigen, so aufgeregt war er. Aber auch Hermine und Harry freuten sich auf Malcoms Geburtstag. Zum einen weil Beide eingeladen waren und was in Harry Fall fast an ein Wundern war auch hin durften, zum anderen, weil der Geburtstag an einem Montag war und sie somit drei Tage in Folge zusammen sein konnten. _

_**Flashback **_

_„Onkel Vernon? Könnte ich Dich vielleicht einmal sprechen?", wagte es Harry zögerlich Vernon zu fragen. _

_„Was willst Du, Freak?", raunzte Vernon. _

_„Onkel Vernon, am 9. Juni hat mein Freund Malcom Geburtstag und hat mich dazu eingeladen! Und ich wollte Dich fragen, ob ich hin darf?" _

_„Du hast einen Freund? Du meinst wohl eher jemanden, der gewillt ist sich mit Dir abzugeben, weil er weis, dass Du sonst niemanden hättest!", spottete Vernon. _

_„Onkel Vernon, bitte…, außerdem, was glaubst Du, was die Carters und Grangers denken, wenn ich nicht erscheine?" wagte Harry ängstlich seinen letzten Trumpf auszuspielen. _

_„DU wagst es mir zu drohen, Du Freak!" und schon hatte Harry seit langer Zeit wieder eine Ohrfeige eingefangen. „Nun hör mir genau zu, ich werde Dich auf diese Feier lassen, aber Du wirst für das Geschenk arbeiten!" und bei diesen Worten zückte Vernon seine Brieftasche und holte widerwillig 10 Pfund heraus, welche er einen total perplexen Harry in die Hand drückte. „Wir werden in den Sommerferien mit Dudley nach Mallorca fliegen und Du wirst in dieser Zeit die Gärten der Nachbarn aus Haus Nr.3 und 5 auf Fordermann bringen! Diese sind ebenfalls im Urlaub und ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass ich mich um ihre Gärten kümmern werde! Hast Du verstanden!" _

_„J… Ja Onkel Vernon" und damit begab sich ein völlig apathischer Harry in seinen Keller. _

_**Flashback Ende **_

_Am Samstag vor Malcoms Geburtstag, wurde Harry wie üblich von Jane Granger abgeholt. Als Harry Mrs. Granger begrüßen wollte, richtete Jane ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry: _

_„Harry, Malcom wird heute nicht bei uns sein, er bereitet mit seiner Familie seinen Geburtstag vor. Ich dachte, dass wir deswegen heute einen Einkaufsbummel machen und seine Geschenke besorgen, natürlich nur, wenn Du noch keins besorgt hast!" _

_„Nein Mrs. Granger, ich habe noch nichts besorgt! Ich würde mich über einen Einkaufsbummel freuen!" antwortete Harry, der selber so einen Vorschlag machen wollte und deswegen die 10 Pfund von Vernon dabei hatte. _

_Jane Granger gabelte auf den Weg in die Stadt noch ihren Ehemann und Hermine auf, die zu Hause gewartet hatten und fuhr danach in dasselbe Parkdeck wie bei Harrys erster Einkaufstour mit den Grangers. _

_Die Vier schlenderten so durch die Geschäfte, als Karl Granger das Wort an Harry richtete: _

_Harry, wie kommt es, dass ein Junge in Deinem Alter, so viel außerschulische Aktivitäten hat, dass er in der Woche keine Zeit hat?" _

_Harry fühlte wieder dieses unangenehme Gefühl aufkommen, dass er schon einige Male verspürt hatte! Er überlegte eine Weile und entschloss sich dann, den Grangers die Halbwahrheit zu erzählen: _

_„Wissen Sie Mr. Granger, ich Lese für mein Leben gern und am das geht am besten, wenn ich alleine bin. Ich bin sicher Hermine wird mir dabei zustimmen! Auch versuche ich mich so gut es geht sportlich fit zu halten und jogge deswegen und manche bestimmte Übungen. Des Weiteren, helfe ich auch noch etwas im Haushalt. Nicht das sie jetzt etwas Falsches denken, ich koche zum Beispiel für mein Leben gern und helfe deswegen Tante Petunia in der Küche!" _

_/So ganz gelogen ist das ja nicht, außer das ich Petunia nicht helfe, da sie sich ja nie in der Küche blicken läst und dass ich etwas untertrieben habe/, dachte Harry nachdem er geendet hatte. _

_Karl Granger beschloss nicht weiter darauf ein zu gehen, machte sich aber eine weitere geistliche Notiz, was Harry anging. _

_/Ich glaube ich muss mich einmal mit Mr. Carter unterhalten, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, machen sie sich auch Gedanken über Harry und ich möchte Wissen, ob sie zu demselben Schluss kommen wie ich. Vielleicht habe ich ja schon eine Gelegenheit am Montag, bei Malcoms Geburtstag/, dachte Karl während sie das nächste Geschäft betraten. _

_Harry fand in diesem Geschäft endlich ein Geschenk für Malcom. Es war ein kleines Chemie-Labor für zu Hause und Harry hatte als er es sah, einfach das Gefühl, dass dieses das beste Geschenk für Malcom war, welches er finden konnte. Er kaufte es und war froh, dass sein Geld reichte, da es 9,99 Pfund kostet. Hermine fand auch etwas, es war eine Bücherreihe über Medizin und den menschlichen Körper, geeignet für jugendliche ab 10 Jahren, aber dies sollte kein Hinderungsgrund sein! Hermine wusste von Malcom das er sich dafür interessierte, da er immer wenn er bei den Grangers war sich mit ihrem Vater über dieses Thema unterhielt. Sie kaufte das erste Band. Danach verließen sie das Geschäft. Anschließend gingen sie alle noch ein Eis essen und brachten dann Harry nach Hause. _

_Der Sonntag verlief so wie immer, außer das Harry, so wie schon am Tag zuvor, das Training ausließ und Malcom das reinste Nervenbündel war! _

_So kam der Montag schneller als man dachte und Harry wurde von Vernon zu Malcoms Geburtstagparty, in eins der städtischen Freibäder, gefahren. _

_Im Freibad angekommen, wurden sie auch gleich von Mr. Carter und Malcom begrüßt. Danach gingen sie zu den anderen Geburtstagsgästen und Harry wurden diesen vorgestellt. Zuvor überreichte er aber Malcom noch sein Geschenk, was dieser freudestrahlend entgegen nahm und sich, nachdem er es ausgepackt hatte, ausgiebig bei Harry bedankte. _

_Kurz darauf waren dann auch schon alle im Wasser. Alle? Nein, Harry stand am Beckenrand und schaute sich das Treiben der anderen an. _

_„Harry, warum kommst Du nicht ins Wasser?" wurde dieser von Hermine gefragt. _

_„Ich kann nicht schwimmen!" gab Harry flüsternd und ziemlich verlegen zurück. _

_Malcom der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, stieg aus dem Wasser und ging auf Harry zu: _

_„Endlich einmal etwas wo wir Dir helfen können, dass ist doch kein Problem. Hermine und ich werden Dir das schon beibringen…". _

_„Nein Malcom, heute ist Dein Geburtstag und Du hast Dich nicht nur um einen, sondern um alle Gäste zu kümmern" unterbrach ihn Mr. Carter. Und mit einem Seitenblick auf einen enttäuscht aussehenden Harry, fügte er hinzu, „Hermine und ich werden uns der Sache annehmen, Du kannst ja ab und zu Mal nach dem Rechten sehen". _

_Und so gingen Mr. Carter, Hermine und Harry zum Nichtschwimmerbecken, um Harry das schwimmen beizubringen. _

_Nach 4 Stunden Schwimmunterricht bei Mr. Carter, Hermine und ab und zu Malcom, konnte Harry zwar immer noch nicht ohne Hilfe bzw. Hilfsmittel schwimmen, hatte sich jedoch merklich verbessert. Es war jetzt mittlerweile 18 Uhr und Mrs. Carter und Malcom kamen zu den Dreien herüber. _

_„Kommt endlich aus dem Wasser, es wird allmählich spät. Harry wird in einer Stunde abgeholt und er sollte vorher noch etwas essen", sprach sie Mrs. Carter an. _

_„Och Menno, nur noch ein bisschen. Ich kann immer noch nicht alleine schwimmen und ich weis nicht wann ich das nächste Mal dazu Gelegenheit habe", schmollte Harry. _

_„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber Du musst jetzt wirklich raus, sonst bist Du nicht fertig wenn Dein Onkel Dich abholen kommt." Gab lächelnd Mrs. Carter zur Antwort. _

_Und so verließen die Drei das Nichtschwimmerbecken und gesellten sich zu den anderen Kindern an den gedeckten Tisch. Als Vernon 50 Minuten später Harry abholte, war dieser gerade mit dem Essen und Umziehen fertig geworden. _

_„Tschüss Malcom, es war ein toller Nachmittag und ein noch schönerer Geburtstag. Schade, dass ich noch nicht richtig schwimmen kann", verabschiedete sich Harry von Malcom. _

_„Du hast doch schon große Fortschritte gemacht, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe. Leider hatte ich ja nicht soviel Zeit Dir zu helfen, aber ich bin sowieso nicht so gut wie Du in so was", antwortete Malcom. _

_„Ja Harry, ich gebe Malcom da voll und ganz Recht. Könnten wir so gut wie Du unterrichten, könntest Du schon schwimmen, Du bist ein sehr guter Lehrer! Aber auch so wirst Du es bald geschafft haben", gab ihm Hermine Recht. _

_„Harry komm endlich, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit", wurden sie von Vernon unterbrochen. Und so verabschiedete sich Harry noch schnell von allen und lief zu seinem Onkel. _

_Noch während der Fahrt und den ganzen restlichen Abend, geisterte Harry das zum Schluss Gesagte durch den Kopf. Und immer wieder formte sich ein Satz in seinen Gedanken: _

_/Ich soll ein guter Lehrer sein?/._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

An Beliar: Ich liebe es Spannung zu erzeugen, also werde ich euch noch nicht verraten ob Harry ein Animagus wird. Sollte es passieren und ich sage damit nicht ja, werde ich Deinen Vorschlag berücksichtigen.

An ASCHILOS: Ob er das Buch noch in Hogwarts haben wird, weis ich selber nicht, da ich immer nur von einem Kapitel zum nächsten schreibe und alle gleich online setze. Ich habe nur eine grobe Zeitlinie die ich versuche umzusetzen.

An Alex Black5: Mal wieder ein guter Einwand von Dir! Ja Du hast Recht da muss und werde ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen. Er wird in Hogwarts ganz bestimmt noch eine Menge lernen und noch nicht alles können.

An michi-sky: Wie ich schon Beliar geschrieben habe, werde ich mich dazu nicht äußern, bin aber für den Tipp dankbar!

An Basti: Ich glaube ich verrate nicht zuviel, wenn ich schreibe, dass Harry vor Hogwarts herausfindet, dass Hermine eine Hexe ist. Wann? Wird allerdings noch nicht verraten.

An H4rry foxxi: Nur eine der Besten! Spaß beiseite, ich freue mich riesig über Dein tolles Kompliment. Danke!

An Lily: Da ich immer nur von einem Kapitel zum nächsten schreibe, weis ich noch nicht in welches Haus ich sie schicke und auch noch nicht ob sie zusammen bleiben. Allerdings ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie in zwei verschiedene Häuser kommen sehr gering. Danke, dass Du meinen Schreibstil magst. Ein sehr schönes Kompliment.

An Condor07: Sollte ich merken, dass das mit der Abstimmung nicht hinhaut oder ich allein von meiner Idee mich schon auf ein Paaring fixiere, werde ich Deinen Rat befolgen. Zurzeit ist aber alles noch offen. Mit dem Alter hast Du übrigens Recht, Harry wird sich frühstens nach dem vierten Jahr verlieben. Zu Blaise Zabini: Hab ich mir noch nicht überlegt, einen besonderen Wunsch?

An Battleax: Ist mir nach Kapitel 7 auch aufgefallen und wurde danach geändert. Danke aber für den Hinweis. Ich habe mit meiner Beta-Leserin, alle Kapitel nachgebessert und werde diese demnächst online stellen.

An Minnilein: Ja Harry ist richtig frustriert und da ich ihn nicht zu einem Zauberer machen möchte, der mit elf schon alles kann, wird das auch noch eine Zeit anhalten. Ich freue mich, dass Dir das Buch gefällt. Im nächsten Kapitel wird es wieder mehr vorkommen.

An magisterHermi: Ich hoffe, dass Du Dich täuscht, werde es aber im Auge behalten. Danke für den Hinweis.

An blackcat1990: Nein ich habe keine Kapitel vorgeschrieben. Aus diesem Grund weis ich auch noch nicht wie lang die ff wird. Ich hoffe das ich so auf 200.000 Wörter komme. Aber das steht noch in den Sternen.

An Tifferny Tonks: Ich freue mich, dass ich Dich aufmuntern konnte. Und hoffe dies mit diesem Kapitel weiter geschafft zu haben.

An blut: Nein zurzeit gehe ich davon aus, dass Malcom nicht nach Hogwarts kommt! Allerdings wird er der ff erhalten bleiben.

An alle anderen: Danke für eure reviews, ich hoffe ihr bleibt alle meiner ff treu!

Wie immer hoffe ich auf viele reviews, also bitte schreibt welche.

Ich werde das nächste Kapitel sobald ich aus dem Urlaub zurück bin online stellen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja auch ein zwei vorzuschreiben! (Die Hoffnung stirbt zum Schluss!)

Tschüss,

chaine


	15. Flashback an Flashback

Hi,

da bin ich endlich wieder. Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat. Aber meine Beta-Leserin und ich haben festgestellt, dass das schreiben von Teilstücken mir nicht liegt. Mein erster Vorschlag für das Kapitel 15 hat uns beiden nicht vom Sockel gehauen.

Das Ausbessern hat eine gewisse Zeit gedauert, deswegen das späte posten. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel und euch gefällt was ich zusammengeschustert habe.

Das Kapitel 16 wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, da es schon bei meiner Beta-Leserin ist. Ich habe mir jedoch vorgenommen, ab jetzt immer ein Kapitel vorzuschreiben, falls mich Mal eine Schreibblockade trifft und um sie besser abstimmen zu können.

Da allerdings auch schon Kapitel 17 in Arbeit ist, wird Kapitel 16 nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Zur Abstimmung:

Paarings:

Harry/Hermine: 26

Harry/Ginny: 22

Es steht euch übrigens frei andere Paarings zu wählen.

Storyline beibehalten:

Ja: 10

Nein: 2

Wie bestimmt schon alle wissen, aber auch für alle Neu-Leser: Die Abstimmungen bleiben bis zu dem Kapitel offen, in dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15. Flashback an Flashback und dann kommt auch noch ein Pov dazu!**

Es waren die Sommerferien und Harry war wieder zu der alten Mrs. Figg abgeschoben worden. Er hatte zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Besten Zeugnisse bekommen, was bei Vernon überhaupt nicht gut angekommen war. Am Tag, als es die Zeugnisse gab, hatte Vernon wieder einen seiner schon legendären Wutanfälle, die sich immer um Harry drehten.

**Flashback**

„Was bilden sich diese Lehrer überhaupt ein! Zu behaupten Dudley wäre faul und unkonzentriert und dann diesem Bastard SO ein Zeugnis auszustellen!", brüllte Vernon in der Stube, so laut, dass Petunia vor Schreck zusammenzuckte.

„Vernon Liebster, beruhige Dich, es kann sich nur um einen Zufall handeln. Bestimmt wollen sie unseren Dudley nur anspornen noch besser zu werden. Und denk doch nur einmal nach, von unserem Freak wollen sie natürlich weiter das Schulgeld kassieren", versuchte sie Vernon zu beruhigen.

„Da hast Du wahrscheinlich Recht, Liebes, doch verstehe ich nicht, wie man diesem Freak so gute Noten geben kann, ein Zeugnis mit dem er mit Ach und Krach das Klassenziel schafft, hätte doch auch gereicht. Sie Dir seins doch nur einmal an, überall steht, dass er viel weiter ist, als der Rest der Klasse! Das kann doch nicht sein, nicht dieses abnormale Kind!", antwortete Vernon. Dabei war er am Anfang noch recht ruhig, wurde dann aber immer lauter, bis er zum Schluss wieder brüllte.

Petunia dachte kurz nach, hatte dann aber einen ihre wenigen guten Einfälle: „Da hast Du Dir doch Deine Antwort selber gegeben…"

„Wie meinst Du das Petunia?", unterbrach sie Vernon.

„Na Du sagtest doch, dass er einer der Besten in SEINER Klasse ist, verstehst Du, worauf ich hinaus will? Es liegt an der Klasse! Diese Mrs. „was weis ich wie sie heißt", ist einfach viel zu weich und nachsichtig mit diesem Bengel, während Dudley von seiner Klassenlehrerin richtig gefordert wird!"

„Genau Petunia, so wird es sein, doch das ist eine bodenlose Unverschämtheit!", sagte Vernon jetzt etwas ruhiger, „unser armer Dudley wird das alles doch gar nicht verstehen und deswegen denken, dass dieser Freak viel besser ist als er!", schrie er danach allerdings wieder aufgebracht.

Dieses Gespräch ging noch eine viertel Stunde weiter, bevor sie Beide sich darauf einigten, dass Harry an allem Schuld war! Und dieses ließen sie ihn auch spüren.

So hatten sie kurz nach ihrem Gespräch mit den Nachbarn abgemacht, sich - während deren Urlaub - um deren Gärten zu kümmern. Was natürlich nichts anderes hieß, dass Harry diese Arbeit zu erledigen hatte.

Ansonsten hatte sich Vernon auf das alt Bewerte beschränkt. Was bedeutete, dass er ihn, wenn sie ihn auch nur zu Gesicht bekam, zusammen stauchte und ihm täglich ein paar Ohrfeigen verpasste.

Zu Harrys Glück dauerte diese Tortour allerdings nur 3 Tage, denn danach flogen die Dursleys in den Urlaub.

**Flashback Ende**

Die Tage bei Mrs. Figg war Harry mal wieder für sich allein und konnte seine Zeit so einplanen, dass noch genug für ihn dabei heraus sprang. Zwar hatte Vernon – auch durch seinen Wutanfall – diesmal daran gedacht, Harry mit Arbeit einzudecken, doch konnte er das Ausmaß der Gartenarbeit bei den Nachbarn nicht einschätzen und so hatte Harry trotz alledem noch Freizeit.

Harry hatte sich entschlossen, während der Ferien, sich wieder mehr mit der Zauberei zu beschäftigen, da er eingesehen hatte, dass er dies ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Und so hatte er sich - wie er es auch schon in den Weihnachtsferien gemacht hatte - einen Zeitplan zusammengestellt, den er befolgte.

Jeden Tag arbeitete er sein Pensum runter, um dann am Abend sich seinem Almanach zu widmen.

´Wieso funktioniert das nicht?´, schrieb Harry verzweifelt nach zwei erfolglosen Tagen in seinen Almanach. ´Ich mache alles richtig, jedenfalls ist mir kein Fehler aufgefallen, trotzdem schaffe ich keinen Zauber auszuführen!´

´Gib nicht so schnell auf. Kein mir bekannter Zauberer hat das stablose Zaubern innerhalb eines halben Jahres hinbekommen. Geschweige denn, dass dieser gerade einmal 7 Jahre war bzw. wird´, antwortete der Almanach.

Harry las die Antwort des Almanach, doch beruhigte ihn das kein bisschen.

´Ach und wieso, meinst Du dann, das mir das etwas bringt! Entweder ich kann stablose Magie vollbringen, oder nicht!´, schrieb Harry wütend in das Buch hinein.

´Harry, bitte beruhige Dich, was hältst Du davon, wenn wir erst einmal einen anderen Zauberspruch lernen. Du wirst diesen zwar auch nicht benutzen können, da er stablos noch schwerer ist, als die Basissprüche, doch lernst Du unbewusst Deine Magie besser zu kontrollieren und verstehen!´

´Also noch mehr Sprüche, ohne dass ich weis ob sie funktionieren´, schrieb Harry resigniert nieder.

´Harry, vertraue mir einfach. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich Dir das zaubern auf eine andere Art beibringe, als ich es normalerweise getan habe. Doch hatte ich auch noch nie einen so jungen Zauberer, geschweige denn einen der noch nicht zaubern konnte. Zwar konnten es die anderen Zauberer nur mit einem Zauberstab zaubern, aber sie KONNTEN es schon! Dies bedeutet, dass sie einen großen Vorsprung Dir gegenüber hatten, was das Lernen betrifft. Wir müssen irgendwie versuchen dieses Ungleichgewicht auszugleichen!´

´Also gut, dann schieß Mal los, welchen Spruch möchtest Du mir heute beibringen?´, gab Harry resignierend zu verstehen.

´Gut, ich werde Dir den Spruch erklären, der es Dir erlaubt einen andere Zauberer zu erkennen. Uns zwar die Numero vier von der Seite 6! Solltest Du dann irgendwann in der Lage sein, diesen Spruch zu beherrschen, kannst Du über diesen Weg, andere Zauberer treffen. So kannst Du vielleicht an einen Zauberstab kommen oder mehr über die Zauberwelt in diesem Land erfahren. Doch mache Dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, dieser Spruch ist schon höhere Magie!´

´Ganz toll, zum einen werde ich ihn sowieso nicht hinbekommen und wenn doch, dann muss ich jeden Menschen anfassen der mir über den Weg läuft. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich gar nicht weis wie dieser Spruch funktioniert?´

´Das ist ja das tolle daran! Wenn Dir der Zauber gelingt, merkst Du das durch eine Art Blase, die Dich umgibt. Sie ist nur für Dich spürbar und Du spürst es auch, wenn sie wieder verschwindet. Außerdem gibt sie Dir für jede Art von Magie, also ob es ein Zauberer, ein Squib oder ein Muggel ist, ein bestimmtes Gefühl.´

´Und wie finde ich den Unterschied zwischen einem Muggel, Squib und einem Zauberer heraus?´, wollte Harry wissen.

´Auch das ist ziemlich einfach, es ist eine Art Kribbeln. Das Kribbeln ist, bei einem Menschen der Zaubern kann und einem der nur über einen magischen Kern verfügt, verschieden. Bei einem Zauberer, ist es als wenn Strom durch einen fließt, bei einem Squib ist es eher ein Jucken, wie bei einem Mückenstich. Wobei eins zu beachten ist, ein Kind, das Du als Squib erkennst, kann im Alter von elf ein Zauberer sein, da sein Kern noch wächst! Bei einem Muggel, spürst Du nichts.´

Harry akzeptierte die Erklärung und so erlernte er auch diesen Spruch.

§§§§§§

Nach knapp zwei Wochen hatte er auch diesen gemeistert. Jedoch wusste er dies noch nicht, da sein magischer Kern zwar nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war die Größe zu erreichen, die es ihm erlaubte die Basissprüche zu sprechen, aber noch meilenweit für den Spruch zum Erkennen eines Zauberers.

§§§§§§

Harrys Geburtstag kam und ging, ohne dass etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert wäre. Zwar bekam er Geschenke von Malcom und Hermine - von Beiden jeweils ein Buch - da sie aber im Urlaub waren, genauso wie die Dursleys, war dieser Tag - für Harry - ein Tag wie jeder andere.

§§§§§§

Die Dursleys kamen nach 14 Tagen aus ihrem Mallorca Urlaub zurück, für Harry waren da allerdings schon drei Wochen der Sommerferien zu Ende, da die Dursleys zuerst 4 Tage bei Tante Magda verbracht hatten. Der Zufall wollte es dass zum selben Zeitpunkt auch die Carters sowie die Grangers aus ihrem Urlaub zurückkamen. Da diese jeweils auf einem dreiwöchigen Urlaub waren. Nur in der Ankunftszeit unterschieden sich ihre Flüge.

Kaum waren die Carters und Grangers zurück, riefen sie auch schon kurz hintereinander die Dursleys an, um sie einzuladen. Die Carters erreichten die Dursleys zuerst und luden diese für Mittwoch – dass war in drei Tagen - zum Kaffe ein, danach erreichten sie die Grangers, die sie für das Wochenende zum Grillen einluden.

Onkel Vernon konnte dem nur Notgedrungen zustimmen, da er sich sonst verdächtigt gemacht hätte. Ihm gefiel das alles natürlich überhaupt nicht, da dadurch eine seiner wichtigsten Regeln verletzt wurde, die da lautet: Meinem Neffen dem Freak darf es niemals gut gehen!

Und ihm würde es gut gehen, wenn er in den Ferien zu seinen Freunden konnte!

Was Vernon nicht wusste, war, dass die Carters und die Grangers nicht ohne Grund Harry und seine Verwandten zu sich eingeladen hatten. Beide Familien hatten schon einen Verdacht gegenüber den Dursleys, jedoch wollten sie ihn sich noch nicht eingestehen, da dieser einfach zu schrecklich war.

**Flashback**

„Sagen sie Mal, Mr. Granger, was halten sie eigentlich von den Dursleys?", wurde Karl am Tag der Zeugnisausgabe von Mr. Carter gefragt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Mr. Carter, halte ich sie für ein wenig proletenhaft und toleriere sie nur wegen meiner Tochter und ihrer Freundschaft zu Harry. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich bis heute nicht verstehe, wie so eine Familie, so einen netten Neffen erziehen kann? Denn wie ich aus meinem ersten Treffen mit Harry weis, sind seine Eltern kurz nach einem ersten Geburtstag verstorben und somit wurde er ganz allein von den Dursleys erzogen!", antwortete Mr. Granger.

„Da stimme ich ihnen zu, auch ich kann den Dursleys nichts abgewinnen! Allerdings wollte ich mit meiner Frage auf etwas anderes hinaus! Finden sie es nicht auch eigenartig wie sie sich gegenüber Harry benehmen? Und erst Recht in welchen hohen Tönen Harry von ihnen spricht! Kein Kind in diesem Alter macht so etwas! Es kommt mir fast so vor, als wenn ihn diese Antworten eingeimpft wurden!", sprach Mr. Carter seine Befürchtungen aus.

„Es ist ihnen also auch aufgefallen? Ich hoffte, dass ich mich in etwas verbeißen würde, was sich als ein Hirngespinst von mir erweist!", gab Karl seine Meinung resignierend kund. „Und was sollen wir jetzt machen, Mr. Carter? Ich meine, wir können ihnen doch schlecht - auf Verdacht - dass Jugendamt vorbeischicken! Wenn wir Falsch liegen, oder das Amt nichts heraus bekommt, haben wir Harry verloren! Unsere Kinder würden uns das niemals verzeihen!"

„Wenn wir allerdings nichts machen - wir aber mit unserer Vermutung richtig liegen - werden wir uns das niemals verzeihen! Erst Recht nicht, wenn Harry etwas zustoßen sollte!", brachte es Mr. Carter auf den Punkt.

„Sie haben ja Recht, also was können wir tun?", fragte Karl.

„Ich sehe eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder wir machen Nägel mit Köpfen und schicken ihnen das Jugendamt auf den Hals, oder wir warten ab und versuchen noch mehr als bisher über die Dursleys heraus zu bekommen. Wobei wir, sollten wir uns für die zweite Möglichkeit entscheiden, versuchen müssen, Harry so gut es geht zu schützen".

„Sie meinen damit, dass wir Harry so oft es nur irgendwie geht zu uns einladen! Jetzt in den Ferien, kann Mr. Dursley ja schlecht nein sagen und danach sehen wir weiter". Nach kurzen überlegen fuhr er dann fort, „Vielleicht, sollten wir die Dursleys und ihren Sohn auch ab und zu mit einladen. So wie ich sie kenne, würden sie alles machen, um zur so genannten gehobenen Gesellschaft zu gehören und somit hätten wir ein Auge auf Harry!"

„Das sollten wir machen. Wir fahren leider die ersten drei Wochen in den Urlaub, aber danach würde ich vorschlagen gehen wir unseren Plan an!", beendete Mr. Carter das Gespräch.

„Ja, ich gebe ihnen Recht. Es ist zu schade, dass wir ebenfalls die ersten Wochen in den Urlaub fliegen. Wir können ihn auch nicht mehr stornieren, sonst würde ich das sogar machen. Aber danach werden wir uns ebenfalls dem Problem „Harry" annehmen!" antwortete noch Karl.

Und damit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

**Flashback Ende**

So kam es, dass die Dursleys 3 Tage nachdem sie von ihrem Urlaub zurück waren, zu den Carters zum Nachmittagskaffee fuhren.

„Dudley, hör mir genau zu, auch wenn ich den Carters nichts abgewinnen kann, so ist ein Uni-Professor doch eine gute Partie um in die höhere Gesellschaft aufzusteigen, also stell' Dich mit Malcom für diese Zeit gut!"

„Ja Dad, ich habe verstanden", antwortete Dudley beiläufig, während er sich einen weiteren Schokoriegel in den Mund stopfte.

Bei den Carters breiteten die Dursleys dann so eine Schleimspur aus, dass man sich wundern musste, dass keiner darauf ausrutschte.

Jedoch äußerte Petunia ein paar Sätze, die Mrs. Carter dazu veranlasste mit ihrem Mann, am Abend, auf alle Fälle, noch einmal zu reden.

**Flashback**

„Sagen sie einmal Mrs. Dursley, sind sie nicht furchtbar Stolz auf ihren Neffen, das er so ein gutes Zeugnis hat!", wurde Petunia von Mrs. Carter gefragt.

Petunia antwortete ohne Nachzudenken und ohne zu merken, was sie da eigentlich von sich gab: „Oh ja natürlich Mrs. Carter, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass seine Klassenlehrerin doch ein klein wenig zu nachgiebig mit ihm ist. Anders ist es nicht zu verstehen, warum **mein** Sohn Dudley ein schlechtes Zeugnis hat und dieser Bengel so ein gutes. Dudley ist doch viel intelligenter als er. Sie müssen wissen, dass wir es nie leicht mit ihm hatten, nicht so wie mit Dudley, aber wir taten das, was wir tun mussten, um ihn richtig zu erziehen! Ihr Kuchen schmeckt wirklich himmlisch Mrs. Carter, sie müssen mir unbedingt das Rezept verraten und erst diese Biscuits…"

Mrs. Carter war zu geschockt um zu antworten! Zu ihrem Glück fiel dies allerdings Petunia nicht auf, die munter weiter plapperte. Und gar nicht mitbekam, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Mrs. Carter jedoch speicherte dieses Gespräch sorgsam in ihrem Gedächtnis ab und beschloss ihrem Mann das eben gehörte heute Abend mitzuteilen.

**Flashback Ende**

Die Dursleys verließen die Carters in den Glauben einen neuen Schritt in Richtung gehobene Gesellschaft getan zu haben. Die Wahrheit war allerdings, dass sie einen weiteren Schritt in ihr Verderben gemacht hatten.

§§§§§§

Nur drei Tage später wurden sie dann von den Grangers zum Grillen eingeladen. Und wieder wies Vernon, Dudley daraufhin, sich mit allen gut zu stellen.

Dudley jedoch, war damit allmählich vollkommen überfordert, er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso er sich einmal so und dann wieder so geben sollte.

**Dudleys Pov**

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Was ist Harry? Was macht diesen Jungen aus? Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal wahrnahm, war Harry gerade 3 Jahre und wurde in den Keller geschickt. Die nächsten 2 Jahre, haben ich und meine Eltern, Harry behandelt wie den letzten Dreck! Nach dem Motto: Er war nur dazu gut um darauf rum zu treten.

Dann, als ich den Schuleignungstest nicht bestanden hatte und deswegen zurückgestellt wurde, habe ich Harry besser kennen gelernt und habe eine Art Freundschaft zu ihm entwickelt. Dies lag sicher auch daran, dass sich meine Freunde von mir abgewendet hatten, als ich nicht mit ihnen zur Schule kam.

Und was haben meine Eltern gemacht? Sie haben alles getan um mir den Umgang mit dem Freak zu verbieten.

Als wir dann Beide zur selben Zeit, in die selbe Schule kamen – und ich verstehe immer noch nicht wieso meine Eltern für Harry diese teure Schule bezahlt haben, wenn sie ihn doch so abartig finden – hat Dad alles getan, um die Freundschaft von mir und Harry zu beenden. Er hat mir erzählt, was Harry für einer ist und das ich mich von ihm fernhalten solle!

Und jetzt!

Kaum werden meine Eltern von den Grangers eingeladen, wird mir eingebläut, dass ich mich bei diesen gut zu benehmen habe! Und nicht nur den Grangers gegenüber, nein, auch gegenüber Malcom, den Carters und - und dieses verstehe ich einfach nicht – auch gegenüber Harry.

Aber wieso Harry? Entweder ist Harry – wie Dad mir eingetrichtert hat – ein manipulierender Bastard, aber dann musste man die Grangers doch vor ihm warnen! Oder er ist keiner! Doch das kann nicht sein, mein Vater würde mich doch niemals anlügen!

Und selbst wenn meine Eltern dazu einen Grund hätten! Was sollen meine Freunde von mir denken, wenn ich nett zu Harry wäre? Sie hatten mich am Anfang des letzten Schuljahrs ja vor die Wahl gestellt, Harry oder sie und ich habe mich entschieden. Ich bin zwar der unangefochtene Boss der Gang, aber auch ich unterstehe bestimmten Regeln! Und die wichtigste ist:

Wenn der Großteil der Klicke nicht mag, denn hat keiner zu mögen!

Was sollt ich also tun? Ich weis es einfach nicht! Ach Scheiße, was soll ich bloß machen?

**Pov Ende**

Auch bei diesem Essen, machte Petunia einige leichtfertige Äußerungen über Harry, die die Grangers veranlassten dessen Leben bei den Dursleys zu hinterfragen.

Nachdem Beide Familien einen Nachmittag mit den Dursleys verbracht hatten, trafen sie sich bei den Carters, um ihre Beobachtungen und ihre daraus resultierenden Schlussfolgerungen austauschen. Diese malten kein schönes Bild, jedoch wollte dies immer noch keiner von ihnen wahrhaben und so entschlossen sie sich, die Dursleys je noch einmal einzuladen und sich danach wieder zu treffen.

§§§§§§

So kam es, dass die Dursleys in den Ferien je noch einmal von den Carters und den Grangers eingeladen wurden. Vernon sah sich danach gezwungen, ihnen das gleiche Angebot zu unterbreiten, wodurch sie sich in den Ferien noch drei Mal trafen.

Jedoch fanden die Carters und die Grangers bei diesen Besuchen nichts Neues heraus und so entschlossen sie sich noch nichts zu unternehmen, außer die Dursleys weiter zu beobachten.

§§§§§§

Für Harry verliefen die Sommerferien dadurch aber nahezu perfekt.

Dachte er dies zum ersten Mal in seinen Weihnachtsferien, so wurde dieses Gefühl in diesen Ferien noch getoppt. Zuerst konnte er seine Zeit für seine eigenen ihm wichtigen Aktivitäten verwenden und nachdem die Carters und Grangers aus ihren Urlaub wieder zurück waren, konnte er sie jeden zweiten Tag besuchen. Zwar gab es da auch einige Wehrmutstropfen, dies waren die Tage, an denen die Dursleys mit zu den Carters oder Grangers eingeladen wurden, allerdings konnte er an diesen Tagen, den Dursleys relativ leicht aus dem Weg gehen.

Und auch bei der Einladung im Ligusterweg, hatte Harry einen ruhigen Tag. Petunia hatte sich dazu entschlossen Essen von außerhalb kommen zu lassen. Und so verlebte Harry trotz dieser Umstände seine bis dahin besten Ferien.

§§§§§§

So kam der der letzte Tag der Sommerferien für Harry auch viel zu früh und er verspürte zum ersten Mal keine Vorfreude, wenn er daran dachte wieder in die Schule zurück zu müssen. Der nächste Tag lies dann auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten und das einzige worauf er sich wirklich freute, waren seine Freunde.

Die erste Schulwoche verlief wie das gesamte letzte Jahr. Harry und Malcom wurden von den Brutalos schikaniert während sich die anderen Klassenkameraden aus diesem Streit heraus hielten. Dudley hatten sich wieder seinen Freunden angeschlossen, auch wenn man ihm seine Gewissenbisse hätte anmerken können. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch - im Hinblick auf Harry - war. Allerdings achtete keiner darauf. Viel zu sehr waren alle darauf fixiert, den Brutalos aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und seine so genannten Freunde waren einfach zu blöd um Dudleys Dilemma zu sehen, oder gar zu verstehen.

§§§§§§

In den nächsten Wochen und Monate spielte sich bei Harry ein immer gleich bleibender Trott ein. In der Schule versuchte er den Brutalos aus dem Weg zu gehen, dadurch entwickelten sich er und seine Freunden immer mehr zu Außenseitern.

Eigentlich mochte sie keiner, mit Ausnahme der Lehrer, die über ihr Wissen und Auffassungsgabe begeistert waren.

Dies war allerdings ein weiterer Grund, warum sich die anderen von ihnen immer mehr distanzierten. Sie hassten es mit ihnen verglichen zu werden! Sie konnten sowieso nicht mit ihnen mithalten und waren deswegen immer sauer auf sie, wenn die Lehrer dies taten. Harry, Malcom und Hermine wurden als Streber angesehen und auch wie solche behandelt.

Die Nachmittage verbrachte er damit die Hausarbeit zu verrichten und seinem Onkel und seiner Tante möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche für eine Bestrafung zu bieten. In der meisten Zeit versuchte er sich unsichtbar zu machen.

Die Abende waren dann dem lernen vorbehalten, wobei er sich auf drei Themen spezialisiert hatte: Zaubern, Kampfsport und seine Hausaufgaben für die Schule.

An den Wochenenden, trainierte er dann seine Freunde und besuchte die Nationalbibliothek.

Zu seinen Trott vom letzten Jahr, hatte sich allerdings eine Sache verändert. Und diese fiel nicht nur Harry auf.

Er und seine Verwandten wurden seitdem die Schule wieder begonnen hatte des Öfteren von den Carters oder den Grangers eingeladen. Jedoch hatten Harry und seine Verwandten je einen anderen Verdacht woran das lag.

Vernon glaubte steif und fest, dass es an ihm und seinem tollen Auftreten lag und sie den Schritt in die High-Society, geschafft hätten.

Harry allerdings glaubte daran nicht, ging aber davon aus, dass es wegen seiner Freundschaft zu ihren Kindern war und hatte deswegen nichts dagegen. Dadurch, dass seine Verwandten immer mehr Kontakt mit den Grangers und den Carters hatten, hatte er immer Mal wieder ein freier Nachmittag, den er mit seinen Freunden - und zu ihrem Entsetzen auch mit Dudley – verbringen konnte.

Diese verbrachten sie in den ersten Monaten meistens im Freibad, welches Vernon zu seinem Leidwesen dann auch für Harry bezahlen musste.

Bei einen dieser Nachmittage entstand auch einer seiner wenige Lichtblicke die Harry in den nächsten Monaten erlebte.

**Flashback **

Harry, Hermine, Malcom und Dudley verbrachten Mal wieder einen Nachmittag im Freibad und während Harry, Malcom und Hermine zum Nichtschwimmerbecken gingen, genehmigte sich Dudley erst einmal ein Eis.

Zu den Dreien gesellte sich nach kurzer Zeit einer der Bademeister, sein Name war Jack Furante, dieser hatte vor einiger Zeit mitbekommen, dass Hermine und Malcom versuchten Harry das Schwimmen beizubringen und half ihnen seitdem dabei.

„Harry, Du kannst doch schon schwimmen, Du musst es Dir bloß endlich zutrauen", sprach Jack zum wiederholten Male auf Harry ein.

„Das mache ich doch!", schnaubte Harry Jack entgegen und schwamm dabei ohne es zu merken auf ihn, Malcom und Hermine zu. Die Drei sahen sich an und prusteten los.

„Was soll das!", schmollte Harry, „ich versuche verzweifelt das Schwimmen zu erlernen und ihr lacht mich aus". Dabei war Harry bis zum Rand heran geschwommen und hievte sich nun aus dem Becken.

„Harry", brachte Hermine gerade noch heraus, bevor sie einen neuen Lachanfall bekam.

„Harry, Du bist doch gerade geschwommen, oder wie meinst Du, bist Du von dem einem Ende des Becken um anderen gekommen?", schaffte es Hermine dann nach kurzer Zeit zu sagen.

„Ich bin geschwommen?", brachte Harry vollkommen perplex heraus.

„Ja Harry", antworteten Malcom und Jack gemeinsam!

Harry war erst absolut sprachlos! Und sah dabei wie ein begossener Pudel aus. Doch nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, stürmte er ausgelassen und ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken auf Hermine, Malcom und Jack zu, um ihnen dann - alle gemeinsam, da sie dicht beieinander standen, - um den Hals zu fallen. Diese von dieser Spontaneität völlig überrumpelt, fielen nach hinten und da sie direkt am normalen Becken standen, fielen alle vier in dieses hinein. Wasser spuckend und hustend, tauchten sie alle wieder auf und nachdem sie das Becken wieder verlassen hatten, schauten sie sich kurz an und prusteten dann von neuen los.

Harrys Stolz über das erreichte und seine Dankbarkeit kannten in diesem Augenblick keine Grenzen und er beschloss in diesem Moment alles zu tun, um Hermine und Malcom dies zu vergelten! Hermine und Malcom die anscheinend so etwas ahnten - als sie Harrys Blick sahen - stöhnten nur noch auf, als sie an das „brutale" Training dachten, das Harry ihnen aufbürden würde.

**Flashback Ende **

Ein anderer Lichtblick war, dass er bemerkte, dass er kurz vor davor war das stablose Zaubern zu erlernen. Er erkannte es daran, dass er immer so ein komisches Gefühl hatte - als wenn irgendetwas aus seinen Körper heraus wollte - wenn er einen Basisspruch ausprobierte und diese probierte er mittlerweile sooft, dass er dachte, dass dies seine einzige Beschäftigung war. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, was das war, was er fühlte, doch war er sich sicher, dass es etwas mit seiner Magie zu tun haben musste.

Als er seinen Almanach danach fragte, bekam er allerdings nur wage Andeutungen zu lesen, mit Erklärungen hielt sich dieser zurück.

**Flashback**

´Wieso kriege ich das zaubern immer noch nicht hin, dass einzige was ich als Veränderung wahrnehme ist, das ich fühle, das irgendetwas aus meinen Körper heraus will´, schrieb Harry eines Abends in seinen Almanach.

´Du hast also ein Gefühl, als ob etwas aus Deinen Körper heraus will?´, antwortete der Almanach.

´Ja! Das habe ich doch gerade geschrieben!´, antwortete Harry schon etwas gereizt.

´Nun, was soll ich dazu schreiben, irgendetwas passiert mit Dir und Du wirst noch früh genug erfahren was dies ist!´

´Mehr hast Du nicht dazu zu schreiben´, schrieb ein ärgerlicher Harry!

´Nein´

Harry schlug daraufhin wütend den Almanach zu!

Was er nicht mitbekommen konnte, war, was der Almanach aufgrund des zuletzt geschriebenen dachte:

/Wie kann das sein, er ist noch nicht einmal 8 Jahre und merkt schon die Anzeichen, die wichtig sind, um stablose Magie zu vollführen? Wo soll das bloß noch hinführen? Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen erlebt, der zu so etwas fähig war/.

**Flashback Ende**

Als sich das erste Halbjahr dem Ende näherte, sollte sich der eingeschlichene Trott - für Harry - durch ein unerwartetes Ereignis, allerdings Rapide ändern!

§§§§§§

_**Doch das ist eine andere Geschichte, die ich vielleicht zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt erzählen werde!**_

**ENDE**

ggg

Das wollte ich schon immer einmal schreiben! Die Fanfiction geht garantiert noch weiter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier wieder einige Antworten zu den reviews:

An Tiffany Tonks: So Leid es mir tut, wirst Du Dich noch einige Kapitel gedulden müssen, bevor Harry geholfen wird! (Wird ihm überhaupt geholfen?) Was die Abstimmung angeht, so werde ich nur eine klare Führung akzeptieren, sollte es nur um 1,2 Stimmen gehen, werde ich mich auf mein Gefühl verlassen.

An waihtAngel: Ich sage es Dir nicht, weil ich ein gemeiner Kerl bin! gg Was Deine Idee mit der Rechnung der Bücher angeht, so werde ich sie im Hinterkopf bedanken. Danke für diese neue Möglichkeit, wie ich die ff fortführen könnte!

An Teal'C: Zurzeit möchte ich noch das Beste annehmen und gehe deswegen nicht davon aus. Allerdings werde ich es im Auge behalten.

An Schnuffel: Malcom und Ginny, eine ganz neues Paaring, ich werde es in meinen Überlegungen möglicherweise berücksichtigen.

An natsucat: Ich hoffe Du hattest zwei angenehme erste Schulwochen. Danke für Deine Urlaubswünsche, konnte mich nicht beklagen.

An Basti: Ich habe vor eine ziemlich lange Fanfiction zu schreiben. Da ich bis jetzt nur die möglichen Überschriften bis Hogwarts im Kopf habe, kann ich es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, doch gehe ich zurzeit von 30 Kapiteln aus bis sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Die nächsten alle so um die 4.000 Wörter. (Hoffe ich!) Das Paaring werde ich erst später bekannt geben, da ich all meinen Lesern die Chance geben möchte sich daran zu beteiligen.

An Condor07: Das will ich doch stark hoffen. Jedoch kann ich noch nicht sagen welche und auch noch nicht wie sich der Charakter entwickelt.

An Battleax: Vielen Dank für Dein tolles Kompliment! Ich werde versuchen die Länge bei zu behalten, kann allerdings nichts garantieren.

An Ina Bauer: Wenn Du mit dem Geheimnis das Zaubern meinst, so kann ich dazu noch nichts sagen. Sorry!

An Lily: Ja ich würde auch ab und zu die meine Ideen bildlich sehen. Zum Glück habe ich eine gute Fantasie, ich hoffe Du auch.

An Amazone15: Ich bin von Deinem Anfang Deiner review hellauf begeistert. Vielen Dank dafür. Was Deine Hoffnung angeht, so kann ich Dich beruhigen, ich mag Ron nicht und deswegen wird er eher als Schuft erscheinen, als als ihr Freund. Das Haus wird auch auf keinen Fall Gryffendor sein. Beim Handlungsablauf habe ich Dein Nein berücksichtigt, doch meinte ich damit nur die grobe Storyline, also die Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen usw. ansonsten wird sich einiges ändern.

An H4rry foxxi: Danke für Deine Urlaubswünsche, ansonsten musst Du Dich wie ich oben bereits bei Tiffany Tonks erwähnt habe noch etwas gedulden.

An Sancte-Diabolus: Ich bin auch froh, dass sie Dir aufgefallen ist, Danke für Dein Kompliment.

An felher: Danke das Dir mein Schreibstil und die Geschichte gefällt.

An fAlcO: Ja ich sehe das inzwischen genauso. Am Anfang war ich beim schreiben noch unsicher, was sich erst nach einigen Kapiteln gelegt hat. Sollte ich die Geschichte einmal überarbeiten, werde ich die ersten Kapitel bestimmt verbessern und auch erweitern.

An Tinchen26: da wirst Du Dich noch etwas Gedulden müssen, da ich Harry und Hermine erst ab Kapitel 30 nach Hogwarts schicke. Jedenfalls habe ich mir das so vorgenommen.

An Rikou: Mist, ist das also doch noch mehreren Aufgefallen. gg

An warrior: Ohne damit eine Bewertung abgeben zu wollen, ich kenne wesentlich mehr Harry/Ginny Fanfiction.

An Minnilein: Das mit der Mail ist nicht so schlimm, ich hoffe sie aber noch zu bekommen.

An michi-Sky: Ich gebe Dir Recht, ich werde deswegen nur bei einer klaren Mehrheit euer Votum befolgen und sonst meinem Gefühl. Was das wann betrifft, vor dem fünften Hogwartsjahr (Harry wäre dann 15) wird da wahrscheinlich nichts passieren. Allerfrühsten jedoch zu dem Zeitpunkt den Du genannt hast.

An zampirik: Ich werde mir mühe geben euch (Dich) weiter glücklich zu machen und werde auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben.

An Alex Black5: Na da hast Du Dir ja Mal richtig Zeit mit Deiner review gelassen. Ich hatte Dich schon vermisst. Und ja, ich werde Ron wahrscheinlich schlecht aussehen lassen, aber auch da ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

An internesetwas: Ich freue mich über jede review, auch wenn sie nur aus einem Wort besteht. Es zeigt mir, dass meine Fanfiction gut ankommt. Ich freue mich also weiter von Dir zu lesen.

An massam, Dranger, Drizzt Do'Urden, Hermine Potter, Mr. P, James, Chrissi, Blanche, Sweet Fay und elrond: Ich hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen, sonst Sorry! Ich habe mich über jede einzelne eurer reviews gefreut und über eure spitzen Komplimente.

An alle reviewer: ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir weiter treu und spart nicht an Komplimenten, Verbesserungsvorschlägen oder Kritik (Ja auch die ist willkommen!)!

An Alex Black5, Hermine Potter und Minnilein: Herzlichen Dank, an meine treusten reviewer! Bis jetzt habt ihr mir zu jeder Veröffentlichung ein review geschickt. Ich weis gar nicht, was ich schreiben soll, außer vielen, vielen Dank!

Einen besonderen Dank muss ich an dieser Stelle noch an meine Beta-Leserin Sweet Fay loswerden, ohne die das Kapitel 15 in einem Desaster geendet hätte. Also DANKE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, welches **„Stupor"** heißen wird!

Tschüss,

chaine

PS: _Vergesst die reviews nicht! Danke!_


	16. STUPOR!

Hi;

Sorry, gestern ist irgendetwas mit dem net-Server nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Weswegen ich das Kapitel 16 wieder entfernt hatte, um es heute zu updaten. Was ich nicht bedacht hatte war, dass die Story trotzdem neu reingestellt wird. Ich hoffe ihr wart nicht allzu enttäuscht, als ihr meine ff als neu geupdatet gesehen habt und dann kein neues Kapitel auftauchte. Hier also gleich am Anschluss, dass neue Kapitel!

Ich muss zugeben, bei den Paarings hat sich wieder ein Kopf an Kopf rennen entwickelt! Bin Mal gespannt wer gewinnt. Obwohl sich ja jetzt ein Außenseiter dazugesellt hat. Hier also das vorläufige Abstimmungsergebnis:

Paarings:

Harry/Hermine: 29

Harry/Ginny: 27

Harry/(eine Slytherin): 1

Es steht euch übrigens frei andere Paarings zu wählen.

Storyline beibehalten:

Ja: 11

Nein: 2

Wie bestimmt schon alle wissen, aber auch für alle Neu-Leser: Die Abstimmungen bleiben bis zu dem Kapitel offen, in dem Harry seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16. STUPOR!**

Es war der 16te Februar, Harry lag auf seinem so genannten Bett und vollführte wie ein Roboter seine Übungen der stablosen Zauberei. Immer wieder bewegte er seinen kleinen Stock in einem für ihn schon so bekannten Muster und sprach dabei zwei Wörter.

„Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, verdammte Scheiße, warum funktioniert das nicht! Ganz ruhig Harry, nur nicht aufregen, also noch einmal Wingardium Leviosa!", sprach Harry in den Raum hinein. Dabei fixierte er eine alte Kiste in der er einige zerbrochene Spielsachen von Dudley lagerte. Was dann passierte, konnte Harry nicht fassen, viel zu perplex war er. Die Kiste hob vom Boden ab und schwebte gut 10 Zentimeter über eben diesen. Harry war jedoch zu überrascht, um den Zauberspruch aufrecht zu erhalten und so fiel die Kiste mit einem dumpfen Poltern zurück auf den Boden.

/Versuch es am besten gleich noch Mal, vielleicht habe ich mir das eben nur einbebildet, dachte Harry panisch und wiederholte das Ganze noch einmal und wieder hob die Kiste vom Boden ab! Allerdings gelang es Harry nicht dies lange zu halten und so schwebte die Kiste gute 5 Sekunden in der Luft bevor sie sich – diesmal allerdings langsam – wieder zum Boden senkte. Harry griff voller Freude, seinen Almanach und begann sein eben erlebtes in ihm nieder zu schreiben.

´Ich habe es geschafft, kannst Du das glauben? Ich habe gerade eben eine Kiste voll mit alten Spielzeug 5 Sekunden, in einer Höhe von gut 20 Zentimeter, schweben lassen!´

´Ich wusste, dass Du es schaffst´, antwortete der Almanach, ´Bloß ist es bei diesem bestimmten Spruch wichtig, ihn so auszuführen, dass man die Zeit und die Höhe den der Gegenstand in der Luft verbringt selber festlegt und kontrolliert! Für den Anfang ist dies aber schon eine beachtliche Leistung!´, schrieb er dann noch weiter.

Zuerst war Harry sichtlich enttäuscht über das Gelesene, kein Wort der Hochachtung, vor dem erreichten. Doch dann verstand er worauf das Buch hinaus wollte, er sollte unter gar keinen Umständen das Training jetzt schleifen lassen, sondern nur noch härter über.

/Ja, dass Buch hat Recht! Was habe ich denn schon erreicht! Ich kann eine Kiste unkontrolliert einige Sekunden schweben lassen! Ganz toll, dass macht Dich zu einem GROSSEN Zauberer, dachte Harry so bei sich. Danach begann er einen anderen Zauber zu versuchen und zwar den, alte Streichhölzer - die er in einer anderen Kiste gefunden hatte - in Nadeln zu verwandeln. Leider schaffte er dieses ganz und gar nicht und so gab er nach einer Stunde auf und beschloss, sich erst einmal wieder den Schwebezauber zu widmen und diesen zu vervollkommnen.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Tage waren für Harry nicht gerade einfach. Dadurch, dass er jetzt zumindest einen Spruch einigermaßen hinbekam - und diesen auch aus diesem Grund immer wieder übte – war er den ganzen Tag über mehr als nur kaputt, was seinen Freunden, den Dursleys und auch den Grangers, sowie Carters nicht verborgen blieb. Jedoch dachte jede der drei Gruppen, dass dies einen anderen Grund hätte.

Seine Freunde dachten, dass dies an seinem Training für sie lag und versuchten ihn deswegen andere Möglichkeiten der Wochenendgestaltung näher zu bringen.

Die Grangers und Carters, dachten, dass dies an seinem Leben bei den Durleys lag und machten sich allmählich Ernsthafte Gedanken um ihn. Sie trafen sich mittlerweile regelmäßig und tauschten dabei ihre Gedanken aus. Jedoch konnte sie sich immer noch nicht durchringen etwas zu unternehmen, zu groß war noch die Angst den vielleicht falschen Entschluss zu wählen.

Die Dursleys dagegen dachte, dass Harry einfach nur zu faul sei und man ihm dies austreiben müsste. Deswegen beschlossen sie, seine Arbeit neu aufzuteilen, was nichts anderes bedeutete, as das Harrys Arbeit - um einige wie sie meinten, unbedeutende Sachen – erweitert wurde.

§§§§§§

Harry sackte dadurch in der Schule etwas ab, zwar war er immer noch einer der Besten, aber er wurde unaufmerksam. Des Öfteren, konnte er eine Frage allein deswegen nicht beantworten, weil er nicht wusste was die Lehrerin ihn gefragt hatte.

§§§§§§

Anfang Mai war für Mrs. Grosko dieser Zustand nicht länger tragbar und so lud sie Mr. und Mrs. Dursley zu einem „Elterngespräch" in die Schule ein.

Da Petunia von der Schulsekretärin nur mitgeteilt wurde, dass es sich um ein Elterngespräch handelte, das Mrs. Grosko anberaumt hatte, ging sie, da sie sich noch nie groß für die Schule interessiert hatte, davon aus, dass es sich bei dieser Mrs. Grummel oder so ähnlich, um die Klassenlehrerin von Dudley handelte. Sie rief Vernon an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie sich gegen 15.00 Uhr in der Schule einzufinden hätten, um mit Dudleys Klassenlehrerin über ihren Sohn zu sprechen.

Vernon war alles andere als begeistert, sich den Nachmittag frei zu nehmen um in die Schule zu müssen und so fuhr er mit Petunia schon relativ genervt um viertel vor drei auf den schuleigenen Parkplatz.

Dudley hatte sich zu Hause schnell verkrümelt, als er mitbekam, dass seine Eltern zur Schule bestellt wurden waren. Er dachte, dass dies etwas mit seinen Übergriffen auf die jüngeren bzw. kleineren Schüler zu tun hätte.

Harry dagegen bekam von alledem nichts mit, da er, sofort als er aus der Schule kam, sich in die Waschküche verzogen hatte um seine Arbeit zu erledigen.

„Schönen guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Dursley", wurden Vernon und Petunia von Mrs. Grosko begrüßt, als sie das Gebäude betraten!

Vernon, der Mrs. Grosko schon kannte, drehte sich verwundert und ziemlich wütend zu seiner Frau um.

„Petunia, sagtest Du am Telefon nicht, dass es sich um Dudley handeln würde?"

„Vernon, Liebster, mir wurde nur mitgeteilt, dass wir uns um drei in der Schule zu einem Elterngespräch treffen sollten. Ich nahm deswegen an, dass es sich um Dudley handeln würde!", rechtfertigte sich Petunia.

„Ich habe mir also den Nachmittag für diesen, diesen… unseren Neffen frei genommen?", regte sich Vernon auf.

„Mr. Dursley, ich muss doch sehr bitten!" wurden die Beiden von Mrs. Grosko unterbrochen. „Ich habe sie in die Schule gebeten, da ihr Neffe im Unterricht immer unaufmerksamer wird und es den Anschein hat, dass er nicht genügend Schlaf bekommt. Aber kommen sie doch erst einmal herein und lassen sie uns ins Lehrerzimmer gehen, hier vorne im Eingangsbereich redet es sich doch etwas schlecht."

Vernon stimmte ihr widerwillig mit einem Kopfnicken zu und so gingen die drei in das Lehrerzimmer. Dort angekommen, wies Mrs. Grosko, Petunia und Vernon zwei Stühle; die vor einem Schreibtisch waren; zu und setzte sich selbst hinter diesen.

„Wie ich ihnen eben bereits mitgeteilt habe, mache ich mir große Sorgen um ihren Neffen Harry. Er ist zwar immer noch einer der Besten Schüler, die ich jemals das Privileg hatte unterrichten zu dürfen, doch lassen seine Aufmerksamkeit und seine körperliche Verfassung zu wünschen übrig. Sie müssen wissen, dass der Direktor und ich uns schon überlegt hatten Harry, Hermine Granger und Malcom Carter eine Klasse überspringen zu lassen, aber nachdem, was ich die letzte Zeit beobachten musste, haben wir erst einmal wieder Abstand davon genommen", erklärte Mrs. Grosko.

Vernon blickte bei der Erklärung immer Mal wieder seine Frau an und Beiden konnte man ansehen, dass sie dasselbe dachten.

/Wir können es auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieses Balg, eine Klasse überspringt! Wenn wir das zuließen, würde das Dudley das Genick brechen. Er ist ein Jahr älter als diese Abnormalität und soll eine Klasse unter im sein? Das müssen wir auf jeden Fall verhindern. Aber wir müssen auch aufpassen! Wenn wir diesen Bastard noch mehr Arbeit aufhalsen, wird die Schule irgendwann verdacht schöpfen und uns die Führsorge auf den Hals hetzen/.

Und in Vernons Gedanken machte sich noch folgender Gedanke breit/Oh wie ich diesen Freak hasse! Aber ich werde mir für ihn noch etwas nettes Ausdenken, jetzt brauche ich aber erst einmal eine Ausrede warum es ihm so schlecht geht und er so unaufmerksam ist/.

„Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, haben sie mir zugehört?", fragte Mrs. Grosko, als Vernon und Petunia keine Anzeichen machten ihr zu antworten.

„Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Grosko, aber wir waren gerade in Gedanken wegen unserem Neffen", antwortete Vernon gekünstelt verlegen.

„Ja, dass kann ich verstehen, doch sie müssen einsehen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann!", gab Mrs. Grosko schroff zurück, da sie erkannt hatte, dass Vernon sie mit seiner Antwort nur ablenken wollte.

„Seit wann macht unser Neffe nicht mehr beim Unterricht mit?", wollte daraufhin Vernon wissen.

„Nun, lassen sie mich einen Moment überlegen, es fing kurz vor den Zwischenzeugnissen an, so Anfang oder Mitte Februar müsste dies gewesen sein. Dies Bedeutet das er seit gut drei Monaten nicht mehr aufmerksam den Unterricht verfolgt, aber wieso fragen sie das?", beantwortete Mrs. Grosko Vernons Frage, mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass dies alles für uns auch neu ist! Wir haben nichts Auffälliges bei unserem Neffen erkannt…", fing Vernon an zu erklären.

„Vernon, vielleicht solltest Du Mrs. Grosko doch von den kleinen Veränderungen berichten…" sagte Petunia und auf Vernons fragenden Blick fuhr sie fort, „Du weist doch, seit den Sommerferien, Harry hat seitdem viel mehr um die Ohren, seine ganzen Aktivitäten und dann auch noch die vielen Besuche bei den Carters, wo er was weis was macht".

„Ach das meinst Du Petunia-Schätzchen, nahm Vernon den Faden auf. Ja ich muss zugeben, dass unser Neffe, seit den Sommerferien, sehr viele außerschulische Aktivitäten betreibt. Und ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich nicht die Hälfte davon kenne. Nicht das wir den Carters irgendetwas unterstellen wollen, doch etwas anderes fällt mir nicht ein", versuchte Vernon den schwarzen Peter auf die Carters abzuwälzen.

Mrs. Grosko die den falschen Braten roch, versuchte es darauf auf einen anderen Weg, „Es bringt jetzt nichts einen Schuldigen zu suchen, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, um ihren Neffen dazu zu bringen die Schule wieder ernst zu nehmen".

„Dafür werde ich schon sorgen Mrs. Grosko, doch ich würde vorschlagen, die Idee, dass er eine Klasse überspringt erst einmal auf Eis legen", erwiderte Vernon, glücklich einen Weg gefunden zu haben diesen Punkt zu seinen Wohlwollen zu erledigen.

„Nun gut, wenn sie ihren Neffen dazu bringen wieder regelmäßig am Unterricht teilzunehmen sehen ich keinen Grund mehr dieses Gespräch noch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. Und ich gebe ihnen Recht, wir werden die Idee mit der Überspringung einer Klasse erst einmal zurück stellen", beendete Mrs. Grosko das Gespräch und verabschiedete sich von den Dursleys.

§§§§§§

Hätte Harry geahnt, welches wild gewordene Wildschwein, ihn gleich über den Weg laufen würde, so wäre er bestimmt aus dem Ligusterweg geflohen. So aber, arbeitete er gerade im Garten, als Vernon und Petunia mit ihrem Wagen in die Einfahrt einbogen. Vernon stieg aus seinem Wagen aus und die Ader, die an seinem Hals lag, war soweit hervor getreten, dass man annehmen musste, es würde irgendetwas aus ihm wachsen. Er ging schnellen Schrittes – für seine Verhältnisse Rannte er – zur Haustür und schloss diese auf. Während er dies tat, schaffte es Petunia gerade einmal sich aus dem Wagen zu hieven.

Kaum hatte Vernon die Tür zum Keller erreicht und diese geöffnet, schrie er in diesen auch schon hinunter:

„Freak, beweg deinen faulen Arsch in die Küche und wage es ja nicht mich anzusprechen!"

Harry, der Vernons Stimme selbst im Garten gehört hatte, beeilte sich, sich durch den Keller in die Küche zu begeben, da er ahnte, dass etwas schlimmes passiert war und das Beste was er tun konnte, war sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Dudley auch in die Küche gestürmt um die Herkunft von Vernons Wut zu erfahren, doch hatte er sich kurz nach dem Gespräch von Petunia mit der Schulsekretärin verdrückt, da er annahm, dass es um ihn ging.

Harry kam keine 30 Sekunden nachdem Vernon ihn gerufen hatte schnaufend in der Küche an. Zur selben Zeit in der auch Petunia eben diese betrat.

„Onkel Vernon, Du wolltest mich sprechen", keuchte Harry zu Vernon. Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, da hatte er auch schon seine erste Backpfeife gefangen.

„Hatte ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du mich nicht ansprechen sollst? Du kannst froh sein, dass ich Deine Anwesenheit ertrage. Ich habe Dir vor gut einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich keine Beschwerden über Dich bekommen möchte. Sollte ich dennoch welche bekommen, so hatte ich Dir ja gesagt, welche Konsequenzen Du zu erwarten hättest!" spie ihm Vernon entgegen.

Harry wollte verzweifelt antworten besann sich aber eines Besseren.

„Vielleicht weist Du es noch nicht, aber ich wollte Dich nie hier haben! Du hast es Deiner Tante zu verdanken, dass wir Dich aufgenommen haben", sprach Vernon nicht weniger wütend weiter, „Also merke Dir meine Worte gut, denn dies ist meine letzte Warnung: Wage es ja nicht mehr uns in irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten zu bringen, sonst bist Du die letzte Zeit Bewohner dieses Hauses gewesen!". Damit beendete Vernon sein „Gespräch" mit Harry und schickte ihn, nach einer weiteren heftigen Backpfeife, in seinen Keller.

Er wollte Harry eigentlich viel mehr antun, doch erinnerte er sich daran, dass morgen wieder Schule war und er sich keine blauen Flecken bei Harry erlauben konnte.

§§§§§§

Harry ging völlig apathisch die Treppe hinunter, was hatte er getan, er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass egal was es war, er dieses abstellen musste, oder er würde seine Familie verlieren!

Nach längeren Hin und Her beschloss er am nächsten Tag seine Freunde zu fragen, ob ihnen in letzter Zeit etwas Ungewöhnliches an ihm aufgefallen wäre. Nachdem er sich dazu durchgerungen hatte, ging es ihm wieder einigermaßen gut und er versuchte sich wieder an einem Zauber. Diesmal beschloss er den Protego auszuprobieren. Zwar hätte er sich viel lieber an den Stupor rangewagt, doch fehlte ihm dafür hier unten im Keller eindeutig das Versuchskaninchen!

§§§§§§

Als die Uhr zwölf schlug, fiel er völlig übermüdet in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über Alpräume, in denen es um ihn und die Dursleys ging und so wachte er ziemlich gerädert auf.

§§§§§§

Vernon sah ihn am Frühstückstisch nur kurz an, lies ihn aber ansonsten in Ruhe, so dachte Harry zumindest. Seine Annahme sollte sich allerdings nach dem Frühstück als unwahr herausstellen, als Vernon Harry zur Seite zog, während sich Dudley zum Auto begab und Petunia sich zurück in ihr Bett machte.

„Hör mir genau zu, Du Abnormalität! Ich habe Dir gestern gesagt, was passiert, wenn Du uns noch einmal Unannehmlichkeiten machst und was machst Du? Du kommst heute aus Deinem Keller, als wenn Du eine Leiche wärst. Wenn es nicht zu auffällig wäre, würde ich Dich heute nicht zur Schule lassen, aber so! Also nimm Dich gefälligst zusammen, oder ich mache meine Drohung von gestern wahr!"

Harry erahnte allmählich um was es hier ging und was ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte war, dass er selber schuld daran war und das wurmte ihn gewaltig. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein und durch seine Dummheit, hatte er sich fast der einzigen Familie beraubt, die er je hatte. Er durfte nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass so etwas geschah.

§§§§§§

In der Schule angekommen, sah er sich sofort nach seinen Freunden um, er musste sie unbedingt sprechen, er musste erfahren, ob er mit seiner Annahme Recht hatte.

„Hermine, Malcom, ich muss euch sprechen!", waren dann auch seine ersten Worte die er an seine Freunde richtete.

„Ja natürlich, Harry" antworteten Beide, wobei sie ein mulmiges Gefühl hatten.

/Was kann er von uns nur wollen, ging es Beiden weiter durch den Kopf.

„Ist irgendetwas mit mir die letzten Tage, Wochen oder sogar Monate gewesen, worüber ihr mit mir reden wollt. Jedoch nicht den Mut hattet?", fragte Harry die Beiden.

„Wenn Du uns so direkt danach fragst…", druckste Hermine herum und sah dabei kurz zu Malcom, „Du bist in den letzten Monaten etwas abwesend und passt nicht mehr im Unterricht auf".

„Lass es gut sein, Hermine", wurde diese von Malcom unterbrochen, „Harry, Du bist seit knapp drei Monaten immer müde und unausgeglichen. Einfach nicht mehr Du selbst, verstehst Du? Wir haben versucht Dich durch andere Aktivitäten - am Wochenende - zu entlasten, da wir annehmen, dass wir daran Schuld sind, da wir Dich mit unserem Training zu sehr belastet haben!", gestand Malcom.

Harry Gesichtzüge, waren bei jedem Wort immer mehr entgleist. /Nehmen sie im Ernst an, dass sie Schuld sind! Das kann nicht sein, ich muss das klar stellen, sonst machen sie sich noch selbst fertig, dachte Harry, als er das Gesagte von Malcom hörte.

„Ihr seit nicht Schuld! Wie könnt ihr bloß annehmen, dass ihr dafür verantwortlich seit! Meine Abwesenheit hat ganz andere Gründe und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt", antwortete Harry, wobei er verzweifelt zwischen Hermine und Malcom Hin und Her schaute.

„Woran liegt es dann?", wandte Hermine daraufhin ein, „Bitte Harry sag es uns, wir sind Deine Freunde und haben Angst um Dich!"

„Verzeiht mir", meinte Harry kleinlaut, „ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass es mir so schlecht geht und ich verspreche euch, dass ich mich bessern werde. Bitte sagt mir, wenn euch etwas an mir auffällt, was ihr nicht gut findet, nur so kann ich es ändern!"

Hermine und Malcom tauschten einige Blicke aus, um dann zu antworten, wobei Malcom der Wortführer der Beiden war:

„Ok, Harry, aber nur, wenn Du uns versprichst nicht wieder so zu sein, wie in den letzten drei Monaten und nur, wenn Du uns nie wieder solch eine Angst machst!"

Harry, der merkte, dass Malcom und Hermine richtige Angst um ihn hatten, fühlte sich mit einem Male so schlecht, wie noch nie in seinem Leben und so antwortete er kleinlaut:

„Ich verspreche es euch, aber zu meiner Entschuldigung, ich habe es nicht gemerkt, ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht mehr böse!"

Wieder sahen sich die Beiden an und fingen dann aus heiterem Himmel an zu lachen, „Oh, Harry, wir sind Dir doch nicht Böse auf Dich, doch wage es ja nicht mehr, uns so eine Angst einzujagen!", sprach Hermine ihn zwischen einigen Lachattacken an. Und Malcom fuhr fort, „Ja, Hermine hat Recht, wir sind Dir nicht Böse und nun Schwamm drüber und lass uns in die Klasse gehen!", doch während sie sich auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum machten, sprach Malcom weiter, „Und merke Dir eins Harry, keine Geheimnisse! Wir sind Deine Freunde und wollen Dir nur helfen, also bitte lass uns dies auch tun! Egal was es ist, wir sind für Dich da!"

Harry fühlte sich mit bei dieser Aussage sehr unwohl! Konnte er ihnen sagen, dass er ein Zauberer war? Konnte er ihnen von zuhause berichten? Konnte er ihnen wirklich bedingungslos vertrauen? Harry war sich nicht sicher! Und so gingen sie in ihr Klassenzimmer.

§§§§§§

Es was seid dem Zwischenfall eine Woche vergangen und Harry hatte es trotz der Tatsache, dass er in der Woche abends nicht mehr so hart trainieren konnte und wollte, es geschafft den zweiten Spruch zu erlernen. Dies war ihm dadurch gelungen, dass er immer wenn er im Garten arbeitete und keiner ihn beobachtete, er seinen Stab auf irgendein Tier richtete und mit einer für ihn schon fließenden Bewegung den Spruch Stupor ausprobierte.

**Flashback**

„Warum funktioniert das nicht! Weswegen, kriege ich nur dieses Beschissene Windgardium Leviosa hin, jedoch keinen der anderen Sprüche!", sprach Harry leise in den Garten hinein, während er zum wiederholten Male den Spruch Stupor auf einen Vogel versuchte anzuwenden.

„Ok, ganz ruhig, Du hast auch lange gebraucht um diesen Verdammten Schwebezauber hin zu bekommen! Also wirst Du auch die nächsten Basissprüche irgendwann hinbekommen! Also noch einmal, Stupor", und dabei richtete er seinen „Stab" auf eine Drossel die sich gerade auf einen Ast im Kirchbaum der Dursleys niedergelassen hatte.

Harry sah nur noch, wie die Drossel vom Ast fiel, bevor er sich seiner eigenen erholsamen Ohnmacht hingab. 20 Minuten später erwachte er wieder und sah - nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause – zum Kirchbaum. Doch alles was er dort sah, war eben dieser.

/Habe ich mir das nur eingebildet oder habe ich den Vogel getroffen, ging es Harry durch den Kopf.

/Ach, Scheiß drauf! So war es beim Wingardium Leviosa ja auch! Es wird schon funktioniert haben! Jetzt bloß am Ball bleiben. Also wo ist der nächste Vogel oder irgendein anderes Tier/

Nach gut zehn Minuten setzte sich dann ein Rabe auf einem Ast im Kirchbaum. Harry zielte auf den Vogel, führte die bestimmte Bewegung aus und sprach das für ihn schon alt bekannte „Stupor".

Ein roter Strahl verließ seinen so genannten Stab und traf auf den Raben. Dieser schaute kurz geschockt, wenn man so etwas von einem Vogel annehmen konnte und fiel dann wie tot vom Baum. Harry sank erschöpft zu Boden – jedoch ohne wieder in Ohnmacht zu fallen – und sah zu dem Raben, der unter dem Kirchbaum im Rasen lag.

Nach einigen Minuten berappelten sich der Rabe - sowie auch Harry - wieder und während sich der Rabe in die Lüfte erhob, stand Harry mit wackligen Beinen wieder auf.

/Ich habe es geschafft, jetzt bloß nicht nachlassen und weiter an dem Spruch arbeiten! Denk immer daran, was Dir der Almanach beim ersten Spruch geschrieben hat! Und nun weiter/

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Harry versuchte seid dem Gespräch mit Onkel Vernon nicht mehr aufzufallen. Er wollte es allen Recht machen, doch was er dabei übersah, war, dass er ein Junge von noch nicht einmal acht Jahren war und dieses ewige Recht machen, irgendwann einmal nach hinten los gehen musste.

Und so kam es dann auch!

§§§§§§

Es war der Tag der Zeugnissausgabe und Hermine, Malcom und auch Harry, bekamen wie schon im Vorjahr die Besten Zeugnisse. Harry schaffte dies trotz seiner Unaufmerksamkeit, was Vernon mit einem sarkastischen Kommentar würdigte.

„Sie einer an, hast Du Deiner Lehrerin weis machen können, dass Du nur durch ein gutes Zeugnis ihr weiter in den Hintern kriechst?"

„Vernon, nicht so laut, Dich könnte jemand hören!", wisperte Petunia ihm ins Ohr, die zur Zeugnisübergabe mit zur Schule gekommen war.

„Ja, Schatz, Du hast Recht, bitte entschuldige", flüsterte Vernon zurück.

Kaum war das Gespräch verstummt, kamen auch schon die Grangers und die Carters auf die Dursleys zu.

„Petunia, Vernon es ist schön euch zu sehen", sprach Jane Granger sie auch gleich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an.

„Ja, es ist ebenfalls schön euch und die Carters zu sehen, was habt ihr den so in den großen Ferien vor?", antwortete Petunia, wobei ihr ihre Neugier anzumerken war.

Hermine war es die in einem freudigen Tonfall als erste antwortete, „Wir wurden von Verwandten die in Amerika Leben eingeladen und werden vier Wochen bei ihnen verbringen! Ich war noch nie in Amerika und bin schon total aufgeregt! Was man da alles sehen kann und die Kultur und…"

„Ist ja gut Hermine, ich glaube das reicht erst einmal mit Deinen Ausführungen!", wurde diese von ihrer Mutter in einem Tonfall unterbrochen, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass sie jetzt besser den Mund hielt.

Mr. Carter, der das mit einem Lächeln verfolgte, antwortete dann ebenfalls auf Petunias Frage:

„Ich wurde von der Pariser Uni eingeladen, einige Vorträge zu halten und werde meine Familie dazu mitnehmen. Ich weis leider noch nicht wie lange das dauert, aber die Unterkunft und Verpflegung wird sowieso von der Uni übernommen. Ich schätze allerdings, dass wir auch so um die vier Wochen weg sein werden! Und sie Mr. und Mrs. Dursley?"

„Wir haben zur Zeit noch nicht genaueres geplant, werden uns aber in den nächsten Tagen entscheiden!", wich Vernon der Frage aus, da er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er gehofft hatte Harry bei einen von ihnen unter irgendeinem Vorwand lassen zu können. Die alte Mrs. Figg hatte diese Ferien leider keine Zeit und Vernon sah es nicht ein, ihren Flug für drei Personen, für diesen Freak, zu stornieren.

„Wenn das so ist, hoffe ich, dass wir uns in den Ferien noch einmal sehen, ansonsten bis zum nächsten Schuljahr. Wir müssen leider los, unser Flieger geht noch heute!", verabschiedeten sich die Grangers von allen.

„Wir wollen dann auch Mal los. Auf wieder sehen Harry, Mr. und Mrs. Dursley, Dudley!" verabschiedeten sich dann auch die Carters.

§§§§§§

Im Ligusterweg angekommen, ging dann auch schon das Theater los!

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Freak, Petunia?", fragte Vernon, kaum das sie das Haus betreten hatten und ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, dass Harry direkt hinter ihnen war.

„Ach Schatz, lass uns erst einmal zu Ruhe kommen, uns wird schon etwas einfallen. Duddyspätzchen, geh doch bitte schon Mal in Dein Zimmer!".

„Aber Mum, ich will nicht in mein Zimmer! Nie kann ich dabei sein, wenn ihr was entscheidet!", maulte Dudley seine Mutter an.

„Also gut Duddylein, Du darfst heute ausnahmsweise einmal dabei sein", gab Petunia klein bei.

Als alle sich in der Küche eingefunden hatten - die Dursley würden nie auf die Idee kommen ein Gespräch und sei es noch so wichtig mit Harry in der Stube zu führen – begann Vernon auch gleich mit seiner Schimpftriade!

„Ich weis zwar nicht was wir mit Dir machen, aber Du kannst darauf Gift nehmen, dass Du nicht mit uns in den Urlaub fliegst. Mein sauer verdientes Geld ist mir dafür viel zu schade!", stauchte Vernon erst einmal Harry zusammen, bevor dieser überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Harry der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah, spielte gedankenverloren mit seinen Händen in der Luft. Was er dabei gar nicht merkte, war, dass er mit seiner rechten Hand dabei immer eine ganz bestimmte Bewegung vollführte.

„Vernon, wir könnten ihn doch zu einer Sommerschule anmelden?", meinte Petunia verlegen. Da es ihr unangenehm war Vernon einen Vorschlag zu machen.

„Und wer soll das bezahlen? Und außerdem habe ich keine Lust, dass Du weist schon wer, noch besser wird, als Du weist schon wer! Wir verstehen uns, oder?", versuchte Vernon Petunia das ganze zu erklären ohne zuviel zu verraten.

Jedoch begriffen Beide nicht, dass Harry kein gewöhnlicher Junge war, er wusste ganz genau wer damit gemeint war, sagte aber nichts!

„Oh, ja, Du hast Recht, dass habe ich vergessen! Du bist halt doch der Gescheitere von uns! Also was machen wir mit ihm?", sprach Petunia, wobei sie sich so unterwürfig verhielt, dass man annehmen musste sie stände unter dem Imperio.

„Wir könnten ihn in ein Sommercamp schicken, Du weist schon so ein Camp wo man schlechte Kinder hinschickt, ich glaube man nennt sie Blutcamps?", gab Vernon besserwisserisch preis.

„Schatz, dass ist eine wunderbare Idee", rief Petunia begeistert.

Harry und Dudley hatten bis dahin ruhig zugehört, wobei Harry im Inneren schon brodelte.

„Dad, warum geben wir ihn nicht einfach in ein Art Pflegeheim, Du weist schon so eins wo man auch seine Hunde abgibt, wenn man in den Urlaub fährt. Tante Magda hat mir von so etwas schon einmal erzählt!", gab Dudley kund, um auch einmal etwas in das Gespräch einzubringen.

Harry der bis jetzt sich zurück gehalten hatte, merkte gar nicht, wie sich seine rechte Hand wie schon unzählige Male vorher in einem bestimmten Muster bewegte. Jedoch vollführte er die Bewegung diesmal in eine bestimmte Richtung. Und ohne, dass es Harry es so richtig wahrnahm, bewegten sich seine Lippen zu der Bewegung und aus seinem Mund war ein Wort zu hören:

„STUPOR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ina Bauer: Wow! 10 Minuten nach der Veröffentlichung ein review! Das hat mich wirklich von den Socken gehauen. Wenn das kein Ansporn für mich ist, dann weis ich auch nicht!

An Battleax: Ich hoffe auch, dass ich nicht wieder so lange für das nächste Kapitel gebrauche. Ich werde mir auf alle Fälle mühe geben.

An JohannaAdler: Danke für Deine tolle review.

An Condor07: Wie Du gelesen hast, Ja! Was die anderen Charaktere angeht, so kann ich Dir nur soviel sagen, dass ich mir da selber noch nicht sicher bin!

An Dingsda: Ja, da hast Du leider Recht, ich werde die Fehler auch demnächst ausbessern. Vielleicht werde ich auch noch das eine oder andere Kapitel etwas erweitern. Was das abkupfern angeht, so gefiel mir die Story einfach gut und ich fand es schade, dass sie nicht weiter ging. Also habe ich sie nach meinen Vorstellungen neu geschrieben.

An AISCHILOS: Wie Du gelesen hast, hast Du Dich etwas zu früh, Du wirst Dich noch ein zwei oder sogar drei? Kapitel gedulden müssen. Wie kommst Du eigentlich auf ein Quartett, wenn Malcom mit nach Hogwarts käme?

An Snape126: Wow, was für ein Kompliment, ich hoffe ich werde Dich nicht enttäuschen.

An natsucat: Also erst einmal vielen Dank, für Deine tolle review. Leider kann ich Dir nur eins als Antwort schreiben und zwar: Abwarten! Ich weis ich bin ein gemeiner Hund! ggg

An Taugenichts: Ich freue mich, dass Dir meine ff und mein Schreibstil so gut gefällt. Zu Deiner Idee beim Paaring kann ich nur sagen, dass sie wahrscheinlich etwas spät kommt, aber man kann ja nie wissen.

An Minnilein: Du müsstest mich doch allmählich kennen! Ich bin ein gemeiner Schuft, wie Du ja auch an diesem Ende siehst. Es freut mich, dass Dir mein Schreibstil immer besser gefällt, ich hoffe ich werde beibehalten können.

An Allandra: Danke für Deine tolle review! Alle 15 Kapitel auf einmal, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich freue mich, dass Du ab heute zu meinen treuen Lesern gehören wirst und hoffe ganz uneigennützig gg auf viele reviews!

An Alex Black5: Wie Du gelesen hast, hatest Du Recht! Jedoch schätze ich, hattest Du es etwas anders erwartet. Ich hoffe das mit dem Gegenfluch habe ich akzeptabel gelöst!

An Tatze: Ich freue mich über jeden neuen Leser, also auch über Dich! Sei mir bei meiner ff willkommen. Wie Du gelesen hast, hat er sie erst teilweise gemeistert, da ich sonst nicht wüsste. Was er noch in Hogwarts lernen soll.

An Sweet Fay: Welches meintest Du?

An Parn: Ein neuer Leser, der sich als reviewer outet! Ich bin begeistert. Ich freue mich, dass Dir meine ff gefällt und hoffe des Öfteren von Dir ein review zu lesen. Also bis demnächst.

An odin: Ja Du hattest Recht! Wie ich am Anfang schon geschrieben habe, ist mir ein kleines Missgeschick passiert! Sorry noch einmal deswegen.

An Myron: Ein neuer Leser! Willkommen bei meiner ff! Zu Malcom kann ich leider noch nicht allzuviel sagen. Nur soviel, er bleibt der ff auf alle Fälle erhalten.

An Teal'C, captain jack, l.horn, blackcat1990, h4rry foxxi, Lily, Nemo, Drizzt Do'Urden, blut, Hermine Potter, Tinchen26 und sde: Danke für eure reviews! Ich hoffe es werden noch viele folgen und ihr werdet meiner ff treu bleiben. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

So, dass waren glaube ich alle. Ich entschuldige mich bei jedem, den ich vergessen haben sollte.

Das nächste Kapitel wird „Harry bekommt ein neues Zuhause" heißen! Es wird voraussichtlich am Sonntag zwischen 15:00 und 17:00 heraus kommen!

Bis dann,

chaine

PS: Vergesst das reviewn nicht!


	17. Harry bekommt ein neues Zuhause!

Hi,

ich habe ein Anliegen an meine reviewer betreffend der Abstimmung. Die unten aufgeführten reviewer haben mir zwar schon eine review hinterlassen, aber sich noch nicht an der Abstimmung für das Paaring beteiligt, bzw. ich habe es übersehen!

Die andere Abstimmung, die die Storyline betrifft, werde ich beenden, da sich zum einen keiner mehr daran beteiligt und zum anderen sie doch ziemlich klar ist!

12Michi12, AISCHILOS, Alex Black5, Allandra, Carika, Dingsda, Ina Bauer, Indy, internesetwas, jbathlon, jolly-for-heart07, massam, Merowinger, Minnilein, Purzel, Schatten.Licht, Snape126, Spawn83, St0rm.Xtreme, Tatze, theOrderofphoenix, Tinchen26, Transmit Disrupt, waihtAngel und Real Indy

Dies soll übrigens kein Zwang sein sich nun an der Paaringswahl zu beteiligen, ich wollte bloß keine Stimme übersehen.

Bei der Abstimmung führt zum ersten Mal, glaube ich zumindest, das Paar Harry/Ginny! Hier der Zwischenstand:

Harry/Hermine: 31

Harry/Ginny: 34

Harry/(eine Slytherin): 1

Die Storyline werde ich versuchen im groben beizubehalten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17. Harry bekommt ein neues Zuhause!**

Dudley sachte zusammen, wie ein nasser Sack, als ihn der Stupor traf. Einen Moment war es in der Küche mucksmäuschenstill, doch dann nahm der Geräuschpegel solch ein Ausmaß an, dass man annehmen musste, dass Schreien die einzige Art der Kommunikation wäre!

Jedenfalls in Vernons Fall, Harry und Petunia standen beiden in einem schockähnlichen Zustand da und sahen auf dem am Boden liegenden Dudley.

„Was hast Du mit unserem Sohn gemacht? Du Abschaum der Menschheit!", blökte Vernon Harry an und pflügte dabei durch die Küche auf eben diesen zu. Alles was ihm in den Weg kam, wurde ohne Kompromisse zur Seite befördert. Als er bei Harry angekommen war, sah es so aus, als wenn die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht, in das von Vernon rüber gesprungen wäre. Während Harry kreideweiß war und kein Wort heraus bekam, hatte Vernons Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen. Vernon packte Harry am Kragen und ehe sich Harry versah, klatschte er ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm gegen die Wand. Harrys Füße kamen gerade so noch mit den Zehenspitzen auf dem Boden auf. Er röchelte nach Luft, während er versuchte diese zu bekommen, sowie einen festen Stand! Dabei versuchte er sich verzweifelt aus Vernons Griff zu winden.

„Vernon, hör auf! Du bringst ihn noch um!", schrie Petunia! Die aus ihrem Schockzustand wieder erwacht war, mit Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Na und, der Freak hat es nicht anders verdient! Was weis ich, was er Dudley angetan hat! Vielleicht ist er schon tot, oder er steht nachher unter seiner Kontrolle! Er muss und wird dafür büssen!", blaffte Vernon zurück.

Petunia, die nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand, hatte dennoch die Intelligenz, zu ihren Sohn zu eilen und dessen Puls zu fühlen. Als sie einen bei Dudley wahrnahm, durchströmte sie ein nicht gekanntes Glücksgefühl.

Jedoch drehte sie kurz darauf reflexartig um, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihrem Neffen irgendetwas geschehen sein könnte und sah, dass dieser allmählich an Sauerstoffmangel zu leiden schien. Eine ungeahnte Angst veranlasste sie zu versuchen, Vernon zur Vernunft zu bringen, um Harry zu retten.

„Vernon, denk doch einmal nach, wer soll den Dudley wieder aus dieser Starre befreien, denn einen Puls hat er noch, dass habe ich gerade geprüft, wenn nicht unser Neffe?"

„Und wage es ja nicht mehr in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, geschweige denn mir entgegen zu werfen, dass unser Sohn tot sei!", schrie jetzt Petunia ihrerseits Vernon an, als sie realisierte, was Vernon gesagt hatte.

Vernon lies daraufhin, wie in Trance von Harry ab, der nach Luft japsent zu Boden glitt und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um.

„Petunia Liebes, bedenke doch, was dieser Freak getan hat! Ich meine er…er…"krächzte er aufgeregt in ihre Richtung.

„Schatz, ich weis ganz genau was er getan hat, doch ihn umzubringen ist keine Lösung! Wir müssen uns einen anderen Weg überlegen!", sprach Petunia, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, zu Vernon. Danach ging sie langsam an Vernon vorbei auf Harry zu, kniete sich vor ihm hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Als sie Harry ansprach, lief nicht nur ihm sondern auch Vernon ein Schauer den Rücken runter, ihre bis eben noch mit Angst durchsetzte Stimme, war jetzt kalt wie Eis, dass man meinen konnte, sie könnte damit jemanden töten.

„Du wirst von unserem Dudley, dass was auch immer Du getan hast nehmen und danach unser Haus für immer verlassen! Ich will Dich nie wieder sehen! Hast Du mich verstanden!", dabei wischte sie sich mit ihrem Handrücken, über ihre Tränenverquollenen Augen. Danach stand sie wieder auf und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zu Dudley zurück.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als nach dieser schockierenden Nachricht seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seinen Händen zu vergraben und tat etwas, was er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht hatte, er fing leise an zu weinen!

Bei Vernon, der das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, stahl sich ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er kurz darauf Harry ansprach. „Nun mach endlich irgendetwas, um unserem Dudley zu helfen! Und flenn hier nicht so rum! Wir hatten Dich gewarnt, nun lerne auch mit den Konsequenzen zu Leben!"

Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und sah vom Boden zu Vernon hoch.

„Er wird gleich wieder zu sich kommen. Es war nur ein einfacher Schockzauber, der schnell seine Wirkung verliert!", sprach Harry fast flüsternd zu Vernon.

Vernon wollte gerade wütend antworten, da Harry das Wort „Zaubern" in den Mund genommen hatte, als Dudley, wie wenn er Harrys Aussage bestätigen wollte, mit einem Stöhnen erwachte.

Petunia, die dicht bei ihm stand, riss ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung und sprach ihn in einem Tonfall, der zwischen erleichtert und besorgt war - erleichtert, weil er wieder wach war, besorgt, weil er von einem unbekannten Zauber getroffen wurde - an.

„Duddyspätzchen, geht es Dir Gut? Tut Dir irgendwas weh? Willst Du Dich setzten oder vielleicht lieber hinlegen? Nun sag doch endlich was!", ratterte sie aufgeregt ihre Fragen runter.

Bevor Dudley jedoch antworten konnte, tat Vernon etwas, was keiner zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwartet hätte. Er lief nicht, wie man hätte annehmen können zu Dudley, sondern schnappte sich wieder Harry beim Kragen.

„Steh auf Freak!", spie er Harry entgegen, wobei er ihn schon seinerseits nach oben zog. „Wir haben Dich jetzt lange genug bei uns geduldet, es wird Zeit, dass Du das Haus verlässt!". Dabei packte er den jetzt wie paralysiert stehenden Harry am Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her aus dem Haus.

§§§§§§

Dudley bekam davon kaum etwas mit, da er sich immer noch in der mittlerweile schon ziemlich Luftraubenden Umarmung seiner Mutter befand. Er registrierte nur beiläufig, dass Harry aus der Küche geschafft wurde. Jedoch schenkte er diesem Ereignis keine besondere Beachtung, da Harry ständig aus der Küche in den Keller verfrachtet wurde, wenn es Zeit zum Essen war, oder seine Eltern einfach nur allein sein wollten.

So bekam Dudley gar nicht mit, dass Harry in diesem Moment ihr Haus für immer (A/N: Für immer? Da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher! Ist eine von vielen Möglichkeiten…) verließ.

Auch Petunia bekam davon nichts mit, da sie zum einem mit dem Rücken zu Vernon und Harry stand und zum anderen zurzeit so auf Dudley fixiert war, dass sie sowieso nichts anderes um sich herum wahrnahm.

§§§§§§

An der Haustür, hatte sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gefangen und Panik machte sich jetzt in ihm breit.

„Onkel Vernon, bitte tu das nicht! Wo soll ich denn hin?", schrie er panisch und einige Tränen kullerten dabei seine Wange runter! „Ich werde so etwas nie wieder machen, versprochen! Bitte schick mich nicht weg! Ich bin hier doch zu Hause!"

„Klappe, Du Bastard! Du verstehst es nicht, oder? Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätten wir Dich nie bei uns aufgenommen! Du bist nicht einmal den Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln wer! Und mit Deiner heutigen Show, habe ich es endlich geschafft Dich aus unserem Haus zu kriegen! Denn dadurch hat auch Petunia ihren Widerstand gegen Deine Unterbringung in einem Heim aufgegeben!", spie ihm Vernon höhnisch ins Gesicht!

Dabei verließen sie das Haus und Vernon schlug hinter ihnen die Haustür zu, um ihn danach weiter Richtung Auto zu schleifen. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er merkte, dass dieser Rausschmiss anscheinend endgültig war.

/Meine Geschenke von Hermine und Malcom und mein Almanach sind noch im Haus! Ich muss doch irgendetwas machen können/.

Während Harry dieses und ähnliches dachte, wurde er von Vernon weiter zu dessen Auto geschleift.

„Seit Du bei uns aufgetaucht bist, habe ich dieses nette Waisenhaus im Visier! Es ist zwar etwas herunter gekommen, aber dafür nimmt es jedes Kind ohne Ausnahmen auf und erledigt auch den ganzen Papierkram mit den Behörden! Ich bin mir sicher Du wirst Dich da wohl fühlen!", sprach Vernon dabei auf Harry ein.

„Aber meine Sachen! Bitte Onkel Vernon, las mich wenigstens noch einmal ins Haus, damit ich meine Sachen holen kann!", flehte Harry seinen Onkel an und sprach damit seine vorher gedachten Gedanken teilweise laut aus.

„Das kannst Du vergessen, Freak! Du hast uns schon so viel gekostet, dass ich entschlossen habe Deine Bücher und anderen Habseligkeiten zu verkaufen, um einen Teil unserer Umkosten die wir durch Dich hatten, wieder herein zu bekommen!", lachte ihn Vernon unverhohlen an.

„Das kannst Du nicht machen!", schrie jetzt Harry seinerseits und riss sich dabei von Vernon los.

„Halt Deine Klappe!" und schon hatte sich Harry eine Ohrfeige eingefangen. „Sollten Dich die Nachbarn gehört haben, wird das Heim noch Dein kleinstes Problem sein!"

Doch zu Harrys Glück, (A/N: Kann man an so einen Tag für Harry überhaupt von Glück sprechen?) kam kein Nachbar aus seinem Haus heraus um nachzuschauen, was diesen Lärm verursacht hatte.

Vernon hatte seinen Neffen derweil wieder gepackt und zerrte ihn weiter zum Auto. Dort angekommen öffnete er die Hintertür und schmiss Harry auf die Rücksitzbank. Danach stieg er selber in das Auto und fuhr mit leicht quietschenden Reifen vom Hof.

§§§§§§

Harry saß während der Fahrt wie eine leblose Puppe im Auto. Sein Verstand arbeitete jedoch die ganze Zeit auf Hochtouren.

/Oh man, in was für ein Schlamassel bin ich da bloß geraden! Ok, ganz ruhig, gleich wache ich in meinem Keller aus diesem Alptraum auf und werde mich über das geträumte köstlich amüsieren!

Nein, das ist kein Traum, das ist leider die bittere Wahrheit! Also was kann ich machen, irgendetwas muss mir einfallen und zwar schnell! Am besten ich gehe dieses ganze Desaster noch einmal von Anfang an durch!

Erstens, ich habe Dudley mit einem Stupor niedergestreckt. Wie habe ich das überhaupt geschafft? Verdammt, konzentriere Dich, die Konsequenzen sind zu gravierend, um sich über diesen Erfolg zu freuen.

Danach hat Onkel Vernon mich aus dem Haus geworfen. Halt, dass stimmt nicht ganz, Tante Petunia hat mich aus dem Haus geschmissen. Und was sagte Onkel Vernon noch mal dazu? Sie hätte endlich ihren Widerstand aufgegeben! Also war Petunia am Anfang auf meiner Seite, oder zumindest nicht gegen mich.

Und jetzt, werde ich in irgendein Heim gebracht! Welches ziemlich schlecht sein soll, aber was heißt schlecht, mehr als arbeiten werde ich wohl nicht machen müssen und das tue ich ja sowieso schon!

Alles im allen also eine ziemliche Scheiße!

Merlin sei Dank, sind meine wichtigen persönlichen Gegenstände im Keller gut versteckt, die wird Onkel Vernon nicht so schnell finden. Wenn er sie überhaupt findet, doch daran will ich erst gar nicht denken! Doch wie komme ich selber an meine Sachen ran? Ich kann doch schlecht wiederkommen und im Ligusterweg einbrechen! Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich nicht weis, wohin ich komme! Verdammt, was soll ich bloß machen/.

§§§§§§

„Wir sind da, Freak! Beweg Deinen unnützen Arsch aus meinem Auto! Und benimm Dich ja anständig, sonst kannst Du etwas erleben. Ich werde Dich eher in eine Strafanstalt bringen, als Dich wieder mit zu uns in den Ligusterweg zu nehmen. Also überlege Dir gut, wie Du Dich jetzt benimmst! Heim oder Strafanstalt, eine andere Alternative werde ich Dir nicht bitten! Und nun komm endlich raus!", spie Vernon Harry ins Gesicht und zerrte ihn dabei aus dem Wagen.

Harry folgte ihm gezwungener Maßen und lies sich ohne Gegenwehr in das Gebäude ziehen. Im Gebäude angekommen wurden sie auch gleich von einer Frau am Empfang begrüßt: „Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. …?"

„Dursley! Mein Name ist Vernon Dursley!"

„Ah! Mr. Dursley, was kann ich also für sie tun?"

„Ich bin gekommen, weil meine Familie mit unseren Neffen total überfordert ist! Sie müssen wissen, dass er sich ständig prügelt und heute hat er unseren Sohn Bewusstlos geschlagen! Können sie sich das vorstellen? Bewusstlos! Unser armer Dudley lag fast eine viertel Stunde ohnmächtig auf dem Boden und wir konnten nur tatenlos zustehen!" log Vernon der Heimangestellten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht und verdrehte dabei geschickt die Wahrheit.

„Ich verstehe! Ihr Neffe ist also ein gewalttätiges Kind und sie sind mit ihm überfordert und haben Angst, dass er ihrem Sohn etwas antun könnte! Insbesondere deswegen, da er ihrem Sohn ja schon etwas angetan hat!" Und nach einer kurzen Paus fuhr sie fort, „Ich nehme an, dass sie hier sind, um ihren Neffen in unser Heim zu übergeben?"

Ja Ma'm, sie habe Recht! Wir wissen einfach nicht mehr weiter! Er macht uns das Leben zur Hölle!", sprach Vernon die Frau weiter an, wobei seine Scheinheiligkeit so zum Himmel stank, dass man annehmen musste, dass gerade ein Güllewagen seine Fracht verloren haben musste. Bevor jedoch die Heimangestellte antworten konnte sprach Vernon auch schon weiter, „Wissen sie, ich habe vor gut zwei Monaten zufällig von ihrem Heim gehört, zu dieser Zeit dem aber noch keine Beachtung geschenkt! Doch als das heute passierte, fiel mir das von vor zwei Monaten wieder ein und ich habe mich gleich auf den Weg gemacht um meinen Neffen hier unterbringen zu lassen!"

„Sie wollen also ihren Neffen in dieses Heim geben?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, dazu müssen sie einige Formalitäten mit unserer Heimleiterin klären! Ich werde gleich Mal nachsehen, wann sie für sie Zeit hat! Einen Augenblick, bitte!".

§§§§§§

Daraufhin stand die Angestellte auf, um sich zur Heimleiterin zu begeben. Keine zehn Minuten später erschien sie wieder bei Vernon und Harry.

„Mr. Dursley! Ich habe mit der Heimleiterin die Einzelheiten besprochen. Sie hat zugewilligt sie jetzt zu sehen. Es ist die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite, einfach den Gang hinunter!"

§§§§§§

Damit gingen Vernon und Harry in Richtung der Heimleiterin. Dort angekommen, klopfte Vernon an und nachdem er ein „Herein" gehört hatte, ging er ins Zimmer der Heimleiterin.

„Mr. Dursley?", wurde sie von dieser begrüßt.

„Ja, Dursley, Vernon Dursley! Ich bin hier um…", begann Vernon zu antworten, wurde aber von der Heimleiterin unterbrochen, „Ich weis, warum sie hier sind! Meine Mitarbeiterin hat es mir in groben Zügen berichtet. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass dies der Junge ist, um den es sich dreht?" und damit zeigte sie auf Harry.

„Ja, dass ist er!", antwortete Vernon.

„Gut! Können sie mir in kurzen Sätzen erklären, was genau mit ihrem Neffen nicht stimmt, also warum sie ihn zu uns geben wollen?"

„Äh…, also wo soll ich da bloß anfangen? Also, unser Neffe, ist ziemlich gewalttätig! Zwar sieht man ihm das nicht an, aber er ist es. Sie müssen nur seine Schulakte anfordern, dann werden sie es sehen. Er ist zwar schulisch außerordentlich gut, aber dahinter verbirgt sich ein gewalttätiger Junge!"

Harry hatte dem Gespräch die ganze Zeit äußerlich teilnahmslos zugehört, um genau zu sein saß er da wie eine Mumie! Innerlich war er jedoch vollkommen aufgewühlt! Zu viele Gedanken flogen ihm durch den Kopf. Als das er sie klar erkennen konnte.

„Mr. Dursley, sie müssen eins verstehen, wenn wir ihren Neffen hier aufnehmen, dann müssen beide Erziehungsberechtigte zustimmen und danach haben sie keinen Anspruch mehr auf ihn. Das heißt, sollten sie zwei Wochen nachdem sie ihn bei uns abgegeben haben, auf die Idee kommen ihn wieder zu sich zu nehmen, so wird das nicht funktionieren. Sie müssten dann den Weg, wie jeder andere gehen, nämlich den der Adoption! Und ihre Chancen wären ziemlich gering, nachdem sie ihn bei uns abgegeben haben!", sprach die Heimleiterin klar und deutlich Vernon an, um jedes Missverständnis aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ja, dass ist mir und meiner Frau vollkommen klar. Wir haben uns diesen Entschluss nicht leicht gemacht, doch haben wir uns dazu durchgerungen und es wird kein zurück für uns geben! Allerdings hätte ich noch eine Bitte an sie, bevor ich sie wieder verlasse!", sprach Vernon in einem schleimerischen Ton die Heimleiterin an.

„Was wäre das für eine Bitte?"

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir Angst haben dieses Subjekt wieder mit zu uns nach Hause zu nehmen und da wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie ihn schon heute aufnehmen könnten! Wir würden ihnen selbstverständlich die unterschriebenen Unterlagen in den nächsten Tagen zusenden!"

„Das kann ich durchaus verstehen und dies dürfte kein Problem darstellen! Sie und ihre Frau sind sich also absolut sicher, dass sie ihren Neffen nicht weiter bei sich behalten wollen?"

„Ja, dass sind wir!", antwortete Vernon mit fester Stimme. Danach stand er auf und reichte der Heimleiterin seine Hand:

„Und vielen Dank für ihr Entgegenkommen, einen schönen Tag wünsche ich ihnen!".

Die Heimleiterin schüttelte Vernons Hand, doch bevor sie sich von ihm ganz verabschiedete, sprach sie ihn noch einmal an:

Wir werden, wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, ihren Neffen in unseren so genannten Hochsicherheitstrakt unterbringen, nur um die anderen vor ihm zu schützen! Nicht, dass sie dies mit einem Gefängnis verwechseln. Es ist bloß ein Teil unseres Heims, in dem die Kinder unter besonderer Beobachtung stehen, damit sie den anderen nichts antun!"

„Oh, das kann ich voll und ganz verstehen! Machen sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken!", sagte Veron, wobei in seinen Augen ein glitzern zu erkennen war und damit verließ er das Zimmer und kurz darauf das Gebäude und ging zu seinem Auto.

§§§§§§

Die Heimleiterin ging währenddessen um ihren Schreibtisch herum auf Harry zu.

„Harry, ich darf Dich doch Harry nennen?", nachdem Harry nur mit einem Kopfnicken seine Zustimmung signalisierte, fuhr sie fort, „Ich werde Dir jetzt Dein Zimmer zeigen, Du wirst es mit drei weiteren Jungen in Deinem Alter teilen. Wenn Du mich also bitte begleiten würdest."

Damit ging die Heimleiterin in Richtung Tür und öffnete diese. Harry erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Stuhl und folgte ihr.

/Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Das sagt mir mein 6ter Sinn. Dieser Junge soll gewalttätig sein. Er passt überhaupt nicht in das bekannte Muster und sein Onkel ist mir zu glatt! Aalglatt, ja dieses Wort trifft es noch besser. Ich bin schon zu lange in diesem Geschäft um nicht zu merken, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Sollten die Dursleys den Antrag ausfüllen, muss ich unbedingt mit dem Direktor von seiner ehemaligen Schule sprechen. Ich schätze, dass dieser mir am ehesten sagen kann, was hier genau los ist. Auf jeden Fall glaube ich nicht, dass Harry ein brutaler Schläger ist. Was sagte sein Onkel noch gleich, so etwas wie klug aber gewalttätig! Klug, dass kann ich mir vorstellen, aber gewalttätig? Irgendetwas ist faul im Staate Dänemark, dass kann ich spüren, solche und ähnliche Gedanken hatte die Heimleiterin, während sie Harry in sein Zimmer führte.

§§§§§§

Vernon war währenddessen auf dem Weg nach Hause und hing dabei ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken:

/Der erste Teil wäre also erledigt, doch wie geht es jetzt weiter? Zuerst muss ich einmal Petunia dazu bringen, den Antrag zu unterschreiben. Allerdings dürfte das kein großes Problem sein. Sie wird bestimmt immer noch wütend auf diesen Freak sein und ohne groß nachzudenken unterschreiben! Aber was dann? Wie erkläre ich den Nachbarn sowie den Grangers und Carters Harrys verschwinden? Die Grangers und die Carters habe ich ja schon um den kleinen Finger gewickelt! Die werden mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den gewalttätigen Neffen abnehmen und ihre Kinder sind noch jung, sie werden Harry schnell vergessen. Aber was mache ich mit den Nachbarn? Ach da wird mir auch schon irgendetwas einfallen/.

Und mit diesen Gedanken bog Vernon auf seine Hofeinfahrt ein.

§§§§§§

„Vernon, wo ist diese Missgeburt", schrie Petunia ihren Ehemann an, als dieser das Wohnzimmer betrat. Dudley saß derweil vor seiner Playstation und verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, aber durch das Spiel abgelenkt, dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach.

„Petunia-Liebes, ich habe ihn weggebracht! Nachdem was er unseren Sohn angetan hat, hielt ich das für das Beste!", versuchte er seine Frau zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber Vernon!", schrie Petunia aufgebracht, um dann flüsternd fortzufahren, „Was wenn jetzt die anderen Freaks zu uns kommen, ich meine, ich will dieses Gesocks nicht in unserem Haus haben".

„Petunia, sie waren die ganze Zeit nicht bei uns, warum sollten sie gerade jetzt auftauchen! Wir haben ihn doch schon öfters abgeschoben. Jede Ferien zum Beispiel und kamen da die Freaks?", argumentierte Vernon nicht ganz ungeschickt.

„Da hast Du nicht ganz Unrecht", gab Petunia zögerlich zu.

„Aber die Granger und die Carters, was werden wir denen sagen?", versuchte es Petunia erneut. Und man konnte ihr anmerken, dass sie sich mit der Entscheidung Harry wegzugeben noch quälte.

„Petunia, die Grangers und die Carters sind kein Problem! Du hast doch gesehen wie ich sie bei den letzten Verabredungen um den Finger gewickelt habe. Sie fressen mir ja quasi schon aus der Hand!", posaunte Vernon, mit stolz geschwellter Brust, Petunia entgegen.

Petunia kam nicht umhin ihren Mann ehrfürchtig anzusehen, da sie die Nachmittage mit den Grangers und Carters genauso falsch einschätzte wie ihr Mann. Nach einer kurzen Pause nahm Petunia einen letzten verzweifelten Anlauf.

„Und die Nachbarn, was sagen wir denen?"

„Unseren Nachbarn werden wir erst einmal gar nichts sagen und sollten sie dann irgendwann merken, dass unser Neffe nicht mehr da ist und uns danach fragen, wird uns schon etwas einfallen. Und wenn nicht, dann werden wir ihnen dasselbe erzählen wie allen anderen, dass Harry gewalttätig war!" antwortete darauf Vernon, um dann seinen Trumpf zur Sprache zu bringen:

„Petunia, bedenke doch nur, was dieser Bastard heute Dudley angetan hat. Wie sollen wir denn verhindern, dass sich das nicht wiederholt und dann ist dieses Balg vielleicht schon mächtig genug um es auch gegen uns einzusetzen und dann?"

Petunia, der dieser Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen war, konnte daraufhin nur noch zustimmend nicken und lies sich dabei erschöpft in einen der Sessel sinken. Vernon versuchte nun auch noch ihre letzten Zweifel und Ängste zu zerstreuen:

„Selbst wenn die Freaks kommen sollten und ich sage nicht, dass sie es tun, welches Recht hätten sie uns unsere Entscheidung vorzuwerfen! Ich meine nachdem was dieser Bastard heute Dudley angetan hat! Wir müssen unsere Familie schützen Petunia-Liebes, wir müssen Dudley schützen!" und dabei setzte er sich neben Petunia und zog sie in eine beruhigende Umarmung. Was sie dadurch nicht sehen konnte, war das gehässige Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Du hast Recht Vernon, für unseren Sohn ist kein Preis zu hoch! Sollen die Freaks doch kommen, Harry werden sie hier auf alle Fälle nicht mehr antreffen!", schniefte Petunia in Vernons Armen und stand dann, nachdem Vernon sie aus der Umarmung entlassen hatte, voller Tatkraft auf.

„Gib mir das Dokument, das ich unterschreiben soll!", sprach sie Vernon an. „Wir sollten das ganze erledigt haben, bevor wir in den Urlaub aufbrechen!"

Vernon war von dem Sinneswandel einen Moment überrascht, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, sondern verließ kurz das Wohnzimmer um vom Flurschrank, die Unterlagen zu holen. Gerade Mal eine Minute später kam er mit diesen wieder und reichte seiner Frau die Dokumente.

Diese schaute einen Moment ängstlich zu ihrem Sohn hinüber, doch als sie ihren Blick wieder zu Vernon drehte, waren ihren Augen hart wie ein Diamant. Sie griff sich den Kugelschreiber, den Vernon mitgebracht hatte und nahm sich das Dokument. Zu Vernons Überraschung las sie es sich nicht einmal durch, sondern blätterte zur letzten Seite und unterschrieb es auf der dafür vorgesehenen Linie. Danach reichte sie wortlos Vernon das Dokument und dieser unterschrieb es, nachdem er sich von dem gerade gesehenen erholt hatte, ebenfalls. Kaum hatte er seine Unterschrift beendet, nahm er sich einen Umschlag und steckte das Dokument hinein und versiegelte diesen.

„Petunia-Schätzchen, ich gehe noch einmal raus und nehme gleich die Unterlagen für das Heim mit. Ich kann sie ja beim nächsten Briefkasten der mir über den Weg kommt einwerfen. So umgehen wir die Möglichkeit, doch noch klein bei zu geben!", sprach Vernon zu Petunia, während er das Wohnzimmer verließ, sich die Jacke anzog und danach aus dem Haus ging.

§§§§§§

Dudley hatte von alledem nichts mitbekommen, zu gefesselt war er von dem Spiel in der Playstation.

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als sich das Gespräch bei den Durleys im Wohnzimmer ereignete, wurde Harry seinen neuen Zimmerkameraden vorgestellt. Jedoch achtete Harry gar nicht auf sie, sondern hing wieder einmal in seinen Gedanken:

/Verdammt, was kann ich nur machen? Na ja, wohl zurzeit nichts, dann werde ich mir also erst einmal mein neues Zuhause ansehen/

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Tatze: Und ich dachte ich hätte euch mit meiner Überschrift reingelegt. Anscheinend kennt ihr mich schon zu gut!

An little Nightowl: Ich gebe zu, ich wollte nicht mehr länger bei Harrys warten und habe vielleicht wirklich etwas früh mit seinen Aktivitäten angefangen. Aber ich glaube ich habe das in den letzten Kapiteln ganz gut auf die Reihe gekriegt.

An Matjes: Sorry, es wird definitiv keine slash-Geschichte. Und ob es Harry das Genick gebrochen hat? Wie siehst Du das denn nach diesem Kapitel?

An Snape126: Wie Du gelesen hast sieht sein Sommer ziemlich anders aus, als der letzte! Und Ärger hat er wohl auch bekommen.

An Ina Bauer: Also der Spruch hat ja funktioniert, zu Harrys Leidwesen! Oder vielleicht doch nicht, man wird sehen was noch alles passiert.

An H4rry: Und ich dachte ich könnte euch aufs Glatteis führen! Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ihr auch an ein Waisenhaus denkt! Respekt!

An Basti: Ich habe mir bei dem Spruch Stupor folgendes überlegt: Wenn man einen Menschen bzw. Wesen früher aufwegen will muss man den Spruch Enervate sprechen, ansonsten wacht er bzw. es nach einer bestimmten Zeit, die von der Macht des Spruches abhängt, von selbst wieder auf.

An jolly-for-heart07: Ich werde Deine Story mir demnächst ebenfalls einmal durchlesen und Dir dann ein review schicken. Auf alle Fälle schön, dass Du dabei bist.

An Alex Black5: Wie Du gelesen hast, ist Harry vergleichsweise Human aus der Sache heraus gekommen. Jedenfalls hat er keine großen Prügel bekommen. Ansonsten hast Du mit Deiner Annahme Recht und was das Ende angeht, Du weist ja, ich bin ein „gemeiner Hund!"

An 12Michi12, Foil, astrid und the lost soul: Vier neue Reviewer! Ich freue mich über jeden, der mir antwortet. Also laßt es euch nicht nehmen dieses fortzusetzen.

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Ich hoffe ich konnte wieder etwas gegen Deine Langeweile unternehmen! Allerdings weis ich nicht ob ich die update-Geschwindigkeit durchhalten kann. Aber ich hoffe es.

An zampirik: Ich hoffe, dass ich die Geschwindigkeit beibehalten kann, möchte aber nichts versprechen. Deine Schätzung war übrigens ziemlich gut, ich persönlich gehe so von Kapitel 30 aus. Bin mir aber nicht sicher, da ich noch nichts vorgeschrieben habe.

An Battleax: Mit dem „ständig Recht machen", meinte ich, dass Harry zu allem Ja und Amen gesagt hat und nie seine Meinung vertrat! Also alles in sich hinein fraß, auch wenn er es anders sah. Dieses ständige nachgeben hat dann zur einer Kurzschlussreaktion geführt, die das Stupor auslöste. Er hatte dies allerdings nicht vor!

An odin: Wie kommst Du auf Ginny, noch ist nichts sicher? Und wie Du gelesen hast, wurde Dudley geschockt.

An michi-sky: Vernon wäre auch eine gute Idee gewesen. Darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen. Aber Dudley passte für mein nächstes Kap doch etwas besser.

An AISCHILOS: Danke für Deine tolle review! So ausführliche gefallen mir immer am Besten! Tja, das Stupor hast wie Du gelesen hast Dudley abbekommen. Das Quartett verstehe ich immer noch nicht! Also Harry und Hermine sind klar. Dann hoffst Du das Malcom ebenfalls ein Zauberer wird, dass wären dann drei ein Trio! Und wer soll Nummer vier sein? Ron jedenfalls nicht! Ginny?

An Minnilein: Danke für Deine review. Aber was meinst Du mit einseitig? Du musst mir wirklich unbedingt Mal eine Mail schicken! Oder mir anders Deine Vorschläge bzw. Ansatzpunkte mitteilen. Es würde diese FF bestimmt noch weiter verbessern.

An DKub: Ich werde es meiner Beta-Leserin mitteilen. Du hast übrigens damit vollkommen Recht und ich weis auch nicht, was ich ohne sie tun würde! Dein Kompliment nehme ich gerne an und hoffe mich dem würdig zu erweisen (Schleim g) Harry wird übrigens erst 8! Er ist mit sechs in die Schule gekommen und hat gerade seine zweite Klasse beendet.

An Sweet Fay: Du bist manchmal echt unmöglich! gg

An Dambidu: Wenn das kein Riesen Kompliment ist, dann weis ich nicht weiter! Vielen Dank! Freue mich schon auf Deine nächste review.

An natsucat, blackcat1990, Hermine Potter, Teal'C, blut und Rikou: Vielen Dank für eure reviews! Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir weitere!

An meine Beta-Leserin: Wie DKub schon schrieb, wäre meine FF nicht annährend so gut, wenn es Dich nicht gebe! Also vielen, vielen Dank!

An Real Indy: Wo soll ich anfangen? Also auch wenn Du es mir nicht glaubst, vielen Dank für Deine review! Ich habe am Anfang einmal geschrieben, dass ich Lob wie Kritik lesen möchte, da durch Beides die FF nur besser werden kann.

Zur ersten Anmerkung: Ich sehe Harry als charakterlich starken Menschen, der es bloß nicht anders kennt und nur an das Beste glaubt. Warum er dann nichts gegen Vernon unternimmt? Sehe sein Leben aus dem Blickwinkel des „Stockholm Syndroms", es sind seine einzigen Verwandten und er würde sie eher beschützen als sich zu wehren. Auch wenn er ahnt, dass es falsch ist. Besser kann ich es nicht erklären, ohne zu ausführlich zu werden. Deine Argumente sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen und ich möchte sie damit auf keinen Fall herab setzen! Doch durch meine Interpretation, konnte ich Harry bei seinen Verwandten lassen und ihn gleichzeitig zu einem charakterstarken Menschen machen.

Zum zweiten Punkt: Wer sagt denn, dass er kein dark-Harry wird? Wobei ich hiermit diese Idee weder bestätige noch dementiere! Ich hoffe weiter von Dir zu hören, auch Kritik!

Ich hoffe ich habe keinen vergessen, ansonsten bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung.

Da das nächste Kapitel noch nicht geschrieben ist, kann ich noch keinen Titel bekannt geben! Mir schweben bis jetzt drei verschiedene vor. Den nächsten update Termin werde ich deswegen und weil ich ab dieser Woche abends wieder öfters etwas vor habe vorerst auf nächsten Samstag legen. Dieses versuche ich dann auch mindestens immer einzuhalten! Allerdings wäre ich zu einer kleinen Herausforderung bereit! Wenn ihr es schafft die review Höchstzahl zu übertreffen (sie liegt zurzeit bei 34!) werde ich das nächste Kapitel am darauf folgenden Tag updaten. Sollte ich es nicht schaffen habt ihr einen Wunsch für meine FF frei!

Also bis spätestens Samstag Euer,

chaine


	18. Harrys erster Tag im neuen Zuhause

Hi,

Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft und einen neuen review-Rekord aufgestellt! Warum ich trotzdem erst heute update? Die 35 review bekam ich erst gestern!

Meine Herausforderung gilt also weiter. Mindestens 36 reviews und ich lade das Kapitel 19 am nächsten Tag hoch (frühsten allerdings erst Dienstag, eher schaffe ich das auf keinen Fall!) . Ansonsten hören wir uns nächsten Samstag wieder.

Bei der Abstimmung läuft es immer mehr auf ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen hinaus:

Harry/Ginny: 38

Harry/Hermine:38

Harry/(eine Slytherin): 2

Es sind allerdings noch einige Kapitel vorgesehen, bis Harry nach Hogwarts kommt. Also auch noch viele Stimmen zu vergeben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**18. Harrys erster Tag im neuen Zuhause**

Harry erwachte bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen die durch Fenster auf sein Bett fielen. Schlaftrunken erhob er sich mühsam und sah sich, nachdem er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, um. Im ersten Moment wunderte er sich, über das, was er sah. Doch dann fiel ihn der gestrige Tag wieder ein und das sein Onkel ihn in ein Waisenhaus verfrachtet hatte.

/Nun gut, so schlecht sieht es hier ja gar nicht aus. Der Raum ist sogar größer als mein „Zimmer" im Keller. Na gut! Ich muss es mit drei weiteren Jungen teilen, aber sonst… Apropos, was sagte die Heimleiterin gestern noch, wie hießen die drei? Raul, Vladimir und…? Der dritte Name fällt mir nicht mehr ein, auch egal, ich weis sowieso nicht mehr, wer von ihnen Raul oder Vladimir ist. Sie werden sich bestimmt nachher noch einmal vorstellen/.

Während Harry dies dachte, hatte er den Raum weiter erkundet und sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad gemacht.

Unter der kalt eingestellten Dusche – er war es vom Ligusterweg nicht anders gewöhnt, da im Keller seine provisorische Dusche nur mit kaltem Wasser lief – erwachten seine müden Lebensgeister. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gewaschen hatte, verließ er erfrischt und gut gelaunt das Bad.

Es war jetzt 6 Uhr am morgen und seine Zimmerkameraden schliefen noch seelenruhig vor sich hin. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er mit seiner sich bietenden Freizeit anfangen sollte und ging deswegen auf Entdeckungstour durch das Zimmer. Zu seinem Leidwesen fand er keine Bücher die ihn interessierten und auch sonst nichts, was von Interesse für ihn war und so begab er sich in die Mitte des Raumes und fing an ein paar Tae-Kwon-Do-Übungen zu machen.

§§§§§§

Um sieben Uhr klingelte der Wecker der anderen drei Jungs. Müde und ziemlich schlecht gelaunt standen sie auf, um sich ins Bad zu begeben. Dabei fiel der Blick von Vladimir unweigerlich auf Harry, der so in seine Übungen vertieft war, dass er seine Umgebung, sowie das kurz zuvor ertönte klingeln, nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„He Jungs, seht euch Mal den Neuen an! Der hält sich wohl für etwas besonderes, so wie er da herum tänzelt!", lästerte Vladimir über Harry und drehte sich dabei zu seinen Freunden um.

„Nein Vlad, er tänzelt nicht herum, dass sind Tae-Kwon-Do-Übungen und so, wie es aussieht, scheint er darin nicht schlecht zu sein!", entgegnete ihm Raul.

„Du meinst er macht Kampfsportübungen und versteht auch etwas davon?", sprach Vladimir daraufhin Raul entgeistert an.

„Sieht ganz so aus! Las uns Mal zu ihm rüber gehen und ihn ansprechen. Vielleicht ist er ja doch kein so großer Waschlappen, wie wir annahmen!", mischte sich nun der dritte Junge in das Gespräch ein.

„Keine schlechte Idee Eddy! Doch vorher sollten wir uns erst einmal frisch machen, danach lässt sich besser reden!", antwortete darauf Vladimir.

Und damit begaben sich die drei ins Bad.

§§§§§§

Dies alles wurde von der Überwachungskamera gefilmt, die gut versteckt hinter dem Lüftungsschacht platziert war und so einen guten Einblick auf das Zimmer hatte, um jedes wichtige Detail festzuhalten.

§§§§§§

Nach gut 20 Minuten kamen die drei Jungen wieder aus dem Bad und gingen auf Harry zu. Dieser hatte seine Übungen beendet und sich wieder auf sein Bett gelegt und starrte, ganz in Gedanken versunken, an die Decke.

„He Kleiner", wurde er von Vladimir angesprochen, „wir wollen mit Dir reden!".

Harry schreckte hoch und sah verwundert auf seine Zimmerkollegen.

„Oh, äh, hallo! Ich habe euch gar nicht kommen hören", gestand Harry verlegen, „Ihr seit Raul, Vladimir und… äh, den letzten Namen habe ich leider vergessen! Auch weis ich nicht wer von euch wer ist! Sorry!"

„Also ich bin Vladimir, werde von diesen Beiden allerdings nur Vlad genannt. Der rechts neben mir ist Raul und der links ist Edward, den wir aber nur Eddy nennen!", antwortete Vladimir.

„Und ich bin Harry, nett euch kennen zu lernen".

„Ob das Nett ist, wird sich erst noch zeigen! Mit Weicheiern und Jammerlappen können wir nämlich nichts anfangen! Aber nachdem wir Dich vorhin bei Deinen Übungen gesehen haben, gehen wir davon aus, dass Du keines der Beiden bist!", erwiderte darauf Raul.

„Ihr habt mich vorhin beobachtet? Ist mir überhaupt nicht aufgefallen", platzte es aus einem erstaunten Harry heraus. „Ihr müsst aber wissen, dass ich dies nur mache um mich in Form zu halten, nicht um irgendjemanden weh zu tun!"

„Wenn Du zu uns passt, wirst Du keine Probleme mit uns bekommen! Ansonsten werden wir Dir das Leben zur Hölle machen. Wir mögen keine „Muttersöhnchen", Du bist also entweder für uns oder gegen uns!", sprach Vladimir Harry energisch an.

„Ich will keinen Ärger, aber ich weis mich zu wehren. Also nehmt mich wie ich bin oder lasst mich in Ruhe", antwortete Harry aufgebracht.

„He, ruhig Brauner, wir wollen uns nicht mit Dir anlegen! Wir wollten bloß die Fronten abstecken. Wenn Du damit klar kommst, werden wir keine Probleme haben", versuchte Edward das ganze zu beruhigen.

„Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir erst einmal Frühstücken gehen und wir Dir dann das Heim zeigen. Dabei können wir uns ja weiter unterhalten", sprach Raul Harry an und nickte dabei unauffällig Richtung Lüftungsschacht. Harry brauchte einen Moment, doch als er sich an das Gespräch von seinem Onkel mit der Heimleiterin erinnerte, verstand er den Wink und so verließen sie ihr Zimmer.

§§§§§§

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer verlassen, flüsterte Harry eine Frage in Richtung Raul:

„Sollte das gerade Bedeuten, dass wir in unserem Zimmer überwacht werden?"

„He, unser Kleiner ist ja ein richtiger Blitzmerker", kam es trocken von Vladimir.

„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!", schmollte Harry, „und nun erklärt mir Mal, warum euer oder besser jetzt unser Zimmer unter Beobachtung steht!"

„In unserem Zimmer sind all die Kinder untergebracht, die als gewalttätig gelten und da sie meinen, wir könnten uns gegenseitig umbringen, überwachen sie uns", sagte Edward sarkastisch, wobei er beim Wort „umbringen" Gänsefüßchen mit den Händen in die Luft malte.

Harry nickte verstehend und so betraten sie den Frühstücksraum.

Die anderen Kinder des Waisenhauses, sahen Harry und seine Zimmerkameraden mit ängstlichen Blicken an, als sie den Raum betraten. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick, sprach Vladimir ihn leise an:

„Sie haben Angst vor uns und da Du auch in unserem Zimmer bist, jetzt auch vor Dir! Ab heute wirst Du für alle Zeit in diesem Waisenhaus als Schläger angesehen werden!"

Harry war geschockt, konnte Kinder so voreingenommen sein. Und wenn ja, dann bedeutete dies, dass Harry von der Seite der Geschlagenen auf die Seite der Schläger gewechselt war ohne dass er je etwas dazu konnte. Das war doch verrückt, entsprach aber anscheinend denn Tatsachen.

Die vier setzten sich an einen Tisch der etwas Abseits stand. Bevor Harry überhaupt fragen konnte sprach ihn auch schon Raul an: „Wir sitzen immer an diesen Tisch, um genau zu sein, gibt es hier eine inoffizielle Sitzordnung. Die Schläger also wir sitzen hier, die Angsthasen dort drüben und die Heulsusen am Eingang!"

Harry konnte nur noch konsterniert den Kopf schütteln und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

§§§§§§

Nach dem Essen zeigten seine Zimmerkameraden ihm das Heim. mit all seinen Möglichkeiten.

„Dies ist der Gemeinschaftsraum, hier können wir Fernsehen uns unterhalten oder Gesellschaftsspiele spielen! Daneben befindet sich der so genannte Fitnessraum" und dabei öffnete Vladimir die Tür. „Dieser Raum hat seinen Namen doch wirklich verdient, oder?". Der Sarkasmus der aus seiner Stimme triefte, hätte selbst der dümmsten Person gesagt, was er wirklich meinte. Und als Harry in den Raum sah, verstand er auch warum, in dem Fitnessraum befand sich außer einer Rudermaschine nur noch eine Hantelbank, ansonsten war der Raum leer.

„Vielleicht wunderst Du Dich, warum wir Dir diesen Raum fast als erstes gezeigt haben! Wo er doch eine absolute Lachnummer ist. Um ehrlich zu sein taten wir das nicht ohne Hintergedanken" und dabei sah Vladimir die anderen Beiden an. „Wir dachten, nachdem wir Dich heute Morgen bei Deinen Übungen sahen, Du könntest uns etwas beibringen, als Gegenleistung weihen wir Dich in alle Geheimnisse ein, die dieses Heim umgibt! Außerdem werden wir Dir bei allem helfen, wo Du unsere Hilfe benötigst und wir sind in bestimmten Sachen ziemlich gut!"

„Geheimnisse?", hackte Harry nach.

Froh Harry mit diesem Ausspruch gelockt zu haben, fuhr Vladimir fort: „Ja Geheimnisse! Es gibt welche über dieses Heim, insbesondere aus früheren Zeiten, die ziemlich nebulös sind und wir haben schon einiges darüber heraus bekommen!", dabei klang ein gewisser Stolz aus Vladimirs Stimme. „Zum anderen haben wir die Gegend genaustens überprüft und ein paar Fluchtwege aus diesem Heim gefunden und außerhalb auch einige Interessante Plätze".

„Ok! Ihr wollt also, dass ich euch unterrichte"/darin habe ich ja schon Erfahrung, „und als Gegenleistung bietet ihr mir euer Wissen über das Heim und dessen Umfeld an?"

„Ja so haben wir uns das vorgestellt", antwortete Vladimir etwas verlegen. Nachdem er aber seine Freunde angesehen hatte, sprach er mit fester kraftvoller Stimme weiter, „wenn Du damit nicht einverstanden bist, auch gut! Dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen!"

/Tja, was gibt es da eigentlich noch zu überlegen? Sämtliche Kinder in diesem Heim, sind schon gegen mich eingestellt, mit Ausnahme meiner Zimmerkollegen. Unterrichtet habe ich ja auch schon vorher und sie kennen die Gegend und das Heim! Also wechsele ich Mal eben auf die andere Seite! Vom Gejagten zum Jäger, vielleicht wird das ja ganz spaßig, dachte Harry kurz, um dann zu antworten: „Also gut, ich bin einverstanden! Doch habe ich selber ein zwei Bedingungen oder vielmehr bitten!"

„Und die wären?"

„Zum einen will ich keinem anderen Kind in diesem Heim ohne Grund Gewalt zufügen und dementsprechend werde auch ihr davon Abstand nehmen. Zum anderen brauche ich vielleicht demnächst eure Hilfe und diese könnte nicht ganz legal sein, ich möchte euch bitten mir erst zuzuhören und dann zu entscheiden!".

Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu/Vielleicht können sie mir helfen meine Sachen zurück zu bekommen, aber ich weis einfach nicht, ob ich das von ihnen verlangen kann/

„Ok, ich glaube ich spreche für uns alle wenn ich sage, wir sind damit einverstanden!", knirschte Raul zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor.

Dabei streckte er seine rechte Hand in die Mitte. Eddy und Vladimir die wussten, was Raul damit bezweckte, legten nacheinander ihre Hände auf die von Raul und sagten:

„Einer für alle und alle…" dabei sahen sie Harry an. Zuerst verstand Harry nicht, doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Roman von Alexandre Dumas „Die drei Musketiere" und er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er legte ebenfalls seine rechte Hand auf die der anderen drei und sagte: „…und alle für einen!"

Damit war ihr Pakt besiegelt und die vier setzten ihren Rundgang fort.

§§§§§§

Raul, Vlad und Eddy zeigten Harry noch die Küche sowie die Räume der anderen „Insassen" wie sie die Bewohner scherzhaft bezeichneten. Auch die Kellerräume und die Räume der Heimangestellten wurden von außen Harry gezeigt und flüsternd setzten sie nach: „ Was dort drinnen alles ist zeigen wir Dir später!"

Ihren Höhepunkt hatten sich die drei für Harry allerdings für den Abend vorbehalten und ihn auch schon mit einigen spitzen Bemerkungen neugierig gemacht.

§§§§§§

Es war 23 Uhr und Harry lag noch wach im Bett, da er nicht gewohnt war so wenig am Tag zu tun und dann auch noch so früh ins Bett zu gehen. Als Harry ein leises Flüstern vernahm.

„Raul, Eddy seit ihr noch wach?", als Vladimir zwei leise „Ja's" vernahm, stand er schnell auf und begab sich direkt unter den Lüftungsschacht. Harry konnte Dank seiner verstärkten Sinne(A/N: Ihr erinnert euch die habe ich ganz am Anfang erwähnt) sehen was Vladimir tat.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung und so professionell, dass man annehmen konnte er tat dies öfters, steckte er ein Foto, dass er vorher hinter einem losen Stein hervorgeholt hatte, zwischen das Gitter des Lüftungsschachtes. Harry setzte sich daraufhin aufrecht in sein Bett und sah ihn fragend an. Vlad, der dies sah, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und deutete Harry an ihm und den Beiden anderen zu folgen. Harry verstand und folgte somit den Dreien aus ihrem Zimmer. Dabei sah er, wie Raul mit geschickten Fingern das Schloss ihrer Zimmertür, denn diese war nachts abgeschlossen, ohne große Probleme mit einer Haarnadel öffnete. Kaum hatten sie die Zimmertür wieder geschlossen, sprach Vladimir Harry an:

„Jetzt können wir wieder miteinander reden. Das Foto ist zwar keine perfekte Lösung, aber da die Heimleitung annimmt wir kommen eh nicht aus unseren Zimmer werden die Nachtaufnahmen meistens schnell vorgespult oder ganz vernachlässigt. Wir alle sind hier fast zur selben Zeit rein gekommen. Wir waren alle so um die vier Jahre alt. Seit wir 6 Jahre sind gehen wir jede Nacht raus und noch nie ist etwas passiert!"

„Und das macht ihr jede Nacht?", antwortete Harry mit einer gewissen Bewunderung in seiner Stimme.

„Das müssen wir", antwortete Raul, „Wir vertrauen Dir hiermit eines unserer größten Geheimnisse an. Deswegen musst Du uns jetzt Dein Wort geben uns nicht zu verpetzen, sonst wird es Dir Leid tun! Wir werden Dich nur mitnehmen, wenn Du uns bei Deinem wichtigsten Geheimnis schwörst uns nicht zu verraten!"

„Wenn ich mein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben muss, werde ich es bei diesem schwören!", antwortete Harry nach kurzen zögern.

„Unsere Geheimnisse sind uns auch heilig, wenn Du uns bei Deinem wichtigstem Geheimnis schwörst, uns nicht zu verpetzen, dann werden wir Dich mitnehmen!" (A/N: Ich weis das dies ziemlich Leichtsinnig ist und kaum ein Kind tun würde. Aber ansonsten würde die Annährung für das Vertrauen in zig Kapiteln enden!)

„Dazu bin ich bereit", antwortete Harry.

„Gut, dann schwöre uns jetzt, uns nicht zu verpetzen und uns beizustehen, solange es Deine Moral akzeptiert. Schwöre es bei Deinem wichtigsten Geheimnis!"

„Ich schwöre", sprach Harry laut und deutlich aus, wobei er in seinen Gedanken an seine Zauberei dachte. Was er nicht wusste und auch nicht wissen konnte war, dass er damit einen magischen Eid geleistet hatte. Der magische Eid ist der mächtigste Eid den ein Mensch aussprechen konnte, da er nahezu unbrechbar war!

„Damit können wir Leben", antworteten seine drei Zimmergenossen im Chor.

„Was wir Dir jetzt zeigen werden, ist unser ganzer Stolz!", sprach Raul zu Harry und Eddy fügte hinzu, „ Du musst wissen, wir haben uns mit einer etwas dubiosen Person in unserer Nachbarschaft angefreundet. Wir erledigen für ihn einige Aufträge und lagern auch bestimmte sagen wir Sachen, da sie nicht ganz legal sind. Als Gegenleistung konnten wir uns aus seinem Sortiment etwas aussuchen. Wir alle haben uns mehr oder weniger für was Anderes entschieden, um was Einzigartiges zu haben. Dies und die Zwischenlagerung ist auch der Grund, warum wir uns jede Nacht rausschleichen!"

Harry konnte seine Neugier kaum noch zügeln, was hatten seine Zimmerkameraden versteckt, was so wichtig war, dass man jede Nacht ausbüchsen musste und viel wichtiger, warum war es ihnen so wichtig ihre Freiheiten aufzugeben?

„Also gut, ich gebe es zu! Ich halt es nicht mehr aus, worum geht es?", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Wir werden es Dir zeigen, folge uns einfach, dann wirst Du es schon sehen", gab Raul ohne eine Art von Emotionen zu zeigen zurück.

Eddy und Vladimir, die Raul kannten und wussten wie gemein er sein konnte, konnten sich ihr Lachen kaum noch zurück halten, dies fiel Harry aber nicht auf.

Harry kam es so vor als würde er durch ein Labyrinth aus Gängen geführt, bevor sie vor einer alten verfallenden Tür ankamen.

„Harry, bist Du Dir wirklich sicher? Dies ist unser wichtigstes Geheimnis! Noch kannst Du zurück", sprach ihn noch einmal Raul an.

„Ja ich bin mir sicher!", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern, wobei seine Neugier ohnehin die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das erfahrt ihr beim nächsten Mal

Man bin ich gemein!

Ok, ok, keine Morddrohungen!

Also gut hier geht's weiter…

Ich weis ich bin echt ein Mistkerl!

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Raul schritt gefolgt von Vladimir, Eddy und Harry den Raum. Er war stockdunkel, doch das schien Harrys Zimmergenossen nicht zu stören zielstrebig gingen sie weiter. Harry der Dank seiner Sinne in dieser Dunkelheit sehen konnte, fragte sich allmählich ob die Drei auch magisch begabt waren, wie sonst konnten sie hier etwas erkennen, als sie zu einer weiteren Tür kamen.

„Harry, sei jetzt bitte leise und mach keine großen Geräusche! Wir haben uns zwar alle Mühe gegeben den Raum dicht zu machen, aber wir sind uns nicht sicher!", gab Raul etwas schüchtern zu.

Harry dessen Neugier keine Grenzen mehr kannte war dies alles schon egal und so nickte er nur. Er wollte endlich erfahren, was sich hinter dieser Tür befand.

Was er da sah, verschlug ihm den Atem! Es war, als wäre er in ein Terrarium geraten. Es befanden sich mehrere Terrarien in dem Raum, der eine angenehme Temperatur ausstrahlte. In fast jedem Terrarium befanden sich Reptilien! Schlangen, (A/N: Ich finde ich habe sie ziemlich geschickt ins Spiel gebracht!) Chamäleons, Skorpione und Spinnen waren dort drin anzutreffen!

„Was ist das hier?", brachte Harry grade noch heraus, bevor er wie paralysiert in den Raum stolperte.

„Dies sind exotische Reptilien! Sie sind nicht ganz legal ins Land gebracht und werden nur an bestimmte Leute verkauft. Da das Geschäft unseres Freundes nicht sicher ist, haben wir uns angeboten sie Zwischenzulagern. Als Gegenleistung konnten wir uns wie schon gesagt ein Tier aussuchen! Ich habe mir ein Jemenchamäleon ausgesucht, Vlad eine Riesenvogelspinne und Raul einen Kaiserskorpion! Du kannst Dir auch ein Tier aussuchen, wenn Du uns hilfst!", erläuterte Eddy das Ganze.

Harry war Hin und Her gerissen, was sollte er machen. Die Tiere waren illegal hier und so etwas widerstrebte ihm. Andererseits war dieser Raum einfach faszinierend und sich um diese ausgefallenen Tiere zu kümmern, wäre bestimmt ein Abenteuer und dagegen hatte Harry nun wirklich nichts.

Raul, der Harrys Gedanken zu erahnen schien, sprach diesen darauf an, „Harry, es sind keine gefährdeten Tierarten! Sie sind illegal, weil sie fast alle giftig sind und man für sie eine spezielle Lizenz braucht. Viele Liebhaber wollen aber solche Tiere ohne Lizenz halten und diese kommen dann zu unseren Freund! Eddys Chamäleon ist zum Beispiel völlig legal hier im Land." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu, „Nur für uns sind sie alle sozusagen illegal, da im Heim Haustiere verboten sind, insbesondere solche wie wir sie haben! Bei einem süßen Kätzchen würden sie vielleicht sogar eine Ausnahme machen!"

Harrys Abenteuersinn übernahm jetzt die Oberhand und so fügte er sich dem Schicksal: „Ich bin einverstanden! Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon gerne ein Tier hätte. Ich werde euch also helfen! Was genau müssen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?"

„Das ist klasse Harry! Wir müssen sie jetzt erst einmal füttern und danach kannst Du Dir ja schon einmal Gedanken machen was für ein Tier Du möchtest. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir bestimmt unseren Auftragsgeber treffen und ihn dann um Dein Tier bitten. Er wird nichts dagegen haben, da wir gute und billige Arbeitskräfte für ihn sind", beendete Raul seine Ausführungen. Danach begaben sich die Drei zu den Terrarien um mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen. Harry folgte ihnen und prägte sich den Ablauf ein.

Dabei betrachtete er sich die jeweiligen Tiere in ihren Terrarien und überlegte sich, welches er sich wohl für sich aussuchen würde.

/Welches sollte ich mir nehmen? Raul hat einen Skorpion, Vlad eine Spinne und Eddy ein Chamäleon! Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht eine Schlange oder Echse aussuchen! Ich glaube, dass ist eine gute Idee, mit diesen Gedanken schlenderte Harry an den Terrarien vorbei.

„Und Harry, hast Du Dich schon entschieden?", wurde er von Vladimir aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Jein! Ich dachte mir, um die Einzigartigkeit beizubehalten, sollte ich eine Schlange oder eine Echse nehmen, weiter bin ich allerdings noch nicht gekommen".

„Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht. Also eine Schlange oder Echse! Mmh…, schwierig…, Schlangen sind hier die mit Abstand gefährlichsten Tiere, aus dieser Sicht, wäre eine Echse sinnvoller. Aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Du Dich gerade deswegen für eine Schlange entscheiden wirst", antwortete ihm Vladimir. Und als er das Funkeln in Harrys Augen sah, sprach er weiter, „Oh ja, wie ich sehe, hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung voll und ganz Recht!" und dabei konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry sah ihn daraufhin ganz belämmert an, „Wie meinst Du das denn jetzt? Und warum grinst Du so dämlich?"

„Na, Du hast Dich doch schon entschieden! Als ich in Deine Augen geschaut habe, konnte man ein Funkeln erkennen, als ich über die Schlangen sprach. Du möchtest eine Schlange das konnte man ganz genau sehen!"

„Wirklich? Ich war mir dessen gar nicht bewusst! Aber jetzt wo Du es sagst, ja, Schlangen faszinieren mich mehr als Echsen! Also gut, dann nehme ich eine Schlange. Jetzt stellt sich bloß noch die Frage, was für eine!"

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass Du Dich in die so genannte Schlangenabteilung begibst, während wir unsere Arbeit verrichten. Du kannst Dir dann in aller Ruhe ein Exemplar aussuchen, ohne dass wir uns ständig mit Vorschlägen einmischen", meinte Eddy und zog die anderen Beiden von Harry weg.

Diese schmollten ein wenig, da sie wirklich vor hatten Harry ihre Favoriten aufzuschwatzen. Aber Eddy hatte Recht, auch sie wollten sich alleine Entscheiden! Und dieses Recht hatte Harry auch.

Harry ging in die Ecke wo sich die Schlangenterrarien befanden und schlenderte an ihnen entlang.

/Welche Schlange soll ich nehmen, sie sehen alle interessant aus. Am Besten ich lese mir die Beschreibungen an den Terrarien Mal durch, vielleicht stoße ich auf einen Hinweis, welche zu mir am Besten passt! Also was haben wir den hier, eine Königskobra, einen Taipan, eine schwarze Mamba, eine schwarze Tigerotter, eine Gabunviper, eine Wüsten-Hornviper und eine Tigerpython. Nun ja, die Tigerpython ist eine Riesenschlange die bis zu 8 Meter lang werden kann. Die ist wohl eher nichts für mich. Also weiter…/.

Auf einmal wurde Harry durch ein zischen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, dass sich in seinem Kopf zu Wörtern und dann zu Sätzen formte.

:Mensssch ich habe Hunger, warum bringsst Du mir keine Nahrung:

„Was!", rief Harry geschockt, „hast Du gerade mit mir geredet?" und dabei sah er den Inland Taipan panisch an, drehte sich dann aber ruckartig um, um nach Raul, Vladimir und Eddy zu sehen. Diese waren aber zu beschäftigt und hatten deswegen von Harrys Ausruf nichts mitbekommen. Also drehte sich Harry wieder zurück und sah die Schlange wieder an.

:Du kannssst mich verssstehen Mensssch, zischte die Schlange.

:Ja, kam die Einsilbige Antwort von Harry, wobei er gar nicht mitbekam wie er ebenfalls in der Schlangensprache sprach.

:Und Du kannssst sssogar unsssere Sssprache, Parsssel, sssprechen, zischte die Schlange wieder.

:Parsel? Ist das der Name eurer Sprache? Und was meinst Du damit, das ich eure Sprache spreche, ich Spreche doch ganz normal, zischte Harry zurück.

:Ja, ssso heißt unsssere Sssprache! Und Du sssprichssst sssie gerade mit mir. Esss kommt nicht oft vor, dasss jemand unsssere Sssprache ssspricht, ich kenne esss nur ausss Legenden. Würdessst Du mir die Ehre erweisssen und mein Meissster werden:

:Dein Meister? Nein! Aber ich würde gerne Dein Freund werden. Wenn wirklich niemand sonst Parsel spricht, könnte ich mit Dir offen über alles sprechen und Du könntest mir vielleicht ab und zu helfen: zischte Harry zu der Schlange.

:Dein Freund? Eigentlich binden wir unsss nur an einen Menssschen! Aber na gut, wir können esss ja erssst einmal auf Deine Art probieren:

:Prima, mein Name ist übrigens Harry, wie soll ich Dich nennen:

:Anubisss, ssso werde ich gerufen! Kann esss übrigensss sssein, dasss Du ein Zauberer bissst? In unssserer Legenden waren alle Passselmünder immer Zauberer: zischte die Schlange zu Harry.

:Äh…,Ja…, um ehrlich zu sein war das eins der Geheimnisse die ich Dir anvertrauen wollte. Du sagst also, dass nur Zauberer Parsel sprechen? Das ist interessant, ob es wohl mehr von uns gibt:

:Meissster, Du mussst einsss wissssen, Passsel gilt unter Zauberern, wenn man den Legenden glauben darf, alsss ssschlechtesss Ohmen! Du sssolltessst esss nicht an die grosssse Glocke hängen. Und nun hör auf mit mir zu reden, Deine Freunde kommen gerade rüber: zischte Anubis.

:Danke, zischte Harry noch schnell und leise zurück und kurz darauf, standen Raul, Vladimir und Eddy bei ihm.

„Wie es aussieht, hast Du Dich entschieden! Ein Taipan, Du weist schon, dass dies die giftigste Schlange der Welt ist, oder?", fragte ihn Vladimir.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein! Aber ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir gute Freunde werden könnten!", gestand Harry.

„Freunde? Mit einer Schlange? Du bist wirklich ein komischer Kauz! Aber wir werden mit unserem Auftraggeber reden und kurz darauf solltest Du stolzer Besitzer eines Taipan sein!", antwortete Raul.

/Kein Besitzer und auch kein Meister! Einfach nur Freunde, fügte Harry in Gedanken hinzu.

§§§§§§

Danach verließen sie das Versteck und schlichen sich zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Harry lag noch lange wach im Bett, während seine Zimmerkollegen fest schliefen und dachte über den ereignisreichen Tag nach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An H4rry: Wie Du gelesen hast ist Harry noch im Heim. Allerdings war das ja auch nur ein Tag, über den ich geschrieben habe. Was Harrys Lage angeht, so glaube ich, dass sie etwas besser ist als vorher. Und was den Almanach angeht, man wird sehen.

An Tatze: Mehrere Freundinnen! Keine schlechte Idee, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten. Sehe dann die Abstimmung als Endpaaring an. Was den dark-Harry betrifft, so schreibe ich nur soviel, der Almanach unterscheidet nicht zwischen schwarzen und weißen Sprüchen!

An Ina Bauer: Zu einem Dark-Harry, kann ich nur schreibe, siehe Tatze. Ansonsten wird man sehen, wie es Harry im Heim ergehen wird, auf alle Fälle wird es nicht langweilig werden.

An Innos: Das liegt nicht in meiner Hand, sondern in eurer. Allerdings gebe ich eins zu bedenken, wer sagt denn, dass Ginny bei mir so wird, wie bei JKR?

An Schatte.Licht und natsucat: Ob er seine Sachen zurück bekommt? Dazu kann ich nur schreiben, dass der Almanach auch weiter eine tragende Rolle in meiner FF einnehmen wird. Ich glaube damit ist Deine Frage beantwortet.

An Alexandra: Danke für Dein Lob! Ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe geben.

An Matjes: Viele, viele Frage und ich gebe Dir so wenig Antworten. Sorry! Das mit dem Almanach habe ich ja schon weiter oben erklärt und die restlichen Fragen? Man wir sehen.

An Fawkes-90: Hermine ist magisch begabt. Das werde ich auch nicht ändern. Was Malcom angeht, kein Kommentar! Wo bliebe sonst die Spannung.

An Amazone15: Da hast Du mir ja viele Ansatzpunkte gegeben. Vielleicht setze ich ja etwas dovon um, man wird sehen. Es sind ja noch einige Kapitel bis Harry nach Hogwarts kommt und dann bekommt er von mir nicht sofort eine Freundin. Danke, dass Dir mein Dudley gut gefällt. Genau so wie Du ihn siehst, wollte ich ihn darstellen. Was die Schläger angeht so hat dieses Kapitel ja einiges erklärt.

An eagle eyes: Das mit Tom war nicht beabsichtigt, hat mich aber auf eine Idee gebracht. Deswegen Danke für Deine review!

An Alex Black5: Wer und ob überhaupt Harry adoptiert wird, werde ich noch nicht offenbaren. Allerdings bekommen die Dursleys noch ihr Fett weg. Die Frage ist bloß wie?

An Real Indy: Du hast Recht! Es ist wirklich nicht so einfach ein Kind abzuschieben. Nenn es künstlerische Freiheit, da der richtige Vorgang viel zu trocken zum schreiben war.

An Sweet Fay: Die Frage die sich mir stellt ist bloß die, wie lange ist er von den Dursleys weg? Eine gemeine Andeutung ich weis! Und vielleicht ist sie ja auch noch nicht einmal ernst gemeint.

An Dambidu: Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Es wäre wirklich eine heile Welt! Guter Einwand, mal sehen was man da machen kann.

An AISCHILOS: Eine Freundschaft aus allen vier Häusern. Eine gute Idee, ich werde es mir merken. Was den Dark-Harry angeht, dazu werde ich mich nicht äußern. Nur soviel, warum müsste er dann nach Slytherin?

An Snape126: Der Almanach ist nur versteckt! Wenn ihn Vernon allerdings finden würde, so würde er ja nur leere Seiten in diesem sehen. Ansonsten glaube ich, dass das Heim zurzeit für Harry besser.

An Basti: Ja ihr habt sie übertroffen! Leider für euch erst gestern! An den Aufrufzauber, habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Da ich ihn aber noch nicht erwähnt habe, fällt diese Möglichkeit leider aus.

An Tybman: Zu Deinen Fragen, Ron so habe ich es vor, wird ein aus Neid zerfressener Mistkerl sein, der alles machen würde um auch Mal ein bisschen Ruhm zu bekommen. Was das Ende angeht, so habe ich selber keine Ahnung, sorry, aber ich weis es wirklich noch nicht!

An Minnilein: Ich freue mich, dass Dir mein Schreibstil jetzt besser gefällt. Zu einem großen Teil verdanke ich das meiner Beta-Leserin! Was die Einseitigkeit angeht, so hast Du nicht ganz unrecht. Ich hoffe ich kann das in den nächsten Kapiteln ändern.

An Battleax: Ob er adoptiert wird, verrate ich nicht und bei der Schule habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden. Sorry, dass ich Dir nichts Genaueres schreiben kann.

An Tinchen26: Wie es die Carters und Grangers aufnehmen, wirst Du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Du musst Dich also noch etwas gedulden.

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Nein, er wird definitiv nicht wie Voldemort, soviel kann ich schon verraten.

An Allandra: Ich glaube Harry geht es im Waisenhaus besser als bei den Dursleys, was seine Freunde angeht, so wirst Du dies im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

An odin: Zurzeit ist es bei der Abstimmung ja ein Unentschieden. Du musst Dich mit der Hochzeit noch etwas gedulden! gg

An Rikou: Ich hoffe Du bist trotz Deiner review meiner FF treu geblieben. Das Paaring steht wie Du lesen konntest ja noch in den Sternen und ich werde nur bei einer klaren Angelegenheit die Abstimmung akzeptieren. Ansonsten verlasse ich mich auf mein Gefühl.

An Merowinger: Das ist eine tolle Idee, dass mit den Parallelen zu Tom. Mal sehen, was ich daraus machen kann. Danke für diesen Hinweis.

An angelseyes: Danke für Deine review. Ich hoffe Dir gefallen die weiteren Kapitel auch noch und Du bleibst meiner FF treu.

An Tifferny Tonks: Ich hoffe Du hattest ein paar schöne Tage in Italien.

An blut: Wie ich ja schon weiter obern geschrieben habe, wird der Almanach bei meiner FF weiter eine tragende Rolle spielen. Ich glaube damit ist die Frage ob Harry ihn zurück bekommt beantwortet.

An Hermine Potter, 12Michi12, michi, 25troy, und laser-jet: Danke für eure reviews!

Das nächste Kapitel wird „Wo ist Harry" heißen.

Bis zum nächsten Samstag! Oder vielleicht früher?

Euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst das Reviewn nicht!


	19. Wo ist Harry?

Hi,

Da ich annehme, dass die meisten denken man kann nur zwischen Hermine und Ginny wählen, habe ich mir einmal die Freiheit genommen, einige Vorschläge zu machen.

Sollte einer der Vorschläge einem zusagen, der seine Stimme schon abgegeben hat, so steht es ihm jederzeit frei diese zu ändern. Die einzige Vorschrift die ich bei dieser Abstimmung gemacht habe ist: eine Stimme pro reviewer! Ob oder wie oft er sie ändert ist nicht vorgeschrieben.

Abstimmung:

Harry/Hermine: 39

Harry/Ginny: 40

Harry/Luna: 1

Harry/Blaise Zabini: 0

Harry/(eine Slytherin): 3

Harry/(eine Rawenclaw): 0

Harry/(eine Huffelpuff): 0

So nun aber genug Geschwafel, hier kommt das neue Kapitel!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**19. Wo ist Harry?**

Am nächsten Morgen, erwachte Harry wie am jeden Tag um 5 Uhr. Nachdem er nach anfänglichen Orientierungsproblemen sich vergewissert hatte, wo er war, stand er auf und begab sich ins Bad. Als er unter der kalten Dusche stand und dabei seine müden Lebensgeister erwachten, stahl sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

/Eigentlich könnte ich meine lieben Zimmerkameraden ja wecken! So eine kleine kalte Dusche würde ihnen bestimmt auch gut tun! Und wenn sie dann erholt und frisch sind, können wir auch gleich mit dem Morgentraining beginnen. Ja, ich finde das ist eine gute Idee/.

Mit diesem Gedanken stieg Harry aus der Dusche und sah sich nach einem passenden Behältnis für das kalte Wasser um. Er fand in einer Ecke Putzsachen und einen Putzeimer. Sein Lächeln hatte mittlerweile die Ausmaße eines überdimensionalen Grinsens angenommen, als er den Eimer mit Wasser fühlte. So ausgerüstet schlich er sich zurück ins Zimmer und suchte sich den strategisch günstigsten Platz für sein Vorhaben. Als er diesen gefunden hatte, vollführte er eine schnelle Drehung mit seinem Körper und vergoss dabei das kühle Nass über seine Kameraden.

Nahezu gleichzeitig schreckten drei geschockte Jungen laut fluchend aus ihren Betten hoch und sahen sich nach dem Übeltäter um. Jedoch konnten sie im ersten Moment niemanden ausmachen. Erst als sie ein lautes Lachen vom Boden vernahmen und nach unten Blickten, konnten sie einen dem Tränen nahen Harry erblicken, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu lachen schien.

„Verdammt, Harry!", schrie Vladimir ihn an, „Findest Du das etwa lustig!"

Harry der es nur mühsam schaffte sich von seinem Lachanfall zu erholen, sah Vladimir an und prustete dann los: „Um ehrlich zu sein ja! Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben einen solchen Spaß! Fandet ihr das etwa nicht lustig?" und dabei sah er sie mit einem gespielt geschockt blickendem Gesicht an, dass sich dabei schnell ihn einen gespieltes Schmollgesicht veränderte.

Als Die Drei das sahen konnten sie nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu Lachen. Jedoch hatte dabei Eddy auf einmal ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht und ohne Vorwarnung lief er auf Harry zu: „Natürlich fanden wir es auch lustig, komm lass mich Dich in den Arm nehmen, um zu zeigen, dass wir Dir nicht böse sind."

Die anderen Beiden, die verstanden worauf Eddy hinaus wollte taten es ihm glich und liefen nun ebenfalls auf Harry zu.

„Ja Harry, lass uns Dir zeigen, mit wie viel Humor wir so etwas nehmen", riefen sie und schon fand sich Harry in einer sehr nassen Umarmung von den Dreien wieder.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als trotz der nassen Umarmung weiter zu lachen und die anderen Drei stimmte mit ein. Danach begab sich einer nach dem anderen ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen.

§§§§§§

So kam es, dass das Zimmer von Harry schon um kurz vor sechs gebügelt und gestriegelt war. Da allerdings das Frühstück erst um 7 Uhr begann, setzte Harry sein zweites Vorhaben ebenfalls in die Tat um und fing mit seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde an.

§§§§§§

Um sieben Uhr begaben sich die Vier dann zum Frühstück, was mit einem allgemeinen Unglauben der Heimleitung beobachtet wurde, da Vladimir, Raul und Eddy eigentlich dafür bekannt waren immer die letzten beim Frühstück zu sein und dabei immer auszusehen, als wären sie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Gut gelaunt begaben sich die Vier an ihren Tisch um zu Frühstücken. Dabei waren sie so ausgelassen, dass man annehmen musste, sie ständen unter Drogen.

§§§§§§

Nach dem Frühstück, gingen die Vier auf den Hof des Heims. Sie begaben sich zu einer abgelegenen Stelle, die nicht gut einzusehen war.

„Also weiter", sagte Harry zu den Dreien. „Erst einmal werdet ihr die Lockerungsübungen wiederholen, die wir schon heute Morgen gemacht haben. Danach werde ich euch die ersten Fallübungen erklären und ihr werdet sie versuchen nachzumachen".

„Fallübungen? Wir wollen das Kämpfen lernen und nicht das Hinfallen", antwortete Vladimir aufgebracht.

„Erstens habt ihr mir versprochen die anderen nicht mehr zu schikanieren und zweitens müsst ihr erst richtig Fallen können bevor ihr Würfe, Schläge und Tritte lernt, da ihr euch sonst nur gegenseitig verletzt!", gab Harry gereizt zurück.

„Harry, Vlad hat das nicht so gemeint! Aber Du musst uns verstehen, wir werden als Raufbolde und Schläger angesehen…", versuchte Raul ihn zu beruhigen.

„Und das sind wir auch", gab Vladimir kleinlaut zu.

„…aber wir wollen uns ändern! Nicht ganz, aber etwas! Doch dafür müssen wir lernen! Vorwiegend wollen wir lernen uns selbst zu verteidigen, aber auch die Sachen in normalen Unterricht! Und dafür brauchen wir Dich!", sprach Raul dann weiter.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er geschmeichelt oder überrumpelt sein sollte, aber sein Stolz gewann schnell die Oberhand und so antwortete er: „Ok, ich bin einverstanden, aber ihr müsst euch meinem Trainingsplan unterordnen. Vertraut mir, ich weis was ich mache, um ehrlich zu sein, seit ihr nicht meine ersten Schüler".

Die anderen Drei nickten erleichtert, nahmen sich aber vor Harry irgendwann nach den anderen Schülern zu fragen. Jetzt waren sie allerdings erst einmal froh, dass er sie weiter unterrichtete. So fügten sie sich ihrem Schicksal und fingen mit den Übungen an.

§§§§§§

So vergingen die nächsten Tage und die Vier hatten sich unter Harrys Leitung einen Ruf wie Donnerhall bei den anderen Heiminsassen aufgebaut. Zwar hatten sie die anderen Insassen seit Harry ihm Heim war nicht mehr belästigt oder schikaniert. Doch allein die Tatsache, dass sie alle Kampfsport trainierten und dies war im Heim mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis, reichte aus, damit die anderen wie ein Herde ängstlicher Schafe flüchteten, wenn sie die Vier auch nur näher als zehn Schritte an sie rankommen sahen.

Harry hatte dies natürlich mitbekommen, bloß war ihm das mittlerweile ziemlich egal, da er hier Drei Freunde gefunden hatte, auf die er sich seiner Meinung nach verlassen konnte und dies schon einer mehr war, als er jemals vorher hatte!

Selbst die Heimleitung hatte dies schon gemerkt, doch wollte die Leiterin noch abwarten, bis sie mit Harrys ehemaligen Direktor gesprochen hatte.

Zwar waren die unterschriebenen Unterlagen von den Dursleys schon zwei Tage nach Mr. Dursleys Besuch angekommen, da aber noch Ferien waren und sich der Direktor von Harrys ehemaliger Schule ebenfalls im Urlaub befand, hatte die Heimleiterin noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt sich mit diesem zu treffen. Und bevor sie dies nicht getan hatte, wollte sie nichts unternehmen.

§§§§§§

Es war das erste Wochenende, nachdem Harry ins Heim gekommen war, als Harry endlich den dubiosen Freund seiner Drei Zimmerkameraden traf.

„Harry, heute ist Samstag, da können wir uns immer früher zu dem gewissen Ort abseilen", sprach Vladimir ihn leise an.

„Was meinst Du mit früher? Wird es nicht auffallen, wenn wir am Nachmittag einfach weg sind?", fragte Harry die anderen Drei leise zurück.

„Nein, am Wochenende haben alle Heiminsassen ein paar Stunden frei und können sich auch außerhalb aufhalten. Wir begeben uns dann meistens wieder zu unserem speziellen Platz und verbringen dort unsere Zeit! Heute wird auch unser Auftraggeber anwesend sein und einige neue Sachen mitbringen und wir werden ihm helfen sie Zwischenzulagern".

„Heißt das, dass ich heute meine Schlange bekomme?"

„Psst, sei doch leise! Aber ja, heute werden wir ihn fragen ob Du sie haben kannst", gab Raul Harry zur Antwort.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf schlichen sich die Vier unauffällig vom Hof, um in den Keller zu kommen. Sie schlugen am Anfang einige Hacken, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden und begaben sich dann in den Keller. Dort steuerten sie erst einige andere Räume an, damit wenn sie erwischt, sie nur wegen stöbern im Keller zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden würden, um dann sich durch die verschiedenen Gänge in ihr „Terrarium" zu begeben. Dort angekommen, wurden sie vor der Tür schon von ihrem Auftraggeber erwartet.

„Ah, da seit ihr ja endlich! Und Du musst der Neue sein, der eine Schlange von mir möchte. Und keine Gewöhnliche, nein einen Taipan!", sprach er erst Vladimir, Raul und Eddy an, um dann seinen Blick auf Harry zu richten.

„Ja, aber sie müssen keine Bedenken haben, aus irgendeinem Grund fühle ich mich in der Nähe von Schlangen sehr sicher. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären, aber es ist so", flunkerte Harry dem Mann vor.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete dieser und die Fünf begaben sich in den Raum.

Harry ging schnurgerade auf das Terrarium mit dem Taipan zu und streckte zur Überraschung aller seinen Arm in dieses. Der Auftraggeber, dessen Name Harry noch nicht kannte, bekam fast einen Herzanfall als er dieses sah und auch seine Zimmerkollegen verloren sämtliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Doch was dann geschah, lies alle Vier an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Na ja um genau zu sein Dreien von den Vieren, Eddy war beim Anblick von Harrys Aktion in Ohnmacht gefallen. Der Taipan schnellte auf Harrys Arm zu und wand sich dann an diesem zu seinem Hals hoch. Dort angekommen schlängelte sie sich um eben diesen, bis es so aussah, als hätte er einen bräunlichen Schal um.

Harry drehte sich lächelnd um, um seine Freunde und den Auftraggeber anzusehen. Was er jedoch da sah, lies ihn schlimmes ahnen.

„Bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen Junge!", schrie ihn der Auftraggeber an! „Du hättest Tod sein können und mich hätte man dann ins Gefängnis geschickt!"

Harry war das Ganze sehr unangenehm, doch als er die aschfahlen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, schwante ihn, dass sein so toll gedachter Clou, ziemlich nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste einfach, dass sie mir nichts tun würde! Das müsst ihr mir einfach glauben!" und an den Auftraggeber gewand, „Sie können es gerne überprüfen! Lassen sie mich nur kurz allein mit irgendeiner Schlange und danach ist sie so zutraulich wie ein Schoßhündchen!"

Der Mann wollte gerade antworten, als das Schicksal sich einmischte, um Harrys Behauptungen zu untermauern. Denn just in dem Augenblick, als der Auftraggeber Harry weiter Rund machen wollte, kamen zwei Männer keuchend in den Raum gerannt:

„Boss", schnaufte einer von ihnen, „es ist etwas passiert. Meinen lieben Kollegen hier" und dabei zeigte er auf seinen Partner, „ist eine der Kisten, die wir hier runter bringen sollten, herunter gefallen!"

„He, ganz so war es ja nun auch nicht! Du hast mich in dem dunklen Gang angerempelt und da ist es halt passiert!", versuchte sich der andere zu rechtfertigen.

„Ganz ruhig Jungs", mischte sich nun der Auftraggeber ein und wendete dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit von Harry, auf die zwei Neuankömmlinge, „was war überhaupt in der Kiste?"

„Eine Königskobra! Und die ist mir bei diesem Unfall entwischt", gestand der zweite jetzt verlegen.

„WAS! Soll das heißen eine hochgiftige Königskobra kriecht hier unten herum!", schrie jetzt der Boss panisch.

In diesem Moment mischte sich Harry wieder in das Geschehen ein, indem er einfach an seinen Freunden und den Drei Erwachsenen vorbei, in die Richtung marschierte, aus der die zwei Handlanger gekommen waren. Die Anwesenden waren zu geschockt um zu reagieren und als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, wollte keiner in der Dunkelheit hinterher, da dort draußen ja auch noch eine Königskobra kroch.

„Verdammte Scheiße! Was habt ihr mir da bloß für ein verrücktes Kind angeschafft!", schrie der Auftraggeber jetzt Vladimir, Raul und Edward, der gerade stöhnend aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, an, „Läuft einfach in einen dunklen Flur in dem eine hochgiftige Schlange ist!".

Danach drehte er sich wieder zu seinen zwei Lakaien um und stauchte diese weiter an: „Ihr Beide, nehmt euch zwei Taschenlampen und geht das verflixte Kind suchen, bevor noch etwas Schlimmeres passiert! Und ich will euch raten, dabei auch die Königskobra zu finden, sonst könnt ihr was erleben!"

§§§§§§

Es waren mittlerweile fünf Minuten vergangen, seit Harry sich auf die Suche nach der Königskobra begeben hatte, als er ein zischen von der Seite vernahm:

:Wer wagt esss sssich mir zu nähern! Komm mir noch einen Meter näher und ich werde Dich beisssssen:

Harry blieb abrupt stehen, doch bevor er antworten konnte, zischelte sein Taipan der immer noch um seinen Hals lag, zurück:

:Wage esss nicht meinem Meissster Leid anzutun, oder Du wirssst esss bereuen! Bevor ich Dich auch nur ihn ssseine Nähe lasssse, wirssst Du ssschon mein Gift zu ssspüren bekommen haben:

:He ihr Beiden, hört auf zu streiten: zischte Harry aufgebracht zurück:und ich bin nicht Dein Meister:

:Du sprichssst unsssere Sssprache Mensssch? Verzeih mir meine Unhöflichkeit, ich war nur ängssstlich: gestand die Königskobra verlegen.

:Ist schon gut! Würdest Du mich bitte begleiten? Die Menschen die Dich hierher gebracht haben, wollen Dir nichts schlimmes und hier unten ist es für Dich nicht sicher genug, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es hier auch nicht behaglich warm ist:

Die Königskobra dachte einen Moment nach und kroch dann auf Harry zu. Anubis richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Königskobra um bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung zuzubeißen, beruhigte sich dann aber als sie sah, dass die Königskobra nicht in Angriffshaltung war.

Harry ging in die Hocke und streckte vorsichtig seine Hände der Schlange entgegen, diese machte es sich auf seinen Handflächen gemütlich und Harry atmete beruhigt aus.

Danach machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

§§§§§§

Just in dem Moment, als die zwei Handlanger den Raum mit Taschenlampen und Netzen bewaffnet verlassen wollten, stieß Harry die angelehnte Tür mit seinem rechten Fuß auf und betrat den Raum.

„Hi, da bin ich wieder und ich habe auch die Königskobra gefunden" und dabei hielt er seine Hände höher um den Anwesenden die friedlich dösende Schlange auf seinen Handflächen zu zeigen.

Im Raum war es Mucksmäuschen still, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so geschockt waren die Anwesenden.

Der Auftraggeber war der erste, der sich aus seiner Starre löste.

„B…, br…, bring die Schlange bitte in den zweiten Käfig von Links, der der noch frei ist. Ok?", stotterte er Harry an.

Harry brachte daraufhin die Schlange zu ihrem Käfig und nachdem er sie in diesen abgesetzt hatte, schlängelte sie sich auch schon auf einen Stein, der ihr zusagte.

Harry drehte sich wieder um und sah den Auftragsgeber fragend an.

Dieser wusste nicht, ob er Harry an die Gurgel springen, oder ihm zu seinem Bravurstück gratulieren sollte. Doch als er den Taipan immer noch an Harrys Hals erblickte entschied er sich für die zweite Variante.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie Du das gemacht hast, doch wenn Du meinst, dass Du das immer schaffst, hätte ich einen Job für Dich! Ach und den Taipan kannst Du natürlich behalten", sprach er Harry jetzt mit einem geschäftsmäßigem Ton an.

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte, sprach dann aber doch noch einmal den Auftraggeber an: „Was für einen Job haben sie eigentlich genau für mich?"

„Wenn Du dies immer schaffst, wirst Du Dich ab heute allein und ausschließlich um die Schlangen kümmern! Du könntest zum Beispiel die Anakonda die in der anderen mitgebrachten Kiste ist in ihr Terrarium bringen, ich glaube meine Beiden Handlanger sind dazu nämlich heute nicht mehr in der Lage"

„Kein Problem", antwortete Harry zur Überraschung aller. „Allerdings müssen sich die Schlangen immer erst kurz an mich gewöhnen und dafür ist es am Beste n, wenn ich mit ihnen allein bin. Oder die anderen jedenfalls etwas abstand zu mir und der Schlange haben!"

/Puh, fast hätte ich vergessen, dass sie ja gar nicht wissen, dass ich Parsel kann. Und nach Anubis Angaben wäre es auch besser, wenn dies so bliebe, fügte Harry seinen Ausführungen noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ok, wenn Du meinst!", konnte der Boss darauf nur noch antworten und sah dann auch schon, wie Harry auf die Kiste zuging.

Nachdem Harry kurz vor der Kiste gehockt hatte, öffnete er diese und die Anakonda kam heraus. Zuerst waren alle Anwesenden geschockt, doch dann sahen sie, wie die Anakonda ohne zu zögern hinter Harry herschlängelte und dann in ihr Terrarium kroch. Harry schloss daraufhin dieses wieder und ging, nachdem er seinen Taipan zurück in sein Terrarium gelegt hatte, zu den anderen zurück.

Harrys Zimmerkameraden sahen sich währenddessen verstollen an. Ihnen allen ging mehr oder weniger dasselbe durch den Kopf und sie nahmen sich vor über dieses Erlebnis später noch zu sprechen.

Als Harry bei den sechs ankam, verabschiedeten sich die Erwachsenen von ihnen und verließen, immer noch geschockt über das gerade Erlebte, den Raum.

Vladimir, Raul, Eddy und Harry taten es ihnen kurze Zeit später gleich und schlichen sich zurück auf den Hof.

§§§§§§

In den nächsten Tagen fiel Harry auf, dass sich seine Zimmerkameraden von ihm etwas zurück zogen und so stellte er sie zur Rede: „Jungs, was habt ihr? Irgendetwas ist hier doch los? Bitte sagt mir was es ist? Wir fingen gerade an Freunde zu werden und dann zieht ihr euch von einen auf den anderen Tag zurück!"

„Du musst doch zugeben, dass das unheimlich ist, wie Du mit den Schlangen umgehen kannst. Es sieht ja fast so aus, als wenn Du sie verstehen kannst und sie Dich!", brachte es Vladimir auf den Punkt.

„Ja, verstehe uns nicht falsch Harry, wir wollen Deine Freunde sein, gib uns einfach ein bisschen Zeit uns daran zu gewöhnen", pflichtete ihm Raul bei.

„Ja, ok, das kann ich verstehen! Aber ich habe das Gefühl das das noch nicht alles ist, was verschweigt ihr mir noch?", antwortete Harry verstehend.

„Ja da gibt es wirklich noch etwas, was mit den Vorkommnissen zu tun hat! Es betrifft die Sachen, die wir über das Waisenhaus herausgefunden haben. Wir werden es Dir aber erst sagen, wenn wir ganz sicher sind und noch einiges in Erfahrung gebracht haben", gestand Eddy.

„Außerdem haben wir das Gefühl, dass Du uns ebenfalls etwas verschweigst und erst wenn Du uns ganz vertraust werden wir Dir vertrauen", mischte sich jetzt noch einmal Vladimir in das Gespräch ein.

„Damit kann ich Leben. Also lasst uns mit unseren Übungen weiter machen", beendete Harry das Gespräch, froh darüber, dass es nichts Ernsteres war.

§§§§§§

Harry war jetzt mittlerweile drei Wochen im Waisenhaus und seine Zimmerkameraden hatten sich an Harrys Marotten gewöhnt. Zwar verschwanden sie immer Mal wieder für ein zwei Stunden, doch war dies Harry ganz Recht, da er sich in dieser Zeit wieder seinen anderen Aktivitäten widmen konnte. Sein Almanach fehlte ihm zwar und er hatte immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn zurück zu bekommen, doch konnte er die Zeit mit dem verbessern der schon bekannten Sprüche verbringen. Gedanken wohin seine Freunde verschwanden machte er sich dabei nicht, er ging davon aus, dass sie ihre Nachforschungen betreffend des Waisenhauses weiter führten und da sollte und wollte er sich nicht einmischen.

Harry war während dieser drei Wochen ohne es selbst zu merken zum heimlichen Chef aufgestiegen, was auch der Heimleitung nicht verborgen geblieben war und so war es der Heimleiterin nur Recht, dass sie am heutigen Tag ein Verabredung mit Harrys ehemaligen Direktor hatte.

§§§§§§

„Hallo Mr. Schnicker, nett dass sie Zeit für mich erübrigen konnten", sprach die Heimleiterin den Direktor an.

„Das macht doch keine Umstände Mrs. Knigge! Sie haben es ja recht dringend gemacht. Um was geht es denn überhaupt? Meine Sekretärin teilt mir nur mit, dass sie mich zum nächstmöglichen Termin sehen wollten", versuchte der Direktor das Gespräch gleich auf den Punkt zu bringen.

„Wie ich sehe, kommen sie schnell zum Wesentlichen Mr. Schnicker. Das kommt mir durchaus gelegen. Es geht um einen ihrer ehemaligen Schüler, sein Name ist Harry Potter".

„Harry Potter ist kein ehemaliger Schüler von uns, wie kommen sie darauf Mrs. Knigge?

„Sie wissen es noch nicht? Die Familie Dursley hat vor gut drei Wochen ihren Neffen Harry Potter zu uns ins Waisenheim gegeben!", antwortete Mrs. Knigge etwas überrascht.

„Nein, das wusste ich wirklich noch nicht! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich jetzt etwas geschockt bin! Haben die Dursleys ihnen einen Grund dafür gesagt, warum sie Harry in ihr Heim gaben?", gab ein sichtlich erschütterter Mr. Schnicker von sich.

„Genau wegen diesem Grund habe ich sie gebeten mich zu empfangen!"

„Also, welchen Grund haben ihnen die Dursleys genannt? Und wieso nannten sie ihn eigentlich unseren ehemaligen Schüler? Er hat doch eine Art Stipendium für die ersten 5 Schuljahre!"

„Ein Stipendium? Verzeihen sie ich schweife ab! Also Mr. Dursley brachte Harry vor drei Wochen zu mir und erzählte mir, dass dieser ihren Sohn Bewusstlos geschlagen hätte und zwar für ganze fünfzehn Minuten! Er sagte weiter, dass dies kein Einzelfall wäre und es selbst in der Schule schon solche Zwischenfälle gegeben hätte. Er führte weiter aus, dass sie um das Wohl ihres Sohnes ernsthaft besorgt wären und sie sich deswegen zu diesem Schritt, also der Unterbringung in einem Heim, entschlossen hätten", beendete Mrs. Knigge ihre Ausführungen.

„Es stimmt schon, dass Harry hier an der Schule in einen Zwischenfall verwickelt war, bei dem er einem Mitschüler die Nase brach. Allerdings hatten Mrs. Grosko - das ist Harrys Klassenlehrerin - und ich immer den Eindruck, dass Harry sich bzw. seine Freunde nur verteidigt hatte. Dazu kommt noch, dass der Geschlagene zu einer Gang an dieser Schule gehört, die vorsichtig ausgedrückt, nicht den Besten Ruf hat. Dagegen gehört Harry zu unseren Besten Schülern und zeigt auch sonst nur nahezu perfekte Umgangsformen!"

„Das deckt sich mit meinem ersten Eindruck, den mir Harry vermittelt hat. Allerdings mussten wir ihn aufgrund der Äußerungen von Mr. Dursley in das Zimmer für Schwererziehbare unterbringen und was mich da etwas stutzig macht ist, dass Harry es geschafft hat bis zum heutigem Zeitpunkt sich zum heimlichen Chef dieses Zimmers zu entwickeln!", gestand Mrs. Knigge ihre Einschätzungen und Befürchtungen.

„Nun ja, ich kenne Harry natürlich nicht so gut wie seine Klassenlehrerin. Doch was meine bisherigen Einschätzungen von ihm angeht, so ist er ein Mensch, der für seine Freunde - übertrieben gesagt - durch die Hölle gehen würde. Was ihn natürlich zu einer ausgezeichneten Führungsperson macht! Ich glaube aber nicht, dass er gewalttätig ist! Wir können aber gerne noch Mrs. Grosko zu diesem Gespräch dazu holen, wenn sie dies wollen."

„Nein, das dürfte im Moment nicht nötig sein! Wir können sowieso nichts machen, Harry geht jetzt in das von mir geführte Waisenheim und bis er adoptiert wird, wird sich daran wohl auch nichts ändern! Aber ich muss noch einmal auf eine Aussage zurückkommen, die sie am Anfang getätigt haben! Was meinten sie mit einem Stipendium für ihre Schule?"

„Ach ja, dass hatte ich schon wieder ganz vergessen. Ein anonymer Spender, hat für Harry Potter, dass Schulgeld für die ersten fünf Jahre bezahlt, sowie uns einen gewissen Betrag für die Schulbücher, Uniformen und sonstiges Material zu Verfügung gestellt! Alles im allen 1.000 Pfund, wovon die Dursleys bis zum heutigem Zeitpunkt knapp 300 Pfund ausgegeben haben."

„Ich würde ja gerne Harry weiter auf ihre Schule schicken! Leider ist dies aber nicht möglich. Die Stadtstatuten sehen es vor, dass Kinder aus einem Waisenhaus in die nächstgelegene Schule geschickt werden müssen und diese ist nicht ihre!"

„Das ist wirklich sehr Schade, Harry ist einer der Besten Schüler die wir jemals hatten und mit der richtigen Ausbildung könnte aus ihm etwas Großes werden".

„Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würde ich ihnen gerne einen Vorschlag machen", gestand Mrs. Knigge verlegen.

„Um was möchten sie mich bitten Mrs. Knigge?", antwortete Mr. Schnicker einfühlsam.

„Da Harry ja ein Stipendium hat, könnten wir da nicht ein Teil des Geldes dafür verwenden ihm die geeigneten Bücher zu besorgen und vielleicht auch einen Nachhilfelehre? Ich meine natürlich nur wenn sie damit einverstanden sind."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen", antwortete Mr. Schnicker freundlich.

„Dann will ich sie nicht länger stören. Danke, dass sie Zeit für mich hatten. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich noch Mr. Schicker", verabschiedete sich Mrs. Knigge.

„Ihnen auch einen schönen Tag Mrs. Knigge", antwortete Mr. Schnicker.

Und damit fuhr Mrs. Knigge zurück in ihr Waisenheim.

§§§§§§

An Harrys Geburtstag erwartete ihm spät am Abend im Terrarium eine Überraschung. Seine Zimmerkameraden, hatten alle zusammen geschmissen um ihm ein Geschenk zu besorgen.

**Flashback**

„Vlad, Harry hat übermorgen Geburtstag, weist Du vielleicht etwas, was wir ihm schenken können?", wurde Vladimir von Raul gefragt.

„Nein, aber wir könnten uns ja Mal wieder rausschleichen und uns in der Stadt nach etwas passenden umsehen!", schlug Vladimir vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", antwortete Edward. Und so schlichen sich die Drei aus dem Heim.

Als sie aus dem Heim raus waren, schlug Edward vor erst einmal zu Mr. Tremper zu gehen, so hieß nämlich ihr Auftraggeber in Wirklichkeit und ihn nach einem geeigneten Geschenk für Harry zu fragen.

§§§§§§

Zehn Minuten nachdem sie das Heim verlassen hatten, kündigte die Ladeglocke ihr eintreten in seinen Laden an.

Mr. Tremper kam kurz darauf aus einem der Hinterzimmer in den Laden gestiefelt und sah die Drei: „Vlad, Raul, Eddy, was macht ihr denn hier? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er sie und dabei hörte man eine gewisse Anspannung aus seiner Stimme heraus.

„Nein, nein, es ist nicht passiert! Wir wollten sie nur fragen, ob sie eine Idee hätten, was wir Harry zum Geburtstag schenken könnten. Uns fällt nämlich nichts Gescheites ein", antwortete Raul schnell.

„Harry, Du meinst unseren Schlangenbeschwörer! Für den würde ich etwas Ausgefallenes vorschlagen. Ich kenne da auch schon den richtigen Mann, an den ihr euch wenden solltet. Wenn es in London jemanden gibt der Ausgefallene Sachen hat, dann ist es Mundungus Fletcher! Er hat von Schrott bis hin zu den obskursten Dingen alles was das Herz begehrt, oder auch nicht! Ihr findet ihn meistens am alten Hafen, sagt ihm, dass ich euch schicke, dann wird er euch sicher helfen können! Und nun raus mit euch, bevor ich noch Schwierigkeiten bekomme" und damit bugsierte er die Drei aus seinen Laden.

§§§§§§

„Man, dass ist aber ein ganz schöner Weg bis zum alten Hafen", quengelte Vladimir, als sie den Laden verließen.

„Ach komm schon, er würde das bestimmt auch für uns tun!", neckte ihn Raul.

Vlad gab sich, nachdem auch Eddy seinen Senf dazu gegeben hatte geschlagen und so machten sie sich zum alten Hafen auf.

§§§§§§

Dort angekommen fragten sie sich mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend nach Mundungus Fletcher durch. Wobei sie ziemlich froh darüber waren, dass es noch helllichter Tag war, bei Dunkelheit da waren sie sich sicher, würden sie hier keine zehn Pferde hin kriegen.

§§§§§§

Gut eineinhalb Stunden nachdem sie den Laden von Mr. Tremper verlassen hatten, fanden sie Mundungus Fletcher.

„Mr. Fletcher?", fragte Vladimir zögerlich.

„Ja Jungs, was kann ich für euch tun, der alte Dung hat für jeden etwas, der Geld in seiner Tasche hat!", antwortete Mundungus, wobei den Dreien eine Alkoholfahne entgegen kam, die sie beinahe selber besoffen machte.

„Äh, also, Mr. Tremper schickt uns! Wir suchen ein Geschenk für einen unserer Freunde und der ist etwas sagen wir außergewöhnlich!", mischte sich jetzt Raul ängstlich in das Gespräch ein.

„Außergewöhnlich? Kommt aber vom Muggel Tremper! Ist ihr Freund jetzt einer oder nicht?", brabbelte Dung kaum hörbar in seinen Bart. Zu seinem Pech aber nur kaum hörbar!

„Habt ihr das eben auch gehört?", flüsterte Eddy den anderen zu.

„Nein, was?", kam es gleichzeitig leise von den anderen Beiden zurück.

„Psst, später!", flüsterte Eddy kurzgebunden zurück.

„Also ich habe verschiedene Sache, wie viel wollt ihr denn ausgeben?", fragte Dung, der sein Selbstgespräch beendet hatte.

„15 Pfund", gestand Vladimir verlegen.

„15 Pfund, dass ist nicht viel! Aber was soll's, Geld ist Geld. Also kommt mal mit ich zeige euch, was ich in dieser Preisklasse habe".

§§§§§§

20 Minuten später hatten sie ein Geschenk gefunden, das sie aus unnatürlichen Gründen mit Harry in Verbindung brachten. Sie kauften es Mundungus ab und verließen auf dem schnellsten Weg den Hafen und begaben sich zurück zum Heim.

/Schon komisch, dass Muggel sich gerade dies ausgesucht haben! Aber was soll's 15 Pfund sind 15 Pfund, dachte währenddessen Mundungus.

**Flashback Ende**

„Hier ist Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk Harry", sagte Vladimir, Raul und Eddy im Chor und dabei überreichten sie ihm ihr Geschenk.

„Ihr habt mir ein Geschenk gekauft? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen!", antwortete Harry überschwänglich und riss dabei schon das Papier vom Geschenk.

….

§§§§§§

Während Harry Freunde ein Geschenk für ihn besorgten, standen sechs Personen vor der Haustür im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und klingelten vergeblich.

„Mum, meinst Du die Dursleys haben Harry mit in den Urlaub genommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Es sieht ganz so aus mein Schatz! Es ist wirklich zu Schade! Da wollten wir ihn alle überraschen und sind extra gestern schon wieder aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen und dann ist niemand da. Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen. Mr. Und Mrs. Carter, würden sie uns die Freude erweisen und den heutigen Abend mit uns zu verbringen, Malcom kann ja die Nacht über bei uns schlafen?", antwortete Jane erst ihrer Tochter, um dann die Frage an die Carters zu richten.

„Ja, das würden wir gerne machen", antwortete Mr. Carter und so begaben sie sich zum Anwesen der Grangers.

§§§§§§

Spät am Abend, um genau zu sein, war es genau der Zeitpunkt an dem Harry sein Geschenk öffnete, saßen Mr. Und Mrs. Carter zusammen mit Jane und Karl bei einem Glas Wein.

„Karl, meinst Du wirklich, dass die Dursleys Harry mit in den Urlaub genommen haben?", fragte Mr. Carter Karl.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir dabei ganz und gar nicht sicher! Harry hatte uns ja erzählt, dass er die Ferien immer bei der Nachbarin verbringt. Aber da sie ebenfalls nicht da war, haben sie ihn ja vielleicht doch mitgenommen", antwortete Karl, wobei in seiner Stimme wenig Zuversicht herauszuhören war.

„Ja, vielleicht hast Du Recht, ich hoffe es zumindest!"

Doch sie alle Vier fragend sich insgeheim:

**Wo ist Harry?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme wieder ein paar reviews!

An dieser Stelle wie immer meine review-Antworten:

An Ina Bauer: Der Almanach hat in meiner FF eine tragende Rolle, er wird also nicht in der Versenkung verschwinden. Zum Thema dark-Harry, ich glaube dazu muss ich ein zwei Sätze sagen. Harry wird bei mir definitiv nicht das Schoßhündchen von Dumbledore, er wird allerdings auch kein zweiter Tom! Zurzeit stelle ich ihn mir als Rebell vor, der keine Unterschiede zwischen schwarzen und weißen Sprüchen sieht. Ob die anderen Harry finden, dazu möchte ich mich noch nicht äußern, jedoch verrate ich nicht zuviel wenn ich schreibe, dass Harry und seine Zimmerkameraden Freunde werden.

An Basti: Die Schlange auf die Durleys loslassen! Keine schlechte Idee! Vielleicht etwas zu brutal, immerhin ist sie absolut tödlich, aber ansonsten… Was Harrys „vernünftigen" Freunde angeht, ich wollte ihn nicht immer als Punchingball hinstellen, also dachte ich mir, er kann ja auch einmal die andere Seite teilweise kennen lernen. Außerdem wird er dadurch undurchschaubarer!

An Teal'C: Es freut mich, dass Dir meine FF immer besser gefällt!

An schneckli: Deine Idee mit der Direktorin als alternder Squib hat mir sehr gut gefallen. Mal sehen ob man das nicht irgendwie einbringen kann. Ich freue mich schon auf Deine nächste review, mit vielleicht einen neuen guten Vorschlag!

An zampiri: Da ich noch kein weiteres Kapitel geschrieben habe, weis ich noch nicht ob und wie lange Harry im Heim bleibt.

An laser-jet: Du hast also meine Idee durchschaut! (schmunzel) Aber Du musst zugeben ich habe das geschickt eingefädelt!

An AISCHILOS: Anubis ist der altägyptische Totengott, ich fand den Namen daher ganz passend. Das mit der „anderen Seite" hast Du gut erkannt, ich dachte mir dadurch kann ich Harry mit mehr Charakterzügen versehen.

An battleax: Ja ich fand meine Idee wie ich die Schlange eingebracht habe auch ganz gut. Ich hoffe, dass ich die update-Termine auch weiter einhalte und Du nicht gleich bei Deiner nächsten review das Kompliment zurücknehmen musst.

An blut: Da ich bis jetzt noch keine weiteren Kapitel geschrieben habe, kann ich Dir nur den Stand nennen, der in meinem Kopf existiert und da ist die Antwort Ja! Allerdings habe ich bis jetzt bei jedem Kapitel das ich geschrieben habe, meine Anfangsidee teilweise korrigiert!

An Minnilein: Hermine und Malcom werden weiter vorkommen! Die Schlange wird Harry ein guter Freund werden soviel ist sicher. Nur schade, dass ich sie nicht magisch machen konnte, aber das wäre wirklich viel zu abgedreht geworden! Die Schule muss er vorerst einmal verlassen, wie Du gelesen hast, ob das allerdings ein Dauerzustand ist, sei Mal dahin gestellt!

An natsucat: Ich habe es ja schon bei früheren reviews erwähnt, vielleicht sogar bei einen von Deinen, ich bin ein gemeiner Hund! Ich hoffe, dass diese Eigenschaft nicht allzu sehr auf Harry abfärben wird! Ob er im Heim bleibt, oder nicht, ich weis es noch nicht, da es mir so ähnlich wie Dir geht. Mal sehen zu was ich mich durchringe!

An Dambidu: Verzeih es einen alten Knacker, wenn er die Kindersprache nicht allzu gut rüberbringt! (grins) Slytherin? Wir werden sehen!

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Endweder hast Du ein „nicht" vergessen oder es bei meiner letzten Antwort überlesen. Er wird nicht wie Voldemort! Was Deine Frage angeht, die alte Figg wird es nicht so schnell merken, da ich sonst Dumbledore einbringen müsste und das möchte ich noch nicht!

An Rikou: Puh! Da bin ich aber erleichtert! Zu Deiner Frage, ich habe so um die 30 Kapitel bis Hogwarts geplant. Wohlgemerkt geplant! Danach habe ich noch keine genauere Vorstellung.

An odin: Ich glaube, ich habe es schon früher erwähnt, Harry wird bei mir kein Gryffindor!

An 12Michi12: Leider hat Deine review nicht gereicht um die 36er Hürde zu knacken. Was Deinen Vorschlag angeht, längere Kapitel, schnellere updates, jedenfalls den ersten Teil davon konnte ich erfühlen! (grins)

An MrsMonny: So so, den Eindruck hast Du also bekommen. Bin Mal gespannt, ob Du Recht hast! (zwinker)

An Tifferny Tonks: Mich wundert ehrlich gesagt bei Deinem Nickname Dein Paaring, ich hätte gedacht Du nimmst HP/NT. Das aber nur am Rande. Danke für Deine reviews, ich werde mir Mühe geben die Spannung beizubehalten.

An GwenShocker: Ich finde es gut, wenn mir Fragen gestellt werden, bloß ob ich sie beantworten kann oder möchte, dass steht auf einen anderen Blatt. Hermine und Malcom werden weiter eine wichtige Rolle in der FF spielen. Bloß sind gerade einmal vier Wochen in den Ferien um und Beide waren im Urlaub. Jetzt, da sie wieder da sind, werden sie sich auch einige Gedanken machen. Zum Almanach, er ist und bleibt ein wichtiger Bestandteil der FF.

An Jaquiline: Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du mit Deinen Annahmen ziemlich genau den Punkt triffst.

An DKub: Wow, tolles Kompliment! Ich hoffe, dass meine Phantasie Dich auch weiter begeistern wird.

An Tybman: Meinungen sind mir immer willkommen! Vielleicht werde ich das Haus noch abstimmen lassen, zurzeit bin ich allerdings noch unschlüssig. Die Schlange wird keine Nebenrolle bekommen und ja Du hast Recht, es war künstlerische Freiheit.

An Alex Black5: Ja ja, immer diese bösartigen Leser (grins). Aber ein ungeduldiger Leser ist mir 100mal lieber, als einer der sich nach drei Wochen immer noch nicht rührt! Eine Frage, findest Du seine Zimmerkameraden wirklich so zwielichtig?

An Lily, blackcat1990, Shinomori, Yubei, Maya, Hermine Potter, dragon-topas und h4rry foxxi: Vielen Dank für eure reviews!

An alle reviewer: Da mir zwar schon eine Idee, was das Geschenk sein könnte, durch den Kopf spuckt, sie mir aber nicht 100prozentig zusagt, würde ich mich über Vorschläge in euren reviews freuen!

Also bis spätestens nächsten Samstag!

Euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst die reviews nicht!


	20. Der Einbruch!

Hi,

Sorry, wegen des verspäteten Updates. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, die auf meine Frage geantwortet haben.

Da die meisten der Meinung sind, dass es die Vorschrift - betreffend der Antworten auf die reviews - gibt, habe ich mich dazu entschieden - bin aber über jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag Dankbar - Review-Antorten wie folgt zu beantworten:

1. Ich werde den reviewern, denen ich über den Button „reply" antworten kann, eine Antwort zusenden.

2. Ansonsten werde ich am Ende des Kapitels, einen allgemein gehaltenen Antwortblock schreiben, der die wichtigsten Fragen abdeckt.

Die Abstimmung werde ich beibehalten, jedoch werde ich die Zwischenergebnisse nicht weiter bei jedem Kapitel veröffentlichen.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr sowie auch ich mit diesem Kompromiss leben könnt, da ich nicht möchte, dass irgendein Kretin mich anschwärzt und ich die FF daraufhin zurückziehen müsste.

So nun genug von diesem Thema, hier das Neue Kapitel:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20. Der Einbruch!**

Harry riss das Papier vom Geschenk - in solchen Momenten merkte man, dass er gerade einmal ein 8jähriger Junge war – und beförderte eine Art Schachtel hervor, die mit vielen verschnörkelt aussehenden Zeichen bedeckt war.

„Was ist das denn?", fragte er seine drei Freunde.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wissen wir das auch nicht. Sie zog uns wie magisch an, als wir an ein Geschenk für Dich dachten. Wir wollten sie zwar öffnen, schafften es aber nicht. Der Händler meinte, dass sie noch nie geöffnet wurde, sie aber anscheinend unseren Freund, also Dich, als neuen Besitzer erwählt hätte", antwortete Eddy.

„Ja, wir glaubten zwar, dass er uns diese Schachtel bloß unbedingt verkaufen wollte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund, konnten wir sie nicht mehr zurücklegen und so haben wir sie gekauft!", sprach Vladimir weiter.

„Vielleicht hat er uns ja reingelegt, aber wir wussten einfach nicht, was wir Dir schenken sollten und diese Schachtel, schien uns in diesem Moment wie für Dich gemacht, einfach perfekt", gestand nun Raul verlegen.

Harry hatte während der Ausführungen die Schachtel genauer untersucht, konnte aber bis jetzt keinen Öffnungsmechanismus erkennen.

„He Jungs, ganz ruhig, es ist ein tolles Geschenk! Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich an so etwas wie Magie glaube und wenn euch diese Schachtel angezogen hat, dann glaube ich, dass das was zu bedeuten hat! Und auf eins könnt ihr euch verlassen, ich werde dieses Rätsel lösen!".

„Harry, Du kannst uns die Wahrheit sagen. Wenn Dir das Geschenk nicht gefällt, dann werden wir Dir etwas anderes kaufen", sprach Vladimir jetzt wieder Harry an, der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, dass Harry das Geschenk auch wirklich mochte.

„Nein, nein, Vlad, wirklich, ich mag das Geschenk! Ich liebe es herum zu rätseln und nach Lösungen zu suchen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht verbirgt sich in dieser Schachtel ja eine kleine Kostbarkeit!", versucht Harry nun Vladimir zu beruhigen.

„Vlad, lass es gut sein, Harry wird uns schon nicht anlügen. Wenn er sagt, dass es ihm gefällt, dann gefällt es ihm auch. Und nun lass ihn uns den Rest geben", sprach Eddy nun ebenfalls Vladimir an.

„Ich bekomme noch mehr!", platzte es daraufhin aus Harry heraus.

„Ja Harry", antwortete Eddy und konnte sich dabei das Lachen kaum verkneifen. „Aber es ist nicht das, was Du vielleicht jetzt erwartest. Raul, holst Du bitte die anderen Sachen".

Raul nickte Eddy nur kurz zu und verschwand dann aus dem so genannten Terrarium.

Vladimir und Eddy amüsierten sich köstlich, während Raul die anderen Sachen holte. Da Harry von einem Bein auf das andere hibbelte und vor lauter Anspannung schon anfing an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen.

„Harry, beruhige Dich! Es ist nichts Außergewöhnliches", sprach Eddy Harry an, als er sah, dass dieser jetzt schon anfing seine Fingernägel zu bearbeiten.

Just in dem Augenblick, als Eddy dies zu Harry sagte, ging die Tür wieder auf und Raul betrat mit einer Torte bewaffnet den Raum. Kaum hatte er ihn betreten, fingen auch schon alle Drei an Happy Birthday zu singen.

Harry war so gerührt, dass ihm einige Tränen die Wangen runter liefen, als er dies hörte.

„Jungs ich weis gar nicht was ich sagen soll", gestand Harry völlig aufgelöst.

Nachdem sich Harry wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, machten sich alle Vier über die Torte her.

§§§§§§

Eine Stunde später lagen vier pappsatte Jungs in ihren Betten und schliefen. Wobei einer von ihnen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, von den letzten Stunden träumte.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen verliefen zunehmend im selben Trott.

Harry, Vladimir, Raul und Eddy wurden immer bessere Freunde und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er Hermine und Malcom zwar vermisste, er aber auf gar keinen Fall wieder in sein altes Leben zurück wollte. Zu schlimm waren die Erinnerungen an die Dursleys, dass die positiven Zeiten mit Malcom und Hermine dies hätten ausgleichen können.

Harry hatte sich für seine Verhältnisse schon ziemlich geöffnet. Er war lockerer geworden und trieb des Öfteren einen Streich, was seine Zimmerkameraden mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis nahmen.

§§§§§§

Es war Donnerstag in der letzten Ferienwoche - am Montag würde die Schule wieder beginnen - als Harry seine Freunde ansprach:

„Jungs, ich muss mit euch reden".

Vladimir, Raul und Eddy, die diesen Tonfall mittlerweile kannten, wussten, dass Harry ihnen etwas für ihn wichtiges Anvertrauen wollte und beendeten deswegen abrupt ihre Aktivitäten und begaben sich zu einer entlegenen Ecke, die nicht einsehbar war.

„Was ist los Harry?", wurde er auch gleich, als sie sicher waren, dass ihnen keiner gefolgt war, gefragt.

„Erinnert ihr euch an unser erstes Gespräch und um was ich euch da gebeten habe?", fragte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, die den anderen allerdings endlos vorgekommen war.

„Nicht mehr genau, warum fragst Du?", antwortete Raul nachdenklich.

„Nun ja…, also…", druckste Harry herum.

„Komm zum Punkt! Wir werden Dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen", unterbrach ihn Vladimir, der schon immer wenig Geduld hatte.

„Also gut!", sprach jetzt Harry mit festerer Stimme, „Wie ihr euch vielleicht erinnert, habe ich euch um einen Gefallen gebeten, wenn ich euch Tae-Kwon-Do beibringe".

„Und?", fragte nun Eddy.

„Ihr seid in der Zeit die wir uns nun kennen meine Freunde geworden und deswegen fällt es mir auch so schwer euch um diesen Gefallen zu bitten. Doch es ist für mich sehr wichtig, auch wenn ich euch nicht genau sagen kann warum", fing Harry seine Ausführungen an.

„Harry, wir sind Deine Freunde und wenn es für Dich wichtig ist, dann werden wir Dir helfen! Also sag uns schon um was Du uns bitten möchtest!", sprach ihn Eddy daraufhin einfühlsam an, da er merkte wie schwer dies Harry fiel.

„Ok, ich möchte euch bitten, mit mir in das Haus meines Onkels einzubrechen, da dort noch einige persönliche Sachen von mir liegen, die mir sehr wichtig sind!", platzte es schließlich aus Harry heraus.

Die darauf folgenden Sekunden, waren für Harry die bis dahin schlimmsten seines Lebens. So kam es ihm jedenfalls in diesem Moment vor. Er wollte sich schon resigniert abwenden, da er den Eindruck hatte, dass seine Freunde ihn für verrückt hielten und ihm bei diesem Unterfangen niemals helfen würden, als er einen Aufschrei von Vladimir vernahm:

„Cool"

„Äh, sorry Vlad, was genau meinst Du mit cool?", fragte Harry ängstlich, wobei in ihm ein wenig Hoffnung aufkeimte.

„Na das was es heißt! Mensch Harry, ich dachte schon in den letzten Wochen, seid wir Dich kennen, dass Du uns in Musterschüler verwandeln willst und um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ganz gern ein bisschen böse! Und nun kriege ich mit, dass in Dir ein ziemlich durchtriebener Kerl steckt. Natürlich helfen wir Dir. Ist doch Ehrensache. Man das wird bestimmt ein mords Spaß!", antwortete ihm Vladimir, der seine Begeisterung nur schwer zügeln konnte.

Harry konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte und anscheinend sah man ihm dies auch an, denn Raul meldete sich jetzt ebenfalls zu Wort: „Harry, Vlad hat Recht. Du kannst ihm ruhig glauben. Natürlich helfen wir Dir. Jedoch sollten wir uns lieber woanders darüber weiter unterhalten, hier ist es dafür doch etwas unsicher und wir haben noch einiges zu planen".

Harry konnte nicht anders, als wie in Trance zu nicken und so entschlossen sie sich am heutigen Abend in ihrem speziellen Raum die genaue Vorgehensweise zu erörtern.

§§§§§§

Gegen 23 Uhr hatten sich die Vier wie jeden Tag im Terrarium eingefunden. Jedoch war das heute vorrangige Anliegen nicht die Fütterung der Tiere, sondern die Planung des Einbruchs bei Harrys Verwandten.

„Also Harry, wo genau hast Du früher gewohnt?", fragte Raul Harry und entfaltete dabei einen Stadtplan von London.

Harry brauchte einige Zeit bis er den Ligusterweg in Surrey entdeckt hatte, doch nach zwei Minuten fand er ihn endlich.

„Hier" und dabei zeigte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf einen bestimmten Teil der Karte.

„Ligusterweg, im Ortsteil Surrey", las Eddy, der Harrys Finger gefolgt war, vor.

„Huh, dass ist ja eine ganz schöne Strecke die wir da vor uns haben. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das deswegen am besten am Samstag machen. Da haben wir sowieso Ausgang und somit hätten wir mehr Zeit", fachsimpelte Vladimir.

„Du willst am helllichten Tag einbrechen!", rief ein geschockter Harry.

„Natürlich, was dachtest Du denn? Mit etwas Glück sind dann Deine Verwandten unterwegs! Ansonsten müssen wir bis zum Abend warten und dann noch Mal dorthin. Aber erst einmal hoffen wir auf unser Glück", entgegnete Vladimir Harry.

„Oh shit, auf was habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen", stöhnte Harry.

„He, nun Mal ganz ruhig Brauner. Wir machen das schließlich für Dich und wenn ich Dich an noch etwas erinnern darf, so war es Deine Idee", mischte sich jetzt Raul ein.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Aber für mich ist dies Neuland, also habt ein wenig Geduld mit mir", gab sich Harry geschlagen und hob dabei seine Arme in die Luft zum Zeichen das er nachgab.

/Oh man, vom Musterschüler und Punchingball seines Onkels, zum Dieb, da habe ich ja eine steile Kariere hinter mir! Aber was soll's, ich brauche meine Sachen und anders bekomme ich sie ja nicht, dachte Harry währenddessen so bei sich.

„Ok, Vlad am besten Du gehst zuvor noch Mal zu Mr. Tremper und bittest ihn um Werkzeug und etwas Geld", schlug Raul vor.

„Geld, wieso Geld?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Für den Bus, oder wie wolltest Du nach Surrey kommen?", antwortete Raul.

„Oh ja, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht", gestand Harry verlegen und gab sich eine geistliche Ohrfeige für seine Dummheit.

Sie planten noch einige andere Sachen, die für den Einbruch relevant sein konnten und verließen kurz darauf ihr Terrarium und schlichen sich zurück in ihr Zimmer.

§§§§§§

Harry konnte den Samstag kaum noch erwarten. Er war schrecklich aufgeregt und sein Adrenalinspiegel hatte seit Donnerstag ständig einen ungewöhnlich hohen Wert.

Vladimir hatte es geschafft sich am Freitag einige Dinge von Mr. Tremper zu besorgen, die sie für ihre Mission gebrauchen konnten. Neben 4 Taschenlampen und etwas Geld, hatte er ihm auch eine Art Schlüsselbund, bestehend aus drei Dietrichen mitgegeben. Zu diesen Stücken gesellte sich noch ihr Stadtplan. So ausgerüstet wollten sie ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen.

§§§§§§

Es war Samstag, der Tag, an dem sie ihren Clou durchziehen wollten. Sie befanden sich wieder im Terrarium, da sie dort ihre Ausrüstung gelagert hatten.

„Mensch Harry! Das kann doch wohl nicht Dein Ernst sein!", blaffte ihn ein wütender Raul an. „Du kannst doch nicht allen Ernstes Deine Schlange mitnehmen wollen!".

„Doch, genau das habe ich vor", gab Harry trotzig zurück, „Ich weiß, ihr habt Angst vor ihm und eurer Vertrauen, dass er euch nichts tut, nur weil ich dabei bin, ist nicht sehr hoch. Doch glaubt mir, ich weiß einfach, dass sie uns nützlich sein wird!".

„Harry! Deine Schlange ist ein Inland Taipan! Sorry, aber entweder er bleibt hier oder wir", versuchte es jetzt Raul.

„Raul, er wird euch nichts tun und unter meinem Ärmel, wird ihn auch sonst kein anderer sehen. Sieh es doch einfach als weiteres Abenteuer an. Du weißt, dass ich euch brauche, aber ich weiß aus unergründlichen Gründen auch, dass ich meine Schlange dabei haben sollte".

§§§§§§

„Raul, Vlad, kommt Mal kurz her", winkte sie jetzt Eddy zu sich.

Die Beiden machten sich immer noch wütend auf den Weg zu Eddy, der das ganze etwas Abseits stehend an der Wand ruhig verfolgt hatte. Jedoch sagten ihre Blicke, die sie auf Harry abfeuert, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war.

„He ihr Beiden, beruhigt euch erst einmal wieder", flüsterte er den Beiden zu, wobei er die Lautstärke so drosselte, dass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass Harry von dem Gespräch nichts mit bekam. Zu Eddys Pech, wusste dieser allerdings nichts von Harrys überdurchschnittlich entwickelten Sinnen und so konnte Harry der Unterhaltung trotz des Flüstertons und der Entfernung verfolgen.

„Wir sollen uns beruhigen? Er will eine hochgiftige Schlange mitnehmen, die auch auf uns losgehen könnte", antwortete ein geschockter Raul.

„Psst, nicht so laut", meinte Eddy zu Raul, um dann an Beide gerichtet fortzufahren, „Denkt doch nur einmal an unsere Nachforschungen zurück. Wenn wir mit dem, was wir bis jetzt herausgefunden haben Richtig liegen und diese Merkmale auch auf Harry zutreffen - wovon wir alle drei übrigens ausgehen, wen ich euch daran erinnern darf – dann ist er kein gewöhnlicher Junge! Wir wissen zwar immer noch nicht was er ist, aber dieser Toby, Timo oder wie er hieß, konnte Sachen, die kein anderer Junge in seinem Alter konnte! Als wir die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen den Beiden Entdeckten, sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Harry vom Charakter nicht so ist wie dieser Kerl und wir ihm als unserem Freund vertrauen sollten. Also! Hier ist unsere Chance. Auch in der Hinsicht, ob wir mit unseren Vermutungen Richtig liegen".

„Da verlangst Du aber einen ganz schönen Vertrauensbeweis! Aber gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen, auch wenn ich nicht weis, ob meine Hose das bis zum Ende mitmacht", witzelte Vladimir.

Raul und Eddy, die einen Augenblick brauchten, bis sie die Anspielung von Vladimir verstanden hatten, fingen daraufhin Beide an zu Lachen, wobei sich Raul eine Antwort nicht verkneifen konnte: „Oh, ja, da hast Du Recht! Ich habe auch ganz schönes Muffensausen. Zuerst war es nur ein spannender Einbruch, doch jetzt spielen wir Nebenbei auch noch Babysitter für eine Giftschlange. Ich gebe zu ich schätze meine Hose wird das auch nicht unbeschadet überstehen".

„Dito", war darauf nur noch Eddys Antwort und lachend gingen sie zu Harry zurück.

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als Vladimir, Raul und Eddy ihr Gespräch führten, führte Harry sein eigenes.

:Meissster worüber reden Deine Freunde: zischte Anubis Harry ins Ohr.

:Anubis, dass ist echt interessant, sie sprechen über einen Typen mit dem Namen Toby oder Timo, der früher in dieses Heim ging und der mit mir große Ähnlichkeit haben soll: zischte Harry zurück, um dann kurz danach verzweifelt zu versuchen seine Lacher zu unterdrücken.

:Meissster, wasss habt ihr:

:Och nichts, bloß das die Drei sich darüber aufregen, neben einem Einbruch auch noch Babysitter für eine Giftschlange zu spielen: gab Harry locker zurück.

:Wasss! Ich Beissss sssie. Sssie sssollen esss nur wagen sssich in meiner Nähe blicken zu lassssen: zischte Anubis wütend und beleidigt.

:Ganz ruhig Anubis, sie haben das nicht böse gemeint. Es ist ihre Art mit der Sache fertig zu werden. Sie haben einfach Angst vor Dir, also bitte benimm Dich, wenn Du sie ärgern solltest, schmeissen sie noch alles hin und ich brauche doch meine Sachen: versuchte Harry Anubis zu überzeugen.

:Sssie haben Angssst vor mir? Na dann issst ja gut. Ich werde Deinen Freunden nichtsss tun, ich will sssie ja nicht zu Tode erssschrecken: zischte nun Anubis mit Stolz und einer Spur Sarkasmus zurück.

:Danke Anubis! Doch nenn mich bitte nicht Meister: zischte Harry just in dem Moment zu Anubis, als die anderen Drei zu ihm zurückgingen.

§§§§§§

„Harry? Was war das gerade? Hast Du Deine Schlange angezischt?", wurde Harry von Eddy gefragt, als sie bei ihm angelangt waren.

„Äh, also…, was soll ich dazu sagen? Na gut, ja ich habe herausgefunden, dass ich die Schlangen damit beruhigen kann, deswegen bin ich mir auch so sicher, dass euch nichts passieren wird", antwortete Harry.

/Puh, allmählich werde ich ziemlich gut darin Halbwahrheiten zu erzählen. Es stimmt ja, dass ich sie damit beruhige, bloß habe ich weggelassen, das sie und ich dieses Zischen verstehen können, dachte Harry nach seiner Antwort noch.

§§§§§§

Jedoch sah er dabei nicht wie seine Freunde sich kurz ansahen und dabei leicht den Kopf nickten. Für sie hatte sich ein weiteres Teil ins Puzzle gelegt und sie nahmen sich vor dieses noch zu lösen.

§§§§§§

„Also gut Harry, wir sind damit einverstanden, dass Du Deine Schlange mitnimmst! Doch halte sie bitte von uns fern", sprach Harry jetzt Raul an.

„Ja, dass ist kein Problem", antwortete Harry, wobei er versuchte überrascht zu klingen. „Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, dass ich meinen Kopf durchgesetzt habe. Wir sind doch noch Freunde, oder?", fragte danach Harry jedoch etwas ängstlich. Zwar waren ihm seine Besitztümer wichtig, insbesondere sein Almanach, doch wollte er auf keinen Fall seine Freundschaft mit den Dreien dafür opfern.

Vlad sah Harry einen Augenblick wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen an.

„Sag Mal Harry, spinnst Du jetzt total? Natürlich sind wir weiter Deine Freunde! Und solltest Du so einen Blödsinn noch einmal sagen, so ist mir egal das Du einen Taipan um Deinen Hals trägst, dann werde ich Dir eine Scheuern!", redete sich Vladimir immer weiter in Rage, wobei seine Lautstärke allmählich zu eskalieren drohte.

Eddy und Raul sahen sich nur kurz an und fingen dann an zu lachen.

Harry stand derweil wie ein begossener Pudel vor Vladimir und hörte sich seine Standpauke an. Wobei er nur Mühsam seine Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Jedoch waren das keine normalen Tränen sonder Freudentränen.

„Vlad", brachte er mühsam hervor, da der Klos im Hals immer dicker wurde. „Danke, Du weist gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet!" und dabei wischte er sich einige vereinzelte Tränen ab, die den Weg aus seinen Augen gefunden hatten.

„He?", konnte Vladimir darauf nur antworten, fuhr dann aber fort, „Du bist echt ein komischer Kauz. Wie soll man Dir da böse sein, wenn Du Dich auch noch für eine Standpauke bedankst! Also ehrlich".

„Na dann last uns endlich aufbrechen, sonst schaffen wir unser Unterfangen ja nie", mischten sich jetzt Raul und Eddy synchron ein. Konnten sich dabei aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, ihr ach so harter Macho Vladimir schmolz gerade wie Butter in der Sonne bei Harrys Antwort.

§§§§§§

Nach gut einer Stunde Busfahrt, wobei sie des Öfteren die Linie wechseln mussten, kamen die Vier in Surrey an. Es war mittlerweile 15:30 Uhr und einige Hausbewohner arbeiteten in ihren Gärten, doch wurden Harry und Co von diesen nicht wahrgenommen. Sie befanden sich jetzt im Magnolienring und zu Harrys Glück, war er dort nahezu unbekannt. Nur die direkten Nachbarn von den Dursleys und Mrs. Figg kannten ihn etwas besser.

„Die nächste Straße ist der Ligusterweg, Dass Haus meiner Verwandten befindet sich am anderen Ende", erklärte Harry den anderen und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Als Harry mit seinen Freunden in den Ligusterweg einbog, wuchs seine Anspannung schier ins unermessliche.

„Jungs, seht ihr dort vorne die Kurve, direkt dahinter auf der Rechten Seite liegt das Haus meiner Verwandten", sprach Harry Raul, Eddy und Vladimir an und zeigte dabei auf die nächste Kurve, die gut 50 Meter vor ihnen lag.

„Na dann sind wir ja bald am Ziel!", antwortete Vladimir, „Harry am Besten hältst Du Dich etwas zurück, bevor Dich Deine Verwandten noch entdecken, wenn sie zu Hause sein sollten".

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf und so gingen sie weiter. Gerade als sie um die Kurve biegen wollten, hielt Harry abrupt an und ließ dabei Vladimir und Raul, die dicht neben ihm gingen auf seine ausgestreckten Arme auflaufen.

Vlad und Raul die noch zu genau wussten, was sich unter einem seiner Ärmel befand blieb das Herz stehen und ihr Gesicht wurde aschfahl. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung, machte Anubis keine Anzeichen sich zu rühren.

„Scheiße, dass kann doch nicht wahr sein! Was machen die denn hier", nuschelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Harry, bist Du von allen guten Geistern verlassen uns so zu stoppen! Was wenn Deine Schlange einen von uns gebissen hätte!", blaffte Raul Harry an, bekam sich aber wieder in den Griff und fragte dann weiter, „und was meinst Du mit, was machen die denn hier? Hast Du Deine Verwandten gesehen?"

„Äh, nein! Und Entschuldigt wegen des Stoppens. Aber ich habe euch doch gesagt, er wird euch nicht tun. Und zu Deiner Frage, meinen Schulfreunde und deren Eltern sind gerade vorgefahren", flüsterte Harry zuerst schuldbewusst und dann sachlich zurück.

„Willst Du sie nicht wieder sehen?", fragte jetzt Eddy.

„Doch schon, aber was soll ich ihnen sagen? Ich bin Mal eben aus dem Waisen haus abgehauen um meine Verwandten zu sehen?", antwortete Harry auf die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Doch dann hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Harry lief drei Meter zurück, bis zu einen Baum und setzte dann Anubis ins Gras. Bevor seine Freunde überhaupt realisieren konnten was er da tat, sahen sie auch schon wie der Taipan davon kroch.

„Harry, bist Du jetzt total übergeschnappt, Du kannst doch nicht einfach hier Deinen Taipan frei lassen!" sprach ihn ein geschockter Raul an, der hinter ihm her gekommen war.

Was alle Drei nicht mitbekommen hatten, war, wie Harry auf Parsel Anubis den Auftrag erteilt hatte, sich beim Haus seiner Verwandten umzusehen und dabei gleich die Grangers und die Carters auszuspionieren.

„Das geht schon klar", antwortete Harry Raul, „ich wusste doch, dass ich ihn brauchen würde und ich hatte Recht".

Die anderen Drei sahen sich fragend an, doch wussten sie, dass sie jetzt sowieso nichts ändern konnten, geschweige denn aus ihm mehr herausbekommen würden.

So schlichen sich die Vier so nah es ging an das Haus der Dursleys und suchten sich dort ein geeignetes Versteck. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten und hoffen, dass zum einem die Dursleys nicht zuhause waren und zum anderen, dass Harrys Bekannten bald wieder verschwinden würden.

§§§§§§

Nach gut zehn Minuten verschwanden die Carters und die Grangers wieder und keine zwei Minuten danach tauchte auch Anubis wieder auf. Jedoch bekamen dies Vladimir, Raul und Eddy nicht mit, da sie schon voll und ganz in ihren Planungen verstrickt waren.

:Anubis, da bist Du ja wieder! Und konntest Du etwas Nützliches in Erfahrung bringen:

:Ja Meissster, Deine Verwandten ssscheinen nicht zu Haussse zu sssein. Jedenfallsss meinten dasss die Leute, die vor dem Hausss waren. Die machen sssich übrigensss sssehr grosssse Sssorgen um Dich. Sssie ssscheinen Dich sssehr gern zu haben. Warum hassst Du Dich ihnen nicht gezeigt:

:Sieh Mal Anubis, was hätte ich ihnen denn sagen können. Das ich nicht mehr hier Lebe wissen sie doch bestimmt schon und dann hätten sie mich zurück ins Waisenhaus gebracht und ich könnte meine Sachen nicht zurückholen:

:Nachdem wasss ich gehört habe, wissssen sssie nicht, dassss Du in ein Heim abgessschoben wurdessst, sssie haben wirklich Angssst um Dich:

„Harry, was ist den los mit Dir? Ah, Deine Schlange ist wieder da, da bin ich aber erleichtert. Hast Du schon eine Idee wie wir rausbekommen können ob Deine Verwandten anwesend sind?", wurde Harry von Raul angesprochen, der sich zu ihm gesellt hatte.

„Die sind nicht da!", antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„Woher weist Du das?", wurde jetzt Harry von Vladimir gefragt, der nun ebenfalls zu Harry gekommen war.

„Äh…, also…"/Scheiße, ich und meine große Klappe! Was sage ich ihnen jetzt? Ich kann ja schlecht sagen, dass mir das ein Vöglein gezwitschert hat, oser vielmehr eine Schlange. Moment Mal, ja genau das ist es…, „nun ja, ich finde das logisch. Seht Mal, meine Bekannten sind hier raus gekommen und sind nach zehn Minuten, in denen sie vor der Tür standen, wieder verschwunden. Ich schätze einmal, dass sie mich besuchen wollten, jedoch keinen Antrafen. Klingt doch logisch, oder?"

„Stimmt", stimmte ihm jetzt Eddy zu, der als letzter sich zu Harry begeben hatte.

„Also, dann Mal los", sprach jetzt Vladimir in die Runde und konnte dabei seine Ungeduld kaum noch zügeln.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf fanden sich die Vier an der Hintertür, die zum Keller führte, wieder.

„Raul, Du bist der Geschickteste, wenn es ums Schlösserknacken geht. Hier sind die Dietriche, also mach Dich an die Arbeit", sprach Vladimir leise Raul an und reichte im dabei das Schlüsselbund.

Raul brauchte gut eineinhalb Minuten, dann vernahmen die anderen Drei ein Klicken und Raul öffnete leise die Tür.

„So das wäre geschafft, schnell rein mit euch, bevor uns noch jemand sieht", gab nun wieder Vladimir die Anweisungen und schon schlüpften sie alle durch die Tür in den Keller.

Im Keller war es nie hell gewesen und so konnten sie froh sein, dass sie am frühen Nachmittag eingestiegen waren, da dadurch die Nachmittagssonne den Raum mit etwas Licht durch die kleinen Fenster erhellte.

„Wo sind wir hier Harry? Und in welches Zimmer müssen wir um Deine Sachen zu finden?", wurde Harry von Eddy gefragt.

„Dies ist mein Zimmer Eddy", gestand Harry etwas verlegen.

„Hier unten hast Du gelebt?", fragte nun Vladimir ungläubig.

„Ja", kam die einsilbige Antwort darauf von Harry.

Die anderen Drei sahen sich geschockt an, doch Eddy, konnte sich schnell wieder aus seiner Starre befreien und gab einige sinnvolle Anweisungen:

„Raul, Vlad, darüber können wir später nachdenken. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal aufpassen, dass uns keiner erwischt. Vlad, Du gehst wieder zur Hintertür und behältst den Garten im Auge. Raul und ich schleichen uns in die nächsten Räume behalten den Kelleraufgang des Hauses im Auge, falls die Dursleys doch da sein sollten. Harry, Du holst Deine Sachen!"

„Seid wann bist Du der Chef", moserte Vlad leicht angesäuert, fügte sich aber den Anweisungen und ging zum Hintereingang.

Raul und Eddy schlichen durch den Heizungsraum zur Waschküche. Dort angekommen, behielt Raul die Kellertür im Auge, währen Eddy als Läufer zwischen den einzelnen Personen fungierte.

Harry ging derweil auf einen Haufen voller kaputter Möbel zu und schob diese sachte beiseite, dann kroch er durch dass so entstandene Loch und war hinter den Bergen aus Kaputten und Kartons nicht mehr zu sehen. Vladimir hatte dies alles aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet, doch konnte er sich keinen Reim daraus machen.

/Was geht hier bloß vor? Er lebte hier unten in diesem Drecksloch und versteckte seine Sachen vor seinen Verwandten. Warum? Da stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht? Ich werde wenn wir wieder im Heim sind, dies mit Raul und Eddy besprechen müssen. Auf alle Fälle ist Harry ein Rätsel, doch wir werden das lösen, so wahr ich Vladimir heiße!/.

Raul hatte es sich gerade in der Waschküche bequem gemacht, als er hörte, wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er leise und winkte dann Eddy zu sich.

„Raul was ist?", fragte ihn Eddy leise.

„Harrys Verwandten sind zurück, lauf zu den anderen und sag ihnen bescheid!", flüsterte Raul ihm ins Ohr.

Eddy lief sofort los, um die anderen zu warnen.

§§§§§§

„Vlad, wo ist Harry?", wurde Vladimir auf einmal von einem keuchenden Eddy angesprochen.

Vladimir zeigte daraufhin nur auf den Haufen aus altem Gerümpel, musterte dabei aber Eddy und fragte ihn dann: „Eddy, was ist los?"

„Harrys Verwandten sind zurück, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Kaum hatte Eddy den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, kam Harry wieder aus dem Haufen gekrochen, leider tuschierte er dabei einen Teil des Haufens, der daraufhin scheppernd zu Boden ging.

„Ups", war alles was Harry sagte. Als er aber in die aschfahlen Gesichter von Eddy und Vlad blickte, bekam er ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Was ist los, wieso seht ihr so aus, als ob ihr ein Gespenst gesehen hättet?"

Bevor jedoch Vlad und Eddy antworten konnten, kam Raul in den Raum gelaufen.

„Wir müssen hier weg! Harrys Onkel ist dicht hinter mir!", rief er den Dreien zu.

Das saß! Vladimir und Eddy erwachten aus ihrer Starre, während Harry vor Schreck tüchtig zusammenzuckte.

„Was!?...", weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da Vernon just in diesem Moment die Tür zum letzten Raum öffnete. Harry sprang schnell zu den anderen Dreien um sich schützend vor sie zu stellen, während Vlad versuchte die Tür zu öffnen.

„Missgeburt! Wie kannst Du es wagen in unser Haus einzubrechen", brüllte Vernon Harry entgegen und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Vier zu.

Vladimir schaffte es zwar trotz seiner zitternden Hände die Tür zu öffnen, doch wusste er, dass sie es niemals alle rechtzeitig nach draußen schaffen würden.

Vernon war in der Zwischenzeit bei Harry angelangt und packte ihm am Kragen. Just in diesem Moment, als die anderen Drei schon resigniert aufgeben wollten und sich in ihr Schicksal begaben, schnellte Anubis nach vorne. Vernon ließ geschockt Harry los und torkelte einige Schritte zurück.

„W…, wa…, was macht dieses Schlangenvieh hier", schrie er panisch.

Harry, der durch den Schrei wieder einigermaßen zu sich kam und antworten wollte, hörte, wie Raul von hinten leise eine Frage wisperte:

„Hat sie ihn gebissen?"

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er sah zu Anubis runter.

„Onkel Vernon, hat sie dich gebissen?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Was geht Dich das an Freak! Ich werde die Polizei rufen", schrie ihn Vernon an, der dadurch, dass ihn Harry ansprach, wieder aus seiner Starre erwacht war.

„Das wirst Du nicht tun Onkel Vernon, sonst wird Dich meine Schlange doch noch beißen und ich sollte Dir vielleicht sagen, dass ihr Gift absolut tödlich ist", sprach Harry daraufhin Vernon, mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme, an. Wie auf Kommando zischte Anubis daraufhin Vernon an und öffnete sein Maul, sodass er seine Giftzähne sehen konnte.

Vernon fiel vor lauter Schreck auf seinen Allerwertesten und sah die vier panisch an.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu! Ich habe mir nur meine Sachen geholt, es gibt also keinen Grund die Polizei zu verständigen! Wir werden jetzt wieder verschwinden und Du bist mich für immer los"

Vernon konnte darauf nur nicken und die Vier machten sich aus dem Staub. Zurück ließen sie einen paralysierten Vernon, der nicht verstand, was da gerade abgelaufen war.

§§§§§§§

Der Weg zurück ins Heim verlief ohne besondere Zwischenfälle und so erreichten sie gegen 18 Uhr wieder den Raum, in dem Mr. Tremper seine Tiere lagerte.

„He, wir haben es geschafft", rief Vladimir, der sich auf dem Rückweg wieder gefangen hatte und nun völlig begeistert über ihren gelungenen Einbruch war. „Wir sollten so etwas öfter machen, der Spaß, den ich hatte, war einfach riesig!"

„Ja und hast Du gesehen wie Raul die Tür ohne Probleme geöffnet hat, dass war meisterhaft", mischte sich jetzt Eddy mit in die Lobeshymnen ein.

„Ja und Eddy erst, wie er in Sekundenschnelle einen Plan entwickelt hatte um uns im Haus der Dursleys vor möglichen Überraschungen zu schützen, hat zwar nicht ganz geklappt, aber egal, er war trotzdem genial!", blies jetzt Raul in dasselbe Horn.

„Und als Harrys Onkel uns dann beinahe erwischt hätte! Man ich war noch nie so froh, wie in diesem Moment, dass Harry uns wegen seiner Schlange überredet hatte!", sprach dann Vlad erleichtert.

„Stimmt, allerdings hatte ich schon ein wenig Angst, dass sie ihn gebissen haben konnte", gestand nun Raul.

„Ja ich im ersten Moment auch! Aber danach die Panik in den Augen des fetten Walrosses zu sehen, war allein schon die Sache wert"

So und mit ähnlichen Sprüchen schaukelten sie sich immer weiter hoch.

Harry dagegen konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Und so war er im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden, die sich immer weiter mit Lobeshymnen überschütteten, in Gedanken versunken.

/Vlad, Raul und Eddy sind so ausgelassen, doch was fühle ich? Ich bin jetzt ein Verbrecher, ich habe gestohlen und hätte fast meinen Onkel auf dem Gewissen! Oder doch nicht? Immerhin waren es meine Sachen und Anubis hat ihn ja nur erschreckt. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich davon halten soll. Und dann dieses Gefühl, als wir etwas Verbotenes taten, es war unglaublich, einfach toll. Halt stopp, was denke ich da, ich finde es toll etwas Verbotenes zu tun? Ich glaube ich muss dringend erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen/.

„Harry, Harry, träumst Du? Wir müssen zurück auf den Hof, sonst fallen wir noch weiter auf. Ich schlage vor wir lassen das Rausschleichen heute Nacht lieber sein und kommen morgen wieder runter. Dann kannst Du uns ja auch Deine Schätze zeigen, ok?", sprach Eddy Harry an.

„Ja, Ja, ok! Lass es uns so machen", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend. Und so verließen die Vier das Terrarium und begaben sich zurück auf den Hof.

§§§§§§

Eddy hatte mit seinem Vorschlag den richtigen Riecher gehabt, denn in dieser Nacht wurden sie zum ersten Mal, seid Harry im Heim war überprüft.

Es war kurz nach Zwölf, als Harry hörte, wie leise die Tür geöffnet wurde. Durch seinen Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass die Heimleiterin ihren Kopf durch den Türspalt steckte und die Vier kontrollierte. Als sie allerdings sah, dass alle Vier selig in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, verschloss sie die Tür wieder.

Harry nahm sich jedoch trotzdem vor dieses Ereignis morgen seinen Zimmerkameraden zu erzählen. Mit diesem Gedanken schlummerte er dann auch wenig später in das Reich der Träume.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder! Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen.

Das nächste Kapitel hat den Titel: Adoption oder doch weiter das Heim?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allgemeiner Teil:

Jetzt hat Harry also seinen Almanach wieder, er steckt also nicht in dieser ominösen Schachtel.

Seine Freunde versuchen derweil, dass Rätsel Harry zu lösen und verbinden es dabei immer mehr mit einem ehemaligen Heimbewohner mit dem Namen Toby, Timo oder so ähnlich. Wer könnte das wohl sein?

Die Schlange wird bei mir eine nicht ganz unbedeutende Rolle übernehmen und nach meinem heutigen Stand auch noch in Hogwarts an Harrys Seite sein. Ob das auf seine Zimmerkameraden zutrifft, kein Kommentar!

Wie ihr am neuen Titel erkennen könnt, werden die Carters und Grangers im nächsten Kapitel wieder auftauchen und vielleicht auch noch die eine oder andere Person, mit der ihr nicht rechnet. Da bin ich mit aber noch nicht so sicher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der allgemeine Teil, ist mein erster Versuch und leider ziemlich kurz geraten, also falls ihr Verbesserungsideen habt, ich bin euch für jede Anregung Dankbar.

Falls sich die reviewer wundern, denen ich hätte antworten können, warum sie noch keine Antwort gekriegt haben? Ich wollte erst eure Meinung über meinen Kompromiss abwarten. Ich werde also ab diesem Kapitel, alle reviews denen ich antworten kann auch eine Antwort zusenden.

Bis zum nächstem Kapitel,

euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst das reviewn nicht!


	21. Adoption, oder doch lieber das Heim?

Hi,

ich muss mich erst einmal für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen! Doch irgendwie gefiel mir das nächste Chap nie so richtig, sprich dieses. Ich habe mich jetzt trotzdem entschieden es online zu stellen, da es, für den weiteren Verlauf notwendig ist, ich hoffe ihr kommt mit meinen Sprüngen klar und finde es doch einigermaßen akzeptabel (oder vielleicht ja sogar gut?).

Das nächste Kapitel werde ich, wenn alles glatt läuft, wieder am Samstag in einer Woche updaten. Es liegt schon fertig auf meinem Rechner, ist nur noch nicht beta gelesen!

Da meine Beta-Leserin immer noch Internetprobleme hat, suche ich übrigens einen zweiten Beta-Leser/-in. Allerdings würde es mich freuen, wenn diese/dieser auch nachdem meine erste Beta-Leserin ihre Computerprobleme behoben hat, weiter meine FF beta ließt. Wie sagt man so schön, 6 Augen sehen mehr als 4!

Einen ganz großen Dank möchte ich an dieser Stelle übrigens meinem reviewer Snape126 aussprechen, da er oder sie herausgefunden hat, wie es sich genau mit den review-Antworten bei einer FF verhält! Da ich von der Richtigkeit seiner review überzeugt bin, werde ich ab dem nächsten Kapitel wieder am Ende Antworten zu den reviews veröffentlichen. Allerdings werde ich allgemeine Fragen weiter in einem allgemeinen Teil beantworten, um den Antwortenteil nicht allzu sehr aufzublähen.

So nun aber genug der Worte, hier kommt Kapitel 21!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21. Adoption, oder doch lieber das Heim?**

Am nächsten Tag saßen die vier Freunde zusammen beim Frühstück, als Harry leise zu Flüstern begann: „Jungs, ich muss euch nachher etwas sagen, aber nicht dort wo wir uns sonst treffen, sondern auf dem Hof!".

Die drei anderen sahen ihn fragend an, nickten dann aber, dass sie verstanden hatten.

§§§§§§

Draußen angekommen, machten sich die Vier auf den Weg zu der abgelegenen Ecke auf dem Hof, die ihnen schon vertraut war. Harry sah sich, während sie sich dorthin begaben, mehrmals um, was seinen Freunden nicht verborgen blieb.

„Harry, was hast Du denn?", wurde er leise von der Seite von Raul angesprochen.

„Nicht jetzt, später", war die knappe Antwort die Harry von sich gab.

§§§§§§

2 Minuten später waren sie an ihrem Hofplatz angekommen, doch zur Überraschung von Vladimir, Raul und Eddy ging Harry weiter. An einer nicht ganz so uneinsichtigen Stelle, blieb er stehen. Die fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde weiter ignorierend, sah er sich um und entdeckte nach kurzer Zeit die Heimleiterin und einige andere Heimangestellte. Eine von ihnen konnte er Dank seiner guten Sinne in der Nähe ihres alten Hofplatzes erkennen. Unauffällig stieß er Eddy an und durch ein kurzes Nicken seines Kopfes in die Richtung der Heimangestellten, erkannte Eddy sie.

„Was geht hier vor", fragte Eddy Harry leise.

Harry der erkannte, das die Heimangestellten diesen Platz noch nicht bedacht hatten und sich erst jetzt einer unauffällig zu nähern versuchte, antwortete: „Wir wurden gestern Nacht überprüft, die Heimleiterin kam kurz nach Zwölf in unser Zimmer. Nur Dank Eddys Voraussicht, wurden wir nicht erwischt. Anscheinend habe sie etwas von unseren nächtlichen Aktivitäten gemerkt oder aber wir waren am Samstag zu lange weg. Auf jeden Fall müssen wir die nächsten Tage oder sogar Wochen aufpassen, sonst finden sie noch etwas heraus".

„Aber unsere Tiere und Deine Sachen", versuchte Vladimir zu erwidern.

„Morgen ist doch unser erster Schultag, wir müssen es bloß irgendwie schaffen Mr. Tremper zu informieren und danach verlegen wir unsere Aktivitäten wieder auf die Tae-Kwan-Do Übungen. Die sind allgemein bekannt und die Heimleitung wird über kurz oder lang das Interesse an uns verlieren".

„Ich glaube Harry hat Recht", pflichtete ihm Eddy bei, „Lieber sich ein paar Tage ruhig verhalten, als erwischt zu werden und unsere Tiere zu verlieren, ganz zu schweigen davon, in was für einen Schlamassel wir Mr. Tremper verwickeln würden".

„Auf was für eine Schule gehen wir eigentlich?", wechselte Harry auf einmal abrupt das Thema.

Doch dann sahen sie wie einer der Heimangestellten, an einer Mauer gelehnt, dicht bei ihnen stand.

„Die Schule ist eine kleine Gesamtschule keine drei Kilometer vom Heim entfernt. Sie ist eigentlich recht gut, für eine Gesamtschule zumindest. Aber ich gebe zu, dass wir drei nur mittelprächtige Schüler sind und deswegen unsere Einschätzung ein wenig hingt", antwortete Eddy der Harrys Themenwechsel sofort verstanden hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über die Schule und Eddy merkte, dass sich der Spion wieder verzogen hatte. Dennoch waren sie sich alle einig, dass sie sich erst einmal zurück halten würden und so beendeten sie ihr Gespräch über die Schule und begannen mit ihren Tae-Kwan-Do Übungen.

§§§§§§

Es war kurz nach dem Mittagessen, als Harry von der Heimleiterin angesprochen wurde: „Mr. Potter, Harry, würden Du mich bitte in mein Büro begleiten?", fragte sie, wobei es im eigentlichen Sinne keine Frage sondern ein Befehl war.

Harry folgte widerwillig und konnte dabei sehen, wie ihn seine Freunde ängstliche Blicke zuwarfen. Harry schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und bekräftigte dieses noch durch ein festes Kopfnicken! Seine Freunde verstanden diese Geste richtig und begaben sich - zwar immer noch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, jedoch schon wesentlich entspannter - nach draußen auf den Hof.

§§§§§§

„Harry, Du willst bestimmt wissen, warum ich Dich in mein Büro gebeten habe", sprach Mrs. Knigge Harry an, nachdem sie ihm einen Platz angeboten hatte und sich selber auf ihrem Stuhl niederließ.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja", antwortete Harry und versuchte dabei nicht ängstlich zu klingen.

„Nur keine Angst, Harry", sprach Mrs. Knigge wieder Harry an, die durchaus seine Angst gemerkt hatte, „Du bist hier, weil ich mit Dir über Deine alte Schule reden möchte".

„Über meine alte Schule?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja Harry, Du musst wissen, dass Du in Deiner alten Schule eine Art Stipendium hattest und ich und Dein ehemaliger Direktor meinen, dass wir dieses Geld für Extraunterricht für Dich verwenden könnten".

„Verstehe ich das Richtig?", konnte Harry gerade so heraus bringen, „das Geld für die Schulgebühr und meine Schulsachen hat nicht mein Onkel bezahlt sondern irgend jemand anders?".

„Ja, aber wie kommst Du darauf, dass Dein Onkel dies alles bezahlt hat? Soll das etwa bedeuten, er hat Dir vorgespielt, dass er Dein Wohltäter war?".

/Soll das etwa heißen, dass Mr. Dursley ihn wie uns belogen hat, kann das sein? Ich muss unbedingt noch einmal mit Mr. Schnicker reden. Am Besten auch mit seiner ehemaligen Klassenlehrerin und vielleicht seinen Freunden und deren Eltern/.

„Oh, Entschuldigung Harry, ich war gerade in Gedanken, also was hattest Du geantwortet?"

„Noch gar nichts, ich bin um ehrlich zu sein etwas verwirrt! Wenn ich sie Richtig verstanden habe, hat mich mein Onkel all die Jahre belogen und auch noch in dieses Heim abgeschoben. Ich habe immer gedacht ich wäre es nicht wert bei ihnen zu Leben und nun erzählen sie mir, dass alles eine Lüge war. Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Knigge, aber hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zurück ziehe? Mir geht es nicht so gut".

„Natürlich mein Junge! Ich wünsche Dir viel Spaß morgen in der Schule. Um das andere werde ich mich kümmern", antwortete die Heimleiterin mitfühlend und begleitete Harry zur Tür.

§§§§§§

Während Harry dieses für ihn sowohl Aufschlussreiches als auch Niederschmetterndes Erlebnis hatte, trafen sich die Carters und Grangers bei den Grangers um, wie schon in den letzten Wochen sooft, über Harry zu reden.

„Karl, was hältst Du von der Sache mit Harry? Ich persönlich glaube, dass da etwas oberfaul ist! Wir waren jetzt, seid wir aus dem Urlaub zurück sind, jede Woche zweimal bei den Dursleys und nie war jemand zu Hause, da kann doch etwas nicht stimmen! Selbst wenn sie erst in der zweiten Hälfte der Ferien in den Urlaub gefahren oder geflogen sind, hätten wir doch etwas von Harry hören müssen!", sprach Mr. Carter Karl an, während die Frauen in der Küche Kaffee und Kuchen zubereiteten und Hermine und Malcom im Garten spielten. Dabei nippte er von seinem Cherry, den ihm Mr. Granger angeboten hatte.

„Ja Alexander, ich habe mir schon ähnliche Gedanken und Sorgen gemacht und vergiss nicht die Nachbarn, die wir während unserer Besuche angesprochen haben. Sie sagten, dass sie die Dursleys sowie auch Harry schon die ganzen Ferien über nicht gesehen hätten", gab Karl zu bedenken, „Es wäre zwar möglich, dass Vernon von seiner Firma auf eine Geschäftsreise geschickt wurde und Petunia mit Dudley und Harry deswegen zu Verwandten gefahren sind. Danach ist dann die ganze Familie für die letzten drei Wochen in den Urlaub geflogen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich daran nicht. Vor irgendetwas sind sie geflohen und wenn man unsere Befürchtungen mit Harry bedenkt, so komme ich nur zu einer Schlussfolgerung! Sie flüchten vor uns, da sie Harry etwas angetan haben!" versuchte sich Karl am Anfang noch Mut zu machen, was aber zum Ende hin immer mehr in Angst umschlug.

Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, wir können nicht immer nur vom schlimmsten ausgehen", antwortete daraufhin Alexander, der sich und Karl wieder Mut zusprechen wollte.

„Selbst wenn unseren schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht zutreffen sollten, so glaube ich dennoch, dass es Harry nicht allzu gut geht. Nach den Erzählungen von Malcom, haben die Dursleys Harry nie mit in den Urlaub genommen und jetzt auf einmal sollen sie das ändern? Ich glaube nicht daran!"

„Seid ihr schon wieder bei Harry?", fragte Mrs. Carter, die gerade mit Jane aus der Küche kam und Kaffe und Kuchen auf den Couchtisch abstellte.

„Ja Claudia, wir wissen einfach nicht, was wir von alledem halten sollen", gestand Alexander seiner Frau.

„Ich kann euch ja verstehen, aber es bringt nichts sich jeden Tag aufs neue Gedanken über Harry zu machen. Wir müssen denn morgigen Tag abwarten und danach Entscheiden", versuchte Jane nun die angespannte Situation etwas zu beruhigen.

„Ich weiß, dass Du Recht hast Jane, aber wir sollten uns allmählich daran gewöhnen mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen und uns darauf vorbereiten, schon allein wegen unserer Kinder, von Harry ganz zu schweigen. Wir sollten morgen unsere Kinder gemeinsam zur Schule bringen und ein ernstes Gespräch mit den Dursleys führen!", sprach Karl daraufhin seine Frau an, der zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war.

„Du hast Dich also entschieden und wenn ich es richtig interpretiere, dann willst Du den Dursleys an den Kragen egal was für Konsequenzen das für Dich hätte", sprach Alexander darauf Karl gelassen an.

Jane sah ihren Mann kurz geschockt an, als ihr die Tragweite des Vorgehens bewusst wurde. Als sie jedoch die entschlossene Mine ihres Mannes sah, überlegte sie nicht lange und schon nach Sekunden gab sie ihrem Mann die passende Antwort: „Gut Karl, dann bin ich dabei, ich werde jetzt auf keinen Fall Dich allein in diese Sache schicken und abwarten was passiert! Wenn Du meinst, das das der Weg ist, dann werden wir ihn gehen!"

Claudia und Alexander sahen sich währenddessen stumm an und nickten sich dann zu. Sie wussten ebenfalls, was sie zu tun hatten.

„Jane, Karl, wir sind auch noch da! Ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass wir euch jetzt in dieser Sache allein lassen und uns aus dem Geschehen heraus halten! Wir mögen Harry mindestens genauso gerne wie ihr und stehen deswegen voll und ganz hinter euch!"

„Danke Alexander und Claudia, ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel uns das bedeutet! Wir werden also morgen, sollten wir auch nur den geringsten Grund dafür erkennen, dass es Harry schlecht ging, den Dursleys unsere Befürchtungen direkt ins Gesicht sagen und ihnen mit dem Jugendamt drohen. Gleichzeitig werden wir versuchen Harry so gut es geht aus der Schusslinie zu bekommen!"

„Ja lass es uns so machen. Und denkt dran, ihr seid nicht allein und das wisst ihr auch. Meine Frau und ich stehen hinter Euch. Und nun lasst uns aufhören weiter Trübsal zu blasen, vielleicht kommt morgen ein gesunder gut gelaunter Harry in die Schule und all unsere Befürchtungen waren umsonst!"

Doch daran glaubte in Wirklichkeit keiner der Erwachsenen in diesem Haus.

§§§§§§

Der nächste Morgen kam früher als gedacht und die Grangers sowie die Carters brachten ihre Kinder in die Schule. Dort angekommen warteten sie darauf, dass Vernon Dursley Harry und Dudley in die Schule bringen würde.

„Mum, wann kommt Harry denn endlich", quengelte Hermine, als sie an der Schule angekommen waren.

Jane konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, auch wenn sie im Inneren Angst vor dem hatte, was passieren konnte.

„Schatz, gedulde Dich noch ein wenig, er wird bestimmt gleich kommen", antwortete Karl für seine Frau stellvertretend, doch eigentlich hoffte er es mehr, als das er davon ausging.

Malcom und die Carters kamen kurz darauf zu ihnen herüber und während sich Malcom zu Hermine gesellte, besprachen die Eltern das weitere Vorgehen.

„Was wollen wir als nächstens machen? Soll vielleicht jemand von uns, während wir warten, mit dem Direktor der Schule sprechen?", fragte Jane, die die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

„Nein, Liebes, es ist am Besten, wenn wir erst einmal alle zusammen bleiben! Wenn wir den Dursleys heute unsere Meinung sagen wollen, ist es am Besten, wenn wir zusammen eine starke Front bilden!".

„Ja, Du hast Recht, aber das Warten ist nahezu unerträglich!", gestand Jane daraufhin.

§§§§§§

Während die Grangers und die Carters sich unterhielten, begrüßte Hermine Malcom überschwänglich: „Malcom!" und dabei fiel sie ihm um den Hals, „Freust Du Dich auch so auf Harry? Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten! Oh man, der kann was erleben! Malcom er wird doch kommen oder?", plapperte Hermine in einem fort auf Malcom ein.

„Natürlich wird er kommen Hermine! Schließlich ist heute unser erster Schultag und nun beruhige Dich ein wenig, Du willst Harry doch nicht total hibbelig gegenüber treten".

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich bin so aufgeregt! Ganze sechs Wochen! Sechs Wochen Malcom, er wird doch wirklich kommen, oder?"

§§§§§§

Harrys Morgen war zwar im Gegensatz zu den Carters und Grangers nicht so aufregend, doch war er ziemlich nervös. Er hatte zwar von seinen Zimmerkameraden einiges über die Schule erfahren, doch war er trotzdem gespannt, wie er sich dort einleben und was er dort lernen würde.

„Vlad, sag mir doch bitte noch Mal, was mich auf meiner neuen Schule erwartet?", fragte Harry, an diesem Morgen, nun schon zum zehnten Mal Vladimir.

„Harry! Du nervst!", antwortete dieser gestresst. „Wie oft soll ich Dir denn noch sagen, dass die Schule nicht zur Elite gehört, da sie aus Fördergeldern finanziert wird und Du deswegen absolut keine Probleme haben solltest Dich auf der Schule zu behaupten".

„Ist sie wirklich so schlecht, wie Du behauptest?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach, da er hoffte, dass die Schule doch etwas besser war, als Vlad sagte.

„Man Harry! Du regst mich allmählich auf! Warte doch erst einmal den ersten Tag ab und dann kannst Du Dir selber eine Meinung bilden", antwortete ein resignierender Vladimir.

Harry wollte darauf etwas erwidern, gab aber sein Vorhaben auf, als er Vladimirs Gesichtsausdruck erblickte und merkte, dass wenn er weiter machen würde, es auf einen Streit hinaus lief. Also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und stapfte hinter Vladimir, Raul und Eddy die Straße hinunter Richtung Schule.

§§§§§§

Gerade als Harry und seine Zimmerkameraden den Hof von Harrys neuer Schule erreichten, fuhren die Dursleys bei Harrys alter Schule vor.

Hermine war die erste, die den Wagen entdeckte und konnte ihre Vorfreude auf Harry nicht mehr zügeln und so lief sie auf den Wagen zu und rief beim vorbeilaufen, ihren Eltern zu: „Mum, Dad, seht doch Harry ist da!" und schon war sie an ihnen vorbei und rannte weiter auf den Wagen zu, dabei rief sie in Richtung des Autos: „Harry, Harry, hier sind wir! Harry, hörst Du mich!"

Die Carters und ihre Eltern, konnten im ersten Moment nur schmunzeln, doch dann erinnerten sie sich wider daran, warum sie heute hier her gekommen waren und Angst keimte auf, dass Hermine bei ihrer Ankunft beim Wagen der Dursleys eine schlimme Überraschung erleben könnte. Schnellen Schrittes folgten sie deswegen Hermine um nach Möglichkeit noch vor ihr am Wagen der Dursleys zu sein.

Sie erreichten beinahe zeitgleich den Wagen der Dursleys. Leider nur beinahe und so sahen sie, wie Hermine zusammensackte und auf ihre Knie fiel.

Schnell schlossen sie zu Hermine auf und während sich Jane um ihre Tochter kümmerte sahen die anderen Erwachsenen voller Schrecken, warum eben diese auf die Knie gesunken war. Denn aus dem Auto stiegen die Dursleys und zwar nur die Dursleys, von Harry fehlte jede Spur.

„Oh, hallo Karl", begrüßte Vernon Mr. Granger im schleimischem Ton, „was ist den mit ihrer Tochter passiert? Ich hoffe doch nichts Ernstes?"

„Nein Mr. Dursley! Entschuldigen sie meine direkte Frage, aber wo ist Harry?", antwortete Karl Granger, wobei seine Stimme keine Zweifel daran lies, was er wirklich von Vernon hielt.

„Karl, warum bist Du heute so unhöflich? Und warum siezt Du mich auf einmal wieder?", fragte Vernon, der natürlich gar nichts verstanden hatte.

„Ich sieze sie Mr. Dursley, weil ich von ihnen absolut nichts halte! Ich habe mich bloß mit ihnen abgegeben und ihre Anwesenheit ertragen, weil wir Harry mögen! Also, beantworten sie uns meine Frage! Wo ist Harry?", sprach ein jetzt schon ziemlich gereizter Mr. Granger.

Vernon war einen Augenblick sichtlich geschockt! Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er über letzte gesagte von Mr. Granger nachdachte.

/Habe ich mich so verkalkuliert, in meiner Annahme, was die Grangers angeht? Nein, dass kann nicht sein! Sie haben mir doch aus der Hand gefressen! Sollte das alles nur an diesem Freak gelegen haben? Wenn das so ist, was kann ich dann tun, um meine Position wieder zu festigen? Verdammt, ich wollte doch in die High Society und die Grangers waren mein Zugang und nun dies. Was soll ich bloß machen?/.

„Mr. Dursley hören sie mir überhaupt zu? Ich will wissen, wo Harry ist!", fragte ein mittlerweile genervter Karl Granger.

„Was erlauben sie sich, mich hier in aller Öffentlichkeit so bloßzustellen! Es geht sie überhaupt nichts an wo mein Neffe ist und nun entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss meinen Sohn in seine Klasse bringen!" und damit drängte sich Vernon, wobei er Dudley hinter sich her zog, an den Grangers und Carters vorbei und stapfte wutentbrannt die Treppe zum Haupteingang der Schule hoch.

Mr. Carter und Mr. Granger schauten sich derweil ängstlich an, da sie sich in ihren schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt sahen. Wussten jedoch, dass sie im Moment nichts unternehmen konnten und so schickten sie ihre total irritierten Kinder in ihre Klasse und beschlossen ihr weiteres Vorgehen in einem nahe gelegenen Cafe weiter zu besprechen.

§§§§§§

„Also was sollen wir nun machen?", fragte Karl Granger allgemein in die Runde, als sie im Cafe „Zur Windmühle" saßen und die weitere Vorgehensweise besprachen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendetwas müssen wir unternehmen! Vielleicht sollten wir zu allererst mit dem Direktor der Schule sprechen, er könnte etwas über den verbleib von Harry wissen", antwortete Alexander nachdenklich.

„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass uns der Direktor helfen könnte?", wurde daraufhin Alexander von Jane gefragt.

„Nun Jane, anhand von Mr. Dursleys Reaktion kann man davon ausgehen, dass er uns irgendetwas, was Harry angeht, verschweigen wollte. Warum sonst, hätte er uns so beiseite geschoben? Wenn Harry krank wäre, hätte er uns das ja einfach mitteilen können. Nein, er hat etwas mit Harry angestellt. Ich komme ja gewissermaßen aus dieser Branche und sollte das die Schule betreffen, so musste er das dem Direktor mitteilen. Ergo, dieser muss etwas wissen".

Claudia verdrehte bei den Erläuterungen ihres Mannes die Augen, da sein Professor-Ton, den er immer anschlug, wenn er etwas zu erklären versuchte, sie zur Weißglut brachte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch Hermine mit einspannen", warf jetzt Jane in die Runde ein.

„Wie meinst Du das Liebes?"

„Nun ja, Dudley mag doch Hermine, wenn wir ihr erklären um was es geht…, natürlich nicht alles, sondern nur das notwendigste, dann wird sie uns bestimmt helfen und könnte so Dudley vielleicht einige Geheimnisse, die Harry betreffen, entlocken!"

„Meinst Du sie schafft das?", fragte Karl nochmals nach.

„Ja Liebling, sie ist ein kluges Kind und wird diese Aufgabe mit Bravour meistern! Allein schon aus dem Anreiz, um Harry zu helfen!".

„Also gut, dann machen wir folgendes", fing Claudia an, da sie endlich zu einer Vorgehensweise kommen wollte, „Jane und Karl ihr sprecht mit eurer Tochter und versucht sie dazu zu bringen Dudley auszuhorchen. Währenddessen reden mein Mann und ich mit dem Direktor. Ach und Jane, solltet ihr Malcom treffen, so weiht ihn soweit ein, dass er versteht worum es geht und sich vielleicht derweil bei ein paar Klassenkameraden umhört!".

„Ok, so machen wir es!", beendete Karl das Gespräch und nachdem sie ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, begaben sie sich wieder zurück zur Schule um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

§§§§§§

„Karl, weißt Du wann die nächste große Pause ist?", wurde Mr. Granger von seiner Frau gefragt.

„Nein, wir müssen einfach abwarten! Alexander, Claudia ihr könnt ja in der Zeit schon einmal den Direktor aufsuchen und euch mit ihm unterhalten, oder wenn das heute nicht möglich ist, euch einen Termin geben lassen".

Die Carters nickten Jane und Karl zu und begaben sich ins Hauptgebäude. Währenddessen setzten sich die Grangers auf eine Bank in der Nähe des Schulhofes und erwarteten, dass die Schulglocke zur Pause läutete.

§§§§§§

Die Carters hatten Glück, denn als sie sich bei der Schulsekretärin einen Termin bei Mr. Schnicker geben lassen wollten, sagte diese, dass er im Moment frei wäre und sie sofort zu ihm könnten. Die Carters nahmen dieses Angebot natürlich an und keine zwei Minuten später klopfte Mr. Carter an der Tür von Mr. Schnicker.

„Herein", rief Mr. Schicker als er ein Klopfen an der Tür vernahm.

„Hallo Mr. Schnicker, es ist nett von ihnen, dass sie uns so kurzfristig empfangen konnten".

„Nun Mr. Und Mrs. Carter es schien dringend zu sein! Also, womit kann ich ihnen helfen?".

„Mr. Schnicker, es ist uns etwas unangenehm, aber wir würden gerne von ihnen wissen, ob sie genauere Informationen über Harry Potter haben? Wir und damit meine ich meine Familie und die Grangers sind uns nämlich nicht sicher, ob die Dursleys Harry richtig behandeln!", antwortete Mr. Carter, dem diese Aussage sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Wollen sie damit etwa andeuten, dass sie einen Verdacht der Kindesmisshandlung gegen die Dursleys haben?", wollte Mr. Schnicker wissen, dem der Tonfall von Mr. Carter nicht entgangen war.

„Ich möchte erst einmal nichts andeuten! Doch gebe ich zu, dass wir uns ziemliche Sorgen um Harry machen".

„Nun Mr. Carter, so Leid es mit tut, aber ich muss ihnen mitteilen, dass Mr. Potter nicht mehr Schüler dieser Schule ist!".

„Was?", rief Mrs. Carter aufgebracht, „wieso ist Harry hier kein Schüler mehr?".

„Mrs. Carter, Harry wurden von seinen Verwandten nach einem Zwischenfall der sich in der Familie ereignet hatte in ein Waisenhaus gegeben! Aus diesem Grund besucht Mr. Potter ab diesem Jahr eine andere Schule. Mehr kann ich ihnen leider auch nicht mitteilen".

Claudia und Alexander wurden immer weißer, als sie den Ausführungen von Mr. Schnicker zuhörten. Als dieser geendet hatte, war es Mr. Carter, der sich als erster wieder fing.

„Um was für einen Zwischenfall handelte es sich? Und in welches Waisenhaus wurde Harry gebracht?", schaffte er es nach einiger Zeit zu fragen, wobei er sich ziemlich erschüttert anhörte.

„Zu dem Zwischenfall kann ich mich leider nicht äußern, aber das Waisenhaus in das er gebracht wurde heißt: Zur letzten Hoffnung".

„Mr. Schnicker vielen Dank für ihre Zeit, dass ist alles was wir wissen wollten", brachte Alexander noch mühsam hervor, bevor sie aufstanden um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Mr. Und Mrs. Carter ein Wort noch! Wenn sie meine persönliche Meinung interessiert, so glaube ich nicht so recht an die Darstellung die mir Mr. Dursley mitgeteilt hat!" sprach Mr. Schnicker die Carters an der Tür noch einmal an und verabschiedete sich dann von ihnen.

§§§§§§

Die Carters fanden zehn Minuten nachdem sie das Büro des Direktors verlassen hatten die Grangers auf einer Parkbank sitzend.

„Und wie ist es gelaufen? Wusste der Direktor wo Harry ist?", wurde sie sofort von Jane gefragt.

„Es ist schrecklich", schluchzte Claudia, als sie sich neben die Grangers setzten.

„Was ist schrecklich? So sagt doch etwas!", sprach Jane sie daraufhin panisch an.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich anfangen soll", fing Mr. Carter an, der sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. „Also, Harry wurde von den Dursleys in ein Heim abgeschoben!", brachte er es dann schnell auf den Punkt.

Bumm!

Das schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Den Grangers wich - ebenso wie schon vorher den Carters in Mr. Schnickers Büro - sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Sag mir bitte, das das nur ein Scherz ist", meinte Jane verzweifelt, wusste aber schon als sie dies sagte, dass das nicht so war.

„Nein Jane, leider nicht! Mr. Schnicker teilt uns das soeben mit. Er sagte das dies mit einem Zwischenfall bei den Dursleys zusammenhängt, wollte sich aber nicht weiter äußern".

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Oh mein Gott, was werden unsere Kinder sagen wenn sie das erfahren und was sollen wir ihnen sagen?", Jane stand dabei mittlerweile absolut neben sich.

„Jane, beruhige Dich, dass Wichtigste ist jetzt erst einmal heraus zu bekommen was überhaupt vorgefallen ist", sprach Karl beruhigend auf seine Frau ein.

„Als ersten sollten wir vielleicht erst einmal Harry besuchen, wisst ihr in welchem Heim er ist?", sprach Karl danach die Carters an.

„Ja, er ist im Heim „Zur letzten Hoffnung", sagte jedenfalls Mr. Schnicker", antwortete Alexander.

„Also gut, vielleicht sollten wir Drei heute Nachmittag ins Heim fahren und nach Harry zu sehen, während meine Frau versucht unsere Kinder abzulenken", schlug nun Karl vor.

„Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee. Na dann Mal auf ins Gefecht. Ich bin schon gespannt wie unsere Kinder auf diese Situation reagieren", sprach Claudia und damit erhoben sie sich von der Bank.

§§§§§§

Mundungus Fletcher konnte einfach nicht aufhören an den Tag zu denken, an dem ihm die drei Jungen die kuriose Schachtel abkauften.

/Was hatten sie noch Mal gesagt? Sie würden von der Schachtel angezogen? Aber wie kann das sein, sie sind doch Muggel. Und was sagten sie dann, es wäre ein Geschenk für einen Freund. Verdammt, was hat das bloß zu bedeuten. Am besten ich gehe einmal zu diesem Tremper, von dem kamen sie ja und frage ihn ein wenig nach den Dreien und ihrem Freund aus/.

§§§§§§

So kam es, dass an diesem Nachmittag an verschiedenen Stellen in London sich verschiedene Leute direkt oder indirekt über Harry unterhielten.

§§§§§§

„Vernon, dass kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein!? Ich dachte Du hättest die Grangers um den Finger gewickelt und nun sagst Du mir, dass wir nur in der High Society bleiben können, wenn wir den Freak wieder zu uns zurückholen! Was wenn ich Dich daran erinnere nichts anderes bedeutet als ihn zu adoptieren!", schrie Petunia aufgebracht ihren Mann an.

„Ja Liebes ich weiß! Aber wer konnte denn schon ahnen, dass diese Grangers nur hinter diesem Balg her waren. Wir haben also nur zwei Alternativen, entweder wir holen das Balg zurück und bleiben in der höheren Gesellschaft" und mit einem glitzern in den Augen fügte er in Gedanken hinzu/Dann habe ich sogar ein Druckmittel gegen die Grangers in der Hand, dass mir einige Möglichkeiten bietet/. „Oder zweitens, wir lassen ihn dort und begeben uns wieder eine Gesellschaftsschicht nach unten!"

Er wusste ganz genau, dass er mit der Gesellschaftsschicht den wunden Punkt von Petunia erwischt hatte, da sie liebend gern den ganzen Tag bei ihren Nachbarn mit ihren angeblichen Freunden angab!

„Also gut Vernon, holen wir uns also diesen verflixten Bengel wieder zurück!"

Und damit begaben sie sich an die Planung für die Rückholaktion: Harry!

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit als die Dursleys ihr Gespräch führten, betrat Mundungus den Laden von Mr. Tremper.

„Tremp' alte Säule, wir haben uns ja schon ewig mehr gesehen! Wie geht es Dir?", säuselte Dung Mr. Tremper entgegen.

„Dung, ich kenne Dich! Du kommst nicht einfach so vorbei um etwas Smalltalk zu halten. Also raus mit der Sprache, was willst Du?"

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut Tremp'! Ich wollte Dich nach den drei Jugendlichen fragen, die Du mir vor ein paar Wochen, wegen eines Geschenks für ihren Freund, geschickt hast"

„Was willst Du von ihnen?", fragte Mr. Tremper leicht ungehalten.

„He, ganz ruhig Tremp'! Sie haben bloß etwas ziemlich ausgefallenes erstanden und somit mein Interesse geweckt!", sprach Dung und schwang dabei unauffällig seinen Zauberstab, wobei er den Spruch leise murmelte.

„Also schön! Es sind ein paar Kinder aus einem Waisenhaus, die mir ab und zu mal helfen. Sie heißen Vladimir, Raul, Eddy und Harry. Für Harry war auch das Geschenk. Dieser Harry ist übrigens ziemlich unheimlich wenn Du mich fragst." Antwortete Mr. Tremper schüttelte dann den Kopf und sah Dung fragend an.

/Harry? Nein das kann nicht sein oder doch? Ich muss unbedingt seinen Nachnamen raus bekommen! Also noch Mal von vorn/, dachte Mundungus und schwenkte wieder seinen Stab.

„Tremp', weißt Du zufälligerweise wie dieser Harry mit Nachnamen heißt?"

„Puller oder so ähnlich, warum fragst Du?"

„Meinst Du vielleicht Potter?", fragte Dung geschockt nach.

„Ja, dass war sein Name!", antwortete Mr. Tremper.

„POTTER! Ich kann es nicht fassen" und mit diesen Worten verließ Dung den Laden und dachte dabei im Stillen/Daraus muss ich doch irgendwie Profit schlagen können! Und wenn ich so überlege, fällt mir auch genau die Person ein, an die ich so eine Information gewinnbringend verkaufen kann/.

Und dabei rieb er sich die Hände und verschwand nachdem er in eine dunkle Gasse bog, mit einem „plopp".

§§§§§§

Genau zudem Zeitpunkt, als Mundungus mit einem „plopp" apparierte, fuhren Mr. Carter und Mr. Granger beim Waisenhaus vor.

§§§§§§

Mr. Granger, Mr. Und Mrs. Carter, was kann ich für sie tun?" wurde sie von Mrs. Knigge begrüßt.

„Hallo Mrs. Knigge, ich möchte es kurz machen, wir sind wegen Harry Potter hier!", brachte es Alexander kurz und knapp auf den Punkt.

„Und weswegen genau wenn ich fragen darf?", harkte Mrs. Knigge nach.

„Harry ist der beste Freund unserer Kinder und als wir nach den Ferien davon hörten, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten hierher abgeschoben wurde, mussten wir einfach kommen um nach ihm zu sehen!".

„Wissen sie, warum Harry von den Dursleys hierher gebracht wurde?", fragte Mrs. Knigge nach.

„Nein, Mr. Schnicker sagte mir, dass er nicht befugt wäre uns dieses zu sagen", gestand Mr. Carter.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich es ihnen erklären. Mr. Dursley kam am Anfang der Ferien zu uns um seinen Neffen bei uns in Obhut zu geben. Auf meine Frage warum er dies tat, antwortete er, dass Mr. Potter ihren Sohn Bewusstlos geschlagen hätte und zwar für ganze fünfzehn Minuten! Er führte weiter aus, dass dies schon öfters vorgekommen wäre und ich deswegen nur Mr. Schnicker befragen müsste, da Harry dies auch schon in der Schule gemacht hätte!"

Karl und Alexander hatten den Ausführungen still zugehört, doch als Mrs. Knigge endete, war es Karl der darauf antwortete: „Es ist wahr, dass Harry in der Schule eine Schlägerei hatte, doch wissen wir, dass er dabei nur versuchte seine Freunde zu beschützen. Außerdem nehmen wir stark an, dass nicht die Dursleys, sondern Harry das Opfer ist! Wir bedanken uns für ihre Erklärung, würden uns jetzt aber lieber selber ein Bild machen. Könnten wir also bitte Harry sehen?"

Mrs. Knigge lächelte die Beiden Wohlwollend an: „ Natürlich, ich werde ihn rufen lassen, wenn sie sich einen Augenblick gedulden würden".

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und nach einem „Herein" von Mrs. Knigge, betrat Harry den Raum.

„Mr. und Mrs. Carter, Mr. Granger, was machen sie denn hier?", fragte er völlig überrascht.

„Wir sind wegen Dir hier", antwortete Karl, dabei erhob er sich aus seinen Stuhl, ging auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Diesem Beispiel folgte kurz darauf die Carters. Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, so perplex war er.

„Aber wieso?", brachte er gerade so noch heraus.

„Harry, oh Harry mein armer Junge, ich hoffe Du kannst uns verzeihen, dass wir so lange gezögert haben. Wir hätten nie gedacht, dass die Dursleys so weit gehen würden. Aber jetzt wird alles gut! Wir werden Dich zu uns nehmen" und dabei viel Claudia zum zweiten Mal Harry um den Hals, wobei sie ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten konnte.

Mr. Carter und Mr. Granger sahen sich einen Moment ratlos an, nickten sich dann aber verstehend zu und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Verstehe ich das Richtig, dass sie Harry adoptieren wollen?", fragte Mrs. Knigge nach, die Mrs. Carter genau verstanden hatte.

„Natürlich!", rief Claudia aufgebracht und drehte sich dabei zu Mrs. Knigge um.

„Und wenn nicht, dann werden wir ihn adoptieren" und damit erhob sich Karl Granger von seinen Stuhl und sah Mrs. Knigge Ernst an.

„Ihre Beiden Familien würden Harry adoptieren?", fragte Mrs. Knigge noch einmal sichtlich überrascht nach.

Ein dreifaches „Natürlich" war darauf als Antwort zu vernehmen.

Mrs. Knigge konnte nur noch resignierend nicken und ließ sich geschafft in ihren Stuhl fallen.

Für Harry allerdings, war das alles zuviel und er beschloss, in aller Ruhe, das eben Gehörte, mit seinen Zimmerkameraden zu erörtern.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage waren nach diesem turbulenten Tag vergangen, als Vlad, Eddy und Raul es schafften sich vom Hof zu schleichen. Sie begaben sich, nachdem sie einige Haken geschlagen hatten auf den Weg zum Laden von Mr. Tremper.

§§§§§§

„Vlad, Raul, Eddy, was verschafft mir die Ehre", fragte Mr. Tremper sarkastisch, doch als er ihre betrübten Gesichter sah, winkte er sie ohne Kompromisse in sein Privatbüro.

Dort angekommen ließ er sie sich setzen, bevor er sie wieder ansprach: „Also, dann schießt Mal los Jungs, was ist passiert, dass ihr ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter macht?".

Nach einem Schweigen, das ihm wie Stunden vorkam – er wollte gerade die Drei wieder rauswerfen – antwortete Vladimir, wobei seine Stimme sehr monoton klang: „Harry wird uns verlassen, zwei Familien wollen ihn adoptieren!".

„Wie meint ihr das? Es will wirklich jemand unseren Schlangenbeschwörer adoptieren?".

„Ja", kam die einsilbige Antwort von den Dreien.

/Verdammt, dass kann nicht wahr sein. Er ist mit Abstand mein wichtigster Mitarbeiter! Zumindest von den Kostenlosen! Kein anderer kann so mit Schlangen umgehen wie er. Es ist fast so als hören sie auf ihn. Was soll ich bloß machen? Moment Mal! Sagten die Drei nicht gerade das zwei Familien ihn adoptieren wollen? Das ist es, ich adoptiere ihn selber!/.

„Jungs macht euch darüber Mal keine Gedanken, wenn es sein muss, dann adoptiere ich ihn eher selber, als das ich ihn in Hände von wildfremden Leuten gebe!".

„Aber es sind keine Wildfremden! Es sind die Eltern seiner ehemals besten Freunde", sprach nun Eddy.

„Papperlapapp! Er ist am Besten hier aufgehoben und nun entschuldigt mich, ich habe einiges vorzubereiten!" und damit bugsierte er Drei völlig verzweifelte Jungs aus seinem Laden.

/Ja genau das werde ich machen! Ich werde ihn adoptieren, eine bessere Arbeitskraft kann ich gar nicht bekommen und wer weiß, vielleicht ist er ja der perfekte Nachfolger, wenn ich Mal nicht mehr bin!/.

§§§§§§

Am Freitag hatte es Mundungus endlich geschafft einen Termin bei den Leuten zu bekommen, die er für die perfekten Abnehmer seiner Information hielt.

Um Punkt 15 Uhr appierierte er auf dessen Manor und ging die Stufen zum Haupteingang rauf.

Dort angekommen klopfte er mit dem schmiedeeisenden Türklopfer an das große Tor. Und nach nicht einmal fünf Sekunden wurde ihm durch einen Hauselfen geöffnet.

„Was wünschen der Herr? Was kann Dobby für sie tun?", wurde Mundungus von dem Wesen gefragt.

(A/N: Na ist das nicht eine interessante Wendung?)

„Sag bitte Deinem Meister Lucius Malfoy, dass Mundungus Fletcher hier ist und interessante Informationen für ihn hat".

Der Hauself verbeugte sich kurz und war danach verschwunden. Eine Minute später tauchte er wieder auf und sprach Mundungus an: „ Wenn der Herr mir bitte folgen würde. Mein Meister erwartet sie!"

Der kleine Hauself der in den dreckigsten und zerrissensten Lumpen herumlief, die man je gesehen hatte, brachte Dung in das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius.

„Meister, Mr. Fletcher ist jetzt hier", damit verbeugte sich Dobby und verschwand.

„Mundungus", diesen Namen sprach er mit soviel Abscheu aus, dass niemand einen Zweifel haben konnte was er von ihm hielt, „Ich hoffe Deine Information ist wichtig! Ansonsten werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du einen Aufenthalt in Askaban bekommst!".

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Malfoy! Ich habe Informationen wo sich Harry Potter aufhält".

„Keiner weiß, wo dieses Kind steckt", antwortete Lucius mit eiskaltem Ton.

„Ich schon, Mr. Malfoy! Er lebt in einem Waisenheim!", antwortete Dung eingeschüchtert.

„In einem Waisenheim? Ja klar, der Goldjunge der Zauberwelt lebt in einem Waisenheim!"

„Mr. Malfoy es ist wahr, glauben sie mir", sprach Dung, der seine Felle wegschwimmen sah.

„Verschwinde Dung, ich bin an solchen lächerlichen Informationen nicht interessiert", antwortete Lucius und wusste nicht, dass er damit einen Fehler beging!

§§§§§§

„Lucius, meinst Du nicht, dass Du vorschnell gehandelt hast?", fragt Narzissa, die aus dem Hintergrund erschienen war.

„Nein Zissa! Dung ist vielleicht ein guter Schwarzhändler für kleine Gerüchte, doch den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter könnte er nie herausfinden!".

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht, aber eine Überprüfung hätte nicht geschadet".

„Du hast Recht Zissa, gleich nach meinem Auslandsaufenthalt, den ich für das Ministerium erledigen muss, werde ich mich um Mundungus und dessen Informationen kümmern".

§§§§§§

Und so kam es, dass am Ende der ersten Schulwoche sich fünf Parteien um das Sorgerecht von Harry stritten. Wobei fünf nicht ganz richtig war, da eine Familie erst einmal herausfinden musste, ob die Informationen von Mundungus Fletcher richtig waren und wenn ja, wo sich Harry überhaupt aufhielt.

Diese fünf Familien waren, die Carters, die Grangers, die Dursleys - wobei sie nur darauf aus waren ihren angeblichen Status in der High Society nicht zu verlieren -, Mr. Tremper - der seinen Schlangenbeschwörer nicht verlieren wollte - und die Malfoys, wenn denen doch noch in den Sinn kam, Mundungus Informationen nachzugehen.

Harry jedoch bekam von dem allem nichts mit. Er dachte nur darüber nach, was für ihn weniger Schmerzvoll wäre, da er entweder seine Zimmerkameraden oder Malcom und Hermine verlieren würde (An die Drei anderen Adoptionen, also die Dursleys, Mr. Tremper, oder die Malfoys, dachte er im Traum nicht, bzw. wusste nichts davon!). Wie also sollte er sich entscheiden?

Adoption, oder doch lieber das Heim?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allgemeiner Teil: Ich wurde des Öfteren gefragt, ob bestimmte Andeutungen nur Zufall sind, oder eine Rolle in meiner FF spielen. Ich kann euch hiermit versichern, dass alle Andeutungen beabsichtigt waren und in späteren Kapiteln noch wichtige Funktionen übernehmen (So ist es jedenfalls geplant!). Ihr könnt also davon ausgehen, dass der Almanach, die ominöse Schachtel, die Andeutungen über diesen Timo, der magische Schwur, Harrys verbesserten Sinne usw. wieder auftauchen werden.

Ich werde immer wieder gefragt ob Harry böse wird, dazu schreibe ich nur soviel, er wird weder Dumbledores Marionette, noch ein Lakai von Voldemort. Ob er dadurch böse wird? Bleibt abzuwarten!

Mir wurde vorgeworfen, dass der Einbruch zu glatt abgelaufen ist und ich muss sagen die reviewer hatten Recht! Für die, die es interessiert, habe ich den Einbruch ein wenig anders ablaufen lassen auf der Seite von fanfiction.de! Aber erwartet nicht zuviel.

Zum Schluss noch eine Sache, ich stelle fest, dass es mir immer schwerer fällt das Gesamtkonzept der FF zu überblicken und bin deswegen immer unzufriedener mit meinen Kapiteln. Deswegen habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, sobald Harry nach Hogwarts kommt, die ersten Kapitel nochmals überarbeitet online zu stellen. Ich bin aus diesem Grund für Verbesserungsvorschläge offen, was man hätte besser machen können (Wie z.B. der Einbruch!).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergesst das reviewn nicht!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, es wird übrigens „Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben" heißen!

Euer,

chaine


	22. Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Lebe

**22. Wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das Leben!**

Mittlerweile war Harry schon sechs Monate im Heim. Zwar versuchten die Carters und die Grangers alles um Harry zu adoptieren, doch schleppte sich, durch den Rückholversuch der Dursleys, die Adoption von Harry immer weiter hinaus.

**Flashback**

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein Mr. Dursley", rief Alexander Carter aufgebracht, er erhob sich dabei aus seinem Sessel und stemmte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht Mr. Carter", grunzte Vernon kurzgebunden zurück.

„Sie selber haben Harry doch weggegeben und nun wollen sie ihn wieder zurück!? Das ist doch grotesk!", schrie nun Alexander Vernon an.

„Wir haben halt einen Fehler gemacht und diesen eingesehen. Wir sind seine einzigen Verwandten, also ist ihre Haltung, dass sie ihn adoptieren und somit uns unseren Neffen wegnehmen wollen, mehr als nur unverschämt", gab Petunia patzig zurück.

„Komm Liebling, es hat keinen Zweck sich weiter mit diesen Subjekten zu unterhalten! Doch seien sie sich eins gewiss! Die Grangers wie auch wir, werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, dass Harry nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück muss!", damit verabschiedeten sich die Carters und verließen das Haus der Dursleys.

**Flashback Ende**

„Ein halbes Jahr, muss Harry jetzt schon in diesem Heim leben, Schatz. Können wir denn gar nicht tun, um ihn da heraus zu holen", sprach Jane Karl völlig verzweifelt an.

„Jane, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass durch die Eingabe der Dursleys Harrys Adoption vor dem Familiengericht gelandet ist und wir nun nur auf die Entscheidung der Richterin warten müssen!"

„Aber das ist nicht fair! Und dann kämpfen auch noch gleich vier Parteien um Harry, weißt Du eigentlich wer dieser Mr. Tremper genau ist?", wollte nun Jane von ihrem Mann wissen.

„Ich glaube, dass diese Person wenig Chancen hat Harry zu bekommen! Er ist ein allein stehender Mann, mit einem Zoogeschäft, der, wenn meine Informationen stimmen in zwielichtige Geschäfte verwickelt ist".

„Du meinst er ist ein Gauner? Was will denn so Einer von Harry?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht Liebes! Ich habe mir deswegen schon überlegt, ob wir ihn nicht einmal zu uns einladen sollten, um genaueres zu erfahren. Außerdem könnten wir Harry, wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal besuchen, nach Mr. Tremper fragen", antwortete Karl.

„Du willst diesen Mr. Tremper einladen? Bist Du Dir da auch wirklich sicher?", fragte Jane zweifelnd.

„Ja Liebes, es ist das Beste, was wir machen können".

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann Harry und die Carters auch dabei haben?!", schlug Jane vor.

„Dann bliebe für das Treffen aber nur noch das Heim! Aber ich glaube Du hast recht, ich werde versuchen, dass uns Mr. Tremper sowie Alexander und Claudia das nächste Mal begleiten!"

§§§§§§

Karl hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Mr. Tremper zu überreden, beim nächsten Treffen mit Harry dabei zu sein und so betraten, zu Harrys Überraschung, beim nächsten Treffen, es war ein Samstag, nicht nur die Grangers das Zimmer von Harry, Vladimir, Raul und Eddy, sondern auch die Carters und Mr. Tremper.

§§§§§§

„Mr. Tremper! Was machen sie denn hier?" platzte es aus den Vieren heraus, als die fünf Erwachsenden das Zimmer betraten. „Und wo sind Malcom und Hermine?", setzte Harry noch nach.

„Malcom du Hermine sind heute zu Hause geblieben. Ihnen gefiel das zwar gar nicht, aber wir hielten es für besser, bei dem, was wir heute zu bereden haben. Aus diesem Grund möchten wir auch euch Drei bitten, uns mit Harry allein zu lassen!", antwortete Alexander so neutral wie möglich.

„Mr. Carter, Vlad, Raul und Eddy sind meine Freunde! Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen" /Das stimmt zwar nur zur Hälfte, aber was soll's!/ „und möchte deswegen, dass sie bleiben", antwortete Harry.

„Harry, es ist ein ziemlich ernstes, wichtiges und persönliches Gespräch! Bist Du Dir ganz sicher?", hackte Alexander noch einmal nach. „Und ich hatte Dich doch gebeten mich Alexander zu nennen".

„Entschuldige Alexander, aber ja, ich hätte sie gerne dabei".

„Ok, Harry! Also gut! Wir sind hier, um über Deine mögliche Adoption zu reden. Du weißt doch, dass wir und die Grangers sich darum bemühen Dich zu adoptieren?"

„Ja?", antwortete Harry verlegen, da ihm dieses Thema vor seinen Freunden unangenehm war und er auch nicht wusste, worauf Alexander hinaus wollte.

„Gut. Du wunderst Dich vielleicht warum wir wieder heute darauf zu sprechen kommen und warum Mr. Tremper uns dabei begleitet. Der Grund ist der, dass Mr. Tremper Dich ebenfalls adoptieren möchte und uns Deine Meinung zu diesem Thema interessiert. Du solltest allerdings auch bedenken, dass sich auch noch Deine Verwandten um Dich bemühen!", den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte Alexander mit deutlicher Abscheu ausgesprochen.

„Mr. Tremper, sie wollen mich auch adoptieren?", fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt, in Richtung von Mr. Tremper.

„Ja Harry. Wenn Du es möchtest, würde ich Dich gerne adoptieren".

„Aber warum mich und nicht einen der anderen?", fragte Harry, der das ganze nicht verstand.

„Also…, äh…, also nun ja…, was soll ich dazu jetzt sagen…", druckste Mr. Tremper herum.

Vladimir, Raul und Eddy, die genau wussten, warum Mr. Tremper Harry adoptieren wollte, schauten diesen enttäuscht an. Harry, der diese Blicke sah, stellte Mr. Tremper daraufhin eine ziemlich unangenehme Frage: „Mr. Tremper warum wollen sie gerade mich adoptieren und nicht einen von den anderen?" und dabei sah er zu seinen Zimmerkameraden. „Seihen sie mir nicht böse, ich bin gerne bei Ihnen, aber ich werde mich nicht von Ihnen adoptieren lassen, wenn gleichzeitig Vlad, Raul und Eddy hier im Heim versauern!"

„Aber Harry…!", versuchte es Mr. Tremper, doch als er dessen entschlossenen Gesichtausdruck sah, lenkte er geschlagen ein, „also gut, ich werde verzichten!"

Die Carters sowie die Grangers sahen sich glücklich an, doch als sie die Gesichter der Kinder sahen, beschlossen sie Mr. Tremper, wenn sie alleine wären, noch einmal darauf anzusprechen.

„Also Harry, damit wäre ja schon eins unserer Probleme gelöst, bliebe also nur noch das Problem Dursley", sprach Karl Harry glücklich an.

„Ja Harry, sie wollen Dich unter allen Umständen zurück haben. Wir glauben, dass sie über Dich versuchen, wieder in die gehobene Gesellschaft zurück zu kommen, da wir ihnen die Freundschaft, sofort als wir das von Dir hörten, gekündigt haben", erklärte Claudia.

Für Harry, war diese Erläuterung absolutes Neuland und seine Gedanken kreisten zu dem Tag, als Vernon ihn aufsuchte.

**Flashback**

„Harry, Dein Onkel ist hier und möchte Dich sehen", sprach Mrs. Knigge überraschend Harry auf dem Flur an.

„Mein Onkel? Sind sie sicher?"

„Ja Harry, er wartet in meinem Büro. Komm, ich werde Dich zu ihm bringen".

Harry folgte Mrs. Knigge, wie eine leblose Puppe, wobei seine Gedanken gerade Purzelbäume schlugen. Sie drehten sich jedoch immer nur um eine Frage:

/Was will mein Onkel von mir?/

„Ah Harry, mein Lieber! Schön Dich so frisch und wohlbehalten hier vorzufinden", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken von seinem Onkel gerissen.

„Mrs. Knigge, wären sie so nett und lassen mich einen Moment mit meinem Neffen allein?"

„Ja, selbstverständlich Mr. Dursley. Rufen sie mich, wenn sie etwas benötigen" und damit verließ Mrs. Knigge ihr Büro.

„Harry, Du wunderst Dich sicher, warum ich hier bin! Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, wir wollen Dich wieder zurück!"

„Ihr wollt was?!", schrie Harry geschockt.

„Wir wollen Dich zurück", antwortet Vernon jetzt schon etwas gereizt.

„Aber warum?"

„Das geht Dich nichts an. Doch solltest Du bei Deiner Entscheidung etwas bedenken. Wir sind Deine einzigen Verwandten und wenn Du jemals etwas über Deine Eltern erfahren willst, so sollte Deine Entscheidung für uns ausfallen! Also, überlege es Dir gut", sprach jetzt Vernon wieder in dem Ton, den Harry von ihm gewohnt war.

„Ihr könnt mir etwas über meine Eltern erzählen?", hauchte Harry fassungslos und eine Träne bildete sich in seinem rechten Auge.

„Hör mir genau zu!", zischte Vernon, wobei er sein Gesicht so dicht an Harry heran führte, dass Harry dessen Atem riechen konnte, „entweder Du kommst zu uns zurück und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, erzählen wir Dir etwas über diese Freaks, oder wir sorgen dafür, dass Du für ewig hier drin bleibst!"

Als Vernon geendet hatte, drehte er sich um und ging zu Tür, dort angekommen richtete er sich noch einmal an Harry, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen: „Endscheide Dich Richtig, oder Du wirst es bereuen" und damit verließ er das Büro von Mrs. Knigge.

**Flashback Ende**

„Harry, Harry, was hast Du denn?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Nichts Claudia, ich war nur in Gedanken".

„Wir sollten vielleicht gehen, es war immerhin einiges, was Du heute erfahren hast. Du solltest in aller Ruhe darüber nachdenken", sprach Karl Harry mitfühlend an. Als dieser nickte, verließen die fünf Erwachsenden das Zimmer.

§§§§§§

„Mr. Tremper, könnten wir sie noch kurz sprechen?", fragte Karl diesen, kaum das sie das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

„Äh…, ja klar, worum geht es?", antwortete dieser mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Das sollten wir besser woanders besprechen, ich kenne hier in der Nähe ein kleines Lokal. Würden sie uns dorthin begleiten, vielleicht auf ein Bier?"

„Gegen eine Einladung für ein Bier hatte ich noch nie etwas einzuwenden, wir treffen uns dort in einer viertel Stunde".

§§§§§§

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später saßen die fünf in dem besagten Lokal und tranken zusammen ein Bier. Um genau zu sein, tranken die Männer ein Bier, die Frauen tranken ein Wasser.

„Also, warum wollten sie mich sprechen?", fragt Mr. Tremper und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

„Uns ist aufgefallen, dass die Vier zu ihnen, wie soll ich es am besten sagen, aufsehen! Und ich wollte wissen, ob sie uns den Grund dafür nennen könnten?", fragte Karl gerade heraus.

„Sie sind öfters in meinem Laden, da sie sich für Tiere interessieren", antwortete Mr. Tremper, da er darin nichts Falsches sah.

„Harry interessiert sich für Tier? Für welches am meisten?", mischte sich Claudia ins Gespräch ein.

„Für Schlangen", antwortete Mr. Tremper.

„Schlangen?"

„Ja Schlangen, haben sie etwas gegen diese Tiere?", fragte Mr. Tremper leicht gereizt.

„Nein, nein, ich war nur überrascht, dass ist alles! Was haben sie denn sonst noch so für Tiere?", wechselte Jane schnell das Thema.

Die nächsten 3 Stunden unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedensten Dinge, wobei die Männer langsam etwas angeheitert waren, um nicht zu sagen besoffen, während die Frauen sich diesen Umstand zu nutzen machten und Mr. Tremper unauffällig aushorchten.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Tag erwachten Karl wie auch Alexander mit einem dicken Schädel, was ihre Frauen belustigt zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Am Nachmittag trafen sie sich dann bei den Grangers, um sich über den gestrigen Tag zu unterhalten.

„Also, was habt ihr gestern so alles heraus gefunden?", sprach Karl die beiden Frauen an.

„Wie, habt ihr denn nichts Wichtiges von gestern zu berichten?", fragte Jane daraufhin gespielt schockiert.

„Hört auf euch über uns lustig zu machen! Wir haben auch unseren Teil gestern dazu beigetragen. Wenn wir nicht mit ihm mitgetrunken hätten, hätte er ganz bestimmt nicht soviel getrunken und eure Fragen wären aufgefallen", gab Karl schmollend zurück.

„Ist ja schon gut, keinen Streit. Wir haben einige interessante Dinge erfahren. So scheinen sich Harry und Co nicht nur für die Tiere zu begeistern, sondern sie betreuen sie auch. Das war anscheinend auch der Grund, warum er Harry adoptieren wollte, er soll ein Naturtalent im Umgang mit Schlangen sein".

„Ist das alles? Ewas ähnliches hat er auch am Anfang gesagt und dafür habe ich mir einen Kater angetrunken?"

„Er sagte am Anfang nur, dass sich Harry für Schlangen interessiert, nicht aber, dass er sie betreut. Außerdem ist das ja noch nicht alles, er hat auch angedeutet, dass Harry für seine drei Freunde alles geben würde und er scheint ein ziemlich guter Menschenkenner zu sein. Ich weiß, dass deckt sich auch mit unseren Beobachtungen, doch bedeutet dies auch, dass wir Harry nicht so einfach von seinen neuen Freunden trennen können, ohne ihn unglücklich zu machen", beendete Jane ihre Ausführungen.

„Das heißt im Klartext, dass wir uns wegen seiner neuen Freunde etwas einfallen lassen müssen", sprach Claudia das Problem aus.

„Und was meint ihr, sollen wir machen? Wir können doch schlecht alle adoptieren?"

„Das wäre immerhin eine Möglichkeit", sprach Claudia leise in den Raum und erntete damit drei schockierte Blicke.

„Das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst Liebling?", brachte nach kurzer Pause Alexander hervor.

„Warum nicht? Eine Familie adoptiert Harry, die andere Diesen Eddy, er scheint doch ganz nett zu sein. Dann greifen wir Mr. Tremper etwas unter die Arme und der adoptiert die anderen Zwei. Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist Harry zu adoptieren, bin ich gerne bereit diesen Weg zu gehen", antwortete Claudia und ihre Stimme strahlte zum Schluss immer mehr Entschlossenheit aus.

Kurzzeitig, herrschte eine gespenstische Stille, als die anderen Drei Claudia Worte verarbeiteten, dann durchbrach allerdings Jane mit einer nicht ganz uninteressanten Frage die Stille: „Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie Malcom und Hermine jetzt mit Harrys Freunden zurecht kommen?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann sehe ich ihr Verhältnis ziemlich positiv, wenn ich sage, dass sie sich akzeptieren", gestand Claudia.

„Aber sie verstehen sich auf alle Fälle besser als bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen?", hackte Jane weiter nach.

„Nachdem was Du uns über das erste Zusammentreffen erzählt hast, würde ich sagen ja! Allerdings nicht viel", antwortete Claudia.

**Flashback**

„Mum, oh Mum", rief Hermine schon von weiten, als Jane Malcom und Hermine von ihrem Besuch bei Harry abholte.

„Hermine Liebes, was ist denn? Warum bist Du denn so traurig?", fragte sie bestürzt nach, als Hermine in ihre Arme fiel.

„Vielleicht kann ich das am Besten erklären", sprach Malcom sie an, der kurz darauf Jane erreichte.

„Ja bitte! Was ist passiert?", fragte sie Malcom, während sie Hermine beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Wie soll ich am besten anfangen? Es sind Harrys neuen Freunde, sie sind, nun ja, sie sind etwas rau!"

„Rau? Wie meinst Du das Malcom? Steigt erst einmal ins Auto, Du kannst es mir während der Fahrt erklären".

§§§§§§

„Also, was genau stimmt nicht mit Harrys neuen Freunden?", fragte Jane, als sie losgefahren waren.

„Sie sind vulgär!", kam es trotzig von Hermine.

„Hermine, bitte mäßige Deinen Ton! Malcom, was genau meintest Du vorhin mit etwas rau?"

„Nun ja, sie erinnern mich ein wenig an die Brutalos, sie wissen schon Richard und Co!", sagte Malcom und fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort, „Sie vereinnahmen Harry total, benehmen sich wie die Bosse auf dem Hof und behandeln Hermine und mich wie Weicheier! Nicht so offensichtlich, dass es auffällt, aber sie geben uns ganz klar zu erkennen, dass sie von uns nicht allzu viel halten!"

„Und wir mögen sie auch nicht!", beendete Hermine immer noch trotzig die Ausführung.

„Hermine, ich sage es nicht noch einmal, nicht in diesem Ton! Aber wie kommt ihr darauf, dass sie euch nicht mögen?"

„Sie schotten Harry regelrecht von uns ab und sprechen mit ihm nur über Dinge, die wir nicht verstehen".

„Malcon Hermine, dass hört sich ganz so an, als wenn Harry neuen Freunde ihn nicht verlieren wollen und euch deswegen wie Feinde behandeln. Das ist zwar nicht richtig, ist aber aus ihrer Sicht verständlich. Wie verhält sich denn Harry bei der ganzen Sache?"

„Harry versucht alles, damit wir uns anfreunden", gestand Malcom verlegen.

„Ich will mich aber nicht mit diesen Proleten anfreunden!", schmollte Hermine weiter.

„Hermine, ich sag es Dir jetzt zum letzten Mal, mäßige Deinen Ton! Und eins sollte euch bewusst sein, wenn ihr Harry als Freund behalten wollt, dann müsst ihr seine neuen Freunde zumindest akzeptieren.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als sich die Carters und Grangers unterhielten, hallte die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy durchs Manor: „Zissa, Draco, ich bin wieder zu Hause".

„Lucius, schön das Du wieder da bist", begrüßte ihn Narzissa höflich, „wie ist Dein Auftrag für das Ministerium gelaufen?"

„Gut! Allerdings muss ich noch einmal nach Bulgarien, ich schätze für 3 Monate, dann dürfte ich es zu einem positiven Ende gebracht haben! Ich habe übrigens versucht durch meine Kontakte den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter zu erfahren, jedoch ohne Erfolg."

„Vielleicht solltest Du doch noch einmal mit Mr. Fletcher reden. Schaden kann es ja nicht und wenn seine Informationen falsch sind kannst Du für ihn ja einfach eine schöne Zelle in Askaban reservieren", versuchte es Zissa nach sechs Monaten noch einmal.

„Vielleicht hast Du Recht! Ich werde im eulen, dass er mir die Information doch zukommen lassen soll" und damit verschwand Lucius, um eine Eule mit einer Nachricht an Mundungus zu schicken.

§§§§§§

Harry war an diesem Dienstagmorgen ziemlich nervös! Er sollte heute vor dem Familiengericht erscheinen und seine Aussage bezüglich seiner Adoption zu machen. Zurzeit versuchten noch drei Parteien, das Sorgerecht für Harry zu Erstreiten. Diese waren, die Dursleys, die Grangers und die Carters. Mr. Tremper hatte seinen Antrag zurückgezogen, war allerdings heute genauso vorgeladen, wie Mrs. Knigge, Mr. Schnicker und Mrs. Grosko.

§§§§§§

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte die Richterin die Anwesenden. „Wir sind heute hier erschienen, um über den Fall Harry Potter zu entscheiden. Harry Potter wurde am 20.07 letzten Jahres von seinen Verwandten in ein Waisenheim gegeben und Mr. und Mrs. Dursley haben auf alle Ansprüche durch eine Einverständniserklärung gegenüber Harry Potter verzichtet. 2 Monate später, kamen die Dursley aber zu der Auffassung, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatten und forderten vor diesem Gericht Harry Potter zurück sowie die Aufhebung ihrer Einverständniserklärung. Dagegen haben die Familien Granger und Carter sowie Mr. Tremper Einspruch eingelegt, da sie die Adoption von Harry Potter anstreben. Mr. Tremper hat mittlerweile sein Adoptionsgesuch zurückgezogen, jedoch seinen Einspruch gegenüber der Dursleys aufrechterhalten", erläuterte die Richterin weiter den Verfahrensstand. „Gibt es noch andere Anträge im Fall Harry Potter, oder können wir mit dem Verfahren beginnen… Nein?! Nun gut, Würde dann bitte Harry Potter nach vorne zum Richterstuhl kommen".

„Harry Potter, darf ich sie noch duzen und Harry nennen?", fragte die Richterin, als Harry sich gesetzt hatte.

„Natürlich Frau Richterin", antwortete Harry zögerlich.

„Nun gut Harry, da es um Dich geht, könntest Du uns da Deine persönliche Meinung zu dem Verfahren sagen und zu welcher Familie Du am liebsten möchtest?"

„Also um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich es nicht", gestand Harry, „Die Dursleys sind meine noch einzig lebenden Verwandten und somit die einzigen, die mir etwas über meine Eltern erzählen könnten…", Harry hat dies gar nicht so sagen wollen, doch hatten die Anwesenden gemerkt, dass er von 'könnten erzählen' geredet hatte, nur Vernon war es nicht aufgefallen. „…die Carters finde ich richtig nett und ihr Sohn Malcom ist wie ein Bruder für mich…", bei dieser Äußerung bekam Malcom der mit im Raum saß feuchte Augen, „…die Grangers finde ich ebenfalls richtig sympathisch und ihre Tochter ist meine beste Freundin, aber auch im Waisenhaus habe ich neue Freunde gefunden, die ich nicht missen möchte. Ich weiß also beim besten Willen nicht, wo ich hin möchte".

„Das hast Du schon sehr gut gemacht Harry! Und wie würdest Du die Verhältnisse beschreiben, in die Du kommen würdest?"

„Wenn ich bei den Dursleys, Grangers oder Carters leben würde, könnte ich wieder auf meine alte Schule gehen, die weit besser ist, als meine Neue. Zwar bekomme ich im Waisenhaus zusätzlich Förderunterricht, aber das ist nicht dasselbe. Bei den Grangers und Carters, würde ich zusätzlich mein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, das sagten sie jedenfalls".

„Und bei den Dursleys?", hackte die Richterin nach.

„Bei den Dursleys" und dabei sah er sich zu Vernon um, „würde ich in meinem alten Räumen leben".

/Alte Räume? Was meint Harry denn damit?/, dachte die Richterin und hackte deswegen weiter nach: „Was genau dürfen wir unter Deinen alten Räumen verstehen?"

„Den Heizungs- und Abstellkeller!", flüsterte Harry leise.

„Junge! Was fällt Dir ein mich so zu blamieren", rief Vernon aufgebracht in den Saal, wobei er vom Sitz aufsprang.

„Mr. Dursley reizen sie sich zusammen, ich dulde solche Zwischenrufe nicht in meinem Gericht! Ich verhänge deswegen ein Ordnungsgeld in Höhe von 100 Pfund und nun setzen sie sich wieder hin", wies die Richterin Vernon zurecht.

„Danke Harry, Du kannst Dich wieder neben Deine Freunde setzen. Mr. Dursley, würden sie jetzt bitte nach vorne kommen".

„Mr. Dursley, ist es wahr, dass Harry bei ihnen im Keller gelebt hat?"

„Frau Richterin, unser Haus ist nicht das größte und im Keller konnte er sich nach Herzenslust austoben. Für ihn war das das reinste Paradies".

„Aber wenn ich genau informiert bin, dann besitzen sie im 2 Stock zwei separate Zimmer! Doch dazu später, jetzt würde ich gerne erfahren, wieso sie ihren Neffen wiederhaben wollen, wenn sie ihn für so gewalttätig halten, wie uns Mrs. Knigge bei den Vorverhandlungen erzählt hat?"

„Mein Sohn braucht seine zwei Zimmer", rief Vernon aufgebracht und merkte zu spät, was er gerade gesagt hatte, „und äh…, wir sind doch seine einzige Familie und wir hielten es für richtig es mindestens noch einmal zu versuchen", nuschelte er jetzt weiter herum.

„Danke Mr. Dursley, dass wäre dann alles, sie können sich wieder setzen".

§§§§§§

Nachdem die Nebenkläger und die Zeugen ebenfalls von der Richterin befragt wurden waren, immerhin ging es in diesem Prozess nur darum, ob Harry zu seinen Verwandten zurück sollte oder nicht – die Adoption stand noch auf einem ganz anderem Blatt – zog sich die Richterin zurück, um ihr Urteil zu fällen.

§§§§§§

Harry stand während sie warteten bei seiner Heimleiterin und tänzelte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Mrs. Knigge, ich habe Angst. So oder so werde ich etwas verlieren, entweder ich komme zu den Dursleys, dann werde ich meine Freunde nie wieder sehen, oder ich komme nicht zu ihnen, doch dann werde ich nie etwas über meine Eltern erfahren!"

„Harry, alles wird gut, vertraue mir", versuchte Mrs. Knigge ihm Mut zu machen.

§§§§§§

Just in dem Moment, als Harry am liebsten Weglaufen würde, da er die Spannung nicht mehr aushielt, kam die Richterin zurück.

„Ich habe mir die Aussagen insbesondere von Harry sehr zu Herzen genommen und mir mein Urteil nicht leicht gemacht. Eine Familie ist das wichtigste was es gibt, und selbst wenn sie Probleme haben, ist sie dennoch den Versuch wert sie zu retten".

Vernon der wieder Licht am Ende des Tunnels sah, richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe in seinem Stuhl auf und grinste gehässig in Richtung der Carters und der Grangers.

„Jedoch, habe ich mich in diesem speziellen Fall gegen die Familie entschieden", fuhr die Richterin fort und man sah, wie Vernons Grinsen in blankes Entsetzen umschlug.

„Alles was ich heute hörte oder zu hören glaubte", dabei sah sie Harry an, „lässt mich zu der Überzeugung kommen, dass es Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht gut gehen würde und gebe somit dem Einspruch der Dursleys nicht statt. Gleichzeitig erkenne ich hiermit die Einverständniserklärung der Dursleys voll an. Es steht somit den Familien Granger und Carter frei, sich um Harrys Adoption zu bemühen. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen!"

Die Mehrzahl der Anwesenden brach in Jubel aus, während Vernon wutentbrand und mit hochrotem Kopf den Saal fluchtartig verließ.

§§§§§§

Harry wurde kurz nach Ende der Verhandlung zurück ins Heim gebracht und musste, kaum das er sein Zimmer erreicht hatte, seinen Freunden haarklein erzählen was bei der Verhandlung passiert war.

§§§§§§

Der Rest der Woche verlief Harry wie in Trance. Ständig war er in Gedanken und nicht ansprechbar. Seine Freunde versucht ihn immer wieder aufzuheitern, merkten aber bald, dass das Beste, was sie machen konnten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, war. So waren sie das erste Mal richtig froh, als sie hörten, dass sich am Samstag die Grangers und die Carters zu Besuch angesagt hatten und somit auch Hermine und Malcom kamen. Sie hofften inständig, dass sie ihn aus seiner Lethargie befreien konnten, da ihnen nichts mehr einfiel. Um Harrys Willen, nahmen sie sich deswegen vor, es zumindest einmal mit den Beiden zu versuchen, da sie Harry diesen hausgemachten Stress nicht auch noch antun wollten.

§§§§§§

Am Samstag stürmten dann auch Hermine und Malcom ins Zimmer und Hermine warf sich wie bei jedem Besuch Harry um den Hals.

Diese Geste, schaffte es seit der Verhandlung zum ersten Mal Harry aus seiner Lethargie zu holen.

„Hermine? Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Aber Harry, wir besuchen Dich doch jeden Samstag! Was soll die Frage?"

„Samstag? Oh ja natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen! Schön das ihr kommen konntet", antwortete Harry verlegen.

„Harry! Wir haben Dir etwas Tolles zu erzählen, wir haben am Dienstag die Adoptionsunterlagen eingereicht, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Du hier raus bist", plapperte Hermine Aufgeregt auf Harry ein.

Harry der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, wurde von Jane und Claudia gerettet, die gerade den Raum betraten.

„Hermine Liebes, lass doch Harry erst einmal Luft holen!", meinte Jane zu Hermine amüsiert.

„Ach und Harry, könnten wir Dich vielleicht einmal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen" und mit einem Seitenblick auf Claudia, „oder vielmehr unter sechs Augen".

„Ja, natürlich Jane, am besten wir gehen in das Besucherzimmer, Vlad, Raul, Eddy kümmert ihr euch solange um Hermine und Malcom und benehmt euch bitte!"

„Ja ok, Harry!", murrte Vlad und so verließen Jane, Claudia und Harry das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg ins Besucherzimmer.

§§§§§§

„Harry", begann Jane, „wir wollten Dich wegen der Adoption sprechen und Dir dazu einiges erklären!".

Als Harry sie fragend ansah, fuhr Claudia mit der Erklärung fort: „Harry, wir waren am Dienstag wie Dir ja schon Hermine so stürmisch erzählte auf dem Amt um Deine Adoption einzuleiten. Allerdings teilt uns dort der Leiter der Abteilung für Adoptionen mit, dass sich die Adoption von Dir ziemlich in die Länge ziehen könnte, wenn sich mehrere Familien um Dich bemühen".

„Worauf Claudia hinaus will ist folgendes, wenn sich die Carters und wir um Dich bemühen, zieht sich die Adoption ziemlich in die Länge und außerdem kann es passieren, dass uns jemand drittes in die Quere kommt. Wir, dass heißt die Claudia, Karl, Alexander und ich, hatten uns deswegen am Donnerstag zusammen gesetzt und uns nach langem hin und her dazu durchgerungen auf einen Antrag zu verzichten. Nun wollen wir gerne von Dir wissen, ob Du Dir vorstellen kannst eher bei der einen oder der anderen Familie zu leben, oder ob wir uns entscheiden sollen. Ich weiß, es ist gemein von uns Dir den schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben, aber bevor Du lieber bei den Carters wärst und diese zurück ziehen, wollten wir Dich auf alle Fälle fragen."

Harry war völlig perplex, sie wollten ihn wirklich adoptieren, bis jetzt hatte er es nicht zugelassen, diese wirklich ernst zu nehmen, aus Angst verletzt zu werden.

„Ihr wollt mich wirklich adoptieren?", fragte Harry schüchtern nach.

Jane und Claudia sahen sich entsetzt an, konnte es möglich sein, dass es dies bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hatte.

„Natürlich!", kam es von Beiden gleichzeitig.

Harry wischte sich die eine Träne von der Wange, die ihren Weg aus seinem Auge gefunden hatte, ehe seine Antwort und einige Fragen nur so aus ihm heraus sprudelten: „Dann ist es mir egal, solange ich Hermine oder Malcom weiter besuchen darf! Und meine neuen Freunde! Ach ja und darf ich auch ein Haustier haben, vielleicht eine Schlange?"

Jane und Claudia sahen sich kurz an und lächelnden dann Harry an. Claudia war es dann die antwortete: „Natürlich darfst Du weiter Deine Freund besuchen, obwohl Du da vielleicht eine Überraschung erlebst und ein Haustier darfst Du auch haben, Mr. Tremper hat um ehrlich zu sein, schon so etwas angedeutet. Wenn das alle Deine Fragen waren, würde ich vorschlagen Du läufst zu Deinen Freunden zurück und erzählst ihnen die frohe Botschaft".

Harry stand auf und schmiss sich erst der völlig überraschten Jane und dann der ebenso überraschten Claudia um den Hals, dabei konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und so rannte er mit Tränen überströmten Gesicht zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Zurück blieben Jane und Claudia, die sich Beide ansahen.

„Also machen wir es so wie wir es am Donnerstag besprochen haben, oder hast Du es Dir doch noch anders überlegt?", sprach Claudia Jane an.

„Nein, Claudia! Mir fällt es zwar schwer, aber ich halte es so für das Beste!

**Flashback**

„Claudia, Alexander, schön dass ihr kommen konntet!", begrüßte sie Jane.

„Hallo Jane, dass war doch selbstverständlich, nachdem was dieser Behördenmensch uns gesagt hat", antwortete Claudia.

„Setzt euch doch erst einmal. Alexander, kann ich Dir einen Cherry anbieten? Und Claudia, was möchtest Du trinken?", fragte Karl.

„Ein Kaffee reicht vollkommen, Danke".

„Also Karl, Jane, was sollen wir wegen Harry machen? Ich habe gestern noch etwas darüber gelesen und dieser Büroheini hat Recht, wenn unsere beiden Familien sich um Harry bemühen, werden auch Beide überprüft und dann miteinander verglichen. Das könnte sich bis zu einem Jahr hinziehen. Wenn jedoch sich nur eine Familie um die Adoption von Harry bemüht und dieser nicht abgeneigt ist, kann alles ganz schnell gehen".

„Im Klartext, entweder ihr oder wir sollten zurückziehen!", brachte es Karl auf den Punkt.

„Ja", antwortete leise Claudia.

§§§§§§

Mittlerweile diskutierten sie schon über 2 Stunden, dass Für und Wider, warum ihre Familie die Bessere war, als Jane der Kragen platzte: „Schluss jetzt! Wenn wir so weiter machen, eskaliert das noch zu einem handfesten Familienstreit! Beide Familien wären für Harry gleich gut! Also was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jane hat Recht! Streiten bringt nichts", antwortete Claudia.

„Also gut, ich schlage vor wir erzählen uns, warum wir Harry unbedingt aufnehmen wollen, vielleicht kommen wir so weiter!"

„Harry ist für Malcom wie ein Bruder und für uns dadurch schon wie ein Sohn. Malcom war nie jemand, der groß aus sich heraus ging, erst seit er Harry kannte, blühte er auf, doch seit Harry im Waisenhaus ist, zieht er sich wieder zurück. Zwar ist Hermine für ihn eine große Stütze, doch war und ist es Harry, zu dem er aufschaut!", gestand Claudia verlegen.

„Bei uns ist es ähnlich, Hermine war ein Mädchen, das nie viele Freunde hatte, erst durch Harry, wurde sie wachgerüttelt. Er ist für sie das wichtigste auf der Welt", antwortete nun Karl. „So kommen wir also auch nicht weiter".

„Doch Liebster", meldete sich jetzt wieder Jane zu Wort, „Ich glaube durch die eben geäußerten Aussagen, haben wir uns die Antwort gegeben!"

Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen Drei, fuhr sie fort: „Mir fällt es nicht leicht meine Schlussfolgerungen zu äußern, da sie bedeuten, dass mein Mann und ich verzichten werden…"

„Was! Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein…", schrie Karl aufgebracht dazwischen, wurde aber durch eine Geste von Jane zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Doch Karl! Und ich werde jetzt auch erklären warum. Claudia sagte, dass Harry wie ein Bruder für Malcom sei, während wir sagten, dass Harry für Hermine das Wichtigste wäre! Versteht ihr, worauf ich hinaus will? Für Malcom, Claudia und Dich Alexander, ist Harry schon ein Familienmitglied".

„Aber bei uns doch auch", versuchte es Karl erneut.

„Ja Liebster, doch sieht Hermine Harry anders! Denk doch mal an uns Beide, wir kennen uns seit dem Kindergarten und sind jetzt glücklich verheiratet. Ich will die Beiden jetzt auf keinen Fall verkuppeln, aber was passiert, wenn Hermine andere Gefühle als geschwisterliche für Harry entwickelt, wir ihn aber adoptiert haben? Immerhin sagtest Du selber, dass er das Wichtigste für sie auf der Welt ist! Um Hermines Willen, wäre es besser, wenn Harry zu den Carters käme!"

Karl konnte darauf nur seufzend in den Sessel sinken und ein resignierendes „Ja, Du hast Recht" murmeln. Auch Claudia und Alexander verstanden Janes Beweggründe und nickten ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Also ziehen wir unser Gesuch zurück", sprach Karl zu den Carters, wobei ihm jedes Wort sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Vorausgesetzt Harry ist es egal zu welcher Familie er kommt! Ansonsten sollten wir Harry entscheiden lassen und nicht über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden!"

„Das stimmt, also reden wir zu aller erst mit Harry! Sollte es ihm egal sein, ziehen wir unser Gesuch zurück".

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die Carters und Jane fiel weinend Karl um den Hals.

„Es war das schwerste, was ich je in meinem Leben getan habe! Ich hoffe wir werden es nie bereuen!"

„Ich weiß Liebste, ich weiß" und damit gingen sie schweren Herzens zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Nach weiteren 3 Monaten, die den Carters wie Jahre vorkamen, erhielten sie endlich die Antwort vom Adoptionsbüro. Claudia war die einzige die im Haus war, da Alexander eine Vorlesung hatte. Ängstlich öffnete sie den Umschlag, immer mit dem schlimmsten rechnend und zog den Brief heraus:

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Carter, sehr geehrter Mr. Carter,_

_Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir ihrem Gesuch wohlwollend entsprochen haben. Ihnen steht es somit frei Harry Potter zu adoptieren._

_Anbei haben sie die Unterlagen erhalten die sie und Mr. Harry Potter ausfüllen müssen, um die Adoption abzuschließen._

_Wir wünschen ihnen und ihrem neuen Sohn alles erdenklich Gute._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_(Unleserliche Schrift)_

_Abteilungsleiter Adoptionen _

Claudia ließ mit einem Freudenschrei, den Brief fallen. Hob ihn dann allerdings sofort wieder auf und lass ihn sich noch drei- viermal durch. Danach rannte sie aus dem Haus zu ihrem Auto und fuhr, jedes Tempolimit vergessend Richtung Uni.

§§§§§§

Sie platzte ohne daran zu denken, was sie da eigentlich tat, in den Hörsaal in dem ihr Mann gerade eine Vorlesung hielt und wedelte wie wild mit dem Brief. Die gut 50zig Studenten drehten sich alle zu ihr um und sahen sie entgeistert an, während bei Alexander so langsam der Groschen fiel: „Ist es das was ich denke, was es ist?", fragte er seine Frau durch das offene Mikrofon des Hörsaals, sodass jeder Student die Frage verstand. Als Claudia nur nickte, schaffte es Alexander gerade noch die Vorlesung für beendet zu erklären, bevor er zu seiner Frau stürzte. Eine Studenten mussten bei diesem Bild Lachen, es sah allerdings zu komisch aus, wie ihr ach so harter Professor, wie ein verliebter Teenager die Treppe hoch zu seiner Frau stürzte.

§§§§§§

„Hast Du schon Jane und Karl angerufen?", fragte Alexander, als sie den Hörsaal verließen.

„Nein, dass habe ich total vergessen", gestand Claudia immer noch aufgeregt.

„Dann sollten wir das schnellstmöglich tun".

So machten sie noch einen kurzen Umweg zu Alexanders Büro, von wo aus sie die Grangers anriefen und fuhren dann auf den schnellsten Weg zum Heim. Die Grangers hatten ihnen zugesagt, sie dort zu treffen.

§§§§§§

Die Grangers warteten schon vor dem Heim, als Alexander und Claudia vorfuhren.

„Stimmt es wirklich?", wurden die Zwei sogleich von Jane begrüßt, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. Als Claudia dies bejahte, fiel ihr Jane um den Hals: „Oh, ich freu mich so für euch! Kommt lasst uns reingehen und es Harry erzählen" und damit zog sie Claudia in Richtung Heim, während die Männer nur schmunzelnd und mit dem Kopf schüttelnd folgten.

§§§§§§

Harry wurde kurz darauf von Mrs. Knigge in ihr Büro bestellt.

Als er dieses 5 Minuten später betrat, wurde im in wenig flau im Magen, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und so ging er ziemlich nervös auf die Carters und Grangers zu.

„Oh Harry, da bist Du ja!", begrüßte ihn Claudia, stand auf und umarmte ihn, wobei sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Harrys Nervosität wuchs dadurch nur noch an: „Claudia, was macht ihr alle in der Woche hier? Ist etwas passiert? Ist etwas mit Malcom oder Hermine?"

„Nein Harry, es ist nichts mit Malcom oder Hermine!", antwortete Claudia sanft und wischte sich die Tränen weg, „es ist zwar etwas passiert, aber etwas Wunderbares!"

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick, fuhr sie fort: „Wir und damit meine ich Alexander und mich, haben heute die Unterlagen bekommen, die uns berechtigen Dich zu adoptieren! Harry, verstehst Du was das heißt? Du kommst aus diesem Waisenhaus raus und wirst ab jetzt bei uns wohnen! Oh Harry, ist das nicht großartig?"

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie mit großen Augen anstarren. Sein Blick ging immer wieder von den Grangers, über Alexander zu Claudia, was diese alle zum Schmunzeln brachte.

/Kann es war sein, bekomme ich jetzt wirklich eine neue Familie, die mich liebt?/, dachte Harry. Dann löste er sich langsam von Claudia, ging einige Schritte in den Raum hinein.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. Als Mrs. Knigge dies bejahte, konnte er sich nicht länger zusammenreißen und schmiss sich heulend Claudia um den Hals.

§§§§§§

Drei Tage nachdem die Carters und Grangers Harry die frohe Botschaft überbracht hatten, apparierte Mundungus Fletcher nahe dem Anwesen der Malfoys. Er hatte gehört, dass Lucius Malfoy wieder im Land war und wollte somit seine Informationen möglichst lukrativ verkaufen.

§§§§§§

„Mr. Malfoy, ich war angenehm überrascht, als ich ihre Eule erhielt", gab Mundungus kund, als er das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius betrat.

„Mundungus, hören sie auf mir Honig um den Bart zu schmieren und kommen sie zur Sache", entgegnete Lucius schroff.

„Äh…, ja…, also, ich kann ihnen Informationen über Harry Potter geben, wie viel wären diese ihnen denn Wert?"

„Das hängt von den Informationen ab, wenn sie wahr und von Bedeutung sind 200 Gallonen, ansonsten einen Aufenthalt in Askaban", antwortete Lucius zynisch.

„Äh…, nun gut, 200 Gallonen sind ein fairer Preis! Und sie haben Glück, ich habe in den letzten Monaten einiges mehr, als seinen Aufenthaltsort erfahren".

„Dann reden sie! Was können sie mir über Harry Potter mitteilen?!"

„Harry Potter lebt in einem Waisenhaus, das „Zur letzten Hoffnung" heißt. Er wurde von seinen Verwandten dort abgegeben und diese habe vor kurzen einen Rechtsstreit in der Muggelwelt verloren, in dem sie versuchten ihn zurückzuholen. Das bedeutet, dass ihn jetzt jeder, also auch sie, adoptieren kann", schloss Dung seine Information.

„Gut Mundungus, hier sind die 200 Gallonen, doch sollten die Informationen falsch sein, dann werden sich die Dementoren freuen" und dabei grinste er Dung fies an.

§§§§§§

„Bald, bald habe ich Dich Harry Potter", sprach Lucius am Abend leise in den Raum, während er genüsslich einen Schluck Cognac trank und wusste gar nicht, wie falsch er damit lag!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allgemeiner Teil:

Ich werde oft gefragt, ob Harry bei mir dark wird oder nicht, ich möchte hier einmal dazu Stellung beziehen! Harry wir bei mir nicht das Schoßhündchen von Dumbledore werden, aber auch nicht der Lakai von Voldemort. Ob er deswegen dark wird? Findet es selber heraus (grins). Die Fragen zu den Malfoys werde ich noch nicht beatworten, nur soviel, ich habe bei ihnen so meine Hintergedanken. Dann wurde relativ häufig über die Dursleys spekuliert und das sie doch gar keine Chance mehr auf Harry hätten, bei all ihrer Vergangenheit. Dazu kann ich nur schreiben, alle erahnen zwar schon was Harry widerfahren sein könnte, doch keiner kann es bis jetzt beweisen. Harry schweigt ja noch dazu. Zu den Erscheinungsdaten der Kapitel, ich habe etwas vorgeschrieben und hoffe jetzt die wöchentlichen updates einhalten zu können Ansonsten wurden vorwiegend Fragen zur Adoption gestellt, die sich ja aufgeklärt hat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Tinchen26: Danke für Deinen Hinweis! Das mit den Dursleys habe ich berichtigt

An AlexBlack5: Das mit den Dursleys habe ich schon berichtigt, Deinen anderen Hinweise, werde ich berichtigen, wenn ich die ganzen Kapitel noch einmal nacharbeite!

An Kathrina CH: Dung ist zwar im Orden, aber trotz alledem ein zwielichtiger Hund. Da er davon ausgeht, dass LV tot ist, warum dann nicht einige Galleonen mit Harry machen? Denn die Profezeihung kennt er ja nicht!

An zampirik: Zurzeit habe ich nicht vor seien Zimmerkameraden magisch werden zu lassen. Allerdings wird er sie weiter besuchen.

An Battleax: Du hast Recht an den review-Zahlen liegt es wirklich nicht! Obwohl sie leider rückläufig sind. Trotzdem sind sie aber immer noch überragend!

An Amazone15: Gute Idee die Drei von den Grangers adoptieren zu lassen, werde es auf alle Fälle im Hinterkopf behalten.

An odin: Ein Versuch konnte doch nicht schaden, oder?

An Snape126: Ich hätte den Hinweis wahrscheinlich niemals gefunden, also finde ich hast Du das Lob verdient!

An checker4you: Die Abstimmung ist noch nicht beendet! Und Danke für Dein Lob!

An blut: Keine schlechte Idee, dass die Grangers Harrys Zimmerkameraden adoptieren, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten.

An DKub: Beim jetzigen Stand der Dinge werden die Weasleys erst in Hogwarts auftauchen und Malcom ist kein Zauberer und bei der Abstimmung führt knapp Hermine.

An Ina Bauer, Drizzt Do'Urden, Tifferny Tonks, H4rry foxxii, Tybman, AISCHILOS, Obivan, TheHolyShit, Spawn83, Wild Terminator und Matjes: Danke für eure reviews! Da eure Fragen, wenn ihr welche hattet schon im allgemeinen Teil beantwortet wurden, habe ich, damit die review-Antworten, das Kapitel nicht allzu sehr aufblähen, diesen Weg gewählt. Ich hoffe es ist akzeptabel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das nächste Kapitel wird: „Ich muss euch etwas sagen!", heißen.

Ich hoffe wie immer auf viele reviews und das sich auch Mal einige Schwarzleser daran beteiligen!

Bis nächste Woche,

Euer,

chaine


	23. Ich muss euch etwas sagen!

**23.** **Ich muss euch etwas sagen!**

„Harry, hier unten musst Du unterschreiben, damit die Adoption rechtskräftig wird", sprach Alexander in führsorglich an.

Harry hatte sich derweil die Adoptionspapiere geschnappt und angefangen sie durchzulesen.

„Alexander, verstehe ich das richtig, dass ich durch die Adoption euren Nachnamen annehme?"

„Ja Harry, ist das schlimm?", fragte Alexander mitfühlend.

„Der Name Potter ist das einzige was mir von meinen Eltern geblieben ist, ich weiß sonst gar nichts von ihnen. Die Dursleys haben mir nie etwas über sie erzählt und werden es jetzt auch bestimmt nie tun. Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte ihn behalten", nuschelte Harry leise.

„Dann wirst Du ihn auch behalten", mischte sich jetzt Claudia überraschend ein.

„Liebes, bist Du sicher?", fragte Alexander.

„Ja, es ist nur ein Name, von unseren Gefühlen und den Gesetzen her, ist er unser Sohn", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Harry konnte nicht anders und erneut liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht. Als das Alexander sah, wusste er, dass seine Frau Recht hatte und so änderte er den Eintrag dahingehend.

§§§§§§

„Claudia, Alexander können wir noch kurz bei Mr. Tremper vorbei?", fragte Harry, als sie das Heim mit Harrys offiziellen Habseligkeiten verließen.

„Natürlich Harry! Dürften wir vielleicht den Grund erfahren?", fragte daraufhin Claudia.

„Ich habe bei ihm einiges zwischengelagert", druckste Harry herum, „und ich hatte euch doch von meiner Schlange erzählt".

„Ach ja, das Haustier! Ok Harry, versprochen ist versprochen! Gibt es sonst noch etwas was wir wissen sollten?"

„Äh…, also, ich bräuchte noch etwas Ausrüstung für meine Schlange", flüsterte Harry.

§§§§§§

Als die Drei in Mr. Trempers Laden waren, wurden sie auch gleich von diesem Freundlich begrüßt: „Mr. und Mrs. Carter, Harry, welch unerwartetes Vergnügen. Was kann ich für euch tun?".

„Harry sagte sie hätten einige Sachen für ihn zwischengelagert, diese wollten wir jetzt holen. Außerdem noch seine Schlange und dann wollten wir auch noch etwas Zubehör für diese kaufen", sprach Alexander geschäftsmäßig.

„Verstehe! Harry, Du läufst an besten nach hinten und suchst Deine Sachen zusammen. Bei der Gelegenheit kannst Du ja auch gleich Deine Schlange holen. Währenddessen werde ich Mr. und Mrs. Carter erklären was Du noch alles benötigst".

Harry lächelte ihm dankbar an, da er dadurch die Möglichkeit hatte unbemerkt ins Zwischenlager zu kommen und machte sich schnell auf den Weg.

Als er weg war, ging Mr. Tremper auf die Carters zu und zeigte ihnen verschiedene Terrarien, die für Harrys Schlange in betracht kamen.

„Dieses Terrarium ist für Harrys Schlange am besten geeignet. Ist allerdings auch das teuerste, 538 Pfund!"

Alexander schluckte laut auf, als er diesen Betrag hörte: „Wie viel wird uns denn die ganze Ausrüstung kosten, wenn wir nicht das Beste aber auch nicht das Schlechteste kaufen?"

„Alexander Carter, Du willst doch wohl jetzt nicht am Geld sparen!", wies Claudia ihn scharf zurecht.

„Mrs. Carter, ich kann ihren Mann verstehen. Zwischen 500 und 1000 Pfund würde ich sagen".

„Gut, dann nehmen wir das Terrarium für 538 Pfund und die beste Ausrüstung", sprach Alexander, mit einem Seitenblick auf Claudia, Mr. Tremper an.

„Gut, ich werde ihnen einen Freundschaftspreis machen, alles zusammen, für 700 Pfund!", antwortete Mr. Tremper.

Harry, der gerade mit seinen Sachen und Anubis bewaffnet den Laden wieder betrat wurde kreideweiß, als er den Betrag hörte: „Da…, das i…, ist zuviel, das ka…, kann ich unmöglich annehmen!"

„Harry, Du bist jetzt unser Sohn, sehe es als Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, für dieses und die letzten Jahre, an".

Harry wollte im ersten Moment Alexander dafür umarmen, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass er Anubis um denn Hals trug und bremste abrupt ab.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte Alexander besorgt.

„Es ist wegen seiner Schlange", erklärte Mr. Tremper, „Sie ist hochgiftig und deswegen hat Harry abgebremst, bevor er sie einer Gefahr ausgesetzt hätte".

„Hochgiftig!?", rief Claudia schockiert.

„Ja, aber keine Angst, Mrs. Carter, wenn eine Person auf dieser Welt mit Schlangen umgehen kann, dann Harry!", sprach sie Mr. Tremper daraufhin an.

Das beruhigte sie zwar kein bisschen, aber versprochen war versprochen und so verließen sie den Laden.

Beim rausgehen, drehte sich Alexander noch einmal um und richtete leise eine Frage an Mr. Tremper: „Mr. Tremper, wie ist eigentlich der Stand ihrer Eingabe?"

„Dank der Hilfe ihrer Familie und den Grangers, sieht es ganz gut aus. Ich werde mich auf alle Fälle bei ihnen melden, wenn ich etwas Neues erfahre!"

Und damit gingen die Carters und Harry zurück zum Auto.

§§§§§§

Die Ankunft bei den Carters verlief anders, als Harry es erwartet hatte. Als sie nämlich mit dem Auto die Einfahrt hochfuhren, stand dort niemand vor der Tür. Harry hatte insgeheim erwartet oder vielmehr erhofft, Malcom würde ihn begrüßen, doch nun, da er ihn nicht sah, machte sich etwas Unruhe in ihm breit. Vielleicht war Malcom ja sauer auf ihn, das er sich jetzt seine Elter mit ihm teilen musste. Mit diesen und ähnlichen Gedanken, ging Harry langsam die Stufen zur Haustür hoch. Wie unbegründet seine Gedanken waren, wurde ihm erst klar, als sie die Tür zum Salon öffneten und Harry ein lautes: „Herzlich willkommen in Deinem neuem Zuhause" entgegenschallte.

Harry war daraufhin einfach nur glücklich und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Kurz darauf fand er sich auch schon in einer tränenreichen Umarmung von Hermine wieder: „Harry, oh Harry, endlich bist Du aus diesem grässlichem Heim raus und hast ein schönes zu Hause", schniefte sie.

/Merlin sei Dank, habe ich Anubis in sein neues Terrarium gelegt/, dachte Harry nur so bei sich, während er versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen.

Als Hermine von ihm ab ließ, fand er sich allerdings schon in der nächsten Umarmung wieder: „Willkommen zu Hause, Bruderherz", flüsterte ihm Malcom dabei ins Ohr.

Danach wurde Harry noch von Jane und Karl begrüßt und dann sein neues Reich gezeigt. Er kannte die Wohnung zwar schon, doch war dies trotzdem etwas anderes. Als sie die Besichtigung von Harrys neuem Zimmer beendet hatten, gingen sie wieder runter, um zu feiern. Diese überraschte selbst die Carters, doch hatten die Grangers in der Zeit, wo Claudia, Alexander und Harry bei Mr. Tremper waren, mit Malcoms Hilfe genügend Zeit gehabt ein kleines Fest zu organisieren.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Harry richtete sein neues Zimmer mit Hilfe von Malcom und Hermine ein, wobei Beide sich weigerten auch nur in die Nähe von Anubis zu gehen, was Harry nur mit einem kopfschütteln quittierte, es ihm aber im Nachhinein gelegen kam.

§§§§§§

Man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, dass Harry die letzten zwei Monate weiter auf die Schule des Waisenheims gehen und erst danach wieder auf seine alte Schule zurückwechseln sollte.

Harry hatte dies erleichtert zur Kenntnis genommen, da er so Vlad, Raul und Eddy öfters sehen konnte. Zwar hatten die Carters ihm versprochen, dass er sie sooft er wollte besuchen konnte, doch wollte er am Anfang nicht zuviel fordern und die Sache mit seiner Schlange, deren Ausstattung und dessen Preis sowie sein behaltener Nachnamen, machten ihm doch mehr Kopfschmerzen, als er zugeben wollte.

§§§§§§

Harry hatte schnell ein fester Tagesablauf entwickelt, wie er es auch schon bei den Durselys gemacht hatte. Doch bestand der Unterschied darin, dass er bei den Carters zu nichts gezwungen wurde. Er plante nur gerne alles im Voraus, da er gemerkt hatte, dass er so am weitesten kam.

§§§§§§

Und so bereitete er zum erstaunen von Malcom, Alexander und Claudia jeden Morgen das Frühstück vor, bevor er von Alexander zu seiner Schule gefahren wurde. Am Anfang, hatte Claudia ihm versucht zu erklären, dass er das Frühstück nicht zu machen brauchte. Er hatte darauf aber nur erwidert, dass er bis jetzt immer das Essen machen musste und er sich freuen würde es endlich einmal für Menschen machen zu dürfen, die ihm am Herzen lagen. Darauf konnte Claudia nichts erwidern, außer ihn herzlich zu umarmen.

Nachdem er von Alexander wieder aus der Schule abgeholt wurden war, verbrachte er die Nachmittage damit, mit Hermine und Malcom zu lernen und zu spielen. Außer am Mittwoch, diesen Tag verbrachte er immer im Heim, bei Vlad und Co.

§§§§§§

Am Wochenende, verbrachte er den Samstag ebenfalls im Heim, der Sonntag wurde allerdings zum Familientag erklärt und die Carters unternahmen etwas mit ihm.

Die Abende kümmerte er sich um seine Schlange, was zur Folge hatte, dass er nur selten, um nicht zu sagen nie, gestört wurde, da Claudia, Alexander und Malcom Angst vor Anubis hatten. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht ihnen die Angst zu nehmen, aber nach einigen Tagen hatte er gemerkt, dass er sich dieses zu nutzen machen konnte. Zuerst hatte er zwar einige Skrupel gehabt, aber bald überwog der Vorteil den er daraus zog und so lernte er jetzt jeden Abend etwas aus seine Almanach, während er sich um Anubis kümmerte.

§§§§§§

Während Harry bei den Carters richtig aufblühte, betrat eine andere Person gerade das Waisenhaus und begab sich zum Büro von Mrs. Knigge.

„Guten Tag Mr. …?", wurde Lucius von Mrs. Knigge begrüßt, als er ihr Büro betrat.

„Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy!"

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches?"

„Ich habe durch Zufall gehört, dass sich ein gewisser Harry Potter in ihrem Heim befindet und da ich seine Eltern kannte, wollte ich mich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigen und nach der Möglichkeit einer Adoption fragen?!"

„Oh Mr. Malfoy, dass tut mir Leid, Harry Potter lebt seit kurzen nicht mehr bei uns, er wurde von einer Familie adoptiert".

Lucius hatte mühe sein Pokerface zu wahren, da er in Wirklichkeit von dieser Aussage ziemlich geschockt war: „Das freut mich für ihn! Könnten sie mir vielleicht den Namen und die Adresse der Adoptiveltern mitteilen? Ich würde Harry gern kennen lernen und ihm einiges über seine Eltern erzählen!"

„Das würde ihn bestimmt freuen, ich weiß, dass er nichts über seine Eltern weiß und das macht ihn ganz schön zu schaffen. Es ist die Familie Carter, sie lebt im Greifenweg 7, in London."

„Vielen Dank Mrs. Knigge, ich muss leider wieder aufbrechen, es war nett sie kennen zu lernen, auf Wiedersehen!" und damit verließ Lucius das Waisenhaus.

§§§§§§

„Verdammt noch Mal, wie kann mir dieser Junge nur so knapp durch die Lappen gehen", schrie Lucius Malfoy in den Raum und schmiss dabei sein halb gefülltes Cognacglas gegen die Wand.

„Lucius, beruhige Dich! Du kannst jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Lass uns das Ganze doch einfach Mal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten".

„Narzissa, es sind Muggel, ich gehe morgen da einfach hin und nehme Potter mit mir mit!"

„Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee! Immerhin wissen viele Muggel, das diese Carters Potter adoptiert haben und Du willst doch keinen Stress mit unseren Ministerium!"

„Und was sollen wir machen? Wir waren so kurz davor, den Bezwinger unseres Lords in die Finger zu bekommen!"

„Lucius, so wie Du das gerade ausgedrückt hast, haben wir vielleicht sogar Glück gehabt ihn nicht zu bekommen!"

„Wie meinst Du das Zissa?"

„Na denk doch einmal nach, was hätten die anderen Anhänger unseres Lords gesagt, wenn wir seinen Bezwinger adoptiert hätten? Und wenn wir ihn beseitigt hätten und es hätte jemand herausgefunden, würdest Du nach Askaban kommen! Doch so wissen wir als einzige wo sich Potter aufhält und können dieses Wissen zu unseren Gunsten ausnutzen!"

„Zissa, ich kenne Dich, was schwebt Dir vor sollen wir machen?!"

„Etwas, was Dir und unseren Sohn vielleicht nicht gefallen wird, uns aber diesen gewissen Vorteil gegenüber dem Rest der Zauberwelt bringt!"

„Denkst Du das, was ich glaube, was Du denkst?", fragte Lucius leicht ungehalten, ging aber schon in Gedanken die Vor- und Nachteil durch.

„Ja, Lucius! Du freundest Dich mit den Carters an, findest heraus, wo Potter zur Schule geht und dann schicken wir Draco ebenfalls auf diese Schule!"

„Mir gefällt es zwar ganz und gar nicht Draco auf eine Muggelschule zu schicken, aber Du hast Recht, die Vorteile überwiegen bei weiten die Nachteile! Na dann werde ich mich wohl morgen Mal aufmachen, den Carters einen Besuch abzustatten!" und damit erhob sich Lucius aus seinem Sessel, um sich einen neuen Cognac einzuschenken.

§§§§§§

So kam es, das Lucius Malfoy eines Tages, vor der Tür der Carters stand und die Klingel betätigte. Als kurz darauf Claudia die Tür öffnete, setzte Lucius sein charmantestes Gesicht auf, um sie zu begrüßen: „Schönen guten Tag! Mrs. Carter, nehme ich an?!"

„Ja, ich bin Mrs. Carter! Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Lucius Malfoy Mrs. Carter. Ich habe durch Zufall gehört, dass sie und ihr Mann, Harry Potter adoptiert haben. Ich kannte seine Eltern! Zwar kannte ich sie nur als Schulkameraden, aber ich dachte, dass wenige das ich weiß, könnte ich ihm erzählen".

„Sie kannten Harrys richtige Eltern? Kommen sie doch rein Mr. Malfoy".

„Leider ist Harry nicht zu Hause, aber um ehrlich zu sein, würden mein Mann und ich uns sowieso erst einmal allein mit ihnen unterhalten. Kann ich ihnen irgendetwas anbieten?", sprach Claudia Lucius an, als sie ihn in den Salon führte.

„Nein Danke, Mrs. Carter. Ich habe heute sowieso nicht allzu viel Zeit, vielleicht können wir uns am Wochenende noch einmal treffen. Ich kann übrigens verstehen, dass sie sich erst alleine mit mir unterhalten wollen. Ich würde es genauso machen. Außerdem gebe ich zu, dass ich selber neugierig bin, wie es Harry in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist".

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie uns diesen Samstag so gegen 14 Uhr wieder besuchen. Harry ist dann immer bei seinen Freunden und wir können uns ungestört unterhalten".

„Ja, dieser Samstag wäre mir ganz Recht. Auf Wiedersehen Mrs. Carter" und damit verabschiedete sich Lucius von Claudia Carter.

§§§§§§

Am Samstag gegen 14 Uhr saßen dann Lucius, Claudia und Alexander im Wohnzimmer der Carters und unterhielten sich über Harry

„Mr. und Mrs. Carter, da ich hoffe, dass wir uns demnächst öfter sehen, da ich den kleinen Harry nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren möchte, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns beim Vornamen anreden. Ich heiße Lucius", begann Lucius das Gespräch, wobei er seinen Würgreiz unterdrücken musste.

/Jetzt freunde ich mich auch noch mit Muggeln an und lasse mich soweit herab, dass ich ihnen gestatte mich zu duzen. Lucius, Lucius, Du bist tief gesunken/.

„Sehr gerne Lucius, ich heiße Alexander und dies ist meine Frau Claudia", antwortete Alexander, der ja von den Gedankengängen, von Lucius nichts mitbekam.

„Sehr schön, Claudia, Alexander, könnt ihr mir erzählen, wie es Harry in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist? Natürlich nur, wenn ihr anfangen wollt, ansonsten könnte ich auch erst etwas von seinen Eltern erzählen".

„Nein, nein Lucius, ist schon gut. Dir wird aber nicht gefallen was Du hörst", antwortete Alexander und erzählte in der drauffolgenden Stunde Harrys Leben so wie sie es sahen. Also, von den wahrscheinlichen Misshandlungen der Dursleys, über die Brutalos, die ihn immer tyranisierten, den Aufenthalt im Waisenhaus, bis hin zur Adoption. Als er geendet hatte, sah man selbst Lucius an, dass er geschockt war.

/So soll das Leben des Goldjungen, des Bezwingers des dunklen Lords ausgesehen haben? Ich dachte er lebt wie ein König, dabei lebten ja, bis er adoptiert wurde, natürlich nur, wenn die Erzählungen zutreffen, meine Hauselfen besser/.

Danach erzählte Lucius, was er über die Potters wusste, ohne groß seine Meinung kund zu tun. Es war vor allem oberflächlicher Kram. Er erzählte, dass er mit Harrys Eltern zusammen auf die Schule gegangen war und dass Harrys Vater für seine Streiche berühmt war. Harrys Mutter Lily erwähnte er nur am Rand.

„Leider kann ich nicht mehr über die Potters sagen. Ich wünschte es wäre mehr, aber so nah standen wir uns nicht! Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich selber einen Sohn in Harrys Alter habe und mich deswegen das Schicksal von Harry sehr berührte! Ich werde ihn übrigens nächstes Schuljahr in die hiesige Schule einschulen, vielleicht kommt er ja sogar in Harrys Klasse!"

„Das wäre ja wunderbar! Aber warum bringst Du ihn nicht einfach beim nächsten Besuch mit? Harry würde sich bestimmt freuen".

„Draco geht zurzeit noch auf ein Internat und wird erst in den Sommerferien zu uns zurückkommen, deswegen ist das leider zurzeit nicht möglich".

/Ich hoffe sie fragen nicht auf welches. Ich kann ihnen ja schlecht sagen, dass er auf ein Internat für Zauberer geht, außerdem, wäre es sowieso schlecht, wenn sie ihn jetzt schon kennen lernen würden. Ich muss ihm erst noch einimpfen, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart benehmen muss, insbesondere, da sie Muggel sind/.

(A/N: Draco geht zurzeit in meiner FF auf ein Zaubererinternat für Kinder im Alter von 6 bis 11 Jahre)

Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich Lucius und versprach in einem Monat, früher war es leider wegen diverser Termine nicht möglich, wieder vorbei zu kommen und Harry dann etwas über seine Eltern zu erzählen.

§§§§§§

Harry war während Lucius bei den Carters war, mit Vlad, Raul und Eddy in einem Park nahe dem Heim.

„Harry, ich finde es echt toll, dass Du uns nicht hängen lässt und Dich auch weiter regelmäßig mit uns triffst".

„He, werdet ihr jetzt etwas gefühlsduselig? Klar treffe ich mich weiter mit euch, immerhin seit ihr meine Freunde!"

„Ich meinte ja nur", schmollte Vlad daraufhin, was alle zum Lachen brachte.

„Harry, wir hatten Dir doch Mal versprochen Dir die Geheimnisse, die wir über das Heim wissen zu erzählen! Du fragst Dich bestimmt, warum ich Dir das jetzt erzähle, wo Du doch nicht mehr da bist, aber die Sachen, die wir herausgefunden haben, haben indirekt mit Dir zu tun".

„Wie? Mit mir zu tun? Raul, drück Dich gefälligst deutlicher aus!"

„Nun ja, wir haben immer Mal wieder Gerüchte von einem Typen aufgeschnappt, der ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Dir hat".

„Komm auf den Punkt, Raul", antwortete Harry leicht gereizt.

„Nun ja, wir haben versucht, nachdem wir Dich besser kennen gelernt hatten, weitere Informationen über diese Person zu bekommen und haben dabei eine ganze Menge Gerüchte erfahren".

„Und?!"

„Also, es gab vor gut 50 Jahren hier angeblich ein Waisenkind, dass nach unseren Informationen Tom hieß. Den Nachnamen konnten wir noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Dieser Tom, soll eine Schlange besessen haben, mit der er sich Stundenlang beschäftigte. Angeblich soll er sich sogar mit ihr unterhalten haben! Außerdem soll er immer mal wieder irgendwelche verrückten Dinge angestellt haben, die sich kein Mensch erklären konnte. So soll er zum Beispiel einen Jungen aus fünf Meter Entfernung bewusstlos geschlagen haben und das für mehrere Minuten…"

„… und er soll auf einen Ast eines Baumes gesprungen sein, der zwei Meter über dem Boden hing, all so ein Zeug".

/Kann es sein, dass es sich bei diesem Tom um einen Zauberer gehandelt hat. Das Erste könnte Parsel gewesen sein, das Zweite ein Stupor und das Dritte ein Wingardium Leviosa. Das wäre meine erste Verbindung zur Zauberwelt, um muss unbedingt mehr über diesen Tom erfahren!/.

„Harry? Harry? Hallo, jemand zu Hause", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken von Vlad geholt.

„Oh sorry, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Harry, halte uns nicht für blöd! Du sprichst anscheinend mit Deiner Schlange. Dann bist Du zu uns gekommen, weil Du Deinen Cousin bewusstlos geschlagen hast und zwar, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenkt, für 15 Minuten. Zwei ziemlich interessante Übereinstimmungen, wenn Du mich fragst!"

Harry schlich eine verlegende Röte ins Gesicht, als er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Also gut, ihr habt Recht, die Übereinstimmungen sind verblüffend".

„Ha! Also stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht mit Dir! Rück schon raus, was macht Dich so anders?!", sprach Eddy siegreich.

/Verdammt, jetzt habe ich mich doch noch verplappert! Kann ich ihnen vertrauen? Aber wenn nicht ihnen, wenn dann? Verdammt, immer diese schweren Entscheidungen! Und was ist dann mit den Grangers und den Carters? Ich kann es doch schlecht nur Vlad, Raul und Eddy erzählen und es meiner Familie verschweigen! Familie? Sehe ich die Carters wirklich schon als meine Familie an? Anscheinend schon, oh man, was für ein Schlamassel!/.

Vlad, Raul und Eddy, hatten in aller Ruhe Harry beobachtet, während er in seinen Gedanken hing. Sie kannten ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass er gerade einen Kampf ausfocht, ob er es ihnen erzählen sollte oder nicht.

„Also gut, aber ihr müsst mir schwören nichts davon zu erzählen und mir versprechen meine Freunde zu bleiben, ok?", sprach Harry sie nach einiger Zeit bestimmend und aber auch ängstlich an.

„Ich Vladimir Muckinsky schwöre nichts zu erzählen was Harry Potter uns jetzt anvertraut und auch sein Freund zu bleiben", schwor Vlad ohne zu zögern, wobei er den letzten Teil mit einem Grinsen sagte.

Ich Raul Dalbello schwöre dies ebenfalls!"

Ich Edward Nillson schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an und schwöre das Gleiche!"

„So und nun raus mit der Sprache", feixte Vlad.

„Also gut! Ich bin ein Zauberer!"

„Ok Harry, genug gescherzt! Wir wollen jetzt endlich die Wahrheit wissen"

„Ok, wenn ihr es nicht anders glaubt!", sprach Harry resignierend, sah sich nach allen Seiten um, ob sie alleine waren und als er niemanden anders erblickte: „Wingardium Leviosa" und Vlad, Raul und Eddy fiel Zeitgleich die Kinnlade runter. Vor ihren Augen erhob sich ein Stein, auf den Harry gerade mit einer obskuren Handbewegung und einen Stab in der Hand, gedeutet hatte, in die Höhe.

„W…, wie ha…, hast Du das gemacht", stotterte Raul.

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin ein Zauberer! Leider noch kein besonders Guter, aber ich hoffe das irgendwann einmal zu ändern!"

„D…, Du b…, bist also ein Zauberer", sprach ihn jetzt Eddy an.

„Jupp! Und dieser Tom anscheinend auch! Jedenfalls kann ich mir nur damit die Vorfälle, die ihr geschildert habt, erklären".

„Du bist ein Zauberer! Ich fasse es nicht! Und Du kannst mit Deiner Schlange wirklich reden?"

„Ja, deswegen war ich mir auch so sicher, dass euch nichts passiert!"

„Und wir machen uns vor Angst fast in die Hose, da wir Dich für Leichtsinnig hielten!"

„Und? Seid ihr noch meine Freunde?", fragte Harry verlegen.

„Natürlich! Aber Du bist uns etwas schuldig! Zum Beispiel könntest Du ja Mal Mrs. Knigge in ein Schaf verwandeln oder so", meinte daraufhin Vlad.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass die Drei ihn zuerst ungläubig anstarrten und dann lauthals anfingen zu Lachen.

Harry musste ihnen danach noch haarklein erzählen wie es sich mit der Zauberei verhielt, bestand aber danach darauf, dass sie zu niemanden jemals ein Wort darüber sagen durften, solange er nicht sein Einverständnis gab und nach zwei Stunden, in denen sich Harry den Mund fusselig geredet hatte, verließen die Vier in verschiedenen Richtungen den Park.

§§§§§§

Harry kam pünktlich zum Abendbrot zu Hause an. Er hatte wie schon in den letzten Wochen von Alexander Geld für den Bus bekommen, damit er seine Zeit besser mit seinen Freunden einteilen konnte.

„Ah Harry, da bist Du ja. Komm setz Dich schon Mal hin, dass Essen ist gleich fertig".

„Super, ich habe nämlich einen riesen Kohldampf!"

Nachdem sich Harry gesetzt hatte und sie mit dem Essen begonnen hatten, richtete Alexander das Wort an Harry: „Und Harry, wie war Dein Tag? Hattest Du viel Spaß mit Deinen Freunden?"

„Ja, wir waren im Park und haben uns unterhalten", antwortete Harry.

/Soll ich es ihnen jetzt schon sagen oder später? Am besten ich warte bis nach dem Essen/, dachte dabei Harry und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihnen beibringen sollte, dass er ein Zauberer ist.

„Das ist schön Harry! Wir hatten heute übrigens Besuch und über den wollte ich mit Dir reden".

„Besuch? Von wem?"

„Er heißt Lucius Malfoy und er kannte Deine Eltern".

„Was!", schrie Harry und spuckte dabei den Schluck Wasser, den er gerade getrunken hatte, wieder aus.

„Beruhige Dich Harry, wir haben heute mit ihm gesprochen und er hat versprochen nächsten Monat wieder vorbei zu kommen und sich mit Dir zu unterhalten".

„Nächsten Monat, kann er nicht schon früher vorbei kommen?", quengelte daraufhin Harry.

„Harry, Mr. Malfoy hat Termine, die er nicht verschieben kann. Du musst Dich also noch etwas gedulden", antwortete Claudia und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Och Menno", kam es daraufhin schlechtgelaunt von Harry, seine eigenen Neuigkeiten schon längst vergessend, „Aber ihr erzählt mir alles worüber ihr euch heute unterhalten habt, ja?".

„Ja Harry, aber erst nach dem Essen" und damit wendeten sie sich wieder diesem zu.

§§§§§§

Nachdem Essen konnte Harry gar nicht schnell genug abräumen und schleifte dann Claudia und Alexander ins Wohnzimmer. Dort mussten sie ihm wieder und wieder erzählen was sie heute von Lucius erfahren hatten. Erst spät am Abend schafften sie es Harry ins Bett zu schicken, wo er noch lange über das gehörte nachdachte und dann von seinen Eltern träumte.

§§§§§§

In den nächsten Wochen konnte ihn nur sein Almanach davon ablenken nicht an seine Eltern zu denken. Dies lag daran, dass ihm der Almanach einige neue Sprüche beibrachte und einer davon hatte es ihm richtig angetan.

**Flashback**

´Ich beherrsche jetzt schon den Stupor, den Wingardium Leviosa, den Proteco, den Ligni ad Acus und seid heute auch den Spruch um Auren zu erkennen Agnosco Aurae

, wann bringst Du mir endlich etwas Neues bei´, schrieb Harry frustriert in seinen Almanach.

´Immer noch so aufbrausend mein junger Freund?!´

´Ich bin nicht aufbrausend, ich will nur etwas Neues lernen´

´Also gut, ich werde Dir verschiedene andere Sprüche und Banne beibringen. Doch Du musst einsehen, dass Du für mehr Sprüche ein normales Zauberbuch brauchst. Ich bin nur dafür da, Dir die verschiedenen Gebiete und Stärkegrade in diesen näher zu bringen! Du beherrscht jetzt Zauber in den Gebieten Angriff, Verteidigung, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung und zwar im ersten Stärkegrad! Ich werde Dir also jetzt einen Neuen Bereich offen legen sowie noch einen Spruch in Zauberkunst, da ich nicht wieder so lange von Dir weg sein möchte´

´Wie meinst Du das?´

´Es gibt einen Spruch um Gegenstände zu Dir zu rufen, diesen werde ich Dir beibringen, danach werde wir uns einen etwas anderen Bereich der Zauberei widmen´.

Damit blätterte das Buch zum Inhaltsverzeichnis und Harry konnte einen neuen Eintrag erkennen. ´Seite 6 Zauberkunst: Accio, der Spruch um Gegenstände zu rufen´

Kaum hatte Harry das gelesen, blätterte der Almanach zur Seite 6 vor und Harry konnte die genaue Anleitung für diesen Spruch lesen.

§§§§§§

Zum erstaunen des Almanach schaffte Harry diesen Spruch beinahe auf Anhieb. Lediglich einen Abend brauchte er um ihn zu meistern, dann schossen auch schon die gerufenen Gegenstände auf Harry zu, wenn er den Accio ausführte.

§§§§§§

´Ich bin beeindruckt Harry, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Du diesen Spruch so schnell meisterst!´

´Danke´, schrieb Harry verlegen zurück, ´also was ist jetzt mit dem Neuen Bereichen´.

´Neugierig wie eh und je! Also gut, die nächsten Bereiche, die ich Dir näher bringen will, sind: Theorie der Zaubertränke…´

´Theorie der Zaubertränke, oh man, muss dann denn sein´

´Hör auf zu quengeln, Du bekommst am Ende auch noch ein Schmankerl. Aber zuerst musst Du die anderen Bereiche lernen´

´Also gut! Wie lauten die weiteren Bereiche´

´Also noch Mal von vorne: Theorie der Zaubertränke, magische Völker, das Kräuter Ein mal Eins, Warum auch schwarze Flüche helfen und weiße schaden können, Okklumentik und als Schmankerl, Wie werde ich ein Animagi´

´Ein bitte was…?´, fragte Harry verzweifelt.

´Ein Animagi, aber dazu später.

In der Theorie der Zaubertränke lernst Du, wie der Titel schon sagt, die Theorie, also z.B. warum es so wichtig ist wie viel Grad das Feuer hat, oder wieso man 7 und nicht 8 Mal umrührt usw.

Magische Völker beschreibt die wichtigsten magischen Völker der letzten Jahrhunderte, Die Elfen, die Zentauren, die Riesen, die Veelas, die Vampire, die Humani, die Alben, die Kobolde und die Menschen, wobei ich Dir auch noch die Werwölfe erklären werde.

Das Kräuter Ein mal Eins beschreibt nicht jede einzelne Pflanze, sondern nur die Oberarten, wie z. B. warum Wasserpflanzen für die eine Sache wichtig sind, während Nachtschattengewächse etwas anderes unterstützen usw.

In Warum auch schwarze Flüche helfen und weiße schaden können, beschreibe ich Dir, warum ich Dir Beide Magiearten beibringen werde.

Okklumentik beschreibt, wie man seinen Geist vor äußeren Einflüssen schützen kann und als besonderen Bonus lernt man dadurch auch noch diesen besser zu nutzen!

Und zum Schluß das Schmankerl, Wie werde ich ein Animagi. Darin wird beschrieben, wie Du Dich in ein oder auch mehrere Tiere verwandeln kannst. Von einer einfachen Fliege bis hin zu einem Kaiser-Drachen´.

´Ich werde mich in Tiere verwandeln können?´, schrieb Harry völlig entgeistert.

´Das hängt zwar von Deiner Veranlagung ab, aber von dem was ich bis jetzt von Dir weiß, Ja!´

„Wow", war alles was Harry sagen konnte, danach schlug der Almanach das erste Neue Kapitel auf und Harry versteifte sich in die Theorie der Zaubertränke.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

So kam der Tag, an dem Harry sein Zeugnis bekam. Zwei Tage später sollte er endlich Lucius kennen lernen und so war er schon ziemlich aufgeregt.

§§§§§§

„Und Harry, wie ist Dein Zeugnis ausgefallen?", wurde er von Alexander gefragt, als er nach der Zeugnisvergabe ins Auto stieg.

„Sehr gut Alexander, ich habe fast nur Einsen bekommen", antwortete Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Harry, was ist denn los?", fragte Alexander einfühlsam, während er losfuhr.

„Ach es ist nichts", druckste Harry herum, „oder vielleicht doch, kann ich Dich und Mum nachher unter vier Augen sprechen? Ich muss euch etwas sagen!". Alexander fiel auf, dass Harry seine Frau zum ersten Mal mit Mum tituliert hatte und dies freute ihn wahnsinnig. Gleichzeitig machte er sich aber auch so seine Gedanken, was könnte Harry bloß so dringendes Besprechen wollen?

Harry hatte ähnliche Gedanken, bloß waren seine die, dass er nicht wusste, wie er seinen Eltern die ein zwei Probleme, die er hatte am einfachsten beibringen sollte. Dabei erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch, dass er gerade eben mit seinen Freunden geführt hatte.

**Flashback**

„He Harry, wie ist Dein Zeugnis ausgefallen?", wurde er von Eddy gefragt.

„Gut", antwortete Harry missmutig.

„Harry, was ist mit Dir los? Hat Deine Neue Familie es nicht so gut aufgenommen, dass Du ein Zauberer bist, oder liegt es an etwas anderem?", fragte Raul daraufhin mitfühlend.

„Oh, Scheiße", rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Was meinst Du damit Harry? Soll das heißen, dass Du den Carters noch gar nicht erzählt hast, dass Du ein Zauberer bist?"

„Äh…, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es vergessen", antwortete Harry verlegen.

„Harry, Du musst es ihnen sagen! Wenn sie es anders heraus bekommen sollten, werden sie es Dir vielleicht nie verzeihen!"

„Du hast Recht! Ich werde es ihnen noch heute sagen. Doch das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich so schlecht drauf bin. Ich mache mir Sorgen um unsere Freundschaft, was wird passieren, wenn ich auf meine alte Schule gehe, werden wir uns dann noch so häufig sehen? Ich möchte euch einfach nicht verlieren!"

„Harry, Deine Familie ist echt großartig, sie werden Dir schon erlauben weiter Zeit mit uns zu verbringen", antwortete Vladimir mit fester Überzeugung und schob mit diesen Worten Harry in Richtung Parkplatz, da er wusste, dass dort Mr. Carter auf ihn wartete.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

„Harry, wir sind zu Hause! Willst Du gleich mit uns reden, oder wollen wir erst etwas Essen?"

„Lieber gleich reden, Dad", gestand Harry und sprach dabei auch Alexander unbewusst zum ersten Mal mit Dad an, was Alexanders Herz höher schlagen ließ.

§§§§§§

„Also Harry, worüber wolltest Du mit uns reden?", wurde Harry von Claudia gefragt, als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht leicht zu erklären! Ich habe zwei Probleme oder vielmehr eine Angst und ein Geheimnis, wobei ich bei diesem, Angst wegen eurer Antwort habe", gestand Harry schüchtern.

„Harry, egal was Du hast, Du kannst es uns erzählen! Wir sind jetzt Deine Familie und lieben Dich! Also nur keine Angst erzähl uns Deine Geheimnisse oder Probleme".

„Also gut! Zuerst einmal, kann ich meine Freunde auch weiter im Heim besuchen, obwohl nun Ferien sind und ich demnächst auf eine andere Schule gehe?" /Man, warum ist es so schwer zu erzählen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin? Schon wieder habe ich es nach hinten geschoben!/.

„Natürlich kannst und wirst Du Deine Freunde weiter sehen! Obwohl dafür vielleicht ein Besuch im Heim demnächst nicht mehr nötig sein wird", antwortete Claudia geheimnisvoll.

„Was meinst Du damit, es wäre vielleicht nicht mehr nötig das Heim dafür zu besuchen?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Später Harry! Es muss erst alles in trockenen Tüchern sein, bevor wir es Dir erzählen können".

„Na schön", schmollte Harry ein wenig, der wusste, dass es sinnlos war seine Eltern weiter zu bedrängen.

„Also was ist nun Dein Geheimnis. Keine Angst wir werden Dich nicht weniger lieben, egal was Du sagst!".

„Gut!... Man ist das schwer! Also, es ist so, dass ich etwas anders bin, als die anderen Menschen…"

„Wie meinst Du das?", unterbrach ihn Alexander.

„Nun, wie soll ich mich ausdrücken?"

„Harry! Nur keine Angst! Wir werden Dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!"

„Also gut! Um es auf dem Punkt zu bringen, ich bin ein Zauberer!", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Du bist also ein Zauberer", meinte Alexander leicht amüsiert.

„Dad, bitte! Ich meine es Ernst! Glaub mir".

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber Deine Fantasie ist anscheinend etwas mit Dir durchgegangen! Ich als Mensch der Wissenschaft, kann Dir garantieren, dass es so etwas wie Zauberei nicht gibt!"

„Ach und wie bezeichnest Du dann das!" und damit bewegte Harry wieder seinen Arm in einem bestimmten Muster, wobei er seinen so genannten Zauberstab, also den Ast in der Hand hielt und sprach dabei: „Wingardium Leviosa". Vor Alexanders, Claudias und Malcoms Augen, dieser saß ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer, erhob sich der Couchtisch und schwebte unter die Decke. Claudia, Alexander und Malcom, sahen Harry ungläubig an, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ daraufhin den Tisch wieder zum Boden schweben.

„Warst das wirklich Du?", fragte Alexander, als er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte.

„Ja", kam es leise von Harry.

„Nun gut!" und damit erhob sich Alexander aus seinem Sessel! „Wenn das so ist…" und Harry bekam es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun, „… dann müssen wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um andere Zauberer zu finden, damit Harry vernünftig ausgebildet werden kann!"

„M…, meint ihr das im Ernst? Ihr seid mir nicht böse und wollt mich nicht wieder loswerden?"

„Wie kommst Du den darauf?", fragte Claudia entgeistert, „natürlich werden wir Dich behalten, wir lieben Dich! …Doch Alexander was meintest Du damit andere Zauberer zu finden? Meinst Du es gibt von Harrys Art noch mehr?"

„Nun Schatz, dass ist doch ganz einfach! Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich nur an die Wissenschaft glaube und danach ist Harry unlogisch, doch wenn es ihn gibt und daran besteht wohl kein Zweifel, dann gibt es noch mehr von seiner Art! Es gibt nie nur Einen", beendete Alexander seine Ausführungen.

„Also gut, lasst uns das Thema auf ein anderes Mal verschieben! Jetzt und heute, sollten wir erst einmal die Zeugnisse unserer Söhne feiern! Malcom, dass meinst Du doch auch, oder?"

„Äh.., ja, Dad! Obwohl ich doch ziemlich geschockt bin, bei dem was ich gerade gehört habe", gestand Malcom.

„Magst Du mich immer noch, oder bist Du jetzt sauer?", fragte Harry Malcom, der Angst hatte seinen Bruder zu verlieren.

„Sauer? Ja! Aber nur, weil Du es so lange vor mir geheim gehalten hast! Und als Bruder wirst Du mich ganz gewiss nicht so schnell wieder los!"

Und mit diesen Worten machten sich die Vier auf dem Weg in die Küche um zu Essen und danach in ein nahe gelegenes Lokal zu fahren um mit den Grangers, mit denen sie sich verabredet hatten, zu feiern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erläuterung zu den ausgedachten Sprüchen:

**Ligni ad Acus** ist in meiner FF der Zauberspruch, der ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandelt

**Agnosco Aurae** ist in meiner FF der Zauberspruch, mit dem man durch Berührung erkennt, ob es sich um einen Muggel, Squib oder Zauberer handelt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war das Kapitel 23! Kapitel 24 kommt in einer Woche! Ich bin mir zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, aber voraussichtlich wird es: Besuch in der Winkelgasse, heißen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allgemeiner Teil:

Den Zwischenstand bei der Paarings-Abstimmung, werde ich im nächsten Kapitel veröffentlichen. Das liegt daran, dass ich nun auch bei fanfiction.de diese Abstimmung angefangen habe und im nächsten Kapitel deren Stimmen mit einbringen kann. Außerdem, möchte ich hier mitteilen, dass die Adoption, dass Paaring noch nicht entschieden hat, so wie das einige annehmen! Ich wollte bloß alle Möglichkeiten offen halten.

Den Almanach und auch Anubis habe ich zu meiner Schande wirklich ziemlich vernachlässigt! Ich hoffe das in einen der nächsten Kapiteln wieder zu ändern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ina Bauer: Das hängt ganz davon ab, was Du unter „zu ihrem Vorteil" verstehst.

An Wild Terminator: Wie im allgemeinen Teil beschrieben, wollte ich mit der Adoption, der Paaringswahl nicht vorweg greifen, alles ist noch möglich.

An Snape126: Ich bin mir noch immer nicht ganz sicher ob es zu einer Adoption kommt und wenn ja bei wem ich die Drei unterbringen werde. Den Almanach werde ich versuchen wieder öfters ins Spiel zu bringen, versprochen! Was Hermine angeht, so werden wir noch einige Kapitel darauf warten müssen. Zur Länge der FF, zurzeit gehe ich von ca.60 Kapiteln und einer Wortzahl von ca. 270.000 aus.

An Tybman: In gewisser Weiße schon! Auf alle Fälle freut es mich, dass die Greichtsverhandlung bei Dir gut ankam.

An marie.soledad: Ich weiß es noch nicht genau, aber zurzeit, sieht es so aus, dass die anderen Drei ebenfalls adoptiert werden! Von wem? Kein Kommentar!

An Moanah: Ich hoffe doch, dass mit der einen review, wird sich in Zukunft ändern! (grins)

An michi-sky: Erst einmal HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH zum Geburtstag! So und nun zu Deinen Fragen, ich werde versuchen ab und zu in Rückblenden einzubringen. Allerdings wollte ich auch Mal vorankommen, da ich sonst nie nach Hogwarts komme. Es ist übrigens nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, dass es so scheint ich hätte mich bei den Paarings schon für Hermine entschieden. Alles soll und ist noch möglich!

An Merowinger: Es freut mich, dass Du findest, dass ich immer flüssiger schreibe! Ich hoffe, dass ich das auch weiter beibehalten kann.

An DKub: Wie schon im allgemeinen Teil beschrieben, ist bei den Paarings noch nichts entschieden! Was die Adoption angeht, so bin ich mir selber noch nicht sicher wie und was ich mit den Dreien machen soll!

An Alex Black5: Ich hoffe doch, dass sie sich nur zieht, aber nicht uninteressant oder gar langweilig wird! Harry wird jedenfalls erst so gegen Kapitel 31, 32 nach Hogwarts kommen!

An odin: Ja, bei der Unterschrift fiel mir einfach kein Name mehr ein! Um ehrlich zu sein fällt es mir mittlerweile schon schwer, neue Personen und damit auch Namen in die FF einzubringen. Die Zeit musste ich etwas strecken, sonst würde es noch ewig dauern, bis Harry nach Hogwarts kommt.

An natsucat, Tifferny Tonks, Hermine Potter, blut, Drizzt Do'Urden, H4rry, Battleax, Basti, Spawn83, HAC.Potter, cetacea89 und Minerva McGonagall ende42: Danke für eure Reviews! Wenn ihr Fragen hatte, so wurden sie ja schon im allgemeinen Teil beantwortet, deswegen nur diese kurze Antwort! Bis zum nächsten Chap und hoffentlich eurer nächsten review! chaine

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

euer,

chaine

PS: Ich hoffe wieder auf einige reviews! Vielleicht ja auch einmal von einigen Schwarzlesern!


	24. Besuch in der Winkelgasse

Hi,

wie letzte Woche versprochen, hier das vorläufige Ergebnis in der Paaringswahl. Am Ende, werde ich noch einmal die Namen der reviewer nennen, deren Voting ich noch nicht bekommen bzw. überlesen habe. Falls ihr euch wundert, warum ich erst heute update, ich hatte gestern ein TT-Punktspiel und deswegen keine Zeit dafür. Sorry deswegen noch mal! Hier jetzt das Voting:

Ginny: 44

Hermine: 52

Slytherin: 7

So, nun aber das nächste Kapitel:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**24. Besuch in der Winkelgasse**

Die nächsten zwei Tage, vergingen wie im Flug und so kam er Tag, an dem Lucius Malfoy die Carters wieder besuchen wollte schneller als gedacht.

Harry war schon am frühen Morgen auf den Beinen und machte seine Morgenübungen. Danach bereitete er wie immer das Frühstück vor und wartete sehnsüchtig darauf, dass Alexander, Claudia und Malcom erschienen. Was aber im anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es gerade einmal 6:30 Uhr in den Ferien war, doch etwas utopisch schien.

Da dies auch Harry einsah, begab er sich zurück auf sein Zimmer und beschäftigte sich wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit mit seinen Almanach, wobei es sich Anubis nicht nehmen ließ ihm dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten. Nebenbei übte er aber auch immer wieder die schon bekannten Sprüche, die mittlerweile, dank seiner Hartnäckigkeit, die Zahl 11 erreicht hatte.

**Flashback**

´Ok, ok, Harry ich gebe auf, sonst habe ich ja gar keine Ruhe mehr. Ich werde Dir also neben dem Stupor, dem Protego, dem Wingardium Leviosa, dem Ligni ad Acus, und dem Agnosco Magician noch 5 weitere Sprüche beibringen! Einen kennst Du ja schon, den Accio! Dann hätten wir da noch Expelliarmus, Enervate, Serpensortia, Finite und Curas.

Also der Expelliarmus ist ein weiterer Angriffszauber, jedoch auch wenn er keine hohe Magie erfordert, doch ein ziemlich wichtiger. Er ist ein Entwaffnungszauber, der Deinen Gegner den Zauberstab entreißt. Da die meisten Zauberer keine Stablose Magie beherrschen, ist er also äußerst wirkungsvoll.

Dann hätten wir da den Enervate, dies ist der Gegenspruch zum Stupor. Er erweckt also die Person wieder, die durch einen Stupor getroffen wurde.

Gut, dann hätten wir da noch Serpensortia! Eigentlich kein Spruch, den ich jemanden beibringen würde, aber in Deinem speziellen Fall, halte ich es doch für angebracht. Jedoch bitte ich Dich ihn nur im Notfall zu benutzen, da er Dein anderes Geheimnis aufdecken könnte. Es ist ein Spruch, der eine Schlange heraufbeschwört!

Der Spruch Finite beendet die meisten Beschwörungen, so auch den Spruch Serpensortia.

Und zu guter letzt, Curas! Dies ist ein Spruch, der leichte Schnittwunden heilt!´

**Flashback Ende**

„Oh man, wie lange dauert der Vormittag den noch", muffelte Harry in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er auf die Uhr sah.

Kaum hatte er dies allerdings gesagt, da wurde er auch schon zum Frühstück gerufen.

§§§§§§

„Ah Harry, da bist Du ja endlich! Aber es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen auch in Deinen Ferien das Frühstück zu machen! Du hättest ruhig ausschlafen können".

„Das wollte ich ja eigentlich auch, aber ich konnte heute einfach nicht weiter schlafen, ich bin wegen heute Nachmittag zu aufgeregt".

„Das kann ich gut verstehen Harry. Versuche Dich aber trotzdem etwas in Geduld zu üben. Es ist immerhin erst 9 Uhr und Lucius hat sich erst für um 14 Uhr angemeldet!", versuchte ihn Alexander zu beruhigen.

„Das sagst Du so einfach! Ich bin so aufgeregt, dass mir nicht einmal die leichtesten Dinge gelingen!"

§§§§§§

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand Harry wieder in seinem Zimmer, Malcom wollte zwar mit ihm etwas unternehmen, doch Harry sagte darauf nur, dass er zu nervös sei und lieber etwas lesen wollte.

§§§§§§

:Anubis! Ich bin einfach so aufgeregt! Hast Du nicht einen Vorschlag, was ich machen könnte um mich ein wenig abzulenken?:

:Sssolange Du nicht wieder diesssen blöden Ssstupor Fluch an mir ausssprobierssst und mich dann wieder erweckssst issst esss mir egal: zischelte Anubis beleidigt, da er als Harrys Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste.

:Nun sei doch nicht eingeschnappt, immerhin hat es sofort geklappt und einen besseren Partner zum üben konnte ich mir gar nicht wünschen. Immerhin konntest Du mir erzählen was Du gefüllt hast!:

:Ich bin Dir wirklich eine grosssse Ssstütze. Alssso gut, on mir ausss darfssst Du sssogar diessse Sssprüche weiter üben:

/Das funktioniert doch immer wieder! Pack Anubis bei seiner Eitelkeit und er schwenkt um, wie eine Fahne im Wind!/.

:Danke Anubis, was würde ich bloß ohne Dich machen!:

:Dich zu Tode langweilen!:

:Da hast Du wohl Recht! Aber ich glaube ich werde erst einmal weiter lernen, sonst wird der Almanach noch sauer und danach ein wenig zaubern. So müsste ich doch die verdammte Zeit überbrücken können bis Mr. Malfoy kommt!:

§§§§§§

Trotz des Lernens und dem Zaubern, verging die Zeit für Harry ziemlich schleppend und so war er froh, als Claudia ihm um kurz nach elf mitteilte, dass es um 12 Essen geben sollte. Kaum hatte er dies gehört, da hatte er auch schon einen Entschluss gefasst. Schnellen Schrittes lief er die Treppe hinunter und kam keine Minute später in der Küche an.

„Mum, kann ich das Essen zubereiten? Ich halte die Anspannung kaum noch aus und ich glaube damit könnte ich mich ein wenig ablenken!"

„Bist Du Dir da sicher? Ich meine schön und gut, Dein Frühstück ist die Wucht, aber wir reden hier vom Mittagessen?!"

„Erinnerst Du Dich an die Essen die ihr immer von den Dursleys vorgesetzt bekommen habt?"

„Oh ja, man kann sagen über die Dursleys, was man will, aber kochen konnte dies Petunia! Wenn ich nur an ihre Ente in Aspik denke, läuft mir schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Ich muss gestehen, ich kann nicht annährend so gut kochen, wie diese Frau".

„Ähm…, Mum, diese Essen, wie soll ich es Dir sagen? Die habe ich gemacht! Ich koche schon die Essen für die Dursleys, seid ich vier Jahre bin!"

„D…, die…, diese Essen hast Du gemacht?", rief Claudia geschockt, „und das schon seid Du vier Jahre bist?". Claudia wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie davon halten sollte und ließ sich erschöpft in einen Küchenstuhl sinken.

Harry fand das alles ziemlich lustig: „Ja Mum und wie ich Dir damals schon beim Frühstückzubereiten mitteilte, mache ich das gerne. Besonders dann, wenn ich dazu nicht gezwungen werde! Also bitte lass mich das Essen zubereiten, Du kannst ja gerne dabei bleiben und mir helfen, ok?"

„Jetzt werde ich also schon zur Hilfskraft degradiert", meinte Claudia daraufhin amüsiert, „aber ok, wenn Du meinst Du schaffst das und es lenkt dich ab, dann mal los!".

§§§§§§

Claudia staunte nicht schlecht, als sie sah, wie gut Harry in der Küche war. Jeder Handgriff saß perfekt und man konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht verwähren, dass er zum kochen geboren war! Nach gut 20 Minuten kamen dann auch Malcom und Alexander in die Küche, da sie vom köstlichen Duft, der daraus hervor kam, wie magisch angezogen wurden.

„Schatz, was bereitest Du uns denn da Feines zu? Das duftet ja einfach himmlisch?"

„Tja mein lieber Alexander, dass Lob kannst Du getrost Harry geben, ich bin nur die Zuschauerin!"

„Harry? Soll das heißen Harry bereitet das Essen zu?", fragte Alexander sichtlich irritiert.

„Ja mein Lieber und wie ich anmerken darf, fantastisch! Allerdings ist der Grund dafür weniger erfreulich!"

„Wie meinst Du das Liebes?"

„Harry kann deswegen so gut kochen, da er es seit er vier ist für die Dursleys machen musste! Ja ich merke Du verstehst, all die Köstlichkeiten die uns die Dursleys vorsetzten, gingen auf Harrys Konto".

„Harry? Ist das wahr?", sprach ihn daraufhin Alexander leise an.

„Mhm, ja, aber da ist nicht schlimm! Ich liebe das Kochen und Backen und auch wenn ich es bei den Dursleys nicht ganz freiwillig tat, so tat ich es doch gerne! Doch für euch zu kochen, bereitet mir besonderes vergnügen und als Bonuspunkt lenkt es mich auch noch ab".

„Na wenn Du meinst! Aber wir wollen nicht, dass Du Dich dazu verpflichtet fühlst. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, es duftet einfach köstlich!" und damit verließen Malcom und Alexander die Küche.

Claudia konnte nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schütteln.

/Fühl Dich zu nichts verpflichtet sagt er und macht dabei Harry so ein Kompliment, dass ich ihn jetzt bestimmt gar nicht mehr aus der Küche bekomme! Jedenfalls nicht in den Ferien! Na warte mein Lieber, darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen!/.

Harry Gedanken dagegen dachten genau das, was Claudia schon vermutete.

/Eigentlich könnte ich ja in den Ferien immer das Essen zubereiten, es ist ein guter Test für Zaubertränke und macht mir Spaß! Und anscheinend würden sich Malcom und Dad darüber auch freuen/.

§§§§§§

„Das Essen war einfach vorzüglich Harry", sprach Alexander Harry nach dem Essen an und streichelte dabei seinen gut gefüllten Bauch.

„Ja, mein Mann hat Recht! Doch Alexander denk überhaupt nicht daran, dass Harry das andauert macht! Dies war eine Ausnahme. Harry soll sich auf die Schule konzentrieren und ansonsten so viel Spaß wie möglich haben! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aber Mum, mir macht es doch Spaß", versuchte Harry einzugreifen.

„Ich weiß Harry, doch Du sollst Deine Freizeit nicht in der Küche verbringen! Ich bin aber bereit zu einem Kompromiss!"

„Wie meinst Du das Mum?"

„Wenn Dir das Kochen wirklich so viel Spaß macht, so kannst Du einmal in der Woche das Essen zubereiten. Einmal! Bist Du damit einverstanden?"

Harry, der merkte, dass dies endgültig war, nickte zögerlich: „Also gut! Aber in den Ferien, darf ich Dir des Öfteren helfen?! Wenn die Schule wieder anfängt werde ich es dann auf einmal beschränken, ok?"

„Abgemacht", sagte daraufhin Claudia und lächelte ihn an.

§§§§§§

Harry verbrachte die nächste Stunde wieder in seinem Zimmer und lernte, bzw. probierte noch einmal den einen oder anderen Zauber aus. Um Punkt 14 Uhr klingelte es dann an der Tür. So schnell wie Harry die Treppe runter war, konnten die anderen gar nicht reagieren und so sahen sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wie ein völlig aus der Puste wirkender Harry die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo, ich bin Lucius Malfoy!", wurde Harry von dem Mann vor der Tür begrüßt, „Du musst Harry Potter sein" und dabei streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen.

Was dann geschah, hätte niemand erwartet. Denn als Harry die Hand ergriff, platzte auch schon ein Satz aus seinem Mund: „Sie sind ein Zauberer?!"

Lucius entwich das bisschen Farbe, das er besaß, aus dessen Gesicht: „Wie meinst Du das? Und dabei schob er sich schnell an Harry vorbei ins Haus und schloss die Tür.

„Harry James Potter! Wie kommst Du darauf, dass Lucius ein Zauberer ist", wurde Harry energisch von Alexander gefragt.

„Ich habe es gespürt", gestand Harry zögerlich.

„Du hast es gespürt?", fragte ein mittlerweile kalkweißer Lucius. „Wie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es einfach gespürt! Sind sie nun einer, oder nicht?"

„Lucius, Du musst entschuldigen, aber wie soll ich es erklären? Solltest Du keiner sein, dann hört sich das jetzt alles total verrückt an, aber wir haben vor kurzen herausgefunden, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist und nun ja… ach verdammt, bist Du nun einer oder weist Du mich gleich in die Klapse ein?", sprach Alexander nun Lucius völlig aufgelöst und nervös an.

Lucius dagegen musste sich erst einmal setzen.

„Bitte Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie ein Zauberer sind, dann sagen sie es!"

/Was soll ich bloß machen, wenn ich es verneine und Harry in zwei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommt, habe ich meinen Einfluss bei ihm verloren! Doch wenn ich es zugebe was dann? Arrgh, das ist doch zum Haare ausreißen! Also gut, wenn ich meine Vorteile nicht verlieren will, dann muss ich wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und es zugeben!/.

„Also schön Harry, ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso Du der Annahme bist, dass Du ein Zauberer wärst und wieso Du zu fühlen meinst, dass ich einer bin, aber ja Du hast Recht ich bin ein Zauberer!"

„Lucius, Du bist wirklich ein Zauberer?", fragte Alexander perplex, doch man sah ihm die Erleichterung an, dass er sich nicht zum Affen gemacht hatte.

„Ja Alexander, doch können wir uns vielleicht in eurem Wohnzimmer weiter unterhalten und könnte ich vielleicht einen Cognac oder etwas Ähnliches bekommen?"

„Einen Cognac, kommt sofort", antwortete Claudia, die ebenfalls sichtlich erleichtert war, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt hatte.

§§§§§§

Fünf Minuten später saßen die drei Erwachsenen sowie Malcom und Harry im Wohnzimmer. Lucius nahm gerade einen großen Schluck Cognac, als Harrys Stimme die Stille durchbrach: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie ein Zauberer sind, heißt das dann, dass meine Eltern auch welche waren?".

„Ich glaube um Dir das alles zu erklären, muss ich weiter ausholen, doch bevor ich das mache, hätte ich selber an Dich eine Frage, wie konntest Du fühlen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und wieso weißt Du, dass Du einer bist? Und Ihr Alexander und Claudia, wieso habt ihr ihm das geglaubt?"

„Was würdest Du denn glauben Lucius, wenn Dein Sohn auf einmal sagt, das er ein Zauberer ist und zum Beweis diesen Couchtisch in die Höhe schweben lässt?".

„Er hat was?", rief Lucius aufgebracht! „Das kann unmöglich sein, er ist doch erst 9 Jahre, woher hat er überhaupt einen Zauberstab und woher weiß er wie der Spruch heißt?"

„Ja Harry, jetzt wo Lucius es sagt, woher hast Du den Stab? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass Du einen in der Hand hattest? Und woher wusstest Du wie der Spruch heißt?!", fragte jetzt Alexander.

„Äh…, nun ja, wie soll ich es erklären? Den Spruch hatte ich aus einem Buch, dass ich auf dem Flohmarkt fand! Ich fand es interessant, wie in diesem dieser Zauber beschrieben wurde und habe ihn ausprobiert. Zuerst hat es nicht geklappt, aber ich fand es ganz spaßig, die Bewegungsabläufe nachzumachen. Als ich dann nach einem halben Jahr der Versuche immer noch keine sichtbaren Erfolge hatte, wollte ich schon aufgeben, als ich im Park einen Ast entdeckte, der dem Stab auf der Abbildung zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Ich habe ihn mit nach Hause genommen und Viola, es hat funktioniert"

/Man allmählich werde ich mir selber unheimlich, wie ich mit Halbwahrheiten, ohne rot zu werden um mich schmeiße!/.

Lucius war währen Harrys Erklärung immer weißer geworden. Doch als er das mit dem Ast hörte, verschluckte er vor lauter Schreck den Schluck Cognac, den er gerade zu sich genommen hatte. Laut hustet, machte er sich deswegen wieder bemerkbar.

„Lucius, was ist mit Dir?", fragte Claudia besorgt.

Lucius sah daraufhin Harry nur bestürzt an, bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Soll das heißen, Du hast mit einem simplen Ast gezaubert und das ohne Anleitung? Kann ich den Ast vielleicht einmal sehen?"

„Ja natürlich" und damit war Harry aufgesprungen und lief in sein Zimmer, um den Ast zu holen.

„Lucius, was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest Du den Teufel persönlich gesehen".

„So könnte man es ausdrücken! Was Harry gerade beschrieben hat ist normalerweise unmöglich! Zaubern ohne Zauberstab können nur die größten Zauberer, aber dazu noch ohne Lehrer und in diesem Alter, unmöglich, einfach unmöglich!"

„Da bin ich wieder! Hier Mr. Malfoy der Stab" und damit reichte Harry Lucius den Ast.

/Das ist ein stinknormaler Ast! Kein magischer Kern, kein besonderes Holz, einfach ein Ast, das kann nicht sein! Oder vielleicht doch, hat er es deswegen geschafft den dunklen Lord zu besiegen? Ich muss es wissen! Verdammt, wie ist es möglich, dass dieses Kind mich so aus der Fassung bringt! Ich bin ein Malfoy verdammt!/.

„Lucius und was meinst Du? Ist es vielleicht ein Zauberstab, den Harry durch Zufall gefunden hat?", fragte Claudia hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein Claudia, das ist ein gewöhnlicher Ast! Harry könntest Du mir den Zauber zeigen, den Du angewendet hast?" und damit reichte er Harry den Ast zurück.

Harry nickte bestätigend und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Dann machte er die schon bekannte Armbewegung und sprach dabei: „Wingardium Leviosa" und zu Lucius entsetzen, erhob sich der Couchtisch und schwebte unter die Decke!

Lucius konnte daraufhin seine Maske nicht länger aufrecht erhalten und fing wie ein überraschtes Kind an zu stottern: „D.., da…, das ka…, kann ni…, nicht sein!" und dabei fiel ihm das Cognacglas aus der Hand.

„Lucius, oh mein Gott, Alexander ich glaube Lucius hat einen Schock" und damit wollte Claudia schon zu Lucius eilen.

„Das ist unmöglich, aber ich habe es gerade gesehen, aber das was ich gesehen habe, kann nicht sein!", brabbelte Lucius währenddessen in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart und ohne daran zu denken, wo er gerade war, war er auch schon mit einem „plopp" verschwunden!

„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Claudia in den Raum hinein.

„Keine Ahnung ich schätze mal, dass gesehene hat ihn etwas umgehauen! Auf alle Fälle können wir jetzt sicher sein, dass er wirklich ein Zauberer ist, so wie er verschwunden ist!", antwortete Alexander achselzuckend.

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als Alexander das sagte, erschien Lucius in der Eingangshalle seines Manors.

„Lucius, da bist Du ja wieder! Wie ist es gelaufen?", wurde er von seiner Frau begrüßt, doch als sie näher auf ihm zuging und sah, wie er aussah, änderte sich ihr Ton von neugierig in besorgt: „Lucius, alles ok? Du siehst fürchterlich aus! Ist irgendetwas passiert, als Du diesen Potter besucht hast?"

„Etwas passiert? Etwas passiert? Ich sage Dir was passiert ist! Dieser Potter beherrscht stablose Magie und das mit noch nicht einmal 9 Jahren! Hast Du gehört Zissa, stablos mit 9 Jahren! Und dann hat er auch noch gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und zwar nur dadurch, dass er mich angefasst hat!" und damit fiel er erschöpft in einen Sessel.

Narzissa hatte Lucius in aller Ruhe zugehört, zwar war sie ziemlich überrascht, was sie zu hören bekam, doch arbeitete ihr Verstand bereits auf Hochtouren, wie man daraus seinen Vorteil ziehen könnte.

„Lucius, beruhige Dich erst einmal und erzähle dann von Anfang an!"

Also erzählte Lucius, nachdem er sich zwei Glas Cognac genehmigt hatte, was im Hause Carter vorgefallen war. Als er geendet hatte beherrschte kurzzeitig Stille dem Raum, bevor sich Narzissa räusperte und zu sprechen begann: „Da scheint ja Potter wirklich dieses Wunderkind zu sein, dass alle erhoffen! Nun gut, Dein abrupter Aufbruch war zwar nicht so gut, aber auch das können wir noch zu unseren Vorteil verwenden. Im Großen und Ganzen, sehe ich bei dieser Situation keine Nachteile".

„Aber Zissa, was redest Du den da! Es ist Harry Potter der das alles kann! Unser Feind!"

„Wer sagt den, dass er unser Feind ist. Der dunkle Lord ist fort. Zwar nicht für immer, daran glaube ich einfach nicht, aber zurzeit. Wenn wir die Fäden geschickt im Hintergrund zu ziehen verstehen, dann gehen wir so oder so als Sieger vom Feld"

„Du sprichst in Rätseln Liebes", antwortete Lucius.

„Also gut, folgendes, Du wirst Harry Potter und die Carters über seine Herkunft aufklären. Wie Du mir Potter und die Carters beschrieben hast, werden sie etwas gegen die Aufmerksamkeit haben, die Potter in unserer Welt hat und werden bestimmt seine Narbe tarnen, wenn Du ihnen unsere Welt zeigst. Und Du wirst sie ihnen zeigen, um weiter Einfluss auf Potter nehmen zu können. Außerdem wirst Du ihnen noch erzählen, dass Du ein Spion oder so etwas beim dunklen Lord warst, da du zwar einen Grossteil seiner Beweggründe Beführwortes, aber das grausame Abschlachten der Muggel verurteilt hast. Das werden Potter und die Carters bestimmt verstehen und so kannst Du Dich in der Zauberwelt wie immer verhalten, Potter aber versuchen langsam in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken. Gleichzeitig hättest Du den besten Führsprecher den man sich wünschen kann, wenn die Lichtseite gewinnen sollte".

„Das ist genial Liebes! Am besten ich werde sie morgen wieder besuchen und ihnen etwas von der Zauberwelt erzählen" und damit genehmigte er sich ein weiteres Glas Cognac.

§§§§§§

Harry unterdessen war ziemlich nervös, hätte er den ersten Bekannten seiner Eltern vergrault oder würde er wiederkommen. Er wusste es einfach nicht und war deswegen den restlichen Tag das reinste Nervenbündel. Zum Glück der Carters, sollte sich das aber am darauf folgenden Tag wieder legen!

§§§§§§

Harrys Sonntagvormittag verlief für Harry bis 10 Uhr alles andere als gut, was auch Alexander, Claudia und Malcom auffiel. Doch genau in dem Augenblick, als sie sich entschlossen Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, hörten sie einen Knall im Wohnzimmer und als die Vier dorthin eilten, sahen sie Lucius Malfoy in eben diesem stehen.

„Alexander, Claudia entschuldigt mein plötzliches Auftauchen, doch ich dachte ich müsste wegen gestern noch einiges klar und richtig stellen".

„Lucius, schön Dich wieder zu sehen! Doch sag einmal, können alle Zauberer so einfach in ein Haus eindringen?"

„Ja und Nein, wenn sie die Koordinaten kennen ja ansonsten eher nein und sie müssen natürlich die Technik dafür beherrschen. Doch wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Im sitzen redet es sich leichter".

„Oh ja, natürlich, setz Dich doch, kann ich Dir etwas anbieten, einen Kaffee vielleicht", sagte Claudia daraufhin.

„Ein Kaffee wäre nett!" und damit setzten sich die Männer hin, während Claudia in die Küche eilte um den Kaffee zu holen.

„Entschuldigt meinen plötzlichen Aufbruch gestern", begann Lucius, als alle Platz genommen hatten, „aber die ganzen Ereignisse waren doch etwas zu viel für mich! Obwohl, eigentlich hätte man es ja erwarten können, bei dem Jungen der vor mir sitzt" und dabei sah er Harry an.

„Wie meinst Du das? Wieso hätte man das bei Harry erwarten können?", fragte Claudia nach.

„Wo soll ich da anfangen? Stellt euch schon mal auf eine längere Erklärung mit einigen schockierenden Details ein! Vor etwas mehr als 8 Jahren herrschte in der Zauberwelt ein Krieg, der allgemein bekannt war als der Krieg zwischen gut und böse! Ich sah und sehe das etwas anders, dazu aber später. Jedenfalls, auf der so genannten guten Seite war der Anführer ein Zauberer mit dem Namen Dumbledore, auf der so genannten bösen Seite, der dunkle Lord! Der dunkle Lord war grausam gegenüber seiner Feinde und alle hatten Angst vor ihm. Nun um es abzukürzen, er griff die Potters an und tötete sie mit dem Todesfluch Avada Kedarva. Dieser Fluch gilt als absolut unblockbar. Mit diesem Fluch zielte er auch auf Harry, doch dann geschah das Unmögliche. Harry Potter, ein Baby von noch nicht einmal einem Jahr, blockte diesen Fluch und schleuderte ihn auf den dunklen Lord zurück. Dies führte dazu, das der dunkle Lord starb, dass nimmt man jedenfalls an, da man keine Leiche fand! Harry hingegen behielt nichts weiter, als diese blitzförmige Narbe" und dabei zeigt er auf Harrys Stirn.

Harry und die Carters waren mittlerweile alle kalkweiß und sprachlos.

„Dieser dunkle Lord wollte mich töten?", durchbrach Harry die Stille.

„Ja Harry und weil Du das Überlebt hast, bist Du in unserer Welt berühmt!"

„Ich bin berühmt?"

„Ja Harry, Du bist berühmt, jedes Kind kennt Deinen Namen und jeder Erwachsene Deine Geschichte!"

„Lucius, wenn das wahr ist und ich zweifle nicht an Deinen Worten, dann kann sich Harry in eurer Welt niemals frei bewegen, oder?", fragte Claudia.

„Jein, keiner weiß, wie Harry Potter aussieht, nur seine Narbe ist legendär! Es wäre also ein leichtes ihn bis zu seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts zu tarnen".

„Lucius, ich hätte da noch zwei Fragen", mischte sich jetzt Alexander ein, „und zwar was meinst Du mit seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts und was meintest Du damit Du sahst und siehst das anders? Warst Du auf der Seite de Dunklen Lords?"

Claudias und Harrys Gesichter wurden noch weißer, als sie ohnehin schon waren und eine gewisse Angst machte sich bei ihnen bemerkbar.

„Ich muss zugeben Alexander, Du achtest auf die Feinheiten! Aber um Deine Fragen zu beantworten, ein Kind das zaubern kann, bekommt normalerweise ab seinem elften Geburtstag eine Mitteilung, dass er in Hogwarts oder einer anderen Zauberschule aufgenommen wurde. Dort gehen diese Kinder dann sieben Jahre hin und lernen das Ein mal Eins der Zauberei! Schulbeginn ist immer der 1te September", antwortete Lucius, machte dann ein kleine Pause, in der er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm, bevor er fort fuhr: „Zu Deiner anderen Frage, ich habe viele Standpunkte, die der dunkle Lord verkörpert hat befürwortet. So war er zum Beispiel der Meinung, dass es keine reine schwarze und weiße Magie gibt. Sie müssen wissen, schwarze Magie gilt in der Zauberwelt als böse und dies versuchte der dunkle Lord zu widerlegen. Oder Vampire, ich weiß sie als Muggel… oh Entschuldigung, so nennen wir in der Zauberwelt Menschen die über keine Magie verfügen! Jedenfalls denken sie es sind blutrünstige Bestien und auch in der Zauberwelt werden sie als Wesen zweiter Klasse angesehen, doch in Wirklichkeit sind sie intelligente Wesen, die ein normales Leben verdient hätten, so sehe ich das zumindest. Nur die Art, wie der dunkle Lord versuchte seine Ziele durchzusetzen, fand ich schlecht, jedoch nicht die Ziele an sich. Und ja, viele denken, ich war auf seiner Seite, wegen meiner Meinung, doch ich war neutral. Ich hoffe ihr könnt meinen Standpunkt nachvollziehen!"

Kurze Zeit, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die wieder von Harry durchbrochen wurde: „Ich glaube ihnen Mr. Malfoy. Als was zum Beispiel gilt eigentlich der Spruch, den ich gestern ausgeführt habe? Schwarz oder Weiß?"

„Als Weißer, warum fragst Du?", wollte Lucius erstaunt wissen und auch die andren sahen ihn fragend an.

„Na ja, wenn ich diesen Spruch bei einem Menschen ausgeführt hätte und ihn dann wieder aufgehoben hätte, sagen wir über einer Klippe, so hätte ich diesen ohne Probleme töten können! Ich glaube, dass der Sprecher selber einen Spruch gut oder böse macht und somit stimme ich da schon ihnen zu. Und die Wesen, solange ich nichts über sie weiß, habe ich auch nicht das Recht eine Meinung kund zu tun!"

Alexander und Claudia sahen daraufhin Harry voller Stolz an, während Lucius nur ungläubig aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass ich von dem dunklen Lord nichts halte! Mord ist keine Lösung! Wissen sie eigentlich wie er richtig hieß oder heißt?"

„Wir sprechen seinen Namen nicht aus, Harry!", antwortete Lucius zögerlich.

„Das ist falsch, Lucius", mischte sich nun wieder Alexander ein, „man muss dem bösen immer offen gegenüber treten und es somit auch beim Namen nennen! Zuviel Schlechtes konnte gedeihen, weil man es versuchte zu verleugnen! Harry, wenn Du irgendwann seinen Namen erfährst, so möchte ich Dich hiermit bitten, diesen auch zu benutzen!"

„Ja Dad"

„Verzeih, wenn ich ihn nicht nenne, aber meine Meinung dazu ist anscheinend schon zu festgefahren! Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn wir demnächst einmal zusammen die Zauberwelt besuchen, es gibt eine Einkaufsstraße mitten in London, sie heißt Winkelgasse, dort könnte ihr einige nützliche Sachen finden und danach könnt ihr euch bei uns zu Hause ein richtiges Zaubererhaus anschauen? Allerdings wäre es gut, wenn ihr dafür Harry etwas tarnen würdet! Mindestens seine Narbe!"

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee Lucius, was hältst Du gleich von morgen? Ich schätze Harry kann es kaum erwarten, oder Harry?"

„Das wäre großartig", rief Harry aufgeregt!

„Also morgen", antwortete Lucius. „Es gibt in London einen Pub, er heißt „Zum tropfenden Kessel", es ist ein sehr unscheinbares Lokal in der Charing Cross Road und nur Zauberern fällt er auf! Aber mit Harry, dürfte das ja kein Problem sein, ich würde vorschlagen wir treffen uns da morgen so gegen…?"

„Da ich ebenfalls Ferien habe, so gegen 10 Uhr, wenn es Dir genehm ist Lucius?"

„Gegen 10 Uhr wäre ok, bis dann!" und damit verschwand er wieder mit einem „plopp".

§§§§§§

Harry hatte zwar kaum etwas über seine Eltern erfahren, doch hatte er dies vollkommen verdrängt, viel zu sehr fieberte er den morgigen Tag entgegen, wo er zum ersten Mal einen Schritt in die Zauberwelt machen würde.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen, fuhren die Carters gegen 9 Uhr in Richtung Innenstadt. Sie parkten in einem Parkhaus in der Nähe der Charing Cross Road und suchten dann in dieser das Lokal. Wie Lucius schon erwähnt hatte, wären die Carters daran vorbei gelaufen, hätte Harry nicht plötzlich Stopp gerufen und auf eben dieses gezeigt.

„Harry? Ist hier das Lokal zum tropfenden Kessel?", fragte Claudia unsicher.

„Ja, seht er ihn nicht? Warte, ich führe euch in den Pub" und so nahm er die Carters bei den Händen und ging durch die Tür.

„Wow, hierher hätten wir nie gefunden. Harry, weißt Du was für ein Zauber das auf dem Lokal ist?"

„Nein Mum, leider nicht! Dad, kannst Du mir sagen wie spät es ist?"

„20 Minuten vor 10 Uhr. Wir haben also noch Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir etwas trinken, während wir warten?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee", antwortete Claudia und so setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und warteten auf den Wirt. Harry war währenddessen etwas nervös, würde das Make-up halten, würde er unerkannt bleiben, oder war ihr Täuschungsversuch doch ein wenig plump!

„Hallo die Herrschaften! Sie scheinen das erste Mal im Tropfenden Kessel zu sein, kann ich ihnen helfen?", wurden sie von Tom dem Wirt angesprochen.

„Nein danke, sie brauchen uns nicht zu helfen, wir erwarten jemanden. Könnten sie uns in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht etwas zu trinken bringen? 2 Kaffee und 2 Kakao?"

„Selbstverständlich" und damit ging Tom, um die Getränke zu holen.

§§§§§§

20 Minuten später, die Carters hatten gerade ihre Getränke ausgetrunken, flammte der in der Ecke liegende Kamin grün auf. Interessiert schauten sie in die grünen hoch schlagenden Flammen. Was dann kam, ließ mal wieder erkennen, dass sich die Carters und Harry in der Zauberwelt überhaupt nicht auskannten, den aus den Flammen trat ein Mann, den sie als Lucius Malfoy erkannten und ging auf die geschockt Blickenden zu.

„Lucius, schön Dich zu sehen, kannst Du uns erklären, was Du gerade gemacht hast?"

„Aber natürlich Alexander, doch wollen wir uns nicht beim gehen unterhalten, hier drinnen gibt es, um ehrlich zu sein, etwas zu viele Ohren, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine".

Zwar nickte Alexander und die Carters und Harry standen au, um zu gehen, doch im inneren dachte er, was denn so wichtig wäre, dass es keiner hören sollte.

Beim Rausgehen zahlte Alexander noch schnell die Getränke und folgte dann Lucius und den anderen auf den Hinterhof.

§§§§§§

Im Hinterhof angekommen, fragten sich die Carters und Harry, was sie hier sollten. Doch als Lucius unbeirrt weiter auf die Hinterwand zuging, kam ihnen der Verdacht, dass dies bestimmt wieder eine Art Zauber war, der Unbefugte vom betreten der Gasse abhalten sollte. Und wirklich, kaum hatte Lucius einige Steine in der Mauer in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge mit seinem Zauberstab berührt, öffnete sich vor ihren wieder einmal verblüfften Augen ein Torbogen und gab den Weg zur Winkelgasse frei.

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse", sagte Lucius einladend.

Sie betraten die Winkelgasse und waren von der Vielfalt der Geschäfte und deren Auslagen berauscht. Auch fiel ihnen auf, dass hier die Menschen anders gekleidet waren und auch Lucius änderte gerade durch einen Wink seines Zauberstabes seine Kleidung dahingehend.

„Dies ist meine normale Kleidung, wir Zauberer kleiden uns so! Ich werde euch nachher zu Madam Malkin's bringen, dass ist der Beste Laden für Zaubererkleidung. Auch die anderen Läden werde ich ihnen zeigen und erklären. Wenn wir dann noch Zeit haben, sollten wir einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse machen. Ich sage es gleich, dass ist die Gasse der Schwarzmagier, aber wenn ihr euch wirklich eine eigene Meinung bilden wollt ist diese Gasse ein Anfang. Jetzt müssen wir allerdings erst einmal zu Gringotts. Das ist die Zaubererbank, dort können sie ihr Geld in Zaubergeld umtauschen" und damit ging Lucius in Richtung Gringotts.

§§§§§§

Auf dem Weg zu Gringotts bestaunten Alexander, Claudia, Malcom und Harry immer wieder die verschiedenen Geschäfte und ihre Köpfe flogen in einem fort von Links nach Rechts.

Kurz bevor sie Gringotts erreichten, fing Lucius wieder an zu reden: „Alexander, Claudia, ihr solltet wissen, dass die Potters in der Zauberwelt reiche Leute waren und nach allem was ihr mir über Harry erzählt hat, hatte er kaum genug zum Leben, bevor er zu euch kam. Vielleicht solltet ihr bei Gringotts für Harry einen Erbschaftstest machen lassen, ich kann das für euch vorbereiten, so dass dies keiner mitbekommt. Ihr könntet eine Überraschung erleben".

„Lucius wir verlassen uns da voll und ganz auf Dich, jedoch wollen wir nichts von Harrys Geld. Wir haben ihn nicht deswegen adoptiert, allerdings bin ich ebenso der Meinung, dass wir den Test machen sollten, schon allein deswegen, weil wir so vielleicht etwas über die Potters erfahren könnten".

„Gut, dann werde ich drinnen alles vorbereiten lassen und euch dann rufen" und damit betraten sie das imposante Gebäude von Gringotts.

§§§§§§

Lucius zeigte den Carters noch schnell den Schalter, an dem sie sich einreihen sollten und ging dann schnellen Schrittes in eine andere Richtung davon.

§§§§§§

Während die Carters etwa 500 Pfund in Gallonen, Knuts und Sickel tauschten, hatte Lucius eine Unterredung mit Ragnok.

„Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?", schnarrte Ragnok, als Lucius den Raum betrat.

„Ragnok, wie immer gleich geschäftlich, das mag ich an ihnen. Also zur Sache, ich habe eine Person bei mir, die nicht erkannt werden möchte, die einen Erbschaftstest beantragt. Ich möchte sie bitten diese Sache wohlwollend gegenüber zu treten!"

„Wie sie wünschen, Mr. Malfoy! Können sie mir sagen, wenn ich herein führen lassen soll?!" und damit öffnete sich die hintere Wand und eine Durchsicht zu den Schalterräumen wurde frei. Lucius sah sich kurz um und zeigte dann mit seinem Stab auf die Carters und Harry. Ragnok nickte verstehend und gab Anweisungen diese in sein Büro führen zu lassen.

§§§§§§

„Sir, würden sie und ihre Familie mir folgen?", wurde Alexander von einem Kobold angesprochen, wobei diese Frage eher einer Aufforderung glich.

Alexander, Claudia, Malcom und Harry folgenden diesem daraufhin und fanden sich kurze Zeit später vor Ragnoks Büro wieder. Der Kobold verabschiedete sich kurzgebunden und die Vier traten, nachdem sie angeklopft und ein „Herein" gehört hatten, dieses.

„Ah Lucius, ich dachte mir schon, dass Du etwas damit zu tun hast", sprach Alexander kurz Lucius an und wendete sich dann Ragnok zu, „Verzeihen sie meine Unhöflichkeit Mr…?"

„Ragnok, Ragnok reicht vollkommen und sie waren nicht unhöflich!"

Bevor Alexander etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich zur Überraschung aller Claudia in das Gespräch ein: „Verzeihen sie, wenn ich mich einmische und sie vielleicht beleidige, aber ich halte es nicht für Richtig sie nur Ragnok zu nennen! Wenn sie es mir gestatten würden und ich schätze meine Familie sieht es ähnlich, dann würde ich doch gerne bei Mr. Ragnok bleiben!"

„Wie sie wünschen Mrs…?"

„Carter, Claudia Carter und dies sind mein Mann Alexander und unsere Söhne Malcom und Harry James Potter".

Ragnok sah Mr. Malfoy wissend an und wand sich dann an Alexander: „Ich nehme an das ihr Sohn Harry James Potter der Grund ihres Besuches ist?"

„Ja Mr. Ragnok! Wir haben Harry adoptiert und durch Mr. Malfoy erfahren, wer seine Eltern sind. Er meinte ein Erbschaftstest würde ihm die Möglichkeit geben, mehr über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Ich weise ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass wir von seinem Vermögen nichts wollen! Ganz allein Harry soll darüber verfügen!"

„Sie wissen, dass dieser Test uns berechtigt 5 Prozent des gefundenen Erbes als Vergütung einzubehalten?"

„Nein, aber ich denke das ist ok!", antwortete Alexander.

„Wie sie wünschen! Würde Harry Potter mir seinen Arm reichen!"

Als Harry dies tat, schlitzte Ragnok blitzschnell einen kleinen Schlitz in diesen und ließ etwas Blut von Harry auf ein Pergament tropfen, dann schloss er die Wunde wieder und begann eine Formel zu sprechen. Dies ging alles so schnell, dass Harry und die Carters gar nicht reagieren konnten. Gespannt warteten sie nun ab, was passieren würde!

Vor den Augen der Anwesenden begannen sich Linien zu bilden, die sich langsam zu Namen formten:

Harry James Potter, Erbe von:

James und Lily Potter

Es folgenden 6 Namen, die allen Anwesenden nichts sagten und Ragnok wies darauf hin, dass viele Familien aus Dankbarkeit dafür, das Harry Voldemort vernichtet hatte und hier hörten die Carters und Harry zum ersten Mal den Namen des dunklen Lords, ihm ihr Vermögen nach dessen Tod vermacht hatten. Jedoch ließ der siebte Name oder vielmehr das was dort stand Ragnok und Lucius aufkeuchen:

Hochsicherheitsverlies Nr. 3

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Alexander, der die Verunsicherung von Lucius und Ragnok sah.

„Nun, es gibt 5 Hochsicherheitsverliese, alle konnten bis heute nicht geöffnet werden und keiner weiß, wem sie gehörten. Doch geht man davon aus, das es den Vier Gründern von Hogwarts und Merlin waren. Welcher welches Verlies besitzt und ob es überhaupt stimmt, ist unbekannt", antwortete Ragnok.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf, war Harry auf dem Weg in seine Verliese. Ragnok hatte ihnen erklärt, das Harry insgesamt, neben dem Hochsicherheitsverlies, 10 weitere Verliese besaß. Die sechs der Familien, die ihnen nichts sagten sowie 4 Verliese der Potters!

§§§§§§

„Verlies 1097, aussteigen!", ertönte die Stimme von dem Kobold der Harry fuhr und dabei übergab er Harry einen Schlüssel.

„Danke", war Harrys einfache Antwort, bevor er das Verlies betrat.

§§§§§§

Harry fand in dem Verlies eine Menge Gallonen, Sickel und Knuts! Aber auch einige Bücher, Artefakte und Waffen. Harry begutachtete alles eine Weile und verließ dann das Verlies wieder. Dasselbe Spiel wiederholte sich in den anderen 5 Verliesen seiner unbekannten Gönner, bevor er das erste Verlies der Potters erreichte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es Mal wieder, am Anschluss, wie eigentlich immer die review-Antworten und der neu eingeführte allgemeine Tei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Da merkt man einmal, wie gut ihr meine FF lest! Danke für den Hinweis mit der Zauberdynastie. Ich habe sie erst, nachdem meine Beta-Leserin, meine FF korrigiert hatte, eingefügt, weil ich meinte, es würde da noch etwas fehlen und so den Fehler gegangen. Er ist aber schon berichtigt. Ansonsten muss ich bei dem Auren-Spruch noch etwas klarstellen. Dies ist der Spruch mit dem man einen Zauberer, Sqiub, oder Muggel erkennt. Harry fühlt bloss ein kribbeln, er sieht jedoch die Aura der Person nicht. Ich weiß, ich habe mich da schlecht ausgedrückt. Ich habe ihn deswegen umbenannt, in „erkenne Zauberer - Agnosco Magician ".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ina Bauer: Tom, kommt erst in Hogwarts vor und die Malfoys bleiben bei mir ziemlich undurchsichtig.

An Snape126: Leider kann er keine Auren erkennen, ich habe mich da etwas ungeschickt ausgedrückt. Zu den Büchern, er besorgt sich zwar einige, aber er wird sich damit bestimmt nicht eindecken.

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Das Hochladen hängt ganz von euren reviews ab! Vergesst die Herausforderung nicht.

An natsucat: Also, dass Harry sich irgendwann mit Tom versteht, ist nicht beabsichtigt.

An germangirl: Danke für Deinen Tipp, ich habe es gleich berichtigt.

An Tybman: Ja ich fand die Idee, Draco auf eine Muggelschule zu schicken auch ganz lustig. Was Hermine angeht, sie wird es noch vor Hogwarts erfahren.

An Quarks: Danke für Dein tolles Kompliment. Wo kommt Draco hin? Ich sage nur soviel, es gibt einen alten Western, dessen Titel, Dir die Lösung nennt! Man bin ich gemein (grins)

An Moanah: Ja Du hast Recht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte, ohne das es zu langatmig wird.

An Dambidu: Also er wird sich irgendwie mit den Malfoys anfreunden, dafür, wird in Hogwarts Ron einer seiner Gegner werden. Ich kann nämlich Ron nicht ausstehen.

An H4rry: Nein, mit dem Spruch kann er keine Auren erkennen, da habe ich mich etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Mit Draco wird er sich allerdings anfreunden.

AN AISCHILOS: Das hast Du ja gut zusammengefasst. Am liebsten hätte ich Deine review, als meinen allgemeinen Teil gewählt.

An Teal'C: Ich finde es immer schön, wenn jemand etwas spezielles, so wie die Verhandlung lobt, also Danke dafür. Wie es mit den Malfoys weiter geht, darauf bin ich selber schon gespannt. Ich lasse mich da treiben.

An HAC. Potter: Also das ist mit abstand das tollste Kompliment das ich bis jetzt gelesen habe. Ich hoffe das es Dir beim lesen in den nächsten Kapiteln weiter so geht.

An DKub: Also, ich sage nur soviel, einige Deiner Ideen betreffend der Heimkinder, werde ich umsetzen!

An Alex Black5: Frieden? Nein, das wäre zu langweilig! Mit den Carters hast Du nicht ganz Unrecht, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es anders beschreiben sollte, ohne das es ein eigenes Kapitel beansprucht.

An schlangengift: Ich finde es immer toll, wenn jemand eine lange review schreibt! Was die Storylein angeht, da habe ich mich schon festgelegt, dass sie im groben beibehalten wird.

An Wild Terminator, Farin U., Bi9b€/\/, Gero, Hermine Potter, 12Michi12, blut, Spawn83, Chriiis und Thorin Eichenschild: Danke für eure reviews, ich hoffe weiter von euch zu hören bzw. zu lesen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier nun noch einmal alle reviewer, die noch nicht an der Paaringswahl teilgenommen haben:

AISCHILOS, Allandra, angelseys, Carika, cetacea89, Chriiis, d4foasta, Dingsda, germangirl, HAC.Potter, Ina Bauer, internesetwas, jbathlon, jolly-for-heart07, Kathrina CH, laser-jet, marie.soledad, massam, Merowinger, michi, Minerva McGonagall, Minnilein, Moanah, Oliver Xymoron, Purzel, Quarks, schneckli, Shinomori, Snape126, Spawn83, St0rm.Xtreme, theOrderofphoenix, Thorin Eichenschild, Transmit Disrupt und waihtAngel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder, bis nächste Woche und vergesst das reviewn nicht,

Euer,

chaine

PS: das nächste Kapitel heißt: Abstecher in die Nokturngasse


	25. Abstecher in die Nokturngasse

**25. Abstecher in die Nokturngasse**

„Verlies 367, aussteigen!", kam der mittlerweile altbekannte Ruf des Kobolds. Als Harry dieses Verlies betrat gingen ihm zum ersten Mal die Augen über. Ein riesiger Berg aus Zauberergold lag dort zu seinen Füssen.

„Sagen sie einmal Mr. …?", drehte sich Harry zu dem Kobold im.

„Griphook, einfach nur Griphook!"

„Mr. Griphook, warum habe ich eigentlich von meinen Eltern vier Verliese bekommen?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Das erste Mal stahl sich ein kurzes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Kobolds, bevor er wie immer kurz gebunden antwortete: „Dieses Verlies wurde für ihre Zeit in Hogwarts angelegt. Zusätzlich gibt es noch das Hauptverlies, ein Verlies für magische Artefakte und Gegenstände und ein Verlies, dessen Inhalt uns nicht bekannt ist!"

„Danke Mr. Griphook! Heißt das, das dieses ganze Geld alleine für mich und meine Schulzeit hinterlegt wurde?"

„Dazu kann ihnen Ragnok genauere Informationen geben, wenn wir wieder oben sind!"

„Danke Mr. Griphook!"

§§§§§§

In den drei restlichen Verliesen seiner Eltern, befand sich genau das, was Griphook gesagt hatte. Im ersten das sie ansteuerten, hatten seine Eltern diverse Artefakte, Möbel, Waffen und Ausrüstungen gelagert. Doch was ihm am meisten aus ins Auge sprang, waren die Unmengen an Büchern die sich in diesem stapelten! Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühe losreizen um die restliche Verliese zu begutachten. Im zweiten waren so viel Gold und Juwelen, dass Harry aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus kam! Es quoll förmlich über und hatte dazu noch gigantische Ausmaße. Als Harry zu Griphook zurückkam, war er deswegen auch schneeweiß im Gesicht.

„Mr. Potter, geht es ihnen nicht gut? Ist ihnen die Fahrt zu ungestüm? Wir können wenn sie wollen eine kurze Pause machen!", dies alle hatte Griphook für einen Kobold äußerst einfühlsam gesagt, was auch Harry nicht verborgen blieb.

„Nein, nein, Mr. Griphook! Mich hat bloß die Masse des Goldes überrascht, dass meins sein soll!? Aber sagen sie Mal, Mr. Griphook, ich hoffe ich bin nicht allzu unhöfflich und dreist, aber kann es sein, dass sie auf einmal freundlicher sind?"

„Nun Mr. Potter, wir Kobolde sind Geschäftsleute und benutzen normalerweise aus diesem Grund einen Befehlston, um unsere Klienten einzuschüchtern und ihnen zu zeigen, wer das sagen hat. Doch da sie uns so nett behandeln, hielt ich denselben Tonfall für angebracht".

„Danke Mr. Griphook, ich fühle mich geehrt! Doch nun lassen sie uns bitte weiter".

„Selbstverständlich" und schon fuhren sie zum vierten Verlies.

§§§§§§

Das vierte Verlies der Potters war ein Kleines. Für Harry jedoch war es das schönste und beste Verlies, was er finden konnte, da sich in diesem die persönlichen Sachen seiner Vorfahren befanden.

Fotoalben, der Stammbaum der Familie Potter, Tagebücher – leider keines seiner Eltern – Orden, Ringe, die maßgeschneiderte Rüstung mit dazu gehörenden Schwertern seines Ur-Ur-Großvaters, Besitzurkunden, Urkunden über Anteile an Geschäften und vieles mehr. Harry hätte sich hier bestimmt Tage aufgehalten, wenn ihn nicht Griphook, nach gut einer 20 Minuten, angesprochen hätte.

„Mr. Potter? Können wir weiter?"

„Oh ja natürlich! Was kommt jetzt noch?"

„Das Hochsicherheitsverlies Nr.3 Mr. Potter! Folgen sie mir!"

Dieses erreichten sie nach gut 10 Minuten Fahrt und Harry hätte schwören können, dass sie dabei an Drachen und anderen Kreaturen vorbeigefahren waren!

Als Harry vor dem großen Tor stand, sah er Griphook fragend an: „Und nun?"

„Der Legende zufolge, müssen sie ihren Arm in diese Öffnung stecken! Weiter weiß ich es leider auch nicht"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und steckte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl, seinen rechten Arm in die Öffnung. Er spürte einen Stich und das daraufhin sein Arm blutete, konnte ihn aber nicht mehr heraus ziehen, was er bei dem Stich panisch versucht hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Arm heraus zu ziehen, als er eine Stimme vernahm: „Erbe, habe keine Angst, Dir wird nichts geschehen. Jedoch bist Du noch nicht alt genug um diese Verlies zu betreten! Komme wieder, wenn Du Dich würdig erwiesen hast", danach verstummte die Stimme und Harry konnte seinen Arm wieder aus der Öffnung ziehen.

Kurz schaute er geschockt in Richtung Karren, wo Griphook auf ihn wartete, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Was soll's, dann bin ich eben noch zu jung und unwürdig! Vielleicht klappt's beim nächsten Mal!" und damit ging er zu Griphook zurück.

§§§§§§

20 Minuten später betraten Harry und Griphook wieder das Büro von Ragnok, wo Lucius und die Carters seit 3 Stunden auf seine Rückkehr warteten.

„Harry, da bist Du ja endlich wieder! Wir waren allmählich in Sorge!", sprach ihn Claudia an, wobei sie zu ihm ging und ihn umarmte.

„Entschuldige, die Tour hat länger gedauert als angenommen! Da fällt mir ein, Mr. Ragnok, können sie die 10 normalen Verliese so zusammenlegen, das ich danach nur noch 3 Verliese habe, eins mit meinen ganzen Geld und eins mit sämtlichen Gegenständen. Nur das kleine Verlies meiner Eltern soll so bestehen bleiben! Ist das möglich?"

„Natürlich Mr. Potter, sollen die Abbuchungen, dann weiter von ihrem Geldverlies erfolgen?"

„Was für Abbuchungen meinen sie Mr. Ragnok?", mischte sich jetzt Alexander ein.

„Nun, da wären zum einen die monatlichen Überweisungen an Albus Dumbledore, 5.000 Galeonen um genau zu sein, zum anderen ihre verschiedenen Verpflichtungen gegenüber dem Zaubergamot, dem…"

„Stopp! Mr. Ragnok, können sie uns eine Aufstellung darüber zukommen lassen, die meisten Instanzen kenne ich nicht und weiß somit auch nicht, ob dies alles rechtens ist!"

„Da muss ich Dir zustimmen Alexander! Ich bezweifele stark, dass die Überweisungen zu Albus Dumbledore zum Beispiel legal sind. Wenn Du willst kann ich Dir bei der Überprüfung helfen!", meinte Lucius.

„Ja Danke, Lucius, das wäre wirklich hilfreich".

„Mr. Ragnok, wäre es möglich eine Kreditkarte oder etwas Ähnliches für mich zu bekommen, damit ich nicht immer ins Verlies runter muss? Außerdem wäre ich ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie mir ebenfalls eine Aufstellung machen könnten und zwar über alle meine Besitztümer, Anteilen an Unternehmen und das gesamte Barvermögen"

„Es gibt einen Endlos Geldbeutel, der gegen Diebstahl und verloren gehen gesichert ist, ich würde ihnen zu diesem raten! Er kostet allerdings einmalig 40 Galeonen und danach 14 Sickel 5 Knut pro Monat oder 9 Galeonen im Jahr. Ihr Vermögen im Verlies wird gegenwärtig überprüft! Sie können in einigen Tagen mit einer Eule rechnen, die ihnen den genauen Stand mitteilt. Die Durchsicht ihrer Besitztümer wird dagegen etwas komplizierter! Sie müssten uns offiziell Zugang zu ihren Verliesen erteilen!"

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne Mr. Griphook bitten sich um meine Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Ich habe ihn in der kurzen Zeit die ich mit ihm in den Verliesen verbrachte schätzen gelernt und vertraue ihm".

Griphook sah aus als hätte er einen Karpfen verschluckt, als er das gesagte von Harry realisierte. Er sollte sich um die Angelegenheiten von Harry Potter kümmern, immerhin einer der Reichsten Kunden dieser Bank!

„Wie sie wünschen Mr. Potter", antwortete Ragnok und beauftragte im selben Augenblick Griphook sich um die Angelegenheit sofort zu kümmern.

„Mr. Ragnok, diese Geldbörse von der sie gesprochen haben, kann man damit auch normales Geld bekommen?"

„Sie meinen Muggelgeld nehme ich an Mr. Potter. Ja das wäre machbar, dann kostet sie allerdings 50 Galeonen und 1 Galeone 1 Sickel 12 Knut pro Monat oder 12 Galeonen im Jahr".

„Die würde ich gerne nehmen"

„Kann man die Geldbörse so beschränken, das Harry nur über einen bestimmten Betrag pro Monat verfügen kann und für größere Ausgaben meine Zustimmung bräuchte, oder die meiner Frau?" wandte sich nun Alexander an Ragnok.

„Ja das wäre möglich, da sie sein gesetzlicher Vormund sind, welcher Betrag schwebte ihnen denn vor?"

„Ich dachte am Anfang so an 50 Pfund".

„Gut ich werde es einrichten!"

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf verließen sie Gringotts und machten sich auf, mit Mr. Malfoy als Führer, die Winkelgasse zu erkunden.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir fangen bei Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus an, sie brauchen eine Eule oder etwas Ähnliches, um ihre Post zu befördern", schlug Lucius vor.

Gesagt getan und 5 Minuten später betraten die fünf den Laden.

In diesem Laden roch es zwar unangenehm, aber das war den Carters vollkommen egal, viel zu fasziniert waren sie über die Artenvielfalt die sich ihnen bot. Hier gab es nicht nur Eulen jeder Gattung, nein auch Falken, Adler, Fledermäuse, Katzen usw.

Harry hatte es ein Wanderfalke angetan, den er eingehend musterte. Jedoch sollte dieser 65 Galeonen kosten und das war über seiner Preisklasse. Allerdings sah Lucius, wie Harry sehnsüchtig den Falken betrachtete und nahm sich vor diesen Harry zum Geburtstag zu schenken.

Nach langen Hin und Her entschieden sich die Carters einen Uhu zu nehmen und verließen somit wieder das Geschäft. Dem Verkäufer hatten sie gesagt, dass sie am späten Nachmittag noch einmal vorbei kämen und diesen dann abholen würden.

„Nachher werden wir in der Nokturngasse in einen Ähnlichen Laden gehen, dort könnt ihr ausgefallenere Tiere sehen! Doch jetzt sollten wir den Laden Flourish & Blotts besuchen. Dort gibt es Zauberbücher und ich schätze einmal die interessieren Harry am meisten".

„Ja, darauf freue ich mich wirklich" und so marschierten sie Flourish & Blotts.

§§§§§§

Im Laden entschieden sie sich, sich aufzuteilen, da jeder andere Interessen hatte. Alexander und Claudia wollte Bücher suchen, die ihnen mehr Einblicke in die Zauberwelt gaben. Außerdem wollten sie mehr über die Gesetze in der Zauberwelt erfahren. Harry wollte natürlich Bücher über Zauber suchen, um neue Sprüche zu erlernen, während Malcom einiges über die magische Pflanzen- und Tierwelt wissen wollte und sich in diese Abteilung verzog.

Lucius hingegen verließ dem Laden, mit den Worten, dass er etwas anderes zu erledigen hätte und sie in einer halben Stunde hier wieder treffen würde.

§§§§§§

Harry fühlte sich wie ein Kleinkind, dass er ja genau genommen auch noch war, als er durch die Regale schlenderte und nach dem passenden Buch suchte. Nach kurzer Zeit, fand er eins mit dem Titel _Flüche und Gegenflüche,_ dass er nach kurzem Durchblättern begeistert in seinen Einkaufskorb packte. Kurz darauf fesselte ihn ein weiterer Titel und sah sich das Buch genauer an. Auch dieses Buch _Wie braue ich den perfekten Zaubertrank_ wanderte in seinen Korb.

Nach weiteren ergebnislosen Suchen, entschloss er sich, zurück zur Kasse zu gehen. Zwar gab es noch viele Bücher die ihn reizten, doch wusste er, dass diese zwei vorerst reichten. An der Kasse warteten bereits die Carters. Auch sie waren fündig geworden. Malcom hatte ebenfalls zwei Bücher mit dem Titeln _Magische Kräuter und deren Verwendungsmöglichkeiten _und _Magische Geschöpfe_ gekauft. Während Alexander und Claudia drei Bücher gekauft hatten. Diese hießen: _Magisches Recht_, _Geschichte der Zauberwelt_ und _Der magische Reiseführer_!

Harry wollte gerade seine Bücher bezahlen, als Alexander sie ihm aus der Hand nahm und bezahlte. Harry wollte protestieren, doch Alexander erklärte nur, dass die Einkäufe heute auf seine Kappe gingen und er sein Geld behalten könne. Im ersten Moment war Harry drauf und dran zurück zu laufen und sich zwei weitere Bücher zu holen. Entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen, da es ja auch noch andere Läden gab.

§§§§§§

Draußen trafen sie wieder auf Lucius und dieser wollte sie zu Madam Malkin's führen. Doch die Carters lehnten dankbar ab, mit der Begründung, dass sie Muggel wären und sich somit auch als solche kleiden würden. Lucius versuchte zwar sie zu mindestens einem Umhang zu überreden, doch gab er sein Vorhaben nach drei missglückten Anläufen erst einmal auf.

§§§§§§

Ihr weiterer Weg, führte sie an einer Apotheke vorbei. Direkt daneben war ein Kesselladen!

„Dad, da müssen wir unbedingt rein. Ich habe mir doch gerade ein Buch über Zaubertränke gekauft und mit einem Kessel und den richtigen Zutaten könnte ich zu Hause etwas üben!"

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, Harry. Könnte das nicht gefährlich sein?" und dabei sah er Lucius an.

„Es kommt öfters vor, dass Kessel im Zaubertränkeunterricht explodieren. Außerdem kannst Du auch nicht überprüfen ob Dir der Trank richtig gelungen ist".

„Mum, sag ihnen, dass ich in der Küche fantastisch bin! Ich werde es hinbekommen! Bitte".

„Harry, ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag, Du beschäftigst Dich erst einmal mit der Theorie und wenn Du soweit meinst zu sein, sehen wir weiter", schlug Alexander vor.

„Also schön!" muffelte Harry wütend. /Dann werde ich ihn mir halt später kaufen und in unserem Versteck, bei Vlad, Raul und Eddy lassen/.

§§§§§§

„So, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir kurz bei Florean Fortescue ein Eis essen und dann einen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse machen?"

„Das hört sich gut an", entgegnete Claudia und so saßen sie kurz darauf bei Florean Fortescue und aßen einen Eisbecher.

§§§§§§

Als die fünf eine halbe Stunde später, es war mittlerweile 17 Uhr, in die Nokturngasse einbogen, wurde Harry und den Carters sofort klar, warum diese Gasse von den meisten gemieden wurde. Sie war dreckig und dunkel und man hatte den Eindruck, dass jederzeit ein Verbrecher auf sie zuspringen könnte. Claudia, umfasste etwas fester Alexander seinen Arm, als sie tiefer in die Gasse vordrangen und zog Malcom dichter an sich ran, dasselbe tat Alexander mit Harry. Lucius ging unbeirrt und ohne die geringste Angst voran, er wusste, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Jeder kannte nun einmal Lucius Malfoy. Vor einem schäbigen Laden hielt er an und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Er musste ganz unmalfoyhaft schmunzeln, als er sah, wie die Carters dicht an dicht hinter ihm her gestiefelt waren.

„Keine Angst ihr Vier, euch wird nichts passieren!" sprach er die Vier an und auf ihre fragenden Blicke, fuhr er fort, „dieser Laden dürfte euch interessieren. Ich weiß, von außen sieht er nach nichts aus, aber wartet einmal ab wie es drinnen aussieht!"

§§§§§§

Als die Fünf den Laden betraten, staunten Vier von ihnen nicht schlecht. Es war, als wäre man auf einem Basar für magische Gegenstände gelandet.

„Was ist das für eine komische Uhr?", fragte auf einmal Malcom in den Raum hinein.

„Ah, wie ich sehe junger Mann, haben sie ein gutes Auge für kostbare Gegenstände", sprach ihn auf einmal ein Mann an.

„Sir?"

„Oh, entschuldige, ich bin Mr. Davovich, mir gehört dieser Laden und diese Uhr ist etwas ganz besonderes. Sie zeigt nicht die Zeit, sondern den Aufenthaltsort und das Befinden der Personen die einen wichtig sind".

Alexander hatte aufmerksam zugehört, was der Ladenbesitzer Malcom erklärt hatte.

„Gibt es sie auch in kleiner? Vielleicht sogar als Taschenuhr? Und wenn ja, was würde sie mich kosten?", fragte er dann auch nach.

„Sie haben Glück, mein Herr, so etwas gibt es wirklich, allerdings ist sie nicht gerade günstig und auch auf 3 Personen begrenzt. Sie würde 850 Galloenen kosten".

„Oh, dass ist mir doch etwas zu teuer, Danke trotzdem!"

„Harry, der das Gespräch ebenfalls verfolgt hatte, ging schnell auf Claudia zu und zog sie in eine Ecke: „Mum? Du bist doch auch dazu bevollmächtigt, dass ich mehr Geld ausgeben darf?"

„Ja Harry, aber willst Du wirklich schon so schnell das Limit, das Dir Alexander gab brechen?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Nicht für mich Mum! Ich dachte wir, also Du, Malcom und ich, könnten die Uhr, für die sich Dad gerade interessiert hat kaufen und ihm zum Geburtstag, oder als Weihnachtsgeschenk schenken?!"

„Er hat sich für eine Uhr interessiert?"

„Ja, allerdings keine gewöhnliche. Sie zeigt an wo sich eine Person aufhält und wie es ihr geht! Sie kostet allerdings 850 Galeonen".

„850 Galeonen. Das ist eine Menge Harry, 1 Galleone sind 5 Pfund musst Du wissen".

„Ich weiß, aber bitte Mum, ihr habt schon soviel für mich gemacht und wir legen ja zusammen".

„Also gut" und damit folgte sie Harry, der auf dem Weg zu Mr. Davovich war.

„Mr. Davovich? Mum und ich würde gerne die Taschenuhr kaufen, für die sich mein Vater interessiert hat", sprach Harry diesen leise an.

„Sind sie sicher? 850 Galeonen ist ein stolzer Preis!"

„Ja sind wir Mr. Davovich", antwortete Claudia und holte dabei einen Pergamentblock und eine Feder aus ihrer Handtasche. Auf die fragenden Blicke von Harry und Mr. Davovich, erklärte sie: „Damit kann ich Dir gestatten, genau den Betrag zusätzlich aus Deiner Geldbörse zu ziehen, den ich hier aufschreibe" und damit schrieb sie 850 Galloenen auf das erste Blatt vom Block, unterschrieb es und legte dies dann in Harrys Geldbörse. Das Pergament leuchtete kurz auf und verschwand. Sekunden später, war ein anderes Pergament in der Börse, das das Siegel von Gringotts trug. Mr. Davovich erkannte dies und nickte den Beiden wohlwollend zu. Harry überreichte somit Mr. Davovich das Pergament und dieser ging nach hinten und kam kurz darauf mit der Taschenuhr wieder.

Alexander hatte von der ganzen Transaktion nichts mit bekommen und stöberte immer noch im Laden herum.

Harry und Claudia gingen auch wieder stöbern. Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte Harry auch etwas Interessantes für sich, es war ein Buch über schwarze und weiße Magie, doch leider sollte es 12 Galeonen kosten. Also legte es Harry wieder weg. Mr. Davovich, der sah, dass Harry sich für das Buch interessierte, ging zu ihm hin und sprach ihn an: „Du interessierst Dich für dieses Buch?"

„Ja Mr. Davovich, es ist bestimmt Interessant. Immerhin werden in diesem schwarze und weiße Zauber neutral beschrieben und nicht so wie in den meisten anderen Bücher".

„Du gefällst mir Junge, es gibt nicht viele Zauberer, die dieses Thema so rational sehen! Wie viel Geld hast Du denn?"

„10 Galeonen, jedoch möchte ich nicht alles auf einmal ausgeben. Wieso fragen sie?"

„Nun, ich habe heute gut an euch verdient, also wäre ich bereit, Dir das Buch zum Einkaufspreis zu verkaufen. Das wären 6 Galeonen 11 Sickel und 15 Knuts!"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann nickte er aber und überreichte, nachdem er an den Betrag gedacht hatte und dadurch dieser in seiner Geldbörse erschienen war, den gewünschten Betrag.

Kurz darauf wollten die Fünf den Laden wieder verlassen, als Mr. Davovich Lucius noch einmal ansprach: „Mr. Malfoy, soll ich ihren Zauberstab noch einmal überprüfen?"

Lucius dachte einen Moment nach und übergab Mr. Davovich seinen Zauberstab, dieser verschwand für 5 Minuten in einen Nebenraum und kam dann wieder zurück.

„Ihr Stab ist immer noch im exzellenten Zustand Mr. Malfoy, ich musste nur minimale Veränderungen vornehmen" und damit gab er Lucius seinen Stab zurück.

§§§§§§

„Lucius, was hatte das gerade mit Deinem Zauberstab zu bedeuten", wurde er kurz nachdem sie den Laden verlassen hatten neugierig von Claudia gefragt.

„Ach das, Mr. Davovich ist einer der wenigen Zauberer der erkennen kann, was ein Artefakt, einen Stab oder andere magische Gegenstände, so besonders macht! Bei meinem Stab, wollte er nur überprüfen, ob sein Kern und Holz noch zu mir passt!"

„Ob er noch zu Dir passt? Gibt es denn da Unterschiede? Und was meinst Du mit: _magische Gegenstände und besonders macht_?"

„Nun, jeder Stab ist anders. Es gibt unzählige Möglichkeiten den Kern zu gestalten, ein Material oder mehrere, wobei meistens nur Eins benutzt wird. Dann die Möglichkeiten beim Holz, welche Art, die Länge, oder benutzt man überhaupt ein Holz. Im Endeffekt, ist jeder Stab einmalig. Und da auch jeder Zauberer seine eigene Persönlichkeit hat, also einmalig ist, sucht sich jeder Stab seinen Zauberer selber aus. Und was die magischen Gegenstände angeht, stellt euch doch mal vor, ihr bekommt etwas Magisches von einem Unbekannten geschenkt, oder erbt Sachen, deren Bedeutung ihr nicht kennt! Nun Mr. Davovich ist in den meisten Fällen in der Lage die Bedeutung dieser Sachen heraus zu finden!"

§§§§§§

Da es mittlerweile ziemlich spät war, beschlossen sie zurück zu gehen und ihren Ausflug irgendwann einmal zu wiederholen, Lucius versprach, das er ihnen dann auch sein Anwesen zeigen würde. Kurz bevor sie Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus wieder betraten, um die Eule abzuholen, fiel Claudia noch etwas ein, was sie Lucius fragen wollte und hielt ihn deswegen zurück: „Lucius, weißt Du zufälligerweise wie viel Geld Harry nun wirklich besitzt? Ich weiß die Frage geziemt sich nicht, aber als wir vorhin bei Mr. Davovich waren, hat er mich überredet diese Taschenuhr für meinen Mann als Geschenk zu kaufen und ich kann mich des Eindrucks nicht verwähren, dass Harry mir nur aus dem Grund angeboten hat sie zusammen mit mir zu kaufen, weil ich es ihm sonst nicht gestattet hätte. Wenn es nach seinen Willen gegangen wäre, hätte er sie liebend gerne komplett bezahlt"

„Nun, ich übertreibe bestimmt nicht, wenn ich Dir mitteile, dass Harry bestimmt mehrfacher Millionär in der Zauberwelt ist. Außerdem hat er wenn er Volljährig ist ein Anrecht auf einen Platz im Zaubergamot und darf den Titel Lord tragen", meinte Lucius darauf leicht amüsiert.

Was sich noch verstärkte, als er bei jedem Wort, das er sprach, sah, wie geschockter Claudia dreinblickte.

„Mehr…, mehrfacher Mill…, Millionär und ei… ein Lord", brachte Claudia mühsam hervor.

„Ja Claudia, aber so wie ich das sehe, ist ihm das eher peinlich, als das er sich darauf etwas einbildet".

„Dein Wort, wie sagt ihr noch gleich…, ach ja in Merlins Gehörgang" und damit warteten die Beiden darauf, das Alexander und Co wieder aus dem Eulenhaus heraus kamen.

Als die Drei kurz darauf mit ihrer Eule auch wieder erschienen, verabschiedete sich Lucius von ihnen und apparierte ins Manor. Die Carters und Harry gingen dagegen durch den tropfenden Kessel zurück zu ihren Wagen und fuhren nach Hause.

§§§§§§

Drei Wochen später hatte Harry Geburtstag. Lucius hatte sich ebenso mit seiner Frau und seinen Sohn angesagt, wie die Grangers und Mr. Tremper. Vladimir, Raul und Eddy hatten dank der Führsprache von den Grangers und den Carters sowie dem Versprechen von Mr. Tremper sie abzuholen und auch wieder zurück zu bringen, es ebenfalls zugesagt zu Harry Geburtstag zu kommen.

§§§§§§

So lief am 31.07 ein gerade 9 Jahre alt gewordener Junge mit dem Namen Harry Potter um 14 Uhr zapplig durch die Wohnung und fragte alle fünf Minuten, wann denn endlich die Gäste kämen.

§§§§§§

Vormittags fiel Claudia so gegen 10 Uhr nur noch als Rettungsanker vor den ständigen Fragen von Harry, dass Backen eines Kuchens ein. Wobei dies nicht bedeutete, das sie einen machte, nein, sie gestattete Harry sich seinen eigenen zu backen, da sie wusste, dass er dabei grundsätzlich alles um sich herum vergaß. Leider war diese Rettung nur von kurzer Dauer, da er eine Stunde später auch damit fertig war und wieder mit seinen Fragen anfing.

§§§§§§

So waren die Carters froh, als es um 14:30 Uhr an der Tür klingelte und Hermine mit ihren Eltern herein kamen. Hermine fiel wie immer Harry erst einmal um den Hals, bevor sie die anderen begrüßte.

„Harry, alles Gute zum 9ten Geburtstag! Ist Dir bewusst, dass wir das erste Mal Deinen Geburtstag feiern? Oh man, bin ich aufgeregt Du doch sicher auch…."

So wäre das bestimmt noch Stunden weiter gegangen, wenn sich Jane nicht erbarmt hätte und Harry ebenfalls zum Geburtstag gratulierte.

10 Minuten vor Drei, kamen dann Mr. Tremper, Vladimir, Raul und Eddy. Sie alle begrüßten Harry herzlich und wünschten ihm ebenfalls alles Gute.

Um Punkt Drei klingelte es erneut und Harry öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag", begrüßte ihn Lucius, „dies ist meine Frau Narzissa und dies mein Sohn Draco!"

„Hallo Mr. Malfoy, schön das sie kommen konnten und ich freue mich sie endlich kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Malfoy, ", grüßte er diese und wandte sich dann Draco zu. „Hallo Draco, schön Dich ebenfalls kennen zu lernen, ich bin Harry".

„Du bist also Harry Potter, der Harry Potter?"

„Draco, reiß Dich zusammen, Du weißt doch wo wir sind, ich habe es Dir heute bestimmt 20mal erklärt!", maßregelte Lucius ihn daraufhin.

„Ist schon gut Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß selber nicht, was an mir so besonderes sein soll, doch kommen sie erst einmal herein, die anderen sind auch schon da" und damit führte er die Drei, nachdem er ihnen die Jacken abgenommen hatte, ins Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem sich die Malfoys allen vorgestellt hatten, erhob sich Alexander und richtete das Wort an Harry: „Harry, Du bist jetzt 9 Jahre alt und wahrlich ein außergewöhnlicher junger Mann", dabei zwinkerte er Lucius zu, „Du bist jetzt erst knapp 3 Monate bei uns, jedoch bist Du in dieser Zeit mir und meiner Familie so ans Herz gewachsen, dass ich mit Fug und Recht sagen kann, dass Du mein, nein, unser Sohn bist! Doch ich will Dich nicht länger mit Rührseligkeiten langweilen, also, wer hat für Harry alles Geschenke?"

„Als erstes ich", schrie sofort Malcom und überreichte Harry sein Geschenk. Als er dieses öffnete befand sich darin ein Buch, welches den Titel _Alte Runen, die Symbole der alten Ägypter_ trug. Harry lächelte wissend und umarmte Malcom. Danach war Hermine an der Reihe, von ihr wie konnte es anders sein bekam sie ebenfalls ein Buch mit dem Titel _Schlangen und ihr Mythos_. Als Lucius den Titel lass, sah er Harry doch etwas verwirrt an.

/Allmählich macht mir der Junge echt Angst! Erst stablose Magie, dann das mit dem Hochsicherheitsverlies Nr. 3 und jetzt interessiert er sich anscheinen für Schlangen! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde alles auf Salazar Slytherin hindeuten, aber der Dunkle Lord sagte uns doch, dass er der einzige und letzte Nachfahre von ihm sei?!/.

Dann übergaben Raul, Vladimir und Eddy ihr Geschenk, dies war allerdings kein Buch, sondern ein schön geformter Dolch mit einem Griff der das Aussehen einer Kobra hatte. Claudia und Alexander waren zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert, sagten aber nichts. Lucius schüttelte dagegen nur ungläubig den Kopf.

Als nächstes überreichten Jane und Karl ihr Geschenk, es war die gesamte Ausgabe des Brockhaus, 24 Bände.

Als nächste bekam er von Mr. Tremper sein Geschenk, es war ein Zusatz für sein Terrarium und einige Ausstattungen für das Terrarium selbst. Lucius hatte allmählich Mühe seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten und auch Narzissa und Draco schaute etwas benommen aus der Wäsche. Zu ihrem Glück viel das allerdings niemanden aus.

Nun war Lucius an der Reihe, der im Namen aller Malfoys Harry einen verdeckten Käfig überreichte. Als Harry vorsichtig das Tuch vom Käfig nahm, kam der Wanderfalke zum Vorschein, in dem er sich vor drei Wochen so verliebt hatte. Zur Überraschung von Lucius schmiss sich Harry diesem um den Hals und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Jetzt blieben nur noch Claudia und Alexander.

„Harry, wie Du weißt, hast Du ja schon Dein eigentliches Geschenk, mit dem Terrarium, bekommen! Allerdings wollten wir nicht ganz ohne dastehen und so haben wir Dir doch eine Kleinigkeit gekauft" und damit holte Alexander ein kleines Paket hervor.

„Aber, ich habe doch schon so viel von euch bekommen, dass kann ich nicht auch noch annehmen".

„Es ist wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit, also nimm es bitte an"

Darauf nahm Harry schüchtern das Paket an und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Kampfsportanzug und zwei Nunchakus. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick, fing Alexander an zu erklären: „Harry, wir wissen, dass Du Dich für Kampfsport interessierst und da haben wir uns gedacht, wenn Du diese Sportart schon betreiben möchtest, dann mit professioneller Anleitung. Also habe ich einen Freund angerufen, der Kampfsport unterrichtet und ihn gebeten Dich in seine Gruppe aufzunehmen. Die wirst ab nächster Woche zweimal wöchentlich bei ihm trainieren".

„Danke!", war alles was Harry heraus brachte, danach begann die eigentliche Partie.

§§§§§§

„Harry", wurde dieser von Lucius angesprochen, der mit seinem Sohn im Schlepptau auf ihn zukam.

„Ja Mr. Malfoy?"

„Kann es sein, das Du eine Schlange besitzt?", fragte er sofort und auch Draco blickte ihn neugierig an.

„Ja, ich besitze einen Taipan, ich habe ihn Anubis genannt, wollen sie ihn sehen?"

„Nein, dass ist nicht nötig, aber eine Frage hätte ich noch. Erinnerst Du Dich an die Aussage des Kobolds betreffend des Hochsicherheitsverlieses?"

„Ja, Mr. Ragnok sagte, dass man annimmt, dass die 5 Hochsicherheitsverliese jeweils einen der vier Gründer und Merlin gehörten. Aber wieso wollen sie das wissen?"

„Weißt Du etwas über die Gründer?", fragte Lucius.

„Nein Mr. Malfoy, können sie mich jetzt endlich aufklären, worum es geht?"

„Also, es gab vier Gründer und jeder hatte ein Wappentier, da wären, Rowena Rawenclaw und ihr Adler, Helga Huffelpuff und ihr Dachs, Godric Gryffindore und sein Löwe und zu guter letzt Salazar Slytherin und seine Schlange! Weißt Du warum er eine Schlange gewählt hat? Nein? Er konnte mit diesen Tieren reden! Deswegen würde mich jetzt interessieren, ob Du es auch kannst?", daraufhin sah Draco seinen Vater an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Aber Vater, der Dunkle Lord ist der letzte Nachfahre von Slytherin, dass wusste doch jeder".

Harry hatte Lucius Ausführungen genau verfolgt und auch Dracos Einwand zur Kenntnis genommen. Er dankte seinen Almanach, ihn darauf Aufmerksam gemacht hatte, sein Parsel geheim zu halten, da er wahrscheinlich sonst vor Dracos Einwand geantwortet hätte und dies eine Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord bedeutet hätte, den Mann, der seine Eltern getötet hatte. So aber antwortete er: „Nein Mr. Malfoy, das wäre zwar sehr verlockend mit Anubis zu reden, aber leider kann ich es nicht!" /Das war es wohl mit den Halbwahrheiten, jetzt bin ich definitiv zu Unwahrheiten übergegangen/.

/Puh, endlich Mal ein Lichtblick, ich fing schon an, an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln und am Dunklen Lord! Arrgh, denk noch nicht einmal daran, er ist nur ein kleiner Junge!/.

„Entschuldige, dass ich gefragt habe Harry, aber ich hoffe Du kannst meine Frage verstehen".

„Das kann ich verstehen Mr. Malfoy, ich hätte meine Neugier auch nicht zügeln können".

Lucius nickte verstehend und ließ dann die Beiden Jungen allein zurück.

„Du bist also wirklich Harry Potter, der Harry Potter, der den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat?"

„Draco, ich habe keine Ahnung, was in der Nacht passiert ist weiß von Voldemort", bei diesen Namen zuckte Draco unwillkürlich zusammen, „erst seit ich mit Deinem Vater in der Winkelgasse war. Dort habe ich aber auch kaum etwas erfahren, also bitte, vergiss meinen angeblichen Ruhm und nenn mich einfach Harry".

Draco dachte einen Augenblick nach und schlug dann in die angebotene Hand ein.

„Also schön, einfach Harry, ich bin Draco!" und damit fing ein sehr wild und heftig geführtes Gespräch an, dass aber trotz alledem freundschaftlich war.

§§§§§§

Am späten Abend, als alle gegangen waren, fiel Harry total übermüdet, aber glücklich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er trotz des letzten Tages wie immer früh auf und sah sich noch einmal all seine Geschenke an. Dabei fiel sein Blick Mal wieder auf die Schachtel, die er letztes Jahr von Vlad, Raul und Eddy geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Verdammt, warum kann ich diese blöde Schachtel nicht öffnen" und dabei nahm er sie mal wieder in die Hand. Zu seiner großen Überraschung hörte er ein klicken und konnte kurz darauf eine Art Verschluss an der Rückseite erfühlen. Schnell drehte er die Schachtel um und erkannte zu seinem Erstaunen wirklich einen Verschluss, er öffnete mit zittrigen Händen diesen und hob den Deckel der Schachtel an.

/Das kann nicht sein, ist es das was ich denke, das es ist! Doch wenn ja, dann muss ich unbedingt wieder in die Nokturngasse, zu Mr. Davovich! Doch wie komm ich da hin? Am besten ich mache das am Samstag, mit Vlad, Raul und Eddy, die wollten sowie mehr von der Zauberwelt erfahren! Ja so werde ich es machen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch noch Draco einladen, der kennt sich da immerhin besser aus als ich/.

Und damit holte er den Gegenstand aus der Schachtel und betrachtete ihn fasziniert!

§§§§§§

Harry schickte noch am selben Tag seinen Falken mit einem Brief zu Draco und hoffte inständig, dass er seinem Vater nichts von ihrem Ausflug erzählen würde.

§§§§§§

Draco saß in seinem Zimmer und ging den gestrigen Tag in seinen Gedanken noch einmal durch.

/Vater hat mir immer erzählt Muggel wären das letzte, aber ich fand Vladimir, Raul und Eddy ganz sympathisch. Zwar fand ich diese Hermine und diesen Malcom etwas lasch, aber auch die waren für den ersten Eindruck ganz ok! Und dann Harry! Kein bisschen auf seinen Ruhm fixiert. Nein er wusste noch nicht einmal das er berühmt ist und findet das ganze aufheben um ihn eher lästig! Und Vater! Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich den Eindruck er hätte Angst vor Harry, aber das mit der Schlange war auch echt gruselig/.

So in Gedanken hörte er erst nach ein paar Minuten, wie ein Falke verzweifelt versuchte in sein Zimmer zu gelangen.

/Das ist doch der Falke, den wir Harry gestern geschenkt haben! Was will er denn von mir?/.

Und damit stand Draco auf und ließ den Falken in sein Zimmer. Dieser drehte eine Runde und ließ sich dann auf dessen Schulter nieder. Draco erkannte, dass er einen Brief trug und nahm diesen ab.

/Mhm, der Falke bleibt auf meiner Schulter, anscheinend hat er den Auftrag auf Antwort zu warten. Wahrlich ein schlaues Tier, wenn er das nach noch nicht einmal einem Tag bei Harry kapiert/.

_Hallo Draco,_

_Du wunderst Dich sicher warum ich schreibe. Ich möchte am Samstag Vlad, Raul und Eddy gerne die Winkel- und Nokturngasse zeigen. Aber nach Möglichkeit ohne das meine Eltern etwas davon erfahren, sie machen sich sonst nur Sorgen und würden Deinen Vater bitten uns zu begleiten und das möchte ich um ehrlich zu sein nicht. Ich hatte vor einen gemütlichen Ausflug mit meinen Freunden zu machen. Da ich mich aber nicht genug auskenne um sicher zu sein, dass meinen Freunden nichts passiert und wie ich überhaupt dahin gelange, dachte ich ob Du könntest uns vielleicht begleiten? Wir werden auf Dich am Samstag so gegen 14 Uhr vor dem tropfenden Kessel warten. Ich hoffe Du hast Lust und begleitest uns, doch bitte sage Deinen Vater nichts, es sei denn, Du meinst, dass das viel zu gefährlich ist. Ich habe Amun, das ist der Falke, benannt nach dem Windgott Ägyptens, gebeten auf eine Antwort von Dir zu warten. _

_Bis hoffentlich Samstag,_

_Harry_

Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte.

/Wow, dieser Harry überrascht mich immer mehr! Soll ich ihm helfen oder nicht? Ach was soll's, Vater hat gesagt ich soll mich mit ihm anfreunden und dies ist jawohl der beste Weg! Bloß soll ich Vater wirklich nichts sagen? Besser ist es wohl, vielleicht sollte ich bei der halben Wahrheit bleiben?! Ja genau, das mache ich, ich sage ihm ich würde am Samstag gerne in die Winkelgasse um ein Geschenk für ihren Hochzeitstag zu kaufen, immerhin ist dieser bald und verschweige lediglich das Harry und Co dabei sind/.

Mit diesen Gedanken griff er sich eine Feder und Pergament und antwortete Harry.

§§§§§§

Am Samstag warteten Harry, Vlad, Raul und Eddy gespannt vor dem tropfenden Kessel auf Draco. Harry hatte keine Mühe gehabt, die anderen von seiner Idee zu überzeugen, da diese unbedingt mehr von der Zauberwelt erfahren wollten.

§§§§§§

Um Punkt 14 Uhr und Harry musste zugeben, dass im punkto Pünktlichkeit die Malfoys absolute Perfektionisten waren, erschien Draco.

„Hallo ihr Vier!" und an Harry gewannt, „ ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du es ernst meinst Harry!"

„Du bist echt ein komischer Kauz, immer auf Streit aus, aber eigentlich ganz sympathisch", entgegnete Harry nur, was ihm ein Schnauben seitens Draco einbrachte.

Zusammen gingen sie durch den tropfenden Kessel und ließen sich von Tom dem Wirt, die Mauer öffnen.

Zum Glück, hatte Harry Vlad und Co darauf vorbereitet und so konnten sie ihre geschockten Gesichter solange zurück halten, bis sie in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Das war ja Wahnsinn", brachte Vlad gerade so heraus und Raul und Eddy konnten ihm nur zustimmen.

„He ihr Drei, es wird noch besser, doch bitte reißt euch zusammen! Ihr könnt gerne ein anderes Mal ausrasten! Heute jedoch sollten wir nicht auffallen".

„Warum nicht?", fragte Raul.

„Weil wir fünf Jungen im Alter von 9 Jahren sind, die in die gefürchteste Straße der Zauberwelt gehen", antwortete Draco gereizt.

Die Drei konnten darauf nur nicken und so gingen sie nach einem kurzen Bummel durch die Winkelgasse in die Nokturngasse und steuerten den Laden von Mr. Davovich an.

§§§§§§

„Ah, hallo Harold, hallo Mr. Malfoy junior", begrüßte Mr. Davovich die Beiden. (A/N: Harry hatte Mr. Davovich beim letzten Besuch erlaubt ihn mit dem „Vornamen anzureden)

„Hallo Mr. Davovich, darf ich ihnen meine Freunde, Vladimir, Raul und Eddy vorstellen".

„Hallo ihr Drei! Also Mr. Malfoy junior, Harold, womit kann ich Euch oder Euren Freunden helfen?"

„Ich bräuchte ein Geschenk für meine Eltern", antwortete Draco.

„Und ich habe da etwas, was ich sie bitten möchte sich anzusehen!", gestand Harry.

„Und wir Drei wollen uns nur ein wenig umsehen", sagte daraufhin Vlad.

„Sehr schön, Mr. Malfoy junior, für ihre Eltern hätte ich schon die eine oder andere Idee, ich würde vorschlagen, sie begeben sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens, a werden sie bestimmt etwas passendes finden".

„Draco, können wir Dich begleiten?", fragte Raul, da er wusste, das Draco in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen war.

„Kommt mit!", war die knappe Antwort darauf.

Als die Vier weg waren, wandte sich Mr. Davovich wieder an Harry: „Harold, nun zu Dir, wobei kann ich Dir behilflich sein?"

„Nun ja Mr. Davovich, ich habe letztes Jahr dieses Kästchen geschenkt bekommen und vor 4 Tagen konnte ich es endlich öffnen. Sehen sie Mal, was ich darin gefunden habe!" und dabei hob Harry den Deckel des Kästchens an und zeigte Davovich den Inhalt!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war es Mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Was im Hochsicherheitsverlies ist, dass weiß ich selber noch nicht! Ich habe nur ein zwei Ideen, wem es gehört! Was Lucius Verhalten angeht, er will immer das Beste für sich herausholen und das ist im Moment nun einmal sich mit den Casrters und anderen Muggeln anzufreunden. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass er der schwarzen Magie abschwört. Ach und ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Cliff noch besser gefallen hat, als das letzte! (grins)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ina Bauer: Harry ein Schwarzmagier? Eine interessante Vorstellung.

An Snape126: Das mit dem bezahlen war absicht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass einige Muggeleltern von Hexen oder Zauberern im tropfenden Kessel etwas Essen oder Trinken und deswegen Tom auch Muggelgeld annimmt.

An AISCHILOS: An welche zwei hast Du denn gedacht?

An germangirl: Die Rolle von Lucius ist ziemlich schwer zu beschreiben, ohne das sie ausartet. Sehe es einfach so, er will immer nur das Beste für sich!

An Minnilein: Ja, dass mit den Carters hat mir auch nicht so gefallen. Aber es wäre ziemlich ausgeartet, wenn ich das anders erklärt hätte. Auch das mit dem Arm hätte ich, jetzt wo Du es geschrieben hast, besser umschreiben können. Manchmal sieht man halt den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

An OxMoxTatze: Die Weasleys werden bei mir eine große Rolle spielen, dass schwebt mir jedenfalls vor. Deine Idee, wie ich die Geschichte in Hogwarts weiter schreiben könnte, finde ich sehr gut, ich werde es auf alle Fälle im Auge behalten. Das die Kammer allerdings nicht vorkommt, sehe ich noch nicht so, wer sagt denn, dass Lucius die Weasleys nicht aus dem Weg haben will, weil Harry sich mit z.B. Fred und George anfreundet.

An DKub: Warten wir das mit dem Zauberstab erst einmal ab! Was das Kampfsporttraining angeht, so werde ich versuchen es immer Mal wieder einfließen zu lassen.

An zampirik: Zurzeit, traut er Malfoy, aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt! Zum Haus, werde ich mich nicht äußern, da ich selber noch nicht weiß, in welches er kommt.

An Basti: Freunde ist vielleicht zuviel des Guten, aber sehr gute Bekannte, dass trifft es zurzeit schon.

An Tybman: Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich an diese Möglichkeit gar nicht gedacht. Na ja war vielleicht für die FF besser so.

An Wild Terminator, Moanah, Hermine Potter, Hac. Potter, Condor07, Drizzt Do'Urden, H4rry, Tatze, natsucat, Spawn83, 12Michi12, erde, Chriis, Lalu, blut, Powl und Lujo: Danke für eure tollen reviews, ich hoffe ich habe das wesentliche schon im allgemeinen Teil erklärt. Ansonsten werde ich mich versuchen zu bessern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt wirklich, ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir wieder einige reviews!

Bis nächste Woche,

chaine


	26. Eine wirklich interessante Gruppe!

Hi,

sorry, dass ich am Wochenende nicht geupdatet habe, aber das lag nicht an mir, sondern an dieser Fanseite. Die Seite hat anscheinend Probleme, jedenfalls konnte man am Wochenende und Montag nichts Hochladen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**26. Eine wirklich interessante Gruppe!**

„Das ist wirklich ein schönes Stück! Kann ich ihn heraus nehmen?"

„Ich würde ihn gerne selber heraus nehmen, da ich ihnen etwas zeigen möchte, aber nicht hier. Können wir uns vielleicht irgendwo unterhalten, wo wir ungestörter sind?"

„Ja natürlich Harold, lass uns in mein Büro gehen".

Und somit gingen Mr. Davovich gefolgt von Harry in dessen Büro.

§§§§§§

Im Büro angekommen, drehte sich Mr. Davovich um und sah Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Also Harold, obwohl ich um ehrlich zu sein bezweifle, dass das Dein Name ist, aber egal, warum wolltest Du nicht, dass Deine Freunde zusehen, wenn Du mir den Stab übergibst?"

„Sehen sie selbst!" und dabei nahm Harry den Stab aus der Schachtel. Im umgab kurzzeitig ein goldenes Licht, dass allerdings schnell wieder verschwand.

„Du hast einen perfekten Stab?", war alles, was Mr. Davovich sagte.

„Einen was?"

„Einen perfekten Stab! Es gibt fünf Stufen in denen Stäbe unterteilt werden: Das Gegenstück! Der schlechte Stab, der passende Stab, der perfekte Stab und der maßgeschneiderte Meisterstab!", philosophierte Mr. Davovich.

„Und was sind da die Unterschiede?"

„Kurz gesagt, mit dem Gegenstück kannst Du nicht zaubern und mit dem schlechten Stab, schlecht. Der passende Stab, ist der Stab, der sich Dich, in einem Geschäft als Zauberer wählt und besteht meistens nur aus einem Kernmaterial, der perfekte Stab dagegen aus mehreren, auf Dich abgestimmte, Kernmaterialien. Der maßgeschneiderte Meisterstab hingegen wird bei Vollendung derer Zaubererausbildung speziell für Dich hergestellt! Allerdings gibt es meines Wissens nur noch einen Zauberstabhersteller, der dieses vermag und dieser hat seit Jahren niemanden mehr für würdig erfunden, diesem einen Stab zu machen!"

„Heißt das, dass ich einen perfekten Stab habe und sich jetzt jedes Mal dieses Licht um mich bildet, wenn ich ihn anfasse?"

„Nein, Du musst erst einen Zauber, mit ihm ausführen, damit er sich vollständig mit Dir bindet, danach wird auch das Licht verschwinden".

Daraufhin machte Harry die ihm schon so vertraute Armbewegung und sprach dabei: „Wingardium Leviosa" und wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, erhob sich der Gegenstand auf den er deutete, bei Mr. Davovich, war dies dessen Schreibtisch.

„Du kannst schon zaubern?", fragte Davovich völlig entgeistert.

„Äh ja, also, ich besitze einige Zauberbücher und dachte einfach, ich probiere es aus", druckste Harry herum.

„Wenn Du es sagst", war darauf Mr. Davovich viel sagende Antwort.

„Mr. Davovich, könnten sie mir vielleicht noch sagen, aus was dieser Stab besteht?"

„Ja natürlich, gibst Du mir einmal kurz Deinen Stab?"

Harry übergab daraufhin seinen Zauberstab Mr. Davovich und dieser vollführte vor seinen Augen einige fremdländisch klingende Sprüche. 5 Minuten später war er fertig und überreichte Harry den Stab völlig verblüfft.

„Wow, Du überrascht mich immer mehr Harold Carter! Der Stab ist wahrhaftig interessant. Er besteht aus Drei Kernmaterialien, die eigentlich nicht zusammen passen sollte! Sie werden gehalten von keinem Holz, sondern einem Knochen! Die Kernmaterialien sind die Schuppe einer Runespoor, die Herzfaser eines Wyvern und das Schweifhaar eines Testhrales! Dazu kommt der Knochen eines Mantikors!"

„Und dieser Stab ist für mich, der perfekteste Stab, der auf der Welt existiert?"

„Ja und Nein, zurzeit schon, Du musst bedenken, dass sich Deine Magie noch verändert, aber er wird immer zu Dir passen, da er sich an Dich gebunden hat! Und kein anderer Zauberer wird, durch diese Bindung, mit ihm vernünftig zaubern können!"

§§§§§§

„Und habt ihr was gefunden?", wurden Draco und Co von Harry angesprochen, nachdem er das Büro von Mr. Davovich wieder verlassen hatte und die anderen Vier gesucht und gefunden hatte.

„Ja!", rief Draco völlig begeistert und zeigte auf seine Errungenschaften.

„Übrigens, dass Buch habe ich gefunden!", rief jetzt Raul und Vlad ergänzte, „und ich das Amulett!"

Draco nickte Zähneknirschend mit dem Kopf und Mr. Davovich erklärte Harry, um was es sich handelte: „Das Buch ist ein altägyptisches Buch, dass deren Flüche erklärt und das Amulett, ist ein Schutzamulett gegen die meisten Gifte und Krankheiten! Sind sie sicher junger Malfoy, dass sie sich das leisten können? Jedes Stück kostet 250 Galeonen!"

„Natürlich!", sprach Draco von oben herab, bezahlte und zusammen verließen sie daraufhin den Laden.

§§§§§§

„Harry?", wurde dieser von Eddy während des Heimwegs gefragt, „was hast Du in dem Laden gemacht, dass Du so lange fort warst?"

„Ich hatte nur etwas mit Mr. Davovich zu besprechen, nichts Wichtiges"

Eddy, der wusste, dass er heute nicht mehr heraus bekommen würde, sagte daraufhin nichts mehr und nachdem sie Draco verabschiedet hatten, verabschiedete sich auch Harry und ging zu seiner Busstation, während Vlad und Co ihre ansteuerten!

§§§§§§

Es war der letzte Ferientag und Harry würde wieder auf seine alte Schule gehen. Doch seid Tagen verschlechterte sich dessen Laune zunehmend! Zuerst hatten die Carters nicht gewusst warum, doch dann hatten sie verstanden und mussten sich das Grinsen verkneifen, bei dem Gedanken, was passieren würde, wenn er ihre Überraschung erkannte. Harry jedoch, bekam von alledem nichts mit, seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ein Thema, was würde aus Vlad, Raul und Eddy werden und würde er sie jemals wieder sehen!

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry schlecht gelaunt auf. Er verrichtete seine Morgenwäsche notdürftig und machte sich daran einige Übungen, die ihm sein neuer Kampfsportlehrer gezeigt hatte, zu trainieren. Um sieben, klopfte Malcom an seine Zimmertür und betrat vorsichtig, da er immer noch Angst vor Anubis hatte, dass Zimmer.

„Harry, bist Du wach? Wir müssen allmählich los!"

„Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon". War alles, was Harry erwiderte.

§§§§§§

Um kurz vor acht, fuhren die Carters vor der Schule vor. Harry hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt und Claudia und Alexander fiel es sichtlich schwer nichts zu verraten.

„Tschüss ihr Beiden und macht uns keinen Ärger! Ach und Harry, es wartet eine Überraschung auf Dich, sage uns doch bitte nach der Schule wie sie Dir gefallen hat. Ja?" und bevor Harry antworten konnte, fuhren sie wieder vom Hof.

Harry wunderte sich schon über die Beiden und auch warum Hermine nicht auf sie wartete. Ging dann aber schulterzuckend in seine Klasse.

Da er nur ein Jahr gefällt hatte, durfte er sofort in die Klasse zurück und musste nicht neu vorgestellt werden. So saß er schon da und sah fragend zu Hermine, die ihn die ganze Zeit angrinste, aber noch nicht begrüßt hatte, als die Tür aufging und Mrs. Grosko die Klasse betrat: „Liebe Schüler, wie ihr alle seht, ist ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad zu uns zurück gekehrt! Doch leider haben uns auch fünf Schüler verlassen. Aus diesem Grund hat auch der Direktor entschieden, dass die vier Neuen Schüler in unsere Klasse kommen. Ich darf euch also vorstellen" und damit ging sie zur Tür und führte die Vier ins Klassenzimmer, „Draco Malfoy, Vladimir Muckinsky, Raul Dalbello und Edward Nilsson!"

Bi jedem Namen, war Harry weißer geworden, bis er zum Schluss kalkweiß auf seinem Stuhl saß und seine Freude kaum noch zügeln konnte!

/Das war also die Überraschung! Na wartet, wenn ich euch in die Finger bekomme, dann könnt ihr was erleben/.

§§§§§§

Nachdem die erste Stunde vorbei war, stürmte Harry auf die restlichen sechs zu.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen mir so einen Schrecken ein zu jagen! Da dachte ich, dass ich euch nie wieder sehe und dann habt ihr es irgendwie geschafft Mrs. Knigge davon zu überzeugen euch hierher zu schicken und sagt es mir nicht einmal!"

Hermine reichte dieser Wutausbruch von Harry und sie fiel auf den Boden und kringelte sich vor lachen auf eben diesen.

„Hermine? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Harry konstatiert.

Jedoch war es Eddy der die Situation vollkommen aus der Bahn lenkte: „Ja, Harry hat Recht! Schwesterherz, was hast Du? Soll ich Mum und Dad rufen? Allmählich mache ich mir ernsthaft sorgen?"

„Schwesterherz? Mum, Dad? Was um Merlins Willen geht hier vor", rief Harry aufgebracht, da mittlerweile alle, bis auf Draco, sich auf dem Boden wälzten vor Lachen.

„Nun Harry", antwortete Draco in seiner aufreizenden Art, „wenn ich richtig kombiniere, dann haben die Grangers Eddy adoptiert und da Vlad und Raul jetzt ebenfalls auf diese Schule gehen, liegt es Nahe, dass sie ebenfalls adoptiert wurde! Bloß weiß ich nicht von wem."

„Ist das wahr?", brachte Harry nur noch heraus.

Vladimir, war es dann der antwortete, da er sich als erster wieder beruhigt hatte: „Jupp, Eddy wurde von den Grangers und Raul und ich von Daniel, dass ist Mr. Tremper adoptiert. Er hat sich deswegen sogar von seinen dunklen Machenschaften distanziert!" und flüsternd setzte er hinzu, „öffentlich zumindest".

Harry tat das einzige, was jemand in seiner Situation tun würde, er fiel auf seinen Allerwertesten und sah alle schockiert an.

„Harry? Harry? Nun sag doch etwas! Wir dachten Du freust Dich darüber! Harry, bitte, so sag doch etwas!", sprach Hermine Harry nach einer Weile an.

Dies holte Harry wieder aus seinem blackoutartigem Zustand zurück: „Ob ich mich freue? Ob ich mich freue? Natürlich freue ich mich! Ich kann es bloß nicht fassen, dass ihr es vor mir geheim gehalten habt", antwortete Harry fassungslos und wurde dabei immer lauter.

„Ich an Deiner Stelle, wäre in dieser Hinsicht ganz still. Mit Geheimnissen kennst Du Dich doch bestens aus, oder Gandalf?", fragte daraufhin Hermine spitzbübisch und zwinkerte Harry provokativ zu.

**Flashback**

„Also Alexander und Claudia, warum sollten wir so plötzlich kommen?", fragte Jane, als sich die Grangers im Wohnzimmer der Carters niederließen.

„Nun ja, dass ist nicht so einfach zu erklären! Um ehrlich zu sein können wir es selber noch nicht so Richtig begreifen" und mit einem Seitenblick zu Harry, fügte sie hinzu, „Harry, vielleicht ist es am Besten, wenn Du es ihnen erklärst?!"

Die Drei sahen sich darauf nur kurz achselzuckend an und richteten dann ihre Blicke fragend zu Harry. Dieser fand auf einmal den Boden höchst interessant, da er seinen Blick nach unten gesenkt hatte und spielte dabei die ganze Zeit nervös mit einem Stock zwischen seinen Händen.

„Nun…, also…, das ist so…" nuschelte er leise, sodass die Grangers mühe hatten ihn zu verstehen, „ich bin etwas anders als ihr und…", weiter kam er nicht, da er von Hermine unterbrochen wurde: „Harry, Du bist nicht anders, wie kommst Du denn auf diese abwegige Idee? Und sie, Mr. und Mrs. Carter sollten sich schämen Harry so etwas einzubläuen!"

Alexander und Claudia sahen sich einen Augenblick überrascht an und fingen dann schallend an zu Lachen.

„Hermine, es ist anders als Du denkst, lass Harry doch erst einmal ausreden", prusteten sie zwischen ihren Lachsalven hervor.

Hermine sah die Carters nur verständnislos an, da sie nicht verstand, was daran so lustig sein sollte, nachdem ihre Mutter ihr aber durch einen viel sagenden Blick klar gemacht hatte sich erst einmal ruhig zu verhalten, setzte sie sich wieder – allerdings schmollend – hin.

„Also Harry", fing jetzt Karl an, „was meinst Du damit, dass Du anders bist?"

„Nun ja, dass ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll".

„Warum führst Du es ihnen nicht einfach vor? So wie uns damals auch", schlug Claudia vor.

Harry nickte daraufhin nur verlegen und stand langsam auf: „Ihr dürft jetzt keinen Schrecken bekommen, ok?"

Wieder sahen sich die Grangers verständnislos an.

/Was hat Harry denn mit diesem kleinen Stock vor? Und weswegen grinsen Alexander und Claudia auf einmal so hinterhältig? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass uns gleich der Schock unseres Lebens erwartet/, dachte Karl, als er Harry und die Carters sah und auch seiner Frau gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Nur Mut Harry", sprach Claudia ihn aufmunternd an.

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu und sah dann wieder zu den Grangers. Er machte für diese eine bizarre Handbewegung und sprach dabei irgendein Kauderwelsch. Was allerdings dann geschah, ließ Karl und Jane an ihrem Verstand zweifeln, während die bis dato schmollende Hermine anfing sich panisch an ihrem Sessel zu krallen. Harry hatte es sich nämlich nicht nehmen lassen, Hermine mit samt ihres Sessels in die Luft zu befördern. Setzte ihn aber sofort wieder ab, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Karl war der Erste, der sich aus seiner Starre befreite und sah entgeistert Harry an: „Warst Du das?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja, ich sagte ja, dass ich etwas anders bin! Ich bin ein Zauberer!", nuschelte er verlegen und sah dabei wieder auf den Boden.

„Du bist ein Zauberer", brachte Karl gerade so hervor und sank kraftlos weiter in den Sessel.

„Äh…, ja! Seit ihr jetzt sauer auf mich, oder wollt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?", fragte er unsicher.

Dies holte Jane wieder aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand zurück und sie sah Harry fassungslos an: „Wie kommst Du denn darauf? Natürlich sind wir geschockt und müssen das erst einmal verdauen, aber deswegen lasen wir Dich doch nicht fallen! Oder wie siehst Du das Karl?"

„Genauso wie Du Liebes"

„Und Du Hermine, sind wir immer noch Freunde?"

Hermine stand daraufhin zitternd aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging auf Harry zu. Bei ihm angekommen, pfefferte sie, zur Überraschung aller, Harry eine.

„Wenn Du es noch einmal wagst, mich ohne Vorwarnung in die Luft zu befördern, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute! Doch zu Deiner Frage, natürlich sind wir noch Freunde" und damit schmiss sie sich ihm um den Hals.

Harry war zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Dies lag aber nicht nur an der Ohrfeige, sondern auch daran, dass er etwas fühlte, was seine Gedanken auf Hochtouren laufen ließ.

/Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich! Aber es muss stimmen! Ich spüre dasselbe, was ich spürte, als ich Mr. Malfoy die Hand gab. Doch wenn das stimmt, dann ist Hermine eine Hexe! Oh man, warum muss alles bloß so kompliziert sein. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht den Grangers mitteilen, dass Hermine eine Hexe ist. Sie müssen ja schon verdauen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Am besten, ich behalte es noch eine Zeitlang für mich. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwische um es ihnen zu sagen! Warum gerate eigentlich ich immer in so ein Schlamassel?!/.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Als die nächste Stunde vorbei war, sie hatten jetzt große Pause, schnappte er sich die anderen und zog sie hinter sich her, zu einer abgelegenen Stelle auf dem Schulhof.

„Also, jetzt erzählt mir das alles noch einmal ganz in Ruhe!", sprach sie Harry energisch an.

„Komm schon Potter, so schwer ist das doch nicht zu verstehen! Vladimir und Raul, wurden von Mr. Tremper adoptiert und durch Beziehungen haben sie es geschafft auf diese Schule zu kommen. Und Eddy, wurde von den Grangers adoptiert! Verstanden?", antwortete Draco genervt.

„Das habe ich schon verstanden Draco! Ich wollte aber wissen, wieso sie mir nichts erzählt haben. Immerhin habe ich ihnen auch erzählt, dass ich ein Zauberer bin".

„Du hast ihnen erzählt, dass Du ein Zauberer bist?", fragte Draco sichtlich geschockt.

„Du weißt es auch? War ich eigentlich die letzte, der Du es gebeichtet hast?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Äh.., ja! Aber das war keine Absicht! Vlad, Raul und Eddy haben es selber herausgefunden und mich dann damit konfrontiert. Malcom weiß es seit Anfang der Ferien und Draco hat es von seinem Vater erfahren. Dieser kannte meine Eltern und hatte es somit geahnt", versuchte sich Harry zu rechtfertigen.

„Darüber reden wir noch", schmollte Hermine, „und Du bist also auch ein Zauberer! Ich sage es Dir im Guten, wage es nicht wie Harry mich in der Luft schweben zu lassen!"

„Du hast sie in der Luft schweben lassen?", fragte Draco und hatte mühe dabei das Luftholen nicht zu vergessen.

„Ich fand das in dem Moment witzig, aber Hermine hat mir danach gezeigt, was sie davon hielt", antwortete Harry kleinlaut.

„Was hast Du gemacht Schwesterherz?"

„Ihn geohrfeigt", antwortete Hermine verlegen.

„Oh man, da wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen! Aber Draco, warum hast Du eben so ungläubig auf Harrys Äußerung reagiert?", fragte Vladimir.

„Versteht ihr denn nicht? Ach ja, ihr seid ja Muggel und nicht in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen! Er ist 9 Jahre! Normalerweise können Kinder erst im Alter von 11 Jahren zaubern! Und dann bringt er es fertig ein ziemliches Gewicht schweben zu lassen!"

„He! Soll das etwas heißen ich sei fett?!", rief Hermine empört.

„Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht! Ihr müsst wissen, dass der Spruch hierfür zwar ein Anfängerspruch ist, aber man normalerweise eine Feder zum schweben bringt und nicht einen Menschen! Und ihr müsst zugeben, dass zwischen einer Feder und Hermine doch ein gewisser Unterschied besteht!" antwortete Draco, „Und woher hast Du überhaupt schon einen Zauberstab?!"

„Äh…, na ja, ich habe mit einem Ast gezaubert", gestand Harry.

„Mit einem Ast?! Du meinst ohne Zauberstab? Stablos?!"

/Oh man, allmählich verstehe ich warum mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich mit Potter und diesen Muggeln (würg), anfreunde! Wenn Potter in diesem Alter schon stablose Magie beherrscht und das auch noch in diesem Ausmaß, dann wäre es nicht schlecht in als Freund und nicht als Feind zu haben!/.

Bevor allerdings das Gespräch weiter ausarten konnte, wurden sie von den Brutalos unterbrochen.

„Sie Mal Dudley, wer uns wieder die Ehre gibt", höhnte Richard schon von weiten und zeigte dabei abfallend auf Harry.

„Wir sollten den Neuen vielleicht sagen, mit was für Blassnasen sie sich abgeben! Sie sehen ja Recht vernünftig aus", gab Carsten seinen Senf dazu.

„Du hast ganz Recht, ansonsten wird es ihnen noch leid tun", blies jetzt Ernie ins selbe Horn.

„Jo Ernie, gut gesprochen!", gab wieder Richard von sich und mit diesen Worten kamen die Fünf vor Harry und Co zum stehen.

Bevor jedoch Harry etwas antworten konnte, stellte sich Draco vor die Fünf.

„Was wollt ihr Primaten hier? Haben euch eure Mütter nicht erklärt, dass ihr euch intelligenten Menschen nicht nähern sollt, da eure Dummheit sonst wohlmöglich auf sie abfärben könnte?", gab Draco in seiner gewohnt arroganten Art den Fünfen zu verstehen.

„He, gut gesprochen Draco! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich gegen eine kleine Schlägerei nichts einzuwenden hätte!", sagte Vlad, der sich dabei neben Draco gestellt hatte.

„Ja und Harry hatte uns ja nur gebeten uns nicht mit den anderen Waisenkindern anzulegen, von diesen Idioten, hat er nichts erwähnt", kam es nun von Raul, der dabei seine Finger geräuschvoll knacken ließ.

„Stimmt! Und außerdem müssen wir uns doch noch einen Namen an dieser Schule machen", grinste nun Eddy.

Harry konnte nur resignierend mit den Kopf schütteln, während Hermine und Malcom nicht wussten, was sie davon halte sollten. Die Brutalos allerdings sahen sich bei diesen Gegner auf der Verliererstraße und traten deswegen laut fluchend den Rückzug an.

§§§§§§

„Das hat ja richtig Spaß gemacht! Hermine, warum hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass es hier auf eurer Schule ein paar schuleigene Clowns gibt?! Ich glaube ich werde mich hier sehr wohl fühlen! Und Draco, Hut ab, Deine Art gefällt mir! Diese herablassende Arroganz, einfach Klasse, Du musst mir unbedingt zeigen, wie das geht", sprach Eddy und konnte seine Begeisterung kaum zügeln.

„Ich glaube das wird ein sehr aufschlussreiches Jahr werden", konnte Harry daraufhin nur kopfschüttelnd sagen und damit gingen die sieben zurück in ihre Klasse.

§§§§§§

Zwei Monate waren seit diesem Tag vergangen. Die Brutalos hatten zwar immer wieder versucht einen Keil in die Gruppe zu treiben, doch war es bei den Versuchen geblieben, da die sieben im Gegensatz zu den Brutalos richtige Freunde geworden waren. Selbst Draco hatte sich in der Gruppe gut eingelebt. Er hielt Muggels, Squibs, Schlamm- und Halbblüter zwar immer noch für Menschen zweiter Klasse, gestand diesen Schichten aber Ausnahmen zu, zu welchen er auch seine neuen Freunde zählte. Allerdings stellte dieses Eingeständnis für ihn ein weiters Problem dar, da er der einzige war, der bis zum heutigen Zeitpunkt die anderen noch nicht zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte und nun sein Geburtstag immer näher rückte.

Er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte, sollte er sie einladen oder sollte er sie anlügen und behaupten er feiere seinen Geburtstag nicht. Denn wenn er sie einlud, wie würden dann seine Eltern und seine anderen - sprich Zaubererfreunde – reagieren. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich entschieden seinen Mutter um Rat zu fragen.

§§§§§§

„Mutter, kann ich Dich vielleicht einmal kurz sprechen?", fragte Draco, als er den Salon betrat.

„Natürlich Draco, was möchtest Du mich denn fragen?"

„Es geht um meinen Geburtstag nächste Woche Mutter! Ich bin mir nicht ganz klar darüber wenn ich einladen soll!"

„Ja, ich verstehe Dein Dilemma! Es geht um Deine Schulfreunde, richtig?!"

„Ja Mutter!"

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass Du Dich mehr mit ihnen angefreundet hast, als wir erwartet hatten. Du magst sie, obwohl sie Muggel sind und nun siehst Du darin nicht ganz zu Unrecht, ein Problem"

„Ja Mutter, ich bin zwar immer noch der Überzeugung, dass Reinblütige wertvoller sind als Mischblüter, aber ich gebe zu, dass es Ausnahmen gibt und zu denen zähle ich meine Schulfreunde. Harry ist da vielleicht das Beste Beispiel, er beherrscht stablose Magie und ist ein Halbblut. Außerdem, ist er in Muggelkampfkünsten sehr bewandert und auch wenn ich es nur ungern zugebe, haben diese auch ihre Vorteile. Aber auch die anderen sind ganz in Ordnung. Mit Raul zum Beispiel kann ich mich besser unterhalten, als mit jeden anderen und das obwohl er ein Muggel ist. Mutter, was soll ich also machen?"

Narzissa hatte in aller Ruhe zugehört und dabei gemerkt, dass Draco sich eigentlich schon entschieden hatte und bloß ihren Segen wollte.

„Draco, ich kann Dir einen Kompromiss anbieten, so wie ich es verstanden habe, wissen sie alle, das Du ein Zauberer bist und aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommst. Wir können es natürlich nicht zulassen, dass die anderen Familien Deine Muggelfreunde zu Gesicht bekommen und auch Harry sollten sie nicht sehen, also schlage ich vor, dass Du zweimal feierst, einmal mit Deinen alten Freunden und einmal mit Deinen Muggelfreunden".

„Und Du meinst Vater hätte nichts dagegen?"

„Er sieht auch die Vorteile, die Deine Freundschaft zu Potter hat und wird deswegen nichts dagegen haben".

Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Draco von seiner Mutter und machte sich daran seine zwei Partys zu planen.

§§§§§§

Fünf Tage, nachdem Draco mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte, stand eine kleine Gruppe bestehend aus fünf Erwachsenen und sechs Kindern vor dem Tropfenden Kessel um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

„Also schön, eure Erklärung das Harry ein Zauberer ist, kaufe ich euch, nachdem was er mir gezeigt hat, ja noch ab, aber ihr wollt mir doch nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass es eine magische Einkaufsstraße mitten in London gibt, von der niemand etwas weiß?!", sprach Daniel Tremper die Carters an.

„Doch Daniel, Karl und Jane sehen sie heute übrigens auch zum ersten Mal! Wir müssen nur durch dieses Lokal"

„Welches Lokal?", fragte daraufhin Karl.

„Dieses" und damit zog Harry Karl und die anderen in den tropfenden Kessel.

Nachdem Tom der Barkeeper ihnen den Durchgang geöffnet hatte, da er die Carters vom letzten Besuch wieder erkannt hatte, standen vier völlig verblüffte Personen am Anfang der Winkelgasse, während die anderen sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten.

Wir müssen noch zu Gringotts, das ist die Zaubererbank und Geld tauschen, dann können wir ein Geschenk für Draco kaufen."

§§§§§§

Gesagt getan und nach einer halben Stunde machten sich die elf mit Galeonen, Knuts und Sickeln bewaffnet auf den Weg ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Wobei vier von ihnen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus kamen, erst diese Straße, dann Gringotts mit seinen Kobolden und nun die ganzen Schaufenster mit ihren magischen Auslagen.

Da jeder der Gruppe andere Vorlieben hatte, entschloss man sich kurz darauf, sich zu trennen und sich in eineinhalb Stunden bei Florean Fortescue wieder zu treffen. Daniel Tremper steuerte daraufhin unverzüglich die magische Menagerie an, während sich die Grangers und die Carters zu Flourish & Blotts begaben. Den sechs übrig gebliebenen war dies nur Recht, da sie sich dadurch in die Nokturngasse aufmachen konnten. Wobei eine Person nur sehr widerwillig folgte und sich immer wieder wehmütig zu Flourish & Blotts umdrehte.

§§§§§§

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, steuerten die Sechs den Laden von Mr. Davovich an, da sie dort am ehesten ein Geschenk für Draco zu finden erhofften.

„Ah Harold, schön Dich wieder zu sehen! Wie ich sehe, hast Du neben Deinen drei Freunden, statt dem jungen Malfoy, diesmal eine hübsche junge Dame mitgebracht. ", begrüßte Davovich die Sechs.

„Hallo Mr. Davovich! Ja, allerdings sind wir wegen Draco hier! Er hat morgen Geburtstag und da dachten wir, wir würden bestimmt was Passendes bei ihnen finden!"

„Ein Geschenk für den jungen Mr. Malfoy, das wird nicht leicht! Ich würde vorschlagen ihr seht euch erst einmal selber um, vielleicht fällt mir in der Zwischenzeit etwas Passendes ein!"

„Sucht ihr schon Mal, ob ihr etwas Interessantes findet. Ich müsste noch einmal kurz etwas Mr. Davovich fragen", entschuldigte sich Harry und ging Mr. Davovich nach.

Da die anderen Fünf währenddessen schon voller Elan bei der Sache waren, hatten sie Harrys Ausführungen nur unterbewusst wahrgenommen, was Harry allerdings nur Recht war.

§§§§§§

„Ah Harold, ich wusste, dass Du mir folgen würdest! Wie läuft es mit Deinem Zauberstab?"

„Sehr gut Mr. Davovich! Obwohl ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, das ich zurzeit mehr über Magie lese, als das ich sie ausübe. Mich würde es ja auch Mal reizen einen Zaubertrank herzustellen, doch leider habe ich weder einen Kessel, noch Zutaten, geschweige denn einen Raum wo ich dies gefahren los machen könnte!"

„Da hätte ich eine Idee für Dich, aber leider besitze ich so etwas nicht! Es heißt Geheimniskoffer und sieht aus, wie ein Dreischichtkoffer".

/Geheimniskoffer! Das habe ich doch schon einmal irgendwo gelesen, aber was zum Henker ist ein Dreischichtkoffer?/.

„Dreischichtkoffer?"

„Ach ja, Du kommst ja aus keiner Zaubererfamilie! Also ein Dreischichtkoffer, ist ein Koffer, der aus drei Schichten besteht, er sieht aus wie ein normaler Koffer, bloß das er drei Schlösser hat. Bei jedem Schloss das man öffnet, findet man einen neuen Innenraum, der jeweils anders unterteilt ist und zwar in der Größe des Koffers. Anders ausgedrückt, ist es so, als ob man drei separate Koffer haben würde. Diese Koffer wären eigentlich die Luxuskoffer unter den Koffern, wenn es da nicht die ominösen Geheimniskoffer geben würde. Diese habe ebenfalls die drei Schichten, jedoch kann man durch bestimmte Mechanismen zwei weitere Schichten öffnen. Meistens ist die vierte Schicht eine kleine Wohnung und die fünfte Schicht ein magisch vergrößerter Lagerraum".

„Ich glaube ich verstehe! Ich glaube ich sollte Mal wieder zu meinen Freunden gehen, danke auf alle Fälle für Deinen Tipp" und damit verließ Harry Mr. Davovichs Büro.

§§§§§§

„Und habt ihr etwas für Draco gefunden?", fragte Harry, als er seine Freunde im Laden wieder fand.

„Harry, wo warst Du denn? Aber ja, wir haben etwas gefunden, leider ist es zu teuer!", antwortete Hermine.

„Was ist es?"

„Ein Denkarium, damit kann man seine Erinnerungen ablegen und immer wieder ansehen! Leider kostet es 65 Galeonen".

„Nun, wir haben zusammen 12 Galeonen und Alexander und Claudia sind bereit weitere 50 Galeonen zu geben! Ich glaube, die restlichen 3 Galeonen kann ich ihn runter handeln! Also, lasst es uns kaufen".

§§§§§§

Mr. Davovich, war sogar bereit das Denkarium für 60 Galeonen zu verkaufen und so verließen die sechs Freunde den Laden freudestrahlend mit einem Geschenk für Draco.

§§§§§§

Bei Florean Fortescue trafen sie dann die Erwachsenen wieder und genehmigten sich noch ein Eis! Danach verließen sie alle zusammen wieder die Winkelgasse und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Harry ging allerdings während der Heimfahrt immer wieder eine Frage durch den Kopf, wo hatte er bloß schon einmal etwas von diesen Geheimniskoffer gehört und plötzlich machte es bei ihm Klick und er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinen Adoptiveltern, nachdem sie eine Eule von Gringotts bekommen hatten.

**Flashback**

„Harry, könnten Claudia und ich Dich einmal kurz unter sechs Augen sprechen?", fragte Alexander eines Nachmittags.

„Natürlich Dad, worum geht es?"

„Wir haben gerade eine Eule von Gringotts mit den Aufstellungen über Deine Verliese bekommen und wollten die Unterlagen nun mit Dir durchgehen"

Harry nickte verstehend und zusammen machten sie sich auf ins Wohnzimmer, wo Claudia schon auf sie wartete. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, öffnete Alexander das Paket von Gringotts. Zum Vorschein kam eine große Akte, sowie einige Bücher, die bei genauerem Hinsehen sich um die Themen: Artefakte, Anteile an Zauberunternehmen, Besitz in der Zauberwelt und Machtstrukturen in der Zauberwelt, drehten.

„Ragnok scheint uns ja wirklich gern zu mögen, wenn er uns schon Bücher mitschickt, die sich anscheinend mit den Hinterlassenschaften von Harry beschaffen", meinte Claudia leicht amüsiert.

„Ja Liebes, so brauchen wir vielleicht gar nicht oder nur ganz zu Schluss Lucius um Hilfe zu bitten! Um ehrlich zu sein, währe mir das auch lieber, ich mag ihn zwar, aber wie heißt ein Sprichwort noch so schön, bei Geld hört die Freundschaft auf!"

„Da hast Du Recht Alexander", antwortete Claudia und kurz darauf, waren die Drei dann auch in die Unterlagen vertieft.

§§§§§§

„Also, wenn ich das alles richtig sehe", schlussfolgerte Alexander nach gut zwei Stunden, „dann bist Du ein ziemlich reicher Junge Harry, jedoch gibt es hier auch einige Zahlungen die mir suspekt sind!"

„Und die wären?", fragte Harry, der sich mehr mit den Artefakten beschäftigt hatte.

„Nun, da wären die monatlichen Zahlungen an verschiedene Leute bzw. Organisationen. Du zahlst 5.000 Galeonen an Albus Dumbledore, 1.000 Galloenen an Den Orden des Phoenix, 2.000 Galeonen an eine Stiftung, die das Schulgeld von Hogwarts für minderbemittelte Kinder bezahlt, 600 Galeonen an das Zaubergamot, wofür weiß ich allerdings nicht, 750 Galeonen an ein Waisenhaus und 650 Galeonen an eine Familie Dursley, wovon allerdings 50 Galeonen der Bearbeitung zum Opfer fallen".

„Was! Ich zahle an die Dursleys Geld! Mir haben sie immer erzählt ich würde ihnen nur auf der Tasche liegen!", rief Harry erbost.

„Beruhige Dich Harry! Ich werde Griphook anweisen, die Zahlungen sofort einzustellen, ok?!"

„Ok", gab Harry jetzt wieder etwas ruhiger zurück.

„Dann bliebe bloß noch zu erwähnen, dass Du wenn Du volljährig bist ein Anrecht auf jeweils einen Sitz bei Gringotts und im Zaubergamot hast", fügte Claudia belustigt hinzu, da sie wusste, wie unangenehm Harry dies war und ihn ablenken wollte.

„Hört auf Mum!", kam es dann auch gleich von Harry, „was kann ich denn dazu! Ich will nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein!

„Wissen wir doch Harry! Doch müssten wir trotzdem noch wissen, was wir mit Deinem Vermögen und den Gegenständen machen sollen?"

„Ich dachte, dass sich Griphook weiter um das Finanzielle kümmert! Die Kobolde scheinen darin ja richtig gut zu sein. Die Artefakte und Gegenstände sollten wir in drei Kategorien unterteilen, bekannte ungefährliche Objekte, unbekannte Objekt und bekannte gefährliche Objekte. So könnten wir die Gefahr die von ihnen ausgeht minimieren. Was die Anteile an Unternehmen in dieser Welt angeht, so wollte ich euch bitten, darum zu kümmern. Die in der Zauberwelt behalten wir erst einmal, bis wir uns dort besser auskennen! Was meint ihr dazu?"

„Das hört sich sehr gut an, allerdings bist Du jetzt ein reicher Junge, ich hoffe Du kommst weiter mit unseren Regeln und dem Taschengeld klar?!"

„Ja Dad, doch würde ich gerne etwas an meinen Monatsplan ändern".

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Könnte ich einmal im Monat von Dir oder Mum in die Winkelgasse gebracht werden, damit ich mich in dem Verlies umsehen kann, in dem meine leiblichen Eltern ihre persönlichen Gegenstände gelagert haben. Und vielleicht noch zusätzlich in das Verlies, in dem wir ab heute die bekannten ungefährliche Objekte lagern?"

„Ok, damit kann ich leben, dann werde ich Griphook eine Eule schicken mit all unseren heutigen Entscheidungen und mit der bitte zwei weitere Verliese anzumieten, in denen wir die unbekannten und gefährlichen Objekte lagern können." Und so machte sich Alexander auf Griphook zu eulen. Währenddessen versuchten Claudia und Harry weiter einige Artefakte zu bestimmen.

…

…

…

…

Geheimniskoffer

…

…

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, kaum das sie zu Hause waren, Griphook durch Amun eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, in der er darauf hinwies, dass der Geheimniskoffer nun in das Verlies mit den bekannten Objekten gebracht werden konnte, da er nun wusste, worum es sich bei diesem handelte. Glücklich ließ er sich danach ins Bett fallen und wusste nicht so richtig, worüber er sich mehr freuen sollte, dass er nach seinem nächsten Besuch in der Winkelgasse einen Geheimniskoffer besitzen würde, oder das er übermorgen das erste Mal ein Zaubererhaus sehen würde.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage später, standen elf Personen vor dem Anwesen der Malfoys und wussten nicht, was sie davon halten sollten. Vor ihnen lag zwar eine Villa, doch hatte diese anscheinend ihre besten Tage schon hinter sich. Lucius kam ihnen kurz darauf entgegen und vollführte dabei einen Zauber, den er auf die 11 legte. Danach viel diesen elf allesamt die Kienlade runter. Vor ihnen lag ein riesiger wundervoller Park und die eben noch baufällige Villa sah eher aus wie ein Schloss aus tausend und einer Nacht. Völlig baff folgenden sie Lucius durch den Park, ins Hauptgebäude, wo sie von einem merkwürdig aussehenden Wesen erwartet wurden.

„Kann Dobby den Herrschaften die Mäntel abnehmen?"

„Äh…, ja natürlich", antwortete Alexander und Dobby nahm ihnen ihre Jacken und Mäntel ab. Danach verschwand er mit einem plopp.

Kurz darauf erschien Draco und nachdem ihm alle zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten, zeigte er ihnen voller Stolz das Anwesen.

§§§§§§

„Dies ist unsere Ahnengalerie", erklärte Draco stolz, „im Gegensatz zu euren Muggelbildern, können die Porträts sich bewegen und mit uns reden".

„DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! Wie kannst Du es wagen Schlamblüter und Muggel in dieses ehrwürdige Haus zu bringen und sie unseren Augen auszusetzen!", brüllte das Porträt seines Urgroßvaters, als er Dracos Ausführungen zu Ende gehört hatte.

„Großvater sie sind nicht so wie Du denkst! Dieser Junge" und dabei zeigte er auf Harry, „kann sogar Stablose Magie!"

„Unwichtig! Dreckiges Blut, bleibt dreckiges Blut! Grindelwald oder der dunkle Lord, würden Dich für diese Blasphemie über Stunden dem Crucio aussetzen! Welch Glück, dass sie diese Schande nicht mehr erleben müssen!"

„Aber Großvater…", wollte Draco sich verteidigen, doch dieser hatte, wie all die anderen Ahnen in ihren Bildern, diese verlassen.

Draco zeigte sichtlich bedrückt den Rest des Anwesend seinen „Freunden" und führte sie danach in den Salon, wo die eigentliche Feier stattfinden sollte. Die anderen wollten Draco zwar aufheitern, wussten aber nicht, wie sie auf das Gesagte reagieren sollten.

§§§§§§

„Ah, da seit ihr ja wieder", wurden die sieben von den Erwachsenden begrüßt, da diese sich nicht der Besichtigung angeschlossen hatten, sondern sich lieber mit Lucius und Narzissa im Salon bei einem Cherry unterhalten hatten.

„Draco? Was macht Du denn für ein Gesicht? Heute ist doch Dein Ehrentag und Du siehst aus, als wäre die Welt am untergehen?", fragte Narzissa besorgt.

„Er wurde von den Porträts seiner Ahnen beschimpft, als er sie uns zeigte, weil wir, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, unwürdig in ihren Augen sind", antwortete Hermine stellvertretend.

„Ah, ich verstehe! Draco, Deine Vorfahren sind Zauberer aus einer anderen Zeit, ihnen fällt es schwer sich an Neues zu gewöhnen"/würg, jetzt verteidige ich sogar schon Muggel, ich bin wirklich tief gesunken/, „nimm es Dir nicht so zu Herzen und feiere mit Deinen Freunden Deinen Geburtstag".

„Danke Vater, dass werde ich machen", entgegnete Draco dankbar.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, würde ich vorschlagen ihr sechs gebt Draco jetzt sein Geschenk!", lenkte nun Karl das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.

„Wie konnten wir das nur vergessen, aber bei diesem tollen Anwesen ist das ja auch kein Wunder! Hier Draco Dein Geschenk, es ist von uns sechs zusammen!" und damit überreichte Vladimir das Geschenk.

Draco öffnete schnell das Geschenk und zum Vorschein kam das Denkarium. Als Lucius dies sah, pfiff er anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Da hast Du von Deinen Freunden ja ein wertvolles Geschenk bekommen Draco! Weißt Du was das ist?"

„Nein Vater", gestand Draco.

„Das ist ein Denkarium, in diesem kannst Du Erinnerungen ablegen und sie Dir wann immer Du willst wieder anschauen. Zurzeit wird Dir vielleicht noch der Sinn für so etwas fehlen, doch um so älter Du wirst, umso wichtiger wird es! Hüte es gut Draco!"

„Das werde ich Vater", damit drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um und bedankte sich bei ihnen.

Danach verbrachten sie noch einen aufregenden Geburtstag, da Draco ihnen noch viele Sachen aus der Zaubererwelt zeigte. Erst spät am Abend, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Co und fuhren zurück nach Hause.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Die sieben Freunde, die in der Schule hinter vorgehaltener Hand von den anderen Schülern, an Anlehnung an einen Western, die glorreichen Sieben genannt wurden, da sie es geschafft hatte den Brutalos Einhalt zu gebieten, verbrachten fast die gesamte Zeit in und außerhalb der Schule zusammen. Bloß Draco kapselte sich immer Mal wieder ab, was die anderen aber ohne zu murren hinnahmen.

Für einen Außenstehenden war diese Gruppe ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig, da man auf den ersten Blick meinen konnte, das ein Snob, zwei Streber, drei Raufbolde und ein nicht einzuschätzende Person, eigentlich nicht zusammenpassen konnten.

Aber wenn man genau hinsah, dann erkannte man, dass sich die Gruppe aus Außenseitern gebildet hatte und sie sich dadurch zu eben diesen eingeschworenen Haufen entwickelt hatten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war Kapitel 26, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Es folgen der allgemeine Teil und einige Review-Antworten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Es sieht ganz nach einem Paaringssieg für Hermine aus. Der Stand, 60 zu 46 für Hermine und gegen Ginny! Aber einige Kapitel sind bis zum Hogwartsbrief ja noch zu schreiben.

Die meisten von euch wünschen sich anscheinend einen dark-Harry, sagen wir Mal so, er wird weder weiß noch schwarz, vielmehr sehe ich ihn in einem Grauton.

Zu den Malfoys, ich hatte am Anfang eine bestimmte Idee mit ihnen, aber wie es bei meinen meisten Ideen ist, wachsen bzw. verändern sie sich während ich die FF Weiterschreibe. Zurzeit sehe ich die Malfoys zwischen der schwarzen und einer möglichen grauen Seite, allerdings immer noch mehr zu Schwarz tendierend. Man muss bedenken, dass Voldemort noch nicht wieder existiert. Wenn die schwarze Seite wieder ihren Anführen hat, wird sich auch der eine oder andere, der am abwandern war, wieder um entscheiden.

Wem gehört das Verlies, eine ziemlich häufig gestellte Frage. Nur soviel er wird dieses längere Zeit nicht öffnen können.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Ina Bauer: Tja, was im Kästchen ist, hast Du ja jetzt erfahren! Ich hoffe meine Idee hat Dir gefallen, obwohl es ja abzusehen war.

An schlangengift sophie: Harry in Slytherin? Ein bestimmt interessanter Gedanke, Mal sehen ob ich ihn übernehme. Deine Ideen betreffend des Hochsicherheitsverlies, sind nicht von der Hand zu weisen, aber vielleicht habe ich ja noch ein As im Ärmel.

An AISCHILOS: Das mit der ägyptischen Mythologie ist wohl eher auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich mag diese einfach.

An germangirl: Der Schachtelinhalt, ist nun ja bekannt, ich hoffe der Inhalt hat Dir gefallen.

An krabbe: Sorry, dass ich noch nicht auf Deine Mail geantwortet habe! Nicht schlecht, was Du Dir da über Harry und Draco zusammen gedichtet hast. Mal sehen wie sich das zwischen den Beiden noch entwickeln wird.

An Tybman: Nunchakus sind zwei Holzstäbe die meistens durch eine Kette miteinander verbunden sind. Wobei diese ziemlich kurz ist, fast schon mit einem Gelenk zu vergleichen. Das mit der Sprache liegt übrigens an mir, mir fällt es doch ziemlich schwer kindlich zu schreiben, sorry.

An Quarks: Nein einen Kurs habe ich nicht besucht, mir machen solche Cliffs einfach Spaß zu schreiben, aber kitschig! Die Schachtel und etwas von Merlin, ein guter Denkanstoß! Danke.

An natsucat: So ähnlich sollte Draco auch rüber kommen! Ob sich Lucius „ehrlich" mit den Carters anfreunden, bleibt abzuwarten. Da bin ich mir selber noch nicht so sicher.

An fawkes: Jupp, Ron mag ich wirklich nicht! (grins) Ich freue mich übrigens, dass Dir meine Idee gefällt! Ich werde mir Mühe geben dies beizubehalten.

An blut: Ja sie verarschen die Carters und Harry ganz schön, allerdings ist die Frage wie lange noch! Sie könnten sich z.B. wirklich mit den Carters anfreunden, oder die Carters finden es heraus.

An zampirik: Ja Harrys Freunde sind für ihn schon ziemlich wichtig! Und wie fandest Du die Idee mit dem Zauberstab?

An Basti: Auf die schwarzen Flüche, musst Du noch etwas warten! Sorry. Was Dumbledore angeht, er kommt jetzt doch schon vor Hogwarts in mein er FF vor!

An PowL: Die Horcruxe werde ich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einbauen! Ich will einen schönen und spannenden Endkampf! Draco zähmen? Ich weiß ja nicht!

An HAC:Potter: Wow, was für eine Ehre! Das Dir meine FF so gefällt, freut mich natürlich sehr! Zu Weihnachten 3 Kapitel?! Mal sehen was man da machen kann, ohne etwas zu versprechen!

An Minnilein: Der Uhu ist die Familieneule, der Falke gehört ganz allein Harry. Und ich finde meine Cliffs richtig gut (grins)

An Moanah: Vielleicht bringe ich Mal einen Flashback ein, wo sich die Malfoys zu Hause nach einem Besuch bei den Carters über diese aufregen! Sie sollen nämlich nicht nett sein!

An DKub: Harry wird bei mir nicht böse! Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht schwarze Magie lernt, für ihn ist es nur ein Teil vom Ganzen. Dumbledore bekommt etwas mit, allerdings taucht er erst in einen der nächsten Kapitel auf.

An Snape126: Ja, auf dass erste Zusammentreffen der Beiden freue ich mich auch schon, damit meine ich es zu schreiben! Das mit Ollivender hat sich nun wohl erübrigt, er wird ihn erst wegen Hogwarts aufsuchen und dann seinen offiziellen Stab bekommen!

An odin: In einen der nächsten Kapitel wird er es merken!

An blackladyg: Keine Angst, Harry wird auch keine Marionette von Lucius! Ron mag ich nicht, also wird er den Part eines Fieslings einnehmen. Wie sich die Freundschaft zwischen Draco und Harry entwickelt, bleibt abzuwarten.

An Wild Terminator, H4rry, blackcat1990, Allandra: Danke für eure reviews, aber ich fand meine Cliffs ziemlich gut! (grins)

An 12Michi12, chris, SnapeHasser, Hermine Potter, Drizzt Do'Urden, Dax, Spawn83: Ich hoffe weiter von euch reviews zu bekommen, also bis zu eurem nächsten!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt endgültig für heute!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt: Harrys erste richtige Weihnachten!

Bis nächste Woche,

euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst das reviewn nicht!


	27. Harrys erste richtige Weihnachten

**27. Harrys erste richtige Weihnachten**

Erst als die Weihnachtsferien angebrochen waren, schaffte es Harry über Amun Griphook einen Brief zukommen zu lassen, in dem er ihn anwies, ihm den Geheimniskoffer per Eulenpost zuzuschicken. Harry hatte diesen Zeitpunkt aber nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken gewählt. Dadurch, dass bald Weihnachten war, nahm es im Haus keiner übel, wenn Harry ein Paket bekam, dessen Inhalt keiner wissen sollte.

Das Eulen im Hause Carters ein- und ausflogen, war mittlerweile keine Seltenheit mehr. Sie hatten den Tagespropheten abonomiert und bekamen alle zwei Wochen einen Statusbericht von Griphook. Selbst die Nachbarn hatten sich daran gewöhnt, da Alexander es mit einem ausgefallenen Hobby von Malcom und Harry erklärte und Harry auch hier einen ziemlich außergewöhnlichen Ruf besaß.

§§§§§§

Harry riss in seinem Zimmer unter den neugierigen Blicken von Anubis das Papier vom Paket. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er den handtellergroßen Koffer sah, doch dann fiel ihm ein Brief ins Auge, der sich ebenfalls in dem Paket befand. Schnell öffnete er diesen um ihn zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Harry Potter,_

_ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen den Koffer zu schrumpfen, damit das Paket nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. 10 Minuten, nachdem sie das Paket geöffnet haben, wird sich der Koffer wieder auf die normale Größe vergrößern._

_Grüße,_

_Griphook_

Harry musste schmunzeln, für einen Brief von einem Kobold, war dieser richtig freundlich geschrieben und er wusste, dass diese Zusatzdienste nicht selbstverständlich für Gringotts waren.

§§§§§§

Genau 10 Minuten später, vergrößerte sich der Koffer und Harry sah ihn bewundernd an. Er stellte ihn hinter sein Bett, wo dieser nicht sofort ins Auge fiel und öffnete ihn mit zittrigen Händen. Der Schlüssel dafür, hatte sich ebenfalls in dem Paket befunden. Wie Mr. Davovich schon erklärt hatte, war an den ersten drei Ebenen nichts Außergewöhnliches, außer, dass der Koffer eben diese Drei besaß. Und so machte sich Harry daran die vierte Ebene zu öffnen. Diese enthielt zu Harrys Freude anscheinend genau das an, was Mr. Davovich angedeutet hatte. Er konnte eine Leiter erkennen, die in einen kleinen Vorraum herunter führte.

Anubis, willst Du mich in meine Zweitwohnung begleiten?

Zweitwohnung? Du meinssst diesssen Koffer?

Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Koffer! Also willst Du nun mit, oder nicht?

Alssso ssschön Meissster, ich komme mit und damit schlängelte sich Anubis zu Harry und machte es sich um dessen Hals gemütlich.

Harry kletterte die Leiter hinunter und sah sich um. Er entdeckte eine Tür, an der ein Schlüsselbund mit insgesamt 6 Schlüsseln steckte. Den Schlüssel drehend, der sich im Schloss befand, öffnete er die schwere Eichentür und betrat einen etwa 10 Meter langen und 1 Meter breiten Flur. An der rechten Seite, konnte er drei, an der linken Seite zwei Türen erkennen. Die erste Tür auf der linken Seite mit einem der Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbund, das er vom Haupteingang mitgenommen hatte, öffnend, betrat er den Raum. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn einen kleinen Luftsprung machen. Es war ein 5 x 4 Meter großer Raum, der wie ein Tränkelabor eingerichtet war. Als er sich von seiner ersten Freude erholt hatte, erkannte er zwei weitere Türen, die sich in dem Raum befanden. Die eine musste anscheinend in den zweiten Raum auf dieser Seite führen, die andere, war am anderen Ende des Raums. Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Dahinter befand sich zu Harrys entzücken ein Lagerraum, Größe 5 x 2 Meter, für Trankzutaten und fertige Tränke, leider war er leer. Harry verließ den Raum wieder und begab sich durch die zweite Tür, in den Nebenraum. Dort fand er ein gemütliches Arbeitszimmer mit einer riesigen allerdings ebenfalls leeren Bücherwand. Er schätzte den Raum auf ca. 5 x 6 Meter. Er verließ den Raum durch die Tür zu seiner rechten und befand sich wie nicht anders zu erwarten auf dem Flur wieder. Er überquerte diesen und öffnete somit die gegenüberliegende Tür. Hier fand er einen ca. 4 x 3 Meter großes Schlafzimmer, in dem sich ein Bett, ein Kleiderschrank und zwei Nachttische befanden. Auch in diesem Raum befand sich eine weitere Tür, die er zu seiner linken erblickte, als er diese öffnete, fand er ein gut eingerichtetes Badezimmer vor. Auch dieses hatte eine weitere Tür, die wieder auf den Flur führte. Nun blieb nur noch eine Tür, hinter der sich eine gut eingerichtete Küche befand. Seinen Rundgang glücklich beendend, verließ er die Wohnung wieder, verschloss die Eichenhaupttür und stieg die Treppe wieder nach oben aus dem Koffer.

§§§§§§

Und Anubis, wie fandest Du meine neue Zweitwohnung?

Ganz hübsssch! Esss fehlte nur ein wenig Natur

Anubis, dass ist eine Wohnung und kein Wald. Dort gibt es nun einmal keine Bäume, Rasen und Sträucher

Dann issst dasss auch keine Wohnung! Zu einer Wohnung gehören Erde, Bäume und Wiesssen gab Anubis trotzig zurück.

Also schön Anubis, dann ist es keine Schlangenwohnung sondern nur eine Menschenwohnung, zufrieden?!

Damit kann ich leben! zischelte Anubis nun zufrieden.

Wollen wir uns dann auch noch die fünfte Etage ansehen?

Wenn Du meinssst, vielleicht gibt esss da ja ein paar Bäume

Harry musste bei der Antwort lachen, öffnete dann aber die letzte Kammer.

§§§§§§

Zum Vorschein kam wieder eine Treppe und so stieg er sie mit Anubis hinab. Was er da sah, ließ ihn allerdings an seinem Verstand zweifeln, zwar befanden sie sich nicht, wie Anubis prophezeit hatte, in einem Wald, dafür aber in einer Art Höhle.

Sssiehssst Du Meissster, dasss issst doch wohl ssschon eher eine Wohnung zischelte Anubis vergnügt.

Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln und wanderte dann durch die Höhle. Nachdem er merkte, dass sie sich immer weiter verzweigte, drehte er resigniert um, da er sich nicht verlaufen wollte und stieg, als er die Leiter wieder erreicht hatte, diese wieder nach oben. Anubis war davon zwar gar nicht begeistert, aber als Harry ihm versprach, ihn in den nächsten Tagen immer Mal wieder für einige Zeit hier runter zu lassen, kam er widerwillig mit nach oben.

§§§§§§

/Oh man, was für ein Koffer und diese letzte Kammer, was hatte die zu bedeuten? Bevor ich da länger drin verweile, sollte ich mehr über den Koffer in Erfahrung bringen, sonst bin ich nachher noch unter der Erde eingesperrt und komm nicht wieder hoch!/, mit diesen Gedanken ging Harry ins Bett, da es mittlerweile schon weit nach 10 Uhr abends war.

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als Harry anfing seinen neuen Koffer zu erkunden, klingelte ein ziemlich seltsam aussehender Mann, an der Tür der Dursleys.

Da Harry nicht mehr bei ihnen lebte, hatte sich Dudley angewöhnt, die Tür zu öffnen und so begrüßte er diesen Mann auch als Erster.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte er, da ihm der Besucher doch ein wenig suspekt vorkam.

„Hallo, Du musst Dudley sein, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, sind Deine Eltern zufälligerweise zu Hause?"

„Dudley Schatz, wer ist denn an der Tür?", kam es just in diesem Moment aus der Küche.

„Ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore Mum!", rief Dudley zurück.

KLIRR

Dudley und Albus, hörten an der Tür, wie Petunia anscheinend wegen der Antwort einige Teller oder Tassen fallen gelassen hatte und als Dudley gerade nach seiner Mutter sehen wollte, kam eben diese auch schon angerauscht.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte sie keuchend und mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Erst einmal, dass Du mich herein lässt Petunia" und damit ging Albus an Dudley und Petunia vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

Im ersten Moment, wollte Dudley den Mann wütend anbrüllen, wie er es wagen konnte einfach so ins Haus zu kommen, doch als er das Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, beschloss er lieber seinen Mund zu halten und folgte mit seiner Mutter, Albus ins Wohnzimmer.

„Dudley Schatz, geh doch bitte wieder nach oben, ich möchte mit diesem Herrn gerne alleine reden!"

Dudley schmollte zwar ein wenig, war aber auch froh weg von diesem Mann zu kommen. Jedoch hatte er nicht vor nach oben zu gehen, sondern lief in das anliegende Zimmer, da man von dort, wenn auch nicht gut, aber dennoch lauschen konnte.

„Also, was wollen sie?", fragte Petunia nochmals.

„Das weißt Du doch ganz genau! Ich möchte wissen, wie es Harry geht! Wo ist er denn?", fragte Albus scheinheilig.

/Verdammt, ich muss unbedingt heraus bekommen, wie es die Dursleys geschafft haben von Harrys Vermögen zu erfahren! Und wie in Merlins Namen haben sie es geschafft in die Winkelgasse zu kommen! Wahrscheinlich haben die Evans Petunia doch einmal mitgenommen, aber wie kamen sie auf die Idee Gringotts aufzusuchen!/.

**Flashback**

„Was will denn eine Eule von Gringotts von mir? Meine monatlichen Zuwendungen sind doch noch gar nicht fällig!", fragte sich Albus Dumbledore, als er eine Gringottseule auf sich zufliegen sah.

Als die Eule gelandet war, nahm er hastig den Brief von dessen Bein und begann ihn zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_mit diesem Schreiben, wird ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie keinen Zugriff mehr auf das Potter-Vermögen haben, da sein Vormund dies unterbunden hat. _

_Ragnok_

Dumbledores Augen, hatten sich immer mehr zu Schlitzen verengt, als er den Brief lass! Ärgerlich schmiss er ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging zum Kamin. Er nahm ein Pulver, dass auf diesem Stand und warf es in die Flammen. Diese wurden grün und er rief in diese: „Ragnok, Gringotts"

Kurz nachdem er dies getan hatte, erschien ein Kopf in den Flammen, den er als Ragnok identifizierte.

„Ragnok, was soll das bedeuten" und dabei winkte er mit dem Schreiben, dass er vom Schreibtisch aufgehoben hatte, vor dem Kamin rum.

„Das sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, bedeutet, dass der Vormund von Harry Potter sämtliche Abbuchungen die von seinen Verliesen ausgingen, mit sofortiger Wirkung unterbunden hat. Ich kann ihnen versichern, das alles seine Ordnung hat".

„Seine Ordnung? Seihen sie versichert Ragnok, das sich das in den nächsten Tagen wieder normalisiert haben wird. Es kann sich da nur um einen Irrtum handeln".

„Ganz wie sie meinen Professor Dumbledore, doch zurzeit, sind die Abbuchungen unterbunden und wir müssen uns daran halten. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich noch" und damit war Ragnoks Kopf aus den Flammen verschwunden.

**Flashback Ende**

„Harry ist nicht mehr hier", antwortete Petunia ängstlich, während Albus in seinen Gedanken hing.

„Wie meinst Du das!", rief Albus aufgebracht, als er sich der Tragweite des Satzes bewusst wurde.

„Wir haben dieses Balg weggegeben, dass heißt das! Wir hatten es satt, ihn bei uns zu haben!", trotz ihrer Angst, hatte es Petunia geschafft sich in Rage zu reden.

„Er lebt nicht mehr hier?", fragte Dumbledore völlig perplex.

„Nein und das wissen sie doch auch schon längst, immerhin bekommen wir seit diesem Monat keine Zuwendungen mehr von ihnen!"

„Nein! Davon wusste ich allerdings nichts, sonst hätte ich das verhindert! Weißt Du eigentlich, was ihr getan habt?... Nein, natürlich nicht, dafür seid ihr zu dumm! Also sag mir wo er jetzt ist und ich biege das wieder gerade. Er kommt wieder zu euch zurück und ihr bekommt eure Zuwendungen wieder!"

/Und ich meine!/.

„Das dürfte nicht so einfach sein! Er wurde adoptiert!", sprach jetzt wieder Petunia ängstlich.

„Papperlapapp! Ich werde das schon regeln! Also wie heißen sie und wo wohnen sie?!"

„Carter, Alexander und Claudia Carter! Sie wohnen im Greifenweg 7".

Albus Dumbledor stand daraufhin auf und verabschiedete sich von Petunia. Da es schon spät war, entschloss er sich die Carters morgen zu besuchen.

§§§§§§

Dudley währenddessen verstand die Welt nicht mehr, er hatte zwar nur Bruchstücke verstanden, aber nachdem was er verstanden hatte, bekamen seine Eltern Geld dafür, dass sie Harry bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Außerdem sollten sie Harry wieder aufnehmen, aber das war doch gar nicht möglich! Dudley entschloss sich kurzerhand, der Sache weiter nachzugehen.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Tag aparierte Albus Dumbledore an einem entlegenen Platz, in der Nähe von der Wohnung der Carters und machte sich auf den Weg, eben diese zu besuchen, um ihnen Harry wieder wegzunehmen.

§§§§§§

Drei Minuten später, klingelte er an der Tür der Carters, welche kurze Zeit später von Claudia geöffnet wurde.

„Schönen guten Tag, Mrs. Carter nehme ich an!?", begrüßte Albus Claudia.

„Ja, dass ist Richtig! Und mit wem habe ich dass Vergnügen?"

„Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore! Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie mich kennen, aber…", weiter kam er nicht, da er von Claudia unterbrochen wurde.

„Oh doch, ich kenne sie! Sie sind der Anführer der Weißen Seite und haben unseren Harry bei diesen abscheulichen Dursleys gelassen. Außerdem haben sie sich an seinem Vermögen bereichert! Habe ich noch etwas vergessen? Aber kommen sie doch herein" und damit ließ sie einen völlig überrumpelten Albus herein.

„Harry", rief sie dabei, „kommst Du bitte ins Wohnzimmer, wir haben Besuch, der Dich interessieren könnte!"

§§§§§§

Als Harry kurz darauf ins Wohnzimmer kam, stellte er fest, dass er die Person nicht kannte. Fragend sah er seine Adoptivmutter an und setzte sich dabei hin.

„Harry, dies ist Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Dumbledore, dies ist Harry Potter!"

„Ich freue mich Dich endlich kennen zu lernen Harry, auch wenn mein Besuch leider weniger erfreulich ist".

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Mr. Dumbledore!", antwortete Harry, jedoch war eine gewisse Kälte in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Was meinen sie damit, das ihr Besuch weniger erfreulich ist?", hakte nun Claudia nach.

„Nun ja, anscheinend wissen sie ja schon einiges aus der Zauberwelt, deswegen kann ich es einfach machen, Harry befindet sich solange er bei ihnen ist, in großer Gefahr! Nur bei seinen Verwandten, ist er in Sicherheit. Das ist übrigens auch der Grund, warum ich das Geld aus Harrys Verlies nahm. Das brauchte ich einzig und allein dafür, um Harrys Sicherheit zu garantieren. Vielleicht haben sie ja schon seine Geschichte gehört, wenn nicht, dann…" und wieder wurde er von Claudia unterbrochen.

„Wir kennen seine Geschichte! Sie brauchen sie uns nicht noch einmal erzählen, doch sehe ich nicht die Gefahr in der er schwebt, immerhin ist Voldemort tot!"

„Nun, ich persönlich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort tot ist, doch darum geht es nicht, es gibt da draußen immer noch seine Anhänger, die so genannten Todesser und dies wollen sich unter allen Umständen an Harry rächen. Nur bei seinen Verwandten, ist er sicher, dort sind zurzeit noch meine sämtlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Kraft, die ihn gegen die Todesser schützen und außerdem steht er dort unter einem mächtigem Blutschutz!"

„Mr. Dumbledore, so Leid es mir tut, aber sie haben ihn bis jetzt nicht gefunden, also wieso sollten sie ihn gerade jetzt finden? Und was ist überhaupt dieser Blutschutz? Aber egal was er ist, mein Mann und ich werden Harry unter gar keinen Umständen wieder zu den Dursleys schicken und sie können uns nicht dazu zwingen. Die Adoption ist Rechtens und zwar in unserer wie auch in ihrer Welt", sprach Claudia aufgebracht.

/Gott sei Dank, hat Ragnok darauf bestanden, dass wir auch Adoptionspapiere für die Zauberwelt ausfüllen, als wir bei ihm waren! Und die Bestätigten Papiere liegen nun sicher Verwahrt bei Gringotts!/.

Albus war während des Gesprächs in Claudias und Harrys Gedanken eingedrungen, was Harry unbewusst wahrgenommen hatte und hatte so erfahren, dass er keine Chance hatte Harry zurzeit zu den Dursleys zurück zu schaffen. Einen letzten verzweifelten Anlauf nehmend, richtete er noch einmal das Wort an Claudia: „Mrs. Carter, überlegen sie es sich noch Mal! Wie gesagt, Harry ist hier nicht sicher und die Dusleys sind doch seine Verwandten!"

„Nein Mr. Dumbledore, meine Entscheidung steht fest und die meines Mannes auch. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag" und damit bugsierte sie Albus aus dem Haus.

§§§§§§

„Verdammt, schlechter kann das Jahr ja gar nicht aufhören! Erst schaffen es die Dursleys sich Harry wegnehmen zu lassen, dann erfährt er auch noch von irgendjemand anderen von der Zauberwelt und seiner Berühmtheit und dann bekommen sie auch noch mit, dass ich mich an Harrys Vermögen bereichere! Das war es wohl vorerst mit dem lieben Großvater, den ich ihm vorgaukeln wollte. Und zu guter letzt, habe ich auch noch keine Rechtliche Möglichkeit Harry von seiner neuen Familie zu trennen" und damit verschwand Albus mit einen Plopp.

§§§§§§

„Und Harry, wie fandest Du diesen Dumbledore?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich ihn nicht einschätzen und wir wissen ja immer noch nicht, was dieser Blutschutz ist!"

„Harry, ich werde am Besten sofort Deinem Vater von dem Gespräch unterrichten und vielleicht sollten wir auch noch einmal Ragnok kontaktieren und ihn nach geeigneten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu befragen!", schlug Claudia vor und machte sich daran mit ihrem Mann zu telefonieren und Ragnok zu eulen.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage später war dann Heiligabend und Harry war aus mehreren Gründen ziemlich aufgeregt und nervös. Zum einen würden das die ersten Richtigen Weihnachten werden, an denen er teilnahm, da die Dursleys es nie für nötig erachteten ihm am Weihnachtsessen und an der Bescherung teilnehmen zu lassen. Zum zweiten hatten sich am zweiten Weihnachtstag Ragnok mit einigen Kobolden angekündigt um geeignete Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für ihr Haus durchzuführen.

**Flashback**

Claudia setzte ihr Vorhaben Ragnok zu schreiben gleich nachdem sie mit Alexander telefoniert hatte, in die Tat um.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Ragnok,_

_wir, das heißt die Familie Carter und Harry Potter, hatten gerade Besuch von Albus Dumbledore. Dieser wies uns darauf hin, dass unser Sohn Harry Potter in der Zaubererwelt immer noch in Gefahr schwebt und uns im Gegensatz zu den Dursleys der geeignete Schutz für ihn fehlen würde. Da uns unser Sohn sehr wichtig ist und wir selber nicht wissen, wie man unser Haus am Besten schützen könnte, wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie uns in dieser Angelegenheit unterstützen könnten. Wir wären für Ratschläge und ihre Hilfe sehr Dankbar!_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Claudia Carter_

§§§§§§

Einen Tag später erhielten die Carters dann ein Antwortschreiben von Gringotts, das sie gelinde gesagt aus den Socken haute.

_Mrs. Carter,_

_Gringotts fühlt sich geehrt ihnen in der Angelegenheit ihres Hausschutzes helfen zu können und schickt ihnen am 26.12 gegen 14 Uhr eine Sicherungstruppe vorbei._

_Ragnok_

**Flashback Ende**

Die dritte Sache war, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, seiner Familie etwas zu sagen, was ihm einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Jedoch hatte er seine Offenbarung so gewählt, dass er sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte, da sie eng mit seinem Geschenk für Malcom im Zusammenhang stand.

**Flashback**

„Harry, kann ich denn nicht irgendetwas aus der Zaubererwelt machen? Es muss ja nicht gerade zaubern sein, aber vielleicht könnte ich ein magisch Geschöpfe haben oder magische Pflanzen züchten?! Ich möchte auch an Deiner Welt teilhaben!", flehte Malcom Harry an, als sie alleine waren.

„Malcom, Du bist mittlerweile wie ein richtiger Bruder für mich, aber Du musst mindestens etwas magisches Blut besitzen um solche Geschöpfe und Pflanzen haben bzw. züchten zu können!", antwortete Harry.

„Aber kannst Du denn nicht wie bei Mr. Malfoy überprüfen, ob ich magisch begabt bin?"

„Es tut mir leid Malcom, aber ich kann anscheinend nur erwachsene Zauberer spüren, oder aber es existiert kein Zauberer in meiner Nähe. Spüren kann ich jedenfalls nichts".

/Verdammt, warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht und meine Freunde immer Mal wieder überprüft! Immerhin sagte der Almanach, dass sich die Magie bis zum siebzehnten Lebensjahr noch entwickeln kann. Am Besten ich bleibe aber erst einmal dabei, dass ich nichts spüren kann, so ist seine Enttäuschung nicht allzu groß, wenn ich wirklich nichts spüre und wenn ich doch etwas spüre, sehe ich dann weiter!/.

„Malcom, ich muss Mal kurz auf Toilette, bin gleich wieder da! Vielleicht fällt uns ja noch etwas ein" und damit verschwand Harry. Aber nicht um auf Toilette zu gehen, sondern um den Spruch der Magieerkennung auf sich zu legen.

§§§§§§

Nach fünf Minuten, da es ja authentisch aussehen sollte, kam Harry wieder zu Malcom zurück.

„Malcom ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, doch leider ist mir nicht eingefallen, was Dir helfen könnte! Sorry Bruder" und dabei gab er Malcom brüderlich einen Klaps auf die Wange und drückte ihm danach freundschaftlich die Schulter.

/Das kann nicht sein! Warum passiert mir immer so etwas! Ganz toll und was soll ich jetzt machen? Sage ich ihm, dass er vielleicht ein Zauberer ist und er ist keiner? Was dann! Was aber, wenn er einer ist und ich es ihm nicht sage? Aber ein Squib ist er auf alle Fälle! Vielleicht sollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, was ein Squib in der Zaubererwelt alles machen kann! Ja das mache ich und wenn es etwas gibt, dann werde ich ihm das beibringen!/.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Das Weihnachtessen verlief so harmonisch, wie Harry es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Danach begaben sich die Carters und Harry zum Weihnachtsbaum und machten sich daran die Geschenke zu verteilen. Zuerst war Malcom an der Reihe, er schenkte Harry ein, wie konnte es anders sein, Buch, über Zauberei und zwar über die Voodoo-Magie. Auf Harrys fragend Blick meinte er nur, dass man alle Arten der Magie in betracht ziehen sollte! Dann waren Alexander und Claudia an der Reihe, sie schenkten Malcom Bücher über das antike Ägypten und Harry je ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Mathematik, Anfänge in Latein, da sie wussten, dass diese Sprache wichtig für die Zauberei ist und zwei Bücher über Zauberei, eins über Schwarze Zauber und eins über Weiße. Dann waren Harry und Malcom an der Reihe Claudia was zu schenken. Sie schenkten ihr ein Amulett, dass wie sie ihr erklärten ihr wenn sie es fest mit einer Hand umklammerte Wärme und Zuversicht gab. Außerdem schützte es sie vor möglichen Gefahren. Alexander schenkte dann seiner Frau eine wunderschöne Kette. Als Claudia ihr Geschenk erhalten hatte, schaute sie Harry und Malcom an und holte dann das Geschenk für Alexander. Dieser war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, als er die Uhr auspackte, die er damals bei Mr. Davovich gesehen hatte. Er nahm seine alte Taschenuhr aus der Hemdtasche und tauschte sie sofort gegen die Neue, die er von Claudia, Malcom und Harry bekommen hatte. Jetzt blieb zur aller Verwunderung nur noch Harry, der Malcom sein Geschenk übergeben musste.

„Dad, Mum, seid mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich gleich Malcom mein Geschenk überreiche und lasst mich erst kurz erklären, ok?"

Als Alexander und Claudia nickten, reichte er Malcom sein Geschenk. Zum Vorschein, kam ein Buch über Zaubertränke, eins über die Aufzucht von magischen Pflanzen und eine magische Pflanze. Malcom sah Harry fragend an und auch seine Adoptiveltern schauten nicht gerade glücklich.

„Malcom, Mum, Dad, ihr fragt euch jetzt bestimmt, was ich damit bezwecke! Es fällt mir nicht ganz leicht es euch zu sagen und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ihr darauf reagiert, doch lasst mich bitte erst ausreden, ja?"

Nachdem die Drei widerwillig ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatten, setzte Harry seine Rede fort.

„Also schön, Malcom, ich habe Dir damals bei unseren Gespräch nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich kann durch einen Zauberspruch bei jedem Menschen heraus bekommen ob er magische Fähigkeiten besitzt oder nicht. Du bist allerdings ein spezieller Fall, weswegen ich Dir damals nichts davon gesagt habe".

„Wieso ist Malcom ein spezieller Fall?", wollte daraufhin Claudia wissen.

„Nun, wie soll ich anfangen? Am Besten so! Es gibt drei mögliche Reaktionen auf den Zauber. Erstens, es passiert nichts, dann ist die Person ein so genannter Muggel, also nichtmagisch! Zweitens, ich spüre ein kribbeln, wie wenn Strom durch einen fließt, dann ist die Person ein Zauberer und Drittens, ich spüre ein jucken, dann ist die Person ein Squib. Ein Squib ist eine Person, die einen magischen Kern besitzt, dieser aber nicht groß genug zum Zaubern ist. Nun, um es auf den Punkt zu bringen, zurzeit ist Malcom ein Squib!"

„Malcom ist ein Squib?", fragte Alexander ungläubig, „und was meinst Du mit zurzeit?"

„Also, das ist so, der magische Kern, wenn man einen besitzt, wächst bis zum 17ten Lebensjahr. Das bedeutet, dass eine Person, die ich heute als Squib identifiziere, morgen ein Zauberer sein kann! Allerdings muss der Kern bis zum elften Lebensjahr eine bestimmte Größe besitzen, damit man auf einer Zaubererschule aufgenommen wird".

„Also kann ich vielleicht doch zaubern?", wollte Malcom aufgeregt wissen.

„Zurzeit bist Du ein Squib, also eher nein. Allerdings kannst Du bestimmte andere magische Richtungen einschlagen, dass habe ich, nachdem ich feststellte, dass Du ein Squib bist nachgelesen. Du kannst die meisten Zaubertränke brauen und magische Pflanzen züchten. Rein theoretisch könntest Du Dich auch um magische Tiere kümmern, aber praktisch ist das zu gefährlich. Deswegen dachte ich, ich schenke Dir eine magische Pflanze an der Du die Aufzucht üben kannst und in Buch über Zaubertränke".

„Harry, Du weißt genau, was wir vom brauen von Zaubertränken hier zu Hause halten! Lucius hat uns da einige Storys erzählt, die uns nicht gefallen".

„Alexander, er wird zuerst nur die Theorie lernen und danach, werde ich ihn unterstützen."

„Harry, Du weißt, dass ich darüber ganz und gar nicht glücklich bin! Aber ich weiß auch, dass Malcom unbedingt ein Teil dieser Welt sein möchte. Also schön, ich gestatte euch, das Malcom sich mit der Theorie befasst! Mit der Theorie, ich hoffe wir verstehen uns. Außerdem werde ich ihm in der Winkelgasse noch einige andere magische Pflanzen besorgen um die er sich kümmern kann. Sollte er damit zu Recht kommen und keinen Unfug anstellen, werde ich mir das mit der Praxis auch noch Mal überlegen! Aber nur dann".

Malcom nickte schnell und sah dann glücklich Harry und danach das Buch über magische Pflanzen an. Jeder im Raum wusste in diesem Moment schon, dass Malcom erst dann schlafen gehen würde, wenn er das Buch durchgelesen hätte!

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage später waren dann die Carters ziemlich nervös, sie hatten mit ihrem Essen extra gewartet und Claudia und Harry hatten einige Portionen mehr gemacht, da sie sich entschlossen hatten, die Kobolde, wenn sie schon zu Weihnachten ihr Haus sichern würden, zum Essen einzuladen.

Um Punkt 14 Uhr gab es mehrere Plopps und fünf Kobolde standen bei den Carters im Wohnzimmer. Zwei erkannten diese wieder und fühlten sich dadurch sichtlich erleichtert.

„Mr. Ragnok, Mr. Griphook, schön dass sie uns so prompt helfen", begrüßte Alexander die Beiden höflich.

„Darf ich ihnen und ihren Leuten vielleicht eine kleine Erfrischung anbieten", mischte sich darauf Claudia ein.

Die Drei anderen Kobolde sahen sich bestürzt an und dann zu Ragnok, dieser redete kurz mit ihnen in einer anderen Sprache und danach, nahmen die Kobolde das dargebotene Getränk, es war Eistee, gerne an.

„Mr. Ragnok, wir haben extra mit dem Essen auf sie und ihre Leute gewartet, ich hoffe sie mögen Fleisch! Danach werde wir sie dann auch nicht weiter bei ihrer Arbeit stören".

Wieder sahen sich die Drei Kobolde bestürzt an. Aber nach einem weiteren kleinen Gespräch in der fremden Sprache, bedankten sie sich und setzten sich zu den Carters an den Tisch.

Das Essen verlief in einer sehr angenehmen Atmosphäre, Alexander unterhielt sich die ganze Zeit sehr angeregt mit Ragnok, während Claudia Griphook im beschlag hatte. Malcom und Harry versuchten derweil immer wieder die anderen Drei in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Nach dem Essen, machten sich die Drei Kobolde an die Arbeit, das Haus zu sichern. Immer wieder sprachen sie in der fremden Sprache Zaubersprüche und markierten im Haus verschiedene Stellen mit merkwürdig aussehenden Symbolen, die sofort verblassten. Nach etwas mehr als 2 Stunden in denen Ragnok und Griphook immer Mal wieder Anweisungen gaben oder sich selbst an Zaubern beteiligten, beendeten sie ihre Arbeit.

„Mr. Ragnok, Mr. Griphook, wir haben beim Essen festgestellt, dass es ihren Leuten doch etwas unangenehm ist sich mit uns zu unterhalten und wollen ihre Hilfsbereitschaft deswegen auch nicht länger strapazieren. Wir wollten sie Beide allerdings fragen, ob sie uns noch beim Kaffee Gesellschaft leisten könnten und die verschiedenen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erklären!"

„Selbstverständlich Mrs. Carter", antwortete Ragnok, während die anderen Drei Kobolde mit einem Plopp verschwanden.

„Mr. Ragnok, nun da ihre Leute weg sind, verzeihen sie mir vielleicht diese Frage, aber haben wir durch unsere Einladung zum Essen ihre Leute vielleicht beleidigt? Wir kennen uns noch nicht so gut in der Zauberwelt aus und wir entschuldigen uns natürlich, wenn wir einen Fehler begangen haben".

„Nein, nein Mrs. Carter, es ist bloß für uns Kobolde neu, dass uns Zauberer wie Gleichgestellte behandeln. Sie vertrauen uns zwar ihr Geld an, doch wollen sie ansonsten möglichst wenig mit uns zu tun haben".

„Ah, ich verstehe, dann seien sie hiermit versichert, dass sie in diesem Haus immer willkommen sind! Und nur so am Rande, wir, also mein Mann und ich, sind keine Zauberer".

„Ich bedanke mich auch im meinem Namen und dem von Griphook, dass wir bei ihnen willkommen sind! Aber nun lassen sie uns über die Sicherungen sprechen, Griphook!"

„Ja, nun da wäre als erstes ein Kraftfeld, dass ihr Haus ab heute umgibt, dieses macht es Zauberern mit bösen Absichten unmöglich dieses zu durchqueren. Außerdem wird bei uns und im Aurorenhauptquartier, dass ist die Polizei der Zauberer, sofort ein Alarm ausgelöst, wenn dies passiert. Des Weiteren müssen sie jeden Zauberer, der sie besuchen will, sei es durch Flohen, Apparieren, Portschlüssel, oder aber einfach nur durch die Haustür, erst einmal den Eintritt in ihr Haus gewähren. Als zusätzlichen Schutz, haben wir eine Ablenkzauber über ihr Haus gelegt, der jeden Zauberer dazu verleitet, sollte er nicht genau wissen, wohin er möchte, einen Weg einzuschlagen, der von ihrem Haus weg führt. Als letzten und vielleicht wichtigsten Schutz, haben wir ein Schutzportal erschaffen, durch das sie direkt nach Gringotts gelangen, wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Dieses ist ein Einwegportal und kann nur von ihnen vier benutzt werden".

„Das ist unglaublich!", brachte es Alexander auf den Punkt, „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihnen danken soll! Wir werden selbstverständlich ihre Bemühungen bezahlen und sollten sie sonst noch einen Wunsch haben, nur raus damit!"

„Nun, eine Bezahlung wird nicht nötig sein, schon allein dadurch, dass Mr. Harry Potter uns erlaubt hat mit seinen Geld nach unseren Ermessen zu verfahren, ist unser Vermögen beträchtlich gestiegen. Wie ihnen bekannt sein sollte, bekommen wir ja immer eine Provision von Mr. Harry Potter".

Claudia und Alexander sahen daraufhin Harry bewundernd aber auch fragend an.

„Harry? Hast Du uns vielleicht etwas zu sagen?"

„Äh, also, dass ist so! Ich fand es nicht in Ordnung, dass sich die Kobolde um alles kümmern müssen und habe ihnen deswegen geschrieben, dass sie von jedem Gewinn, den sie aus meinen Vermögen erwirtschaften 10 Prozent für sich behalten können! War das falsch?"

„Nein Harry, ganz und gar nicht! Um ehrlich zu sein, schätze ich, dass Du es durch diese Provision geschafft hast, Dein Vermögen ziemlich zu steigern! Sehe ich das Richtig Mr. Griphook?"

„In der Tat, wir haben in den letzten Monaten das Vermögen von Mr. Potter um einiges erhöhen können".

„So war das aber nicht beabsichtigt", rief Harry aufgebracht, „Ich wollte doch bloß, dass die Kobolde einen fairen Anteil bekommen!"

„Und das haben wir Mr. Potter", entgegnete Ragnok neutral.

„Wenn sie uns jetzt aber entschuldigen würden, Zeit ist bekanntlich Geld und wir haben sie schon lange genug belästigt"

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Ragnok und Griphook wieder.

§§§§§§

Die restlichen Weihnachtsferien vergingen für Malcom und Harry, wie im Flug. Während Malcom sich um seine Pflanzen kümmerte und kaum noch Zeit für etwas anderes hatte, widmete Harry sich wieder seiner Zauberei. Wobei er die Theorie der Zaubertränke erst einmal zur Seite schob und sich mehr der Okklumentik zuwandte. Er hatte seit dem Besuch von Dumbledore den Eindruck, dass dies besser wäre. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären warum, aber eins hatte er gelernt, seinen Gefühlen sollte er stets vertrauen. Dazu kam noch, das im der Almanach erklärt hatte, dass Okklumentik außerdem seine geistigen Fähigkeiten erhöhen würde und dies käme ihm dann nicht nur beim lernen der Zauberei zu Gute.

§§§§§§

´Nein Harry! Wie oft soll ich es Dir denn noch sagen, Du musst Deinen Geist komplett leeren. Du kannst nicht sofort anfangen und versuchen Deine Gedanken zu ordnen´.

´Das schreibst Du so leicht! Wie lernt man einen Geist, wenn man immer an irgendetwas denkt?´

´Erinnere Dich an die Lektion von Deinen magischen Kern! Du hast meditiert und ihn dadurch auch gefunden. Dieselbe Meditation musst Du auch für Okklumentik anwenden, bloß das Du stand Deinen Kern, Deinen Geist untersuchst und versucht zu verschließen´

´Ich denke ich soll ich leeren?´

´Wie stellst Du Dir denn das Leeren vor? Das Du all Deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen rausschmeißt? Das würde doch bedeuten, dass Du versuchst, Dich zu einem Vollidioten zu machen! Nein, Du sollst Deine Gedanken für andere wegsperren, sie verstecken, so dass sie keiner findet´

´Schreib das doch gleich!´, schrieb Harry aufgebracht zurück.

/Also, wie ordne und verstecke ich am besten meine Gedanken? Ich schätze die meisten errichten einfach eine Mauer, aber so etwas kann man dann bestimmt auch schnell einreißen! Hm? Vielleicht eine Art Bibliothek?! Nein auch zu einfach zu knacken! Eine Pyramide mit Fallen und Irrwegen? Da finde ich mich ja selber nicht wieder zurecht! Verdammt, es muss doch einen Weg geben?!.../.

:Meissster? Ssschlange an Meissster! Jemand zu Haussse?:

:Anubis? Was willst Du von mir? Und nenn mich nicht Meister!:

:Ich will gar nichtsss! Dein komissschesss Buch ssschreibt Dir allerdingsss ssschon zum dritten Mal denssselben Sssatz!:

:Oh! Danke Anubis und damit wendete sich Harry wieder seinen Almanach zu.:

´Harry! Zum wiederholten Male, Du sollst Deinen Geist leeren und nicht genau das Gegenteil machen, nämlich ihn mit Gedanken voll stopfen´

´Entschuldige, ich habe über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nachgedacht meine Gedanken zu schützen!´

´Und? Bist Du zu einem Ergebnis gekommen?´

´Nein!... Oder vielleicht doch! Genau, dass wäre eine Möglichkeit! Ich habe eine Idee´

´Und die wäre?´, schrieb der Almanach, wenn es möglich wäre, neugierig.

´Also um es einfach auszudrücken, ich lege meinen Geist so wie einen Computer an, also mit Firewall, Ordner und Unterordner sowie Passwörtern! Jedoch ist das nur der erste Teil. Sollte jemand durch die Firewall durchkommen und auf meine Ordner zugreifen wollen, so wird er auf einen Passwortschutz treffen. Dieser wird allerdings nicht ersichtlich sein. Wenn er also ohne das Passwort zu aktivieren den Ordner öffnet, wird er in einen Unterordner weitergeleitet, der ihm falsche Erinnerungen und Gedanken vorspielt. Nur durch das Passwort, wird der versteckte Unterordner geöffnet, der die richtigen Erinnerungen und Gedanken enthält!´

Kaum hatte Harry das geschrieben, der Almanach wollte gerade darauf reagieren, als Harry von neuen anfing zu schreiben.

´Und einen Virus, ja genau einen Virus werde ich auch noch hinterlegen, jeder, der auf meine wichtigsten Gedanken zugreifen will, ohne das richtige Passwort zu nennen, dem schicke ich unbemerkt einen Virus zurück, der mir entweder den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken ermöglicht oder ihn physisch angreift!´ Harry war voll in Fahrt, seine Ideen schlugen Purzelbäume, doch als er erneut ansetzen wollte, kam ihm der Almanach zuvor.

´Harry, Deine Idee ist genial, aber wie willst Du das alles bewerkstelligen? Fang lieber erst einmal klein an und rüste Deinen so genannten Computer nach und nach weiter auf´

´Du hast Recht! Dann fange ich damit an, meine Gedanken in verschiedene Ordner zu unterteilen, danach werde ich die wichtigsten verschlüsseln und Passwort schützen und dann noch eine provisorische Firewall errichten. Wenn ich das geschafft habe, fange ich an alles zu verbessern und Scheingedanken zu entwickeln! Was hältst Du davon?´

´Ich halte das für eine sehr gute Art des Herangehens!´

(A/N: Ich hoffe grey-wings, nimmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich seine Idee mit dem Computer teilweise gemopst habe!)

Und somit begann Harrys mühsamer Weg, seinen Geist zu ordnen.

§§§§§§

Am letzten Tag der Ferien, klopfte dann Malcom ängstlich an Harrys Zimmertür.

„Harry? Ist Deine Schlange im Terrarium, oder kriecht sie in Deinem Zimmer herum".

„Anubis ist in seinem Terrarium und schläft, Du kannst reinkommen", rief Harry aus seinem Zimmer zurück.

Malcom betrat darauf das Zimmer und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb auf Harry haften, der gerade in einem Buch lass. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um das Zauberbuch handelte, was er damals in der Nokturngasse gekauft hatte.

„Harry, ich wollte Dich eigentlich etwas fragen und zwar, ob Du unsere Freunde auch nach ihren magischen Kern überprüft hast?"

„Shit!" und dabei fiel ihm das Buch aus der Hand, „Nein, dass habe ich natürlich nicht! Meinst Du ich sollte es machen?"

/Na ja, Hermine weiß ich ja schon, aber dass behalte ich lieber noch für mich! Ich habe bis jetzt sowieso immer noch nicht den richtigen Zeitpunkt für die Offenbarung gefunden/.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich genau deswegen hier. Vielleicht ist ja einer von ihnen auch noch ein Zauberer, oder ein Squib! Es wäre schön, wenn wir unser Hobby mit einen oder mehreren von ihnen teilen könnten!"

„Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Du mehr darauf hoffst, dass einer oder mehrere Squibs sind, damit Du mit ihnen Deine Erfahrungen austauschen kannst?"

„Ja", kam es verlegen von Malcom. „Ich weiß doch, dass Du in eineinhalb Jahren auf eine Zaubererschule kommst und was mache dann ich? Wenn es noch ein paar Squibs geben würde, könnte ich mit ihnen zusammen magische Pflanzen züchten, oder Tränke brauen! Harry bitte überprüfe unsere Freunde, ja?"

„Ok, ich werde morgen früh den Spruch über mich legen und sie überprüfen! Aber ich kann für nichts garantieren und was ich herausfinden werde, sage ich Dir erst, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind und wir Beide zusammen entscheiden dann, was wir mit diesen Erkenntnissen anfangen, ok?"

„Ja, ja Harry!" und damit verließ Malcom glücklich Harrys Zimmer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Hermine wird im nächsten Kapitel erfahren, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Allerdings wird Harry nicht mit ihr lernen, jedenfalls nicht zu Anfang. Bei der Abstimmung steht es 60 Stimmen für Hermine, 48 für Ginny und 7 für jemand anderen. Nach Hogwarts wird Harry voraussichtlich im Kapitel 33 kommen. Allerdings bekommt er in Kapitel 32 den Brief. Was Harrys Freunde angeht, so werden sie definitiv nicht alle nach Hogwarts kommen, Malcom z.B. bleibt bei mir ein Squib!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An H4rry: Harry wird ein Teil seiner Fähigkeiten bestimmt verheimlichen, aber nicht alle!

An natsucat: Danke für dieses tolle Kompliment! Narzissa ist bei mir der heimliche Kopf der Malfoy Familie! Sie tut alles, um das Beste für ihre Familie zu erreichen.

An germangirl: Malcom wird nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, allerdings werde ich ihn trotzdem weiter in der FF vorkommen lassen.

An Snape126: Ja, auf den Zauberstäben liegt in meiner FF ein Aufspürzauber. Aber nur bei den legal gekauften, also nicht auf Harrys!

An Moanah: Ja, dass wurde mir schon öfters gesagt, aber ich kann es nicht besser. Ich werde mir allerdings Mühe geben sie kindlicher erscheinen zu lassen.

An OxMoxTatze: Wow! Was für eine review, ich bin begeistert!

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Ja, Du hast Recht, Danke für den Hinweis. Ob Harry zu jung ist? Ja, aber ich wollte irgendetwas reinbringen, weswegen die Kobolde Harry respektieren und das war der einfachste Weg.

An Hac.potter: Wie Du siehst, habe ich es vor Dienstag geschafft, also bitte keinen Heuler!

An Spawn83: Ich hoffe Dir hat gefallen, wie Harry Dumbledore kennen gelernt hat.

An zampirik: Harry wird nicht direkt dark, sondern vielmehr grau, also ein Zwischending, zwischen dark und lieb!

An schlangengift: Ein Mantikor ist ein roter Löwe mit Flügeln und einem Skorpionschwanz! Deine Überschrift für den Tagespropheten, hat mir richtig gut gefallen. Leider wird es nicht dazu kommen, dass ich sie übernehme, da Harrys Freunde nicht alle Zauberer werden. Die Malfoys werden nicht so schnell auf die Schnauze fallen, da ich sie noch weiter in der FF vorkommen lassen möchte. Wie ich Voldemort einbringe weiß ich selber noch nicht so genau, allerdings werde ich versuchen die Storyline der Bücher im groben beizubehalten.

An Tybman: Dumbledore wird bei mir ein Zauberer sein, der für seine Überzeugung über Leichen geht.

An Chriiis: Danke für Deine review, die die Reviewzahl auf 500 brachte! Ron wird vorkommen, allerdings wird er der böse Neidhamel werden.

An AlexBlack5: Ich hoffe ich finde die Dynamik wieder. Auf alle Fälle danke für den Hinweis, ich finde es nämlich gut, wenn man mich auf so etwas hinweist.

An 12Michi12, blut, Wild Terminator, PowL, Basti, Emily Ginn, Juelle, x, Gandalf90: Danke für eure reviews, ich hoffe ich bekomme weiter welche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es mit den review-Antworten. Ich hoffe ich habe alle Fragen bedacht.

Wie immer hoffe ich auf viele reviews.

Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel, es heißt: Was haben wir denn da?

Euer,

chaine


	28. Was haben wir denn da?

**28. Was haben wir denn da?**

Am nächsten Morgen, legte Harry kurz bevor sie von Alexander zur Schule gefahren wurden, den Zauber Agnosco Magician über sich und stieg mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ins Auto.

§§§§§§

In der Schule angekommen, wurden die Beiden dann auch schon von Vlad und Raul erwartet. Harry ging ihnen mit einem schlechten Gewissen entgegen, da er sie gleich indirekt ausspionieren würde, doch war er wie sein Bruder selber auf das Resultat neugierig und musste zugeben, dass die Aussicht auf noch eine weitere magisch begabte Person, insbesondere in seinem Freundeskreis sehr verlockend war.

„He! Malcom, Harry, wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", wurden die Beiden dann auch gleich von Vlad begrüßt.

„Ja, genau, wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte dann auch Raul.

„He, ganz ruhig, immer einer nach dem anderen! Aber um auf Deine Frage zurück zu kommen Raul, gut!" und dabei gab Harry erst Raul und dann Vlad die High-Five.

Vlad du Raul, gingen auch sofort darauf ein, immerhin war das ja eine coole Art sich zu begrüßen und so konnte Harry seine ersten zwei Reaktionen aufnehmen.

Was dann kam, überraschte ihn dann aber doch.

/Verdammt, wenn man davon absieht, dass meine Hand vom einschlagen jetzt ziemlich brennt, dann habe ich doch wirklich was gespürt! Also, welches Gefühl, war bei wem? Bei Vlad meine ich, war es ein leichtes jucken, das durch meinen Körper ging und bei Raul? Ich würde es als Zwischending, zwischen jucken und kribbeln einordnen! Das heißt, das Vlad ein Squib und Raul entweder ein Squib oder ein Zauberer ist! Oh man, das fängt ja gut an!/. Mit diesen Gedanken, ging Harry mit den anderen Dreien weiter auf die Schule zu.

§§§§§§

Vor dem Haupteingang warteten dann Hermine und Eddy auf die vier, von Draco hingegen fehlte noch jede Spur. Wie es schon immer Hermines Art war, lief sie auf Harry und Malcom zu, als sie sie erblickte und fiel ihnen um den Hals! Harry wurde dadurch kurzzeitig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da er wieder eine Reaktion durch seinen Zauberspruch in seinem Körper, auf Hermines Umarmung wahrnahm.

/Ok, dass wusste ich zwar schon, aber jetzt habe ich eine weitere Bestätigung! Hermine ist eine Hexe. Ich glaube, wenn das so weiter geht, treffe ich meine ganze Klasse in der Zauberschule wieder!/.

„Harry? Hast Du was? Du siehst so bleich aus", fragte Hermine, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Nein, nein, ich war bloß gerade in Gedanken, entschuldige bitte. Komm, ich will Eddy nicht so lange auf uns warten lassen" und damit zog er Hermine hinter sich her zu Eddy. Diesen begrüßte er wie es sich für echte Männer gehörte, mit einem einfachen Handschlag. Wieder bekam Harry darauf eine Reaktion, da sich wieder ei jucken in seinem Körper bemerkbar machte. Harry musste zugeben, dass er daraufhin ein wenig an dem Spruch zweifelte.

/Ok, ich fasse zusammen! Wenn der Spruch richtig funktioniert und nur dann! Dann sind Malcom, Vlad und Eddy Squibs! Hermine ist eine Hexe und was genau Raul ist, dass kann ich noch nicht genau bestimmen! Aber fest steht, dass er entweder ein Squib, oder ein Zauberer ist! Wenn ich jetzt noch Draco mitzähle, dann habe ich ja wirklich einen interessanten Freundeskreis/.

§§§§§§

Drinnen im Klassenraum, erwartete sie dann Draco, der ihnen in seiner üblichen Art klarmachte, dass es ihm draußen einfach zu kalt war, um auf sie zu warten. Da sie Draco nicht anders kannten, nahmen sie seine Erklärung gelassen zur Kenntnis und begrüßten ihn. Als Harry ihm die Hand gab, durchzog ihn ein Kribbeln, das darauf hinwies, dass es sich bei Draco um einen Zauberer handelte. Jedoch stellte Harry, allmählich ein Muster fest, dass er unbedingt mit seinen Almanach diskutieren musste.

/Ok, dass Draco ein Zauberer ist, war ja nicht anders zu erwarten und dies scheint ja auch zu bedeuten, dass der Spruch doch funktioniert! Aber wenn ich die ganzen Reaktionen richtig deute, dann kann der Spruch noch ein wenig mehr, als mir der Almanach gesagt hat. Bei jedem war die Reaktion, wenn man die Intensität bedenkt, anders. Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass ich durch den Spruch zurzeit sogar einschätzen kann, wie die magische Reihenfolge bei meinen Freunden aussieht! Das finde ich doch ziemlich interessant!/.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten zwei Unterrichtsstunden vergingen ohne Zwischenfälle und so kam schneller als gedacht die erste große Pause. Harry wollte am liebsten drinnen bleiben, da sein Zauber noch nicht an Wirkung verloren hatte, doch musste er sich beugen und seinen Freunden nach draußen folgen. Zu Hermines und Rauls Verwunderung, hielt er sich doch etwas abseits von seinen Freunden auf, als sie auf den Hof waren, sie wussten ja nicht, dass ihm das ständige Jucken und Kribbeln, dass er jedes Mal spürte, wenn er einen von ihnen berührte, allmählich anfing zu nerven.

Zu Harry Leidwesen, hatten aber die Brutalos vergessen, wie es ihnen bei den meisten Auseinandersetzungen vor den Ferien ergangen war und so kamen die Fünf auf Harry und Co zu.

„Sie Mal einer an, wenn haben wir den hier, Narbengesicht und seine Freunde!", begrüßte sie Richard sarkastisch.

„He Dudley, willst Du Deinem Cousin nicht einmal Hallo sagen?", fragte Carsten zynisch und machte dabei Dudley den Weg frei, so dass Dudley freie Sicht auf Harry hatte. Dudley stapfte schwerfällig nach vorne und stellte sich direkt vor Harry: „Potter, wegen Dir werden Mum, Dad und ich in unserer Straße wie Aussätzige behandelt und Dad hat anscheinend auch noch Schwierigkeiten in der Firma bekommen. Jedenfalls konnten wir uns dieses Weihnachten weder einen Urlaub noch richtige Geschenke leisten und dann dieser alte Knacker, der alle nervös macht! Ich weiß nur eins, mit all dem hast Du etwas zu tun! Du bist an allem Schuld!", schrie Dudley aufgebracht Harry an. Dann, durch seine angestaute Wut angestachelt, ging Dudley noch den letzten Schritt auf Harry zu, packte ihm am Kragen und wollte ihm eine zu scheuern! Doch Harry schaffte es ohne viel Mühe, durch seine Kampfsportübungen, sich aus Dudleys Griff zu lösen. Dabei berührte er allerdings Dudley so, dass der Zauberspruch eine Reaktion bei ihm auslöste.

„Nein, da…, dass kann nicht sein", gab Harry zittrig von sich und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, „nicht er, alles bloß nicht er! Bitte, lass das nicht wahr sein!"

Dudley und die Brutalos, sahen Harry irritiert an, während sich seine Freunde ernsthaft Sorgen machten.

„Harry, was ist mit Dir? Sag mir doch was los ist?", fragte Malcom besorgt, doch dann ging ihm ein Licht auf, „Hast Du etwa etwas gefühlt bei Dudley? Ist er etwa auch einer?"

Malcom hatte bei dieser Aussage die anderen um sich herum total vergessen und auch Harry war wie in Trance: „Er ist wie Du Malcom! Verstehst Du? Ich habe dasselbe wie bei Dir gefühlt!"

„Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht so ein Freak wie Malcom", schrie Dudley aufgebracht und holte damit Harry wieder in die Realität zurück.

Das Klingeln der Schulglocke, die das Ende der Pause signalisierte, verhinderte, dass die Situation eskalierte. Dudley sah abwechselnd Harry und Malcom noch einmal mit hochroten und Wutverzehrten Gesicht an, bevor er mit seinen Freunden zurück in seine Klasse lief.

Vlad und Co hingegen hielten Harry und Malcom zurück, als sie ebenfalls zurück wollten.

„Also Harry, oder Malcom! Ihr erklärt uns jetzt, was das zu bedeuten hat, vorher gehen wir nicht zurück", sprach Vlad aufgebracht.

Harry sah Malcom kurz an und als dieser nickte, antwortete Harry: „Ich verspreche, ich werde es erklären, aber nicht jetzt! Ich schlage vor wir treffen uns nach der Schule bei uns und ich verspreche, dass ihr eine vernünftige und ausführliche Erklärung bekommt, ok?"

„Ok, bis heute nach der Schule hast Du Zeit! Aber dann verlangen wir eine Antwort" und mit diesen Worten gingen die sieben zurück in ihre Klasse.

§§§§§§

„Also Harry, jetzt erzähl uns endlich, was heute auf dem Schulhof passiert ist!", sprach Raul Harry an, als sie in Malcoms Zimmer saßen.

„Ja, ja, schon gut! Ich muss ein wenig weiter ausholen, also bitte habt ein klein bisschen Geduld!". Als alle ihre Zustimmung gaben, fuhr er fort. „Gut, Ihr alle wisst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und schon ein wenig Magie beherrsche", wieder nickten alle, „nun unter den Zaubersprüchen die ich mittlerweile beherrsche, befindet sich auch einer, mit dem man erkennen kann, ob jemand ein Zauberer, ein Squib oder ein Muggel ist und…"

„Das ist höhere Magie Potter! Verarsch uns nicht!", rief Draco aufgebracht dazwischen.

„Doch Draco, ich beherrsche einen Spruch dafür, allerdings nur den einfachsten, für diesen braucht man Körperkontakt. Also weiter, in de Ferien, habe ich diesen bei mir angewendet und Malcom überprüft, dass Ergebnis war, dass er zwar einen magischen Kern besitzt, aber wahrscheinlich nie zaubern kann!" Dracos schnauben, das darauf folgte, überging Harry einfach. „Ich habe mich damit beschäftigt, was ein Squib in der Zaubererwelt erreichen kann und bin auf zwei, na ja eigentlich drei Gebiete gestoßen die ihnen offen stehen, da wären zum einen die Aufzucht von magischen Pflanzen und zum anderen das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Das rein theoretisch dritte Gebiet ist die pflege und Aufzucht von magischen Geschöpfen, doch ist dieses ohne Zaubern zu können viel zu gefährlich! Dies und das er ein Squib ist, teilte ich dann Malcom am Weihnachtsabend mit." Hier machte Harry eine Pause und sah Malcom an.

„Ich war Hin und Weg", sprach daraufhin Malcom weiter. „Ich bekam auch gleich von Harry eine magische Pflanze geschenkt um die ich mich seitdem kümmere" und dabei zeigte er auf einige Pflanzen, die auf seinem Fensterbrett standen. „Gestern, also am letzten Ferientag fiel mir dann ein, dass Harry ja diesen Spruch auch bei euch anwenden könnte…"

BUMM

Die Bombe war geplatzt. Fünf Personen im Raum, war sämtliche Farbe auf einem Schlag aus dem Gesicht entwichen.

„Soll das heißen, Du hast uns heute überprüft, ob wir Zauberer sind?", fragte Vlad für alle stellvertretend.

„Ja!", meinte Harry verlegen. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch das anders mitteilen, aber der Spruch hält nachdem man ihn angewendet hat zwei bis drei Stunden und so kam es wie es kommen musste und in der ersten großen Pause habe ich Dudley berührt!"

„Warte, soll das heißen, dass dieses Riesenwalross ein Zauberer ist?", platzte es Draco heraus.

„Jein, er ist höchstwahrscheinlich nur ein Squib, doch ganz sicher kann ich mir dabei nie sein, da der magische Kern bis zum Alter von siebzehn Jahren immer weiter wächst".

„Davon hast Du mir ja gar nichts gesagt?!", rief Malcom aufgeregt dazwischen.

„Malcom, darüber können wir uns später unterhalten! Also weiter, Dudley ist ein Squib, schön und gut! Aber was zum Teufel ist jetzt mit uns?!", meinte daraufhin Vlad.

„Wollt ihr es wirklich wissen?", als alle nickten, „Gut, also Vlad, Du und Eddy ihr besitzt zwar einen magischen Kern, doch hat er zurzeit nicht die Größe, um damit zaubern zu können. Ihr seit wie Malcom Squibs und werdet das vermutlich auch bleiben!"

„Das heißt, dass wir zwei magische Gebiete erlernen können?"

„Ja, genau!"

„Schon gut Alter, damit können wir ohne Probleme leben!"

„Moment Mal", mischte sich jetzt Hermine ein, „wenn ich das Richtig verstehe, dann bedeutet dies, das Raul und ich entweder Zauberer oder, nichtmagische Personen sind, richtig? Denn ich gehe Mal davon aus, dass Draco ein Zauberer ist!"

„Muggel heißen nichtmagische Menschen. Und natürlich bin ich ein Zauberer! Immerhin bin ich Reinblutig!", meinte Draco aufgebracht.

„Draco hat Recht, er ist ein Zauberer…genauso wie Du Hermine!"

BUMM

Und Hermine war in Ohnmacht gefallen.

§§§§§§

Zwei Minuten später, kam Hermine wieder zu sich.

„Heißt das jetzt, dass ich eine Zauberin bin?", fragte sie Harry.

„Hexe!", sagte daraufhin nur Draco.

„Wie bitte! Draco, ich weiß ja, dass Du ab und zu ziemlich arrogant bist, aber musst Du jetzt auch noch beleidigend sein?"

„Das hast Du falsch verstanden Hermine, Hexe, so wird eine Zauberin in der Zauberwelt genannt!"

„Oh!... Entschuldige Draco, dass wusste ich nicht!", meinte daraufhin Hermine verlegen.

„Schon ok, Du bist ja nur ein Sch…äh, eine Hexe die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist!"

„He! Entschuldigt bitte, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber was zur Hölle bin jetzt eigentlich ich?!", durchbrach Raul das Gespräch.

„Oh! Entschuldige Raul, also Du bist ein, wie drück ich mich am Besten aus, besonderer Fall"

„Wie meinst Du das jetzt?"

„Nun, bei Dir habe ich ein jucken, das auf einen Squib hindeutet, genauso gespürt, wie ein kribbeln, dass auf einen Zauberer schließen lässt! Ich kann Dir also beim Besten Willen nicht genau sagen was Du bist! Allerdings bist Du mindestens ein Squib, soviel steht anscheinend fest!"

„Oh, ok und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?", fragte jetzt Raul leicht irritiert.

„Nun, damit wir alle etwas aus der Zauberwelt zusammen machen können, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Draco und ich euch in der Pflege magischen Pflanzen und der Theorie von Zaubertränken unterrichten. Danach sehen wir weiter".

„He, was soll ich machen", meinte daraufhin Draco.

„Komm schon Draco, dass wird bestimmt lustig und wir können etwas mit unseren Freunden zusammen unternehmen!"

„Harry, schön und gut, ich kann es akzeptieren, das Hermine eine Hexe ist und sie unterrichten, doch Squibs? Das ist nun wirklich unter meiner Würde!"

„Draco! Ich weiß ja, dass Du anders erzogen wurdest und bis vor kurzen noch meintest, dass alle Zauberer besser sind als andere und dementsprechend erst lernen musst, dass es nicht so ist! Aber Deine eben genannte Antwort war unter aller Sau!", raunzte ihn Harry an.

„Schon gut, ich kann meine Meinung halt nicht so schnell ändern! Entschuldigt bitte!", meinte daraufhin Draco leicht brüskiert, aber doch verlegen.

„Ok, Entschuldigung angenommen, also lass uns nun besprechen, wie wir am Besten vorgehen sollten" und damit entwickelten die sieben einen Zeitplan für die nächsten Wochen und Monate, den Draco murrend annahm.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die Sieben damit in ihrer Freizeit verschiedene Tränke theoretisch durchzugehen und kauften in der Winkel- und Nokturngasse von ihrem Taschengeld so viel verschiedene magische Pflanzen wie möglich.

Ihr Gewächshaus, hatten sie bei Daniel Tremper eingerichtet, da er vor Begeisterung, als er hörte, das seine Beiden Söhne magisch begabt waren, so aus dem Häuschen war, dass er ihnen gleich eins einrichtete. Auch ging er mit ihnen in die Nokturngasse, da er auch einige, sagen wir außergewöhnlichere Pflanzen haben wollte. Natürlich tat er dies nicht ohne Hintergedanken und das wussten die Sieben auch, aber wie heißt es so schön, der Zweck heiligt bekanntlich die Mittel!

Dudley war in dieser Zeit ziemlich eigenartig gegenüber den Sieben. Er pöbelte sie zwar immer wieder an, doch konnten sie sich nicht des Eindrucks verwehren, dass er sich immer in ihrer Nähe aufhalten wollte, um, wie sie annahmen, sie zu belauschen.

§§§§§§

Anfang April, das zweite Schulhalbjahr, war schon wieder im vollen Gang, reichte es Harry endgültig. Als er wieder einmal merkte, dass sich Dudley in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, marschierte er ohne auf seine Freunde und Feinde, sprich die Brutalos, zu achten, auf Dudley zu. Dieser war von Harrys Aufbruch so überrascht, dass er nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte und so kam es, dass Harry Dudley erreichte, bevor er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte.

„Dudley, was willst Du von mir!", fragte er gereizt und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Gar nichts Du Freak! Las mich einfach in Ruhe", antwortete Dudley patzig.

„Also schön, aber dann hör auf mir ständig aufzulauern!" und damit drehte sich Harry um, um zu gehen.

„Warte Harry", sagte Dudley und hielt Harry dabei am Arm fest, „also schön, es ist wahr, ich will etwas von Dir. Seit Anfang des Jahres lässt mir das jetzt keine Ruhe mehr! Was meintest Du damals, als Du sagtest, dass es einfach nicht wahr sein könnte? Und ich genauso sei wie Malcom! Wolltest Du damit sagen, das ich ein Squib bin, was auch immer das sein mag", nuschelte er ihn dann noch an.

„Ein Squib!? Wie kommst Du darauf? Und woher kennst Du eigentlich diesen Ausdruck?", fragte Harry fassungslos.

„Äh…, nun ja, ich habe ihn bei Deinen Freunden aufgeschnappt, als Du die paar Tage krank warst".

**Flashback**

„Oh man, es ist ziemlich öde ohne Harry, findet ihr nicht auch?", fragte Raul in die Runde, als sie auf dem Schulhof standen.

„Stimmt schon, aber er ist doch selber Schuld, wer trainiert den draußen eine Stunde, wenn es wie aus Kübeln gießt! Ist doch denn kein Wunder, wenn er eine Erkältung bekommt", sprach daraufhin Draco arrogant wie immer.

„Draco, auch wenn ich es nicht mag, wie Du es sagtest, so muss ich Dir doch Recht geben! Du hättest unsere Eltern sehen müssen, als sie nach Hause kamen und Harry draußen im Regen trainieren sahen. Sie sind ausgeflippt. Ich glaube, Harry hat sich in diesem Moment, dass erste Mal nach dem Waisenhaus zurück gesehnt."

„Malcom, hör auf so etwas zu sagen!", rief Hermine sofort aufgebracht.

„Du weißt doch Hermine, dass das nicht so gemeint war! Aber Mum und Dad, haben sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und wie man sah, nicht zu unrecht! Jetzt liegt er mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett!"

„Lasst uns am Besten aufhören darüber zu reden und hoffen, dass es Harry bald besser geht. Vielleicht können wir ihn ja zu seiner Rückkehr überraschen, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Mal wieder die Nokturngasse aufsuchen und uns eine neue Pflanze leisten?"

„Ihr Squibs und eure Pflanzen!", lästerte Draco und bekam dabei nicht mit, wie in zwei Meter Entfernung Dudley hinter einer Mauer alles mitgehört hatte.

**Flashback Ende**

„Also Harry, was ist nun ein Squib?"

„Nichts, nur so ein Ausdruck, den wir in unserer Gruppe benutzen", versuchte Harry sich rauszureden.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß! Ich habe noch am selben Tag meine Eltern gefragt und nachdem, wie sie reagiert haben, wusste mindestens meine Mutter ganz genau, worum es sich dabei handelt!"

**Flashback**

„Mum, Dad, wisst ihr zufälligerweise, was ein Squib ist?", fragte Dudley, als er mit seinen Eltern beim Mittagessen saß.

Die Reaktionen hätten unterschiedlicher auf diese Frage nicht ausfallen können. Während Vernon sein Essen verschluckte, fiel es Petunia vor Schreck wieder aus dem Mund.

„Dudley, oh Dudley, wer hat Dir bloß solche schlimmen Wörter beigebracht? Ein Squ…, eine Person die man so nennt, ist eine Abnormalität der Natur! Fast so schlimm, wie Dein Cousin!", fing Petunia an zu erklären.

„Dudley, ich verbiete Dir ein für alle Mal, dieses Wort hier zu Hause wieder zu benutzen, haben wir uns verstanden!", mischte sich nun Vernon ein und aß weiter, für ihn und auch für Petunia, war diese Sache damit erledigt.

**Flashback Ende**

„Und was willst Du nun von mir?", fragte Harry und sah sich verzweifelt nach seinen Freunden um. Entdeckte aber, dass sie mit den Brutalos beschäftigt waren, um, wie er annahm, diese von Dudley und ihm fernzuhalten.

„Harry, noch einmal, was ist ein Squib und bin ich so einer!", fragte Dudley nun beinahe flehend.

„Also schön Dudley, ja, Du bist ein Squib! Bist Du nun zufrieden?"

„U…, und wa…, was ist das?"

„Wenn Du es wirklich wissen willst und mir gegenüber aufgeschlossen bist, dann triff mich und meine Freunde heute Nachmittag im Stadtpark, ich werde Dir dann alles erklären! Doch ich warne Dich schon jetzt, einiges davon wird Dir nicht gefallen und Du könntest ohne das Wissen ohne Probleme normal weiterleben! Es ist Deine Entscheidung!" und damit drehte sich Harry um und ging zu seinen Freunden zurück.

§§§§§§

Am Nachmittag, waren Harry und Co im Stadtpark und machten ihre Tae-Kwon-Do-Übungen, als Dudley unsicher zu ihnen herüber geschlendert kam.

„Du bist also wirklich gekommen", sprach ihn Harry an, als er bei ihnen angekommen war.

„Ja, also sag schon, was Du sagen willst!", antwortete Dudley gereizt.

„Also gut, Du wirst es nicht gerne hören und wahrscheinlich auch nicht glauben, aber es ist die Wahrheit! Also, es gibt eine andere Welt neben der normalen und zwar die Zaubererwelt! Ich bin ein Zauberer und…"

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Ich bin nicht hier um mich verarschen zu lassen!"

„Glaub es oder glaub es nicht! Ich werde Dir hier nichts beweisen! Aber Du kannst ja gerne Deine Eltern fragen, sie wissen es nämlich schon die ganze Zeit, da meine Eltern auch welche waren!", Dudley wollte wieder unterbrechen, doch Harry sprach energisch weiter, „Und bevor Du mich wieder unterbrichst, ein Squib ist ein Mensch mit einem magischen Kern, der allerdings nicht groß genug ist, um damit zaubern zu können! Er ist also ein Zwischending, zwischen einem Zauberer und einen so genannten normalen Menschen!"

„Ja klar und Elvis lebt, für wie blöd hältst Du mich eigentlich!" raunzte ihn Dudley an.

Dudley ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Ich werde Dir hier gar nichts beweisen. Aber es stimmt und Deine Eltern wissen davon. Also glaub es oder nicht, doch spionier uns nicht weiter hinterher".

„Und Du glaubst, dass ich Dir ohne einen Beweis mehr glaube als meinen Eltern?", fragte Dudley spöttisch.

„Dudley ich werde Dir hier nichts Beweisen, geh zu Deinen Eltern und frag sie selber!"

„Das werde ich!" und damit drehte sich Dudley wüten um und ging davon.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, er hatte gesagt, was zu sagen war und widmete sich wieder seinen Freunden und ihren Tae-Kwon-Do-Übungen.

§§§§§§

„Mum, Dad! Ich bin zu Hause! Kann ich mit euch reden?", rief Dudley ins Haus hinein, kaum das er dieses betreten hatte.

„Dudley, warum schreist Du denn so? Dein Vater ist noch nicht wieder von der Arbeit zurück!", antwortete Petunia, die etwas verstört durch Dudleys schreien, da sie das nicht gewohnt war, aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„Mum, wir haben uns zwar schon einmal darüber unterhalten, aber ich muss jetzt wissen, was ein Squib ist!", antwortete Dudley gereizt.

„Nicht in diesem Ton, junger Mann!", antwortete Petunia sichtlich bestürzt, „und außerdem haben wir Dir verboten dieses Wort noch einmal in unserem Haus zu erwähnen!".

„Mum, ist ein Squib so etwas ähnliches wie ein Zauberer?", fragte darauf Dudley ohne auf die Drohung von seiner Mutter einzugehen.

„DUDLEY! Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir solche Worte in unserem Haus nicht dulden", schrie jetzt Petunia ihrerseits.

„Mum, sag mir bitte endlich was ein Squib ist! Und warum habt ihr soviel Angst vor dem Wort Zauberer? Es ist doch nur ein Wort!", fragte jetzt Dudley flehend und eingeschüchtert.

„Dudley, geh auf Dein Zimmer! Ich will nie wieder über diese Sache reden und Du wirst sie nie wieder erwähnen".

„Aber Mum! Versteh doch, ich muss es wissen! Sag mir bitte nur noch eins! Ist Harry ein Zauberer?!"

Petunia war vor lauter Schreck aschfahl im Gesicht und ihr Körper zitterte merklich.

„W…, was, h…, ha…, hast Du ge…, ge…, gesagt?!"

„Ich fragte, ob Harry ein Zauberer ist?"

„Wie ko…, kommst Du denn darauf?", fragte Petunia nun hysterisch.

„Weil er es mir gesagt hat!"

„Wa.., wann ha…, hast Du mit Potter geredet?"

„Eben gerade, wenn Du es genau wissen willst! Er hat mir gesagt, dass ihr schon immer wusstet was er ist, da seine Eltern auch welche waren!"

„RAUF auf Dein Zimmer aber sofort! Und wenn Dein Vater nach Hause kommt, wirst Du dieses Thema nicht erwähnen, hast Du mich verstanden?!", brüllte jetzt Petunia.

Darauf konnte Dudley nichts mehr sagen, sondern stapfte wütend die Treppe hoch. Als er auf der vorletzten Stufe angekommen war, drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um und sah seine Mutter an: „Mum, nur noch eins! Er sagte ich sei ein Squib!" und damit ging er in sein Zimmer und ließ eine geschockte Petunia zurück.

/Sagte er eben, dass er ein Squib ist! Oh mein Gott, bitte lass das nicht wahr sein! Wenn das Vernon erfährt, dann weiß ich nicht was passiert! Oh verdammt, was soll ich bloß machen?! Aber Moment Mal, woher soll Harry eigentlich wissen, dass Dudley ein Squib ist? Bestimmt will er ihn bloß ärgern, da er irgendwie herausbekommen hat, dass ich einer bin und nun will er Dudley all das zurückzahlen, was er meint, was wir ihm angetan haben! Ja so wird es sein! Oh dieser Bastard. Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich so Minderwertig fühle, seitdem ich wusste das meine ach so tolle Schwester eine Hexe war und ich nur ein beschissener Squib! Aber meinen kleinen Duddyspatz, wird er das nicht antun, dafür werde ich sorgen!/.

Und mit diesen Gedanken, ging Petunia zurück ins Wohnzimmer und genehmigte sich erst einmal ein großes Glas Whisky.

§§§§§§

Während Petunia sich ihre Gedanken machte, lag Dudley wütend auf seinem Bett und machte sich seine.

/Was soll ich jetzt machen? Glaube ich Harry oder glaube ich ihm nicht? Aber warum sollte er mich anlügen und warum hat Mum so hysterisch reagiert, wenn es nur eine Lüge war? Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, vielleicht sollte ich Harry und seine Freunde doch noch einmal aufsuchen? Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein, allerdings sollte ich noch etwas warten, bis sich die Wogen wieder geglättet haben! Dann habe ich eher die Chance, dass Mum und Dad nichts davon mitbekommen! Denn ansonsten kann ich so wie es aussieht, gleich mein Testament machen!/.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Tag, sollten die Carters und Harry eine Überraschung, der ganz besonderen Art erleben. Es war so gegen 15 Uhr, als es an der Haustür klingelte und Malcom runter lief um sie zu öffnen. Er, Harry und Claudia, befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Haus, Alexander dagegen war noch in der Uni.

Als Malcom die Tür öffnete, ging er vor lauter Schreck wieder zwei Schritte zurück und sah den Besucher fassungslos an. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich allerdings wieder gefangen.

„Mum! Komm Schnell her!", rief er Richtung Wohnzimmer, ohne auf den Besuch zu achten.

„Haben Dir Deine Eltern kein Benehmen beigebracht?", kam es daraufhin von dem Besucher, „Du könntest mich weinigsten rein bitten!"

Doch bevor Malcom reagieren konnte, war seine Mutter an der Tür erschienen und sah den Besucher misstrauisch an.

„Das liegt wohl weniger am Benehmen meines Sohnes, als vielmehr daran, dass sie hier nicht Willkommen sind Mrs. Dursley! Deswegen hat mein Sohn sie nicht herein gebeten!"

„Claudia, ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, wie es mein Neffe geschafft hat, euch so gegen uns aufzustacheln?! Aber deswegen, bin ich nicht hier. Ich möchte meinen missratenen Neffen sprechen und zwar sofort!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dies gestatten sollte! Hab noch einen schönen Tag!" und damit wollte Claudia die Tür wieder schließen. Jedoch hatte sie die Rechnung ohne Petunia gemacht! Diese legte ihre ganze Kraft dagegen und stieß die Tür auf.

„Mrs. Carter, ich habe es ihnen versucht im Guten zu sagen, aber nun sage ich ihnen es in aller Deutlichkeit! Ich will meinen Neffen sehen!"

„Mrs. Dursley, wenn sie nicht sofort unseren Besitz verlassen, dann werde ich die Polizei rufen!"

„Mrs. Carter, ich werde Harry schon nicht verschleppen oder ihm Wehtun!"/Auch wenn er es verdient hätte/, „aber ich muss ihn sprechen! Ich muss wissen, was er meinem Duddyspätchen erzählt hat".

„Wie meinen sie das? Was soll unser Harry ihrem Sohn gesagt haben? Und warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Das geht sie nichts an! Und nun holen sie mir endlich meinen Neffen!"

„Entweder sie sagen mir weswegen sie hier sind, oder sie verschwinden von hier! Sie haben die Wahl!"

Man sah Petunia an, das sie stark mit sich rang und das Für und Wider abwog. Doch zum Schluss überwog der Drang mit ihrem Neffen sprechen zu wollen.

„Also schön, sie können dabei sein, wenn ich mit meinem Neffen rede, aber seien sie nicht zu überrascht von dem was sie hören. Es könnte ihnen nicht gefallen" und dabei grinste Petunia Claudia hinterhältig an.

„Falls sie damit darauf anspielen, was Harry ist, so muss ich sie enttäuschen! Wir wissen längst, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist", dies antwortete Claudia mit einem beinahe ebenso hinterhältigen Grinsen, da sie ahnte, dass die Dursleys darauf nicht gut zu sprechen waren.

„Sie…, sie wissen es und behalten diesen Freak bei sich?", fragte daraufhin Petunia fassungslos.

„Natürlich, warum sollten wir nicht und nun sagen sie mir was sie von ihm wollen!"

„Erst wenn er dabei ist, so war die Abmachung", antwortete jetzt Petunia, die sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Also schön, kommen sie rein, aber keine Sperenzchen! Ansonsten sind sie schneller wieder draußen als sie denken und dafür werde nicht ich, sondern Harry und zwar mit einem Zauber sorgen".

/Oh ja, dieser Satz und ihr darauf folgendes Gesicht, waren dieses ganze Schmierentheater schon wert!/, dachte Claudia, als sie sah, wie Petunia wieder Gesichtszüge entglitten!

„Warten sie hier einen Augenblick, während ich Harry hole", sagte Claudia, als sie Petunia in die Küche gebracht hatte und Harry holen ging.

§§§§§§

Zwei Minuten später betrat Claudia, zusammen mit Harry, wieder die Küche und setzte sich mit diesem zu Petunia an den Küchentisch.

„Also Mrs. Dursley, warum wollten sie Harry nun sprechen?"

Doch Petunia reagierte gar nicht auf Claudias Frage sondern sah nur hasserfühlt Harry an. Dann nach ungefähr einer halben Minute, Claudia wollte gerade die Stille unterbrechen, sprach Petunia Harry an, wobei ihre Stimme an Kälte kaum zu überbieten war.

„Potter! Was hast Du meinem Dudley erzählt? Und keine Ausflüchte, ich will die Wahrheit wissen!"

„Interessant Tante Petunia, seit wann interessiert Dich oder vielmehr euch die Wahrheit? Was bin ich noch Mal? Ach ja ein Freak, ein Bastard, Abschaum und liege euch nur auf der Tasche! Ziemlich eigenartig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr jeden Monat 3000 Pfund dafür bekommen habt, dass ich bei euch lebe, oder?"

Petunia war während der Ausführung immer roter im Gesicht geworden, bis ihre Wut, ihr Gesicht die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annehmen ließ.

„Potter, wie kannst Du es wagen, nach all dem, was wir für Dich getan und auf uns genommen haben! Aber es war ja klar, Du warst schon immer ein undankbares Ass! Aber heute geht es ausnahmsweise einmal nicht um Dich, ich will wissen, was Du Dudley angetan hast", schrie jetzt Petunia beinahe hysterisch.

„Petunia es reicht, so etwas dulde ich nicht in unserem Haus! Verlass es augenblicklich", rief jetzt Claudia, die mit Petunias Ausbruch überhaupt nicht einverstanden war und vor Aufregung sogar übersah, dass sie diese gerade wieder geduzt hatte.

„Ist schon gut Mum, sie hat vielleicht wirklich ein Recht darauf es zu wissen", erwiderte darauf Harry nur.

„Also schön Harry, jetzt machst Du mich selber neugierig, was hast Du Dudley erzählt, was Mrs. Dursley macht?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er ein Squib ist", antwortete Harry schlicht.

„Dann stimmt es also wirklich! Wie kannst Du es wagen meinen Sohn zu so einem Freak zu machen! Er ist ein Mensch und keine Abnormalität wie Du! Und dann auch noch ein Squib, nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes! Potter, ich rate es Dir im Guten, sage Dudley das es nicht stimmt und Du Dir einen Scherz erlaubt hast, sonst wirst Du Dein blaues Wunder erleben".

„Tante Petunia ich kann nichts zurück nehmen was stimmt. Dudley ist ein Squib und daran wird niemand etwas ändern".

Nimm es zurück", schrie daraufhin wieder Petunia.

„Nein, Tante Petunia".

„Sie haben meinen Sohn gehört und nun verlassen sie unser Haus" und damit bugsierte Claudia die völlig aufgelöste Petunia aus dem Haus.

Kurz bevor Claudia hinter Petunia die Haustür wieder schloss, hörte Petunia noch einmal Harrys Stimme und diese ließ ihr die Adern gefrieren.

„Ach Tante Petunia, wie hat eigentlich Onkel Vernon auf diese Neuigkeit reagiert?"

§§§§§§

Die restlichen Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien verbrachten die Freunde in einem bestimmten Muster. Jeder Tag war geplant, auch wenn der Plan bei einigen der Freunde etwas anders aussah als bei den anderen.

Jeden Nachmittag bis gegen 15 Uhr, machten die Freunde zu Hause ihre Hausaufgaben, danach trafen sie sich bei Mr. Tremper um sich entweder um die Pflanzen in dem Gewächshaus zu kümmern, oder sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen. Hierbei fehlte allerdings meistens Draco, der es mit häuslichen Pflichten erklärte, die nun einmal ein Malfoy in der Zaubererwelt zu erfühlen hätte. Da die anderen sich schon an diese Art von Draco gewöhnt hatten, nahmen sie diese Erklärung Kommentarlos hin. So klinkte sich Draco an drei der fünf Nachmittage aus, nur am Dienstag und Donnerstag, traf er sich mit den anderen.

Die Abende verbrachten die Freunde dann meistens wieder allein zu Hause, wo jeder seinen speziellen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachging.

So las Hermine wie konnte es anders sein jeden Abend. Jedoch hatte sie sich angewöhnt immer abwechselnd etwas über die normale Welt und über die Zaubererwelt zu lesen.

Malcom beschäftigte sich Abends fast ausschließlich mit Büchern in denen es über magische Pflanzen ging, allerdings achtete auch er darauf, dass seine normale Bildung nicht zu kurz kam, da er wusste, dass sei Vater dies nie gutheißen würde.

Eddy, der nun ja bei den Grangers lebte, verbrachte viel Zeit mit Jane, in der er sich mit ihr über alles Mögliche unterhielt. Er liebte es einfach sich ungestört mit einem Erwachsenen zu unterhalten, der ihn zuhörte und ihn so nahm wie er war und noch dazu liebte. Und die Grangers liebten ihn, dass hatte er nach fast einem Jahr bei ihnen nun endlich verstanden.

Bei Vlad und Raul sah der Abend dagegen ein wenig anders aus. Mr. Tremper wäre nicht Mr. Tremper, wenn er sich nicht über die Warnung von Harry hinweg gesetzt hätte und sich nicht doch ein paar magische Tiere besorgt hätte. Vlad und Raul, die dies ähnlich wie Daniel sahen, waren davon, als sie es erfuhren, natürlich begeistert und so kümmerten sich die Beiden nun jeden Abend um ein Pärchen magischer Spinnen. Um was für eine Art es sich genau handelte konnte der Verkäufer allerdings nicht sagen.

Harrys Abende, waren dagegen ziemlich abwechslungsreich. Am Dienstag und Donnerstag, wurde er vom Freund seines Adoptivvaters im Umgang mit den Nunchakus ausgebildet und zusätzlich allgemein im Kampfsport ausgebildet. Dies bedeutete, dass er die Grundlagen von mehreren verschiedenen Kampfkünsten beigebracht bekam und sich daraus seine eigene für ihn perfekte Kampfart zu entwickeln. Harry war von dieser Idee begeistert und fragte sich insgeheim, ob dies nicht auch in anderen Bereichen eine gute Idee war. Am Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag widmete er sich seinen Zauberbüchern und lernte verschiedene Sprüche.

Das Wochenende war dann wie immer zweigeteilt. Der Samstag, gehörte voll und ganz seinen Freunden. Während der Sonntag, ganz der Familie gehörte. So war das allerdings auch bei den anderen, weswegen dies nicht weiter betrüblich war. Um ehrlich zu sein, freute sich Harry immer darauf, da er sich bei den Carters immer wohler fühlte.

§§§§§§

So kam der Tag der Zeugnisse schneller für alle als erwartet.

Hermine und Malcom, waren wie jedes Jahr Klassenbeste und auch Harry reihte sich wieder in diese Runde nahtlos ein. Aber zu Vlad, Raul und Eddys Unglauben, hatten auch sie nur ausnahmslos gute Noten.

„Vlad, sag Mal sind wir jetzt von Raufbolden zu Strebern mutiert?", fragte deswegen auch Raul gespielt schockiert, als er sich seins und Vlads Zeugnis angesehen hatte.

„Scheint so Raul, ich glaube wir müssen nächstes Jahr wieder an unseren guten Ruf arbeiten, sonst bittet man uns noch irgendwann um Nachhilfe", antwortete dieser lachend.

Draco hatte während dieses Geplänkels kein Wort gesagt und so ging Hermine etwas besorgt zu ihm und sah ihn an.

„Draco? Was ist? Dir scheint es nicht allzu gut zu gehen?"

„Ach scheiß doch auf diese verdammte Muggelschule und Dein Mitleid brauch ich auch nicht Schla…, oh, entschuldige Hermine, ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist, es ist nur wegen diesem Zeugnis, mein Vater wird mich umbringen!"

/Welches Wort will er mir bloß immer Mal wieder an den Kopf werfen? Na auch egal, er kommt halt aus einer anderen Welt! Andere Welt, dass ist es, aber kann das sein, warum sollte er dann auf einmal auf unsere Schule gehen? Ach was mache ich mir Gedanken, fragen kostet ja nichts/.

„Draco, kann es sein, dass dies Dein erstes Jahr, auf einer normalen Schule war und Du davor noch nie von bestimmten Sachen gehört hast?"

„Natürlich war ich noch nie auf einer Muggelschule! Zaubererkinder gehen nie auf eine, es sei denn, sie sind magisch unbegabt!"

„Aber wieso bist Du dann dieses Jahr auf einer?", mischte sich nun Harry ein, der von hinten an die Beiden herangetreten war.

„Nun…, ja…, also, dass ist so, mein Vater meinte, ich müsste auch einmal eine Muggelschule besuchen, um diese besser zu verstehen! Versteht ihr?"

„Ach so", antwortete Harry.

/So ganz koscher ist das nicht, was uns Draco da gerade aufgetischt hat, aber das ist zuerst einmal zweitrangig, was für Zensuren hat den Draco nun, das er sich so aufregt/.

„Draco, zeig Mal Dein Zeugnis her", meinte nun Vlad, der ebenfalls dazugekommen war und riss Draco dessen Zeugnis aus der Hand.

„Hm, das geht doch noch, eine Eins, drei Zweien, einige Dreien, einige Vierer,… Hm ok zwei Fünfer, aber die konntest Du doch ausgleichen! Versetzung erreicht, kein tolles Zeugnis, aber auch kein miserables! Ich mache Dir einen Vorschlag, nächstes Jahr helfen wir Dir in den Muggelfächern. Du hilfst uns ja auch bei den magischen Pflanzen und in der Theorie der Zaubertränke. Ok?"

„He Vlad jetzt gibst Du ja doch Nachhilfe und schneller als erwartet!", grinste jetzt Harry und schlug Draco freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Kopf hoch Draco, Freunde lassen sich nicht hängen, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch".

Als alle nickten und Draco versuchten Aufzumuntern, setzte sich bei diesem wieder seine natürliche Arroganz durch und so verließen die Sieben die Schule um ihren Eltern ihre Zeugnisse zu zeigen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war Kapitel 28! Nun kommen der allgemeine Teil und die Review-Antworten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Ich werde in der FF Malcom und Co, auch wenn Harry und Co in Hogwarts sind, weiter vorkommen lassen, da diese für die FF noch wichtig sind. Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist habe oder vielmehr werde ich pro Familie einen Squib und einen Zauberer bzw. Hexe haben, ich dachte dies wäre nur fair. Was die Höhle angeht, so muss ich, glaube ich, etwas richtig stellen! Die fünfte Ebene des Koffers, soll eine Art Höhlenlabyrinth unterhalb des Koffers darstellen. Dieses soll durch die Magie des Koffers immer dort entstehen, wo sich der Koffer gerade aufhält, es sei denn, dort existiert schon eine Höhle, dann führt die Ebene in diese. Zurzeit ist es also eine magisch entstandene Höhle unterhalb des Carter Anwesens. So, nun zu den Schutzzaubern, die Barriere, die Menschen mit bösen Absichten vom Haus fernhält, diese funktioniert nur, wenn jemand richtig böse Absichten gegen die Carters oder Harry hat, also sie entführen, töten oder sonst etwas Schlimmes antun will. Dies möchte Lucius zurzeit ja noch nicht, er will nur seinen bestmöglichen Vorteil aus der Sache ziehen. (Ich weiß, ein wenig spitzfindig) Dumbledore steht dagegen auf einem ganz anderen Blatt, allerdings kam er ja vor den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu den Carters und ob er danach noch einmal auftaucht, bleibt abzuwarten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An H4rry: So sollte Dumbledore nicht rüber kommen. Er soll zwar für seine Ideale über Leichen gehen, allerdings soll dies den Carters noch nicht bewusst sein, sie sind bloß vorsichtig ihm gegenüber, wegen der Abbuchungen und Lucius Warnungen.

An Snape126: Die Todesser Idee ist richtig gut, ich werde sie vielleicht übernehmen. Was meinen erwachsenen Schreibstil angeht, so habt ihr Recht, es fällt mir bloß nicht leicht dieses einfach zu ändern. Werde mir aber Mühe geben.

An Schnuffel: Lupin, Hagrid werden noch vorkommen. Sirius auch, jedoch noch nicht sofort.

An 12Michi12: Harry ist jetzt 10 Jahre und kommt somit in die letzte Klasse vor Hogwarts.

An Spawn83: Ich schreibe bis zum bitteren Ende! Zurzeit sind dafür 63 Kapitel geplant.

An Chriiis: Ich schreibe weiter über Malcom und Co, auch nachdem Harry in Hogwarts ist.

An blut: Raul kommt auch noch nach Hogwarts, die anderen allerdings nicht.

An Quarks: Die Schutzzauber über dem Haus der Dursleys, waren von Dumbledore nur eine Ausrede um die Abbuchungen zu erklären, es gibt in meiner FF überhaupt keine. Ja, der Win-PC ist wirklich kein gutes Vorbild (grins). Der Almanach kommt übrigens im nächsten Kapitel wieder verstärkt vor.

An Samantha Graig: Nein, sie kommen nicht nach Gryffindore.

An DKub: Ich werde mir Mühe geben, meine vielen Handlungsstränge nicht aus dem Auge zu verlieren, ansonsten hoffe ich für einen Hinweis in einer Deiner reviews.

An schlangengift: Das sich Harry mit anderen Wesen verbündet, ist eine meiner Ideen. Übrigens, mindestens ein Kapitel kommt noch vor Weihnachten.

An Alex Black5: Stimmt, dass habe ich nicht bedacht, sehe es einfach so, dass Dumbledore denkt, die Kobolde hätten es Claudia gesagt.

An Ina Bauer, Ginny P., AISCHILOS, Dax, Basti, Hac.Potter, Gandalf90, germangirl, Tybman, natsucat, Drizzt Do'Urden, Fawkes, HarrygoestoHollywood, Hermine Potter, Mario, Lily: Danke für eure reviews, ich glaube eure Fragen, wenn ihr welche hattet, wurden im allgemeinen Teil beantwortet. Wenn nicht, dann tut es mir leid und ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war nun endgültig Kapitel 28!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme wieder viele reviews!

Das nächste Kapitel heißt höchstwahrscheinlich: Anubis mal 2!

Bis nächste Woche,

euer,

chaine


	29. Anubis mal 2!

**29. Anubis mal 2!**

„Harry, Malcom kommt ihr Mal runter", rief Claudia am ersten Ferientag die Treppe nach oben.

„Ja Mum", kam es gleichzeitig von Beiden und kurz darauf saßen Claudia, Alexander, Malcom und Harry zusammen im Wohnzimmer.

§§§§§§

„Und Mum? Weswegen wolltest Du uns sehen?", fragte Malcom

„Also ihr Beiden, könnt ihr euch noch an unseren ersten Besuch in der Winkel- und Nokturngasse erinnern? Und wisst ihr noch, was wir uns alles gekauft haben?"

„Bücher?", kam es ungläubig von Malcom.

„Richtig! Und wisst ihr noch welchen Titel eins von den Büchern hatte, die euer Vater und ich gekauft haben?"

Als Alexander und Claudia die fragenden Blicke von Harry und Malcom sahen, fuhr Claudia fort.

„Es hieß, _Der magische Reiseführer _und ist ein Buch, über die verschiedenen magischen Ecken unserer Welt! Wie man da hin gelangt und was es dort zu sehen gibt. In Rumänien zum Beispiel, gibt es ein riesiges Drachenreservat!", sagte daraufhin Claudia mit sichtlicher Begeisterung.

„Mum? Verstehe ich Dich Richtig und ihr wollt mit uns diese Ferien, an einem magischen Ort machen?", fragte jetzt Harry überrascht.

„Ja, genau das haben wir vor!", antwortete Alexander.

„Und wo genau wollen wir hin?", fragte Malcom mit kindlicher Begeisterung.

„Wir dachten wir machen zuerst eine Art Rundreise, durch die magischen Gebiete Großbritanniens und sehen danach weiter".

„Wow, dass ist ja eine tolle Idee! Was wir da bestimmt alles sehen und erleben werden. Oh man, ich bin jetzt schon ganz zappelig. Hoffentlich gibt es in Großbritannien viele solcher versteckten magischen Orte!", rief Malcom ganz aufgeregt.

„Dann lasst uns Mal anfangen eine Rute zu planen", meinte daraufhin Alexander und breitete den magischen Reiseführer auf dem Couchtisch aus.

§§§§§§

Drei Stunden später stand ihre Strecke, für die Rundreise durch Großbritannien fest.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage später fuhren die Carters dann los. Ihre Rute, sah zuerst vor, ein Reservat für magische Tiere zu besuchen. Es war so ähnlich aufgebaut wie eins der Naturreservate in Afrika, also mit freilaufenden Tieren, bloß dass das Gebiet magisch verschleiert war und das man für die Besichtigung einen Zauberer zur Seite gestellt bekam, der einen durch das Reservat führte.

§§§§§§

„Sie wünschen?", fragte der Mann am Eingang.

Alexander hatte sich genauestens über die Sitten informiert und so antwortete er:

„Meine Frau und ich sind Muggel, unsere Kinder sind jedoch magisch begabt und wir wollten uns gerne das Reservat ansehen".

„Muggel? Hä?! Nun gut, dann kommen sie einmal mit" und damit führte der Mann die Vier in ein nahe gelegenes Gebäude.

„Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir wegen dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen sicher gehen müssen, dass sie Befugt sind sich hier aufzuhalten, können sie uns diesbezüglich etwas vorweisen, ansonsten müssen wir, so leid es mit tut, ihnen das Gedächtnis verändern!"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Alexander mit soviel Überzeugung, wie er aufbringen konnte und reichte dem Mann ein Schreiben von Ragnok.

„Ah, wie ich sehe bürgt Gringotts für sie! Das kommt wahrhaftig selten vor. Gut, dann dürfte ja alles seine Ordnung haben, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Da sie Muggel sind und ihre Kinder noch nicht alt genug um in ihrer Freizeit zu zaubern, werden bestimmte Zauber über sie gelegt, bevor sie ein Parkzauberer durch die Anlage führt und ihnen alles erklärt. Beabsichtigen sie eigentlich sich länger hier aufzuhalten, oder wollen sie nur den Tagesausflug buchen?"

„Wir hatten beabsichtigt uns hier drei bis fünf Tage aufzuhalten, um alles zu sehen, was uns sehenswert erscheint".

„Gut, ich werde sie im Parkhotel unterbringen lassen. Es gibt dort auch Muggelgerechte Zimmer, sodass es ihnen entgegenkommen müsste".

„Danke. Wir würden uns erst einmal kurz frisch machen, könnten sie einen Führer organisieren, der uns die gesamten Tage über durch das Reservat führt und uns heute so in einer Stunde abholt?"

„Das ist kein Problem, ich werde Charlie schicken, er ist zwar gerade erst zur Ausbildung zu uns gekommen, doch glaube ich, dass er am Besten zu ihnen passen würde".

„Solange sie uns garantieren können, dass uns mit diesem Charlie nichts passiert, soll es uns Recht sein".

„Nein, nein, Charlie will später in einem Drachenreservat arbeiten und ist für den Umgang mit magischen Tieren einfach wie geschaffen. Bei ihm sind sie vollkommen sicher".

„Dann ist ja gut" und damit verabschiedeten sich die Carters und gingen zum Hotel, um sich in ihren Zimmern frisch zu machen.

§§§§§§

Eine Stunde später, klopfte ein junger Zauberer an die Tür vom Zimmer von Mr. und Mrs. Carter. Als Alexander die Tür öffnete, sahen sie einen rothaarigen Jungen, der ihn nervös musterte.

„Mr. Carter, ich bin Charlie, ich soll sie die nächsten Tage durch das Reservat führen! Wie mir gesagt wurde, sind sie Muggel und nur ihre Kinder sind magisch begabt?"

„Ja, dass ist Richtig! Mein Sohn Harry ist ein Zauberer und bei meinem Sohn Malcom sind wir uns noch nicht sicher, sie sind Beide zehn, warten sie, ich hole sie und meine Frau, wir treffen uns dann unten" und damit verschwand Alexander von der Tür.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf, waren die Carters zusammen mit Charlie draußen vor dem Hotel und bereit loszugehen.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Carter, aber sie sagten vorhin, dass ihre Söhne zehn Jahre sind, wir kommen sie dann darauf, dass sie magisch begabt sind?"

„Oh, dass ist so, wir haben durch Zufall herausbekommen, dass unser Adoptivsohn Harry magisch begabt ist und tun seitdem alles, um ihn und seine Begabung zu fördern" und dabei zeigte er auf Harry.

Harry der, als Charlie ihn musterte, nicht daran dachte, dass er ja in der magischen Welt berühmt war, fuhr sich mit einer Hand gerade durchs Haar und legte so die Narbe frei, auf die Charlie geschockt schaute.

„Du bist Harry Potter!", rief er aufgebracht.

„Oh…, äh…, ja, aber bitte häng das nicht an die große Glocke ja? Es ist mir peinlich, für etwas berühmt zu sein, von dem ich keine Ahnung habe!"

„Kein Problem", brachte Charlie gerade noch heraus und fing dann schallend an zu lachen!

Als er die verstörten Gesichter der Carters und auch Harry sah, beruhigte er sich wieder:

„Entschuldigung! Aber sie müssen wissen, man hat sie mir aufs Auge gedrückt, weil keiner der Älteren Zauberer mit Muggeln durch den Park gehen wollte, doch wenn sie wüssten, um was sie sich dabei gebracht haben! Fast jeder Zauberer ob jung oder alt, würde nahezu alles tun, um Harry Potter einmal kennen zu lernen und weil diese Ignoranten zu Stolz sind einige Muggel durch den Park zu führen, geht ihnen das durch die Lappen! Das finde ich einfach zu komisch".

Harry, dem der Schalk wieder im Nacken saß, grinste hinterhältig seinen Adoptivvater an und dieser verstand auch sofort.

„Sie sagten, keiner von denen wollte uns führen?"

„Nein Mr. Carter, ich hoffe ich habe sie damit nicht gekränkt?!"

„Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht, ich möchte ihnen vielmehr einen Vorschlag machen. Sie zeigen uns soviel wie möglich, auch Tiere, die normal nicht auf dem Weg liegen und wir versetzen dafür am Ende, kurz bevor wir abfahren ihren Kollegen den Schock ihres Lebens. So etwas schwebte Dir doch vor, oder Harry?"

„Ja, genau so etwas hatte ich mir vorgestellt. Dafür das sie uns auch ausgefallene Tiere zeigen, werde ich am letzten Tag mein Geheimnis sprich meinen Namen zu erkennen geben und diesen arroganten Zauberern zeigen, was sie verpasst haben! Auch wenn ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht so sehe!"

„Oh, das würde einige von ihnen bestimmt schocken, ich bin dabei" und damit begann Charlie mit seiner Führung.

§§§§§§

Die Tage, vergingen wie im Flug und an keinem der Tage, kamen die Carters nicht mit offenen Mündern zurück ins Hotel. Die Artenvielfalt war einfach atemberaubend und Charlie zeigte ihnen dabei immer wieder ganz außergewöhnliche Spektakel. Von Jungtierfütterungen, über eine Geburt, sahen sie wirklich alles, was das Herz begehrt und Charlie wurde in der kurzen Zeit ein wirklich guter Freund.

§§§§§§

Am Tag der Abreise, hatte dann Harry seinen ersten großen Auftritt in der Zaubererwelt.

„Charlie, die Tage, waren einfach fantastisch, ich wünschte ich könnte mich irgendwie revanchieren", sprach Harry Charlie vor einigen Zaubererkollegen an.

„Nicht nötig Harry, es war mir eine Ehre den berühmten Harry Potter einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen und mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, wann hat man den sonst dazu einmal die Gelegenheit!"

Den anderen Zauberern, war bei Charlies Antwort das Grinsen, dass sie bis dato trugen aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Konnte es sein, dass sie die ganze Zeit Harry Potter in ihrem Reservat hatten und nichts davon mitbekommen hatten und auch der Reservatsleiter, der in der Nähe stand, dachte anscheinend Ähnliches.

„Charlie, was meinst Du damit, dass Du Dich mit Harry Potter unterhalten hast?", fragte er und kam auf diesen, Harry und den Carters zu.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, wie unhöflich von mir, ich habe mich ihnen ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Potter, Harry Potter" und dabei streifte sich Harry ganz unschuldig vor all den Zauberern die Haare aus dem Gesicht, was diese aufstöhnen ließ, „ich muss jetzt aber leider los! Ich kann ihnen allerdings Bescheinigen, dass Charlie ein außerordentlich kompetenter Führer war, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren anderen Parkangestellten, denen ich kein gutes Zeugnis aussprechen kann, so wie sie mich und meine Familie behandelt haben! Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag! Charlie, ich hoffe wir hören voneinander!" und damit verließ Harry mit seiner Familie das Reservat und ließ einige geschockte Zauberer zurück.

§§§§§§

„Man Harry, denen hast Du aber ganz schön eine Reingewürgt!", meinte Malcom, als sie wieder losgefahren waren.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich dabei auch ziemlich unwohl, obwohl sie es verdient hatten, aber meinen Ruhm auszuspielen, finde ich einfach falsch".

„Es ist gut, dass Du es so siehst Harry, aber ich glaube für Charlie war Deine Aktion ziemlich nützlich und darum ging es uns doch", sagte nun Claudia.

„Ja und um ehrlich zu sein, eine kleine Lektion, hatten diese Zauberer auch verdient", meinte nun auch Alexander.

§§§§§§

Der Rest der Reise verlief relativ ruhig, zwar waren auch die anderen Punkte auf ihrer Rute interessant, doch konnte keiner mehr so Richtig mit magischen Reservat mithalten.

Drei Wochen nach Ferienbeginn, beendeten dann die Carters zufrieden ihre erste magische Rundreise.

§§§§§§

So Anubis, dann wollen wir Mal anfangen. Die nächsten Drei Wochen werde ich mich ausschließlich mit der Zauberei befassen und Du wirst mir dabei helfen!

Und wasss sssoll ich diesssmal machen? Willssst Du mich wieder ssschocken oder diesssmal vielleicht mit Ssschmerzen belegen? kam es sarkastisch von Anubis.

Anubis, sei doch nicht gleich wieder eingeschnappt. Nein, ich werde Dich diesmal nicht als Ziel verwenden, Du sollst meine Bewegungsabläufe verfolgen und mich gegebenenfalls verbessern

Ach ssso, ich sssoll Dich unterrichten. Wenn dasss ssso issst, werde ich Dir gerne helfen. Du musssst wissssen, ich bin gut in sssowasss

Harry musste bei dieser Antwort schmunzeln.

/Ja, Anubis ist schon eine Nummer für sich, aber es ist gut jemanden zu haben, der einen dabei unterstützt und so leid es mir für meine Freunde tut, so sind sie dafür doch nicht die Richtigen. Schon allein deswegen, da ich ihnen nichts von dem Almanach sagen möchte und selbst wenn ich jetzt erst einmal Sprüche aus den anderen Büchern lerne, so werde ich den Almanach doch ein ums andere Mal um Rat bitten und da ist es doch besser, wenn dies nur Anubis mitbekommt. Außerdem möchte ich auch nicht meinen Wissenstand preisgeben, ich vertraue zwar meinen Freunden bedingungslos, doch können sie sich nicht so schützen wie ich und da ist für ihre Sicherheit der beste Schutz, wenn sie nichts wissen, was sie verraten können/.

§§§§§§

„Drei Wochen, drei Wochen versuche ich jetzt schon mich in der Zauberei zu verbessern und was habe ich geschafft? Gerade einmal zwei Sprüche pro Tag! Und all die Sprüche sind wenn ich es richtig interpretiere Anfängersprüche. Ich dachte ich würde mehr schaffen", rief Harry in sein Zimmer hinein. „Ja, ok, in den drei Wochen war auch noch mein Geburtstag und an diesem konnte ich nicht lernen, aber ansonsten jeden Tag, da die Grangers und Mr. Tremper mit Vlad und Raul erst nach meinem Geburtstag in den Urlaub gefahren sind. Also, wieso schaffe ich nicht mehr!"

´Harry, ich fühle, dass Du Dich aufregst. Was ist denn los?´

´Ich komme einfach nicht in der Zauberei weiter! Eigentlich sollte doch jetzt alles einfacher gehen, nachdem ich einen Zauberstab habe. Aber was ist, ich schaffe nur die Anfängersprüche und selbst davon nur zwei pro Tag. Was bringt mir denn ein Tarantallegra! Toll ich lasse jemanden tanzen, der es nicht will, aber das kann doch nicht der Sinn und Zweck der Zauberei sein´

´Ganz ruhig Harry, vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal wieder Deiner Okklumentik widmen. Wie weit bist Du denn schon mit Deinem Vorhaben vorangekommen, Deinen Geist in einen Computer zu verwandeln?´

´Ich glaube, dass ich ihn schon relativ gut abgesichert habe. Meine Firewall steht und meine vertraulichsten Gedanken, habe ich in einer bestimmten gesicherten Ebene, sozusagen eine weitere Festplatte, in Ordnern abgelegt, die ich alle Passwort geschützt und zusätzlich verschlüsselt habe. Allerdings komme ich bei den Scheingedanken und dem Virus nicht weiter und auch die Firewall sollte eigentlich noch mächtiger sein´.

´Soll ich es einmal testen?´, schlug der Almanach vor.

´Das kannst Du? Wenn das so ist, dann Mal los, teste mich´.

Harry merkte kurz darauf, wie etwas versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen, doch sein Firewall hielt. Nachdem Harry merkte, dass sich der Druck verstärkte, dies aber keinen Einfluss auf seinen Firewall hatte, ließ er diesen fallen um zu sehen, wie der Almanach auf seine zweite Schutzebene reagieren würde. Auch hier merkte er, wie der Almanach zwar auf die Ordner eindrang und sie versuchte zu öffnen, aber auch dieser Schutzmechanismus hielt.

Jedoch stellte Harry fest, wie wichtig seine Idee mit den Scheingedanken war, da dadurch der Angreifer nicht mitbekam, dass Harry überhaupt Okklumentik beherrscht und sich somit mit falschen Gedanken zufrieden geben würde. Dies bedeutete aber auch, dass er seinen Firewall noch einmal überdenken musste. Zwar war diese Verteidigungslinie ziemlich wichtig, doch würde sie auch preisgeben, dass er der Okklumentik mächtig war. Harry beschloss daraufhin seine Idee noch etwas zu ändern und erst eine Ebene zu errichten, die aus Scheingedanken und unwichtigen richtigen Gedanken bestand und erst danach seine Computeridee mit dem Firewall und den Ordnern umzusetzen.

´Und, wie sicher waren meine Gedanken?´. fragte Harry, nachdem sich der Almanach zurückgezogen hatte.

´Schon sehr gut geschützt, ich bin beeindruckt und auch Deine Idee wie der Schutz aussieht ist wirklich nahezu perfekt´, lobte der Almanach.

´Dann wird es Dich interessieren, dass ich diese schon wieder ein wenig abgeändert habe, ich bin schon auf Deinen nächsten Test gespannt, wenn ich meine Änderungen eingebaut habe´, schrieb darauf Harry geheimnisvoll.

´Schön, schön, lass mich ruhig ein wenig im Dunkeln, dass ist für einen Richtigen Test vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht! Doch jetzt hast Du Dir erst einmal eine Auszeit von der drögen Lernerei verdient. Ich finde es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Dir beibringe, wie man ein Animagus wird´

´Wirklich?´

´Ja wirklich, allerdings werden wir Dir dafür einen neuen Zeitplan erstellen, da ich nicht möchte, dass Du die Schule, oder die anderen Bereiche der Magie zu sehr vernachlässigst. Du wirst Dich also ab heute an folgenden Zeitplan halten:

13:15 – 14:45 Uhr Hausaufgaben und lernen für die Schule,

15:00 – 17:30 Uhr Freizeit für Deine Freunde,

17:45 – 19:15 Uhr Sport, um Deine Fitness zu erhöhen,

19:30 – 20:00 Uhr Abendbrot,

20:15 – 21:15 Uhr allgemeine Bereiche der Magie,

21:30 – 22:00 Uhr Okklumentik verbessern,

22:15 – 22:45 Uhr Animagusmagie.

Dies ist natürlich nur ein grober Plan, der sich je nachdem, was dazwischen kommt, immer Mal wieder ändert, aber so ungefähr wird ab heute Dein Tagesablauf aussehen. Zumindest in der Woche, am Wochenende werde ich Dich in Ruhe lassen´.

´Oh man, da hast Du mir ja einen tollen Zeitplan zusammengestellt, aber ich wollte es ja so. Also schön, ich werde es auf alle Fälle versuchen´.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf begann wieder die Schule und Harry war sichtlich nervös, wie seine Freunde auf seinen straff gefassten Zeitplan reagieren würden, da dieser weniger Zeit für sie beinhaltete.

§§§§§§

„Hi Vlad, hi Raul, wie waren eure Ferien, seit meinem Geburtstag haben wir uns ja nicht mehr gesehen?", fragte Harry die Beiden, als er sie auf dem Schulhof erblickte.

„Sehr gut, Harry! Wir waren in Amazonasgebiet und haben uns nach einigen interessanten Reptilien umgesehen".

„Verstehe, umgesehen! Ich frage besser nicht, was das bedeutet. Auf alle Fälle freue ich mich euch wieder zu sehen".

„Dito", antworteten Raul und Vlad synchron und so gingen die Vier in die Klasse.

§§§§§§

Drinnen wurden die Vier schon von Eddy, Hermine und Draco erwartet.

Nachdem sie sich alle ihre Urlaubserlebnisse geschildert hatten, rückte Harry mit seinem Zeitplan heraus, wobei er die letzten zwei Punkte leicht abwandelte, da er seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten und die Möglichkeit sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, lieber für sich behalten wollte und wartete darauf, wie die anderen diesen aufnehmen würden.

„Und, was haltet ihr von meinen Zeitplan, könnt ihr damit Leben?", fragte Harry unsicher, als sich die anderen nicht regten.

„Harry, wir würden zwar gerne mehr Zeit mit Dir verbringen, aber ich kann Dich irgendwie verstehen, ich habe selber angefangen zaubern zu üben und möchte dies beibehalten, immerhin komme ich wenn Du Recht hast nächstes Schuljahr auf eine Zauberschule", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich habe auch kein Problem damit, immerhin treffen wir uns noch regelmäßig und haben immer noch die Wochenenden für uns", meinte nun Vlad.

„Aber eine Bedingung haben wir", mischte sich jetzt Raul ein, „Du wirst jeden von uns am Samstag seinem Fachgebiet entsprechend unterrichten, bzw. seine Fortschritte begutachten und uns Tipps geben, wie wir es besser machen könnten. So kannst Du Hermine und Draco beim Zaubern helfen und uns anderen bei unseren Projekten".

„He, ich brauche keine Hilfe! Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

„Draco, wir alle Wissen, dass Du gerne von Harry wissen würdest, wie stablose Magie funktioniert, also stell Dich nicht so an".

„Hmpf, also gut, ich bin einverstanden", muffelte Draco in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Dies lies all die anderen auflachen, was Draco noch mehr schmollen lies. Kurz darauf klingelte die Schulglocke und die Sieben setzten sich auf ihre Plätze.

§§§§§§

Gute drei Wochen später, war dann der 19. September und Raul, Vlad, Malcom, Harry und Draco standen vor dem Haus der Grangers, um Hermine zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Sie hatten für Hermine ein Geschenk in der Winkelgasse besorgt, es war eine limitierte Ausgabe des Buches _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts _und sie waren gespannt, wie es ihr gefallen würde.

§§§§§§

„Hallo Hermine, alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte Harry stellvertretend für alle, als Hermine die Tür öffnete.

„Oh, danke Harry und natürlich auch euch. Doch kommt doch rein", antwortete Hermine sichtlich verlegen.

§§§§§§

Drinnen, erwartete sie dann Eddy, der alle herzlich begrüßte und danach gingen sie in die Stube, um zu feiern. Hermine freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass sie ja genauso genommen noch war, über ihr Geschenk und fiel einen nach dem anderen um den Hals. Bei Draco merkte man eine leichte Panik, als Hermine ihn umarmte, allerdings dachten sich die andren nichts dabei, da sie annahmen, dass es ihm nur unangenehm war, von einem Mädchen umarmt zu werden.

Als die Feier im vollen Gang war, wurde diese durch ein unerwartetes Erlebnis unterbrochen. Dieses bestand darin, dass eine Schleiereule durch die offene Verandatür geflogen kam und einen Brief vor Hermine fallen lies.

„Hermine, ist es das was ich denke, was es ist?", fragte Draco, ganz unmalfoyhaft, diese aufgeregt.

„Das wird sie Dir erst sagen können, wenn sie den Brief gelesen hat! Aber was meinst Du überhaupt?"

„Nun, es kann eigentlich nur der Brief aus Hogwarts sein, der ihr mitteilt, dass sie an dieser Schule aufgenommen wurde", antwortete Draco, jetzt wieder in seiner üblichen Arroganz.

„Mei…, meinst Du das im Ernst?", fragte nun Hermine hoffnungsvoll, aber auch ängstlich.

„Natürlich, aber wenn Du sicher sein willst, dann öffne doch einfach den Brief".

Hermine konnte daraufhin nichts erwidern und so öffnete sie den Brief, vor den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Freunde und Eltern.

Eine Minute, die allen Anwesenden vorkam wie eine Stunde, regte sie sich nicht und Harry wollte schon anfangen nachzufragen, was denn in dem Brief stand, als sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen anfing wie ein Flummi auf und ab zu springen.

„Ich gehe nach Hogwarts, ich gehe nach Hogwarts", rief sie dabei immer wieder aufgebracht und damit wussten alle, was in diesem Brief stand.

„Hermine, ich freue mich für Dich und ich denke Dein Vater, Eddy und die andren auch, aber Du hast heute Geburtstag und eine Verpflichtung gegenüber Deinen Gästen, also beruhige Dich wieder", sprach Jane Hermine nach einer Weile an.

„Ups, entschuldigt bitte, aber ich bin einfach so aufgeregt".

„Kein Problem Hermine, wir verstehen dass", meinte daraufhin Raul leicht amüsiert.

§§§§§§

Zwei Stunden später, war dann der Geburtstag zu Ende und alle wurden von ihren Eltern abgeholt. Die Eltern der anderen gratulierten dabei Hermine noch jeweils einmal zum Geburtstag und zur Aufnahme in Hogwarts, da ihre Kinder ihnen dass natürlich sofort brühwarm erzählt hatten und fuhren dann mit ihren Kindern nach Hause.

§§§§§§

´Harry, ich glaube ich weiß woran es liegt, dass Du so wenig Fortschritte bei den Zaubersprüchen machst´, schrieb der Almanach, als Harry immer mehr am verzweifeln war.

´Und das wäre´, schrieb Harry daraufhin genervt.

´Nun, Du zauberst zurzeit meistens mit Deinem neuen Zauberstab, da es Dir damit einfacher fällt und Dir auch mehr Spaß macht. Doch erinnere Dich an Dein erstes Erlebnis, als Du mit Deinem Zauberstab gezaubert hast.´

**Flashback**

´Harry, da Du jetzt einen Zauberstab hast, können wir damit beginnen Dich auch in Zauberstabmagie zu unterrichten. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen nach draußen und Du versuchst ein Wingardium Leviosa an einem Stein, um die Stärke zu testen.´

´Ok, aber bist Du sicher, dass ich Dich mit nach draußen nehmen soll?´

´Ja, nur so kann ich spüren, ob und wie der Spruch mit dem Zauberstab funktioniert.´

´Na dann mal los´ und damit ging Harry mit dem Almanach auf dem Arm nach draußen.

§§§§§§

Als Harry an einer entlegenen Ecke im Garten der Carters angekommen war, holte er vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche und richtete ihn auf einen Stein, der vor ihm lag. Mit der ihm schon vertrauten Bewegung und dem dazugehörenden Spruch, wollte er den Stein schweben lassen. Was allerdings dann passierte, lies ihn sich schneller auf dem Boden wieder finden, als ihm lieb war. Der Stein schoss wie eine Pistolenkugel in die Luft und war schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wow, was war denn das?", fragte sich Harry, als er auf seinem Hosenboden sitzend dem Stein hinterher schaute.

Kaum hatte er dieses gesagt, als er merkte, dass sich der Almanach aufgeschlagen hatte. Harry rappelte sich auf und ging zu ihm hin. Er hob ihn vom Boden auf, um zu lesen, was dieser ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

´Harry, es ist genau das passiert, was ich erwartet habe. Dadurch, dass Du jetzt einen Fokus für Deine Magie besitzt, wird diese wesentlich stärker wiedergegeben und das Resultat ist, dass der Stein, der eigentlich nur ein paar Meter hoch schweben sollte, wie eine Rakete in den Himmel verschwand. Du musst lernen, Deine Magie zu dosieren, um das richtige Resultat zu erzielen.´

´Ich verstehe, dass bedeutet, dass ich ein Gespür für meinen Zauberstab entwickeln muss, damit es nicht irgendwann in einer Katastrophe endet. Allein der Gedanke, was mit Hermine passiert wäre, wenn ich damals schon den Zauberstab gehabt hätte… brr, ich mag gar nicht daran denken.´

**Flashback Ende**

´Ich glaube, ich weiß worauf Du hinaus willst. Dadurch, dass ich jetzt nur noch mit dem Zauberstab zaubere und es mir deswegen am Anfang leichter fiel, habe ich meine Magie gedrosselt und somit mich ohne es zu merken zurück entwickelt.´

´Ja und nein, nicht zurück entwickelt, Du hast nur den leichteren Weg gewählt und Dich diesem angepasst. Am Besten Du lernst ab heute erst einmal jeden neuen Zauberspruch wieder stablos und probierst ihn danach mit Deinen Zauberstab. Vielleicht solltest Du dann sogar versuchen die Sprüche zum einen nonverbal auszuüben und zum anderen verbal, aber ohne die typische Armbewegung, so könntest Du Deine Stabmagie wieder schwächen und lernst gleichzeitig zwei neue Stufen der Zauberei!´

´Ja, ich glaube Du hast Recht, außerdem festige ich damit die unterschiedlichen Arten der Magieausübung und bin somit unabhängiger, also zurück zum Anfang.´

§§§§§§

Es war mittlerweile Mitte Oktober, als es Harry endlich schaffte bei der Animagie erste Fortschritte zu erzielen.

´Ich konnte etwas sehen, zwar zuerst wie immer nur Nebel, aber dann konnte ich verschwommen eine Gestalt wahrnehmen, bevor ich wieder aus der Trance erwachte´, schrieb Harry aufgebracht in den Almanach.

´Du konntest etwas erkennen? Wie genau sah es denn aus?´

´Das konnte ich noch nicht erkennen, aber ich werde es gleich noch einmal versuchen´ und damit versuchte sich Harry wieder in Trance zu setzen.

§§§§§§

Zwanzig Minuten später erwachte Harry wieder aus seiner Trance und konnte seine Freude kaum noch zügeln. Er griff sich schnell seinen Almanach und schrieb mit zittriger Hand das gerade Erlebte in diesen hinein.

´Ich habe eine Gestalt! Und ich konnte mich mit ihr sogar im Nebel unterhalten. Und das Beste ist, ich konnte sie sogar kurz bevor ich erwachte erkennen´.

´Du konntest sie erkennen und zwar im Nebel?´, fragte der Almanach sichtlich irritiert, was Harry jedoch nicht merken konnte.

/Wie ist das möglich, wenn man eine Gestalt hat, dann sollte der Nebel verschwinden, also wieso sieht Harry dann die Gestalt im Nebel? Irgendetwas läuft hier gewaltig schief/.

´Ja, das Tier kam im Nebel zu mir und unterhielt sich mit mir, es erklärte mir, dass ich seine Form erlernen könnte, wenn ich genug über ihn wüsste und mich mit ihm identifizieren könnte. Als ich dann kurz vor dem erwachen war, konnte ich es erkennen und weißt Du was das Beste ist? Es ist eine Schlange und zwar ein Taipan! Weißt Du was das heißt, ich kenne diese Form schon in- und auswendig und kann somit gleich mit der Verwandlung beginnen´.

´Harry, bist Du Dir da sicher?´

´Natürlich´, schrieb Harry empört.

´Also gut, ich würde vorschlagen, bevor ich Dir das weitere vorgehen erkläre unterhältst Du Dich ein wenig mit Deiner Schlange, nur um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und dann werden wir beginnen. Allerdings hätte ich noch eine Frage zuvor, hast Du die Schlange im Nebel gesehen, oder ist sie aus dem Nebel entstanden?´

´Im Nebel, warum fragst Du?´

´Nur so, es war nicht wichtig. Und nun geh zu Deiner Schlange und mache Dich mit seinen Gegebenheiten vertraut!´

§§§§§§

Anubis, Anubis, bist Du hier unten irgendwo, zischelte Harry, als er in der Höhle unterhalb des Carterhauses war, da er dort seine Schlange vor gut zwei Stunden abgesetzt hatte.

Kann man denn nirgendsss ssseine Ruhe habe! Anssscheinend nein, kaum macht man esss sssich ein wenig gemütlich, kommt der Meissster herunter, um wahrssscheinlich wieder ein paar Sssprüche aussszuprobieren , zischelte Anubis ärgerlich, als er sich Harry entgegen schlängelte.

Nein, nein, Anubis, ich will heute keinen Spruch bei Dir ausprobieren, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich hier um von Dir Hilfe zu erbitten .

Du brauchssst meine Hilfe? Na wenn dasss ssso issst, dann werde ich Dir natürlich gerne helfen, um wasss geht esss? .

Ich habe Dir doch Mal von der Animagie erzählt, oder?

Du meinssst, die Art der Zauberei, wo Du Dich in ein Tier verwandeln kannssst?

Genau, darum geht es. Ich habe nun endlich dass Tier gefunden in dass ich mich verwandeln kann und…

Wenn Du mir jetzt sssagssst, dasss Du Dich in einen Mungo verwandeln kannssst, dann sssind wir gessschiedene Leute zischelte Anubis aufgebracht dazwischen.

Mensch Anubis, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du Dich vor Mungos fürchtest. Aber nein, ich kann mich nicht in einen Mungo verwandeln, auch wenn dass nach Deinem Ausbruch echt verlockend wäre. Nein, ich kann mich in eine Schlange verwandeln, genauer gesagt in einen Taipan

Du kannssst Dich in mich verwandeln Meissster? Da hassst Du aber wirklich Glück gehabt, sssich in das ssschlaussste Tier verwandeln zu können, issst echt ein Privileg. Aber wasss willssst Du dessswegen von mir?

Nun, der Almanach meinte, ich sollte mich erst eingehend mit dem Tier vertraut machen, bevor ich versuche mich in einen Taipan zu verwandeln und was wäre da besser, als von Dir zu erfahren, was Dich so ausmacht

Ah, dasss issst natürlich verssständlich! Nun gut, ich werde Dir ssselbssstverssständlich beibringen, wasss unsss Taipane so einzigartig macht. Zum einen wäre da natürlich unsssere enorme Intelligenz, die unsss von den normalen Tieren unterssscheidet. Insssbesssondere von den dämlichen Mungosss! Dann wäre…

Anubis stopp. Nichts gegen Deine Ausführungen, doch ich glaube der Almanach meinte das anders. Ich soll erfahren, wie man als Schlange, genauer gesagt als Taipan lebt, also wie Dein Tagesablauf aussieht, welche Vorlieben Du hast, was Du nicht magst usw.

Ach ssso, Du willssst nur dasss allgemeine wissssen. Alssso ssschön, ich will mal nicht ssso sssein. Wir Taipane lieben hohes Grasss, da wir unsss da besssser verstecken können, wir…. und damit erzählte Anubis Harry bis spät in die Nacht, was er alles mochte und was er hasste. Harry hörte eifrig zu, zwar war vieles für ihn uninteressant, doch stellte er fest, dass er durch das Gespräch Anubis in einem völlig neuen Licht sah und lernte wahrscheinlich mehr über Schlangen, als er jemals hätte aus Büchern erfahren können. Gegen zwei Uhr, ging Harry mit Anubis um den Hals die Treppe aus dem Koffer wieder nach oben und fiel kurz darauf, nachdem er Anubis in sein Terrarium gebracht hatte, völlig fertig in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

§§§§§§

Eineinhalb Monate später schaffte Harry dann endlich den Durchbruch. Er konnte sich unter starken Schmerzen für kurze Zeit in einen Inland Taipan verwandeln.

´Ich habe es geschafft, wenn auch die Schmerzen extrem waren. Weißt Du woran das liegt? Ich meine schön und gut, dass ich mich in eine Schlange verwandeln kann ist genial, aber wenn dass immer mit diesen Schmerzen verbunden ist, dann frage ich mich, ob es das wert ist?!´

´Harry, ganz ruhig, es ist so, dass man am Anfang immer starke Schmerzen hat, da sich der Körper erst an die Veränderungen gewöhnen muss. Trotz der Magie, die die Umwandlung ja erst möglich macht, ist es trotzdem eine Umwandlung, die den Körper aus seiner Gewohnten Form bringt und außerdem noch in eine kleinere Form hinein presst. Das dies Schmerzhaft ist, ist doch wohl zu verstehen. Doch sei unbesorgt, je öfters Du es machst, desto mehr gewöhnt sich Dein Körper daran und so schmerzloser wird es´.

´Dein Geschriebenes in Merlins Gehörgang oder vielmehr Blickfeld. Also gut, was muss ich jetzt machen, damit die Verwandlung länger anhält?´

´Das ist ganz einfach, Du musst Dich bloß öfters verwandeln. Je öfter Du es machst, desto länger hält es an und umso schmerzloser wird es. Also los, es ist erst 22 Uhr, eine Verwandlung kannst Du noch wagen´.

Meissster, habe ich dasss eben richtig gesssehen und Du warssst ich, oder haben mich meine Augen betrogen? zischelte Anubis, als Harry sich von seinem Almanach abwand, um, eine erneute Verwandlung zu versuchen.

Nein Anubis, Du hast es ganz richtig gesehen, ich habe es geschafft mich für kurze Zeit in einen Inland Taipan zu verwandeln zischelte Harry vergnügt zurück.

Dann mach weiter! Ich kann esss gar nicht erwarten, Dir die unglaubliche Welt der Taipane zu zeigen. Du wirssst begeissstert sssein und Dich gar nicht mehr zurück verwandeln wollen. Oh man, dassss wird ssschön, zusssammen können wir durch den Garten sssclängeln, Ratten jagen und unsss die Sssonne auf den Bauch ssscheinen lassssen , zischelte Anubis.

Anubis, ganz langsam. Zurzeit schaffe ich es ja gerade einmal mich für eine Minute mich in einen Taipan zu verwandeln

Dann mach mal hinne, ich habe ja nicht ewig Zeit und jede Minute, die Du nicht als Taipan verbringen kannssst, issst eine verssschenkte Minute

/Oh man, warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Taipan sein! So aufgeregt wie Anubis ist, beißt er mich noch, bevor ich es schaffe mich in einen Taipan zu verwandeln, da er unbedingt mit mir ihm Garten rumschlängeln möchte/.

§§§§§§

Zwei Wochen war nach seinem ersten erfolgreichen Versuch sich in einen Inland Taipan zu verwandeln vergangen, als es Harry endlich gelang sich nach belieben in eben diesen zu verwandeln. Drei Stunden lag Harry nun schon als Taipan in Anubis Terrarium, während dieser unwissend unten in der Höhle vergnügt vor sich hinschlängelte, als es an Harrys Zimmertür klopfte und bevor es Harry schaffte sich zurück zu verwandeln Malcom vorsichtig das Zimmer betrat.

„Harry? Harry, bist Du da?"

/Oh man, lass bitte seine Schlange im Terrarium sein, sonst kriege ich noch bevor ich elf bin einen Herzinfarkt/.

„Harry?"

/Er scheint nicht da zu sein, komisch ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie er das Haus verlassen hat. Gott sei Dank liegt seine Schlange im Terrarium, auch wenn ich sie irgendwie anders in Erinnerung hatte. Aber das liegt wohl daran, dass ich sie mir nie genau angeschaut habe/.

Malcom ging dabei zum Terrarium und sah sich die Schlange mit einer gewissen Abscheu an.

„He Du, meinst Du Harry hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir ein Buch von ihm ausleihe, ich weiß, dass er ein Buch über Pflanzen hat, dass mir vielleicht bei meiner Arbeit helfen könnte, da ich mit dieser einen Pflanze nicht zurecht komme".

/Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Harry färbt echt zu sehr auf mich ab, jetzt unterhalte ich mich schon mit einer Schlange und frage sie, ob ich mir etwas von Harry ausleihen kann/.

Doch gerade, als er seinen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, sah er wie die Schlange mit dem Kopf nickte. Harry hatte dies ganz unbewusst getan, da er in diesem Moment vergessen hatte, das er eine Schlange war und Malcom nur seien Erlaubnis geben wollte.

Malcom stolperte zwei Schritte zurück und plumpste dabei auf Harrys Bett.

„Hast Du mich jetzt verstanden, oder werde ich jetzt verrückt? Du hast doch gerade genickt, oder?"

/Oh Scheiße! In was für einen Schlamassel habe ich mich jetzt wieder hinein manövriert! Ich kann doch Malcom nicht zeigen, dass ich mich in eine Schlange verwandeln kann. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann dass man bestimmte Geheimnisse besser für sich behält. Insbesondere wenn man in der Welt der Zauberer lebt und weiß wie leicht es ist in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen. Aber ich kann auch nicht zulassen, dass Malcom sich für verrückt hält, also was mache ich jetzt?/.

Während Harry dies dachte, war Malcom wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen und schüttelte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf.

/Man, wie blöd bin ich eigentlich, natürlich habe ich mir das nur eingebildet. Das scheint wohl einer der Nachteile zu sein, wenn man mit einem Zauberer lebt/ und dabei schnappte sich Malcom das Buch das er suchte und verließ kopfschüttelnd das Zimmer.

/Da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Aber ich muss ab jetzt besser aufpassen, sonst werde ich noch auffliegen und das möchte ich nun wirklich nicht. Insbesondere deswegen, da es mir ohnehin schon schwer fällt, meine Familie anzulügen bzw. etwas zu verheimlichen/ und dabei verwandelte sich Harry zurück.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf war Harry unten in seinem Koffer auf der Suche nach Anubis. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, trug er ihn unter dessen Protesten nach oben und legte ihn in sein Terrarium. Danach stieg Harry wieder in den Koffer, allerdings diesmal in die Ebene Vier, also in die Wohnung, zog sich seine Sportklamotten an und schlich sich, nachdem er den Koffer wieder verlassen hatte aus dem Haus. Er lief dann ein paar Runden um den Block und kam so verschwitzt wieder im Greifenweg 7 an. Wie es das Schicksal so wollte traf er dort auch auf Malcom und konnte ihm so Weißmachen, das er gerade vom Jogging zurückkam. Malcom erzählte ihm daraufhin, dass er sich ein Buch aus Harrys Zimmer ausgeliehen hatte, verschwieg jedoch das Erlebnis mit der Schlange oder vielmehr Harry, jedoch wusste er es ja nicht anders.

§§§§§§

Es war spät am Abend und Harry lag schon in seinem Bett, als er den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren lies.

/So kann ich einfach nicht weiter machen, ich kann meine Familie nicht weiter so schamlos belügen, doch gleichzeitig kann ich ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen, also, was soll ich nur machen. Am Besten ich frage Mal die Kobolde um Rat, sie schienen verschwiegen zu sein und ich kann die Frage ja so stellen, dass sie theoretisch klingt. Auf alle Fälle muss ich etwas unternehmen, so kann das einfach nicht weiter gehen/ und mit diesen Gedanken schlief Harry ein.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende Kapitel 29, nächste Woche wahrscheinlich schon am Samstag dann Kapitel 30!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil: **

Einige haben mich gefragt, ob ich ein zusätzliches Kapitel zu Weihnachten update, hierzu ein Vorschlag. Ihr schickt mir zurzeit immer so um die 25 reviews, das wäre nach diesem und dem nächsten, also insgesamt 600, sobald diese Zahl erreicht ist stelle ich ein weiteres Kapitel online, wenn ihr es dann noch vor Sylvester schafft, 625 zu erreichen, ein weiteres, dieses würde dann den Titel: Der Brief, tragen, als das letzte Kapitel vor Hogwarts sein. Im neuen Jahr, würde somit auch Hogwarts beginnen!

Zu den Squibs, ich weiß, es sind viele, aber ansonsten wäre es schwer gefallen die anderen in der FF zu lassen, über Muggel zu schreiben ist nun wirklich uninteressant, oder?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An 12Michi12: Tja, mit der Freundin lagst Du ja nicht ganz Richtig, ich hoffe Dir gefiel die Idee trotzdem

An Chriiis: Ich hoffe ich konnte Dir in diesem Kapitel einige Wünsche erfüllen, der Almanach und Okklumentik tauchten ja wieder auf. Harry wird einige Streiche in Hogwarts machen, versprochen. Zum Haus, nur soviel 4 Freunde kommen nach Hogwarts!

An H4rry: Wie Du gelesen hast nichts von Beiden, zu Weihnachten, kann ich nur schreiben, wir werden sehen.

An Basti: Einen kennt er jetzt ja schon und andere werden noch folgen.

An Tybman: Meckern ist in Ordnung, macht meine FF besser, da ich mich mehr anstrengen muss. Die Dursley möchte ich weiter einbringen, deswegen auch Dudley als Squib.

An Ina Bauer: Dudley bleibt ein Squib, Dein anderer Vorschlag deckt sich allerdings ziemlich mit meiner Idee.

An Quarks: Wenn ich mit dem Alter nicht total daneben lag, ist Harry jetzt 10 Jahre und kommt nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts.

An Snape126: Schade, wunder Dich nicht, wenn ich Deine Idee in den nächsten Kapiteln noch nicht einbringe, ich habe da schon meine genaue Stelle, wann es meiner Meinung nach am Besten passt.

An Fawkes-90: Ok ein kleiner Tipp zu den Häusern, es sind vier Freunde die nach Hogwarts kommen.

An Secreta: Oh ja, auf Snape freue ich mich auch schon. Meine Ideen die ihn betreffen sprudeln zurzeit nur so aus mir heraus.

An DKub: Magisches Recht, stimmt eine gute Idee, wenn Dir noch mehr Gebiete einfallen nur her damit.

An Alex Black5: Zurzeit anscheinend schon, allerdings Petunia wohl mehr aus Neid und Missgunst.

An AISCHILOS: Draco ist erst 10 Jahre und kann seine Meinung nicht über Nacht ändern, allerdings wird es deswegen noch Stress geben, wie er sich dann entscheidet, weiß ich selber noch nicht, obwohl die Tendenz zu Harry und Co geht.

An blut: Leider hätte das Gespräch von Luc mit Draco, wegen dem Zeugnis das Kapitel gesprengt. Vielleicht bringe ich es aber irgendwann in einem Flashback unter.

An OxMoxTatze: Sorry, dass ich Dich letztes Mal vergessen habe, aber ich bekam Deine review nicht zugeschickt. Werde mich aber bessern, versprochen!

An PowL, Dax, natsucat, Drizzt Do'Urden, Hermine Potter: Danke für eure reviews, ich hoffe es kommen noch reichlich davon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder, ich fand dieses Kapitel, ohne im Eigenlob zu versinken, war eines meiner Besten, aber Geschmäcker sind ja bekanntlich verschieden.

Ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder einige reviews und das nicht nur wegen meiner Herausforderung!

Bis nächste Woche,

Euer

chaine


	30. Pläne werden entwickelt

**30. Pläne werden entwickelt**

Harry hatte seitdem er sich in eine Schlange verwandeln konnte, dies fast jede freie Minute getan, sehr zur Freude von Anubis.

: Meissster, warum müsssst ihr ssschon wieder in diessser hässsschlichen Menssschenform rumlaufen? Kriech doch lieber wieder ein wenig mit mir im Garten herum, oder noch besssser, lasss unsss die Höhle weiter erkunden :

: Anubis zum einen ist meine menschliche Form nicht hässlich und zum anderen, habe ich Dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich meine Schlangenform nur spät Abends annehmen kann, damit es keiner aus meiner Familie merkt :

: Warum hassst Du auch ssso viele Geheimnisssse vor Deiner Familie. Hättessst Du sssie nicht, dann könnten wir nach Lussst und Laune herumkriechen, doch ssso mussss ich natürlich wieder allesss alleine ausssbaden :

: Du musst ganz bestimmt nichts ausbaden, außerdem habe ich bald Ferien und da wird sich bestimmt schon die eine oder andere Möglichkeit ergeben sich unbemerkt für längere Zeit zu verwandeln. Ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wo wir Beide dann herumkriechen werden :

: Dasss wäre ssschön, doch wo genau willssst Du dann eigentlich herumkriechen:

: Bei den Dursleys, also meinen richtigen Verwandten: die letzten zwei Wörter zischelte Harry dabei mit solch Abscheu, dass es jeden, also auch Anubis, sofort klar war, was er wirklich von den Dursleys hielt: ich möchte nach Möglichkeit einiges mehr über sie und auch mich, oder besser gesagt meine Vergangenheit, heraus bekommen :

: Und wie genau sssollen wir da hinkommen:

: Da habe ich mir auch schon etwas überlegt, Amun wird uns hinbringen:

: Du willssst, dasss ich einem Vogel vertraue? Sag Mal, hat Dir die Ssschlangenform denn überhaupt keine Intelligenz beschert:, zischelte Anubis aufgebracht.

: Anubis! Ich weiß genau was ich mache, ich werde Amun dazu bringen uns in einen Behälter genau dahin zu bringen, wo ich hin will, dort wird er dann auf uns warten und uns dann zu gegebener Zeit wieder zurück bringen. Amun ist sehr schlau und er hat mich bei jeder meiner Verwandlungen beobachtet, ich denke er weiß, dass ich die eine Schlange bin, wenn sich auf einmal in diesem Raum zwei befinden :, antwortete jetzt Harry entschlossen.

: Alssso ssschön, auf Deine Verantwortung, doch einsss sssage ich Dir gleich, wenn er mich tötet, dann ssspreche ich kein Wort mehr mit Dir, verssstanden:

: Ok, verstanden, doch nun lass mich weiter lernen, sonst wird der Almanach noch sauer:

: Ach diesssesss olle Buch, aber gut, bringe mich nur runter in die Höhle und Du kannssst weiter lernen :, zischelte Anubis beleidigt und lies sich widerwillig von Harry runter in die Höhle bringen.

§§§§§§

´Harry, ich habe mich entschieden, ich werde Dir zwar zwei weitere Bereiche der Magie zeigen, doch werde ich Dich erst weiter in den anderen unterrichten, wenn Du es geschafft hast, die Sprüche in den ersten fünf Stufen, also bis hin zum perfekten nonverbalen Zaubern, perfekt auszuführen kannst. Ansonsten hast Du jetzt ja sowieso genug Zauberbücher, um Dein Sprüchekontingent weiter aufzufüllen´

´Aber das kannst Du doch nicht machen´, schrieb Harry aufgebracht, fügte dann aber nach kurzer Zeit hinzu, ´und was meintest Du eigentlich mit zwei neue Bereiche?´

´Also, ich war und bin nicht dafür geschaffen worden um einen Zauberer viele Sprüche beizubringen, dafür waren schon immer die Zauberbücher im Handel gedacht, ich bin dafür zuständig die Magie an sich bei einem Zauberer zu verbessern, ihm neue Wege zu zeigen und ihm die Möglichkeiten die die Magie mit sich bringt näher zu bringen. Außerdem bin ich dafür gedacht dem Zauberer von einfachen Zaubersprüchen an, bis hin zu hochkomplexen Zaubersprüchen, die weit über die normale Zauberei hinausgehen zu unterstützen und ihm dafür in jedem Bereich ein Spruchbeispiel zu offerieren. Es gibt hierbei normalerweise 12 Stufen, heutzutage repräsentieren die sieben Schuljahre je eine Stufe und die danach möglichen fünf Studiumjahre fünf weiter Stufen, also insgesamt zwölf. Allerdings gibt es noch eine andere Art der Zauberspruchstufen, nämlich Selbsterschaffene und hierfür sind zwei Bereiche der Zauberei von höchster Wichtigkeit, nämlich Runenkunde und Arithmetik und diese beiden Bereiche, werde ich Dir ab heute beibringen´, schrieb der Almanach und beendete damit seine komplexen Ausführungen.

´Wow, dass war ja Mal eine lange Ausführung, aber ok, so gesehen kann ich es verstehen und um ehrlich zu sein, hast Du mich damit auf die anderen beiden Gebiete neugierig gemacht´

Da es allerdings mittlerweile ziemlich spät war, beschloss der Almanach mit den zwei Bereichen morgen anzufangen und schickte Harry ins Bett. Harry war davon natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert, zum einen wollte er noch heute anfangen und zum anderen fand er es schon ziemlich seltsam, dass ihn jetzt sogar schon ein Buch ins Bett schickte. Nach kurzen schmollen sah er es dann allerdings ein und ging schlafen.

§§§§§§

´So, aber heute fangen wir mit den neuen Bereichen an, richtig?´, schrieb Harry in aller frühe in seinen Almanach.

´Harry, heute ist Samstag und da hattest Du meines Wissens etwas anderes vor. Du wolltest am Vormittag mit den Carters in die Winkelgasse und am Nachmittag unterrichtest Du Draco, Raul und Hermine in den Anfängen der Zauberei´

´Das wusstest Du doch schon gestern!´, schrieb Harry aufgebracht.

´Harry, natürlich war mir das schon gestern bewusst, aber so spät am Abend hätte es keinen Sinn gehabt Dir einen neuen Bereich beizubringen und außerdem haben wir ja noch heute Abend Zeit´

´Also schön, dann bis heute Abend´ und damit schloss Harry den Almanach wieder und ging nach unten in die Küche um das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

§§§§§§

„Harry, wie oft sollen wir Dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass Du uns nicht immer das Frühstück zuzubereiten musst. Wir freuen uns zwar immer auf den leckeren und reich gedeckten Tisch, doch das ist wirklich nicht nötig", sprach Claudia Harry an, als die drei Carters die Küche betraten.

„Also, ich habe nichts dagegen jeden Morgen mit einem tollen Frühstück geweckt zu werden", mischte sich daraufhin auf einmal Alexander schelmisch ein.

Und bevor Claudia ihn wütend anfahren konnte, sagte Malcom theatralisch: „Oh ja, Dad, Du hast ganz Recht und Mum, bedenke doch wie gern das mein Bruder macht, Du würdest ihm bestimmt sein Herz brechen, wenn Du ihm diese Freude nimmst".

Claudia sah daraufhin so aus, als hätte sie einen Fisch verschluckt, was Harry endgültig zum Lachen brachte und kurz darauf stimmten Malcom und Alexander mit ein.

§§§§§§

„So, dann wollen wir uns Mal aufmachen und in die Winkelgasse fahren", sagte Alexander, nachdem sie alle zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, „Aber denkt dran, dass bald Weihnachten ist, also gebt nicht euer ganzes Geld für Süßigkeiten, Pflanzen, oder Bücher aus."

„Ja Daddy", kam es synchron von Malcom, Harry und auch Claudia, was Alexander nur mit einem Kopfschütteln quittierte und so machten sich die Vier auf , um in die Winkelgasse zu fahren.

§§§§§§

In der Winkelgasse war zu dieser Tageszeit schon reges Treiben, jedoch störte dies die Carters nicht mehr, da sie diese mittlerweile regelmäßig besuchten und so machten sie sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg, Gringotts zu erreichen. Dort angekommen, verabschiedete sich Harry von den anderen, da er eins seiner Verliese und danach noch Griphook aufsuchen wollte.

„Es wird ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden dauern, wollen wir uns dann bei Flourish & Blotts treffen?", fragte noch Harry, als er sich Richtung Verliese aufmachte.

„Ja, dass ist eine gute Idee, aber pass auf Dich auf, ok?"

„Werde ich, Mum" und damit verschwand Harry durch eine Seitentür.

§§§§§§

Harry ging allerdings nicht zu den Wagen, die zu den Verliesen fuhren, sonder schlug den Weg zu Griphooks Büro ein. Keine Minute später, hatte er dieses erreicht und klopfte an die Tür. Nach kurzen Warten, hörte er das schon altbekannte „Herein" von Griphook und betrat dessen Büro.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Griphook geschäftsmäßig, doch da Harry ihn mittlerweile einigermaßen gut kannte, wusste er, dass dieser sich über den Besuch von ihm freute, oder ihn zumindest nicht als Störung empfand.

„Mr. Griphhook, hätten Sie etwas Zeit für mich? Ich würde gern einige Dinge mit Ihnen besprechen".

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter, womit kann ich Ihnen helfen".

„Nun, ich wollte Sie zum einen fragen, ob sie jemanden kennen und auch vertrauen, der für mich anhand einer Liste, die restlichen Artefakte und Bücher, die wir nicht bestimmen konnten überprüft und mir dann das Ergebnis mitteilt. Ich muss leider gestehen, dass wir mittlerweile, trotz Ihrer guten Bücher, an unser Grenzen gestoßen sind. Allerdings sollte dies so ablaufen, dass die Person nicht erfährt, für wenn sie diesen Auftrag ausführt, so dass niemand weiß, wer diese Artefakte und Bücher besitzt. Ich kenne zwar Mr. Davovich und glaube auch, dass er der Richtige dafür wäre, doch würde er dann wissen, dass die Gegenstände mir gehören und dies möchte ich vermeiden".

„Verstehe, ja das können wir machen, es wird allerdings nicht gerade billig werden!", antwortete Griphook.

„Würde Sie es bitte trotzdem in die Wege leiten?"

„Natürlich! Kann ich sonst noch etwas für sie tun?"

„Ja, die zweite Bitte, die ich habe ist, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt den Geist meiner Adoptiveltern zu schützen. Ich habe, wie sie sich denken können einige Geheimnisse und mir fällt es schwer meine Adoptiveltern immer wieder zu belügen, doch habe ich gelesen, dass es in der Zaubererwelt möglich ist in die Gedanken anderer einzudringen, weswegen ich mich schon mit Okklumentik befasse, allerdings sind meine Adoptiveltern ja so genannte Muggel, weswegen dieser Weg für sie ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, hätte Sie vielleicht eine Idee, wie sie ihre Gedanken schützen könnten?"

„In der Tat, dies ist ein Problem, mir fallen auf die schnelle drei Methoden ein, da wäre zuerst die Okklumentik, wie sie schon sagten, allerdings bräuchten ihre Eltern einen erfahrenen Lehrer, der auch immer wieder in ihre Gedanken eindringen müsste, damit sie dies mitbekommen und anfangen sich dagegen zu wehren. Also eigentlich keine Alternative, dann gibt es da die Möglichkeit eine Blockade bei ihren Eltern einzusetzen, allerdings ist die Blockade maximal so stark, wie der Zauberer, der sie spricht, kann also gebrochen werden. Die einfachste und effektivste Lösung wäre ein Schutzamulett, das den Geist beschützt. Ich könnte die Person, die ihre Artefakte und Bücher überprüft, wir nehmen übrigens meistens Mr. Davovich, also die Person die Sie ebenfalls kennen, ich hoffe Ihnen ist das Recht, darauf ansetzen sich nach so etwas umzusehen, es sei denn, sie hätten es schon in ihren Besitz".

„Das wäre wundervoll, wissen Sie, ob es dabei auch unterschiedliche Stärken gibt? Wenn ja, dann möchte ich, dass Sie Mr. Davovich damit beauftragen die stärksten Schutzamulette zu beschaffen, die man für Gold finden kann, sollten Sie mit zusätzlichen Schützen ausgestattet sein, wäre mir das nur Recht!", sprach Harry in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel darin lies, dass er dies so meinte, wie er es sagte.

„Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Potter, war das dann alles?"

„Ja Mr. Griphook, allerdings wäre ich Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mich noch kurz zu meinen Verlies begleiten würden. Ich habe noch etwas Zeit und würde diese gerne nutzen mir einige Bücher anzuschauen".

„Natürlich Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen" und damit verließen die Zwei das Büro von Griphook und fuhren zu Harrys Verlies, indem die identifizierten nicht gefährlichen Büchern und Artefakten waren.

§§§§§§

Eineinhalb Stunden nachdem Harry und die Carters Gringotts betreten hatten, verließ Harry die Bank wieder und ging mit zwei von Griphook geschrumpften Büchern, da Harry diesen Spruch noch nicht konnte, zu Flourish & Blotts, um sich mit seinen Eltern zu treffen.

§§§§§§

„Harold, da bist Du ja wieder. Und hast Du bei Gringotts alles erreicht was Du wolltest?"

„Ja Mum. Ich erzähle euch alles, wenn wir zu Hause sind, jetzt lasst uns aber erst einmal die Winkelgasse unsicher machen".

„Hört, hört! Wer hat Dich eigentlich zum Chef gemacht?", fragte Alexander schmunzelnd.

„Äh.., also niemand, ich dachte bloß, dass wäre ein guter Spruch", kam es verlegen von Harry.

„Schon gut, Harold, also dann Mal los" und so machten sich die Vier auf, durch die Winkelgasse zu stöbern. Die Carters hatten während sie auf Harry warteten schon einige Bücher bei Flourish & Blotts erstanden und wie es der Zufall so wollte auch eins mit dem Titel _Wie Muggel sich in der Zaubererwelt am Besten schützen können_. Nun waren die anderen Läden dran. Malcom schaffte es Alexander zu überreden einige Setzlinge zu kaufen und Claudia kaufte sich ein Paar magische Ohrringe, die sich immer der Kleidung anpassten, die man gerade trug. Natürlich durfte dabei nicht ein Abstecher zu Mr. Davovich fehlen, was Harry diesmal belustigt zur Kenntnis nahm, da er ihm ja gerade indirekt einen großen Auftrag gegeben hatte.

§§§§§§

„Ah, Harold, Mr. und Mrs. Carter und Malcom, richtig? Was kann ich heute für Sie tun?"

„Wir wollten uns nur einmal ein wenig umsehen, immerhin ist bald Weihnachten und letztes Jahr haben wir bei Ihnen die besten Geschenke gefunden", gestand Alexander und spielte dabei mit seiner Taschenuhr.

„Ah, wie ich sehe tragen Sie die Taschenuhr, die Sie letztes Jahr bei mir gekauft haben. Ein wahrlich schönes Stück! Würden Sie mir es vielleicht einen Moment überlassen, ich würde gerne sehen welche Einstellungen Sie vorgenommen haben, um vielleicht den einen oder anderen Verbesserungsvorschlag machen zu können".

„Würden Sie das wirklich tun?! Ich muss nämlich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich bis jetzt nur drei Funktionen aktivieren konnte und zwar _daheim, unterwegs _und_ in Gefahr_", antwortete Alexander und reichte Mr. Davovich das gute Stück.

„Das sind immerhin schon die wichtigsten Funktionen, aber man kann noch mehr einstellen, einen Moment" und damit betrachtete er die Uhr. Kurz flackerten seien Augen wissend auf, doch dann hatte er wieder sein gewohntes Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Sie müssen wissen, man kann pro Person bis zu fünf verschiedene Einstellungen vornehmen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich für Sie bei ihren Kindern folgende einstelle, _daheim, Schule, ausgebüxt, bei Freunden _und_ in Gefahr_. Bei ihrer Frau dagegen statt _Schule _und_ ausgebüxt_, _bei der Arbeit und unterwegs_! Wäre Ihnen das Recht?"

„Ja, wenn Sie das machen könnten".

„Selbstverständlich" und damit verschwand Mr. Davovich kurz im Hinterzimmer und kam danach mit der modifizierten Uhr wieder raus.

„Hier, Mr. Carter Ihre Uhr, wenn Sie eine Änderung in der Einstellung vornehmen wollen, so schlage ich vor Sie kommen einfach wieder vorbei, ich helfe Ihnen gern. Immerhin sind Sie sehr gute Kunden von mir".

„Oh, danke Mr. Davovich".

„Alexander, dann sollten wir uns aber auch nicht lumpen lassen und uns noch ein wenig umsehen", meinte daraufhin Claudia und mit einem Lächeln in Richtung Davovich, „denn sonst sind wir wohl die längste Zeit gute Kunden gewesen, oder?"

„Wohl wahr, wohl wahr, wer kann so einer hübschen Frau schon widersprechen", lachte Mr. Davovich und sah dabei zu, wie die Carters und Harry im Laden anfingen zu stöbern.

§§§§§§

„Ach Harold, kann ich Dich vielleicht einen Augenblick sprechen?", fragt Mr. Davovich nach einer Weile.

„Natürlich, einen Augenblick, Mum, Dad, ich bin kurz bei Mr. Davovich, ist das ok?"

„Ja klar Harold, wir stöbern derweil noch ein bisschen weiter", antwortete Alexander geistesabwesend.

„Also, Mr. Davovich, weswegen wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

„Nun Harold, ich hatte mir vor kurzen etwas überlegt und nun ja, ich würde gerne wissen was Du davon hältst".

„Und was haben Sie sich Überlegt?"

„Nun Harold, ich dachte mir, dass Du mir ab und zu im Laden helfen könntest. Du könntest so Dein Taschengeld aufbessern und würdest nebenbei noch einiges über Artefakte und dergleichen lernen".

„Ich soll in ihrem Laden aushelfen? Wow, aber warum gerade ich?"

„Nun, das ist leicht erklärt, Du scheinst ein Gespür für magische Artefakte zu haben, denke nur einmal an Deinen Zauberstab, außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass Du mir Glück bringen wirst"/Glück oder Pech, aber auf alle Fälle wird es interessant werden mit diesem Jungen und das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen/, dachte er nebenbei, „und eine Aushilfe könnte ich wirklich gebrauchen. Wenn auch nicht hier vorne sondern eher hinten beim Auspacken und Katalogisieren!"

„Aber in einen Laden in der Nokturngasse helfen, wie stellen Sie sich das vor, meine Eltern werden da nie mitspielen".

„Wieso nicht, ich meine, ihr besucht meinen Laden ja schon Recht regelmäßig und Du könntest dadurch, wie schon gesagt, Dein Taschengeld ein wenig aufbessern und auch einiges über Artefakte und andere magische Sachen erfahren. Fragen kostet nichts, also was hältst Du davon?"

/Er hat Recht, es hätte nur Vorteile, aber warum bittet er mich gerade jetzt, wo ich Gringotts den Auftrag gab meine magischen Artefakte überprüfen zu lassen und er dafür ausgesucht wurde, er kann dass doch jetzt noch nicht wissen, oder? Nein, den Auftrag habe ich doch gerade eben erst vergeben! Und selbst wenn, so weiß er ja nicht, dass ich ihn gab, geschweige den Harry Potter! Also was soll's, er hat Recht und vielleicht sagen Alexander und Claudia ja sowieso nein. Um genau zu sein, kann das Ganze noch lustig werden, da hat er gerade oder bekommt bald eine Liste, nach der er sich wahrscheinlich alle Finger leckt und wird somit alles tun um einige Gegenstände dem Besitzer abzuschwatzen und weiß dabei noch nicht einmal, dass er diesem gerade genau erklärt wie viel welches Artefakt in Wirklichkeit wert ist. Vielleicht finde ich dadurch auch die Schutzartefakte. Ich sollte wirklich keine Hintergedanken haben, immerhin verstehen wir uns seitdem ich das erste Mal in diesen Laden kam richtig gut. Na ja, ich könnte ihm später einige der Artefakte zukommen lassen, ich weiß dann ja genau um was es sich handelt. Oh man, jetzt liegen ja wirklich alle Vorteile bei mir! Ich hoffe bloß, meine Eltern lassen mich auch für ihn arbeiten, jedenfalls in den Ferien/.

„Also schön, ich werde sie fragen. Sie haben Recht, alles im allem habe ich mehr Vor- als Nachteile" und damit ging Harry gefolgt von Mr. Davovich in Richtung Claudia und Alexander.

„Mum, Dad? Könnte ich euch etwas fragen?", fragte Harry, als er und Mr. Davovich bei den Carters angekommen waren.

„Harold, da bist Du ja wieder", sagte Claudia, „aber Du hattest eine Frage, was möchtest Du wissen?"

„ Nun ja, wie soll ich am besten anfangen", druckste Harry herum, „also schön, Mr. Davovich hat mir angeboten hier im Laden gegen Bezahlung ab und zu Mal auszuhelfen".

„Harold, Du gehst noch zu Schule, ich finde dafür bist Du noch ein wenig zu jung", wand nun Alexander ein, „und Mr. Davovich, was genau verstehen Sie eigentlich unter aushelfen?"

„Nun, Mr. Carter, ich hatte gehofft, dass Harold mir hier während seiner Schulzeit einmal die Woche, vielleicht am Samstagvormittag für 3 Stunden im Laden helfen könnte und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht in den Ferien auch noch den Montag- und den Donnerstagvormittag, für dieselbe Zeit. Ich glaube, davon könnten wir Beide profitieren, da ich annehme, dass ich ihm noch einiges über Artefakte und dergleichen beibringen kann und so ein Gefühl habe, dass mir Harold hier im Gegenzug eine Menge Glück bringen wird".

„Mr. Davovich, um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob wir das zulassen sollten", gestand Alexander.

„Schatz, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast Du mir und Malcom früher immer erzählt, dass Du im Gegensatz zu uns schon früh anfangen musstest zu arbeiten. Wie war das noch, ach ja, _schon mit 8 Jahren musste ich Zeitungen austragen, um Geld für meine Schulsachen zu verdienen, ich hatte es nicht so leicht wie ihr heute_…"

„Claudia, musst Du mir ausgerechnet jetzt in den Rücken fallen! Also schön, wir werden es auf Probe versuchen, allerdings nur unter ein zwei Bedingungen, Sie Mr. Davovich holen Harold aus dem Tropfenden Kessel ab und bringen ihn auch wieder zurück, ich lasse es nicht zu, dass mein zehnjähriger Sohn allein durch die Nokturngasse läuft!"

/Oh man, ein Glück das Dad nicht weiß, wie oft wir schon alleine hier waren/, ging es dabei Harry und auch Malcom durch den Kopf.

„Damit wäre ich einverstanden. Und was wäre Ihre zweite Bedingung?"

„Harold kommt mit keinen gefährlichen Artefakten in Kontakt! Ach ja, wie viel hatten Sie sich eigentlich als Lohn vorgestellt?"

„Mit der zweiten Bedingung bin ich auch einverstanden und als Lohn dachte ich an 14 Sickel 5 Knut".

„Ich habe immer noch Probleme mit diesen Sickel und Knut, ich weiß das 1 Galeone 5 Pfund sind, aber der Rest?!"

„Mr. Carter, 14 Sickel 5 Knut ergeben nach 3 Stunden logischerweise 42 Sickel 15 Knut und das sind nahezu genau 2 ½ Galeonen, oder 12 ½ Pfund".

„Ok, damit kann ich leben. Also gut, ich lasse es auf Probe zu!"

„Schön, ich würde sagen, bis zum nächsten Samstag, Harold".

/Also irgendwie mag ich diesen Jungen, wer hätte das gedacht/, und damit verschwand Mr. Davovich wieder im hinteren Teil seines Ladens, während die Carters diesen und danach die Nokturn- und dann die Winkelgasse verließen.

§§§§§§

Am frühen Nachmittag trafen sich dann die sieben Freunde bei Draco, es ging immer reihum und diesmal war halt Draco an der Reihe und Harry fing wie mittlerweile schon gewohnt an sie in zwei Gruppen aufzuteilen.

Die erste Gruppe bestand immer aus Draco, Hermine und aus Hoffnung, dass er doch noch ein Zauberer wird, Raul. Die restlichen Drei bildeten die zweite Gruppe, die sich wie immer etwas abseits aufhielt und sich, während sie zusahen, um ihre Pflanzen kümmerten, bzw. lasen.

„Also Jungs… und Hermine, wo waren wir das letzte Mal stehen geblieben?"

„Also wir sollten versuchen mit unseren Holzstäben irgendetwas mit Wingardium Leviosa zum Schweben zu bekommen!"

„Mit Holzstäben, wenn ich das schon höre, mein Vater würde mich umbringen, wenn er sehen würde, dass ich mit einem Stück Holz in der Hand seit Wochen versuche zu zaubern".

„Draco, wie ich Dir mittlerweile schon zum zigsten Mal sage, musst Du nicht an diesen Übungen teilnehmen", sprach Harry daraufhin genervt.

„Schon gut Harry, ich meinte ja nur".

„Also gut, Vlad, wie weit sind eigentlich unsere Pflanzen?"

Vlad, der vollkommen überrascht war, dass er angesprochen wurde, musste sich erst einmal sammeln.

„Die ältesten Pflanzen die wir haben, sind die, die Du Malcom letztes Jahr Weihnachten geschenkt hast, diese sollten wir bald ernten könnten, was die anderen angeht, so haben wir ja meistens Setzlinge gekauft und diese sind erst nächstes Jahr soweit! Aber wieso fragst Du?"

„Zum einen, weil mir gerade das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch drei eingefallen ist, zum anderen, weil ich darüber nachdachte, wann und wie wir mit dem Brauen beginnen", gestand Harry.

„Du meinst wir sollen von der Theorie in die Praxis wechseln?", fragte Eddy geschockt.

„Ja, Draco, Hermine sowie hoffentlich Raul, gehen in knapp einen Jahr in eine Zauberschule und bis dahin sollte wir zusammen schon einmal die Grundzüge des Brauens können. Und ihr solltet dann in der Lage sein dieses allein und selbstständig zu machen, damit ihr in dem Jahr, wo wir weg sind, nicht nur auf der faulen Haut liegt. Immerhin können wir uns dann immer nur zweimal im Jahr länger sehen, nämlich in den Weihnachts- und in den Sommerferien".

„Aber wo sollen wir Brauen und wie kommen wir an die Zutaten?", fragte nun Malcom.

„Nun, da ich ab heute ab und zu in der Nokturngasse arbeite, sollte das das kleinste Problem sein, wir sollten ein gemeinsames, nennen wir es Braukonto, eröffnen, aus dem ich dann immer die Zutaten kaufe. Also bliebe nur noch das wo und ich denke, dass wir da ganz auf Vlad, Raul und Daniel vertrauen können, oder?"

„Moment Mal, was meintest Du damit, Du arbeitest in der Nokturngasse?", fragte nun Draco schockiert.

„Ich habe einen Teilzeitjob bei Mr. Davovich angenommen. Einmal in der Woche helfe ich ihm aus, in den Ferien allerdings voraussichtlich öfter".

„Wow und Deine Eltern haben das erlaubt?"

„Dank Mum konnte Dad gar nichts anderes als ja sagen", meinte Harry lächelnd.

„Ja, sie kam mit früher und das er doch selber einen Job in dem Alter hatte, also musste er wohl oder übel zusagen", meinte nun auch Malcom.

„Verstehe, ich persönlich finde zwar, dass ein Job unter Deiner Würde ist Harry, aber für unsere Sache ist er von Vorteil", sprach Draco Harry an.

„Oh man Draco! Du änderst Dich wohl nie. Also schön, was haltet ihr nun davon?"

„Cool", kam es von Vlad „und ja, wir finden schon einen geeigneten Platz!"

„Also ist es beschlossen, in den Ferien besorge ich die Zutaten, Vlad und Raul suchen einen geeigneten Platz und dann fangen wir mit der Praxis an".

Als alle zustimmten, wobei zwei von ihnen das etwas widerwillig taten, nämlich Hermine und Draco, widmete sich Harry wieder der ersten Gruppe, während Vlad und Co schon Pläne schmiedeten.

§§§§§§

„Also ihr Drei, vielleicht hilft euch ja das, als es bei mir das erste Mal klappte, war ich ziemlich wütend, vielleicht sollte ihr also versuchen eure Gefühle in den Spruch mit einfließen zu lassen".

„Unsere Gefühle? Sag Mal Potter , meinst Du jetzt allen Ernstes, dass ich einfach wütend werden muss, um den Spruch auszuführen", dabei wurde Draco wirklich immer wütender, da er sich allmählich veralbert vorkam und das machte man nun einmal nicht mit einem Malfoy. „Und dann mir nicht Dir nichts mache ich mit diesem Stöckchen diese Bewegung und sage _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Draco hatte den Rest geschrieen, so wütend war er. Jedoch war das nächste was er tat, nur seinen Mund auf und zu machen, ohne das dabei ein Wort heraus kam und auf seinen allerwertesten zu fallen.

„D…, da…, das ka…, kann ni…, nicht sein?!" War ich das etwa, brachte er dann doch mühsam hervor und zeigte auf das Buch, das gerade im Sturzflug wieder auf den Boden krachte, zuvor allerdings geschwebt war.

„Ich glaube schon", brachte Harry mühsam durch seine Lachsalven hervor, während die anderen genau wie Draco nur ungläubig aus der Wäsche schauten.

„Was in Merlins Namen, geht hier vor sich! Draco, Du weißt genau, dass ich solch ein verhalten in diesem Haus nicht dulde!", fuhr Lucius Draco von der Tür seines Zimmers aus an, die er gerade mit Wucht aufgestoßen hatte.

„Vater?... Vater! Ich habe es geschafft! Ich habe gerade stablos gezaubert!", rief Draco aufgeregt und überging einfach Lucius Predigt.

„Draco, was fällt Dir ein….", fing Lucius laut wieder an, kam dann aber schnell wieder zur Besinnung. „Moment, was sagtest Du gerade? Du hast stablos gezaubert?"

„Ja Vater! Harry meinte, dass Gefühle dafür am Anfang wichtig sind ich fand das lächerlich. Dadurch wurde ich allerdings immer wütender und auf einmal schwebte dieses Buch", dabei zeigte Draco auf eben dieses.

„Harry, ist das wahr, hat Draco gerade stablos gezaubert?", fragte nun Lucius Harry.

„Ja Mr. Malfoy, allerdings war dies kein richtiges stabloses Zaubern, da es durch die Gefühle hervorgerufen wurde. Ich weiß, ich widerspreche mir gerade, aber es ist so, durch die Gefühle wird ein Zauber stärker, ist aber in den meisten Fällen nicht kontrollierbar. Dies war gerade auch bei Draco der Fall und so Leid es mir tut, wenn er es jetzt wieder versuchen würde, würde es nicht klappen, da seine normale magische Stärke noch nicht ganz dafür ausreicht. Allerdings wird es nicht mehr lange dauern".

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe", sagte nun Lucius und sah dabei abwechselnd auf die drei Personen mit den Holzstäben, „Du willst mir sagen, dass Draco, Hermine und Raul gerade versuchen unter Deiner Anleitung stablos zu zaubern und zwar mit Hilfe dieser Stöckchen und Draco es geschafft hat, wenn auch noch nicht ganz richtig?!"

„Ja, genau, Mr. Malfoy".

„Gut, ich will es sehen!"

„Wie schon gesagt, das wird nicht möglich sein… oder vielleicht doch, Draco, kannst Du schon mit Deinem Denkarium umgehen?"

„Nur mit Vaters Hilfe, dann aber ja. Ah, ich verstehe, wartet einen Moment!"

„Kurz darauf kam Draco mit seinem Denkarium wieder und mit der Hilfe seines Vaters konnte eben dieser sehen, wie es Draco geschafft hatte stablos zu zaubern. Als Lucius und Draco wieder aus dem Denkarium auftauchten, wand Lucius sich wieder an Harry.

„Also schön, auch wenn ich nicht ganz mit Deinen Lernmethoden einverstanden bin, scheinen sie ja zu funktionieren! Ihr könnt also gerne hier weiter machen. Doch mäßigt eure Stimme, es geziemt sich nicht im Hause Malfoy herumzuschreien" und damit verließ Lucius in Gedanken hängend das Zimmer.

/Das kann doch gar nicht sein, mein Sohn ist noch keine elf und soll schon zaubern können und zwar nicht normal sondern stablos! Das ist doch verrückt. Da heißt es nur die mächtigsten Magier können dies und ich dachte noch bis vor kurzen diese wäre zurzeit nur Dumbledore und der dunkle Lord und dann! Dann lerne ich diesen Potterjungen kennen, der stablos zaubern kann mit 9 Jahren und auch wenn es nur Anfängersprüche sind, beherrscht er diese perfekt. Nun gut, er hat immerhin den dunklen Lord besiegt, also muss er mächtig sein, wenn mich auch das Alter von den Socken gehauen hat, aber nun dies, er bringt meinen Sohn innerhalb eines Jahres, vorausgesetzt Potter hat sofort angefangen mit dem Unterricht, stablose Magie bei, da kriegt man es ja mit der Angst zu tun/.

§§§§§§

Die anderen Beiden schafften es heute leider noch nicht, aber dass war auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen und auch Draco schaffte es nicht mehr. Bei Raul und auch bei Hermine, hatte Harry nichts anderes erwartet, da er bei Raul ja immer noch nicht sicher war, ob dieser nun ein Zauberer war oder nicht, allerdings hatte er es auch nicht mehr ausgetestet und Hermine ging einfach zu logisch an Sachen heran, um diese mit Gefühlen kombinieren zu können. Draco dagegen konnte man doch mit dem einen oder anderen Satz aus der Reserve locken und dies hatte heute ja auch geklappt. Nun ging es bei ihm allerdings um den Feinschliff und der würde noch schwer genug werden.

§§§§§§

Eine Woche später begannen die Weihnachtsferien und Harry half nun an den abgemachten Tagen bei Mr. Davovich aus. Zuvor hatte er bei Gringotts ein kleines Verlies eröffnet, auf das jeder der sieben Freunde 20 Galeonen eingezahlt hatte. Harry hatte mit Griphook daraufhin abgesprochen, dass seine Geldbörse auch über dieses Geld verfügen konnte und dies ohne Einschränkung. So konnte er zurzeit neben seinen eigenen Angesparten ca. 100 Galeonen über weitere 140 Galeonen frei verfügen.

§§§§§§

Am Weihnachtsabend bekamen Harry und Co ihre Geschenke. Harry bekam von seinen Eltern ein Fahrrad, da er ja noch keins hatte und so besser zu seinen Freunden bzw. zum tropfenden Kessel kam und von seinen Freunden jeweils ein Zauberbuch. Aber auch die anderen schenkten sich gegenseitig schöne Geschenke. So schenkte Harry den drei Squibs zusammen einen Dreischichtkoffer, dessen dritte Schicht zeitlos gezaubert wurde, damit magische Zutaten niemals schlecht wurden. Hermine schenkte Draco auch etwas ziemlich interessantes, er bekam ein Buch über Muggelerfindungen, die in der magischen Welt von nutzen sind oder wären. Doch Draco schoss für alle den Vogel ab, da er jeden ein heimlich von Lucius aufgenommenes magisches Foto schenkte, auf dem die sieben zusammen zu sehen waren.

§§§§§§

Die restlichen Tage in den Weihnachtsferien, verbrachte Harry abwechselnd in der Nokturngasse bei Mr. Davovich, zu Hause beim lernen und bei seinen Freunden, um die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen und ihnen mit Rat und Tat beiseite zu stehen.

§§§§§§

Harry hatte schon an seinem ersten Tag bei Mr. Davovich Mühe gehabt nicht laut loszulachen, da dieser ihm eine Liste mit Artefakten zeigte, die sie überprüfen sollten und diese kannte er nur all zu gut. Er hatte auch gesehen wie Mr. Davovich Feuer und Flamme war, als er einige Artefakte erkannte und verfluchte kurz darauf lauthals die Geschäftsphilosophie von Gringotts, da er nicht heraus bekam, wem diese Artefakte gehörten. Auch der Auftrag mit dem Schutzamulett wurde erwähnt und Davovich fragte zweimal bei Gringotts nach, ob der Auftraggeber auch reich genug für diesen war, da so ein Amulett leicht an die 10.000 Galeonen herankommen konnte. Harry war zuerst geschockt, als er das hörte, kriegte sich aber schnell wieder ein, als er daran dachte, dass er ja mehrfacher Millionär war.

§§§§§§

„Dirimir", Mr. Davovich hatte Harry am ersten Arbeitstag erlaubt ihn bei seinen Vornamen anzusprechen, „morgen beginnt wieder die Schule und ich kann dann nur noch am Samstag zu Dir kommen, um zu helfen".

„Ich weiß, Harold, dass ist mir aber um ehrlich zu sein ganz Recht, ich muss um einige dieser Artefakte zu bestimmen nach Amerika reisen und komme bestimmt nicht vor Freitag zurück".

„Dann ist ja gut, ich werde dann jetzt gehen, bis Samstag" und damit verließ Harry den Laden.

§§§§§§

Die Schule war gerade wieder eine Woche im Gange, als Hermine missmutig in eine der großen Pausen auf Harry zugestiefelt kam.

„Harry, warum kappt das Zaubern nicht bei mir, selbst Draco hat es schon einmal geschafft, wieso also ich nicht?"

„Hermine, lass uns darüber heute Nachmittag reden ja, Du weißt doch, der Schulhof hat Ohren".

§§§§§§

Am Nachmittag trafen sich dann alle bei Daniel Tremper. Vlad und Raul hatten es geschafft einen Platz zu finden, den sie zum Brauen benutzen konnten und wollten ihn heute den anderen zeigen.

„Harry, Malcom, Eddy, Hermine, Draco, schön dass ihr alle erschienen seid. Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber wir haben den perfekten Platz gefunden um die Tränke zu brauen. Kommt mit wir werden ihn euch zeigen", sprach sie Vlad an und ging mit Raul in eine bestimmte Richtung davon, die anderen hinter sich herwinkend.

Hermine ging dabei neben Harry und wartete darauf, dass er ihr endlich erklären würde, wieso es mit dem Zaubern bei ihr nicht funktionierte.

„Also, Harry, wieso?", sprach sie ihn nach einer Weile an.

„Hermine, dass ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, Draco hat es geschafft, weil er seiner Wut freien lauf lies, etwas was Dir sichtlich schwer fällt, da Du an alle Sachen immer mit Logik ran gehst! Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein, in letzter Zeit ein wenig darüber nachgedacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Du anders als Draco, Raul und ich an die Sache herangehen solltest. Du bist schon elf und kannst Dir deswegen schon einen Zauberstab besorgen, ich weiß, Du könntest damit noch nicht zaubern, da man dies nur in der Schule darf, aber ich könnte versuchen Dir einen zweiten nicht ganz so legalen über Mr. Davovich zu besorgen, mit dem könntest Du die Sprüche dann üben und nachdem Du sie mit dem Stab beherrscht, könntest Du sie stablos versuchen. Das ist übrigens die normale Vorgehensweise, doch da ich ja noch keinen Stab besitze, musste ich anders an die Sache heran gehen".

„Normalerweise lernt man erst zaubern mit dem Zauberstab und dann stablose Magie? Klingt irgendwie logisch, aber das mit dem illegalen Stab, ich weiß ja nicht?", antwortete Hermine.

„Du kannst es auch weiter so wie wir probieren. Ich glaube bloß, dass Du über den normalen logischen Weg eher erfolg hast, als über meinen".

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, danke, Harry. Doch jetzt sollten wir wieder zu den anderen aufschließen".

§§§§§§

„So, wir sind fast da", sprach Vlad auf einmal alle an, „jetzt wird es ein bisschen schmutzig, aber das dürfte ja wohl kein Problem sein, danach werdet ihr Augen machen".

Bei den Worten _bisschen schmutzig_, verzogen zwei Personen angewidert das Gesicht, da sie sich schon denken konnten was Vlad unter ein bisschen verstand.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie dann auch ein altes Rohr, das einen ausgetrockneten Bach, mit irgendetwas auf der anderen Seite verband.

„Hier müssen wir durch", sagte Raul und zeigte auf das Rohr.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht allen ernstes, dass ich durch dieses Rohr krieche!", rief Draco aufgebracht und auch Hermine schien davon nicht sonderlich angetan.

„Doch, genau das erwarten wir", meinte nun Vlad, „auf der anderen Seite, befindet sich ein kleiner Tümpel, in einem Art Reservoir und neben dem Tümpel, steht ein altes Gebäude. Und genau dieses ist geradezu perfekt für unser vorhaben. Wie Du siehst, sind wir hier schon weit ab vom Schuss und auf der anderen Seite war in den letzten Jahren bis auf Raul und mir anscheinend niemand mehr. Das bedeutet, wir sind dort völlig ungestört".

„Das klingt doch ganz gut, komm schon Schwesterchen, nur Mut", meinte nun Eddy und kroch als erster durch das Rohr. Die anderen folgten ihm, wenn sich auch Draco bis zum Schluss hartnäckig weigerte und nur unter Protest mitkam.

§§§§§§

Der Tümpel stellte sich als eine Quelle heraus und das Gebäude war somit nichts anderes als ein Pumpenhaus (A/N: Keine Ahnung wie die genau heißen, vielleicht weiß es ja einer von euch? Hoff!). Die sieben Freunde, gingen auf das Gebäude zu und Raul knackte das Schloss mit einem Dietrich. Drinnen sah es wie nicht anders zu erwarten katastrophal aus, jedoch störte das die Freunde nicht, sie sahen nur den Vorteil und der war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Die Wände waren aus solidem Stein gemauert und der Boden war aus Zement. Wenn man das restliche Chaos beseitigt hätte, hätte man einen perfekten Raum zum brauen. Selbst Draco musste dies zugeben und so machten sich die Sieben an die Arbeit, den Raum vom Schutt zu befreien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war das Kapitel 30! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie immer jetzt die review-Antworten und der allgemeine Teil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Also, erst einmal sorry, weil ich erst jetzt updatete. Aber durch den Weihnachtsstress und eure vielen tollen reviews, habe ich es einfach nicht schneller geschafft. Das Kapitel 31 werde ich definitiv (ja diesmal werde ich den Termin einhalten!) am 26.12 updaten, allerdings ist es dann nicht Beta gelesen, da ich es wahrscheinlich erst kurz vorher fertig bekomme.

Bei dem Nebel habt ihr einen ziemlich guten Riecher bewiesen, Respekt! Allerdings wird es keinen Phönix- bzw. Basilisken- Harry geben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Lord Dingsda: Das Haus steht noch nicht fest, allerdings habe ich es auf zwei Häuser eingegrenzt, welche verrate ich aber nicht.

An Rebecca Slytherin: Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Muggelfreunde in meine FF einbringen sollte, also blieb mir nur noch die Wahl zwischen Zauberer und Squibs.

An Snape126: Bei den Weasleys wird es bei mir zwei Seiten geben, die Pro- Harry, Charlie, Fred und George und die Kontra- Harrys, Percy und Ron, Ginny und Bill stehen dazwischen. Die Rundreise wollte ich erst länger machen, besuch auf Potter- Manor, Pflanzenstation usw. wäre dann aber ausgeartet.

An Tybman: Ja, da hast Du wahrscheinlich Recht, der Tagesplan ist in Deiner Reihenfolge logischer.

An Drizzt Do'Urden: Ja, kann mich dafür nur Entschuldigen, zur meiner Ehrenrettung, sei aber erwähnt, dass ich die meisten Samstage unterwegs war und sich somit der Sonntag etabliert hat.

An Blockbster: Ja, wegen Draco muss ich mir noch etwas einfallen lassen. Dumbledore wird allerdings vorerst nur erahnen, was Harry wirklich kann.

An 12Michi12: Nein er ist männlich! (lach)

An Moanah: Ja, jedenfalls laut einer Harry-Potter Fanseite, ich habe davon das Geburtsdatum nur übernommen.

An Hac.Potter: Man was für ein Kompliment und was für eine Ungeduld! Na ja, ist ja auch nicht ganz unbegründet, ich bin etwas unzuverlässig geworden.

An Quarks: Einen Namen für seine Animagusgestalt? Wenn Dir einer einfällt, werde ich ihn übernehmen.

An Savertin: Hau in die Tasten, ich bin schon auf die Englischen-Review-Antworten gespannt! (grins) Was den Titel angeht, wenn Du einen besseren weißt, nur raus damit.

An DKub: An die Rumtreiber habe ich dabei zwar nicht gedacht, ist aber ein guter Tipp für die Hogwartszeit.

An schlangengift: Wow, entschuldigt hat sich echt noch keiner, weil er nicht reviewt hat! Das mit dem Stab hast Du richtig verstanden, ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, da er sonst zu schnell zu mächtig geworden wäre.

An Alex Black5: Nein, eine Andeutung für Slytherin war das ganz sicher nicht, was Deine andere Vermutung angeht, so ist das eine meiner zwei Ideen.

An Mario: Da habe ich zurzeit zwei Ideen, werde ich aber noch nicht verraten.

An Ameisenbaer: Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht Kapitelweise über das Paaring schreiben, dafür bin ich einfach nicht der Typ, also keine Sorge.

An Ina Bauer, Jeanuts, ginn24, Basti, H4rry, Scari, germangirl, natsucat, Dax, for you, massam, Chriiis, Shinomori, Sin-Shira, Bene, liz, Hermine Potter, Teal´C, wsnmaster, saphira: Danke für eure tollen reviews, ich war und bin über die Menge begeistert! Ich hoffe es wird keinen Einbruch geben, sonst muss ich nach Alex Black5 Worten euch weiter erpressen (grins)!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es für dieses Mal, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten!

Als Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte ich übrigens gerne viele, viele reviews! Euer Geschenk bekommt ihr aber so oder so am 26.12 mit Kapitel 31!

Noch einmal frohe Weihnachten,

Euer,

chaine


	31. Zauberstäbe, Brauen und noch mehr

Hi,

ich bin gerade ganz klein mit Hut (obwohl ich ja nie besonders groß war und bin). So halte ich also meine Termine, nämlich gar nicht! Sorry.

Als Begründung kann ich nur mit der Wahrheit kommen und zwar, dass ich eine totale Schreibblockade hatte, nachdem meine PC endlich wieder funktioniert hat.

Ich hoffe das ich mich täusche, aber da ich nicht noch länger mit dem updaten warten wollte, ist meiner Meinung nach dieses Kapitel durchschnittlich und außerdem auch noch nicht Beta gelesen. Allerdings ist das nächste auch schon fertig und gefällt mir wieder ganz gut! Was also mindestens beim nächsten Kapitel für ein rechtzeitiges Update spricht.

Zur Abstimmung, da sie ja nur noch dieses und nächstes Kapitel läuft: Hermine 60, Ginny 56 und eine Andere 8 Stimmen. Sollte Gleichstand herrschen oder nur eine Person knapp führen, halte ich mir das Recht vor selber zu wählen, was nichts anderes bedeutet, als das alle Drei Varianten möglich sind.

So nun aber genug davon, viel Spaß beim Kapitel 31!

**31. Zauberstäbe, Brauen und noch mehr **

„Ach verdammt! Das ist doch keine Arbeit für einen Malfoy! Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit dieses Gebäude von seinem Dreck zu befreien? …Harry, kannst Du nicht versuchen bis zum nächsten Mal einige Haushaltsreinigungszaubersprüche zu lernen? Damit würde es doch viel einfacher gehen und wir müssten uns nicht so abschuften!", wurde Harry während der Plackerei von Draco angesprochen.

„Draco, auch wenn Du meinst saubermachen wäre unter Deiner Würde, so müssen wir das leider doch auf Muggelweise machen. Erstens habe ich kein Zauberbuch über Haushaltszauber und zweitens lerne ich stablose Zauber auch nicht so einfach über Nacht!", antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

„Und wenn Du einen Zauberstab benutzt? Du wolltest doch sowieso Einen für Hermine besorgen", versuchte es Draco noch einmal.

„Draco, Du tust wohl alles um diese Arbeit nicht machen zu müssen?", beteiligte sich nun Hermine an dem Gespräch.

„Hermine, ich weis gar nicht was Du hast. Es wäre doch allen damit geholfen. Wir müssten uns nicht weiter die Hände schmutzig machen und Harry würde wieder einige neue Zauber lernen".

„Ok, ok ich habe verstanden. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir für heute erst einmal aufhören und uns den Rest für nächste Woche aufheben. Vielleicht finde wir ja wirklich einige Zauber, die uns weiterhelfen könnten und probieren schadet ja nicht. Wenn ich sie nicht hinbekommen sollte, müssen wir halt weiter auf Muggelweise aufräumen", gab Harry nach.

Draco konnte sich darauf ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und so machten sich die Freunde auf den Heimweg, wobei jeder versprach sich für das nächste Mal einige Gedanken zu machen. Die Squibs sollten sich überlegen, welche und wie man die Ausrüstung am besten in das Pumpenhaus bekommt, während Draco, Hermine, Raul und Harry versuchen sollten einige Zauber zu finden, die nützlich sein könnten. Und damit waren nicht nur Reinigungszauber gemeint.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage waren nach der Aufräumaktion vergangen, als Hermine Harry in der ersten großen Pause ansprach.

„Harry, Du bist doch heute Nachmittag sowie morgen früh wieder bei Mr. Davovich, oder?"

„Ja, Hermine, wieso fragst Du?"

„Ich habe meine Eltern gestern überredet meine Schulsachen und somit auch meinen Zauberstab heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse zu besorgen und dachte, dass ich danach einmal bei Dir vorbeischauen könnte. Du weist schon wegen einem zweiten Stab". Zum Schluss flüsterte Hermine dabei nur noch.

„Oh! Das ist eine gute Idee, ich werde Mr. Davovich, wenn ich nachher zu ihm gehe, schon einmal darauf vorbereiten, so wird das Suchen nach einem Ersatzstab nicht so lange dauern".

„Und Du bist Dir auch ganz sicher, dass ich dadurch besser stablos Zaubern lerne?", fragte Hermine noch einmal schüchtern nach.

„Natürlich und selbst wenn Dir am Anfang kein stabloser Zauber gelingt, so wirst Du doch mit dem Zauberstab Zauber vollbringen und somit einiges lernen können, was Dir sonst nicht möglich wäre".

„Du hast ja Recht, doch etwas Illegales zu kaufen missfällt mir nun einmal".

„Hermine, nun stell Dich nicht so an", mischte sich jetzt auch Draco in das Gespräch ein, da er es, wie die anderen, die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, „wir machen schon so viel Illegales, dass der Stab nun wirklich keine Rolle mehr spielt".

„Draco!", rief Hermine im ersten Moment aufgebracht, da ihr es unangenehm war, daran erinnert zu werden. Fasste sich dann aber wieder, „was mir dabei einfällt, wieso hast Du eigentlich noch Keinen? Immerhin hattest Du ja schon im Dezember Geburtstag" und wo sie sich gerade so schön in Rage geredet hatte, fuhr sie weiter fort, „und wieso hast Du uns eigentlich noch nicht Deinen Hogwartsbrief gezeigt?!"

Draco der sich überrumpelt und ertappt fühlte, fand den Boden im ersten Moment ziemlich interessant, bevor er sich wieder aufraffte und Hermine antwortete: „ Nun ja, wie soll ich es sagen, ich hatte wirklich im Dezember Geburtstag (A/N: Ich weis, laut JFR, hat Draco am 1. Juni Geburtstag, aber da ich diesen in einem früheren Kapitel in den Dezember gelegt hatte, würde das umschreiben zu kompliziert werden), allerdings nicht am 15ten, an dem ich mit euch zwei Mal gefeiert habe, sondern erst am 17ten….".

„Am 17ten?!", fragte Hermine geschockt, „aber warum hast Du uns denn einen falschen Geburtstag genannt? Das kapiere ich nicht?"

„Äh…, nun ja, dass liegt an meinen Freunden…"

„Deine Freunde? Aber wir sind Deine Freunde, also was soll der Scheiß!", rief Vlad aufgebracht.

„Bitte, lasst mich doch erst einmal ausreden, ja?", flehte Draco verzweifelt. /Oh man, jetzt flehe ich schon Squibs und Muggelstämmige an, wie weit bin ich eigentlich gesunken?/

„Also schön Draco, wir hören!"

„Gut…, also wie schon gesagt liegt oder vielmehr lag es an meinen Freunden und zwar nicht an euch, sondern an meinen Zaubererfreunden! Habt ihr euch eigentlich nie gefragt, wieso ihr sie nie kennen gelernt habt, oder dachtet ihr etwa, dass ich keine anderen Freunde außer euch habe?"

„Also um ehrlich zu sein nein. Wir fanden es zwar komisch, aber da wir ja selber keine anderen Freunde davor hatten, dachten wir, dass Du genauso ein Außenseiter wärst wie wir", antwortete Hermine schüchtern.

„Ich und keine Freunde? Ich bin ein Malfoy! Mit mir befreundet zu sein ist ein Privileg", kam es jetzt wieder großspurig von Draco.

„Soso, ein Privileg! Und warum haben wir sie dann nie kennen gelernt und warum hast Du uns ein falsches Geburtsdatum genannt?", hackte nun Harry nach.

„Nun…, also…, dass ist so, in der Zaubererwelt haben wir Malfoys einen gewissen Ruf und unseren Auftreten hat sich immer nach dem gerichtet. Wenn ich nun meinen anderen Freunden Euch vorgestellt hätte, so wäre dieses Treffen sicher eskaliert, da sie sich niemals mit Squibs oder Muggelstämmigen abgegeben hätten. Ich hatte ja am Anfang dabei auch so meine Schwierigkeiten wie ihr wisst. Ich wollte aber meine neue Freundschaft mit euch nicht aufs Spiel setzen und so kamen meine Mutter und ich auf die Idee mit den Zwei Geburtstagen, versteht ihr dass?" Draco war zum Schluss immer leiser geworden und knetete ängstlich seine Hände.

„Also damit ich das richtig verstehe, weil Du Beide Freundeskreise behalten wolltest, Dir aber sicher warst, dass wir uns untereinander nicht verstehen, hast Du uns einen falschen Geburtstag genannt".

„Richtig Hermine und seid ihr mir böse oder wollt sogar nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben?"

Hermine und die anderen schienen einen Augenblick zu überlegen, welcher Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Gleichzeitig hing er deswegen aber auch in seinen eigenen Gedanken. /Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, jetzt habe ich schon Angst davor, wie meine so genannten Freunde aus der Muggelwelt auf meine Notlüge reagieren. Bis auf Harry sollte mir dies doch eigentlich völlig egal sein. Aber nein, ist es nicht! Werde ich etwa noch zu einem Muggelfreund? Oh man, wie wird das bloß alles enden?/

„Draco…Draco…", halte es auf einmal in seinen Kopf und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie…, was…, entschuldigt, ich war gerade in Gedanken".

„Macht nichts Draco, ich muss zugeben uns ging es genauso", sprach Hermine ihn beruhigend an. „Außerdem konnten wir uns in dieser Zeit kurz über das eben gesagte unterhalten und sind zu einem Entschluss gekommen".

„Und der wäre?", fragte Draco, für einen Malfoy ziemlich nervös.

„Was denkst Du denn, Draco? Natürlich war es falsch, was Du gemacht hast, aber mein Gott, wer ist schon fehlerlos? Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, das wir Dir deswegen die Freundschaft kündigen! He, ich würde sagen wir haben dafür Einen bei Dir gut und Schwamm drüber", antwortete darauf Vlad und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ihr versteht das?"

„Natürlich!", sagte nun Raul, „allerdings bliebe noch eine Frage offen, hast Du nun einen eigenen illegalen Zauberstab, oder nicht?"

Durch den abrupten Themenwechsel etwas überrascht, lies Draco ein weiteres Mal seine Maske fallen, was die anderen mit einem Lachen quittierten, da ein geschockt wirkender Malfoy einfach nur komisch aussah.

„Ja.. ja…, lacht ihr nur, ich hatte ja nur Angst meine Freunde zu verlieren, also nichts Weltbewegendes!", schmollte daraufhin Draco. /Oh man, das meine ich ja wirklich so wie ich das gesagt habe! Werde ich etwas weich?/.

„He Draco, nimm Dir das doch nicht so zu Herzen. Wir fanden Dein Gesicht einfach nur, sagen wir, interessant. Und noch was, so leicht wirst Du uns nicht wieder los, also mach Dir darüber bloß keine Gedanken. Aber Rauls Frage, war meiner Meinung nach nicht ohne Hintergedanken, wenn Du nämlich noch Keinen hättest, so könntest Du versuchen, Deinen Vater ebenfalls dazu zu überreden heute Deine Schulsachen zu besorgen. So könnten Hermine, Du und Dein Vater mich gemeinsam bei Mr. Davovich aufsuchen. So wie ich Lucius kenne, hat er nichts dagegen, wenn Du einen zweiten Zauberstab besitzt und Hermines Eltern wären bestimmt beruhigter, wenn Lucius euch in die Nokturngasse begleiten würde".

„Stimmt Harry, dass ist eine gute Idee, meinst Du Draco, Du könntest Deinen Vater oder Deine Mutter noch so kurzfristig dazu überreden?", fragte nun Hermine aufgeregt, da dies alles einfacher machen würde.

„Ich denke schon", gab Draco nun wieder in seinen arrogant klingenden Ton zurück.

„Und da ist unser alter Draco wieder. Gut gemacht Hermine", sagte nun Raul und grinste dabei in die Runde.

„Hmpf!", war alles, was darauf Draco noch erwiderte.

Kurz darauf klingelte es wieder und die sieben gingen zurück in ihre Klasse. Wobei Hermine Draco noch sagte, dass sie sich um 14 Uhr im tropfenden Kessel treffen wollten.

§§§§§§

Um kurz vor zwei Uhr am Nachmittag, saßen die Grangers und ihr Adoptivsohn Eddy im tropfenden Kessel und erwarteten die Ankunft von Draco mit einem oder beiden Elternteilen.

Um Punkt 14 Uhr flammte der Kamin im tropfenden Kessel grün auf und Narzissa stieg aus diesem, gefolgt von Draco.

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Granger. Hallo Hermine, hallo Eddy", begrüßte Mrs. Malfoy die Grangers, als sie an deren Tisch trat.

„Hallo Mrs. Malfoy, Draco", antwortete Karl, „wollen wir gleich los, oder wollen sie noch etwas trinken?"

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich vorschlagen sofort aufzubrechen", sprach Narzissa gewohnt höfflich.

Da auch die Grangers nichts gegen einen sofortigen Aufbruch hatten, bezahlten sie noch schnell ihre Getränke und machten sich dann mit Draco und Narzissa auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

§§§§§§

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir zuerst zu Gringotts gehen, um das nötige Gold zu besorgen und danach zu Ollivender dem Zauberstabmacher gehen. Danach können wir dann entweder zusammen den Rest besorgen, oder uns aufteilen", meinte Narzissa.

Die Grangers nickten darauf zustimmend und so gingen sie zu Gringotts um Gold zu besorgen. Als die Grangers 250 Pfund in Galeonen umgetauscht hatten und Narzissa aus ihrem Verlies zurück war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Ollivenders.

§§§§§§

Als sie bei Ollivender ankamen, wurden sich auch gleich von diesem begrüßt.

„Ah, wie ich sehe haben zwei Schüler ihren Hogwartsbrief erhalten. Wen von euch Beiden soll ich denn zuerst bedienen?"

„Ich würde sagen Lady is first!", sagte Narzissa.

„Schön, schön. Nun denn junge Dame, würdest Du dann bitte zu mir kommen. …Gut, also welches ist Deine Zauberhand?"

„Äh…, wenn sie meine ob ich Rechts- oder Linkshänderin bin, dann Rechts".

„Ja, genau das meinte ich. Würdest Du dann bitte Deinen Rechten Arm ausstrecken, so das ich ihn messen kann".

Als Hermine dies tat, hatte Mr. Ollivender schneller als man denken konnte ein Maßband in der Hand und maß die Länge von Hermines Arm. Danach verschwand er mit raschen Schritten nach hinten und kam nach etwa drei Minuten mit einigen Kästchen wieder.

„So kleine Lady, hier in den Kästchen sind einige Zauberstäbe, ich werde Dir jetzt einen nach dem anderen geben und Du musst dann mit diesem eine schwingende Bewegung ausführen. Ich werde daran erkennen ob der Stab zu Dir passt oder nicht. Alles soweit verstanden?"

„Ja", kam es nervös von Hermine.

„Gut, hier der Erste, 12 ½ Zoll, dass Holz ist aus einer Silberweide und der Kern ist das Haar einer Veela".

Als Hermine diesen entgegen nahm und ihn schwang, passierte zu ihrer Enttäuschung nichts. Als sie aber Mr. Ollivender ansah und dessen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, beruhigte sie sich aber wieder ein wenig.

„Ja…, ja, dass habe ich mir schon gedacht. Dieser Stab ist für sie zu flexibel. Sie brauchen wohl eher einen ruhigeren Stab. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, normalerweise finde ich immer spätestens beim dritten Versuch den richtigen Stab für eine Person. Also weiter, 14 Zoll, Holz eines Weinstocks, der Kern ist das Haar eines Einhorns".

Als Hermine mit diesem Stab eine Bewegung vollführte, sprühten Funken aus diesem. Begeistert sah sie Mr. Ollivender an, merkte aber an dessen Reaktion, dass er noch nicht ganz zufrieden war.

„Nun, das Holz dürfte für sie schon einmal das passende sein, aber der Kern, einen Moment, versuchen sie Den. Das Holz ist identisch mit dem Letzten, allerdings ist der Kern das Haar einer Nymphe".

Als Hermine diesen in die Hand nahm, ging ein Schauer durch ihren Körper und sie wusste, dass dies der Richtige war. Dies sah auch Mr. Ollivender so.

„Perfekt, junge Lady! Dieser Stab eignet sich besonders gut für Verwandlungen. Das macht dann 12 Galeonen. …So dann zu ihnen Mr. Malfoy".

Auch Draco brauchte drei Versuche, bis er den passenden Stab hatte, seiner war 13 ½ Zoll lang und aus dem Holz einer Rotbuche. Der Kern war eine Herzfaser, eines Grünhorndrachens.

„Mr. Malfoy, ihr Stab ist besonders gut für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geeignet. Er kostet etwas mehr nämlich 15 Galeonen".

(A/N: Ich habe nirgends die Stäbe der Beiden gefunden, nur das Holz von Hermines)

Ohne zu murren, zahlte Mrs. Malfoy den Stab und zufrieden verließen sie den Laden von Mr. Ollivender.

§§§§§§

„So, was wollen wir als nächstes machen?", fragte Mr. Granger, als sie den Laden verlassen hatten.

„Können Draco, Eddy und ich Harry besuchen? Ich möchte ihm unbedingt meinen neuen Stab zeigen", bettelte Hermine und legte alle Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte in ihren Hundeblick.

„Schon gut, schon gut", lachte Mrs. Granger, „wer kann denn da schon widerstehen. Aber ihr geht nicht alleine in die Nokturngasse einer von uns Erwachsenen wird euch begleiten. Die anderen können ja in der Zeit einige der anderen Sachen auf der Liste besorgen".

„Ich kann sie begleiten", bot Mrs. Malfoy an, „ich kenne mich in der Nokturngasse ziemlich gut aus und könnte dann auch gleich, nachdem ich die Drei bei Harry abgesetzt habe die Kessel und die Zaubertrankzutaten, die auf der Liste stehen, besorgen. Sie müssen wissen, in der Nokturngasse gibt es die Besten. Sie könnten sich ja in der Zwischenzeit um die Bücher kümmern. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns dann in 1 ½ Stunden im tropfenden Kessel wieder. Einverstanden?"

„Ja, ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee, zwar hatte ich eigentlich vor die Kinder zu begleiten und dachte, das sich die Frauen um den Rest kümmern, aber sie haben Recht Mrs. Malfoy, sie kennen sich in der Gasse wirklich besser aus", gestand Karl.

„Also können wir zu Harry? …Super, los Mrs. Malfoy, lassen sie uns gehen", quengelte Hermine, da sie es kaum erwarten konnte Harry ihren neuen Stab zu zeigen.

Die Erwachsenen konnten darüber nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln und so machten sich die zwei Gruppen auf den Weg.

§§§§§§

„Harry, Harry bist Du hier irgendwo", rief Hermine in den Laden von Mr. Davovich, sofort nachdem Draco, Eddy, Narzissa und sie diesen betreten hatten.

Harry und Dirimir kamen kurz darauf aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens nach vorne um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich. Und haben Du und Draco eure Zauberstäbe erhalten?", fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ja, schau her" und damit holte Hermine ihren Stab aus der Tasche. „14 Zoll, Holz eines Weinstocks und der Kern ist ein Nymphenhaar. Er ist besonders gut für Verwandlungen geeignet", ratterte sie runter.

„Darf ich Mal sehen", mischte sich nun Mr. Davovich ein und begutachtete den Zauberstab von Hermine. Nachdem er ihn eingehend studiert hatte, wand er sich Draco zu, „ich nehme an, dass sie Mr. Malfoy ebenfalls einen Zauberstab bekommen haben", dieser nickte nur und reichte dann ebenfalls Mr. Davovich den Stab. Auch diesen begutachtete Dirimir eingehend und reichte ihn dann zurück. „Schön, schön. Harry hat mir euer Anliegen erzählt, ich würde vorschlagen, wir begeben uns nach hinten, da redet es sich leichter".

Alle nickten und so gingen sie in das Hinterzimmer des Ladens.

§§§§§§

Als sie das Hinterzimmer betreten und es sich in den Stühlen gemütlich gemacht hatten, holte Mr. Davovich ein Denkarium hervor. Auf die fragenden Blicke der Neuankömmlinge erklärte er, dass er sich gerne einmal den Stabkauf bei Mr. Ollivender ansehen würde, um sich ein besseres Bild machen zu können. Dies leuchte allen ein und so zog Dirimir unter den wachsamen Augen von Mrs. Mafoy bei Draco und Hermine die dafür relevanten Gedanken aus deren Köpfen.

„So, während ich mir nun das Geschehen bei Mr. Ollivender anschaue, könnt ihr Beide ja kurz diesen Test ausfüllen" und dabei legte Dirimir zwei Pergamente mit Fragen vor Draco und Hermine.

„Einen Test, aber wozu?"

„Nun Mrs. Malfoy, zwar wird ihr Zweitstab aus demselben Holz sein, damit er nicht auffällt und auch das Kernelement wird sich nicht groß ändern, doch kann ich durch diesen Test und dem gleich Gesehenen bei Mr. Ollivender, den Stab noch ein wenig besser auf die Zwei abstimmen".

„He ihr Zwei, ihr sollt den Test machen und nicht hat blöd in der Gegend herum schauen", sprach Harry derweil Draco und Hermine an.

Die Zwei schauten zwar im ersten Moment ein wenig perplex, machten sich dann aber daran, die Fragen zu beantworten.

§§§§§§

Gut zwanzig Minuten später, waren die Zwei fertig und überreichten Mr. Davovich die Pergamente. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Eindrücke, die die Beiden bei Mr. Ollivender bekommen hatten, angesehen.

„So, dann lasst uns Mal sehen, was der Test für euch Beide ergeben hat", sagte Mr. Davovich und stellte ein ziemlich merkwürdig aussehendes Gerät auf den Tisch. „Dies ist ein so genannter Deligo-Apparat, er wird euren Test auswerten, wobei er euren jetzigen Stab sowie die Ereignisse bei Mr. Ollivender berücksichtigt. Mit wem von euch Beiden soll ich anfangen?"

„Ich würde sagen, dass diesmal Draco beginnt, immerhin hatte ich schon bei Mr. Ollivender den Vortritt".

„Also schön, dann beginne ich mit Mr. Malfoy" und somit legte Dirimir den Test sowie ein Pergament auf dem er die Eindrücke vom Denkarium und die Zauberstabmaterialien aufgeschrieben hatte in den Deligo-Apparat.

Zuerst passierte nicht viel, doch dann begann der Deligo-Apparat zu wackeln und zu dampfen. Draco, Hermine, Eddy und Narzissa sahen ängstlich Mr. Davovich an, doch dieser lächelte nur.

„Keine Angst, das macht Er immer, gleich wird ein Pergament mit dem Ergebnis erscheinen", sprach Harry die Vier von hinten an. Diese wollten sich gerade zu Harry umdrehen, als der Deligo-Apparat wie vorhergesagt ein Pergament ausspuckte.

„Ah, das Ergebnis! Nun Mr. Malfoy, es ist so wie ich es erwartet habe. Ihr Stab ist wirklich ein passender Stab, aber nicht mehr. Mr. Ollivender hatte zwar Recht damit, dass sie besonders begabt für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind, aber noch mehr sind sie für die dunklen Künste prädestiniert. Ihr Stab würde somit noch besser zu ihnen passen, wenn die Drachenherzfaser im Blut einer Viper eingebetet wäre. Außerdem würde dies ihren Stab auch noch machtvoller machen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir genau dies mit ihrem Zweitstab machen. Allerdings muss ihnen bewusst sein, dass dieser einiges kosten wird, ich schätze so um die 50zig Galeonen".

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, machen sie das bitte", sprach Narzissa gelassen in den Raum, „doch was meinten sie mit einem passenden Stab?"

„Oh, dass. Nun es gibt grob gesagt fünf Arten von Stäben…", fing Dirimir an und erklärte in den nächsten Minuten Narzissa und Co, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Wenn das so ist, dann wünsche ich für meinen Sohn aber einen perfekten Stab!".

„Nun Mrs. Malfoy, zum einen würde dieser anders aussehen, was bedeutet, dass er ihn nicht in der Schule benutzen kann. Des Weiteren würde er sehr teuer werden, mindestens 250 Galeonen eher mehr und zum Dritten, verändert sich der magische Kern ihres Sohnes bis zum 17ten Lebensjahr noch. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann man einen perfekten ‚perfekten Stab' herstellen".

„Diese Punkte sind einleuchtend, nun gut, dann halt nur den passenden Stab", antwortete Narzissa. /Vom perfekten und Meisterstab werde ich allerdings Lucius erzählen, ich schätze wir werden uns so welche besorgen/.

„Nun gut, nun zu Dir junge Lady" und damit wiederholte Dirimir die Prozedur.

Diesmal wichen die Anwesenden nicht zurück, als der Deligo-Apparat anfing zu wackeln und zu dampfen und kurz darauf stand wie beim ersten Mal das Ergebnis fest.

„Nun, wir mir scheint, passt auch Dein Stab sehr gut zu Dir, ist allerdings kein Perfekter! Ich würde vorschlagen Deinen ebenfalls ein weiteres Kernmaterial zuzufügen und zwar mit einer Feder einer Posteule, vorzugsweise Deine eigene. Dies würde Deinen Stab mächtiger machen und Deine ohnehin schon außergewöhnliche Aufnahmefähigkeit weiter steigern. Dieser Stab würde so um die 40 Galeonen kosten".

Hermine musste zwar erst einmal schlucken, wusste aber, dass sie diesen, dank ihres Sparschweins zu Hause, bezahlen konnte.

§§§§§§

Mr. Davovich verabschiedete sich kurz darauf von den Anwesenden mit der Begründung, dass er die Stabmaterialien noch besorgen müsste. Die Stäbe würden dann voraussichtlich in einer Woche fertig sein, dass genaue Datum könnte ihnen aber, sobald er alles zusammen hatte, Harry mitteilen. Nachdem das alles geklärt war, verabschiedete sich Narzissa von Harry und Co und machte sich auf den Weg die restlichen Sachen zu kaufen.

§§§§§§

„So Harry, was macht Du hier denn alles?", fragte Eddy, nachdem die Erwachsenden fort waren.

„Meistens muss ich in Büchern nach der Bedeutung von Artefakten suchen, wobei ich zurzeit leider nur in Englischen Büchern suchen kann, da ich andere Sprachen und Schriften noch nicht lesen kann. Aber auch das bringt anscheinend Dirimir einiges, da er ja nicht jedes Artefakt kennen kann und sein Auftraggeber, den er zurzeit hat, ihm nur Fotos oder sogar nur eine Beschreibung der Artefakte zur Identifizierung gegeben hat" /Wenn meine Freunde und vor allem Dirimir wüssten, dass ich von mir selber rede, irgendwie schon lustig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt/.

„Und das machst Du die ganze Zeit? Ist das nicht langweilig?", fragte nun Draco.

„Nein Draco, ich lerne eine Menge und es macht mir Spaß".

§§§§§§

So verging einige Zeit in der Harry von seiner Arbeit berichtete und er ihnen einige interessante Artefakte zeigte. Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde, kam Narzissa wieder in den Laden und sagte Draco, Eddy und Hermine, dass sie sich allmählich wieder auf den Weg machen müssten. So verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry und gingen zurück zum tropfenden Kessel.

§§§§§§

Es war mittlerweile gut eine Woche seit dem tag in der Winkel- und Nokturngasse vergangen, als sich die sieben Freunde, an einem Samstagnachmittag in ihrem „Brauhaus", trafen. Harry hatte zur Überraschung von Draco und Hermine deren Zweitstäbe dabei und überreichte sie ihnen feierlich.

„So, da ihr ja nun jeweils im Besitz von einem nicht Aufspürbahren Zauberstab seid, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr Beide euch nun um den restlichen Dreck kümmert, während wir anderen zusehen", sprach Vlad sie grinsend an und stellte sich demonstrativ lässig zu den anderen Drei an die Tür.

„Was!", rief Draco aufgebracht, „das meinst Du doch jetzt wohl nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch eigentlich schon. Immerhin war das Deine Idee, bloß das es Harry machen sollte. Da er aber noch keinen Stab besitzt, ihr jetzt aber schon, würde ich vorschlagen, ihr fangt Mal damit an".

„Hmpf! Das meine eigene Idee gegen mich verwand wird ist irgendwie gemein, findet ihr nicht?"

„Eigentlich nicht Draco und nun Mal zack zack, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit"

Und so machten sich Hermine und ein murrender Draco an die Arbeit das Pumpenhaus in einen Braugerechten Zustand zu bringen.

§§§§§§

Zwei Stunden später standen sieben Kinder im Alter zwischen zehn und elf Jahren in einem nahezu sterilen Raum, in dessen Mitte zwei Kessel standen und begutachten das Werk von Hermine, Draco und Harry, da dieser, nachdem Draco und Hermine die Sprüche mehr Recht als Schlecht hinbekommen hatten, sich erbarmte und mit Hermines Zauberstab die Haushaltszauber ausführte. Wobei Draco nicht wusste, ob er darüber wütend oder froh sein sollte. Froh, da er diese lästigen Zauber nicht mehr ausführen musste, wütend, da er sie nicht so gut hinbekam wie Harry. Hermine hingegen war einfach nur Stolz auf sich, da sie zwar die Zauber nicht gut und auch nicht stablos hinbekam, aber immerhin ihren ersten Zauber ausgeführt hatte.

„So, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Raul nach einer Weile.

„Nun um ehrlich zu sein, wäre der nächste Schritt einen Trank zu brauen, allerdings ist es schon ein wenig spät dafür. Also würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns heute nur noch auf einen Trank einigen und dann beim nächsten Mal mit den richtigen Zutaten bewaffnet das Brauen anfangen", schlug Eddy vor.

„Ich glaube Du hast Recht, Draco, welchen Trank würdest Du vorschlagen, immerhin kennst Du Dich im Brauen am Besten aus?"

„Hm, ich würde mit einem einfachen Kopfschmerztrank anfangen. Allerdings sollten wir vorher einige Heiltränke besorgen, nur für den Fall, dass doch etwas Schief geht".

„Ja, ich glaube Du hast Recht Draco. Dann werde ich die Zutaten und die Heiltränke bis nächste Woche besorgen und ihr geht den Trank noch einmal von A bis Z durch. Vielleicht sollten sich außerdem Malcom, Vlad und Eddy noch einen zweiten Trank überlegen, den sie dann genau studieren und uns dann nächste Woche vorstellen, dass spart Zeit und außerdem haben wir dann immer einen, der den Zaubertrank zumindest schon theoretisch beherrscht".

„Ja lasst es uns so machen, wobei es dann am Besten wäre, wenn sich jeder von uns heute ein Gebiet aussucht, so können wir doppelte Tränke vermeiden", meinte nun Vlad.

„Du hast Recht. Ich würde gerne Heiltränke nehmen".

„Gut also nimmt Eddy Heiltränke. Welches Gebiet möchtest Du Malcom?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Tränke die den Körper und Geist beeinflussen, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, kann man mit bestimmten Tränken Sprachen erlernen, andere steigern Deine Ausdauer usw., das finde ich interessant".

„Gut, dann nehme ich Gifte und Gegengifte"

§§§§§§

Eine Woche später trafen sich die Sieben wieder in ihrem „Brauhaus". Harry hatte die Zutaten für den Kopfschmerztrank sowie einige Heiltränke dabei. Sieben gegen leichte Verbrennungen, sieben gegen leichte Brüche und einen extra starken, der nahezu tödlichen Verletzungen heilen sollte. Liebend gern, hätte er auch von diesem sieben gekauft, doch war dieser so teuer, dass allein durch den Einen ihr Braukonto nahezu bei Null war. Allerdings hatte er auch eine gute Nachricht. Er hatte den Apotheker bei dem er die Zutaten und Tränke gekauft hatte gefragt, ob er diesem auch die gebrauten Tränke zum Kauf anbieten könnte und dieser hatte unter der Bedingung ja gesagt, dass sie in einem tadellosen Zustand zu sein hätten. Anscheinend nahm dieser an, dass Harry die Zutaten für seinen Vater kaufte und dieser dann auch die Tränke braute. Harry ließ ihn natürlich in dem Glauben. Leider würde der Kopfschmerztrank nicht allzu viel bringen und so hatte er den anderen schon heute mitgeteilt, dass sie sich möglichst schnell an einem, wenn auch leichten Heiltrank, versuchen sollten. Auch Draco gab nach einiger Zeit seine Bedenken auf und stimmte zu, da er auch den Vorteil sah.

§§§§§§

„Nein Vlad, nicht die geriebenen Skarabäus, jetzt kommt doch erst die Schlangenmilch in den Trank, Du bist schon einen Schritt zu weit", raunte Draco Vlad an, als dieser die falsche Zutat in den Kessel tun wollte.

„Oh ja, danke Draco", war Vlads einfache Antwort, da er Draco kannte und wusste das dieser es nicht so meinte.

Zwanzig Minuten später kochten in den zwei Kesseln Zaubertränke, die die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz für einen Kopfschmerztrank hatten. Sie füllten diesen in Phiolen ab und löschten dann das Feuer.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir 7 Flaschen behalten und den Rest Harry mit in die Nokturngasse nimmt und versucht zu verkaufen. So kriegen wir immerhin einen kleinen Teil unseres Geldes wieder rein", schlug Hermine vor. „Vielleicht reicht es ja sogar um die Zutaten für den nächsten Trank zu bezahlen, welchen wollen wir eigentlich brauen?"

„Ich habe mich mit einem leichten Heiltrank befasst, der Schürfwunden und ähnliches heilt, er bringt aber wahrscheinlich nur soviel Galeonen wie der Kopfschmerztrank".

„Ich habe mich mit einem Trank befasst, der einen für mehrere Stunden eine erhöhte Konzentrationsfähigkeit beschert. Da er für Schüler interessant sein könnte, nehme ich an, dass er etwas mehr als der Kopfschmerztank einbringt".

„Und ich habe mich mit einem Gifttrank befasst, der bestimmte Nervenstränge lahm legt, was in der Medizin bestimmt von nutzen ist, allerdings geht dieser über Erstklässlerwissen weit hinaus".

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir über die Tränke abstimmen".

„Gut Hermine, also, wer ist für den Heiltrank? Zwei, gut. Für den Konzentrationstrank? Fünf, gut, damit hat sich ja dann der letzte erübrigt, also brauen wir den Konzentrationstrank. Ich werde wieder die Zutaten besorgen und ihr Drei sucht euch einen neuen Trank für nächste Woche aus, am Besten nun auch unter dem Gesichtspunkt des Verkaufswertes".

Kurz darauf verließen die Sieben ihr Brauhaus und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

§§§§§§

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten machten sie meistens immer wieder das Gleiche. Jeden Samstag brauten sie Tränke die Harry, vorausgesetzt sie gelangen, was nicht immer der Fall war, dann in der Nokturngasse verkaufte. In der Woche lernten Harry, Hermine, Draco und Raul weitere Zauber, während die anderen Drei sich um ihre Pflanzenzucht kümmerten. Zusätzlich gingen die Sieben noch jeder ihren eigenen Freizeitbeschäftigungen nach. Es hatte sich also ein gleich bleibender Trott bei den Sieben eingeschlichen. Na ja, außer vielleicht bei Harry, da er eine schmollende Schlange beruhigen musste.

**Flashback **

Anubis, Anubis, wo bist Du? Ich muss Dir etwas Tolles erzählen zischelte Harry aufgeregt, als er nach ihrem ersten gelungenen Trank nach Hause kam.

Ach und dasss wäre? Vielleicht, dassss Du wieder ein Versssprechen brichssst (A/N: Ich weis, Harry ist da anscheined genauso wie ich), oder dasss Du mich wieder alsss Versssuchssskaninchen brauchssst? zischelte Anubis ärgerlich zurück.

Anubis, was meinst Du damit, dass ich ein Versprechen gebrochen habe? zischelte Harry überrascht aber auch verwirrt.

Dasss issst Mal wieder typisssch für Deine Menssschenform, ich habe Dir doch ssschon immer gesagt, dassss Du mehr in Deiner Ssschlangenform verbringen sssollssst, da hättessst Du esss nicht vergessssen!

Anubis, es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ein Versprechen vergessen habe, aber bitte sag mir doch was ich vergessen habe, damit ich es beheben kann

Alssso ssschön zischelte Anubis ein wenig beruhigter, Du hassst mir versssprochen , mit mir in Deinen Ferien einige Ausssflüge zu machen, insssbesssondere zu Deinen früherer Verwandten

Oh man, dass habe ich ja wirklich vergessen, sorry Anubis, ich hoffe Du kannst mir noch einmal verzeihen. Ich verspreche Dir, dass ich es wieder gut mache, was hältst Du davon, wenn wir es nachholen?

Und wann?

Dass überlasse ich ganz Dir! Aber nach Möglichkeit an einem Sonntag, da kann ich mich unbemerkter wegschleichen

Ich weiß zwar nicht wann diessser ominössse Sssonntag issst, aber na gut, nächsssten Sssonntag machen wir Beide zusssammen die Gegend unsssicher , zischelte Anubis zufrieden und legte sich wieder schlafen.

/Oh man, eine unzufriedene Schlange ist schon etwas Schlimmes. Nur gut, dass er nicht genau weiß, wann Sonntag ist, so habe ich noch ein wenig Zeit, immerhin ist gerade Winter und da kann ich nicht so einfach mit Anubis draußen herum kriechen, aber versprochen ist versprochen und mich selber würde auch sehr interessieren, wie es zurzeit bei den Dursleys aussieht. Na ja, ich warte bis zum Frühjahr und dann geht es los/.

**Flashback Ende **

Außerdem lauerte ihm immer Mal wieder sein Cousin auf, rückte dann aber bei der Konfrontation nie mit der Sprache raus, was er den eigentlich wollte. Harry beschloss daraufhin zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen und in den Osterferien die am Ende dieser Woche beginnen sollten den Ausflug mit Anubis zu unternehmen und dabei gleich Dudley auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

§§§§§§

Anubis nun komm schon, erst bist Du beleidigt weil ich mein Versprechen vergesse und nun, da ich es endlich einlösen möchte und bereit bin mit Dir in der Gegend herumzukriechen, da willst Du nicht

Ich will ssschon, doch nicht ssso! Ich lasssse mich nicht in einen Käfig sssperren und dann von Deinem Vogel da und damit drehte Anubis seinen Kopf in Richtung Amun, zu irgendeinen Ort gebracht zu werden. Durch die Luft wohlgemerkt! Hätte man gewollt dasss Ssschlangen fliegen, dann hätten wir Flügel gehabt, haben wir aber nicht, alssso issst Deine Idee falsssch.

Komm schon Anubis, ich möchte meine Verwandten ein wenig ausspionieren und wer wäre da nun einmal besser als Begleiter geeignet als Du? Du bist doch eine Art Meisterspion, nur mit Dir kann ich einiges über meine Vergangenheit und Dudleys jetzige Situation herausbekommen und Amun ist nun Mal der einzige der uns dahin bringen kann

Wenn Du dasss ssso sssiehssst, hassst Du natürlich Recht. Alssso ssschön, ich werde Dich begleiten

Danke Anibis, dann also los

/Ich kenne zwar nur eine Schlange persönlich, doch ich glaube nicht, dass es auch nur noch eine Schlange auf der Welt gibt, die so von sich überzeugt ist, wie Anubis. Pack ihn an seiner Eitelkeit und Du bekommst das was Du möchtest!/, dachte Harry noch so bei sich, während er sich in eine Schlange verwandelte und dann zusammen mit Anubis in den Behälter kroch, den Amun dann in die Nähe des Dursely Hauses bringen sollte.

§§§§§§

/Amun muss wirklich ein intelligenter Wanderfalke sein. Er hat uns in der Nähe des Linguisterweg 4 abgesetzt und zwar an einem Punkt der sehr schwer einsehbar ist. Und nun, fliegt er die ganze Zeit in großen Kreisen über uns, seit wir zu den Dursleys unterwegs sind, so als ob er uns im Auge behalten wollte. Sollte er etwa mehr als nur ein normaler Wanderfalke sein?/, dachte Harry während er und Anubis zu den Dursleys krochen.

§§§§§§

Als die Beiden im Linguisterweg Nr. 4 ankamen, wand sich Harry an Anubis.

Anubis, wen es Dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne Dudley ein wenig ausspionieren, was hältst Du davon?

Könnte ganz interessssant werden und wenn nicht, kann ich ihn ja immer noch beissssen

Anubis zischelte Harry aufgebracht, musste aber innerlich über das gesagte lachen.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf versuchten Harry und Anubis irgendwie ins Haus zu gelangen, um Dudley zu suchen, was im Anbetracht dessen, das Harry ein Meter fünfzig und Anubis ein mittlerweile knapp 3 Meter langer Taipan war, sich als nicht so einfach erwies, aber das Glück war ihnen holt. Dudley verließ keine fünfzehn Minuten, nachdem Harry und Anubis im Linguisterweg angekommen waren, das Haus und machte sich zu Fuß in Richtung Park auf. Harry und Anubis, die das sahen, krochen ihm, durch die Gärten der Nachbarn, seitlich folgend hinterher. Sie waren darauf bedacht immer im Schutz einer Hecke, eines Baums oder hohem Gras zu kriechen, da sie nicht von Dudley entdeckt werden wollten. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie allerdings ihren Abstand zu Dudley so gering wie möglich zu halten, so dass sie Dudleys Selbstgespräche, wenn er denn welche führen sollte, mitbekamen.

Wie es Harry erwartet hatte, schlenderte Dudley in den nahe gelegenen Park. Allerdings erwateten ihn da nicht, wie Harry annahm seine Freunde die Brutalos, sondern er setzte sich allein auf eine alte Holzbank, die in diesem stand. Harry kroch hinter einen Busch, der direkt hinter der Bank stand, während Anubis auf den Baum, neben der Bank, schlängelte. Dann warteten sie, was passieren würde. Leider schien Dudley nur in seinen Gedanken zu hängen und nach einer halben Stunde, war Harry drauf und dran mit Anubis zurück zu kriechen. Gerade als er Anubis bescheit sagen wollte, hörte er, wie Dudley leise zu sich selbst sprach.

„Warum? Warum ist mein Leben, bloß so scheiß kompliziert? Warum kann ich mich nicht durchringen mit Harry zu reden? Aber was dann? Er wird mir nur wieder sagen, dass ich ein Squib bin und nachdem, was ich beim belauschen der anderen Erfahren habe, ist das ein Mensch, der keine Zauber aussprechen kann, sondern auf einige wenige Gebiete der Magie beschränkt ist! Oh man, jetzt denke ich schon wieder über Magie nach, als ob diese ganz alltäglich wäre! Wenn das Dad mitbekommen würde, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon in einem Heim!... Halt, kann das sein? Ist Harry deswegen in ein Heim gekommen? Wenn das so sein sollte, hatte er dann etwa die ganze Zeit Recht und meine Eltern haben mich belogen? Nein das kann nicht sein, oder doch? Scheiße Dudley, hör sofort auf damit, andauernd Selbstgespräche zu führen" und damit stand Dudley von der Bank auf und ging in Richtung Bushaltestelle davon. Anscheinend hatte er noch eine Verabredung. Harry, der hinter seinen Busch, dem Ganzen aufmerksam zugehört hatte, war ziemlich geschockt über das Gesagte.

§§§§§§

Während des ganzen weg nach Hause dachte er über das Gesagte nach, und entschloss sich vielleicht doch noch einmal mit Dudley zu sprechen.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Monate bis zu den Sommerferien, vergingen wieder im alten Trott, mit zwei Ausnahmen. Zum einen musste Harry immer wieder über Dudley nachdenken und das zweite war Rauls Geburtstag am 1ten Juni. Da dieser an diesem Tag durch eine große Eule seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Raul war außer sich vor Freude und machte sich gleich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um sich seine Sachen zu kaufen. Wobei er natürlich nicht vergaß, danach bei Mr. Davovich vorbei zu schauen, um sich einen Zweitzauberstab zu besorgen.

§§§§§§

Somit stand nun fest, dass Vier der Sieben nach Hogwarts gehen würden, denn daran, dass Harry ebenfalls dorthin kam, bezweifelte keiner. Dieser freute sich schon inständig auf seinen Geburtstag, den er gar nicht mehr erwarten konnte, da er dann endlich seinen Brief bekommen würde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es endlich Mal wieder!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Allgemeiner Teil: **

****

Ich hoffe ihr könnt überhaupt noch etwas mit meinen review-Antworten anfangen, die ich im Anschluss schreibe. Auch möchte ich mich auf diesen Weg noch einmal, wie auch schon am Anfang, für das lange Warten entschuldigen, meine Schreibblockade hatte es ziemlich in sich. Ich glaube ich habe das Kapitel 31 mittlerweile so um die 10mal angefangen und immer wieder nach gut 3000 Wörtern alles über den Haufen geworfen. Dies war nun die Fassung, die mir noch am Besten gefiel.

Es ist und war mir wirklich ziemlich unangenehm! Ich hoffe, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird! ****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hac.potter: 60? Findest Du das nicht etwas übertrieben? Das wären ja pro Jahr 300.000 Wörter! Zurzeit schätze ich, dass es so 5 werden. (Sommerferien Ende, 1stes Halbjahr, Weihnachten, 2tes Halbjahr, Sommerferien Anfang)

An H4rry: Der Nebenjob von Voldi ist mir gar nicht eingefallen. Du hast Recht!

An Savertin: Wann geht's los?

An Tybman: Das mit meinem Geschenk hat ja nun so überhaupt nicht geklappt! Entschuldige. Welches Haus? Lass Dich überrasche, ich schwanke selber noch zwischen zweien. Hermines erstes stabloses Zaubern wird wohl noch etwas dauern, sonst werde sie alle zu stark!

An Basti: Zurzeit sieht es wirklich so aus, als ob ich das Haus Weasley zweiteile. Also eine Pro und eine Kontra Fraktion.

An Chriiis: Den Grad in dem Harry Okklumentik beherrscht, wirst Du im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Zu den anderen Beiden Bereichen, Harry wird irgendwann durch Zufall (so habe ich es jedenfalls geplant) einen Spruch erfinden, aber dass wird sich noch ein wenig hinziehen.

An Magda: Da reviewst Du zum ersten Mal und dann höre ich auf zu updaten, sorry! Draco wird sich noch ändern, wieweit bleibt allerdings abzuwarten.

An Wild Terminator: Du bist back und ich bin weg! Nein, nein, jetzt geht es wieder seinen normalen Gang, hoffe ich zumindest. Hogwarts beginnt in Kapitel 33 falls Du es wissen wolltest. Es sei denn, ich schreibe zuviel über den Hogwarts-Express, dann kommen sie erst in 34 nach Hogwarts.

An Jeanuts: Der Plot bleibt! Jedenfalls da wo es möglich ist. Denn wie ich im zweiten Jahr das Tagebuch reinbringen will weis ich noch nicht. Obwohl ich da doch noch eine winzige Chance sehe.

An schlangengift: Ok, ich werde das Nebelgeheimnis auflösen! Harry ist ein Mehrfachanimagus, das heißt, dass er sich in mehr als in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Jedoch wird bei den anderen Tieren kein Phönix oder Basilisk dabei sein.

An AISCHILOS: Lucius ist sogar mächtig stolz auf Draco, hat allerdings auch Angst, da er es nicht versteht. Immerhin soll es kaum Zauberer geben die es können und Harry bringt es mal so eben seinem Sohn bei.

An Berserkgorilla: Tja, dass mit morgen hat ja nicht so ganz geklappt! Nur zwei Monate Verspätung, sorry dafür.

An reteP: Einige Fehler gibt es schon, aber die werde ich jetzt nicht verraten. Danke aber für Deine review.

An Snape126: Danke noch Mal für Deinen Tipp. Ich habe Dich übrigens nicht vergessen, meine Mail kommt noch, versprochen (Und dieses halte ich).

An Allandra: Mir ist der späte Termin auch furchtbar peinlich. Ich werde deswegen auch keine weiteren Versprechen geben, aber versuchen mich zu bessern!

An DKub: Ich mag nun einmal einfach Ron nicht, sorry. Die Zwillinge finde ich aber toll, deswegen die zwei Fraktionen. Luna kommt definitiv vor und ich werde sie auch buchnah gestalten.

An wsmaster: Brauen dürfen sie nicht, aber hat das meinen Harry schon jemals von etwas abgehalten?

An Quarks: Du hattest Recht, Hauptsache ist aber, dass Harrys „Computer" nicht abstürzt! Das mit den Bildern ist eine nette Idee, vielleicht fällt mir da das eine oder andere noch ein.

An Blockbster: Ich werde nichts versprechen, aber versuchen ab heute wieder wöchentlich zu updaten. Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Schreibblockade überwunden habe.

An Ina Bauer, germangirl, Lily, Dax, Hermine Potter, massam, Drizzt Do'Urden, 12Michi12, natsucat, blut, way, Teal'C, Tatze, Basti, Spidy, saphira, lady59, sancte-diabolus, MoniMahoni, Johanna, Mario, michi-sky, Alex Black5, jbathlon, Teal´c, lis und alle die ich oben schon einmal bedacht habe: SORRY; SORRY; SORRY, ich werde mich bemühen wieder regelmäßig zu updaten, vorzugsweise Sonntags! Verspreche allerdings nichts, da ich es nicht wieder brechen möchte. Vielen Dank auf alle Fälle für eure tollen reviews, Glückwünsche und Nachfragen wann es weiter geht, ich glaube, dass das mich soweit angespornt hat, dass ich meine Schreibblockade überwinden konnte! Danke noch einmal an alle!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt erst einmal wieder. Da das nächste Kapitel schon fertig ist, werde ich es am Sonntag updaten und danach **hoffentlich** jeden weiteren Sonntag!

Ich weis, ich habe es nicht verdient, hoffe aber trotzdem auf viele reviews (ganz lieb kuck).

Das nächste Kapitel heißt übrigens: Training, Tests und ein Brief

Bis demnächst,

Euer,

chaine


	32. Training, Tests und ein Brief

**32. Training, Tests und ein Brief**

Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich über den Beginn der Ferien freuen sollte oder nicht. Zum einen Bedeutete der Beginn, dass er bald 11 Jahre alt werden würde und somit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, außerdem konnte er in den Ferien wieder mehr mit seinen Almanach lernen, da seine Freunde alle in den Urlaub fliegen würden. Zum anderen hatte er aber auch Angst, dass er vielleicht doch nicht den Brief bekam. Zwar war diese Angst irrational, doch war Harry ja nur ein kleines Kind, auch wenn er sich meistens nicht so gab und kleine Kinder sind meistens ziemlich irrational, wenn sie sich etwas von ganzen Herzen wünschen. So war es nicht allzu schwer zu verstehen, dass Harry vom Tag der Zeugnisse an, dass reinste Nervenbündel war.

§§§§§§

´Harry nun beruhige Dich doch erst einmal wieder. Ich verstehe ja, dass Du aufgeregt bist aber deswegen darfst Du noch lange nicht Deine Aufgaben vernachlässigen´, schrieb der Almanach zum wiederholten Male.

´Du hast gut reden! Was wenn sie mich doch nicht nehmen? Malcom, Vlad und Eddy wurden jedenfalls nicht aufgenommen, genauso wie Dudley und bei allen habe ich immerhin ein wenig gespürt!´

´Harry, die Vier, die Du gerade aufgezählt hast, hast Du alle als Squibs erkannt, während Du Draco und Hermine als Zauberer erkannt hast. Sie Dir doch nur einmal Raul an, bei ihm warst Du Dir nicht ganz sicher und was ist passiert, er hat auch seinen Brief bekommen. Warum glaubst du dann, dass Du keinen bekommst?!´

´Aber wenn nicht? Was wenn ich einfach nicht gut genug bin?´

´Nun hör endlich auf, Dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen! Du kommst nach Hogwarts und damit basta! Und nun lass uns weitermachen´.

´Ok´, gab Harry klein bei, ´womit fangen wir heute an?´

´Ich dachte ich überprüfe heute mal wieder Deine Okklumentikfähigkeiten, um zu sehen, ob Du in dieser Hinsicht für Hogwarts gewappnet bist´.

´Oh toll, dass haben wir ja schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, Du wirst überrascht sein. Ich bin auf alle Fälle bereit, versuch Dein Glück´.

´Ok, Du vorlauter Bengel, dann werde ich jetzt anfangen´ und damit versuchte der Almanach durch Leglimentik in Harrys Geist einzudringen.

/Verdammt noch mal, ich dachte er hätte Okklumentik geübt, aber das hier ist ja eine Phars, ich kann ja jeden Gedanken erkennen! Nein, nein, nein, so hat das keinen Zweck, ich werde wohl ein ernstes Wort mit Harry wechseln müssen/.

´Harry?... Harry, siehst Du, dass ich mit Dir schreiben möchte?´

´Ja, ich habe Dich die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten. Und wie fandest Du es?´

´Das ist doch wohl jetzt nicht Dein Ernst?! Das war nichts, weniger als nichts, dass war grottenschlecht! Du hast ja alles wieder verlernt, was Du einmal konntest´.

´Habe ich das? Was hast Du denn so alles heraus gefunden, wenn ich Dich das Mal fragen darf?´

´Nun, wenn Du mich so fragst, ich war viel zu geschockt um genauer nachzuforschen. Eigentlich nur belangloses Zeug. Aber wieso fragst Du?´

´Nur so! Ich würde vorschlagen Du versuchst es noch Mal. Vielleicht kommst Du dann ja von selbst drauf´, schrieb Harry nur geheimnisvoll.

/Was meint der Junge denn nun damit? Na gut, wenn er es nicht anders haben will. Ich werde ihm wohl zeigen müssen wie schlecht seine Schilde sind/ und damit begann der Almanach wieder mit Leglimentik.

/Also schön, was haben wir denn hier so alles. Er sitzt in der Schule, er macht Hausaufgaben, er füttert seine Schlange, er unterhält sich mit Malcom über die Schule, er sitzt mit seinen Eltern beim Abendbrot… Moment Mal, ich sehe hier keinen Gedanken über seine Zauberfähigkeiten, geschweige denn über mich. Auch sonst nichts, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte, nur allgemeines Zeug. Ist es etwa das, was er gemacht hat, seine wichtigen Gedanken hinter unwichtigen zu verstecken? Ganz schön raffiniert! Mal sehen wie es weiter geht/.

Harry merkte wie sich der Druck auf seinen Geist verstärkte und musste sich mittlerweile merklich zusammenreißen, um seinen ersten Schutzwall aufrecht zu erhalten. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte er dies aber nicht mehr lückenlos und der Almanach traf auf die zweite Ebene.

/Das glaube ich jetzt nicht, er hat doch tatsächlich eine erste Ebene aus Scheingedanken erschaffen. Hätte er mir nicht angedeutet, dass da mehr ist, so hätte ich selbst bei einem zweiten Leglimentikangriff nichts festgestellt. Das ist wirklich genial, wer erwartet auch schon, wenn er einen offenen Geist vorfindet, dass dieser nur die Fassade ist/.

Der Almanach wollte weiter vordringen, merkte aber auf einmal, dass wieder in ihm geschrieben wurde.

´Du kannst jetzt aufhören, leider habe ich die zweit Ebene noch nicht weiter verbessern können, sie ist noch genauso Leistungsstark, wie bei Deiner ersten Überprüfung. Ich habe nur die nun erste Ebene davor gesetzt´.

´Harry, dass ist genial, wenn Du weiter daran feilst, wird Dein Geist unantastbar sein! Jeder Leglimentist, wird bei Deiner ersten Ebene davon ausgehen, dass Du Okklumentik nicht beherrscht und nur in dieser Ebene suchen´.

´Das ist auch der wichtigste Teil meines Plans. Ich muss mir nur angewöhnen meine Gedanken in zwei Kategorien zu ordnen, Bekannte und Unbekannte. Die Bekannten muss ich wohl oder übel in der ersten Ebene aufbewahren, wobei ich meine wichtigsten in dieser etwas abgeändert platzieren werde. Das ist jedenfalls der Plan! Wobei meine Freunde leider dieser ziemlich schnell zunichte machen können, da ein guter Leglimentist über sie meine wahren Fähigkeiten herausbekommen kann´.

´Da ist was Wahres dran. Also wird Deine wichtigste Aufgabe in Hogwarts sein, diese in Okklumentik zu unterrichten. Ich weis, dass Du bei Deinen Drei Freunden die mit nach Hogwarts kommen schon angefangen hast, bzw. bei einigen von ihnen, aber Du musst alle die Du kennst und in etwas einweihst, in Okklumentik unterrichten und zwar bis sie es im Schlaf beherrschen!´

´Ja, ich glaube Du hast Recht. Ich werde Draco, Raul und Hermine am Besten gleich noch jeweils einen Brief schreiben und sie bitten Okklumentik auch ohne mich weiter zu lernen. Gleichzeitig werde ich ihnen noch einige Übungsanleitungen und Büchervorschläge mit senden´.

´Ja mache das. Aber danach wirst Du Dich wieder Deinen Studien widmen! Ich würde vorschlagen Du vertiefst danach Dein Wissen ein wenig im Fach Alte Runen. Das hat doch merklich in den letzten Monaten gelitten´.

´Na gut´, schrieb Harry resignierend und machte sich daran die Briefe an seine Drei Freunde zu verfassen, um sich danach mit Runen zu beschäftigen, denn eins hatte er schon früh gelernt, ein wütender Almanach war ein unausstehlicher Almanach.

§§§§§§

Zwei Tage nachdem Harry die Briefe an seine Freunde losgeschickt hatte, hatte er von Hermine und Raul eine Antwort erhalten, in der sie ihm zwar versprachen Okklumentik auch alleine weiter zu lernen, doch offen zugaben nicht ganz zu verstehen, warum das so wichtig sei, da es doch niemanden in ihrer Nähe und doch ganz bestimmt nicht in Hogwarts gäbe, der ihnen böses wollte. Dracos Antwort dagegen war ein Fall für sich und zeigte Harry mal wieder allzu deutlich, dass dieser zum einen als einziger aus einer Zauberfamilie kam und zum anderen, dass seine Familie wirklich einiges zu verheimlichen hatte. Harry wusste immer noch nicht, ob er lachen oder schockiert sein sollte, als er an Dracos ‚Brief' dachte, der sich als nichts anderes als ein Heuler heraus stellte.

**Flashback**

„_Harry,_

_für wie blöd hältst Du mich eigentlich? Natürlich habe ich seid dem wir uns kennen, jeden Tag versucht, mir Okklumentikfähigkeiten anzueignen und nachdem ich es einigermaßen hinbekam zu verbessern! Du bist zwar mein Freund, aber auch ein tickender Avada Kadava und ich werde den Teufel tun und mich nicht absichern. Aber das bringt, mich auch zu einer Frage! **Bist Du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen dies unseren Freunden nicht beizubringen? Was wenn Dumbi sie überprüft? Kümmere Dich gefälligst darum, oder Du wirst mich kennen lernen! **… Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, warum besorgst Du nicht zu deren Sicherheit zu Anfang einige Schutzamulette über Davovich? Er würde Dir doch sicher helfen und ich könnte auch ruhiger schlafen. … Also? Doch nun genug, meine Stimme lässt allmählich nach. Bis spätestens Hogwarts,_

_Draco"_

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry, wenn er nicht Mr. Davovich half, mit lernen. Seine Adoptiveltern waren zwar zuerst nicht davon begeistert gewesen, dass Harry in den Ferien, bis auf den Sonntag, jeden Tag drei Stunden bei Mr. Davovich arbeitete, mussten sich aber eingestehen, dass sie ihn wahrscheinlich sonst gar nicht von seinen Büchern wegbekommen hätten und es ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen schien.

§§§§§§

´Harry?´, fragte ihn der Almanach am dritten Tag seiner Ferien.

´Ja?´

´Ich wollte vorschlagen, dass wir demnächst einmal Deinen Wissensstand in all den Bereichen der Magie in denen ich Dich bis jetzt unterwiesen habe überprüfen und vielleicht einen Plan entwickeln, wie es mit uns Beiden in Hogwarts weiter gehen soll´.

´Stimmt das wäre keine schlechte Idee, also womit fangen wir an?´

´Mit dem testen Deines Wissensstandes. Wir sollten uns jeden Tag einen Bereich vornehmen, dann wären wir so in zwei Wochen fertig´.

´Zwei Wochen?! Wie kommst Du denn auf zwei Wochen? So viele Bereiche hast Du mir doch gar nicht beigebracht!´

´Nicht? Lass uns Mal überlegen, da wären Angriffszauber, Verteidigungszauber, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Okklumentik und Leglimentik, Runenkunde, Arithmentik, Animagusverwandlung und magische Wesen. Wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, sind das 12 Bereiche. Sonntag hast Du nach unserer Abmachung jeweils frei, also macht das genau zwei Wochen. Oder wie siehst Du das?´

´Oh, Du hast Recht. Aber einige Gebiete haben wir nur ganz grob angeschnitten und die Animagusverwandlung haben wir doch schon abgeschlossen. Also bräuchten wir diese Gebiete doch nicht zu testen´.

´Erstens möchte ich nur Deinen Wissensstand testen und dafür ist es egal ob wir Bereiche nur angerissen haben. Denn nur so kann ich erkennen, welche Bereiche wir wieder weiter und welche wir wieder in unser Programm aufnehmen sollten. Und zur Animagusverwandlung kann ich Dir nur soviel schreiben, wer sagt denn, dass sie schon abgeschlossen ist?´

´Aber ich kann mich doch schon in ein Tier verwandeln!´

´Und? Wer sagt denn, dass es bei einem bleiben sollte und außerdem könntest Du es doch Deinen Freunden beibringen, doch dafür müsstest Du es noch können´.

´Mehr als ein Tier? Geht das denn überhaupt?´

´Wer weis, wer weis! Aber wir können es nur heraus bekommen, wenn Du die Verwandlung noch einmal versuchst. Aber eins nach dem anderen, ich würde vorschlagen wir beginnen mit Angriffszaubern. Danach sehen wir von Tag zu Tag weiter, außer dass wir Okklumentik für den Schluss reservieren, da wir es ja erst vor kurzen getestet haben´.

´Ganz wie Du denkst. Also lass uns anfangen. Wie testest Du mich eigentlich in all den Bereichen?´

´Ich habe da schon einige Ideen, warte nur ab´.

§§§§§§

Und so musste Harry, bevor der Test begann erst einmal einiges besorgen. Allerdings hatte er einiges Glück, denn das Meiste seiner Liste besaß er bereits und dank Mr. Davovich unermüdlicher Suche, war jedes der Stücke, dass er brauchte, auch schon identifiziert und als ungefährlich katalogisiert worden.

Eins der wichtigste Stücke war das so genannte „Doppel Double", dies waren zwei lebensechte Puppen mit denen man dass duellieren üben konnte. Wobei jede Puppe für etwas anderes gut war. Die erste der Beiden, konnte die Kraft die hinter Sprüchen steckte messen und gab dann diese Information mit dem Spruch an die Zweite weiter. Die Zweite war dann die eigentliche Duellpuppe. Diese war so konzipiert, dass sie mit dem Wissen, dass sie von der ersten Puppe erhalten hatte, den Übenden angriff. Allerdings war das noch nicht alles. Zusätzlich lernte sie bei jedem Duell die Sprüche, die der Gegner anwandte, so dass sie diese ebenfalls benutzen konnte. Das wichtigste an der Puppe war aber, dass sie ihre Sprüche so manipulierte, dass wenn sie Harry treffen sollte, der Spruch maximal 1 Minute anhielt und Körperverletzende Flüche oder Todesflüche sich beim auftreffen in einen Stupor verwandelten. Schmerzflüche waren dagegen eine andere Sache, diese wurden in derselben Intensität auf den Übenden gesprochen, wie dieser sie sprach. Jedoch wurden diese, sollten sie ihr Ziel treffen nur eine Sekunde aufrecht erhalten. Ein weiteres Highlight dieser Puppen war, dass man ihr Erscheinungsbild beliebig verändern konnte.

Ansonsten sollte sich Harry bei Florish & Blotts einige Prüfungsbögen besorgen. Die Bögen gab es für nahezu jedes Gebiet, nur für dunkle Zauber, musste sich Harry spezielle in der Nokturngasse besorgen. Die Bögen waren so aufgebaut, dass sie mit einfachen Fragen begannen und diese dann immer weiter steigerten. Man musste also unweigerlich an einer Stelle abbrechen, da man die Fragen nicht mehr verstand. Das gute an den Bögen war, dass auf diese ein Zauber gelegt war, der den Wissenstand der zu prüfenden Person danach angab.

Allerdings waren diese Bögen nicht 100prozentig genau, weswegen der Almanach noch seine eigenen Tests durchführen wollte, sie waren aber ein Anfang und ein gutes Vergleichsmittel.

§§§§§§

Harry hatte gleich am ersten Tag, nachdem der Almanach die Testreihe ausgerufen hatte, Amun zu Florish &Blotts geschickt, mit einer Anweisung die Prüfungsbögen für die Fächer Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, VgdDK, Zauberkunst Arithmentik und Runenkunde zu bestellen.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Tag, holte er erst einmal bei Gringotts die Doppel Double ab und nahm sich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich noch einige Bücher aus seinem Verlies mit. Griphook verkleinerte netterweise wieder die Sachen für Harry, so dass diese ihn nicht störten. Danach ging er dann noch zu Florish & Blotts um die Prüfungsbögen abzuholen. Als er dies erledigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Davovich.

§§§§§§

„Ah, Harold, da bist Du ja endlich", wurde er von Dirimir begrüßt. „Ich hatte schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen".

„Entschuldige Dirimir, aber ich hatte noch etwas in der Winkelgasse und bei Gringotts zu erledigen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Was soll ich heute machen?"

„ich wollte Dich bitten für mich in den Büchern da hinten" und dabei zeigte er auf eine Kiste die anscheinend neu angekommen war, „nach einen Amulett zu suchen, dass auf der Liste steht. Die Bücher sind heute frisch rein gekommen und in Sumärisch geschrieben. Ich weis dass Du dieser Sprache und Schrift nicht mächtig bist, aber vielleicht findest Du ja eine Abbildung des Amuletts, ich werde es dann übersetzen. Sei aber bitte vorsichtig, die Bücher sind sehr alt und nur ausgeliehen. Deswegen ist die Kiste auch mit einem Stasisfeld ausgestattet, nimm also immer nur ein Buch heraus und lege es, selbst wenn Du es heute nicht beendest, wieder vorsichtig zurück".

„Ja, kein Problem. Dirimir, hast Du schon eine Vermutung um was es sich bei dem Amulett handelt?" Harry wusste, dass Mr. Davovichs Vermutungen fast immer ins Schwarze trafen und war deswegen schon ziemlich gespannt.

„Nein, diesmal leider nicht, es kann alles sein, von einem Schutzamulett angefangen bis hin zu einem Fluchträger!"

§§§§§§

Zwei Stunden später machte sich Harry auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte zu seinem Leidwesen noch nichts über das Amulett in Erfahrung gebracht. Was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da es schon ein ziemlicher Zufall gewesen wäre, wenn er gleich zu Anfang einen Treffer erzielt hätte. In diesem Zusammenhang war ihm allerdings auch wieder seine eigene Suche nach Schutzamuletten eingefallen und er beschloss Griphook nachher noch einen Brief zu schreiben.

§§§§§§

Als Harry zu Hause ankam, machte er sich zuerst daran den Brief an Griphook zu schreiben.

_Hallo Mr. Griphook,_

_entschuldigen Sie, dass ich mich schon wieder melde, nachdem ich Sie erst heute Morgen besucht habe, aber ich habe vergessen Ihnen etwas zu sagen. Ich möchte Sie bitten die Suche nach den Amuletten zu verstärken und egal wie mächtig der Schutz ist, bis zum 1. September mir mindestens zwei zu besorgen! Sie sind für meine Freunde die mit nach Hogwarts gehen und ich habe herausgefunden, dass Okklumentikamulette die vorhandenen Kenntnisse in Okklumentik verbessern, auch wenn es schwache Amulette sind. Da ich meine Freunde in Hogwarts schützen möchte, wäre mir damit sehr geholfen. Für meine Eltern und meinen Bruder Bitte ich Sie allerdings weiter nach sehr starken Amuletten zu suchen, da sie, wie Sie ja wissen, über keine Okklumentikfähigkeiten verfügen._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Harry Potter_

Nachdem er den Brief zweimal durchgelesen hatte, schickte er ihn mit Amun zu Gringotts. Danach holte er seinen Almanach aus seinem Koffer und öffnete ihn.

´Ich habe die Prüfungsbögen und die Doppel Double bekommen, was machen wir also als nächstes?´

´Hallo Harry. Schön dass es so schnell ging, ich würde vorschlagen Du begibst Dich in die fünfte Ebene von Deinem Koffer, also die Höhle und baust da die Doppel Double auf. Danach gebe ich Dir weitere Anweisungen´.

§§§§§§

Harry begab sich in die Höhle von der er in der Zwischenzeit wusste, dass es sich um eine magisch entstandene Höhle unterhalb des Carterhauses handelte.

**Flashback**

Harry las gerade in einem Buch über alte Runen. Er fand das Gebiet mittlerweile richtig interessant, was wohl auch daran lag, dass er bei Mr. Davovich festgestellt hatte, dass viele wichtige Bücher in fremden Sprachen oder eben in Runden geschrieben waren. Wie es zu seiner Angewohnheit geworden war, ging er dabei in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Als er ein weiteres Kapitel zu Ende gelesen hatte, klappte er das Buch zu um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Wie es der Zufall so wollte stand er dabei genau neben seinem Geheimniskoffer der offen war. Ohne groß nachzudenken schloss er den Koffer um sich auf ihn zu setzen, sprang aber sofort nachdem er saß wieder auf und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde bleicher.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott", brabbelte er immer wieder vor sich hin, „Anubis ist doch unten in dieser Höhle! Was mache ich nur, wenn die Höhle immer wieder verschwindet, wenn ich den Koffer schließe. Oh mein Gott, ANUBIS" und dabei öffnete er hastig wieder den Koffer und eilte in die Höhle hinunter.

ANUBIS, ANUBIS… zischelte er immer wieder so laut es für ihn möglich war in die Höhle hinein und ging mit zitternden Knien und immer noch bleich, immer weiter in diese hinein.

ANUBIS, bitte antwortete mir! ANUBIS, komm schon hör auf mich zu erschrecken und komm raus

Nach schier endlosen Minuten des Bangens, hörte Harry endlich die zischelnde Antwort von Anubis.

Meissster, wasss habt ihr denn? Warum ssseid ihr ssso aufgeregt? Issst irgend etwasss passssiert?

Anubis, oh bin ich froh Dich zu sehen und ehe Anubis richtig verstand was hier vorging, hatte Harry ihn auch schon hochgehoben und drehte sich voller Freude mit ihm im Kreis. Eine Sache die Anubis, wie man sich denken kann, ganz und gar nicht gefiel!

Meissster…, Harry, hör auf, mir wird ganz übel , zischelte Anubis aufgebracht.

Oh, entschuldige Anubis, ich bin bloß so glücklich Dich lebend zu sehen , zischelte Harry beschämt zurück.

Warum sssolltessst Du mich nicht lebend vorfinden?

Ähm, nun ja, ich habe aus versehen vorhin den Koffer zugemacht und war mir nicht so sicher was mit der Höhle dann passiert. Ich hatte Angst das sie und somit auch Du, damit einfach verschwindest! Verstehst Du?

Oh! Ja, dassss verssstehe ich, aber wie mir ssscheint Lebe ich noch und immerhin haben wir dadurch erfahren, dassss wir den Koffer ohne bedenken ssschliessssen können wenn jemand von unsss drin issst

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Als Harry unten in der Höhle ankam und die Doppel Double (A/N: Ich werde sie ab jetzt DD abkürzen) aufgestellt hatte, wobei ihn Anubis wie immer wenn es in die Höhle ging begleitet hatte, schlug er wieder seinen Almanach auf.

´Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?´

´Hast Du die DD aufgestellt?´

´Ja!´

´Gut, dann möchte ich, dass Du zuerst mit jeden Angriffszauber den Du kennst die erste Puppe angreifst, allerdings stablos. Versuche immer Deine ganze Kraft in den Spruch zu setzen, damit die Puppe Dich vernünftig einschätzen kann´.

´Aber warum darf ich denn nicht meinen Stab benutzen, damit ginge es doch wesentlich einfacher und ich könnte meine wahre Stärke sehen?´

´Erstens weil ich es sage und zweitens weil Du wie wir abgemacht haben, Du möglichst alles erst stablos können sollst und dafür müssen wir halt Deine Stärke heraus bekommen! Verstanden?´

´Ok, verstanden. Aber irgendwann darf ich es dann auch einmal mit meinem Zauberstab versuchen. Ja?´

´Ja, ja, doch nun fang an´.

Und so feuerte Harry auf die erste Puppe stablos, dass heißt mit seinem Ast bewaffnet alle Angriffszauber auf die Puppe ab, die ihn in den Sinn kamen!

„Stupor, Expilliamus, Condolesco, Saxificus, Ventusictus, Compesexsecratio, Serpensortia, Arresto Momentum, Everte Statum, Petrificus Totalus, Rictusempra, Locomotor Mortis, Tarantallegra, Immobilus", schmetterte Harry in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Puppe, um sich dann erschöpft auf dem Bodennieder zu lassen. Nach ein, zwei Minuten hatte er sich allerdings soweit erholt, dass er sich wieder aufraffen konnte und zur Puppe hinüber ging.

Meissster, kann ich wieder hervor kommen, oder wirfssst Du weiter mit Flüchen nur ssso um Dich?

Nein Anubis, dass war es erst einmal. Ich möchte mir jetzt erst einmal das Ergebnis anschauen und es danach mit meinem Almanach diskutieren. Aber später werde ich es vielleicht noch einmal wiederholen

Gut, dann werde ich Dich lieber erssst einmal wieder alleine lassssen. Ssschick aber bitte nicht gleich wieder die andere Ssschlange weg, dann habe ich jedenfallsss etwasss Gesssellssschaft

Na gut Anubis, aber es kann sein, dass sie sich irgendwann von selbst auflöst und ansonsten werde ich das in einer Stunde machen. Verstanden?

Ja gut und damit schlängelten zwei Schlangen von dannen.

Kurz darauf, erreichte Harry die DD und fand nach einigem Suchen eine Anzeigentafel. Als er sich diese genauer ansah, musste er erst einmal schlucken.

1. Teilnehmer: Zauberstufe 3, Zaubergeschwindigkeit befriedigend - gut, Zauberspruchrepertoire befriedigend (14 Sprüche), Zauberstärke ausreichend

/Was hat das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Ich hoffe der Almanach weis es, denn eine Bedienungsanleitung war leider nicht dabei/, dachte Harry, während er zum Almanach zurückging.

§§§§§§

´Und wie warst Du?´, schrieb auch gleich der Almanach, als Harry ihn aufschlug.

´Keine Ahnung, ich weis nicht genau, was die Werte zu bedeuten haben. Auf der Anzeigetafel stand: Stufe 3, Geschwindigkeit zwischen befriedigend und gut sowie das meine Zahl an Zaubersprüchen befriedigend war. Es waren übrigens 14 hintereinander. Bei der Stärke stand allerdings nur ein ausreichend´.

´ Die Werte kann ich Dir erklären. Die Zauberstufe bedeutet, dass Level auf dem Du Dich bewegst, was nichts anderes heißt, als dass Du Dich bei Stufe 3, spruchtechnisch in der Dritten Klasse befindest. Zur Stärke, Du denkst jetzt vielleicht, das ausreichend schlecht ist, vergiss dabei aber nicht, dass die Puppe davon ausgeht, dass sie mit einem Drittklässler gekämpft hat und diesem einen Stärkewert zuweist. Außerdem weis die Puppe auch nicht, dass Du stablos gezaubert hast, da dass bei ihr nicht vorgesehen ist. Somit ist der Wert ausreichend ein ziemlich guter. Die Werte für Geschwindigkeit und Dein Repertoire dürften damit auch klar sein. Oder?´

´Heißt das wirklich, dass das DD mich für einen akzeptablen Drittklässler hält?´

´Wie ich sehe, hast Du es verstanden. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Du füllst jetzt erst einmal den Prüfungsbogen für VgdDK Schwerpunkt Angriffszauber aus, dadurch kommst Du auch wieder ein wenig zu Ruhe und danach wirst Du gegen die zweite Puppe vom DD kämpfen´.

„Ok, dann Mal los" und damit griff sich Harry den Prüfungsbogen und fing an ihn auszufüllen.

§§§§§§

Eine Stunde später wurde er allerdings von Anubis unterbrochen, die zurückgeschlängelt kam.

Meissster? Meissster?

Anubis, ich muss mich hier konzentrieren und außerdem sollst Du mich nicht immer Meister nennen, ich bin einfach nur Harry, klar?

Na gut einfach nur Harry, kannssst Du meine Freundin wieder erssschaffen? Sssie hat sssich vor kurzem aufgelössst

Das tut mir Leid Anubis, aber es würde eine andere Schlange werden und nicht wieder dieselbe, außerdem ist sie nicht echt

Ssschade. Kann ich dann jedenfallsss noch ein wenig hier unten herumssschlängeln?

Natürlich, ich habe sowieso noch ein wenig zu tun. Sagen wir, Du kommst zum Abendbrot wieder zur Leiter und ich hole Dich wieder nach oben, ok?

Ok, aber vergissss mich nicht wieder! Wir wissssen zwar jetzt wasss passssiert, aber ich habe keine Lust hier unten zu versssauern! Auch wenn esss eine ssschöne Gegend issst

Ja, ja. Aber nun lass mich weiter arbeiten, wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder und damit machte Harry mit seinem Test weiter.

§§§§§§

Nachdem er ihn beendet hatte, erschien auf diesem, eine Art Fazit, wie er abgeschnitten hatte.

_Dieser Prüfungsbogen wurde mit einem Wissen eines Drittklässlers beendet, wobei die zu prüfende Person weiß- wie auch schwarzmagisch veranlagt zu sein scheint. Die bekannten Sprüche gehen weit über den Schulstandard hinaus, sind alle allerdings noch Anfängersprüche. Die Person zeigte kleinere Mängel bei den motorischen Sprüchen, war dafür überdurchschnittlich gut, bei Lähm- und Entwaffnungszaubern. Bei Schmerzzaubern, also schwarzmagischen Flüchen, war er durchschnittlich bis gut bewandert._

Nachdem Harry das Ergebnis gelesen hatte, schrieb er dieses in seinen Almanach.

´Wie Du siehst, wurde das Ergebnis des DD bestätigt. Gut dann möchte ich Dich nun bitten zum Abschluss ein Duell gegen die zweite Puppe vom DD vorzunehmen. Allerdings möchte ich, dass Du nur Angriffszauber benutzt, immerhin möchte ich diese testen Ich würde vorschlagen, Du kämpfst auf Zeit, sagen wir insgesamt 30 Minuten, ok?´

´Ok Mal sehen wie ich abschneide´.

Und so begann Harry sich mit der zweiten Puppte zu duellieren. Er hatte vorher zu diesem Zweck ihr allerdings ein neues Aussehen verliehen, sie sah jetzt aus wie Vernon Dursley.

§§§§§§

30 Minuten später war der Kampf zu Ende. Harry hatte davon ungefähr die Hälfte gewonnen, was aber nichts anderes bedeutete das er die andere Hälfte folgerichtig verloren hatte und sich somit ein ums andere Mal auf dem Boden wieder fand. Ein- zweimal wurde er auch von einem Schmerzfluch erwischt und er musste zugeben, dass dies nicht gerade die angenehmsten Erfahrungen waren, selbst wenn diese nur jeweils eine Sekunde anhielten. Aber auch die Zeit am Boden, in denen er von einen fies grinsenden Vernon von oben herab angeschaut wurde, gehörte nicht dazu. Harry fragte sich nicht nur einmal bei dem Duell, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war dem DD das Aussehen von seinem Onkel Vernon zu geben. Nachdem sich Harry mühsam aufgerappelt hatte, da er leider auch die 30zigste Minute auf dem Boden verbracht hatte, was zum Ende hin leider immer häufiger der Fall war, ging er wieder zurück zum Almanach um dessen Fazit zu lesen.

§§§§§§

´Nun gut, wie Du ja weist, bin ich kein gewöhnliches Buch und so konnte ich Dein Duell verfolgen. Wie Du mitbekommen hast ist ein Duell ohne Verteidigung zwar zu gewinnen aber nicht ratsam. Auch dürfte Dir aufgefallen sein, dass Du am Anfang überlegen warst, sich dass aber nach einer gewissen Zeit änderte und zum Schluss sogar umschwang, so dass Du nach den 30 Minuten nur mit Müh und Not ein Patt halten konntest!´

´Ja, Du hast Recht. Aber um eins klar zu stellen, ich würde normalerweise ein Duell nicht ohne Verteidigung kämpfen, Du hast es doch von mir verlangt und die Schmerzflüche abzubekommen war nicht gerade schön´.

´Ja ja schon gut, nun sei nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Ich wollte Dir damit nur etwas beweisen und zwar wie wichtig beim duellieren die physische Fitness und Verteidigungszauber sind. Ohne Kondition und Abwehrzauber kannst Du keinen Kampf gewinnen´.

´He immerhin mache ich schon Tae-Kwan-Do, meine Kondition ist also gar nicht so schlecht´, schrieb Harry empört.

´Das weis ich, ich wollte Dir eigentlich damit nur sagen, dass Du dies in Hogwarts nicht vernachlässigen sollst. Am Besten Du joggst jeden Morgen ein paar Runden und machst danach noch einige Übungen und ich meine jeden Morgen, also gewöhne Dir lieber Recht schnell das frühe Aufstehen an´.

´Als schön, kann ich jetzt Schluss machen, ich bin kaputt und Müde?´

´Ja, lass uns Aufhören, morgen sollten wir es etwas ruhiger angehen lassen, was hältst Du von Kräuterkunde?´

´Hört sich gut an´ und damit stieg er, nachdem er Anubis aufgegabelt hatte wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer.

§§§§§§

Zwei Wochen nach Harrys erstem Test, hatte er alle Tests abgeschlossen und dabei einige interessante Ergebnisse erhalten. Er musste immer noch schmunzeln, wenn er an den Test für die Animagusverwandlung dachte.

**Flashback**

´Also Harry, heute testen wir die Animagusverwandlung. Wie wir ja schon wissen, hast Du schon eine Gestalt, doch möchte ich die Verwandlung trotzdem noch einmal testen, damit Du sie gegebenenfalls Deinen Freunden beibringen kannst. Du weist ja noch wie es geht, oder?´ /Wenn Harry wüsste was ich wirklich herausbekommen will, wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht so ruhig/.

´Ja, aber ich weis wirklich nicht was das bringen soll. Aber gut, wenn Du meinst´ und damit begab sich Harry in Trance. Nach gut fünf Minuten erwachte er wieder aus dieser und öffnete wieder den Almanach.

´Ich habe doch gewusst, dass es nichts bringt, es war wie immer. Ich kam in die Ebene, in der man seinen Animagus kennen lernt und fand alles hinter einem dichten Nebel versteckt´.

´Gut, ich möchte dass Du es den ganzen Tag wiederholst und Dich nach Möglichkeit so lange in der Animagusebene aufhältst wie möglich´.

´Aber warum das denn? Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn!´

´Ich habe meine Gründe, ich möchte, das Du mir immer mitteilst was Du vorfindest und keine Tricks ich würde es merken, wenn Du nicht bei der Sache bist´.

´Also schön´ und damit begann Harry sich immer wieder in Trance zu versetzen und die Ebene zu besuchen.

Bei den ersten zehn Versuchen passierte nichts Außergewöhnliches und Harry wollte schon aufgeben, als er beim elften Versuch meinte etwas zu sehen. Er versuchte verzweifelt diesem Umriss näher zu kommen oder ihn jedenfalls zu deuten, als er eine Stimme hörte.

Du bist noch nicht soweit um Dein nächstes Tier zu erlernen, werde erst stärker und komme dann noch einmal wieder und nun geh.

Harry erwachte daraufhin völlig perplex aus seiner Trance und griff sich seinen Almanach.

´Es hat etwas im Nebel zu mir gesprochen! Aber wie ist das möglich und außerdem habe ich gemeint auch noch etwas zu sehen! Also was geht hier vor!´

´Das ist gut, endlich bin ich mir sicher´.

´Was meinst Du denn damit?´

´Gut ich erkläre es. Ab und zu kommt es vor, das eine Person die die Fähigkeit der Animagusverwandlung hat nicht ein einfacher Animagus ist, sondern ein Mehrfachanimagus und genau das scheint bei Dir der Fall zu sein´.

´Ich soll ein Mehrfachanimagus sein? Aber wie ist das Möglich und warum kann ich dann nicht alle Tiere sehen und was meinte die Stimme damit ich bin noch nicht stark genug?´, sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

´Eins nach dem anderen Harry. Also zum ersten, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du ein Mehrfachanimagus bist, da der Nebel bei Dir nicht verschwand, wie dass eigentlich üblich ist. Zum zweiten, wie war es möglich, dass Du schon in so jungen Jahren stablos Zaubern kannst? Zum dritten, man kann immer nur ein Tier sehen, angefangen mit dem einfachsten. Und zum letzten Punkt, dass nächste Tier scheint mächtiger zu sein als die Schlange, deswegen bist Du noch nicht stark genug!´

´Soll das heißen mein Taipan ist das einfachste Tier?´, schrieb Harry, fing dann aber als er Anubis neben sich sah, schallend an zu lachen, insbesondere als er die Antwort vom Almanach las, nämlich ´Ja´.

Meissster, warum lacht ihr ssso, nachdem ihr mich angesssehen habt?

Ach Anubis, der Almanach hat mir gerade bloß mitgeteilt, dass ich mehr als eine Tiergestalt habe und Du anscheinend die Einfachste bist, da ich Dich als erstes sehen konnte. Ups, entschuldige so war das nicht gemeint!

Issst esss normal, dassss man zuerssst immer die einfachssste Gessstalt sssieht?

Ja Anubis wieso fragst Du?

Na issst doch klar, wann bissst Du ssschon normal? Bei Dir issst esss natürlich genau umgekehrt erssst sssiehssst Du dasss mächtigssste und intelligentessste Tier, nämlich mich und dann die Unwichtigeren! Ich dachte wirklich, dassss Du allmählich etwasss von unssseren Ssschlangenverssstand übernommen hättessst, aber Du bissst ja nur ein Mensssch, wasss sssoll man da ssschon erwarten! und damit schlängelte Anubis von dannen.

Harry konnte nichts anderes als ihr ungläubig hinterher schauen, fing dann aber wieder schallend an zu lachen, als er realisierte was Anubis da gerade gesagt hatte.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

Bei all den anderen Tests hatte er ziemlich gleich abgeschnitten. Meistens hatte er Zweit- bis Drittklässler Niveau, außer bei Zaubertränken da hatte er sogar mittlerweile das Niveau eines gestandenen Drittklässlers erreicht. Bei Leglimentik war er dagegen noch am Anfang, er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen in einen anderen Kopf einzudringen und hatte sich so auf dir Theorie beschränkt. Okklumentik hatte er dagegen so gut wie gemeistert, seine Scheingedanken standen und auch sein dahinter folgender Firewall war nahezu perfekt. Und sollte es doch einer schaffen diese zwei Ebenen zu durchdringen, war sein wichtigstes Ablagesystem dahinter mittlerweile passwortgeschützt und zwar in einer Kombination aus Parsel und Gefühlen, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass man auch mit diesen etwas schützen konnte. Allerdings war die Umleitung zu falschen Gedanken, falls man ein falsches Passwort eingab und sein Wurm noch nicht fertig und natürlich wollte er seine Firewall trotzdem immer weiter ausbauen. Alles im allem war er mit seinen Tests sehr zufrieden.

§§§§§§

Dadurch, dass er in den Ferien erst einiges für die Tests vorbereiten musste und danach mit seiner zweiwöchigen Testreihe begann, war es nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass diese erst drei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag zu Ende waren.

§§§§§§

„Harry", begrüßte ihn Malcom, als er zum Frühstück herunter kam, „hast Du heute Mal wieder Zeit für mich, oder bist Du wieder mit Deinen Zaubern beschäftigt?"

„Nein, ich hätte heute Zeit, sorry, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen so zurückgezogen habe, aber ich bin wegen Hogwarts doch ziemlich aufgeregt!" /Vorausgesetzt ich werde überhaupt angenommen/.

„Kein Problem, ich war sowieso die meiste Zeit mit unseren Kräutergarten beschäftigt, da die anderen ja im Urlaub sind".

„Ach so, was wollen wir denn heute machen?"

„Nun ja", druckste Malcom herum, „zum einen dachte ich, ob Du mir heute dort ein wenig helfen könnest, einige der Pflanzen sollte man wie Du weist lieber nur zu zweit bearbeiten, zum andren wollte ich Dich bitten dass Tae-Kwan-Do-Training wieder aufzunehmen".

„Ok, ich stehe Dir ab sofort jeden Nachmittag zur Verfügung. Vormittags arbeite ich ja weiter bei Mr. Davovich".

„Und was ist mit Deinen Zauberspruchstudium?"

„Das kommt nicht zu kurz, keine Angst. Ich verlege es bloß wieder auf den Abend und außerdem schätze ich, dass Du mich nicht jeden Tag brauchst. Immerhin kommen unsere Freunde ja übermorgen wieder zurück!"

„Stimmt, ihre Eltern mussten ja die Flüge so legen, dass sie zu Deinem Geburtstag zurück sind, sonst wären sie nicht weggeflogen und Draco wollte sich den auch nicht entgehen lassen, da er wie wir ja alle Deinen Hogwartsbrief erwartet!"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang", nuschelte Harry daraufhin in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

§§§§§§

Dann war endlich Harrys Geburtstag und Harry musste zugeben dass er aus mehr als nur einem Grund froh darüber war. Da war natürlich zum einem, dass er seine Freunde wieder sah und hoffentlich seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Doch das waren nicht die einzigen zwei Gründe und für den dritten schämte er sich sogar ein wenig. Dadurch, dass seine Freunde wiederkamen, hoffe er wieder weniger im Kräutergarten arbeiten zu müssen, denn im Gegensatz zu Malcom empfand er dies wirklich als Arbeit und nicht als Freizeitbeschäftigung. Er hatte nur seinem Bruder zuliebe die letzten zwei Tage durchgehalten und hoffte inständig, dass nach seinem Geburtstag die Tage wieder wie früher aufgeteilt werden würden und er damit bis auf einige Ausnahmen vom Kräutergarten verschont bliebe.

§§§§§§

Um 14 Uhr kamen dann die ersten Gäste und gratulierten Harry zum Geburtstag. Nach und nach tauchten dann auch die restlichen auf und so konnte die eigentliche Feier beginnen. Es war eine ausgelassene Feier, bei der sich alle hervorragend amüsierten. Aber alle wussten auch, dass die eigentliche Feier erst dann beginnen würde, wenn der Hogwartsbrief kam. Viel zu nervös war zurzeit Harry, auch wenn er alles versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Immer wieder schaute er verstohlen auf seine Armbanduhr und fragte sich wann dann die Eule endlich komme würde. Die anderen konnten darüber nur schmunzeln, natürlich wusste jeder warum Harry so war. Nur die Malfoys schüttelten verständnislos die Köpfe, da sie einfach nicht verstanden, wie der Goldjunge der Zauberwelt nur denken konnte, dass er keinen Brief bekam!

§§§§§§

Um 18 Uhr wurden dann Harry erlöst, als eine große Schleiereule durch das offene Wohnzimmerfenster flog und den Hogwartsbrief vor Harry fallen lies. Danach drehte sie noch eine Runde über den Köpfen der Anwesenden, bevor sie wieder durch das Fenster verschwand.

„Er ist da, er ist da", schrie Harry wie ein Kleinkind und hob hastig den Brief auf. Dann aber, als alle erwarteten er würde ihn aufreißen, geschah nichts. Harry hielt ihn einfach in den Händen und schaute ihn wie paralysiert an.

„Harry Schatz, was hast Du denn? Warum machst Du ihn nicht auf?", fragte Claudia besorgt.

„Und wenn es eine Absage ist?", fragte Harry ängstlich.

Dies veranlasste keinen geringeren als Draco auf Harry zuzustampfen. Wütend riss er Harry unter den geschockten Blicken der anderen den Brief aus der Hand.

„Man Potter, seid wann bist Du denn so ein Weichei?! Natürlich bist Du aufgenommen, aber wenn Du es nicht glaubst, dann mache ich ihn halt auf".

„Einfühlsam wie immer Draco!", kam es daraufhin von Vlad, doch insgeheim gaben ihm alle Recht.

„Also was ist?"

„Nun gib schon her", maulte daraufhin Harry und riss Draco jetzt seinerseits den Brief aus der Hand. Einen Augenblick schaute er noch unsicher, doch dann nahm er sich ein Herz und öffnete den Brief….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es jetzt endgültig mit dem Kapitel! Hier kommen jetzt noch die review-Antworten und der allgemeine Teil!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Viel Allgemeines zu schreiben, gibt es diesmal ja nicht, da mein Kapitel nicht so viele Fragen aufgeworfen hat. Aber zu den Stäben, die Zweitstäbe sind so gemacht, dass sie vom Ministerium nicht verfolgt werden können, da kein Erkennungszauber auf ihnen liegt und die schwarze wie auch weiße Magie gleichermaßen gut ausführen können. Ansonsten sind sie aber annährend identisch geschaffen wie die Erststäbe, damit man sich nicht immer wieder umgewöhnen muss, wenn man den Stab wechselt. Auch ihr Powerlevel ist nahezu identisch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An GwenShocker: Na ja, Draco ist immerhin ein Malfoy und hat die ersten 9 Jahre seines Lebens diese nur als Schlammblüter angesehen. Zu Harry, er kommt definitiv nicht nach Gryffindore und wird sich auch nicht mit Ron anfreunden, ich mag Ron einfach nicht.

An Berserkgorilla: Sie haben ja immerhin zwei Kessel voll gebraut, da kommen doch sicher einige Phiolen zusammen und diese all haben sie dann für ein paar Galeonen verkauft.

An Jeanuts: Danke, dass Dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Vielleicht hast Du ja Recht und ich hätte auch schon früher wieder updaten können, aber wenn es mir selber nicht so gut gefällt, fällt es mir schwer es hoch zu laden.

An wsnmaster: Um ehrlich zu sein, war und ist das noch meine Idee, ich meine mit dem 4 zu 4. Was die Zauberstäbe angeht, bei Ollivender bekommt man nur Stäbe, die a: vom Ministerium überwacht werden und b: sich vor allem für weiße Magie eignen. Die Zweitstäbe dagegen sind so ausgelegt, das sie erstens nicht überwacht werden können und zweitens durch ein zusätzliches Element auch für schwarze Magie empfänglicher sind. Von der Powerstärke sind sie allerdings nahezu identisch, um das zu erhöhen, bräuchten sie schon einen Perfekten oder Meisterstab!

An blut: Gar Keinen, da er ja schon einen Zweitstab besitzt. Aber darüber wirst Du im nächsten Kapitel darüber noch einiges mehr lesen.

An Tybman: Das mit den Tränken hast Du etwas Missverstanden, sie Brauen zwar welche, aber diese sollen eigentlich Erst, max. Zweitklässlerniveau haben. Allerdings werden die Squibs bald bessere Brauen, da sie ja nichts anderes machen.

An AISCHILOS: Ich hatte euch ja die Wahl gelassen, welches Paaring ihr wählt, aber alle reviewer haben sich sofort entweder auf Ginny oder auf Hermine gestürzt, an andere haben oder wollten sie anscheinend nicht denken. Was Dudley angeht, so bin ich mir selber noch nicht im Klaren wie es weitergeht, weis nur eins, dass ich ihn in der Story halten möchte.

An Alex Black5: An das Terrarium habe ich gar nicht gedacht, aber anscheinend ziemlich riesig! (grins) Und wie er nach Hogwarts kommt? Ich glaube das hast Du schon herausgefunden.

An Chriiis: Wenn ich keine weitere Schreibblockade bekomme, habe ich vor es ich eins durchzuschreiben. Die Schuljahre möchte ich eigentlich ausführlich beschreiben, da ich die Kapitel dazu aber noch nicht geschrieben habe, kann ich es nicht garantieren. Warum Harry nicht seinen eigenen Zauberstab nahm? Weil noch keiner weis, dass er einen Eigenen besitzt!

An Hermine Potter, HarryHermineFan, Godric Potter, Mr. P, TomR, Dax, Teal'C, TC2509, Wild Terminator, Lily und alle anderen: Danke das ihr mir auch nach so langer Pause die Treue gehalten habt. Ich habe mich riesig über eure reviews gefreut. Ich hoffe nicht so schnell wieder eine Schreibblockade zu bekommen und wieder regelmäßig zu updaten, werde aber nichts mehr versprechen, nur mein Möglichstes tun! Noch einmal Danke für eure reviews, euer chaine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt endgültig mit diesem Kapitel, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das nächste Kapitel habe ich leider erst zur Hälfte fertig, werde aber alles daran setzen es bis Sonntag noch fertig zu kriegen.

Bis hoffentlich dann,

euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst die reviews nicht, auch wenn ich schon einige bekam!


	33. Fast in Hogwarts, aber nur fast!

**33. Fast in Hogwarts, aber nur fast!**

„Und?", fragte Claudia, die ihre Anspannung nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er blickte immer noch starr auf das ausgerollte Pergament, welches der Hogwartsbrief sein sollte.

„Potter, nun mach es doch nicht so spannend! Sag nun endlich, dass Du in Hogwarts aufgenommen bist", versuchte Draco es in seiner gewohnt provokativen Art zu sagen, aber alle konnten auch in seiner Stimme eine gewisse Unruhe heraus hören.

„…. Äh,… entschuldigt, was habt ihr gesagt?", antwortete Harry und löste sich dabei endlich aus seiner Starre.

„Bist Du aufgenommen Harry? Oh bitte sei aufgenommen, ich möchte nicht ohne Dich nach Hogwarts!", sprach ihn jetzt Hermine fast schon flehend an.

„Oh, … das!", und dabei breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht aus. „Lass es mich so sagen, falls Du mich loswerden wolltest, so hast Du leider Pech gehabt".

„Oh Harry, dass ist ja toll" und noch bevor die Carters ihrem Sohn gratulieren konnten, war Hermine ihm um den Hals gefallen.

§§§§§§

Nachdem ihm alle gratuliert hatten und Harry sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, gab er den Brief seinen Eltern, da sie ihn auch einmal lesen wollten.

„Oh Harry, hast Du Dir den Brief genau durchgelesen?", fragte nach kurzer Zeit Claudia besorgt.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry sofort ängstlich, „bin ich etwa nur in einer Warteschleife oder so etwas Ähnlichem?"

„Nein, nein Harry! Du bist sicher in Hogwarts! Doch am Ende stehen die Tiere, die man als Haustiere mitnehmen darf und darunter befindet sich weder ein Falke noch eine Schlange. Um genau zu sein, darfst Du zwischen einer Eule, einer Katze und einer Kröte wählen".

„Nun, dass ist nicht ganz Richtig", mischte sich jetzt Lucius ein, „es steht zwar nicht im Hogwartsbrief, aber ein anderer Vogel der Briefe befördern kann, wie z.B. Dein Falke Harry, ist erlaubt, genauso wie bestimmte Kleintiere, man braucht nur eine Sondererlaubnis, die man aber ohne Probleme bekommt. Schlangen sind dagegen nicht gern gesehen und ich bezweifle, dass Du dafür eine Sondererlaubnis bekommst. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass man Dich dadurch vielleicht in einem ganz anderen Licht sieht. Schlangen gelten seid Salasar Slytherin als Kreaturen von dunklen Zauberern".

„So ein Quatsch! Schlangen und böse! Was kommt als nächstes? Man oh man, ich bin zwar froh ein Zauberer zu sein, aber der Aberglaube der in dieser Welt herrscht ist doch echt bekloppt", regte sich Harry auf.

„Beruhige Dich Harry, vielleicht fällt uns noch etwas ein", versuchte Alexander Harry zu beruhigen.

„Ist schon gut Dad, ich musste das nur Mal loswerden! Immerhin darf ich Amun mitnehmen. …Lucius (A/N: Seid einiger Zeit darf Harry Lucius mit dem Vornamen anreden), macht es Lebewesen eigentlich etwas aus, wenn man sie verkleinert, so wie Gegenstände?"

„Nein, dass macht ihnen nichts aus, wieso fragst Du?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte, dass ich Anubis einfach in die Schule schmuggle".

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Wie kommst Du auf die Idee, dass wir es zulassen, dass Du gegen das Gesetz handelst?", rief Claudia aufgebracht.

„Mum, ich weis, dass ihr euch nicht allzu gerne um Anubis kümmert, da er euch unheimlich ist. Wie soll das also ein Jahr lang gut gehen? Das Beste wäre für alle, wenn er bei mir bleibt und das geht anscheinend nur, wenn wir das Gesetz ein wenig umgehen".

„Schatz er hat Recht", meinte nun Alexander und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, „wir würden mit Anubis nie zurecht kommen. Der einzige der das kann ist Harry, bei ihm ist Anubis immer so zutraulich wie ein Schoßhund. Aber eine Frage hätte ich da trotzdem noch, wie gedenkst Du denn Anubis in der Schule zu verstecken? Ich meine eine drei Meter Lange Schlange fällt doch auf und ich glaube nicht, dass Du ihn das ganze Jahr über klein gezaubert lassen willst?!".

„Nun…, äh…, wie soll ich es sagen, ich habe da schon eine Idee. Ich werde es Dir sagen, wenn sie ausgereift ist!" /Puh, das ging ja noch gerade einmal gut. Doch wie erkläre ich jetzt genau meinen Geheimniskoffer ohne dass ich zuviel von ihm Preis gebe. Immerhin ist dass eine gute Rückzugsmöglichkeit?/.

„Also gut, dann einigen wir uns auf folgendes. Wenn mir Deine Idee gefällt, lasse ich es zu, dass Du Anubis mitnimmst. Wenn nicht, geben wir sie in die Obhut von Daniel und Vladimir!"

„Danke Dad!" /Dann muss ich wohl Dad einweihen! Ich hoffe bloß, dass bis dahin Dirimir die Amulette aufgetrieben hat, sonst ist das Geheimnis einen feuchten Pfifferling wert!/.

§§§§§§

„Harry, wann willst Du eigentlich Deine Schulsachen besorgen?", fragte Raul nach einer Weile.

„Oh, im Brief stand, dass mich ein gewisser Rubeus Hagrid am 30ten August aufsucht und mich in die Winkelgasse begleitet. Ich würde zwar lieber mit meinen Eltern oder euch in die Winkelgasse gehen, aber da kann man wohl nichts machen".

„Doch das kann man schon Harry. Du musst nicht mit diesem Hagrid in die Winkelgasse gehen", meinte nun Lucius in dessen Stimme deutlich Unmut heraus zu hören war.

„Lass Mal Lucius, auch wenn Harry es nicht gerne hört glaube ich, dass dies das Beste ist. Immerhin muss Harry diesmal als Harry Potter in die Winkelgasse und nicht verkleidet als Harold. Und es würde doch ziemlich auffallen, wenn wir alle, die des Öfteren mit eben diesem Harold in der Winkel- und Nokturngasse waren jetzt mit dem berühmten Harry Potter dort auftauchen. Dadurch das Harry mit diesem Hagrid seine Sachen einkaufen geht, bleibt sein Geheimnis gewahrt und er kann weiter ohne angestarrt zu werden in der Winkel- und Nokturngasse als Harold gehen".

„Da hast Du natürlich Recht Alexander, guter Einwand". /Warum habe ich nicht daran gedacht? Dieser Alexander denkt wirklich mit und dabei ist er doch nur ein Muggel. Doch seine Gedankengänge sind schlichtweg genial. Man, jetzt fange ich schon wieder an positiv über Muggel zu denken. Und Alexander nenne ich ihn nun auch schon in Gedanken. Ich glaube ich werde echt weich/.

Wie Weich er wirklich geworden war ahnte er dabei noch gar nicht. Denn Er, Narzissa und Draco kamen ohne Probleme ins Haus der Carters, was durch die Schutzbarrieren der Kobolde für Menschen mit schlechten Absichten eigentlich unmöglich ist.

§§§§§§

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen hatte der Almanach für Harry zur Freizeit erklärt, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als das er es ablehnte Harry vor Hogwarts weiter zu unterrichten. Da Harry trotzdem davon nichts wissen wollte, griff der Almanach auf eine alte Abmachung zurück und wandelte diese etwas ab.

**Flashback**

´Harry, so geht es nicht weiter, Du brauchst eine Pause. Ich werde Dich deswegen erst wieder unterrichten, wenn Du die ersten 5 Stufen der Zauberer perfekt mit den bis jetzt bekannten Zaubern beherrscht. Das heißt, dass Du diese mit dem Zauberstab nonverbal und bewegungslos hinbekommst. Das dürfte Dir ja eigentlich nicht allzu schwer fallen, immerhin beherrscht Du schon die Stufe 4, wobei Du 2 und 3 ja übersprungen hast und außerdem darfst Du dafür auch noch Deinen perfekten Zauberstab benutzen!´

´Aber ich habe noch nie nonverbal oder bewegungslos gezaubert!´

´Deswegen sollst Du es ja lernen! Und außerdem könnte es ziemlich wichtig für Dein späteres Leben sein, immerhin bist Du ‚Der Junge der Lebt'!´

´Doofes Buch! Du weist genau wie ich diese Bezeichnung hasse!´

´Zum einem bin ich kein doofes Buch! Und zum anderen bist Du schon auf dem Level der dritten Klasse und schwerere Sprüche stablos zu lernen, wäre zu dieser Zeit einfach nicht ratsam. Was aber nicht heißt, dass Du die stablose Magie vernachlässigst. Du wirst in Hogwarts nur stablos zaubern, immerhin bist Du selbst damit eigentlich überqualifiziert! Also wirst Du die anderen zwei Arten nonverbal und bewegungslos lernen und wenn Du Beide beherrscht diese verbinden. Erst wenn Du dass geschafft hast und diese auf dem selben Stand wie Deine stablose Zauberei gebracht hast, werde ich Dich weiter unterrichten! ...Vergiss dabei nicht, dass Du ab jetzt Dein Lernen mit als auch ohne Zauberstab machst, also streng Dich an´.

´Du bist doch ein doofes Buch! Aber schön, ich werde mich daran halten. Mach Dich aber darauf gefasst, dass Du früher wieder von mir lesen wirst als Dir lieb ist´.

/Wenn Du wüsstest wie Recht Du wahrscheinlich damit hast! Aber zurzeit ist es einfach wichtig, dass Du alle Bereiche gleichmäßig lernst und nicht nur stablos perfekt bist. Auch wenn das eine sehr gute Sache ist, so kann Dich doch jeder durch Deine Bewegung und Deinen laut gesagten Spruch zurzeit zu schnell durchschauen/.

Und somit lernte Harry jeden Tag, nachdem er etwas Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbracht hatte nonverbale oder bewegungslose Zauber, wobei er bei Beiden ohne die Hilfe des Almanachs nicht allzu viel Fortschritte machte.

**Flashback Ende**

§§§§§§

„Harold, wo bist Du?", rief Dirimir durch den Laden

„Hier Dirmir, ich sollte doch die neuen magischen Gegenstände in die Auslage legen".

„Ach ja. Du kannst damit erst einmal aufhören. Ich möchte Dich hinten im Laden sprechen".

„Ok" und damit machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum hinteren Teil des Ladens. /Was möchte Dirimir nur von mir, er ist doch sonst nicht so wie eben und ruft quer durch den ganzen Laden?/.

„Schön dass Du gleich gekommen bist Harold. Du fragst Dich sicher was so dringend ist, nun ja, ich glaube ich habe endlich die gesuchten Amulette gefunden, kannst Du bitte zu Gringotts gehen und Ragnok persönlich bescheid geben, ich möchte dieses nicht über den Kamin machen!"

„WAS? Bist Du sicher? Ich meine helfen sie wirklich gegen Leglimentikangriffe und blocken auch einige Fluchangriffe ab?"

„Ja, sie sind sogar so gut, dass sie nahezu jeden Fluch abblocken. Es sind die so genannten larva et corpus, durch diese soll man nahezu unverwundbar gewesen sein! Es gibt allerdings nicht mehr allzu viele dieser Amulette und sie sind sehr teuer. Ich könnte Drei auftreiben, allerdings nicht mehr! Allerdings habe ich auch noch andere gefunden, sie sind nicht annährend so mächtig sind, verbessern aber die Okklumentikfähigkeiten und sind dementsprechend auch nicht so teuer".

„Das ist ja fantastisch, wie viel sollen die Amulette kosten?"

„Nun Harold, ich glaube hier liegt das Problem! Sie kosten ein kleines Vermögen. Mir wurden sie für 200.000 Galeonen das Stück angeboten. Die anderen würde ich aber für 1.000 Galeonen kriegen und davon auch mehr als nur Drei, kannst Du das bitte Ragnok ausrichten".

„Oh man, dass ist eine Menge! Ich bin Mal gespannt ob der geheime Auftraggeber dies bezahlen kann"./Oh man, wie bringe ich diese Summe bloß meinen Eltern bei!? Ich habe es zwar, aber ob sie es zulassen ist eher fraglich/. „Wie lange kannst Du sie eigentlich zurückhalten?"

„Maximal eine Woche, außer natürlich die einfacheren, an die komme ich immer ran".

„Ok Dirimir, dann mache ich mich Mal auf den Weg" und damit ging Harry ganz in seinen Gedanken gefangen Richtung Gringotts.

§§§§§§

Zwar hatte es Harry eigentlich nicht nötig zu Gringotts zu gehen, da er ja in Wirklichkeit selber der Auftraggeber war, doch wollte er sowieso mit Griphook über die Amulette und dessen Preis reden. Also schlenderte er gemütlich die Nokturngasse Richtung Winkelgasse entlang und sah sich die Auslagen in den Schaufenstern etwas genauer an.

Der kleine Junge mit dem Namen Harold, war mittlerweile ein gewohntes Bild in der Nokturngasse, da jeder Geschäftsinhaber wusste, dass er bei Mr. Davovich arbeitete und so sah ihn niemand verwundert hinterher, obwohl normalerweise ein 11jähriger Junge in dieser Gasse doch reichlich ungewöhnlich war.

Immer wieder blieb er stehen und sah sich die Auslage genauer an, fand jedoch nichts Brauchbares oder etwas, was für seinen Geldbeutel zu bezahlen war und so bog er nach gut 20 Minuten Herumschlenderns in die Winkelgasse ein. Hier beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, da er in dieser Strasse eher jemanden treffen konnte der ihn vielleicht doch erkannte und nach weiteren fünf Minuten erreichte er Gringotts.

§§§§§§

Griphook empfing ihn ohne Umstände, da er ja immerhin sein bester Kunde war.

„Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?", sprach Griphook Harry an noch ehe sich dieser gesetzt hatte.

„Mr. Griphook, schön dass Sie wie immer gleich auf den Punkt kommen! Es geht um die Schutzamulette die Sie für mich suchen sollten. Wie Sie wissen arbeite ich bei Mr. Davovich und dieser hat nun welche gefunden, von Ihnen würde ich nun gerne erfahren, was Sie von diesen halten und ob der Preis akzeptabel ist".

„Ah verstehe, von welcher Summe sprechen wir und wie heißen die Amulette?"

„Es geht um 200.000 Galeonen pro Stück und sie heißen larva et corpus", antwortete Harry.

„Hm, der Name sagt mir leider nichts, aber ich werde Ragnok danach fragen. Ich kann ihnen dann eine Eule mit meinen Erkenntnissen senden".

„Ich wäre ihnen Dankbar wenn sie etwas über die Amulette in Erfahrung bringen würden, aber bitte schicken sie mir keine Eule, ich oder meine Eltern werden in den nächsten Tagen deswegen sowieso noch einmal vorbei schauen und so ist es sicherer" und damit erhob sich Harry und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

§§§§§§

Am Abend saßen die Carters wie mittlerweile jeden Abend in den Ferien noch ein wenig zusammen und unterhielten sich über den Tag.

„Und Harry, was hast Du heute so alles gelernt?", fragte Alexander.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das Lernen heute wie auch schon in den letzten Wochen ein wenig schleifen lassen".

„Das hattest Du Dir aber auch verdient Harry, immerhin hast Du am Anfang der Ferien gelernt wie ein Verrückter", mischte sich nun Claudia ein.

„Da hast Du wahrscheinlich sogar Recht. …Da wir aber gerade zusammen sitzen, …ich müsste mit euch über etwas reden und möchte euch bitten mich, bis ich fertig bin, nicht zu unterbrechen, es wäre mir sehr wichtig!", sprach Harry nun allen Mut zusammennehmend seine Adoptiveltern an.

„Oh mein Gott, wenn Du schon so anfängst, stürzt wahrscheinlich gleich das Haus ein!", meinte daraufhin Alexander gespielt bestürzt.

„Dad! Bitte! Es ist mir wirklich wichtig".

„Schon gut Harry, dann schieß Mal los, wir hören zu, versprochen".

„Also gut, ich bringe es am Besten gleich auf den Punkt. … Ich bräuchte eure Erlaubnis um aus meinem Verlies eine große Menge Geld zu nehmen und wenn ich sage eine große Menge, dann meine ich auch eine große Menge! Ich…"

„Harry!", schrie Claudia dazwischen, „wir haben Dir doch klipp und klar gesagt…"

„Mum, bitte! Ihr habt mir versprochen mich ausreden zu lassen!"

„Schatz er hat Recht! Also Harry weiter", meinte nun Alexander, wobei man an seinem Tonfall hören konnte was er von diesem Gespräch hielt.

„Also, wie gesagt, ich brauche eine große Menge Geld und zwar schätzungsweise 600.000 Galeonen! Ich…"

„WAS", schrie jetzt seinerseits Alexander und war dabei aus dem Sessel gesprungen, „das kommt ja gar nicht in die Tüte! Weist Du überhaupt wie viel das in Pfund ist?!"

„Ja Dad und bitte las mich ausreden, ich habe einen Grund dafür, also bitte?"

„Nein Harry, diesmal nicht! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du 3 Millionen Pfund ausgibst, das ist doch Lächerlich. Dieses Gespräch ist beendet!" Und damit wollte Alexander wütend den Raum verlassen, wurde aber zur Überraschung von ihm und Harry, von Claudia aufgehalten.

„Schatz, ich weis auch, dass dieses Gespräch alles andere als toll verläuft, aber Harry hatte immer einen guten Grund und bevor wir den nicht gehört haben, finde ich, sollten wir Harry ausreden lassen".

„Aber das ist ein Vermögen Schatz", versuchte es Alexander erneut.

„Dad, bitte! Wenn ihr nach meinen Ausführungen immer noch nein sagt, werde ich es akzeptieren, aber bitte hört mich erst einmal zu Ende an, ok?"

„Ok, aber ich bin nicht begeistert! …Wofür brauchst Du also das Geld?"

„Also gut, ich mache es kurz, ich brauche es für drei Schutzamulette die Gringotts über Dirimir für mich suchen sollte. Sie sollten Amulette suchen, die den Träger vor geistlichen und Fluchangriffen schützen. Dirimir hat nun Drei gefunden, diese schützen vor den meisten uns bekannten Flüchen und vor Leglimentikangriffen. Leglimentik ist die Kunst in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzudringen und dort nach Geheimnissen zu suchen".

„Und wofür brauchst Du diese Amulette und wofür vor allem gleich Drei?" Fragte Alexander immer noch aufgebracht, wobei er auf und ab durch das Zimmer ging. Dann verpuffte aber seine Wut, genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. „Oh…, verstehe…! Die Amulette sind gar nicht für Dich, sondern… für uns! Für Malcom, Claudia und mich, sehe ich das Richtig?" Und damit lies er sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen.

Claudia sah ihren Mann daraufhin nur völlig entgeistert an.

„Ja Dad! Sie sind für euch, Du weist doch was ich in der Zauberwelt bin, ‚Der Junge der Lebt', der ‚Goldjunge', oder der ‚Bezwinger von Voldemort'! Es gibt da draußen bestimmt einige Menschen die mir Schaden zufügen wollen. In dieser Hinsicht hatte dieser Dumbledore, wahrscheinlich Recht. Und so Leid es mir tut, ihr seid meine größte Schwäche, ich möchte euch nicht verlieren und wenn das jemand heraus bekommt, seid ihr genauso in Gefahr wie ich!" Zum Schluss wurde Harry immer leiser und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, die er nur schwer zurückhalten konnte.

„Oh Schatz, weine ruhig", sagte Claudia mitfühlend und setzte sich neben Harry und zog ihn in den Arm. „Du musst keine Angst um uns haben, uns wird schon nichts passieren".

„Mum", schniefte Harry hervor, „Du weist ganz genau, dass es passieren könnte. Selbst Lucius hat so etwas angedeutet und ihr könnt euch nun einmal nicht verteidigen. Ich möchte doch nur, dass ihr dann möglichst gut geschützt seid. Bitte lasst mich die Amulette kaufen. Ihr wisst, dass der Betrag für meine Verliese nichts Weltbewegendes ist".

„Harry, meinst Du wirklich, dass wir so einen teuren Schutz brauchen?", mischte sich nun wieder Alexander ein.

„Ja Dad".

„Gut, dann werden wir darüber nachdenken, aber bevor wir ja oder nein sagen, werde ich mich noch einmal mit Mr. Ragnok über diese Amulette unterhalten, ok?"

„Ja Dad".

Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet und eine bedrückende Stille machte sich im Salon breit, die nur durch das Schniefen von Harry ab und zu unterbrochen wurde.

§§§§§§

Mittlerweile war es Ende August, genauer gesagt der 28te und in zwei Tagen sollte dieser Hagrid auftauchen um Harry in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten.

Alexander hatte seid ihrem Gespräch ständig über dieses nachgedacht und war nun zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Er würde heute Gringotts aufsuchen und Ragnok um eine Unterredung bitten. Sollte dieses Gespräch so verlaufen, wie er es sich vorstellte, so würde er Harry schweren Herzens die Erlaubnis geben die Amulette zu kaufen. Er hatte schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt Harry zu sagen das Zwei ausreichen würden, für Malcom und seine Frau, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass Erstens, sollten die Gespräche das ergeben, was er annahm, er auch in Gefahr war und Zweitens Harry sich niemals darauf einlassen würde. Sein Herz machte immer wieder einen großen Sprung, wenn er daran dachte, was Harry ihnen wegen seiner Ängste berichtet hatte, nicht weil sie in Gefahr waren, nein, sondern weil Harry zugab das Malcom, Claudia und er für ihn das Wichtigste auf der Welt waren. Alleine aus diesem Grund wollte er ihn nicht enttäuschen und in den zugegebenermaßen riesigen sauren Apfel beißen.

§§§§§§

Am frühen Nachmittag schaffte es dann Alexander endlich in die Winkelgasse. Wie vorgesehen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts.

Dort angekommen fragte er den erstbesten Kobold, ob er Mr. Ragnok fragen könnte, ob dieser ein wenig seiner kostbaren Zeit für einen gewissen Mr. Carter aufwenden könnte. Durch die Bücher, die er und Claudia in der Winkelgasse für sich erstanden hatten , hatte er gelernt, wie man mit bestimmten magischen Wesen am Besten reden sollte und bei Kobolden drehte sich nun einmal alles ums liebe Geld!

Nach kurzer Zeit kam dann auch schon der Kobold wieder und begleitete ihn zum Büro von Ragnok.

§§§§§§

„Mr. Carter, was verschafft mir die Ehre", wurde er sogleich begrüßt, als er Ragnoks Büro betrat.

„Mr. Ragnok, es ist schön, dass sie ein wenig ihrer kostbaren Zeit für mich verwenden können. Ich komme gleich zur Sache, es geht um unseren Adoptivsohn Harry Potter und ein Anliegen, dass er an uns gestellt hat. Er möchte für meinen Sohn, meine Frau und mich Schutzamulette kaufen, die ein Vermögen kosten und zu diesem Punkt hätte ich gerne ihren Rat!"

„Ah ja, die Amulette, Griphook hat mir schon davon berichtet! Ich habe mich ein wenig über diese erkundigt und kann ihnen nur sagen, dass sie ihr Gold wert sind. Die larva et corpus sind sehr mächtige Schutzamulette, in Verbindung mit einem Portschlüsselring, denn ich ihnen auch nahe legen möchte, wären sie wirklich sehr sicher, um nicht zu sagen nahezu unangreifbar!"

„Sie wollen damit sagen, dass wir die Amulette nehmen sollten?!"

„Ja Mr. Carter, ich kenne ihren Sohn und es wäre für ihn eine sehr große Erleichterung, wenn er sie in Sicherheit wüsste und mit diesen Amuletten in Verbindung mit den Ringen, wären sie das! Wie sie wissen ist Gold auch für uns das wichtigste Gut, aber ich sage nicht zuviel, wenn ich darauf hinweise, dass selbst dieser Betrag für Mr. Potter eine Lappalie ist!"

„Nun gut, dann werde ich es wohl akzeptieren müssen. Auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fällt, möchte ich sie bitten die Amulette zu kaufen!... Aber zu etwas anderem, was meinen sie nun eigentlich mit diesen zusätzlichen Ringen?", antwortete Alexander nach kurzen zögern.

„Die Portschlüsselringe würden sie bei Gefahr sofort wieder in ihr Haus bringen, wo sie ja durch unseren Schutz ziemlich sicher sind. Wir könnten sie so einstellen, dass nur ihre Ringe und auch nur sie mit Diesen durch unseren Schutzschirm kommen. So wären sie bei einem Angriff doppelt abgesichert, zuerst würden die Amulette sie vor den meisten Flüchen schützen und danach die Ringe sie sofort aus der Gefahrenzone befördern!"

„Nun gut, dass klingt alles sehr logisch und auch wenn es mir schwer fällt das Geld meines Sohnes für unseren Schutz auszugeben, so möchte ich sie doch bitten alles dafür und das schließt die Ringe ein, in die Wege zu leiten"

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Carter, Mr. Potter hat für diesen Fall auch schon seine Zustimmung gegeben, ich werde also alles ohne größeren Aufwand abwickeln können! Schönen Tag noch Mr. Carter" und damit bugsierte Ragnok Alexander nach draußen.

§§§§§§

Zwar fühlte sich Alexander den ganzen Tag nicht allzu wohl, doch konnte er den Nutzen nicht von der Hand weisen und die Tatsache, dass Harry es unbedingt wollte und dies damit begründete wie wichtig ihm seine Familie ist, ließen ihn, diesen für ihn schweren Schritt, gehen.

Harry dagegen war einfach nur glücklich, als er Alexanders Entscheidung hörte und konnte nun den 30.08 gar nicht mehr erwarten, da er ja dann endlich seine Schulsachen und seinen ‚legalen Zauberstab' bekam.

§§§§§§

Am 30ten waren am Morgen alle im Hause Carter nervös, dies hatte mehrere Gründe, zum ersten würde heute Harry zum ersten Mal als Harry Potter die Winkelgasse betreten. Zum zweiten war dies der letzte Tag für längere Zeit, an dem Harry mit seiner Familie zusammen sein konnte und zu guter letzt war da noch der Besuch von diesem gewissen Hagrid. Keiner von ihnen wusste wie dieser aussah und herkommen würde, geschweige denn wann und außerdem waren sie auch noch neugierig ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde, immerhin gab es ja noch den Schutz der Kobolde, der über ihrem Haus lag und dieser war neben ihrer Sicherheit auch noch ein guter Ratgeber, ob man dieser Person vertrauen konnte oder nicht. Denn wenn dieser Hagrid bis zur Haustür kam und der Alarm nicht angesprungen war, so musste dieser eine Person sein, die keine bösen Absichten gegenüber Harry hatte.

§§§§§§

Die Zeit verging, es war mittlerweile 11 Uhr am Vormittag, doch noch immer war Hagrid nicht aufgetaucht, geschweige denn der Alarm angesprungen.

Harry wollte gerade frustriert auf den Weg in die Küche machen um seine obligatorische Beruhigungsarbeit zu verrichten, sprich etwas zu kochen oder zu backen, wobei es heute das Kochen des Mittagessens sein sollte, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Harry der sich ja gerade auf dem Flur befand, rief nur schnell seiner Familie zu, dass er aufmachen würde und stürmte dann zur Haustür. Er riss sie regelrecht auf , um dann, als er nichts weiter als einen Bauch sah langsam seinen Kopf zu heben und als er dann endlich den Kopf der Person sah, einige Schritte zurück zu torkeln.

„S…, si…, sind sie Ha…, Hagrid?", fragte Harry ängstlich, als er sich den riesigen Mann vor sich genauer besah, der in Wirklichkeit doch mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bären aufwies, insbesondere, wenn man in dessen Gesicht mit dem verzausten Vollbart sah.

„Jupp, ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Über Hogwarts weist Du a bestimmt alles?!", antwortete Hagrid, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Äh…ja!", konnte Harry nur erwidern.

„Und Du musst Harry sein" und damit zog er den verdutzten Harry in eine Halsbrecherische Umarmung, wobei im einige Tränen dem Bart entlang kullerten und Harry trafen.

T'schuldigung!", schniefte Hagrid und lies Harry los, „Du musst wissen, wir kennen uns schon, seitdem Du ein Baby warst. Deine Eltern und ich waren Freunde und ich war auch der, der Dich aus den Trümmern Deines Elternhauses geholt hat. Oh hätte ich gewusst wie Dich die Dursleys behandeln wäre ich eigenhändig bei ihnen aufgetaucht und hätte sie mir zu Brust genommen! Oh diese miesen Muggel ich könnte sie…." Und dabei wurde er immer wütender.

Alexander und Claudia die gerade aus der Stube kamen interpretierten das natürlich anders und stellten sich schützend wenn auch ziemlich eingeschüchtert, denn man sah ja nicht jeden Tag einen über 3 Meter großen Mann , der wutentbrannt vor ihrer Tür steht, vor Harry.

„Mum, Dad, ist schon ok, er ist nicht auf mich sauer, sondern auf die Dursleys und das kann ich ihm nicht verübeln!"

„Oh…, entschuldigen sie Mr. Hagrid kommen sie doch rein", meinte daraufhin Alexander leicht verlegen und lies diesen, wobei seine Rettungsaktion sowieso etwas grotesk ausgesehen habe musste, immerhin versuchte nicht jeden Tag ein durchschnittlich trainierter Muggel einen über 3 Meter großen Zauberer aufzuhalten, ins Haus.

§§§§§§

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen richtete Hagrid seinen Regenschirm auf einen der Sessel und murmelte etwas in seinen Bart, woraufhin sich der Sessel vergrößerte und sich Hagrids Größe anpasste. Er nahm darauf platz und sprach die Carters erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hoffe sie hatten nichts dageg'n, dass ich den Sessel vergrößert habe, meine Größe sie versteh'n".

„Nein, nein, kein Problem, seit wir Harry adoptiert haben, sind wir an so etwas gewöhnt", meinte daraufhin Claudia leicht schmunzelnd. „Sie sind also Rubeus Hagrid, wir sind erfreut sie kennen zu lernen".

„Hagrid reicht, so nenn' mich eh alle".

„Danke! Also Hagrid, warum sollte Harry eigentlich nur mit ihnen in die Winkelgasse?", fragte nun Alexander interessiert.

„Dumbledore meinte, dass's für Harry sicherer wäre, da es immer noch Leute gibt die ‚Sie wissen schon wen' treu ergeben sind!"

„Soso, Dumbledore meint das", sagte jetzt Claudia und man konnte ihren Unmut heraus hören. Dies blieb selbst Hagrid nicht verborgen.

„Ich habe ihn auch die Hölle heiß gemacht wegen der Dursleys, dass können sie glauben, aber er hatte nur das Beste für Harry im Auge, er ist trotz all'm ein absolut genialer Mann!"

Claudia und Alexander merkten sofort, dass Hagrid Dumbledore zwar bedingungslos vertraute, aber auch für Harry viel übrig hatte und seine etwas tölpelhafte Art gefiel ihnen, weswegen sie beschlossen seine Worte erst einmal für wahr anzusehen.

„Also Hagrid, was haben sie nun alles heute mit unserem Harry vor?", wechselte Claudia deswegen geschickt das Thema.

„Nun zuerst kurz zu Gringotts da hab' ich etwas zu erledigen, dann kaufen wir seine Schulsachen, den Stab natürlich bei Ollivender, der ist der Beste, dann vielleicht noch auf ein Eis zu Florean Flortescue und dann wieder hierher".

„Gut, dann bis nachher" und damit verabschiedeten sie Hagrid und dieser verließ mit Harry das Haus.

§§§§§§

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Hagrid zusammen mit Harry den tropfenden Kessel.

„Hagrid, was treibt Dich den Mal wieder hierher?", wurde sie von Tom dem Wirt begrüßt.

„Wichtige Angelegenheiten für Hogwarts und Dumbledore! Ich soll für unseren jungen Harry Schulsachen besorgen".

„Harry? Etwa Harry Potter? Beim Barte Merlin, es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen" und damit kam Tom hinter dem Tresen hervor und schüttelte Harry begeistert die Hand.

Dieses Schauspiel wurde von fast allen Gästen wiederholt. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Mann der Harry schüchtern anschaute.

„Professor Quirrell, schön sie hier zu treffen!... Harry dies ist Dein Professor gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Quirrell".

„Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen", sagte daraufhin Harry und reichte Quirrell die Hand entgegen.

Dieser sah die Hand allerdings nur an und antwortete stotternd Harry, „se…, se…, sehr er…, er…, erfreut s…, s…, sie ke…, ke…, kennen zu ler…, ler…, lernen Mr. Po…, Po…, Potter".

„Äh…, ja ganz meinerseits".

„T'schuldigung Professor, aber wir müss'n weiter", meinte Hagrid und schob Harry weiter Richtung Ausgang. Dieser war richtig froh darüber das Lokal wieder verlassen zu können, da er die Aufmerksamkeit hasste und Quirrell einfach nur seltsam fand.

§§§§§§

In der Winkelgasse gingen sie zuerst zu Gringotts. Harry fragte sich die ganze Zeit was sie da noch wollten, da Hagrid doch wissen musste, dass Harry Geld hatte.

Bei Gringotts angekommen, begab sich Hagrid zum Schalter und wartete darauf, dass sich der Kobold ihrer annahm.

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte er dann auch nach kurzer Zeit.

„Ich bin im Auftrag Dumbledores hier, es geht um Verlies 713", flüsterte Hagrid ihm entgegen und reichte diesem einen Brief.

Der Kobold las sich diesen durch und führte dann Hagrid und Harry zu den Schnellwagen.

Nach einer resanten Fahrt, kamen sie vor Verlies 713 zum stehen, der Kobold zeichnete einige formen in die Tür, die daraufhin aufging und Hagrid griff sich ein kleines Päckchen, dass einzig und allein in dem Verlies war, wie Harry durch einen kurzen Blick erspähen konnte.

„Du hast nichts geseh'n", meinte nur Hagrid, als er das Päckchen in einer seiner unzähligen Taschen verschwinden lies.

Kurz darauf verließen sie Gringotts wieder und begaben sich zum einkaufen in die Winkelgasse.

§§§§§§

Zuerst kauften sie die Federkiele, Pergamente, danach gingen sie zum Kesselladen und kauften sich einen Kessel der Normgröße 5. Weiter ging es zur Apotheke, wo sie die gebrauchten Zutaten kauften. Hagrid ging dabei nur in Läden in der Winkelgasse, wie es Harry nach kurzer Zeit auffiel, da er wusste, dass es bessere Kessel und Zutaten in der Nokturngasse gab. Aber Harry musste sich sowieso zusammenreißen, da er die ganze Zeit so tun musste, als ob er zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse war. In jedem Geschäft stellte Harry fest wie blöd er seine Berühmtheit fand, als Harold wurde er behandelt wie jeder andere, doch als Harry Potter, wurde er überall angegafft und behandelt wie ein König. Wobei ihm diese Behandlung zuwider war, da er ja auch die andere Seite der Medaille kannte. Hagrid dagegen ging mit stolz geschwellter Brust durch die Geschäfte, da er endlich Mal etwas darstellte, was sonst anscheinend noch nie bzw. selten der Fall war, wie Harry feststellte.

§§§§§§

„So Harry, jetzt sind nur noch zwei Geschäfte übrig, Madam Malkin und Ollivender. Was wollen wir zuerst machen?"

„Ich würde zuerst gerne zu Ollivender, da ich schon sehr gespannt auf meinen Zauberstab bin", gab Harry zu.

„Dann Ollivender".

Und damit begaben sie sich dorthin.

§§§§§§§

Dort angekommen verabschiedete sich Hagrid kurz von Harry, da er noch etwas anderes zu erledigen hatte und Harry betrat den Laden.

„Ah… Mr. Potter, ich habe mich schon gefragt wann sie mich aufsuchen würden", wurde Harry auch gleich begrüßt.

„Hallo Mr. Ollivender nehme ich an? Ich bin hier wegen meinem Zauberstab", antwortete Harry schüchtern.

„Nun das habe ich mir schon gedacht Mr. Potter, einen Augenblick" und damit verschwand Mr. Ollivender wieder im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Kurz darauf kam er mit einigen Schachteln wieder zurück. Harry versuchte einen Stab nach dem anderen und war nach dem zehnten dem Verzweifeln nahe. Da hatte er einen perfekten Stab, wusste also was sein Stab für Kernmaterialien brauchte, aber er konnte es nicht sagen und dieser Typ schien keine Idee zu haben.

„Nun Mr. Potter, sie sind wahrlich ein schwieriger Fall, aber ich gebe nicht auf, ein zwei Ideen habe ich noch".

„Ich hoffe sie haben Recht, also welchen soll ich als nächstes probieren?"

„Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein fällt mir da nur einer ein" und damit verschwand er wieder und kam mit einer Schachtel zurück, die er bedächtig anstarrte.

„Nun gut, probieren sie den!"

Harry nahm den Stab in die Hand und sofort merkte er, dass dies der Richtige war, zwar war das Gefühl nicht so stark wie bei dem perfekten aber ähnlich! Auch Mr. Ollivender schien zu erkennen, dass sie den Richtigen gefunden hatten.

„Sehr interessant, wirklich sehr interessant!"

„Was ist interessant Mr. Ollivender?"

„Nun der Stab den sie gerade benutzen ist ein besonderer Stab. Das Kernmaterial ist eine Feder eines Phoenix, dieser Phoenix hat nur eine weitere Feder als Kernmaterial gegeben und diesen Stab besaß kein anderer als ‚Sie wissen schon wer'. …Wir können großes von ihnen erwarten Mr. Potter, den auch der ihnen ihre Narbe angetan hat, hat großes getan, schreckliches, aber großes!"

Harry sah Mr. Ollivender nur mit großen Augen an, er sollte denselben Stab besitzen wie Voldemort.

/Oh man, warum immer ich. Aber nah gut es ist ja nur mein Passender und nicht mein Perfekter Stab! Wo ich gerade an meinen Perfekten Stab denke, ich muss ihn noch irgendwie verändern, dass er so aussieht wie mein Passender. Vielleicht weis ja Dirimir etwas/.

Mit diesen Gedanken bezahlte Harry den Stab und verließ den Laden.

§§§§§§

Draußen wartete schon Hagrid auf ihn. Er hatte irgend etweas dabei, was das konnte Harry nicht erkennen.

„Harry, alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag" und damit überreichte Hagrid ihm den verhangenden Kafig.

(A/N: Haha, falsch gedacht! Jedenfalls jeder der Hedwig dachte!)

Harry sah Hagrid völlig entgeistert an!

„Hagrid, dass kann ich doch nicht annehmen! Wieso schenkst Du mir irgendetwas?"

„Harry, ich kenn' Dich schon seit Du klein warst und hab Dich lieb! Sie es als Geschenk für die letzt'n Jahre an", schniefte nun Hagrid mit einem lächeln.

Harry zog daraufhin völlig gerührt die Decke von dem Käfig. Zum Vorschein kam ein Katzenartiges Geschöpf.

„Was ist das Hagrid?"

„Nun, ich hab' bei euch zu Haus' eine Eule geseh'n und dachte das ich Dir desweg'n etwas anderes schenk'n sollte. Dies ist ein Karakus, es ist ein Katzenwesen das entfernt mit dem Schattentiger verwandt ist! Es ist magisch und kann angeblich wenn es sich bind'n sollte, sein'm Partner Gefühle von ander'n Person übermitteln. Außerdem ist es sehr stark und beschützend!Sie heißt übrigens Sarantu."

„Danke Hagrid" konnte Harry nur mühsam unter seinen Tränen hervor bringen und fiel dann, völlig überraschend für Hagrid, diesen um den Hals. Um genau zu sein um den Bauch, den höher kam er nicht. Doch Hagrid reichte diese Geste völlig auch er ging, wie schon vorher Harry, in Tränen auf.

§§§§§§

„So, also fehlt jetzt nur noch Madam Malkin", schaffte es Hagrid nach einiger Zeit verschnieft zu sagen.

„Ja, das ist der letzte Stopp", schniefte nun auch Harry und löste sich langsam von Hagrid.

Also machten sie sich auf zu Madam Malkin, wobei es ziemlich lustig aussehen musste, wie ein verweinter Riese und verweinter Retter der Zauberwelt, die Winkelgasse Richtung Madam Malkin hinunter gingen. Doch zum Glück kamen sie ziemlich unbehelligt zu eben diesem Laden.

§§§§§§

Dort angekommen waren ihre Gesichter immer noch verheult und so betrat Harry, da Hagrid lieber draußen bleiben wollte, den Laden.

„Ah…, ein neuer Hogwartsschüler nehme ich an! Einen Augenblick noch, ein Schemel wird gleich frei, im Moment sind leider Beide besetzt", meinte eine Verkäuferin und lief wieder nach hinten.

Harrys Narbe, war ohne das er es wusste, durch ihre Heulaktion, durch seine, jetzt von Hagrids Tränen, durchnässten Harre verdeckt und somit wurde er ohne das er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte nicht mehr als Harry Potter wahrgenommen, sondern als ein gewöhnlicher Junge. So kam erst nach geraumer Zeit, was bis dato eine Unmöglichkeit darstellte die Verkäuferin wieder und geleitete Harry nach hinten.

Dort angekommen sah er schon von weitem einen anderen Jungen, der ihm wage bekannt vorkam auf einem zweiten Schemel stehen…

(A/N: Ja wer wird das wohl sein, ich bin Mal gespannt wer das rauskriegt!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war es erst einmal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch trotz der wenigen Spannungsmomente trotzdem gefallen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Malcom und die anderen Squibs habe ich leider ein wenig vernachlässigt, dass wird sich aber wieder ändern. Ansonsten musste dieses Kapitel sein um die Story voran zu treiben, weswegen es hier nicht allzu viel zu schreiben gibt. Hagrid ist bei mir ein lieber Kerl, der aber Dumbledore treu ist. Die Amulette sind vielleicht zu mächtig, aber ich dachte mir wenn schon denn schon! Harry wollte ich ein wenig kindlicher machen, da mir schon öfters gesagt wurde er kommt wie ein 25jähriger rüber, deswegen die Angst vor dem Brief!

Zur Abstimmung, dadurch das Harry in diesem Kapitel noch nicht nach Hogwarts kam habt ihr noch eine Chance, zurzeit führt Hermine!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An schlangengift: Hermine wird definitiv eine gute Schülerin werden, ich glaube sonst würden mich meine reviewer lynchen! Was Draco und Anubis angeht, so werde ich versuchen sie weiter in einer Art zu schreiben, die man einfach nur gern haben muss, ich mag die Beiden nämlich irgendwie!

An Chriiis: Leider ist die Länge des Chaps etwas ausgeartet, deswegen kommt Harry erst nächstes Chap nach Hogwarts, bzw. ich hoffe es(grins)!

An Zauberscherze: Wer meine FF liest, weis, dass ich auf cliffs stehe! Siehe dieses Chap, sorry!

An Snaype: Ich hoffe ab jetzt öfters von Dir zu hören. Ich bin review geil, muss ich gestehen!

An Wild Terminator: Du müsstest mich doch allmählich kennen, ich stehe auf cliffs! (grins)

An Tybman: Ja, ich glaube Du hast Recht, aber mir fällt es einfach immer noch ziemlich schwer kindlich zu schreiben. Werde aber versuchen mich weiter zu bessern.

An germangirl: Harry hat auch zwei Zauberstäbe, allerdings erst seit diesem Kapitel. Aber er muss sich jetzt noch etwas wegen seinem Zweiten einfallen lassen, da er nun so gar nicht aussieht wie sein ‚Legaler'!

An Quarks: Richtig, keiner weis bis jetzt von Harry Perfekten Zauberstab! Was die Angst vor den Brief angeht, so wollte ich Harry etwas kindlicher erscheinen lassen als er bis jetzt immer war und ist. Zum Level bei den DD mit einem Zauberstab, es wird weiter Drittklässler Niveau sein, da er ja noch keine höheren Sprüche kann, allerdings wird seine Macht oder Stärke die hinter den Sprüchen liegt überdimensional ansteigen!

An MarioH und Berserkgorilla: Wer meine FF genau liest, kann wahrscheinlich von selbst darauf kommen, ein kleiner Tipp, er hat insgesamt drei Animagusformen!

An Alex Black5: Das mit der Höhle hast Du etwas missverstanden glaube ich. Sie erscheint immer da wo man den Koffer gerade abstellt und bleibt dann solange bis man ihn woanders hin stellt. Ein kleines Problem habe ich allerdings noch mit dem Koffer, nämlich was er macht wenn schon eine Höhle existiert?!

An Snape126: Es gibt Drei Formen und eine wird magisch sein! Außerdem kann man die Formen wenn man meine FF aufmerksam liest sicherlich erraten. Was Deine FF angeht, so muss ich gestehen, dass ich zurzeit vor lauter schreiben einfach nicht zum lesen komme. Ich werde Dir aber zum letzten Chap noch ein Kommi schicken! Was meine Mail angeht so musst Du Dich allerdings noch etwas gedulden! Sorry

An PowL: Zurzeit sieht es nach Hermine aus, deswegen kann ich dazu nichts sagen.

An Hermine Potter, natsucat, Teal'C, Dax, Lily, hac.potter, TC2509, blut, Jeanuts und wen ich vergessen habe: Ich freue mich immer reviews zu bekommen und möchte mich hiermit dafür bedanken! Falls der eine oder andere eine Frage hatte, so wurde sie schon im allgemeinem Teil beantwortet, wenn nicht, sorry! Ich hoffe ihr schreibt auch weiter regelmäßig reviews(grins, bin einfach review geil!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst die reviews nicht!


	34. Hogwarts wir kommen!

**Warnung!**

Ich habe, glaube ich, mein bis dato gemeinstes Cliff an Ende dieses Kapitels gestellt, macht euch also auf einiges gefasst! (hehehe)

Die Abstimmung ist übrigens beendet, gewonnen hat Hermine! Ergebnis von Beiden Seiten zusammen: 67 Stimmen für Hermine, 62 für Ginny und 9 für jemand anderes

So nun geht's aber los:

**34. Hogwarts wir kommen!**

Die Verkäuferin führte Harry zum freien Schemel neben dem Jungen, der ihm vom weiten so bekannt vorkam. Als Harry sich ihm näherte, erkannte er an wenn er ihn erinnerte.

/Verdammt, jetzt weis ich an wenn mich dieser Junge erinnert! ...Natürlich an Charly, wie konnte ich das bloß übersehen! Sagte uns Charly nicht, dass er fünf weitere Brüder und eine Schwester hätte und sein jüngster Bruder in meinem Alter ist? Ob dieser Junge Charlys jüngster Bruder ist?/, mit diesen Gedanken und dementsprechend nicht richtig auf die Umwelt achten, sondern starr seinen Blick auf den Jungen fixiert, bestieg Harry den Schemel.

„Was glotzt Du so? Hast Du noch nie einen Zauberer gesehen? …Wahrscheinlich bist Du ein Muggel, der seinen Brief für Hogwarts bekommen hat, also lass Dir eins sagen: Ich will Schulsprecher und Quidditsch- Kapitän werden und kann deswegen nicht solch ein Anhängsel wie Dich gebrauchen!"

Harry war völlig perplex. /Dann scheint er wohl doch nicht Charlys Bruder zu sein, so ein ungehobelter Kerl passt einfach nicht zu ihm. Er…/

„Mein Bruder Charly hat mir erzählt, dass Harry Potter wahrscheinlich ebenfalls dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommt, so einer wäre der richtige Freund für mich! Obwohl Du wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal weist wer Harry Potter ist".

„Wie…, was hast Du gesagt?"

„Man schwerhörig bist Du auch noch! Merk Dir eins, wenn Du nach Gryffindore kommst, denn dahin komme ich bestimmt, dann häng bitte nicht an mir wie eine Klette, such Dir einen anderen! Obwohl, so wie Du Dich gibst, kommst Du eh nach Hufflepuff!" und damit stieg der Junge vom Schemel, da er fertig war und verließ das Geschäft.

/Das kann doch einfach nicht sein…! Das kann nicht Charlys Bruder sein. Er muss einen anderen Charly meinen! Aber Charly sagte alle in seiner Familie hätten rote Haare und wären sehr auffällig. Alles passt! Aber dieser Snob kann doch nicht mit Charly verwandt sein?!/

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Verkäuferin zum wiederholten Male an ihn wandte.

„Junge…, Junge…, JUNGE!"

„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich war in Gedanken, was wollten sie von mir?"

„Wissen, was genau Sie wollen", fragte sie ziemlich provozierend.

„Oh, dass…", doch bevor Harry antworten konnte betrat keine geringere als Madam Malkin höchstpersönlich den Raum.

„Alma, was geht hier vor, sie können doch… oh Harold, Du bist es doch, oder? Was machst Du denn hier?"

„Ich komme dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts Madam Malkin, aber wieso haben sie mich erkannt?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe es nur geraten, aber Du hast meine Annahme gerade bestätigt! Alma verlass bitte den Raum, ich kümmere mich persönlich um diesen Kunden!"

„Äh…, ja Madam Malkin!"

„So Harold, Du kommst also nach Hogwarts! Schön, schön, aber warum hast Du so feuchte Haare, die stehen Dir ja so gar nicht, warte einen Moment, ich werde das richten" und damit zog sie, bevor Harry reagieren konnte, ihren Zauberstab und zauberte Harrys Haare trocken.

„So, schon viel besser… aber was ist das? …Oh beim Barte Merlin! Bist Du es wirklich? Bist Du Harold, Harry, Harry Potter?!", fragte sie geschockt, als sie seine Narbe sah.

„Pssst Madam Malkin! Ja ich bin Harry Potter, aber ich bilde mir nichts auf diesen angeblichen Ruhm ein, deswegen bin ich in der Winkelgasse immer nur als Harold aufgetreten", versuchte Harry sie verzweifelt zu beruhigen.

„Du willst den ganzen Ruhm nicht?... Aber Du hast ihn verdient! Du hast uns vor ‚Du weist schon wen' befreit!"

„Madam Malkin, ich war ein Baby und bin zurzeit ein 11jähriger Junge der nur seinen Spaß haben will! Als Harold konnte ich das, als Harry Potter nicht!"

„Aber Du bist Harry Potter!"

„Und? Was habe ich gemacht, außer mich nicht töten zu lassen?! Bitte Madam Malkin, behandeln sie mich wie immer, als Harold! Nur als Harold" und dabei sei Harry sie flehend an.

„Na gut Harry, oder vielmehr Harold! Aber warum arbeitet der Beschützer der Lichtseite in der Nokturngasse, dass musst Du mir noch erklären?"

„Wie soll ich anfangen. …Am Besten so, ich halte nichts von Voldemort…", bei diesem Namen zuckte Madam Malkin zusammen und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken, „aber obwohl ich seine Art verabscheue, habe ich nichts direkt gegen Schwarzmagier! Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich weis, dass auf Dumbledores Seite auch nicht alles Richtig ist! Ich möchte mir einfach selber eine eigene Meinung bilden! Können sie das verstehen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein nein! Dumbledore ist die Lichtgestalt in der Zauberwelt und hat Grindelwald vernichtet! Aber ich gestehe jedem Menschen seine Meinung zu und auch wenn ich Deine nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, so werde ich Dich doch solange unterstützen, solange ich merke, dass Du nicht auf die Dunkle Seite abrutscht!", sagte sie bestimmend.

„Danke, mehr möchte ich gar nicht! …Obwohl das stimmt nicht ganz, wie sieht es denn nun mit meinen Klamotten aus?"

„Guter Einwand! Also, was hättest Du denn gerne?" und damit machten sie sich daran Harrys Hogwartsgarderobe auszusuchen.

„Madam Malkin?", fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Ja Harr… Harold!"

„Der Junge, der gerade neben mir stand, ist der zufälligerweise mit Charly Weasley verwandt?"

„Oh… Du kennst Charly? Aber ja, dass war Ron Weasley, sein jüngster Bruder!"

„Aber wie kann das sein? Charly ist so ein netter Kerl und dieser Junge war nur arrogant und herablassend?!", schnaubte Harry verächtlich.

„Nun Harold, wie soll ich anfangen? Weist Du etwas über die Familie Weasley?"

„Nein, nicht viel, wieso?"

„Nun, die Weasleys haben sieben Kinder, soweit ich weis! Sechs Jungs und eine Tochter. Alle Jungs waren etwas in Hogwarts! Bill der älteste war Schulsprecher, Percy ist zurzeit Vertrauensschüler,. Charly, den Du ja anscheinend kennst war Kapitän im Quidditsch und angeblich einer der besten Sucher dieses Jahrhunderts. Die Zwillinge sind eine Sache für sich! Sie kamen letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts und stecken nur voller Unfug, aber jeder hat sie gern! Sie sind jetzt schon eine Legende und das nach nur einem Jahr! Und nun kommt Ron, der Jüngste, der unbedingt in die Fußstapfen seiner Brüder treten will. Kannst Du das verstehen?"

„Ja", gestand Harry verlegen, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nicht annährend so dachte, da er unter viel größerem Druck stand und diesem standhielt.

/Trotzdem ist das noch lange kein Grund einen Wildfremden schlecht zu behandeln! Auch wenn er unter enormen Druck steht, ist das kein Grund, ich werde bei diesem Kerl Vorsicht walten lassen!/

Kurz darauf war Harry fertig und verließ das Geschäft.

§§§§§§

Eine Stunden später kamen Hagrid und Harry, sie hatten sich noch ein Eis genehmigt, im Greifenweg an und Hagrid verabschiedete sich von Harry. Hagrid sagte Harry, dass sie sich spätestens in Hogwarts wieder sehen würden und dass er ihn ruhig einmal besuchen sollte, er würde sich darüber freuen.

§§§§§§

Am Abend musste er natürlich seiner Familie haarklein vom Tag berichten und natürlich auch alles, was er über seinen Karakus wusste.

Das Gespräch ging für zwei elfjährige bis spät in die Nacht, nämlich bis elf und danach sanken sie erschöpft ins Bett, wobei es sich Claudia und Alexander nicht nehmen ließen Harry persönlich in dieses zu bringen, da es das vorletzte Mal für einige Monate sein sollte.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry für seine Verhältnisse spät auf. Es war mittlerweile acht Uhr und wenn man bedachte, dass er normalerweise um fünf aufstand, hatte er drei Stunden verschlafen.

Er lief schnell in die Küche, da er ja wie immer das Frühstück vorbereiten wollte, wurde aber dort von einer strahlenden Claudia schelmisch begrüßt.

„Ha…, endlich habe ich es Mal geschafft vor Dir Frühstück zu machen. Setz Dich doch Harry!"

„Aber Mum! Du weist doch wie gern ich es mache", meinte Harry daraufhin eingeschnappt.

„Papperlapapp! Endlich war ich Mal zuerst in der Küche und damit basta!... Also was willst Du heute machen, immerhin ist es Dein letzter Tag für einige Monate bei uns?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein müsste ich noch einmal zu Dirimir, danach gehört aber meine ganze Zeit euch".

„Was! Aber wieso musst Du heute denn noch einmal in die Winkelgasse, Du warst doch erst gestern da? Hättest Du es denn nicht da erledigen können?"

„Mum, Dirimir arbeitet in der Nokturngasse und wie hätte das denn ausgesehen, wenn Harry Potter dort hinein gegangen wäre?"

„Also schön, dann werden wir Dich begleiten, so verbringen wir denn Tag jedenfalls gemeinsam".

Alexander der kurz zuvor die Küche betreten hatte mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Schatz, ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn Harry da alleine hingeht, wir können in der Zwischenzeit bei Gringotts die Amulette und Ringe abholen".

§§§§§§

Eine Stunde später verließen die Carters ihr Haus und machten sich auf den Weg in die Londoner Innenstadt.

§§§§§§

In der Winkelgasse trennten sich die Vier voneinander. Während Harry sich zu Dirimir aufmachte, begaben sich Malcom, Claudia und Alexander auf direkten Weg zu Gringotts.

§§§§§§

„Ah Harold, schön Dich noch einmal vor Deiner Hogwartszeit zu sehen! Ich schätze einmal, dass Du aus einem ähnlichen Grund hier bist wie Deine Freunde zuvor?! Doch lass uns nach hinten in mein Büro gehen, da spricht es sich leichter".

„Ja und nein Dirimir. Doch Du hast Recht, lass uns hinten weiter reden".

Und damit gingen sie in Dirimirs Büro.

§§§§§§

„Also Harold, wieso ja und nein? Ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, das Du einen Zweitstab von mir möchtest?"

„Nicht ganz Dirimir. Du weist doch, dass ich schon einen Zweitstab besitze und sogar noch einen ‚Perfekten' dazu! Was ich von Dir möchte sind zwei drei andere Dinge, zum einen möchte ich Dich bitten mir einen Zauberstab ohne Kernmaterial anzufertigen, der genauso aussieht wie mein ‚Legaler'".

„Wieso das denn?"

„Nun Dirimir, Du weist doch das ich stablos zaubern kann und ich möchte versuchen dies auch in Hogwarts fortzuführen. Dafür brauche ich aber einen Stab, der genauso aussieht wie mein ‚Legaler'".

„Verstehe. Hm… Du weist aber schon, dass Du ziemlich schnell auffliegen kannst, wenn Dein Stab einmal überprüft wird? Ich meine entweder man stellt bei der Überprüfung fest, dass der Stab mit dem Du gezaubert hast kein Kernmaterial besitzt, oder wenn Du es schaffst sie noch rechtzeitig zu vertauschen, fällt auf, dass mit Deinem Stab kein Zauber gesprochen wurde!"

„Jetzt komme ich zu meinen anderen Bitten. Ich habe gelesen, dass man einen Übertragungszauber auf Gegenstände sprechen kann und wollte Dich Bitten, ob Du diesen auf meinen Stab ohne Kernmaterial legen kannst, so dass jeder Zauber den ich mit diesem Stab spreche auf meinen ‚Legalen Stab' übertragen wird".

„Hm… keine schlechte Idee, warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen. Ja so können wir es machen. Kannst Du mir jetzt einmal Deinen ‚Legalen Stab' zeigen, damit ich schon Mal das Holz besorgen kann?"

„Ja Dirimir, kein Problem, hier ist er" und damit holte Harry seinen Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn Dirimir.

Hm…, elf Zoll und das Holz einer Stechpalme. Das Kernmaterial ist zwar egal, aber die Feder eines Phönixes ist doch ziemlich ungewöhnlich muss ich zugeben. Insbesondere wenn man an Deinen ‚Perfekten Stab' denkt. Aber gut, ich schweife ab. Für das Holz und um den darauf liegenden Zauber auszuführen brauche ich ca. eine Woche, kannst Du dann irgendwie wieder hierher kommen, oder wie sollen wir das machen?"

„Hierher zu kommen ist schlecht, ich werde Dir am Besten Amun meinen Falken schicken, der ist ziemlich zuverlässig. Mit ihm kannst Du mir dann den Stab schicken".

„Gut so machen wir es. …Aber wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann hattest Du noch ein weiteres Problem, oder?"

„Ja, da wäre noch das Problem mit meinem ‚Perfekten Stab'. Was mache ich mit dem, immerhin möchte ich ihn schon gerne bei mir haben, aber so ein ungewöhnlicher Stab würde doch bestimmt auffallen. Hast Du da eine Idee, was ich machen könnte?"

„Ja, diesmal habe ich eine Idee, Deine Idee mit dem Übertragungszauber hat mich darauf gebracht. Ein Verschleierungszauber, der Deinen ‚Perfekten Stab' das Aussehen Deines ‚Legalen Stabes' geben würde. Allerdings würde dies auch einige Zeit dauern, da dieser Zauber permanent sein und die Länge und den magischen Strom Deines Kerns verändern muss, am Besten Du lässt ihn hier und ich schicke ihn nächste Woche mit Deinem ‚Erststab' mit!"

„Hm…, damit könnte ich Leben. Also gut machen wir es, hier ist mein Stab", sagte Harry und reichte Dirimir seinen Perfekten Stab, den er immer dabei hatte.

„Du solltest allerdings noch bedenken, dass bestimmte magische Gegenstände den Zauber aufheben oder durchschauen können, pass also immer auf, wo Du Deinen Perfekten Stab benutzt!"

„Das werde ich, Danke Dirimir".

Kurz darauf verließ Harry Dirimir, nicht ohne ihm das Versprechen zu geben ihm ab und zu, zu schreiben.

§§§§§§

Während Harry bei Dirimir seine Stabprobleme erörterte, trafen sich Malcom, Claudia und Alexander mit Griphook bei Gringotts.

„Ah, Mr. und Mrs. Carter und Mr. Malcom, nehmen sie doch Platz", empfing sie Griphook.

„Mr. Griphook, schön sie wieder zu sehen, wir sind hier wegen der Schutzamulette, Port- Ringe und einigen Fragen, wenn es ihre Zeit zulässt", antwortete Alexander.

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Carter! Am Besten wir fangen mit den Amuletten und Ringen an. Einen Augenblick" und damit verschwand Griphook aus seinem Büro.

§§§§§§

Keine zwei Minuten später tauchte er zur Überraschung der Carters mit Ragnok wieder in diesem auf.

„Mr. Ragnok, was verschafft uns das Vergnügen ihrer Anwesenheit?"

„Nun Mr. Carter, die Ringe müssen auf sie eingestellt werden und auch bei den Amuletten ist einiges zu bedenken".

„Die Ringe müssen eingestellt werden?", fragte Claudia etwas unruhig nach.

„Ja Mrs. Carter, aber keine Angst, es geht nur um die Schutzschirme die über ihrem Haus liegen und um den Zeitpunkt wann sie aktiviert werden sollten!"

„Wie genau habe ich das zu verstehen, ich meine mit den Schutzschirmen und dem Zeitpunkt?", harkte Alexander nach.

„Nun, die Schutzschirme die wir über ihr Haus gelegt haben sind auch gegen Portschlüssel gesichert. Wir müssen sie also so umwandeln, dass die Schirme nur genau diese Drei Portringe durchlassen und auch nur dann, wenn sie von ihnen getragen werden. Außerdem sollten wir eine automatische Aktivierung mit in den Ring integrieren, damit sie bei Gefahr dieses nicht manuell machen müssen. Ich würde empfehlen die Ringe so einzustellen, dass sie bei auftreffen eines Fluches sich automatisch aktivieren, sie also mit ihren Amuletten gekoppelt werden und sie sie auch noch zusätzlich durch ein Passwort manuell aktivieren können".

„Hm…, dass hört sich gut an, aber werden sie dadurch nicht sehr teuer?", meinte Alexander.

„Machen sie sich darum keine Gedanken, ihr Sohn Harry Potter, hat uns für ihre Sicherheit eine Art Generalvollmacht erteilt und ich sage nicht zuviel, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass der Betrag für die Amulette und die Ringe ihm noch nicht einmal auffallen wird, da er im Verhältnis zu seinem Vermögen doch sehr gering ist".

„Hmpf…, nun gut, aber ich muss es nicht mögen! Also wie viel kostet alles zusammen?"

„Die Amulette Kosten je 200.000 Galeonen und die Ringe mit allen Extras 50.000 Galeonen. Das macht dann zusammen 750.000 Galeonen!"

„750.000 Galeonen?", kam es aufgebracht von Claudia, „aber dass ist ja ein Vermögen!"

„Schatz, wir wussten das es teuer wird, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich auch nicht begeistert bin, Mal so eben fast 3 3/4 Millionen Pfund auszugeben!"

„WAS", meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal Malcom zu Wort. „Harry gibt so viel für uns aus?"

„Malcom, mäßige Deinen Ton! Und ja, er gibt so viel für uns aus und ich weis immer noch nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll oder nicht!", antwortete Alexander.

„Liebling, ich weis, dass es Dir schwer fällt das Geld von Harry anzunehmen, aber er meint es doch nur gut und ein wenig Sicherheit schadet bestimmt nicht", versuchte Claudia ihn zu beruhigen.

„Tu jetzt bloß nicht so, als ob Du dass so einfach akzeptierst! Ich weis, dass es notwendig ist, aber gefallen muss es mir trotzdem nicht!"

„Mr. Carter, ich kann ihren Standpunkt verstehen, doch sehen sie es so wie es ist. Sie brauchen als Harry Potters Vormünder Schutz und diesen versucht er ihnen mit diesen Amuletten und Ringen zu geben".

„Sie haben Recht Mr. Ragnok, doch dass bringt mich auf eine andere Frage, könnten sie die Amulette und Ringe testen? Ich meine ich vertraue ihnen Voll und Ganz, doch erst wenn wir sicher sind, dass keiner mehr in unseren Geist eindringen kann, kann uns Harry vollständig vertrauen und dies möchte ich gerne sehen".

„Verstehe! Wir könnten einen Leglimentikexperten engagieren, der ihre Schilde testet. Wobei ich vorschlagen würde es behutsam angehen zu lassen, also das er am Anfang nur leicht versucht, in ihren Geist einzudringen und das dann von Mal zu Mal steigert!"

„Ja, dass wäre uns Recht, könnten sie uns kontaktieren, wenn sie jemanden geeigneten gefunden haben?"

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Carter" und damit verabschiedeten sich Griphook und Ragnok von den Carters, da in der Zwischenzeit auch die Ringe den Bedürfnissen angepasst worden waren.

§§§§§§

Kurz nachdem sie Gringotts verlassen hatten trafen sie sich wieder mit Harry bei Florence, der sie dort schon erwartet hatte. Sie genehmigten sich alle noch einen Eisbecher und verließen daraufhin gut gelaunt die Winkelgasse und fuhren wieder nach Hause.

§§§§§§

Zu Hause angekommen setzten sie sich alle ins Wohnzimmer um den restlichen Tagesablauf und den Besuch bei Gringotts zu besprechen.

„So Harry, auch wenn es uns nicht leicht fiel, so haben wir doch die Amulette und Ringe gekauft" und damit zeigte Alexander Harry das Schutzamulett, das er um den Hals als Kette trug und den Ring, der an seinem rechten Zeigefinger steckte.

„Super", rief Harry aufgeregt und besah sich die Amulette und Ringe einmal genauer.

„Tja Harry, das sind sie. Ich habe übrigens noch eine Überraschung für Dich, wie mir Griphook in einer stillen Minute anvertraut hat, hast Du auch noch nach simplerer Amuletten gesucht, sehe ich das Richtig?"

„Ähm…, nun…, ja Dad! Aber…"

„Schon gut Harry, ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, dass sie für Deine Freunde sind, die mit nach Hogwarts fahren, oder?"

„Ja Dad", war alles was Harry verlegen sagen konnte.

„Nun gut, da ich ja weis, wie wichtig Dir Deine Freunde sind, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen Drei der simpleren Amulette zu bestellen, sie sollten noch heute geliefert werden"

„DAD", war alles was Harry sagen konnte, bevor er ihm um den Hals fiel.

„Harry, ich habe eine Bedingung, die ich an die Amulette knüpfe. Jede Ausgabe, die den Rahmen sprengt, wird zuerst mit mir und Mr. Griphook abgesprochen. Wir haben dafür drei spezielle Pergamentblöcke, einen für Dich und einen für mich und einen hat Mr. Griphook, die Deine ‚Anfragen' so möchte ich es Mal nennen, an mich" und dabei wedelte Alexander mit seinem Pergamentblock „und Mr. Griphook weiterleiten. Sollten wir einverstanden sein, kannst Du das zusätzliche Geld entnehmen. Ansonsten nicht, auch wenn Du den Betrag gespart hättest! Ich weis, dass das nicht leicht zu verstehen ist, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Du sonst Dein ganzes Geld sparen würdest um es auf einmal auszugeben. Ich möchte zwar, dass Du sparst, aber für Dich und nicht für andere und ich glaube mit dieser Bedingung ist das gewährleistet! Bist Du damit einverstanden?"

„Natürlich Dad! Alles was ich wollte war eurer und der Schutz meiner Freunde und der ist damit ganz gut gesichert", schniefte Harry, immer noch an Alexander geklammert, mühsam hervor.

„Gut, dann zu einem anderem Thema, was machen wir heute noch so alles, immerhin ist das Dein letzter Tag zu Hause, jedenfalls bis Weihnachten?"

„Hm? Eigentlich möchte ich nur irgendetwas machen, wobei ich mit euch zusammen bin, was ist egal".

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass wir uns einen herrlichen Nachmittag im Freibad genehmigen und heute Abend zusammen Essen gehen. Was haltet ihr davon?", schlug Claudia vor.

Da alle einverstanden waren, holten sie sich ihre Badesachen, während Claudia einen Picknickkorb zusammenstellte und machten sich dann auf den Weg ins nahe gelegene Freibad.

§§§§§§

Der nächste Tag begann für alle im Hause Carter ziemlich rührselig. Sie hatten nämlich beschlossen, dass sie Harrys Tarnung als Harold so lange wie Möglich aufrechterhalten wollten und wussten, dass eben dieser als Sohn der Carters bzw. in Begleitung von diesen nicht möglich war. So hatten sie wohl oder übel beschlossen, dass nur Alexander ihn zum Bahnhof begleitete.

„Harry hast Du alles? ...Hast Du auch nicht vergessen? …Oh Junge pass bloß gut auf Dich auf! …Und schreib uns oft!"

„Mum ist ja gut! …Ich habe alles und werde euch auch oft schreiben, versprochen" und damit versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung, in die Claudia ihn genommen hatte zu befreien.

„Schatz, gib Harry doch etwas Luft zum Atmen! Er ist doch nur für 3 ½ Monate fort, dann kommt er uns doch schon wieder besuchen", versuchte Alexander sie zu beruhigen, aber auch aus seiner Stimme hörte man Trauer heraus.

„Mum, Dad, ich werde schreiben versprochen und vielleicht gibt es ja noch die ein oder andere Möglichkeiten voneinander zu hören. Vielleicht am Wochenende, wer weis".

„Claudia, er hat Recht. Und nun, so leid es mir tut, müssen wir auch los, immerhin will Harry ja ganz bestimmt nicht zu spät kommen".

„Ja Dad" und damit umarmte er Alexander und noch einmal seine Stiefmutter. Zum Schluss stand nur noch Malcom an der Tür, der bis jetzt an diesem Morgen ziemlich ruhig gewesen war.

„Harry, ich werde Dich vermissen", brachte er unter Tränen hervor, „wenn Du mir nicht jeden Tag schreibst und mir alles über Deine Schule berichtest, komme ich eigenhändig vorbei, um Dich da wieder abzuholen! Hast Du verstanden?"

„Ja", war alles was Harry heraus brachte, bevor er Malcom um den Hals fiel. Kurz darauf löste er sich aber wieder von ihm und verlies das Haus.

„Wir sehen uns Weihnachten und ich schreibe so oft es geht, versprochen", rief er noch einmal vom Auto aus Claudia und Malcom zu, bevor Alexander ihn Richtung London fuhr.

§§§§§§

Am Bahnhof angekommen holte Harry einen Gepäckwagen, während Alexander den Koffer aus dem Wagen, auf welchen es sich auch Sarantu gleich bequem machte lud. Amun hatte Harry voraus geschickt und Anubis lag friedlich, wenn man das von einer Schlange sagen konnte, die gerade verkleinert worden war, im Koffer.

Als Harry mit dem Gepäckwagen zurückkam, verfrachtete Alexander noch schnell den Koffer auf diesem und verabschiedete sich dann ebenfalls von Harry, danach machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Gleis Neundreiviertel, während Alexander traurig zurück nach Hause fuhr.

§§§§§§

Bei der Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 blieb Harry einen Augenblick unsicher stehen, da er zwar von Lucius gesagt bekommen hatte, wie es funktioniert, aber auf eine eigentlich feste Mauer zuzulaufen, ihn nicht ganz beharkte. Sarantu, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm gelaufen war, lies sich davon allerdings nicht beirren, als wenn sie genau wüsste, wohin sie zu gehen hatte, ging sie weiter auf die Absperrung zu. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als ihm schnell hinterher zu laufen und stolperte so kurz nachdem Sarantu einfach hinter der Wand verschwunden war durch eben diese und befand sich auf Gleis Neundreiviertel.

„Wow!", war alles was er heraus bekam, als er die alte Dampflok auf dem Gleis stehen sah.

Kurz darauf hatte er sich wieder gefasst und ging zielstrebig auf eine Wagontür zu, um den Zug zu besteigen. Er hatte mit Hermine, Raul und Draco ausgemacht, dass sie sich in einen der letzten Wagons treffen sollten, damit er nicht andauernd von Schaulustigen angegafft werden musste.

Harry war trotz der langen Verabschiedung mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder ziemlich früh auf Gleis Neundreiviertel angekommen und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Zug, zu seinem Glück wie er fand, noch relativ leer war. Nur vereinzelt konnte er, schon hier und da, einen Schüler in ein Abteil sitzen sehen.

Als er den letzten Wagon und dort das letzte Abteil erreicht hatte, sah er in dieses hinein und konnte feststellen, dass es noch leer war. Schnell öffnete er dieses und setzte sich auf einen Platz von wo aus er das Gleis im Auge behalten konnte, er aber von außen nicht gut zu erkennen war.

§§§§§§

Allmählich wurde das Gleis voller. Immer mehr Eltern mit ihren Kinder fanden sich auf diesem ein und nach einer meist rührseligen Verabschiedung wie Harry fand, stiegen die Kinder in den Zug, während einige Eltern wieder gingen, andere anscheinend aber die Abfahrt des Zuges noch miterleben wollten.

§§§§§§

Um Viertel vor Elf, sah Harry dann aus seinem Abteilungsfenster, wie die Grangers, mit Eddy und Mr. Tremper, mit Vlad und Raul das Gleis betraten.

Harry musste belustigt feststellen, dass die zwei Verabschiedungsarten unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Während Mr. Tremper und Vlad, Raul nur einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter gaben und danach auch gleich anfingen ihn zu necken, wurde Hermine gar nicht mehr aus einer doch ziemlich feuchten Umarmung ihrer Mutter entlassen und nachdem sich Jane endlich dazu durchringen konnte, lies sich Karl dies ebenfalls nicht nehmen. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung umarmte danach auch noch Eddy Hermine und Harry musste sich schon sehr vertun, aber er meinte ein zwei Tränen in Eddys Augen entdecken zu können.

Erst fünf Minuten vor Elf, konnten sich die Grangers voneinander losreißen und Raul und Hermine konnten in den Zug steigen.

Wie vorher ja schon abgesprochen suchten Hermine und Raul dann auch gleich im letzten Wagon nach Harry und fanden ihn somit relativ schnell.

„He Harry", begrüßte ihn Raul, während Hermine wie es nun einmal ihre Art war gleich auf ihn zustürmte.

„Hi Raul, hi Hermine", grüßte Harry leicht rot im Gesicht zurück, als sich Hermine von ihm gelöst hatte.

„Äh…, hallo Harry…, wartest Du schon lange?"

„Nein Hermine, vielleicht zehn fünfzehn Minuten. Mein Vater meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich etwas früher hier ankäme, um den Trubel um meine Person aus dem Weg zu gehen".

„Das kann ich verstehen! …Oh Harry, freust Du Dich auch so auf Hogwarts wie ich? Was wir da alles lernen werden… oh ich bin so aufgeregt".

„Ich auch Hermine", gab Harry ihr amüsiert Recht.

„Ist Draco eigentlich noch nicht da?", mischte sich nun wieder Raul ein.

„Nein, aber Du kennst ihn ja, es ist erst drei Minuten vor elf und er liebt doch einfach einen großen Auftritt! Er wird bestimmt gleich kommen!"

Und als hätte Draco Harry Recht geben wollen, betrat er just in diesen Moment mit seinen Eltern das Gleis. Sofort waren alle Augen auf die Drei Neuankömmlinge gerichtet, wie sie so majestätisch durch das Gleis gingen. Sie gingen noch einige Schritte, um dann in der Mitte des Gleises zum stehen zu kommen. Lucius und Narzissa verabschiedeten sich von Draco mit einer leichten Umarmung, wenn man dies denn so nennen konnte, drehten sich dann gekonnt um und verließen genauso wie sie gekommen waren, also majestätischen Schrittes wieder das Gleis. Draco währenddessen stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes zum Zug und stieg in diesen ein.

„Man, was für ein Auftritt! Bühnenreif würde ich meinen", sagte Raul tief beeindruckt.

„Sag Mal Harry", flüsterte er dann leise, „sollen wir jetzt wirklich so tun, als ob wir Draco nicht kennen? Ich habe das immer noch nicht ganz verstanden".

„Ja, wir sollen so tun, als ob wir ihn nicht kennen. Wie ich ihn allerdings einschätze wird er

aus unserem erneuten Kennen lernen eine Riesen Show machen", antwortete Harry.

„Aber warum, ok seine Zaubererfreunde wissen nichts von uns, aber das kann doch nicht alles sein?"

„Nein Raul, dass ist nur ein kleiner Punkt weswegen ich ihn am Besten nicht kennen sollte. Der andere ist, dass ich der ‚Junge der lebt' bin und Dracos Vater inoffiziell zur Gegenseite gehörte. Es wäre also nicht gut, wenn man heraus bekäme, dass ich Lucius schon kenne und das würde man, wenn man wüsste, dass ich mit Draco schon ein Jahr befreundet bin!"

„Na gut, auch wenn es mir nicht schmeckt. Aber zugegeben, auch ich bin gespannt, wie er sich uns vorstellt".

Genau in dem Moment wo Raul den Satz beendet hatte, setzte sich die Dampflok in Bewegung.

§§§§§§

Eine Stunde war der Zug nun schon unterwegs und zu Harrys Leidwesen, hatte es sich wie ein Lauffeuer herum gesprochen, dass Harry Potter mit im Zug sitzen sollte und dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kam.

Immer wieder ging die Tür auf und Schüler schauten in ihr Abteil. Zu Harrys Glück, hatte bis jetzt noch niemand den Mut gehabt die Drei zu fragen, ob einer von ihnen Harry Potter wäre und so blieb es zurzeit beim schauen.

„Oh man, dass nervt", stöhnte Harry auf, als der mittlerweile vierzehnte Schüler neugierig in ihr Abteil geschaut hatte.

„Du hast ja Recht, aber Du musst auch zugeben, dass Du selber immer ein wenig neugierig in Richtung Tür linst, wenn jemand hier herein schaut", meinte nun Hermine.

„Stimmt schon, aber doch nur, weil ich auf Dracos Auftritt gespannt bin!"

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, ging schon wieder die Abteilungstür auf und ein rothaariger Junge, den Harry als Ron Weasley identifizierte, guckte in das Abteil.

„Hier scheint er auch nicht zu sein! Muss wohl eine Fehlinformation gewesen sein", rief er den Gang hinunter, „ich bleibe aber trotzdem hier, noch einmal durchlaufe ich nicht den ganzen Zug mit meinem Koffer" und an Harry und Co gerichtet, „ihr habt doch nichts dagegen" und dabei wuchtete er auch schon seinen Koffer ins Gepäcknetz und pflanzte sich dann auf den Platz neben Raul.

„Ich bin übrigens Ron Weasley, mein Bruder Percy ist Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindore in Hogwarts, wie auch schon meine Beiden anderen älteren Brüder, die Hogwarts allerdings schon verlassen haben! Ich selber werde bestimmt Schulsprecher und Kapitän der Quidditschmanschaft, es liegt uns Weasleys einfach im Blut!"

„Soviel ich weis, hat das nichts mit dem Blut zu tun, sondern mit den Noten! Und beim Quidditsch soviel ich weis mit dem Können", bemerkte Hermine besserwisserisch.

„Und wer bist Du, wenn ich fragen darf?", kam es herablassend von Ron. „Ich würde auf ein Kind von Muggeln tippen, richtig?"

„Ja ich bin eine Hexe die Muggel als Eltern hat, aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Eigentlich nichts, außer dass Du deswegen keine Ahnung von Hogwarts haben kannst, also misch Dich nicht in Angelegenheiten, von denen Du nichts verstehst!"

„Hermine, las es gut sein, wir werden ja sehen, ob er das Zeug für die Beiden Posten hat".

„Natürlich habe ich das! Wer bist Du überhaupt, doch bestimmt auch ein Muggelkind! In was für ein Abteil habe ich mich da bloß gesetzt!"

„Ich bin kein Muggelkind, wie Du es so schön ausdrückst. Aber bevor ich auch meine Umgangsformen vernachlässige, dass ist Raul Dalbello, dass Hermine Granger und ich bin Harry James Potter".

Bum das saß, sämtliche Farbe war aus Rons Gesicht verschwunden. Doch bevor er antworten konnte ging die Abteilungstür wieder auf und Draco stand mit zwei dicken Jungs und einen zugegebenermaßen hübschen jungen Mädchen vor der Tür.

„Bist Du Harry Potter?", fragte er arrogant in Harrys Richtung.

„Ja der bin ich! Endlich Mal ein Schüler der den Mumm hat mich das zu fragen und nicht nur zu glotzen! Und Du bist?"

„Draco Lucius Malfoy! Und das sind Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle".

„Verschwinde Malfoy! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", kam es angewidert von Ron.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wüsste ich nicht was Dich das angeht! Du bist ein Weasley stimmts!?"

„Und was geht Dich das an! Hau ab mit Slytherins will ich nichts zu tun haben!"

„Und wer sagt Dir, dass wir Drei nicht auch nach Slytherin kommen?", mischte sich nun wieder Harry ein.

„Aber Harry, Du bist doch ‚Der Junge der lebt', natürlich kommst Du nach Gryffindore".

„Ich glaube das entscheidest nicht Du! Man wird sehen wohin ich komme und das schließt auch Slytherin nicht aus".

„Der Kleine gefällt mir", kam es nun amüsiert von Blaise.

„Hmpf… Klein?", schnaubte Harry beleidigt.

„Ach komm, hab Dich nicht so, es war nett gemeint! Können wir uns vielleicht setzten? Im stehen redet es sich so schlecht".

„Klar", kam es sofort von Raul.

„Sag Mal spinnst Du, das sind Slytherins! Ich sitze doch nicht in einem Abteil mit so einem Abschaum! Harry, vertrau mir, das sind falsche Schlangen, gib Dich nicht mit ihnen ab".

„Nun halt Mal die Luft an Ron. Du kennst sie doch gar nicht. Lerne sie erst einmal kennen und dann entscheide was für Menschen das sind", mischte sich jetzt wieder Hermine ein.

„Hermine hat Recht. Also ihr Vier, setzt euch, wenn wir ein wenig zusammenrücken geht es bestimmt".

Und so setzten sich zu Rons Verdruss die Vier angeblichen Slytherins mit in ihr Abteil.

§§§§§§

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ziemlich ereignislos. Während sich Ron schmollend in eine Ecke des Abteils zurück zog und nur gelegentlich versuchte Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, quatschten die anderen über Belangloses Zeug. Was Harry allerdings gefiel, war, dass sie ihn behandelten wie jeden anderen auch und nicht wie eine Berühmtheit.

§§§§§§

Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Kaum waren sie aus dem Zug ausgestiegen, hörten sie auch schon eine laute Stimme, die die neuen Erstklässler zu sich rief. Harry erkannte, dass es sich bei der Person um Hagrid handelte und winkte ihm schon von weitem zu.

„Harry, schön Dich zu sehen, ihr müsst in die Boote dort steigen, sie fahren euch dann nach Hogwarts". Als Hagrid das sagte, waren sofort alle Augen auf Harry gerichtet und es war Mucksmäuschen still. Kurz darauf wurde diese Stille aber durch lautes Geschnatter unterbrochen.

„Das ist Harry Potter!" „Oh man Harry Potter in Hogwarts" usw., konnte Harry hören.

Genervt stieg er deswegen ins erstbeste Boot, in welches ihm sofort Ron folgte und sich provokativ neben ihn setzte. Auch Hermine und Raul bestiegen noch dieses Boot, während Draco und Co in ein anderes stiegen.

§§§§§§

„Wow", war alles was Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sagen konnte, als er Hogwarts vom Boot aus zum ersten Mal in voller Pracht sah.

„Ja das ist Hogwarts mein Freund, traumhaft nicht war. Hier lebt der größte Lichtzauberer der Welt, Albus Dumbledore", sülzte Ron neben Harry und legte ihm dabei einen Arm um die Schulter.

/Ok allmählich geht dieser Kerl mir auf den Geist. Aber halt, ich habe ja wegen Charly entschieden ihm noch eine zweite Chance zu geben, obwohl, so wie er sich gerade benimmt, so nervtötend, hat er sie auch bald verspielt/.

„Ja, ja, schon gut" und damit schüttelte Harry Rons Arm wieder ab.

Zu Harry Glück, erreichten sie kurz darauf die unterirdische Grotte, von wo aus sie über eine Treppe ins Herzen Hogwarts gelangen konnten. An der Treppe wartete schon eine ältere kokette Frau, die die Schüler begrüßte.

„Hallo, ich bin Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin des Hauses Gryffindore. Ihr werdet jetzt gleich gesittet in die große Halle marschieren und dort rechts an der Seite stehen bleiben. Ich werde dann nacheinander jeden aufrufen und jeder wird dann den sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, der euch in eurer neues Häuser einteilt. Die Häuser gelten für eure gesamte Schulzeit. Ihr werdet für sie im Schuljahr Hauspunkte erzielen und verlieren. Welches Haus am Ende des Jahres die meisten Punkte hat, gewinnt den Hauspokal. Es gibt 4 Häuser hier in Hogwarts, Rawenclaw, Huffelpuff, Gryffindore und Slytherin" Und nun folgt mir bitte in die große Halle!"

§§§§§§

In der großen Halle, wurde der Einmarsch der Erstklässler schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Als dann die Tür aufging und Minerva McGonagall die Erstklässler herein brachte wurde es zwar ruhiger, aber überall konnte man Gemurmel vernehmen wer denn wahrscheinlich in welches Haus käme. Die Schüler stellten sich rechts an der Hallenwand entlang auf und warteten, dass sie aufgerufen wurden, doch zuvor sang der Hut noch sein obligatorisches Lied. (A/N: Es ist dasselbe wie im Buch, also habe ich es nicht übernommen. Vielleicht werde ich mir in den nächsten Jahren etwas ausdenken).

Nachdem er es beendet hatte, ging Minerva McGonagall vor den Lehrertisch und lass von einem Pergament die Namen der Erstklässler vor. Mit jedem Namen der vorgelesen wurde, wurden Harry und Co unruhiger, obwohl sie kaum mitbekamen wohin der Hut ihre Vorgänger steckte. Erst beim Namen:

„Dalballo, Raul", wurden sie hellhörig.

Raul ging provokativ lässig nach vorne, obwohl er sich innerlich ganz und gar nicht so fühlte und setzte den Hut auf.

/Was haben wir denn da! Einen vom Dalballo-Clan, ich dachte der wäre ausgestorben, aber nah gut, da fällt die Wahl nicht schwer/.

„………."

Gelinde gesagt war Raul geschockt. /Ich gehöre einen Clan an, den der Hut anscheinend kennt. Ich muss das unbedingt mit den anderen besprechen/ und damit setzte er sich zu seinen neuen Klassenkameraden.

Kurz darauf wurde der nächste interessante Name für die vier Freunde aufgerufen:

„Granger, Hermine".

Hermine ging ängstlich nach vorne und setzte den Hut auf.

/Oh, was haben wir den da, eine Hexe die schon einiges über Zauberei weis. Sehr wissbegierig wie mir scheint, mit einem Hang Regeln zu brechen, auch wenn sie dies meistens nur wegen ihrer Freunde macht. Ich weis schon wohin ich Dich stecke/.

„Rawenclaw" und Hermine machte sich nachdenklich in Richtung ihres Tisches auf.

Kurz darauf wurde der dritte interessante Name aufgerufen:

„Malfoy, Draco Lucius"

Draco ging mit erhobenem Kopf nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Slytherin", ertönte es sofort in der Halle und Draco ging grinsend an seinen Tisch, wo er jubelnd empfangen wurde.

Einige weitere Namen wurden aufgerufen und dann kam der Name, der alle in der Halle zur vollständigen Ruhe brachte:

„Potter, Harry James".

Harry ging etwas zögerlich nach vorne, ihm waren die Blicke, die er auf sich spürte, unangenehm und setzte sich auf den Hocker, dann wurde ihm von McGonagall der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt.

/Oh, Harry Potter ich heiße Dich in Hogwarts willkommen. Nun wohin schicken wir Dich denn? Du hast viel Macht in Dir, auch Gerissenheit kann man Dir bescheinigen. Salazar würde sich wahrlich geehrt fühlen Dich in seinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Aber auch ein enormes Wissen steckt in Dir und der Wunsch dies zu vermehren, was Rowana an Dir schätzen würde. Auch sehe ich großen Mut in Dir, Godric würde Dich also ebenfalls begrüßen. Aber auch nach Hufflepuff würdest Du passen, Deine Freunde sind Dir wichtig und Deine Hilfsbereitschaft scheint schier grenzenlos zu sein! Wo stecke ich Dich also hin, Du würdest in jedes Haus gut passen? ...Hm ich habe es, ich schicke Dich nach…./

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es Mal wieder, ich hoffe ihr hatte Spaß beim lesen!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Ein Satz dazu, warum ich Raul noch keinem Haus zugeordnet habe. So ist mein Cliff ein Cliff, ansonsten könnte jeder das Haus von Harry erraten. Begründung: Raul-Gryff, Harry-Huffle! Raul-Sly, Harry-Claw! Raul-Claw, Harry-Sly! Also entweder kommt in jedes Haus einer oder aber in je einem Haus zwei! Aber vielleicht schafft ihr es ja auch mir eine andere Möglichkeit zu zeigen!

Warum ich es nicht am Sonntag geschafft habe: Zurzeit wird jedes Kapitel komplizierter, da ich unzählige Dinge zu bedenken habe! Ich gehe jetzt schon davon aus was vergessen zu haben. Was ist z.B. mit Toms-Waisenhaus-Geheimnissen? Ok ein Flashback würde das noch retten, aber es gibt auch andere Beispiele. Vielleicht bringe deswegen zwischendrin Mal eine Zusammenfassung, entweder auf meiner Profile-Seite, oder als Zwischenkapitel!

Harry hat jetzt sozusagen 3 Zauberstäbe! Schon wieder die Zahl 3! Irgendetwas muss ich damit noch machen! Drei Freunde, 3 Zimmerkameraden im Waisenhaus, 3 Haustiere, 3 Animagusgestalten!

Bei der Person, also Ron, haben die meisten Richtig gelegen, es war wohl wirklich ein zu einfaches Cliff!

Zu einer Frage die ab und zu gestellt wurde, ich habe vor die Storyline beizubehalten. Ob ich es aber schaffe, bleibt abzuwarten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hermine Potter: Ich bin mir selber nicht mehr so sicher, hat sich aber sowieso nichts mehr geändert. Hermine hat das Rennen gemacht.

An Zauberscherze: Einen Zoo noch nicht ganz, aber anscheinend habe ich es wirklich mit der 3!

An schlangengift: Danke für die Info mit Ollivender! Die Storyline werde ich beibehalten und Sirius kam bis dato noch nicht vor.

An Chriiis: Wow, ziemlich gut aufgepasst! Nur die Reihenfolge ist falsch und das demnach Dritte Tier, habe ich nur beiläufig erwähnt.

An Tybman: Der Umrechnungsfaktor ist 5! Wobei das nur für Galeonen in Pfund gilt! Also 5 Pfund, 17 Sickel oder 493 Knut sind 1 Galeone.

An Bergorilla: Hurra wir sind in Hogwarts! Von den Squibs wirst Du ab und zu immer Mal wieder etwas hören, ab dem dritten Jahr vielleicht sogar wieder öfters!

An michi-sky: Fast Richtig, aber auch nur fast. Ich meine die Animagusgestalt. Was Lucius angeht, so sehe ich ihn grau. Sein Vorteil, seine Seite, also wer stärker ist, bei dem ist er und zurzeit gibt es da eben nur Harry!

An Savertin: Das ist schon ärgerlich, aber ich werde demnächst ab und zu in den vorderen Kapiteln ein wenig ändern. Fehler ausmerzen! Vielleicht solltest Du also immer ein Kapitel nach dem anderen übersetzen und online stellen. Aber das ist ganz Dir überlassen, ist nur ein Vorschlag.

An Godric Potter: Beim Haus musst Du Dich wohl noch ein Kapitel gedulden! (Hehehe)

An wsnmaster: Danke! Allerdings muss ich doch zugeben, dass ich ab und zu übertreibe und ich glaube das meinen die anderen nur. Hoffe ich zumindest.

An Snape126: Sie hat es noch gemerkt! Ginny wird erst im nächsten Schuljahr auftauchen, sorry. PS: Nachdem ich dieses Kapitel online stelle, was also gerade geschehen ist, werde ich mir endlich Dein letztes Kapitel durchlesen, sorry deswegen noch mal!

An Alex Black5: Ja so ähnlich habe ich mir das auch schon gedacht, schon allein wegen der Kammer des Schreckens.

An DKub: Hagrid will ich weiter einbringen, also könnte Deine Idee durchaus passieren.

An Quarks: Ollivender ist für mich ein normaler Händler in der Winkelgasse der zwar hervorragende Stäbe verkauft, aber keine Maßgeschneiderten, halt Ware für Schüler! Allerdings schließt das ja nicht aus, dass er andere, also Bessere herstellen kann, wer weis. Der Almanach werde ich bestimmt wieder schnell in den Handlungsverlauf einbauen, aber zurzeit hatte ich zuviel andere kleine Sachen zu bedenken. Ja, wie ich genau alle Drei Stäbe für Harry einbringe, ist mir auch noch ein Rätsel. Wahrscheinlich trägt er immer nur zwei. In den Schulstunden den Leeren und den von Ollivender und bei seinen Treffen mit seinen Freunden den Leeren und seinen Perfekten!

An natsucat, fabi 89, Shino, Dax, Wild Terminator, 12Michi12, adventchildren, Blockbster, blut, HarryHermineFan, liSa und alle die ich vergessen habe: Danke für eure tollen reviews. Ich weis, dass schreibe ich jedes Mal, aber es ist ernst gemeint. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt wirklich wieder. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn ich jetzt schon weis, wie ihr mein Cliff fandet! (Grins)

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

euer,

chaine

PS: Vergesst die reviews nicht!


	35. Gespräche und Snape

Hi,

zuerst einmal, muss ich ein Anliegen in eigener Sache vorbringen. Ich bräuchte dringend einen neuen Beta-Leser/-in, da meine augenblickliche Beta-Leserin, schulisch etwas abgelenkt ist. Ich hoffe es wird sich mindestens eine Person melden, da ich finde, dass die letzten Kapitel doch sehr unter dem nicht beta-lesen gelitten haben. Ich meine grammatikalisch, wie auch ab und zu inhaltlich. Wenn jemand Lust und Muse hat, soll er oder sie es mir bei der nächsten review mitteilen, oder mir eine Mail schicken. Danke schon Mal im Voraus!

PS: Wenn meine normale Beta-Leserin wieder Zeit hat, wird sie natürlich wieder diesen Job übernehmen, allerdings kann der andere Beta-Leser/-in gerne auch weitermachen. Wie heißt es so schön, 4 Augen sehen mehr als 2!

So nun geht es aber mit dem Kapitel 35 los:

**35. Gespräche und Snape**

„HUFFLEPUFF", schrie der Hut laut in die Große Halle.

Es war daraufhin Mucksmäuschen still in der Halle, jeder sah ungläubig zum sprechenden Hut und Harry, der in aller Seelenruhe diesem vom Kopf nahm und sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Haustisch machte.

Dieser erwachte daraufhin endlich aus seiner Starre und fing lautstark an zu klatschen, zu toben und immer wieder ‚Harry Potter' zu schreien!

Während die restliche Halle weiter geschockt war und ungläubig auf ihren Helden schaute, stahl sich ein kleines Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Direktors.

/Na gut, ich hatte auf Gryffindore gehofft, doch Hufflepuff ist auch nicht schlecht. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich schon Bedenken hatte, dass er nach Slytherin kommt. In Hufflepuff habe ich ihn fast genauso unter Kontrolle wie in Gryffindore, vielleicht sogar noch besser, immerhin gilt das Haus nicht umsonst als das Schlechteste! Daraus kann ich doch bestimmt einiges an Profit schlagen/.

Harry hing dagegen ebenfalls in seinen Gedanken, als er sich zu seinem neuen Haustisch aufmachte.

/Warum passe ich angeblich so gut zu Hufflepuff und wieso bin ich nicht bei Hermine, Raul oder Draco gelandet? Na ja, was soll's, vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht schlecht, so sind wir immerhin in jedem Haus vertreten! Das kann ja auch was Gutes sein/.

Am Haustisch wurde Harry stürmisch von allen begrüßt. Er hatte sich neben ein hübsches Mädchen gesetzt, dass ebenfalls gerade eingeteilt wurden war.

„Hallo, ich bin Susan, Susan Bones. Bist DU wirklich DER Harry Potter? Der, der ‚Du-weist-schon-wen besiegt hat?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ja und nein. …Ja ich bin Harry Potter, aber ich fühle mich als nichts Besonderes. Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal daran erinnern!"

„Aber Du hast ihn besiegt?!"

„Ich habe als Baby den Todesfluch von Voldemort…", dieser Anfang von Harrys Antwort hatte ein Aufkreischen am Hufflepuff zur Folge, „…oh man, es ist doch nur ein Name, nun habt euch nicht so!", antwortete Harry auf ihr Gekreische aufgebracht. „Also, ich habe doch nur Voldemorts Fluch überlebt, mehr nicht!"

„Du kannst doch nicht seinen Namen nennen!", rief ein älterer Hufflepuff aufgebracht.

„Und warum nicht? Bin ich jetzt etwa Tod? …Nein! Also, warum soll ich nicht seinen Namen sagen?"

„Aber er ist der Unsagbare!"

„Oh Merlin, nun reicht es aber! Ihr könnt mir nicht verbieten seinen Namen zu nennen und somit werde ich nicht aufhören ihn Voldemort zu nennen! Entweder ihr kommt damit klar, oder ich muss mir Ohrenschützer besorgen, denn eurer Gekreische geht mir jetzt schon auf den Keks", antwortete Harry, als die Hufflepuffs schon wieder anfingen zu schreien.

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte auf einmal jemand hinter Harry.

„Nichts Madam Sprout", antwortete der ältere Junge sofort.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Mr. Diggory", meinte daraufhin Madam Sprout und an Harry gewannt, „Mr. Potter, können sie mir sagen, was vorgefallen ist?"

„Madam Sprout, ich habe Voldemort…", auch Madam Sprout musste kurz aufschreien, „oh man das nervt, …also ich habe Ihn doch bloß beim Namen genannt und ich werde bestimmt nicht damit aufhören".

„Mr. Potter, es ehrt sie, dass sie ‚den-wessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf' beim Namen nennen, aber die meisten Schüler sind mit dem Wissen aufgewachsen, dass man dies nicht darf und reagieren deswegen ziemlich aufgebracht, wenn jemand seinen Namen nennt. Vielleicht können sie ja versuchen den Namen nicht allzu häufig zu gebrauchen?"

„Madam Sprout, ich werde ganz gewiss nicht damit aufhören Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen! Aber wenn mich keiner von meinem Haustisch, auf meine ach so tolle Berühmtheit anspricht…", das letzte sprach Harry mit soviel Sarkasmus aus, dass jeder am Tisch inklusive Madam Sprout wusste, was er davon hielt, „dann muss ich seinen Namen wohl nicht mehr aussprechen, da ich dies ja meistens nur in diesen Zusammenhang tun muss!"

Madam Sprout, die sofort erkannte, was Harry damit meinte, musste sich eingestehen, dass er damit Recht hatte und so kam ihre Antwort für alle am Hufflepufftisch doch ziemlich überraschend.

„Gut Mr. Potter, dass kann ich verstehen. Also bleiben Deinen Mitschülern nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder sie hören auf, Dich nach Deiner Geschichte auszufragen, oder sie lernen mit dem Namen zu Leben. Einen schönen Tag noch Mr. Potter" und damit verlies Madam Sprout wieder den Tisch, geschockt schauende Hufflepuffschüler zurück lassend.

§§§§§§

Harry hatte währenddessen immer Mal wieder zu den anderen Tischen hinüber geschaut. Er hatte natürlich nach seinen Freunden Ausschau gehalten und nach kurzer Zeit sie auch entdeckt. Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte er dabei die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen erkennen. Auf Rauls Gesicht, sah er Freude, aber auch Nervosität, die sich Harry zurzeit nicht erklären konnte.

Auf Dracos Gesicht konnte er nur Unglaube erkennen und Harry konnte sich schon denken worüber. In all ihren Gesprächen war Draco auch nicht im Entferntesten davon ausgegangen, dass er Harry nach Hufflepuff kommen würde.

Und zum Schluss war da noch Hermines Gesicht, Harry meinte darin Wut zu erkennen, doch weswegen sollte sie wütend sein, er konnte sich beim Besten Willen keinen Reim daraus machen.

Zu seinem Glück wusste er, dass sich seine Fragen aber bald aufklären würden. Sie hatten nämlich zuvor verabredet, dass sie sich alle nach dem Essen zur nächsten vollen Stunden, vorausgesetzt es waren bis dahin noch mindestens 20 Minuten, in der Eulerei treffen wollten, um die nächsten Tage und Wochen zu besprechen. Da es jetzt, gegen Ende des Essens, 19:45 Uhr war, würde ihr Treffen um 21 Uhr stattfinden und bis dahin musste und konnte er sich noch gedulden.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf war das Essen beendet und die Vertrauensschüer brachten die Erstklässler zu ihren Unterkünften. Harry wurde dabei durch unzählige Gänge geführt und kam schlussendlich vor einem einfachen Wandteppich zum stehen.

„Hinter diesem Wandteppich ist unser Raum, allerdings nur dann, wenn man unser Passwort weis, ansonsten ist dahinter ein Gang, der Richtung Bibliothek führt. Ich werde es einmal vorführen" und damit schlug der eine Vertrauensschüler ohne ein Passwort zu sagen den Wandteppich zur Seite, dahinter befand sich ein weiterer Gang. Er lies den Teppich wieder zurückfallen und sagte dann das Passwort, „Ascarrensum" und schlug dabei wieder den Teppich zur Seite, doch nun war dahinter ein wunderschön eingerichteter Aufenthaltsraum.

„Dies ist unser Aufenthaltsraum! Sollte ihr euch einmal beobachtet fühlen, so geht durch den Teppich, ohne Passwort Richtung Bibliothek. So wird jeder nur denken ihr hättet einen der unzähligen Geheimgänge in diesem Schloss gefunden und sich nicht weiter darum kümmern. Da der ‚Geheimgang' sehr abseits liegt, wird dieser ihn allerdings kaum benutzen und so ist unser Raum ziemlich sicher! So nun geht aber in unseren Raum, auch wenn alle anderen auch gerade ihre Räume kennen lernen, so kann man doch nie sicher sein, dass nicht doch jemand uns verfolgt. Also rein in den Raum, den Rest besprechen wir drinnen".

§§§§§§

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs angekommen, führten die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler erst einmal in ihre Räume, wobei die Vertrauensschülerin die Mädchen in ihre und der Vertrauensschüler die Junge in dessen Räume brachte.

„Hier sind eure Räume, es schlafen immer zwei Jungs in einem Zimmer", fing der Vertrauensschüler, der Steve Danone hieß an. „Da ihr sieben neue Jungs seid, kriegt einer ein Einzelzimmer. Wie ich sehe ist die Wahl auf Harry Potter gefallen. Ihr alle könnt eure Zimmer Passwort schützen, dann können nur noch die Vertrauensschüler und die Professoren außer euch hinein. Wir sehen uns morgen früh um 7:45 Uhr wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, um gemeinsam zum Frühstück zu gehen. Danach bringt euch einer von uns Vertrauensschülern zu euren Klassen. Das werden wir so die ersten zwei Wochen machen, danach müsst ihr euch selber zu Recht finden. Die Ausgangssperre ist übrigens immer um 22 Uhr, seit bis dahin also immer wieder hier. Einen schönen Abend noch".

Harry ging nachdem sich Steve verabschiedet hatte in sein Zimmer. Seine Sachen, also sein Koffer, stand schon vor dem Bett. Harry öffnete den Koffer und holte als erstes Anubis aus diesem und vergrößerte ihn wieder.

Anubis, entschuldige, dass ich Dich verkleinern musste, ich hoffe Du bist mir nicht allzu böse

Ssschon klar, der Herr hatte Mal wieder Lussst etwasss an mir aussszuprobieren und ich sssoll danach nicht beleidigt sssein! Aber wie der Herr befiehlt, ich werde Dir nicht mehr bössse sssein antwortete Anubis schnippisch.

Anubis, komm schon. Wie sollte ich Dich denn sonst nach Hogwarts bekommen und ohne Deinen Rat wäre ich doch aufgeschmissen

Ssso gesssehen, hassst Du natürlich Recht. Alssso na gut, dann will ich Mal nicht ssso sssein und damit wollte sich Anubis vor Harrys Bett bequem machen.

Äh Anubis? Könntest Du mir vielleicht noch einen Gefallen tun?

Ssschon jetzt brauchssst Du meine Hilfe? Alssso gut, wasss kann ich für Dich tun?

Könntest Du Dich für mich ein wenig im Schloss umsehen, aber so, dass Du nicht gesehen wirst. Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun, da ich so schnell wie möglich ein gutes Versteck finden muss, wo ich mich mit meinen Freunden treffen kann. Verstehst Du das?

Natürlich verssstehe ich dasss! Ich bin immerhin ein Taipan! Aber wie sssoll ich bitte ssschön in diesssem Ssschlossssss herumssschlängeln, ohne dasss ich gesssehen werde?

Nun ja, ich hatte vor Dich zu verzaubern. Ich habe einen Spruch gefunden, der eine Person, oder ein Wesen, zwar nicht unsichtbar macht, aber diese als etwas völlig unwichtiges erscheinen lässt, das man sofort wieder vergisst, so wärst Du ziemlich sicher

Ssschon wieder ein Zauber?! Aber na gut, wasss tue ich nicht allesss für Dich. Alssso fang ssschon an zischelte Anubis, aber man konnte genau raushören, dass er davon fasziniert war, endlich wieder frei herum zu schlängeln.

Schön! Präge Dir aber bitte die Gänge und Räume so gut es geht ein und berichte mir dann davon und nun los und damit verzauberte Harry Anubis.

§§§§§§

Gegen zehn vor Neun, verlies Harry mit Zwei Briefen bewaffnet sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Den Weg hatte er sich zuvor von Steve erklären lassen.

Als er die Stiegen zur Eulerei herauf stieg, konnte er schon die Stimmen von Draco, Hermine und Raul hören. Schnell öffnete er die Tür und glitt vorsichtig in die Eulerei.

„He ihr Drei, wartet ihr schon lange? Aber lasst uns lieber weiter nach hinten gehen, ich konnte euch schon von Weiten hören und wir wollen doch nicht gleich am ersten Tag auffliegen".

„Potter hat Recht!" antwortete Draco nur arrogant wie eh und je und damit begaben sie sich in den hinteren Teil der Eulerei.

„Nun aber raus mit der Sprache Potter, wie kommst Du nach Hufflepuff? Ich habe vor Schreck, als ich das hörte, fast mein Essen verschluckt".

„Nun, dass weis ich auch nicht so genau. Der sprechende Hut meinte nur, dass ich in alle Häuser passen würde. Als ich daraufhin dachte, dass es mir egal sei, Hauptsache ich bin bei meinen Freunden, war ihm alles klar und er schickte mich in das einzige Haus, in welches keiner meiner Freunde gekommen war".

„Oh Potter, wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?! Weist Du denn gar nichts über Hogwarts? Jedes Haus steht für bestimmte Fähigkeiten bzw. Eigenschaften, die ein Mensch hat. Aber eine Eigenschaft sticht dabei immer hervor! Für Ravenclaw ist das die Wissbegierde! Für Gryffindore der Mut, für Slytherin die Raffinesse und für Hufflepuff die Freundschaft. Und genau die scheint Dir ja am wichtigsten zu sein! Also konnte Dich der Filzlappen ja nur nach Hufflepuff schicken".

„OH! Ok, da habe ich wohl etwas Mist gebaut, obwohl wir daraus bestimmt auch unseren Nutzen ziehen können. Immerhin haben wir jetzt in jedem Haus einen von uns".

„Du meinst um neue Freunde zu finden?", mischte sich nun Raul ein.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art meinte ich".

„Und Du hast ja auch sofort damit angefangen! Wie gefällt Dir denn Deine neue Freundin? Ihr schient euch ja hervorragend verstanden zu haben", sprach nun Hermine ziemlich herablassend und Harry meinte so etwas wie Verletztheit aus ihrer Stimme gehört zu haben.

„Ach Du meinst Susan. Ja sie scheint ziemlich nett zu sein, warum fragst Du?"

„Hmpf… nur so!"

„Was mir dabei einfällt…", sagte nun Raul, der versuchte zu retten was zu retten war, „ich habe da noch ein zwei Fragen an euch. Zum einen wo wollen wir uns nun treffen? Immerhin können wir uns nicht jeden Tag zufällig hier oben treffen, oder?"

„Du hast Recht, deswegen habe ich auch schon Anubis los geschickt", meinte Harry geistesabwesend.

„DU hast was?", rief Draco aufgebracht. „Heißt das etwa, das Du doch mit Deiner Schlange sprechen kannst, oder wie habe ich das zu verstehen?"

„Wusste ich es doch! Deswegen konntest Du Deine Schlange mit zu unseren Einbruch mitnehmen und deswegen wusstest Du, dass die Dursleys nicht anwesend waren, es hat Dir Deine Schlange erzählt", sprach nun Raul triumphierend. /Was mir dabei einfällt, wir müssen ihm ja noch erzählen, was wir über diesen Tom herausbekommen haben, immerhin passen immer mehr Puzzelteile ineinander!/

„Einbruch?", war alles was Hermine noch sagen konnte.

„Stimmt davon habe wir euch ja noch gar nicht s erzählt. Harry, Eddy, Vlad und ich haben vorletzten Sommer bei den Dursleys eingebrochen, um seine Sachen, die dort immer noch waren zu holen und Harry hatte dafür seine Schlange mitgenommen. Zu der Zeit hielten wir das noch für verrückt, aber danach und erst Recht heute verstehe ich es besser".

„Was war denn danach?"

„Nun, sein Onkel kam früher nach Hause und hätte uns wahrscheinlich alle erwischt, wenn Harrys Schlange ihn nicht angegriffen hätte".

„Sie hat was?!"

„Hermine ganz ruhig. Sie hat ihn nicht direkt angegriffen, nur erschreckt und uns so den Rückzug gerettet. Was hat sie eigentlich gesagt Harry?"

/Nun ist es eh zu spät! Ich und meine vorlaute Klappe! Nun gut, jetzt kann ich es auch nicht mehr ändern, also die Wahrheit. Zumindest der Teil, den ich vertreten kann/.

„Ok, ich glaube, dass ich einiges erklären muss. Doch zuvor müsst ihr einiges für mich tun".

„Es stimmt also wirklich!", brachte Draco nur hervor. „Also gut, was sollen wir machen?"

„Erst einmal nehmt bitte dieses Geschenk an und tragt es ab jetzt immer", sagte nun Harry und holte die drei Amulette hervor.

„Äh… Harry, was sind das für Amulette?", fragte nun Raul.

„Sie verstärken eure Okklumentik und das ist wichtig für das, was ihr jetzt alles erfahrt!"

Nachdem die Drei das gehört hatte, legten sie ohne zu zögern die Amulette um und warteten darauf, dass Harry mit seiner Erklärung begann.

„Also, ich hoffe doch, dass ihr alle Okklumentik gelernt habt?", als die Drei nickten, fuhr er fort. „Also es stimmt, ich kann Parsel…" aus Dracos Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe, „und Anubis hat mir schon Öfters wichtige Dienste erwiesen! So auch zum Beispiel bei unserem Einbruch".

„Ok was hast Du Anubis gesagt?"

„Zuerst hatte ich ihn gebeten den Carters und Grangers zuzuhören um heraus zu bekommen, ob die Dursleys da waren…"

„Was, Du hast uns nachspioniert und bist nicht zu uns gekommen?", fragte Hermine sichtlich geschockt.

„Hermine, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich war ein 9jähriger Junge, der gerade in ein Heim abgeschoben wurden war. Sollte ich hinübergehen und sagen, he hier bin ich, übrigens ich Lebe gerade in einem Heim! Ich konnte nicht zu euch gehen und so habe ich das Beste gemacht, was mir in dem Moment einfiel und habe euch belauscht".

„Oh! Verstehen. Entschuldige Harry, dass war gerade alles ein bisschen viel".

„Schon gut Hermine, also wo war ich? Ach ja, nachdem mir Anubis mitgeteilt hatte, dass die Dursleys nicht da waren, sind wir mit Rauls Hilfe in das Haus eingebrochen. Dort habe ich meine Sachen zusammen gesucht, während die anderen Wache hielten. Leider kamen die Dursleys schneller zurück als erwartet und ich machte auch noch in diesem Augenblick ein Geräusch. Es kam also wie es kommen musste und Onkel Vernon fand uns im Keller. Er wollte mich gerade packen, als Anubis hervorschnellte und ihn anzischelte. Anubis fragte mich, ob er ihn beißen sollte, was ich verneinte und so konnten wir fliehen!"

„Du ka… kannst also wirklich Parsel?", hackte nun noch einmal Draco ängstlich nach.

„Ja ich kann Parsel. Aber was soll's! Ich weis, dass Parsel als Dunkel angesehen wird. Das hat mir Anubis schon am Anfang erklärt, deswegen habe ich auch nie etwas gesagt. Aber ich bin nicht Dunkel. Ich bin weder auf der angeblichen Hellen Seite, noch auf der Dunklen von Voldemort! Ich bin ich und damit basta! Ich hoffe ihr könnt damit Leben?!"

„Von mir aus kein Problem Harry! Und ich schätze auch nicht von Hermines Seite, oder?" und damit sah Raul Hermine an. Diese nickte nur bestätigend, worauf alle Draco ansahen.

„Ach kommt schon! Da oute ich mich Mal so eben als Muggelfreund, jedenfalls vor euch und dann denkt ihr wirklich ich würde euch jetzt meine Freundschaft kündigen? Ich musste das bloß erst einmal verdauen! Ok?"

„Typisch unser Draco", kam es erleichtert von allen und damit war dieses Thema erledigt.

„Dann wäre jetzt noch zu klären wie und wo wir uns treffen und vor allem wie wir uns das mitteilen", belehrte sie jetzt wieder Hermine.

„He, falls ihr es vergessen habt, ich hatte noch eine weitere Frage".

„Oh, entschuldige Raul. Also was wolltest Du uns noch fragen?"

„Es ist nicht direkt eine Frage! Also, der sprechende Hut hat auch etwas zu mir gesagt und ich möchte euch bitten mir bei der Aufklärung zu helfen".

„Was könnte er Dir schon sagen", kam es gewohnt arrogant von Draco, aber jeder wusste wie er es in Wirklichkeit meinte.

„Er sagte, ‚oh, einer vom Daballo-Clan, dann weis ich schon wohin ich euch schicke' und damit schickte er mich nach Gryffindore! Könnt ihr etwas damit anfangen?"

„Nein, leider nicht", kam es von den anderen.

„Aber wir werden uns auch danach umschauen!... Also sehen unsere nächsten Tage und Wochen so aus, wir müssen ein geeignetes Versteck für uns finden, wobei uns Anubis hilft. Wir müssen uns ein Kommunikationsmittel ausdenken, bzw. finden, wie wir uns verständigen können und etwas über den Daballo-Clan in Erfahrung bringen!"

„Ja Harry, wobei ich vorschlage, dass wir uns aufteilen! Jeder erforscht in seinem Bereich das Schloss, da das am Sinnvollsten ist, aber die restlichen Ecken suchen Zwei von uns ab, während die anderen Zwei sich in der Bibliothek nach geeigneten Zaubern und nach dem Daballo-Clan suchen!", sprach Hermine gewohnt belehrend, wobei jeder wusste, dass sie keine Widerworte zuließ und es damit beschlossene Sache war.

„Ok, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass jeder erst einmal seinem Bereich genauer unter die Lupe nimmt und zusätzlich ich und Raul das Schloss durchsuchen, während Du Hermine und Du Draco die Bib. durchforschen".

„Warum gerade diese Aufteilung?"

„Nun Draco, ohne etwas falsches zu sagen, so gehe ich davon aus, dass ich und Harry durch unsere früheren Erfahrungen dafür prädestiniert sind herumzuschleichen und andere auszuspionieren, während Hermine wahrscheinlich die Beste ist um in Büchern nach Antworten zu suchen! Und bei Dir nehme ich an hat Harry die Hoffnung, dass Du auf Ideen kommst, die wir anderen gar nicht in betracht gezogen hätten, richtig Harry?"

„Wow Raul! Genau das meinte ich. Wobei das Wichtigste die Kommunikation ist, da wir uns nicht immer hier oben zusammen treffen können. Ich würde vorschlagen wir treffen uns übermorgen wieder hier, mit hoffentlich ersten Vorschlägen, ansonsten sprechen wir dann unser weiteres Vorgehen ab".

„Ok, so machen wir es!" Und damit verließen die Vier, nachdem sie ihre Briefe abgeschickt hatten wieder die Eulerei.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wie gewöhnlich früh auf, es war gerade einmal 5:30 Uhr. Harry beschloss daraufhin sich erst einmal zu waschen und danach einige Runden um den See zu laufen.

Als er seine Runde beendet hatte ist es kurz vor sieben und so machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen duschte er erst einmal ausgiebig und nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Anubis noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, begab er sich, mit seinen Schulsachen für den ersten Tag - seinen Stundenplan hatte er noch gestern Abend, während des Abendbrots erhalten - in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach und nach tauchen auch die anderen Erstklässler auf und machen es sich bequem, da sie ja noch auf die Vertrauensschüler warten müssen.

Um 7:40 Uhr tauchen die Beiden dann endlich auf und nachdem sie erkennen, dass alle Erstklässler da sind, führen sie diese in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

§§§§§§

Als die Hufflepuffs kurz darauf die große Halle betraten, sahen sie, dass nur vereinzelt einige Gryffindors und einige Ravenclaws schon an ihren Tischen saßen. Harry, Neugier war dadurch natürlich sofort geweckt und so ging er zu Steve und stellte ihm eine Frage.

„Steve, wieso sitzen nur einige Claws und Gryffs an ihren Tischen?"

„Nun Harry, jedes Haus hat seine Gesetze, so möchte ich es Mal nennen. Bei den Gryffs und den Claws, kommen alle wie sie es wollen. Wie sie das mit den Erstklässlern hinbekommen ist mir dabei allerdings ein Rätsel. Wir bringen euch ja wie Du ja weist die ersten Wochen zu euren Klassen und in die große Halle. Die Slytherins sind ein Fall für sich, sie kommen immer geschlossen und das bedeutet vom Erstem bis zum Siebtem Jahrgang, alle zusammen zu den Mahlzeiten und zwar immer zum Schluss! Ich schätze Mal wegen der Show, die sie damit erzielen!"

„Verstehe, Danke Steve" und damit setzte sich Harry auf einen Platz und begann zu Frühstücken.

Wie es Steve angekündigt hatte, kamen nach und nach all die anderen Schüler in die große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Bloß die Slytherins fehlten noch und die, die anscheinend verschlafen hatten. Um Punkt fünf Minuten vor Acht ging die Tür zur großen Halle auf und die Slytherins betraten geschlossen den Saal. Es war ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel und Harry konnte nicht umhin, die Slytherins insgeheim dafür zu bewundern.

§§§§§§

Um 20 nach 8 beendeten die Hufflepuffs ihr Frühstück und Steve und Victoria - wie die andere Vertrauensschülerin hieß – brachten die Erstklässler ihres Hauses zu ihrer ersten Stunde.

Es war eine Doppelstunde und zwar Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Ravenclaws.

§§§§§§

Die Hufflepuffs waren dementsprechend die Ersten, die am Zaubertrankklassenzimmer angekommen waren. Harry setzte sich sogleich in die erste Reihe und ohne dass er sie dazu aufgefordert hätte, setzte sich Susan Bones gleich neben ihn.

„Susan, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du Dich nach gestern noch neben mich setzt!"

„Harry, ich habe über gestern nachgedacht und muss zugeben, dass Du Recht hattest! Was ist schon ein Name, jedenfalls nichts wovor man Angst haben sollte, doch verzeihe mir bitte, wenn ich ihn noch nicht ausspreche. Doch möchte ich Deine Freundin werden".

„Ich freue mich über jeden Freund! Also, noch einmal, hi, ich bin Harry" und damit reichte er ihr die Hand, die Susan lächelnd annahm.

Genau in diesem Augenblick betrat Hermine den Raum und setzte sich auffallend missgelaunt einen Tisch entfernt neben Harry in die erste Reihe. Dies fiel allerdings Harry nicht auf. Neben Hermine setzte sich kurze Zeit später Michael Corner.

§§§§§§

Um Punkt 8:30 Uhr betrat der Lehrer für Zaubertränke den Raum. Zum Glück der Schüler hatte mittlerweile jeder einen Platz gefunden und sich auf diesen gesetzt, denn jeder der diesen Lehrer das erste Mal sah, der wusste, dass mit diesem nicht gut Kirschen essen war.

„SETZEN!"

„Ich bin Professor Snape, bei mir wird es kein wildes Rumgefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab geben, weswegen wahrscheinlich einige von ihnen meinen, dass es sich nicht um echte Zauberei handelt, doch seien sie sich eins gewiss, diejenigen, die meinen Unterricht zu schätzen wissen, denen kann ich lehren, den Tod zu verkorken, Ruhm in Flaschen abzufüllen oder den Kopf bzw. die Sinne zu verhexten! Natürlich nur solange ich keinen Haufen von Vollidioten unterrichte!"

In der Klasse war es danach Mucksmäuschenstill. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

„Potter!", rief plötzlich Snape durch den Raum. „Was bekommt man, wenn man einem Wermutsaufguss eine geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufügt?"

„Ähm…, ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass dies einen Schlaftrunk ergibt, der auch der Trank der Lebenden Toten genannt wird", antwortete Harry unsicher.

„Sind sie sich nun sicher, oder nicht?", versuchte Snape herablassend zu antworten, aber Harry erkannte sein Erstaunen aus seinen Worten heraus.

„Wenn sie mich so fragen, bin ich mir sicher, Sir!"

„Korrekt!... Ok eine andere Frage, wo würden sie nach Bezoar suchen?" und wieder verwandelten sich seine Lippen zu einem fiesen Lächeln.

„Im Magen einer Ziege!... Doch ist das nicht schon Zweitklässler Niveau?"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff wegen Hinterfragung eines Lehrers!"

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir"

„Professor Snape, aber Mr. Potter hat doch recht! Ich habe bereits die Bücher der ersten und zweiten Klasse durch und weis genau, dass diese Frage auf Seite 17 im Buch der zweiten Klasse steht", mischte sich nun Hermine ein.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, wegen unaufgeforderten Redens", brüllte Snape Hermine an.

„Professor, ich nehme jede Strafe hin! Doch sollte meine Mitschülerin Recht haben und das Stoff der Zweiten sein, so werde ich einen Brief an die Schulverwaltung schreiben, in dem ich ihnen von ihren Machenschaften berichte!", meldete sich jetzt wieder Harry zu Wort.

„SIE WAGEN ES!... Ok, vielleicht habe ich mich etwas hinreißen lassen! Da sie aber anscheinend so gut bescheid wissen, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz? Und Mrs. Granger, dies ist eine Frage der ersten Klasse!"

Harry dankte ein weiteres Mal seinem Bruder für die unzähligen Stunden in denen er Harry dazu aufgefordert hatte mit ihm Kräuterkunde zu lernen.

„Sir, es gibt keinen Unterschied. Die Beiden Bezeichnungen stehen für ein und dieselbe Pflanze, die auch unter dem Namen Aconitum bekannt ist".

„Richtig", knirschte Snape hinter seinen Zähnen hervor.

„Also gut, lasst uns mit dem Unterricht beginnen".

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, aber was ist mit den Punkten? Nichts für ungut, aber wenn sie Recht haben sind die Abzüge verdient, aber ich sehe es nicht ein diese bei ungerechtem Abzug anzuerkennen! Ich werde ihnen bis morgen Zeit lassen sich zu erkundigen, ich tue dasselbe. Sollten sie Recht haben, akzeptiere ich die Abzüge ansonsten erwarte ich, dass sie verschwunden sind!"

„Sie wagen es….! Na gut, wenn sie Recht haben sind die Abzüge hinfällig und nun lassen sie uns beginnen", knirschte Snape wiederum hervor.

„Also gut, wir werden heute einen einfachen Trank anrühren, der zur Heilung von Furunkeln dient! Die Anleitung dazu findet ihr an der Tafel" und mit einem schwenk seines Zauberstabes hatte Snape die Anleitung an die Tafel geschrieben.

§§§§§§

Während der nächsten eineinhalb Stunden war der Raum gefühlt von brodelnden Kesseln und schwitzenden Schülern, die immer wieder durch ein herumgehenden missgelaunten Professor an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gebracht wurden.

„Potter was machen sie denn jetzt schon wieder! Können sie denn gar nichts Richtig machen. An der Tafel steht doch groß und breit erst das klein geschnittene Seekraut in den Kessel tun und dann den zermalenden Mistkäfer! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff", schnarrte Snape, als er Mal wieder hinter Harry auftauchte.

„Professor Snape, wie sie sehen können, dauerte es noch genau zwei Minuten bevor ich das Seekraut hineintun muss und somit habe ich noch Zeit, schon Mal die weiteren Schritte vorzubereiten. Das klein geschnittene Seekraut, ist schon fertig und liegt dort hinten auf meinem Tisch".

„Potter tun sie nicht so, als wenn sie wüssten was sie da machen! Der Punktabzug bleibt!"

„Professor, was halten sie davon, wenn sie mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen lassen und wenn dann der Trank am Ende wiedererwartend falsch sein sollte, dann können sie mir ja weitere Punkte abziehen, ansonsten nicht!"

„Potter seien sie nicht so anmaßend! Aber na gut, wir werden ja am Ende sehen wer Recht hatte. Jagen sie bloß bis dahin nicht dieses Labor in die Luft" und damit drehte sich Snape um und ging mit wehenden Umhang zu einen anderen Tisch.

§§§§§§

Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatten die Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff trotz zweier perfekter Tränke, nämlich die von Harry und Hermine, jeweils fünfzig Punkte Minus eingefahren, was die Beiden Häuser natürlich ziemlich wurmte.

„Fünfzig Punkte, vorausgesetzt Deine Fünf werden noch abgezogen, kann man das glauben!" wütete Susan aufgebracht, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Beruhige Dich Susan! Es scheint er kann mich nicht leiden! Und nachdem was diese Granger getan hat, ihr Haus auch nicht mehr! Doch ich werde euch helfen und in den nächsten Wochen wird es ihm dann schwer fallen uns Punkte abzuziehen! Doch nun lass uns zur nächsten Stunde gehen".

Bei den Ravenclaws sah es ähnlich aus.

„Wie kann dieser Typ uns fünfzig Punkte abziehen, nur weil wir Richtig liegen, ich werde mich beschweren!", grummelte Michael Corner.

„Michael, es tut mir leid, dass ihr wegen mir solche Probleme hattet! Ich werde mich ab heute zurück halten".

„Hermine, Du kannst nichts dazu! Dieser Typ ist einfach unmöglich, bzw. wir zu schlecht!"

„Gegen das Zweite kann ich etwas tun! Was haltete ihr davon, wenn ich euch ein wenig Nachhilfe gebe?", meinte daraufhin Hermine.

„Das würdest Du wirklich tun?"

„Ja, aber nun lasst uns zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, bevor sie anfängt" und damit begaben sich die Hufflepuffs zu Verwandlung und die Ravenclaws in Richtung Zauberkunst.

Währenddessen machte sich ebenfalls ein ziemlich wütender Zaubertrankprofessor in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro auf.

§§§§§§

Snape stapfte wütend die Treppe hinter den Wasserspeier hoch, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Er war aufgebracht, wie die erste Stunde von Potter gelaufen war und wollte dies nun mit Albus besprechen.

„Albus, was ist mit diesem Potter los! Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass er schon soviel über Zauberei weis und dann auch noch über die Gesetze! Und zu guter letzt, ist er auch noch gut in Zaubertränke! Verdammt, er hat zusammen mit irgend so einer vorlauten Göre als einziger den Trank hinbekommen. Das kann doch nicht sein, er ist immerhin James Sohn".

„Nun beruhige Dich erst einmal Serverus. Für das alles gibt es sicherlich eine einfache Erklärung", funkelte ihn Albus vergnügt an. „Also versuchen wir es doch Mal aufzuklären! Zur Zauberei, wahrscheinlich haben ihn seine Adoptiveltern schon einige Bücher darüber gekauft gehabt, immerhin ist sein Adoptivvater Professor an irgendeiner Muggeluni und wollte sicherlich nicht, dass sein Sohn versagt. Wahrscheinlich ist Harry den anderen etwas im lernen voraus, dass wird sich aber bestimmt bald ändern, siehe doch nur in welches Haus er kam, dass spricht doch Bände. Das mit den Gesetzen hat er bestimmt ebenfalls von seinem Adoptivvater erfahren, immerhin hat dieser Muggel auch heraus bekommen, wie man die Zahlungen von Harrys Konto storniert. Und was das Brauen der Tränke angeht, so habe ich erfahren, dass Harry schon von klein auf für seine Muggel-Verwandten kochen musste und Kochen und Brauen sind doch ein wenig identisch, findest Du nicht auch? Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sobald die Tränke schwieriger werden, er versagen wird, typisch Hufflepuff halt".

„Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang! Na gut Albus, ich hoffe Du hast Recht, doch ganz geheuer ist mir dieser Potter nicht" und damit verabschiedete sich Serverus wieder von Dumbledore.

/Serverus ist einfach zu leicht zu schocken, sieht er den gar nicht, dass Harry ein Hufflepuff geworden ist. Das sagt doch schon alles. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich ihn soweit unterrichten kann, dass er gegen Voldemort, sollte dieser doch wieder zurückkommen, gewinnt. Na ja, auf alle Fälle werde ich dadurch Harry wieder leichter unter meine Kontrolle kriegen, bei einem Hufflepuff sollte dies nicht allzu schwer sein/.

§§§§§§

Während Serverus bei Dumbledore war, kamen Harry und die anderen Erstklässler geführt von Steve beim Verwandlungszimmer an. Sie hatten wieder eine Unterrichtsdoppelstunde, diesmal allerdings mit den Gryffindores.

Harry betrat als einer der ersten den Raum und lies sich wie schon in der Zaubertranksstunde wieder in der ersten Reihe nieder. Susan Bones, die ihm in den Raum gefolgt war setzte sich ebenfalls wieder neben ihn.

Raul betrat kurz nach Harry und Susan den Raum und setzte sich in die Reihe hinter Harry. Neben ihm setzte sich ein Junge, den Harry durch die Einteilung als Seamus identifizierte. Als einer der letzten kam Ron in die Klasse, er setzte sich auf einen der letzten freien Plätze, dies war die Bank rechts neben der von Raul, neben einen pummeligen Jungen.

§§§§§§

Um Punkt 10:30 Uhr zum Stundenbeginn, betrat die Lehrerin für Verwandlung Professor McGonagall das Klassenzimmer.

„Guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler, ich bin Professor McGonagall und bin eure Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Bei mir werdet ihr lernen Gegenstände in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, sie zu vergrößern, oder zu verkleinern und zum Schluss sogar Gegenstände aus der Luft zu beschwören".

Die Klasse hatte dem Vortrag andächtig zugehört und war schon gespannt was sie als ersten lernen würden.

„Als erstes werdet ihr lernen, kleine Hölzer in Nadeln zu verwandeln. Dies ist ein Anfängerspruch und sollte euch bis Ende der Doppelstunde gelungen sein. Der Spruch lautet: Ligni ad Acus und die dazugehörige Bewegung sieht so aus" und damit vollführte McGonagall die Bewegung und sagte dazu den Spruch.

Kaum hatte sie dies getan, lagen vor ihr statt 4 Streichhölzer 4 Nadeln in gleicher Länge.

„So nun werdet ihr es versuchen. Ich werde herum gehen und immer Mal wieder nützliche Tipps geben. So das wäre es fürs erste, fangt an".

/Oh man, was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich habe noch nie mit einem Richtigen Zauberstab normal gezaubert. Na gut einmal, aber das endete in einer Katastrophe! Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie der Stein in die Luft katapultiert ist, fröstelt mich immer noch. Am Besten ich stelle mir beim aufsagen des Spruches vor ihn nur mit 10prozentiger Kraft auszuführen, vielleicht hilft das. Oh man, Merlin steh mir bei/.

Als Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken erwachte, sah er zuerst zu Susan und sah, dass sie sich noch oder vielmehr schon mit dem Spruch abmühte. Kurz lächelte er sie aufmunternd an und sah dann mit einem Seitenblick zu Raul rüber. Dieser vollführte gerade den Spruch und sofort lagen vor ihm 4 perfekte Nadeln anstatt 4 Streichhölzer.

„Sehr gut Mr. Dalballo", hörte er auf einmal die Stimme von McGonagall. „Ich würde sagen 10 Punkte für Gryffindore, weil sie es als erster geschafft haben und weitere 5 Punkte dafür, dass sie es auch noch perfekt geschafft haben. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass sie seit sie wissen dass sie ein Zauberer sind schon einiges geübt haben?"

„Ja Professor McGonagall, allerdings nur theoretisch, da ich ja mit dem Zauberstab nicht zu Hause zaubern darf. Das es gleich so gut klappt hätte ich allerdings nicht erwartet", antwortete Raul ohne rot zu werden.

/Oh man, kann Raul gut schauspielern. Wenn die wüsste, dass er seit er seinen Zweitstab hat jeden Spruch den er in die Finger bekam bis zum erbrechen ausprobiert hat und somit dieser Spruch eine lächerliche Herausforderung für ihn war, aber egal, ich muss zugeben ich bin Stolz auf ihn/.

„Mr. Potter, würden sie die Freundlichkeit haben meinen Unterricht beizuwohnen", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie Professor McGonagall, ich war in Gedanken".

„Schon gut Mr. Potter, ich hoffe allerdings, dass es nicht allzu oft vorkommen wird und nun würde ich sie Bitten den Spruch auszuprobieren".

/Ok, also los und denke dran, nur 10 Prozent/, versuchte sich Harry Mut zu machen.

„Also los, Ligni ad Acus", sprach Harry mit brüchiger Stimme und vollführte dabei die nötige Armbewegung. Nachdem er es gemacht hatte, lagen vor ihm 3 Nadeln und 1 Streichholz.

„Hm… Mr. Potter, nicht schlecht. Ich nehme an sie haben auch schon theoretisch geübt? Nun gut, da es nicht perfekt war, würde ich sagen 3 Punkte für Hufflepuff, für 3 Nadeln".

„Danke Professor McGonagall und ja sie haben Recht, ich habe schon früher theoretisch geübt".

„Sehr schön Mr. Potter, zwar nicht ganz so gut wie Mr. Dalballo, aber immerhin der Zweite, der es geschafft hat, Respekt" und damit ging Professor McGonagall weiter.

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Raul um und konnte somit sehen wie er ihn fies angrinste.

/Ja, ja, ich weis genau was Du denkst, aber warte nur ab, wenn ich meinen Stab ohne Kern erst einmal habe, geht alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang! Aber ich schätze, dass er es mir trotzdem ewig unter die Nase reiben wird!/

Raul hatte derweil ähnliche Gedanken.

/Unser Wunderknabe wurde von mir übertroffen! Ach freu ich mich schon auf unser nächstes Treffen und wenn ich das den anderen sage. Ich wette Draco wird sich kaputt lachen und Hermine wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen gucken. Man wird das spaßig/.

„Scheiße, was mache ich bloß falsch?!", holte jemand Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„T'schuldige Susan, warte ich helfe Dir, also Deine Bewegung ist richtig, bloß Deine Aussprache ist ein wenig falsch, Du betonst die falschen Wortteile. Es wird Lig-ni ad A-cus ausgesprochen und nicht Ligni ad Ac-us. Versuche es noch mal".

Susan sah ihn dankbar an und versuchte es erneut und schon beim dritten Versuch lagen zwei Nadeln vor ihr.

„Sehr gut Mrs. Bones, damit sind sie die Dritte, 2 Punkte für Hufflepuff und 2 weitere, weil sie Mr. Potter ihr geholfen haben" und damit rauschte McGonagall wieder von dannen.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte es alle Schüler geschafft, doch nur die ersten Drei, also Raul, Harry und Susan, bekamen keine Hausaufgaben auf, die anderen mussten 3 Seiten Pergament über den Spruch bis zur nächsten Stunde schreiben.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Erst einmal möchte ich euch meine Beweggründe nennen, die zur Wahl des Hauses Hufflepuff führten. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich immer nur zwei statt drei Häuser in betracht gezogen, nämlich Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Vor dem letzten Kapitel war meine Wahl eigentlich schon zu Ravenclaw umgeschwenkt, da ich bis dahin Hufflepuff bevorzugt hatte. Dann hat aber beim schreiben wieder Hufflepuff die Oberhand gewonnen, da er durch dieses Haus mehr Spielraum und dementsprechend auch ich, hat! Siehe Dumbledores Gespräch mit Snape und dessen darauf folgende Gedanken. Ich hoffe ich konnte mit dieser kleinen Erklärung die Kritiker für das Haus des Dachses ein wenig besänftigen.

Zu Snape, er ist keiner von den Bösen, wenigsten habe ich das zurzeit nicht vor. Er hasst einfach nur James abgrundtief und lässt das an Harry aus. Wie sich das allerdings weiterentwickelt steht noch in den Sternen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Wild Terminator: Charly kam im Kapitel 29 vor. Was die Karte usw. angeht, so habe ich schon einige Ideen, dass dürfe also kein Problem sein. Sorry, dass es Hufflepuff geworden ist, aber für meinen Schreibstil war das einfach am Besten.

An zauberscherze: Die Zwillinge werden schon bald öfters vorkommen, vielleicht auch dann mit einigen Streichen an Ron.

An Ina Bauer: Wenn nur alle Bitten so einfach zu erfüllen wären wie Deine!

An 12Michi12: Ich habe euch gewarnt! (hehehe)

An fanjana: Schön, dass Du neu dabei bist. Tja, ich stehe auf fiese Cliffs, sorry. Was das Haus angeht, so hoffe ich, dass Du meine Entscheidung verstehst, sie ist mir echt nicht leicht gefallen, war aber für mich die Logischste.

An Hermine Potter: Oh, oh, nachdem ich das Kapitel fertig habe und noch einmal alle reviews durchlese, fällt mir auf, dass keiner für Hufflepuff ist, ich hoffe ihr seit mir nicht allzu böse.

An Tybman: Anscheinend kommt Ron wirklich zu extrem rüber, dass war nicht meine Absicht, ich werde es versuchen abzumildern. Zu Blaise, ich bin ein Fan von Heiko2003 und in einer war Blaise ein Mädchen und das hat mir gut gefallen, deswegen.

An Chriiis: Der Dalballo-Clan, war eine Idee die mir spontan einfiel. Was daraus wird, weis ich selber noch nicht. Zum Braukonto, jeder hat über ein Jahr ca. 18 Galeonen gespart, ergab ca. 140 Galeonen. Ich weis, ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt, aber wie sollten sie Zutaten mit 10 Galeonen bekommen?

An Blockbster: Danke für Dein tolles Kompliment! Was das Haus angeht, so habe ich ja schon einiges im allgemeinen Teil erklärt, nur soviel, Slytherin wäre zu schwer zu schreiben gewesen, wegen Dumbledore.

An DKub. Toller Titel gefällt mir. Die Treffen werden sich schon noch ergeben, habe auch da einige Ideen. Dumbledore weis übrigens noch nichts von der Freundschaft, woher auch. Das mit Blaise habe ich nicht gewusst, nun ist es zu spät. Den Almanach und die Animagie habe ich nicht vergessen, beides wird weiterhin vorkommen, Dein Cliffmaster

An Snape126: Ja Moody ist ein Problem, zum Glück kommt dieser ja erst in verkehrter Form, im vierten Schuljahr vor. Anubis wäre nicht mein Anubis, wenn da nicht noch etwas passiert. PS: Ich hoffe Du kommst mit meiner Hauswahl klar (traurig kuck!)

An Godric Potter: War meine erste Idee, bevor ich sie beim schreiben zugunsten von Hufflepuff verworfen habe.

An schlangengift: Als ich das letzte Kapitel zu Ende hatte und sofort weiter geschrieben hätte, hättest Du Richtig gelegen, nach zwei Tagen Pause, sah das allerdings anders aus. Die Horcruxen werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht übernehmen. Um genau zu sein, hört der Storyline-Verlauf, gegen Ende des fünften Buches auf, also vor Sirius Tot.

An wsnmaster und Alex Black05: Danke, Danke, Danke. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass gar keiner meine Wahl favorisiert, oder zumindest erahnt hat!

An Quarks: Die Treffen werden wirklich schwierig werden, aber ich habe da schon einige Ideen, wie es gehen könnte, wobei zwei weitere Personen eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Was zauberkunst angeht, so wird die Feder nicht an die Decke schießen, würde Dumbledore zu schnell auf den Plan rufen. Madam Malkin wird vorerst dichthalten, aber nur weil sie Harold alias Harry mag, ansonsten ist sie ganz und gar auf Dumbledores Seite.

An Stardancer, blackcat1990, natsucat, Condor07, Jeanuts, HarryHermineFan, Dax, Lily, Teal'C, blut, MarioH und all die die ich vergessen habe: Bei der Häuserwahl, habe ich hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr euren Unmut erregt. Aber ich hielt diese Wahl einfach für das Beste. Auf alle Fälle Danke ich euch allen für eure tollen reviews, hört damit bloß nicht auf!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt endgültig. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mit meiner Wahl Leben und ich bekomme viele, viele reviews (grins)!

Und vergesst bitte nicht mein Beta-Problem!

Bis hoffentlich nächsten Sonntag, obwohl ich zurzeit ja so um die 10 Tage brauche,

euer,

chaine


	36. Stundenpläne und ein großes SORRY!

Hallo Leser,

ich weis, dass ihr hier was anderes erwartet habt,aber das schöne Wetter und das kleine Problem das nächste Schuljahr die richtige Länge zu geben (Wenn ich so weiter schreibe, hat allein das erste Schuljahr mindestens 50.000 Wörter und das ist wahrscheinlich doch ein wenig zu lang!), sind dafür verantworlich, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht geupdatet habe. Als kleine Entschuldigung habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht, Stundenpläne der vier Häuser, des ersten Jahrgangs zu erstellen.

Ich hoffe, das ihr nicht mehr allzu lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst. Auf alle Fälle bin ich gerade tüchtig am schreiben!

**Stundenpläne der Häuser:**

--**Hufflepuff**-----------Montag---------------------Dienstag------------------Mittwoch----------------Donnerstag------------------Freitag----------

#7:00 – #8:30---------Frühstück-------------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück--------

#8:30 – #9:15-Zaubertränke/Ravenclaw---------------Frei----------------VgdDK/Slytherin-------Zauberkunst/Slytherin-------GdZ/Ravenclaws-----

#9:30 – 10:15-Zaubertränke/Ravenclaw---------------Frei----------------VgdDK/Slytherin-------Zauberkunst/Slytherin--Kräuterkunde/Gryffindore-

10:30 – 11:15-Verwandlung/Gryffindore---Kräuterkunde/Gryffindore------------Frei-----------------------Frei-----------Verwandlung/Gryffindore-

11:30 – 12:15-Verwandlung/Gryffindore---Kräuterkunde/Gryffindore--Flugstunde/Gryffindore--------------Frei-----------Verwandlung/Gryffindore-

12:15 – 13:15--------Mittagessen-----------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen--------------Mittagessen-------

13:15 – 14:00------------Frei----------------Zauberkunst/Slytherin-----------------------------Zaubertränke/Ravenclaw----------------------------

14:15 – 15:00------------Frei----------------Zauberkunst/Slytherin-----------------------------Zaubertränke/Ravenclaw----------------------------

15:15 – 16:00-----GdZ/Ravenclaw--------------PmG/Ravenclaw-----------------------------------VgdDK/SLytherin------------------------------

16:15 – 17:00-----GdZ/Ravenclaw--------------PmG/Ravenclaw-----------------------------------VgdDK/SLytherin------------------------------

19:00 – 20:30--------Abendbrot-------------------Abendbrot---------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot-------

22:00 – 23:00----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Astronomie/Slytherin---

§§§§§§

-**Ravenclaw**-----------Montag---------------------Dienstag------------------Mittwoch----------------Donnerstag------------------Freitag----------

#7:00 – #8:30---------Frühstück-------------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück--------

#8:30 – #9:15--Zaubertränke/Hufflepuff---------------Frei-------------Zauberkunst/Gryffindore----VgdDK/Gryffindore---------GdZ/Hufflepuff------

#9:30 – 10:15--Zaubertränke/Hufflepuff---------------Frei-------------Zauberkunst/Gryffindore----VgdDK/Gryffindore-------Flugstunde/Slytherin---

10:30 – 11:15------------Frei---------------Verwandlung/Slytherin-----Kräuterkunde/Slytherin-------------Frei----------------------Frei------------

11:30 – 12:15------------Frei---------------Verwandlung/Slytherin-----Kräuterkunde/Slytherin-------------Frei------------Kräuterkunde/Slytherin---

12:15 – 13:15--------Mittagessen-----------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen-------

13:15 – 14:00-Verwandlung/Slytherin---------VgdDK/Gryffindore------------------------------Zaubertränke/Hufflepuff------------------------------

14:15 – 15:00-Verwandlung/Slytherin---------VgdDK/Gryffindore------------------------------Zaubertränke/Hufflepuff------------------------------

15:15 – 16:00------GdZ/Hufflepuff--------------PmG/Hufflepuff--------------------------------Zauberkunst/Gryffindore------------------------------

16:15 – 17:00------GdZ/Hufflepuff---------------PmG/Hufflepuff-------------------------------Zauberkunst/Gryffindore------------------------------

19:00 – 20:30--------Abendbrot-------------------Abendbrot---------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot--------

22:00 – 23:00--Astronomie/Gryffindore---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

§§§§§§

--**Slytherin**------------Montag---------------------Dienstag------------------Mittwoch----------------Donnerstag------------------Freitag----------

#7:00 – #8:30---------Frühstück-------------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück--------

#8:30 – #9:15------PmG/Gryffindore------------------Frei--------------VgdDK/Hufflepuff--------Zauberkunst/Hufflepuff-------------Frei-----------

#9:30 – 10:15------PmG/Gryffindore------------------Frei--------------VgdDK/Hufflepuff--------Zauberkunst/Hufflepuff----Flugstunde/Ravenclaw--

10:30 – 11:15------------Frei--------------Verwandlung/Ravenclaw--Kräuterkunde/Ravenclaw--Zaubertränke/Gryffindore------------Frei------------

11:30 – 12:15------------Frei--------------Verwandlung/Ravenclaw--Kräuterkunde/Ravenclaw--Zaubertränke/Gryffindore-Kräuterkunde/Ravenclaw-

12:15 – 13:15--------Mittagessen-----------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen-------

13:15 – 14:00-Verwandlung/Ravenclaw-----Zauberkunst/Hufflepuff------------- Frei-----------------------Frei--------------------------------------

14:15 – 15:00-Verwandlung/Ravenclaw-----Zauberkunst/Hufflepuff--------------Frei-----------------GdZ/Gryffindore-------------------------------

15:15 – 16:00-Zaubertränke/Gryffindore---------------Frei----------------GdZ/Gryffindore---------VgdDK/Hufflepuff-------------------------------

16:15 – 17:00-Zaubertränke/Gryffindore---------------Frei----------------GdZ/Gryffindore---------VgdDK/Hufflepuff-------------------------------

19:00 – 20:30--------Abendbrot-------------------Abendbrot---------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot--------

22:00 – 23:00----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Astronomie/Hufflepuff---

§§§§§§

-**Gryffindore**----------Montag---------------------Dienstag------------------Mittwoch----------------Donnerstag------------------Freitag----------

#7:00 – #8:30---------Frühstück-------------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück-----------------Frühstück--------

#8:30 – #9:15-------PmG/Slytherin-------------------Frei--------------Zauberkunst/Ravenclaw-----VgdDK/Ravenclaw--------------Frei-----------

#9:30 – 10:15-------PmG/Slytherin-------------------Frei--------------Zauberkunst/Ravenclaw-----VgdDK/Ravenclaw---Kräuterkunde/Hufflepuff--

10:30 – 11:15-Verwandlung/Hufflepuff----Kräuterkunde/Hufflepuff---------------Frei--------------Zaubertränke/Slytherin--Verwandlung/Hufflepuff--

11:30 – 12:15-Verwandlung/Hufflepuff----Kräuterkunde/Hufflepuff------Flugstunde/Hufflepuff------Zaubertränke/Slytherin--Verwandlung/Hufflepuff--

12:15 – 13:15--------Mittagessen-----------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen---------------Mittagessen-------

13:15 – 14:00------------Frei-----------------VgdDK/Ravenclaw-------------- Frei-----------------------Frei--------------------------------------

14:15 – 15:00------------Frei-----------------VgdDK/Ravenclaw---------------Frei------------------GdZ/Slytherin---------------------------------

15:15 – 16:00---Zaubertränke/Slytherin---------------Frei------------------GdZ/Slytherin---------Zauberkunst/Ravenclaw---------------------------

16:15 – 17:00--Z-aubertränke/Slytherin---------------Frei------------------GdZ/Slytherin---------Zauberkunst/Ravenclaw---------------------------

19:00 – 20:30--------Abendbrot-------------------Abendbrot---------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot----------------Abendbrot--------

22:00 – 23:00---Astronomie/Rawenclaw--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

§§§§§§

PS: wer das letzte Kapitel aufmerksam gelesen hat, wird feststellen, dass ich dort einen Fehler betreffend er Stundenpläne gemacht habe, ich werde das demnächst berichtigen!


	37. Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts

Hallo meine treuen Leser,

sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber zuerst hat das schöne Wetter mir dazwischen gefunkt und danach fiel es mir - zu meinem Leidwesen - wieder schwer, die Story weiter zu schreiben, im Klartext ein weiterer Blackout!

Zuerst deswegen einige Anmerkungen zur FF:

Ich werde die Kapitel 33 bis 35 an einigen Stellen nachträglich ändern. So wird der Dialog zwischen Harry und Snape anders verlaufen und dementsprechend danach auch das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape.

Auch die Zugfahrt im Kapitel 34 wird etwas anders ablaufen, so wird wahrscheinlich keiner der Slytherins sich in das Abteil von Harry setzen und somit wird der Dialog auch etwas anders sein.

Auch das erste aufeinander treffen von Ron und Harry in Kapitel 33 werde ich ändern, da ich Ron doch zu extrem hingestellt habe.

In Klartext:

Ron wird nicht so ein großes Arschloch sein, sondern allenfalls unsympathisch.

Die Slytherins, werden Harry nur von der Tür im Zug zur Rede stellen, sich aber nicht zu ihm ins Abteil setzen.

Harry wird gegen Snape nicht so aufmüpfig sein, sondern die Demütigungen mehr oder weniger schlugen, allerdings wird er weiterhin alle Fragen beantworten können, so dass sich Snape trotzdem bei Dumbledore darüber aufregt, was allerdings auch dieses Gespräch etwas anders werden läst.

Zu guter letzt, jedenfalls, was ich zur Zeit definitiv ändern möchte, sind die Namen von Raul und Draco in der Schule. Raul wird als Tremper nach Hogwarts gehen, da er kurz zuvor dessen Nachnamen angenommen hat (wird im geänderten Kapitel 34 beschrieben), also wird nur der Hut und seine Freunde wissen, dass er ein Dalballo ist! Darco werde ich einen anderen Namen für die Muggelschule verpassen (zur Zeit schwebt mir Draco Black vor, aber das ist ein wenig zu einfach). Dies mache ich, damit Keiner (Dumbledore) so schnell heraus bekommen kann, dass Draco, Harry, Hermine und Raul zusammen auf eine Schule gegangen sind, sondern nur Harry und Hermine. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich Harry und Hermine ganz offiziell als Schulfreunde einbringen werde.

Außerdem werde ich Anubis ein wenig kleiner machen, sonst fällt es Harry ziemlich schwer ihn unauffällig herum zu tragen. Ich dachte so an 1.20 Meter und Harrys Animagusgestalt an 80 cm.

Falls mir noch weitere Fehler, bzw. Änderungen einfallen sollten, werde ich diese euch selbstverständlich mitteilen. Die Änderungen in den Kapiteln werde ich allerdings erst dann vornehmen, wenn ich einige Kapitel aufgeholt habe, damit nicht wieder soviel Zeit zwischen diesen vergeht.

Noch eine Sache, sollten Euch Fehler oder Anregungen auf- bzw. einfallen, so bitte ich Euch sie mir mitzuteilen, da ich eins gelernt habe, mehrere Augenpaare sehen mehr als eins, sprich meins! Und mehrer Köpfe schaffen eine bessere FF, als ein abgedrehter Hirnie, wie ich einer bin, es jemals vermag!

Ach ja, noch eine letzte Sache, ich hoffe, dass die Beta-Leser, die sich gemeldet haben, weiter zu Verfügung stehen, ich bitte diese sich deswegen noch einmal zu melden!

So, nun aber viel Spass beim lesen:

§§§§§§

**37. Die ersten Tage in Hogwarts**

Nach Verwandlung, ging es erst einmal zum Mittagessen und somit waren Susan und Harry auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Du Harry", sprach ihn Susan dabei an.

„Ja?" antwortete dieser.

„Was wollen wir eigentlich in den zwei Freistunden machen, die wir gleich nach dem Essen haben?"

„Also eigentlich hatte ich vor, in den Freistunden, meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, da ich allerdings bis jetzt noch keine aufbekommen habe, dachte ich, dass ich mir ein wenig das Schloss ansehe".

„Hm… Ich würde ja gerne mitkommen, aber ich glaube Du hast Recht, es ist besser, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben jetzt sofort mache".

„Mach das. Ich kann sie mir ja dann heute Abend anschauen und sie überprüfen. Natürlich nur, wenn Du das auch möchtest".

„Würdest Du das wirklich machen? Natürlich möchte ich das! Danke", antwortete Susan euphorisch.

„Mach ich doch gerne" und mit diesen Worten betraten sie die Große Halle.

§§§§§§

Das Mittagessen verlief in einer – für Harry – angenehmen Atmosphäre. Harry unterhielt sich immer wieder abwechselnde mit seinen Tischnachbarn und musste sich eingestehen, dass wenn diese ihn nicht nach seiner Vergangenheit ausquetschten und dieses Taten sie nach dem Vorfall bei der Begrüßungsrede wohlweislich nicht mehr, diese recht gute Gesprächspartner waren.

§§§§§§

Nachdem er das Mittagessen beendet hatte, machte sich Harry, wie er ja schon vorher beschlossen hatte, auf den Weg, um das Schloss ein wenig zu erkunden.

§§§§§§

/Man ist das Schloss groß! Wie soll ich da bloß einen geeigneten Platz für uns finden. Obwohl, die Größe hat ja auch seine Vorteile, wenn wir erst einmal einen Platz gefunden haben, wird dieser bestimmt nicht so schnell von anderen gefunden werden und das ist ja das was wir eigentlich wollen. Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich noch den Weg zurück finde!/, dachte Harry nach gut einer Stunde umherirrend's.

/Hätte ich gewusst, dass das Schloss so groß und verwinkelt ist, wäre ich mit Susan in die Bibliothek gegangen. Vielleicht gibt es da ja sogar ein Buch über Hogwarts und seine Gänge. Man, wo bin ich hier eigentlich/. Und bei diesen Gedanken sah er sich erst einmal richtig um.

/Hm… Ich glaube diese Treppe führt in den dritten Stock und der ist doch meines Wissens tabu. Warum eigentlich? Oh man Harry hör auf darüber nachzudenken, Deine Neugier wird Dich sonst noch irgendwann ins Grab bringen! Aber interessieren würde es mich schon! Na ja vielleicht ein anderes Mal und dann mit den Anderen, immerhin sollen sie ja auch ihren Spaß haben. Wie spät ist es eigentlich… oh man schon so spät, na gut dann sollte ich wohl zurückgehen. Aber den Weg werde ich mir auf alle Fälle merken, denn wenn wir wiedererwartend dort oben nichts Gefährliches finden sollten, wäre dort bestimmt ein guter Platz um sich zu treffen. Am Besten ich setze Anubis mal darauf an/.

§§§§§§

Als Harry die Große Halle wieder betrat, war es kurz nach halb Drei, also hatte Harry noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor er zur nächsten Stunde musste. Kurz sah er sich um und entdeckte am Gryffindor Tisch Raul sitzen. Unauffällig nickte er im zu und deutete im an, ihn draußen zu treffen. Raul erhob sich daraufhin von seinen Platz und schlenderte nach draußen, kurz darauf folgte Harry.

§§§§§§

„He… Du bist doch der Junge, der in Verwandlung den Spruch schneller hinbekommen hat als ich", begrüßte Harry Raul, um eventuelle Lauscher auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.

„Nicht nur schneller, auch besser", gab Raul schelmisch zurück, „Ich bin übrigens Raul und Du bist doch Harry, Harry Potter, oder?"

„Jupp, der bin ich, ich hoffe allerdings Du fällst jetzt nicht vor Erfurcht vor mir auf die Knie oder so was ähnliches!", antwortete Harry um Raul ein wenig zu necken, reichte ihm aber dennoch die Hand.

Als Raul kurz darauf den Handschlag löste, wusste er, warum Harry ihm per Handschlag begrüßt hatte, da sich nun in seiner Hand ein zerknüllter Zettel befand.

„Und Harry, ich darf Dich doch Harry nennen?" Als dieser nickte fuhr er fort, „wie fühlt man sich, wenn man gleich am ersten Tag von einem Gryffindor ausgestochen wird?"

/Hehe, Du glaubtest doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich den Kniefall-Spruch so einfach hinnehme und nicht darauf angemessen reagiere/

Harry hatte Mühe, sich daraufhin im Zaum zu halten, da er gerade nicht wusste, ob er lauthals loslachen, oder Raul für diese Dreistigkeit eins auswichen sollte. Sein Gesicht entschied sich dann aber schlussendlich für die dritte Möglichkeit, denn es verzog sich zu einem Schmollen!

/Na warte Raul! Wenn ich erst wieder vernünftig zaubern darf und kann, werde ich Dir diese Dreistigkeit heimzahlen!/.

„Uh… Der große Harry Potter schmollt wie niedlich", feixte Raul sogleich weiter, der von dessen Gedanken ja nichts mitbekam und konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

/Ok, ich kann auch anders/, dachte daraufhin Harry, laut antwortete er jedoch.

„Sehr nett, wirklich sehr nett!" und mit einem glitzern in den Augen fügte er hinzu, „wir werden ja sehen wer zum Schluss lacht. Man sieht sich" und damit verschwand Harry, einen etwas perplexen Raul hinter sich lassend, der sich fragte, wie Harry das bloß meinte.

§§§§§§

Währen Harry zurück zur Großen Halle ging, schlenderte Raul noch ein wenig draußen herum und öffnete dabei den Zettel.

_Hi Raul, _

_erneutes Treffen heute Abend selbe Zeit. Ich sage H bescheid, Du D._

„Bescheuerter Kerl", grummelte Raul in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er an den Aufwand für diese kurze Nachricht dachte, machte sich dann aber ebenfalls auf den Rückweg in die Große Halle.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf fing die letzte Doppelstunde für den heutigen Tag an. Es war Geschichte der Zauberei und zwar wiederum mit den Ravenclaws. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Harry allerdings klar, dass er die Stunden nicht ohne Hilfsmittel überstehen würde, was nichts anderes bei ihm hieß, als sich etwas anderes zu lesen mitzubringen, da dieser Geist, der das Fach unterrichtete, er hieß Bins, wirklich jeden einschläfern konnte der ihm zuhörte und sei diese Person noch so mit Aufputschmittel voll gestopft.

Wobei eigentlich auch diese Doppelstunde etwas Interessantes hatte, denn kaum war das Ende eingeläutet und Harry aufgestanden, hatte sich auch schon Hermine untergehackt und ihn fragend aus dem Raum befördert.

„Und Harry, wie war Dein erster Tag so in Hogwarts und Deinem Haus Hufflepuff?"

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte daraufhin sofort Susan, die ihnen auf dem Fuße gefolgt war.

„Jupp, Hermine und ich gingen in dieselbe Schule, bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen".

„Oh… Wenn das so ist, dann freut es mich Dich kennen zu lernen Hermine, ich bin Susan, Susan Bones".

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, ich bin Hermine Granger", antwortet Hermine, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl eine gewisse Abneigung heraus zu hören, um nicht zu sagen Kälte.

„Granger… Das ist kein Name aus einer Zaubererfamilie, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Bist Du eine Muggelgeborene?"

„Ja… und, ist das ein Problem für Dich?", fragte Hermine schnippisch.

„Nein…, nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, ich kenne bloß nicht viele, um ehrlich zu sein, bist Du die erste, na ja wahrscheinlich sind auch viele aus unserem Haus Muggelgeborene, aber diese kenne ich ja auch noch nicht. Kannst Du mir einiges über das Leben unter Muggeln erzählen? Ich fand es immer interessant, wie Muggel sich ohne Magie zu helfen wissen", fragte Susan weiter wissbegierig, ohne auf die versteckte Abneigung einzugehen.

„Bedeutet das, dass Du aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie kommst?", fragte nun Hermine interessiert und hatte dabei ihre vorherige Abneigung total vergessen, viel zu interessant, war für sie dieses Thema. Sie kannte zwar schon Draco, aber dieser wich so welchen Themen immer aus.

„Ja, ich komme aus einer reinen Zaubererfamilie. Bei uns funktioniert alles mit Zauberei….." und so fing eine ziemlich aufreibende Unterhaltung zwischen den zwei Mädchen an, in der sie die Vor- und Nachteile der Beiden Welten diskutierten.

Harry währenddessen wurde daraufhin nicht mehr beachtet.

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf trennten sich aber ihre Wege, da Hermine den Weg zum Nordturm einschlagen musste, während sich Susan und Harry auf einem anderen Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftraum machten. Harry hatte allerdings vorher Hermine noch unauffällig eine Nachricht zugesteckt, in der er ihr das heutige Treffen mitteilte.

§§§§§§

Da Harry, nachdem er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, noch gut zwei Stunden Zeit hatte, bevor das Abendessen begann, beschloss er erst einmal einige Briefe zu schreiben und zwar einen an seine Eltern und Malcom in dem er ihnen vom ersten Tag berichte und einen an Malcom allein, in dem er ihm von der ersten Zaubertrankstunde ausführlicher berichte, damit Malcom dann mit seinen daheim gebliebenen Freunden einige weitere Ansatzpunkte zum brauen hatten.

§§§§§§

Als Harry mit seinen Briefen fertig war, war es kurz nach sechs und da Harry nichts Besseres einfiel, was er bis zum Abendbrot noch machen konnte, ging er in die Bibliothek um sich diese auch einmal anzusehen.

„Wow ist die groß! Da finde ich bestimmt einige interessante Bücher zum lesen"/obwohl mein Koffer ja schon voll genug damit ist, allerdings kann ich diese ja nur heimlich lesen, während ich die der Bib öffentlich lesen könnte/.

„Junger Mann seien sie etws leiser", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt, da er den ersten Satz doch etwas laut gesagt hatte.

„Oh… entschuldigen sie Miss….?"

„Price"

Miss Price, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen" und damit ging Harry weiter in die Bib rein und wandelte hier und da ein Buch heraus ziehend durch die Gänge.

/Wow… ein Buch über _räumliche Verzehrungen_, damit könnten wir unser Brauhaus bestimmt verbessern!... Hm… vielleicht finde ich ja sogar Wirklich ein Buch über den Aufbau Hogwarts, dass könnte für unser Vorhaben hier ziemlich hilfreich sein…/

§§§§§§

Zur selben Zeit, als Harry sich in die Bibliothek begab, saß Draco mit den anderen Erstklässlern aus Slytherin in dessen Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Du Draco, gestern kamen wir ja nicht mehr dazu, aber was hältst Du eigentlich davon, dass Potter in Hufflepuff ist? Immerhin ist er der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords! Und so einer soll ein Hufflepuff sein, dass kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt kaum vorstellen!", fragte Blaise Draco.

„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich fast vom Stuhl gefallen! Wie Du ja schon sagtest, der der den dunklen Lord im Alter von nur einem Jahr besiegt hat, kommt nach Hufflepuff! Unglaublich! Aber vielleicht interpretieren wir ja viel zu viel darin hinein. Last uns erst einmal abwarten wie sich das weiter entwickelt, immerhin kann uns das ja nur zum Vorteil gewinnen, ich meine das er in Hufflepuff ist spricht ja nicht gerade für seine Stärke!"

/Oh man…, ich hoffe er bekommt nie raus wie ich über ihn hier ablästere, oder aber er ist wirklich so intelligent, wie ich es meine und er versteht es, denn sonst, bin ich geliefert!/.

Die anderen, die nichts von Dracos Gedankengängen wussten, diskutierten eifrig über das gerade gehörte, bevor es wieder Blaise war die Draco ansprach.

„Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht, obwohl ich ihn für nicht annährend so doof halte, wie es durch das Haus scheinen mag, aber es bringt nichts sich jetzt darüber zu unterhalten, die Zeit wird zeigen, wer Recht hatte!"

Da es die anderen ähnlich sahen, löste sich, nach einer weiteren allerdings kurzen Diskussion, die Runde auf und jeder ging bis zum Abendessen seinen eigenen Dingen nach.

§§§§§§

Harry sah nach dem er das bestimmt zwanzigste Buch aus einen der Regale gezogen und durchgeblättert hatte, mal wieder auf die Uhr und erschrak fürchterlich, als er sah, wie spät es schon war.

/Oh man…, ist es wirklich schon fünf nach sieben! Ich sollte mich schnellstmöglich in die Große Halle begeben! Ich hoffe bloß die Vertrauensschüler sind nicht all zu wütend auf mich, immerhin sollten sie uns die ersten Wochen zu allen Essen begleiten und schon am ersten Tag, bin ich nicht da! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, warum muss bloß immer ich in so ein Schlamassel reingeraden/ und damit stellte Harry die Bücher noch schnell ordentlich in die Regale zurück, bevor er sich in die Große Halle aufmachte. Warum er nicht sofort losrannte? Nein dafür waren Harry Bücher zu wichtig und eins wusste Harry ganz genau, zu spät ist zu spät und einmal Ärger reicht! Trotz alledem beeilte er sich natürlich die Große Halle zu erreichen, was nichts anderes hieß, als das er rannte, denn allzu sehr auffallen wollte er nun auch wieder nicht. Dabei machte er nur den Fehler, der für einen elfjährigen nur allzu verständlich war, den er vergaß dabei vollkommen, dass wenn ein völlig nach Atem ringender Harry Potter die Große Halle betrat, dies natürlich erst recht für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen würde.

Und genau das passierte dann auch, als er die Türen der Großen Halle, prustend und wild nach Luft schnappend, öffnete. Jeder der Anwesenden in der Großen Halle sah sich nach ihm um und fragte sich sogleich, was den Bezwinger von Du-weist-schon-wen, zugestoßen sein musste, dass er so schnaufte. Und somit ging auch gleich darauf ein Getuschel an den Vier Haustischen los, das Harry Angst und Bange wurde.

§§§§§§

/Oh Scheiße, wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein, ist doch klar, dass ich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe, wenn ich SO die Große Halle betrete, was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot!/ dachte Harry geschockt, als er mitbekam, was sich wegen seinem Auftritt in der Halle abspielte.

Jedoch eher Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erhob sich Dumbledore anmutig und alle Augen hefteten sich augenblicklich auf eben diesen.

„Wie ich sehe, beehrt uns Mr. Potter nun auch seiner Gegenwart! Jedoch sollte dies kein Grund sein in Anzustarren und wilde Vermutungen anzustellen sowie das Essen einzustellen, also, wenn ich Bitten dürfte, fahren sie mit ihren Abendritualen fort und hören auf Mr. Potter anzustarren" und dabei zwinkerte er Harry großväterlich zu.

Harry wusste nicht was er von alledem halten sollte, zum einen war er Dumbledore dankbar, dass er ihn geholfen hatte, zum anderen schallte er sich selber eine Ohrfeige, dass er nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er alleine und völlig außer Atem in die Große Halle gestürzt kam.

Aus diesen Gründen näherte er sich seinem Haustisch äußerst vorsichtig und nickte dabei Dumbledore dankend zu, was Dumbledore wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm.

/Ich wusste es doch, Harry Potter ist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Junge! Mit etwas Großväterlichen Gehabe wird es mir ein leichtes sein, ihn wieder auf meine Seite zu ziehen!/.

§§§§§§

Harry bekam von den Überlegungen natürlich nichts mit und ging weiter auf seinen Haustisch zu. Er war mittlerweile ziemlich nervös wie die Hauskameraden auf sein Erscheinen reagieren würden. Und ein ihm schon altbekanntes mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, gegen dass er immer noch nicht ankam.

§§§§§§

.Als Harry an seinem Haustisch ankam, war er das reinste Nervenbündel und seine Worte gingen ihm deswegen ziemlich schwerfällig über die Lippen, als er Steve ansprach.

„Steve…, e… es tut m… mir le… leid, das ich…", doch weiter kam Harry gar nicht, da er von eben diesen unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry, jetzt hör mir einmal genau zu…" und als Harry Anzeichen machte nun seinerseits wieder Steve zu unterbrechen, setzte dieser nach, „ und unterbrich mich nicht! ...Also Harry, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn Du alleine zum Essen erscheinst, wir sind keine Slytherins, die immer geschlossen erscheinen, wir wollen euch nur die verschiedenen Wege zeigen, damit ihr später alleine zu Recht findet. Doch wenn ihr die schon selber kennt, oder unsere Hilfe ablehnt, auch gut! Allerdings wollen und mögen wir kein Aufsehen, also Bitte ich Dich, das nächste Mal entweder gesittet die Große Halle zu betreten, vorzugsweise mit uns anderen, oder aber der Halle fern zu bleiben und auf das Essen zu verzichten! Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für Dich?!"

„Na klar Steve, ich werde versuchen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt".

/Puh, da habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt, obwohl mir dieses Gestarre schon auf den Keks geht. Na ja, ich habe es ja teilweise auch verdient. Komisch nur, das Dumbledore so zu mir gehalten hat, ob er die Sachen von früher doch nur für mich arrangiert hat, damit ich in Sicherheit bin? Glauben tue ich zwar immer noch nicht dran, aber auf alle Fälle werde ich versuchen Ihn ab jetzt etwas vorurteilsfreier zu betrachten!/ und mit diesen Gedanken setzte er sich neben Susan.

§§§§§§

„Harry, wo warst Du denn? Ich habe mir allmählich Sorgen um Dich gemacht", wurde er sofort von Susan angesprochen, als er sich neben Sie setzte.

„Sorry Susan, ich habe die Zeit in der Bibliothek einfach vergessen. Sie ist aber auch außergewöhnlich findest Du nicht?"

„Wenn Du meinst! Sie ist zwar gigantisch, aber deswegen gleich in Euphorie auszubrechen, halte ich doch etwas für übertrieben".

„Du weist halt ein gutes Buch nicht richtig zu schätzen", antwortete darauf nur Harry eingeschnappt und musste sofort an Hermine denken, die dies bestimmt anders gesehen hätte, bevor er sich seinem Essen widmete.

§§§§§§

Die Zeit bis zum Treffen verbrachte Harry ein weiteres Mal damit das Schloss genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Zu Gute kam ihm dabei, dass Anubis in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgetaucht war und ihm nun versteckt eng am Arm anliegend Gesellschaft leistete.

Und Anubis, wie hast Du die ersten Tage in Hogwarts so verbracht. Hast Du schon irgendetwas Interessantes finden können, vorzugsweise ein verstecktes Zimmer für mich und meine Freunde zischelte Harry leise und möglichst unauffällig Anubis zu.

Nein Meissster, leider noch nicht, aber ich werde weiter sssuchen zischelte Anubis betrübt zurück.

Da kann man wohl nichts machen. Aber Anubis, wie oft habe ich Dir schon gesagt, dass Du mich nicht Meister nennen sollst!

Sssorry Meissster, esss wird nicht wieder vorkommen

§§§§§§

Mit solchen und ähnlichen Geplänkel verging für Harry die Zeit bis zum Treffen wie im Flug. Er durchstöberte dabei noch einen weiteren Teil des Schlosses, den er und Anubis bis jetzt noch nicht kannten und schaffte es dadurch nur knapp rechtzeitig zum Treffen zu erscheinen, Anubis hatte er dabei immer noch versteckt um seinem Arm.

§§§§§§

„Sie einer an, unser Anführer gibt sich die Ehre auch Mal zu erscheinen", wurde Harry sarkastisch von Draco begrüßt, als er die anderen Drei in einer der hinteren Ecken der Eulerei fand.

„Ja…, ja…, sorry Leute, mit mir könnt ihr es ja machen, oder was meinst Du Anubis?" und dabei kam zischelnd Anubis aus seinem Ärmel hervor gekrochen und zischelte Draco herausfordernd an.

„He… schon gut, war nicht so gemeint", antwortete Draco und hob dabei beschwichtigend die Hände.

Er hat Angssst Meissster! Sssoll ich den armen Jungen nicht von ssseinem Leid erlösssen und ihn beissssen? zischelte Anubis Harry mit seinen rebenschwarzen Humor zu.

Nein Anubis, dass ist nicht nötig, aber Danke, dass Du gefragt hast! zischelte Harry vergnügt zurück und konnte dabei nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Oh man, dass ist echt unheimlich, wenn Du mit der Schlange sprichst! Was hast Du ihr den gesagt", sprach ein sichtlich irritierte Draco Harry an.

„Du wirst Dich daran gewöhnen Draco. Und um auf Deine Frage zurück zu kommen, Anubis meinte, dass er Dich vielleicht beißen und somit töten sollte, damit er Dir Deine Angst nimmt", meinte darauf Harry völlig ernst, aber die anderen Beiden konnten sehen, dass er das Lachen jetzt kaum noch unterdrücken konnte.

„W…, w…, was?", fragte Draco und seine Gesichtsfarbe nahm dabei ein weiß an, dass man denken konnte, er wäre ein Vampir.

Das reichte aus und die anderen Drei konnten ihre Masken nicht mehr halten und fingen zeitgleich an zu lachen.

„Oh man… ihr seit doof! Wie hättet ihr denn reagiert, wenn ihr so etwas erfahren hättet und nebenbei realisiert, dass der Bezwinger de Dunklen Lords wirklich ein Parselmund ist! Immerhin ist diese Gabe nahezu einzigartig und meines Wissens können sie nur die Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin. Und der letzte ist nun einmal der Dunkle Lord!"

„Ok…, ok…, sorry Draco! Aber die Situation war einfach zu komisch".

„Schon gut Harry, ich werde mich schon daran gewöhnen" /Hoffe ich zumindest/ „Doch gib mir bitte etwas Zeit. Doch zu einen anderen Thema, was wolltest Du eigentlich schon wieder von uns? Immerhin sind zwei Treffen in so kurzer Zeit doch etwas gefährlich und wir könnten leicht auffliegen".

„Du hast Recht Draco, doch da mir bei meinen Erkundungen des Schlosses aufgefallen ist, dass wir wahrscheinlich wesentlich länger brauchen, um ein geeignetes Versteck zu finden, dachte ich, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns vorläufig eine andere Möglichkeit der Kommunikation suchen und vielleicht hat ja schon jemand eine Idee" und dabei sah er Hermine an.

„Also auf die schnelle habe ich natürlich noch nichts Brauchbares finden können", als Hermine allerdings die enttäuschten Blicke sah, fuhr sie fort, „allerdings hätte ich eine notdürftige Übergangsidee auf Lager", was alle Gesichter wieder aufhellen lies. „Also, das ist natürlich nur für den Anfang. Es ist zwar noch nicht überall bekannt, doch wissen einige schon, dass Harry und ich uns aus unserer alten Schule kennen. Wir können uns also ab und zu treffen und uns unterhalten, insbesondere wenn man bedenkt, dass unsere Häuser nicht verfeindet sind. Somit können wir uns ohne große Probleme Nachrichten zustecken. Um Draco und Raul ebenfalls Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen, dachte ich daran, dass wir uns immer abwechselnd mit einen von Euch treffen. Ich dachte daran morgen wartet Harry um 10 vor Neun hier in der Eulerei , falls jemand eine Nachricht hat, am Mittwoch ich um 10 nach Neun, am Donnerstag wieder Harry um 20 nach Acht und am Freitag wieder ich um 20 vor Neun. Am Wochenende treffen wir uns alle wieder gemeinsam und sehen weiter".

„Und wie bekommt Raul zum Beispiel die Nachricht, die ich einem von Euch zukommen lies?", wollte nun Draco wissen.

„Hm…, guter Einwand, wie gesagt es ist ja nur provisorisch! Ich würde sagen je nach Wichtigkeit, versuchen Harry oder ich es ihm schnellstmöglich mitzuteilen und ansonsten muss das Treffen am Wochenende reichen. Es ist ja nur für den Anfang. Sollte es etwas extrem Wichtiges sein, käme auch noch eine Eule in betracht".

„Für den Anfang hast Du recht, ist es nicht schlecht, aber wir müssen schnellstmöglich etwas besseres finden und damit meine ich einen Raum und eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit", mischte sich nun Raul ein.

„Ok so mache wir es, also bis spätestens Samstag, dann wieder gegen halb Nein" und damit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander.

§§§§§§

Als Harry zurück in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war dieser schon relativ leer und so konnte er ohne große Probleme Susan ausmachen, die in einer Ecknische saß und ein Buch las.

„Susan, ich hätte jetzt Zeit mir Deinen Aufsatz anzuschauen", begrüßte er sie, als er sich ihr näherte.

Susan sah von ihrem Buch auf und lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Wirklich? Warte ich hole ihn schnell, ich bin gleich wieder da" und schon war sie aufgesprungen und in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsaale verschwunden.

Kurz darauf, kam sie auch schon wieder die Treppe runter gestürmt und hielt in ihrer Hand eine Rolle Pergament.

„Ich hoffe ich habe alles richtig verstanden, bei der Verwendung des Seekrauts war ich mir nicht so sicher".

„Ich les es mir Mal durch und schreibe Dir meine Anmerkungen, wenn ich denn welche habe, auf ein separates Pergament"

Die nächsten Minuten, las sich Harry Susans Aufsatz durch, während diese zapplig von einen Fuß auf den anderen sprang und dabei ihre Fingernägel doch ziemlich stutzte.

„Hm… ich kann eigentlich nichts an Deinem Aufsatz aussetzen, auch wenn ich hier diesen Teil" und dabei zeigte er auf dem Abschnitt mit dem zermalenden Mistkäfer, „etwas abändern würde, ungefähr so" und damit reichte er ihr sein Pergament, was sie sich durchlas, „dann ist es schlüssiger, finde ich. Aber ansonsten finde ich ihn richtig gut".

„Wirklich?! …Aber ich gebe zu bei dem einen Punkt hast Du recht. Danke" und dabei umarmte Susan Harry.

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete Harry und versuchte sich dabei möglichst diskret aus der Umarmung zu befreien.

„Ich gehe dann Mal auf mein Zimmer. Wir sehen uns ja dann morgen zum Frühstück", sagte er dann auch, als sie ihn aus ihrer Umarmung entlassen hatte und sich wieder ihren Aufsatz hingab und damit verschwand Harry auf sein Zimmer.

§§§§§§

Den restlichen Abend, bevor Harry schlafen ging und das war erst gegen halb eins, verbrachte Harry damit in seinen Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen, da er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass die Anfeindungen von Professor Snape erst der Anfang waren.

§§§§§§

Der nächste Tag verging relativ ereignislos, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, dass Harry versuchte in Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fast wortwörtlich mitzuschreiben. Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden ging er dabei gar nicht erst ein und in beiden Unterrichtsklassen wusste jeweils nur eine weitere Person, warum er dies tat, nämlich Raul in Kräuterkunde und Hermine in PmG.

Die Antwort darauf war natürlich ganz einfach, in Kräuterkunde, verlangte sein Bruder Malcom einen genauen Bericht über alles was dort behandelt wurde und in PmG Vlad. Und mit Beiden wollte es sich Harry lieber nicht verderben, zwar konnten sie ihm keinen Heuler schicken, aber er war sich sicher, dass Malcom und erst Recht Vlad einen anderen Weg finden würden, ihn für seine Unzuverlässigkeit zu bestrafen.

§§§§§§

Der Mittwoch allerdings, sollte dann ein ganz anderes Kaliber werden. Es begann schon damit, dass Harry, der wie jeden Morgen, seit er in Hogwarts war, seine Runde um den See joggte, jedoch sollte diese Runde etwas anders ablaufen, als die Letzten.

Harry war gerade bei der Hälfte seiner Joggingrunde angelangt, als er sich beobachtet fühlte. Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, aber irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass es das Beste wäre schnellstmöglich zurück nach Hogwarts zu laufen, was aber bei mehr oder weniger genau der halben Strecke so oder so ziemlich lang war!

Harry beschloss deswegen seine Runde fort zu setzten, beschleunigte aber seine Schritte, sodass er vom normalen joggen in einen Laufschritt verfiel.

Je näher er Hogwarts kam, desto bedrohter fühlte er sich. Er wusste nicht was ihn beobachtete oder hinter ihm her war, aber er wusste aus unerfindlichen Gründen das es gefährlich war. Er war deswegen ziemlich erleichtert, als er den See hinter sich lies und sich auf der freien offenen Wiese vor Hogwarts befand. Erschöpft fiel er auf diese und schnaufte erst einmal tief durch.

/Was zum Henker war das gerade! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft. Aber irgendetwas war da hinter mir und es war mir definitiv nicht freundlich gesinnt. Auf meine Eingebungen kann ich mich in dieser Hinsicht immer verlassen, aber was war das? Verdammt Harry, jetzt reiß Dich zusammen, Du bist gerade einmal ein paar Tage in Hogwarts und bildest Dir schon ein, dass irgendetwas hinter Dir her ist! Selbst wenn da etwas war, was gefährlich war, so muss das ja nicht gleich nur hinter mir her sein, wahrscheinlich war das nur ein Tier, dass auf der Jagd war und ich war gerade durch Zufall in seinem Revier! Ja so wird es sein, also reiß Dich zusammen und geh Dich duschen, sonst kommst Du wieder zu spät in die Große Halle/ und damit raffte er sich auf und ging zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich zu duschen und sich danach mit den anderen zum Frühstück zu begeben.

§§§§§§

Doch dies sollte nicht das einzige komische Ereignis an diesem Tag für Harry sein. Als er nach dem Frühstück sich im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einfand, erwartete ihn schon das nächste.

§§§§§§

Die Schüler hatten sich gerade alle gesetzt, wobei die Slytherins die gesamte rechte Seite des Raumes in beschlag nahmen und die Hufflepuffs die gesamte linke, als Harry vor Schmerzen geplagt in seinem Stuhl zusammen sackte. Dies bekam zum Glück nur Susan mit, die wie fast in jeder Stunde neben Harry saß.

„Harry…, Harry, was ist mit Dir?", flüsterte sie panisch, da sie wusste, dass Harry bestimmt nicht wollte, dass dies jemand mitbekam.

„Nichts Susan… nichts…", brachte Harry mühsam hervor und richtete sich schwerfällig wieder auf.

„Aber irgendetwas muss doch passiert sein, keiner bricht einfach so zusammen", fragte sie weiter in einem Flüsterton.

„Ich weis es auch nicht und außerdem bin ich nicht zusammen gebrochen, sondern habe bloß einen heftigen Schmerz gespürt", zischte Harry ungehalten zurück.

„Ok, dann eben das, aber selbst das ist nicht normal, oder?"

„Nein, da hast Du allerdings recht! Doch lass uns wann anders darüber reden, ich glaube dies ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür!"

„Ok", antwortete Susan nur, doch Harry wusste, dass das Gespräch damit nur verschoben war.

Was keiner von den Beiden mitbekam, war, dass Draco ebenfalls den „Zusammenbruch" registriert hatte und diesem im Gegensatz zu Harry und Susan auch noch etwas anderes aufgefallen war, was ihm neben dem Zusammenbruch, Gedanken machte.

/Was war gerade bloß mit Harry los! Das ist doch nicht normal für ihn, oder doch? …Immerhin sehe ich ihn nicht jeden Tag und dann auch nur ein paar Stunden. …Aber wenn es hier passiert, vor uns allen - ich hoffe es hat keiner weiter registriert - dann wäre es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, wenn wir es nicht bei einen unserer Treffen gesehen hätten. …Aber was war es dann? …Kann es sein, dass es etwas mit dem zu Tun hat, was zur selben Zeit passiert ist? Am Besten ich bespreche das heute Abend mit Hermine und wir berufen dann ein gemeinsames Treffen/ und damit wand er sich wieder dem Unterricht zu.

§§§§§§

Der Unterricht, war das Zweitlangweiligste, was Harry bis Dato in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Nur die Stunden bei Professor Bins waren noch schrecklicher!

Nach der Doppelstunde schleppte sich Harry mehr recht als schlecht aus dem Raum, da er bei diesem fürchterlichen Fach und seinem Vorher erlebten, sich nur noch mühsam beherrschen konnte. Dementsprechend war er froh, dass er jetzt wieder eine Freistunde hatte, in der er sich ein wenig regenerieren konnte.

§§§§§§

Als die Freistunde beendet war, hatte sich Harry einigermaßen wieder erholt und ging frohen Mutes zu seiner ersten Flugstunde. Diese hatte er mal wieder mit den Gryffindors.

„He Harry, meinst Du, dass ich Dich auch bei dieser Disziplin wieder schlage", neckte ihn Raul, kaum das sie das Feld für die erste Flugstunde betraten, als er meinte, dass ihnen keiner zuhörte.

„Genau, wie fühlt man sich denn, wenn man immer wieder von einem Gryffindor geschlagen wird?", schlug Ron ins selbe Horn und legte dabei demonstrativ seinen Arm um Rauls Schulter, da dieser dies leider gehört hatte.

Man musste dazu wissen, dass auch in Kräuterkunde am gestrigen Tag Raul Harry ausgestochen hatte, wobei das mehr daran lag, dass Harry Susan half, während Raul seine Arbeit allein beendete. Doch das sah kaum einer, außer Harry, Susan und eben Raul, dem deswegen Rons Spruch ziemlich unangenehm war.

„Ron, Dich hat keiner gefragt! Ich komme auch alleine zurecht! Und außerdem, wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst Du immer hinter Harry mit Deinen Arbeiten fertig, oder?"

„Raul, wie kannst Du es wagen einen anderen Schüler aus Deinem Haus in den Rücken zu fallen", mischte sich nun Seamus, ein weiterer Gryffindor, in das Gespräch ein, der allerdings nur den letzten Satz von Raul gehört hatte.

„Seamus, ich wüsste nicht, was Dich das angeht und außerdem habe ich nur die Wahrheit gesagt! Ich lerne Menschen gerne erst einmal kennen, bevor ich sie in eine Schublade stecke und dabei ist es mir egal aus welchem „Haus" sie kommen!"

„Raul hat Recht", mischte sich nun wieder Ron in das Gespräch ein, „ich war eben wirklich nicht ganz fair. Ich war nur so Stolz auf unser Haus und habe dabei alles andere vergessen".

„Schon ok, das wäre ich auch und auch Dir Seamus, mache ich keinen Vorwurf, vielleicht hätte ich genauso gehandelt! Doch nun last uns weiter gehen, bevor wir noch die Stunde verpassen… und wer weis, vielleicht gewinne ja heute ich", sprach nun Harry alle Drei an, machte sich aber so seine Gedanken.

/Habe ich etwa dieselben Vorurteile, wie dieser Ron und dieser Seamus, bloß auf anderer Ebene? Immerhin, fand ich Ron sofort unsympathisch, ohne ihn richtig zu kennen, bloß wegen unseres ersten Treffens und seiner Art! Auch Dumbledore habe ich nur nach dem beurteilt, was er getan hat und was ich für falsch hielt! Immer noch halte um genau zu sein, doch habe ich ihm deswegen nicht vorverurteilt, immerhin kann er dies ja wirklich nur zu meine Schutz gemacht haben? …Am Besten ich spreche das mit den anderen noch einmal durch. Doch nun sollte ich mich erst einmal mit der Flugstunde beschäftigen, denn Drei Siege gönne ich Raul nun wirklich nicht! …Doch gerade in dieser bin ich, wie er, vollkommen unerfahren! Scheiße…, wenn das Drei zu Null in der ersten Woche ausgeht, bin ich geliefert! Bitte Merlin, steh mir bei! Zwei zu Eins hört sich doch auch für Dich wesentlich besser an, oder?/ und mit diesen Gedanken bewegte er sich auf seinen Platz neben einen der Besen.

§§§§§§

„So meine lieben Schüler, willkommen in der ersten Stunde, um das Fliegen auf einem Besen zu erlernen. Ihr steht ja nun alle neben einem Besen, wenn ich das Zeichen gebe, streckt ihr die Hand über den Besen aus und ruft „AUF"! Wenn alles gut läuft, sollte der Besen sich in eurer Hand befinden, da er in diese hinein geflogen ist. Aber macht euch keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, bei den meisten wird es schon ein Erfolg sein, wenn sich der Besen bewegt. Also, auf Drei. Eins…, Zwei…, Drei…, AUF"

Ein mehrstimmiges Auf war darauf zu hören, doch wir die Professorin schon gesagt hatte, bewegte sich kaum ein Besen in die Hand des Rufers. Mit Ausnahme von Harrys Besen, der wie an der Schnur gezogen in seine Hand flog und dort verharrte.

„Ah…, Mr. Potter, ich hätte es mir denken können, bei dem Vater… Nun denn, die anderen versuchen es weiter, während sie Mr. Potter sich auf ihren Besen setzen und versuchen schwebend auf diesen zu bleiben".

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und so setzte er sich auf seinen Besen. Währenddessen war die Professorin wieder damit beschäftigt den anderen zu erklären, was sie ändern mussten, um den Besen in ihre Hand zu bekommen. Doch kaum, dass Harry auf dem Besen saß, überkam ihn ein ungeahntes Glücksgefühl und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden halten. Schnell stieß er sich von diesen ab und katapultierte sich in die Lüfte. Kaum das er sich in die Luft erhoben hatte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal richtig frei und er konnte gar nicht anders als dieses Gefühl in Ausdruck zu bringen, in dem er Loopings und Schleifen flog. Er merkte überhaupt nicht wie er dies tat, fiel zu frei fühlte er sich. Erst, als er den entsetzten Schrei seiner Professorin vernahm bremste er in der Luft ab und setzte zur Landung an.

„Mr. Potter! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein….", doch weiter kam sie nicht, da sie von einer völlig aus dem Atem ankommenden Prof. Sprout unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich kümmere mich um meinen Schüler, Rolanda", keuchte sie schwer Atmend Mrs. Hooch zu.

„Aber Pomona, wieso willst Du Dich unbedingt darum kümmern?"

„Hast Du ihn nicht fliegen sehen?! Ich habe wie Du weist keine Ahnung von Quiddisch und mich hat es bis jetzt auch nie interessiert, aber eins weis ich, Hufflepuff hat seit 17 Jahren keinen Hauspokal mehr gewonnen und seit 21 Jahren keinen Quiddisch-Pokal. Und ich weis noch etwas, zu 90 Prozent gewinnt das Haus den Hauspokal welches den Quiddisch-Pokal gewinnt und mit Harry haben wir zum ersten Mal die Chance. Also halte mich für blöd, aber ich werde ihn bestrafen und seine Strafe wird darin bestehen unserer Hausmannschaft beizutreten! Und damit Basta! …Komm Harry, ich muss Dich noch zu Deinem Aufpasser für Deine Bestrafung führen, nämlich dem Kapitän der Quiddischmanschaft. Also folge mir" und damit lies Madam Sprout eine völlig neben sich stehende, Madam Hooch zurück.

§§§§§§

Harry konnte es ebenfalls nicht glauben und so folgte er Madam Sprout wie ein unter Drogen stehender Mensch völlig anteilnahmslos. Erst als sie vor einem Klassenraum halt machten, erwachte Harry wieder zum Leben.

„W…, wo sind wir Professor Sprout?"

„Keine Fragen, dass wirst Du gleich sehen" und damit klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Professor Flickwick, könnten sie mir vielleicht kurz einmal Cedric Diggory heraus schicken?"

„Natürlich Mrs. Sprout, Cedric, würdest Du Dich kurz einmal zu Deiner Hauslehrerin nach draußen begeben?!"

§§§§§§

Kurz darauf stand Cedric vor der Tür.

„Professor Sprout, sie wollten mich sehen?"

„Ja mein Junge, ich habe einen Neuen Spieler für ihr Team! Ich weis, ich habe nicht viel Ahnung von Quiddisch, aber vertrauen sie mir in dieser Hinsicht nur einmal, dieser Junge ist ein Gewinn für unsere Mannschaft".

„Professor Sprout, bei allem gehörigen Respekt, sind sie sich sicher?" versuchte es Cedric verzweifelt.

„Ja! Doch ich möchte sie zu nichts zwingen. Prüfen sie ihn, mehr verlange ich nicht, doch seien sie fair! Sie werden sehen es gibt keinen besseren! Und nun entschuldigen sie mich" und damit verlies Madam Sprout zwei völlig verzweifelte Jungs.

§§§§§§

„Also Gut Potter, wir hatten keinen guten Start, aber wenn Du gut bist, werde ich Dich aufnehmen, ok?"

„Ok, aber ich habe keine Ahnung ob ich gut bin! Ich habe nur in meiner ersten Flugstunde meinen Besen dazu gebracht in meine Hand zu schweben und bin dann ein wenig herum geflogen. Einige Loopings und Schleifen Du verstehst, mehr nicht! Nicht weltbewegendes also".

Cedric war bei jedem Wort weißer geworden.

„Nichts Weltbewegendes? …Weist Du überhaupt was Du da sagst?! Wenn das stimmt, nehme ich Dich mit Kusshand auf! Aber darüber reden wir später, sei am Montag um 18:30 auf dem Quiddischfeld, dann sehen wir weiter" und damit ging Cedric zurück in seine Klasse und lies einen konstatierten Harry zurück.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Hi, dies zum ersten Mal kein allgemeiner Teil, wie Ihr ihn kennt. Sondern vielmehr eine Antwort auf alle reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe.

Zu aller erst möchte ich mich bei ALLEN bedanken die mir reviewt und vor allem mir die TREUE gehalten haben! Um es mit einem Satz zu sagen: Ich Habe Euch nicht verdient, hoffe dennoch Euch weiter bei meiner FF als Leser begrüßen zu dürfen!

Zu aller erst wollte ich jedes review beantworten, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, das dies nicht fair wäre, da ich nicht in einem Satz erklären könnte, warum ich Euch solange nicht geupdatet habe.

Ich weis nicht ob Euch mein letztes Kapitel gefällt, denn mir persönlich gefällt es nur teilweise, aber ich wollte Euch nicht länger hinhalten. Ich kann Euch nur eins garantieren, ich habe wieder Lust am schreiben und werde diese FF definitiv beenden!

Ich hoffe weiterhin auf Treue Leser,

bis dahin,

Euer,

chaine

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich weis ich habe es eigentlich nicht verdient, doch bitte, lasst mir möglichst viele reviews da, ich LIEBE diese und außerdem spornen sie mich auch noch an!

Tschüss

Marc

(Dies ist mein richtiger Name!)


	38. Endlich Wochenende

Bevor das neue Kapitel beginnt, möchre ich mich erst einmal bei Tybman bedanken! Da sich dieser revierwer für dieses Kapitel - und ich hoffe auch für die weiteren - als Beta-Leser zur Verfügung gestellt hat. DANKE dafür noch mal.

**38. Endlich Wochenende**

Nachdem sich Harry von dem Schock erholt hatte, vielleicht ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen zu werden - immerhin gab es seines Wissens noch keinen Erstklässler, dem diese Ehre zu teil wurde - begab er sich, da es schon spät genug dafür war, in die Große Halle, um Mittagessen zu gehen.

§§§§§§

Nach dem Mittagessen, das ereignislos verlief, hatten alle Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs mindestens die nächsten zwei Stunden frei, nur die Gryffindors und die Slytherins hatten danach noch jeweils zwei Stunden Geschichte der Zauberei. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw dagegen hatten den Rest des Tages frei.  
Harry beschloss deswegen zu Hermine rüber zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie den Nachmittag etwas zusammen unternehmen wollten.

„Hi Hermine, du hast doch auch den ganzen Nachmittag frei, wollen wir ein wenig draußen spazieren gehen und uns unterhalten? Wir haben ja sonst so wenig Zeit dafür, da wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind", sprach Harry sie an, als er am Ravenclawtisch ankam.  
Sofort war es in der Halle mucksmäuschenstill. In Hogwarts war es nun mal nicht an der Tagesordnung, dass ein Schüler eines Hauses, zu einem Schüler eines anderen Hauses ging und diesen ansprach. Zwar gab es einige Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern, doch zeigte man dies nicht so offensichtlich, in dem man beim Mittagessen zu einem anderen Tisch rüber ging und dort diese Person ansprach. Man machte es eher zufällig in der Bibliothek oder am See.  
„Klar doch", antwortete Hermine sofort, obwohl sie natürlich mitbekam, dass sie wegen Harrys öffentlichen Auftritt von allen Seiten angestarrt wurden.  
„Mensch, nun habt euch nicht so", platzte es dann auch weiter aus ihr heraus, da ihr die Stille unangenehm war, „Wir kennen uns schon von früher und nur weil wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind, werde ich diese Freundschaft nicht beenden oder geheim halten! Und wie es aussieht ist Harry derselben Meinung. Also findet euch damit ab, oder auch nicht, aber hört auf uns anzustarren!"

/Eins muss man Hermine lassen, wenn sie sich erst einmal in Rage geredet hat, kann sie ziemlich direkt und überzeugend sein/, dachte Draco am Slytherin-Tisch, als er Hermines Ausbruch hörte. /Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das die anderen sehen/ und damit sah sich Draco weiter in der Halle um.

An jedem Tisch konnte er dabei denselben Vorgang verfolgen, zuerst herrschte allgemeiner Unglaube, der dann aber nach kurzer Zeit in Verständnis umschwenkte und als das geschah, konnte er weiter erkennen, dass an jedem Tisch sofort das Stimmengewirr zunahm, da jeder etwas über diese schon länger währende Freundschaft wissen wollte.  
Hermine und Harry bekamen davon allerdings nicht mehr allzu viel mit, da sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sich schon auf den Weg nach draußen begeben hatten, nur das der Stimmpegel deutlich zunahm registrierten sie noch.

§§§§§§

Draußen angekommen begaben sie sich erst einmal auf dem Weg zum See, da sie hofften dort ein wenig ungestörter zu sein. Dabei sahen sie sich immer wieder um, ob ihnen auch niemand folgte. Als sie dort ankamen schnauften sie erst einmal richtig durch, da sie in ihrer Anspannung mehr oder weniger die ganze Zeit das Atmen vernachlässigt hatten.

„Oh man Harry, was war das denn gerade? Ist es in Hogwarts wirklich so unüblich, dass zwei Leute aus verschiedenen Häusern befreundet sind?"

„Ich glaube eher nicht, aber anscheinend zeigt man das nicht so öffentlich... Aber egal, so wissen sie zumindest, dass wir uns kennen und wir müssen uns nicht immer heimlich treffen."  
„Da hast du Recht und wo wir gerade bei Treffen sind", nahm Hermine gleich den Faden auf, „Gestern Abend hat mich Draco in der Eulerei angesprochen, da er uns etwas Wichtiges seiner Meinung nach, mitteilen wollte."  
„Und um was ging es?", fragte Harry nun sichtlich angespannt nach, da sie sich ja nur im Notfall treffen wollten.  
„Ihm ist während eures Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste etwas bei dir aufgefallen und zwar, dass du auf einmal eine Art Anfall gehabt haben sollst", antwortete Hermine darauf und man konnte ihre Sorge um Harry praktisch heraus hören.  
„Nun, äh, was soll ich sagen?"  
„Am besten die Wahrheit", meinte Hermine nur.  
„Nun gut also: Wir hatten gerade unsere Plätze eingenommen, als ich Kopfschmerzen bekam und das hat anscheinend Draco gesehen."  
„Kopfschmerzen und ein Anfall sind ja wohl nicht dasselbe", rief Hermine aufgebracht.  
„Na gut, es waren starke Kopfschmerzen, wie als wenn mein Kopf gleich platzen würde und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass diese von meiner Narbe ausgingen, aber ich kann mich auch täuschen. Du als Zahnarzttochter kennst das ja, man meint man hat Zahnschmerzen an dem dritten Zahn von hinten und dann ist es doch ein ganz anderer."  
„Normalerweise würde ich dir ja Recht geben, aber Draco hat das Treffen und somit das Risiko mit mir erwischt zu werden nicht nur wegen des Anfalls wahrgenommen, sondern auch, weil ihm dabei noch etwas aufgefallen war."

„Und was?"  
„Nun, du hast den Anfall, laut Draco, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt bekommen, als der Lehrer den Raum betrat".  
„Ja klar, der Lehrer strahlt etwas aus, das mir Schmerzen bereitet! Hermine das ist doch absoluter Humbug, wenn es so wäre, dann hätten meine Schmerzen doch den ganzen Unterricht anhalten müssen", redete sich jetzt Harry in Rage.  
„Hmm, da ist was dran, aber vielleicht geschieht das ja nur bei Blickkontakt oder ähnlichem!?", bedachte Hermine.  
„Hermine, er sieht mich doch jedes Mal an, wenn er mich dran nimmt und ich habe diesen so genannten 'Anfall' nur am Anfang der Stunde gehabt! Bestimmt war das alles nur Zufall."  
„Wenn du meinst, aber sag es uns bitte, wenn so was öfters passiert".  
„Werde ich", antwortete Harry und beendete damit aus seiner Sicht das Thema.

/Draco ist keiner, der sich so etwas einbildet und wenn er sagt, dass der Anfall begann, als Quirrell den Raum betrat, dann glaube ich ihm, aber na gut lassen wir das Thema erstmal fallen, sonst kriegt Harry noch einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Aber merken werde ich's mir auf alle Fälle!/ und mit diesen Gedanken beschloss Hermine das Thema ebenfalls erst einmal fallen zu lassen.

„So, und was machen wir nun? Immerhin ist es noch früher Nachmittag".

„Lass uns noch ein wenig die frische Luft genießen und uns hier draußen ein wenig umsehen. Nachher können wir ja dann noch das Schloss ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe nehmen und danach muss ich dann auch zurück zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, ich möchte nämlich noch ein wenig lernen", meinte Harry. Hermine nickte nur als Antwort.

§§§§§§

Die restlichen Tage der Woche verliefen für Harry ohne nennenswerte Vorkommnisse, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder kurzzeitig ein Stechen im Kopf hatte. Das schob Harry aber sofort auf seinen Gemütszustand, mit dem er die Stunde betreten hatte, da er vor VgddK zwei Stunden Zaubertränke bei Snape hatte und dieser nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als ihn ständig zu triezen.

_Flashback_

„Potter, auch wenn Sie meinen alles zu wissen und ihre Tränke akzeptabel sind", dieses Wort spie Snape geradezu aus, „so erwarte ich von Ihnen trotzdem Aufmerksamkeit! 10 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff!"

„Aber Professor, ich habe Ihnen zugehört!"  
„Potter, widersprechen Sie mir nicht! Weitere 5 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff und sollten Sie noch einmal unaufgefordert reden, so werden Sie heute Abend bei mir nachsitzen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
„Ja, Sir", brachte Harry mühsam zähneknirschend hervor.  
„Geht doch. Also wie ich Ihnen gerade erklärt habe, bevor mich Mr. Potter zwang wegen seiner Unachtsamkeit meinen Vortrag zu unterbrechen, nehmen wir in den nächsten Stunden einfache Tränke durch, die zur Heilung eingesetzt werden können. Schlagen Sie dazu Ihre Bücher auf Seite 7 auf. Auch Sie Potter, ich weis Sie halten sich für etwas Besonderes, weil Sie das Buch anscheinend auswendig gelernt haben, aber Auswendiglernen ist kein Wissen und das sollten Sie früh genug lernen, bevor Sie bei einem der schwereren Tränke die Klasse in die Luft jagen!"  
Harry wollte gerade darauf etwas erwidern, als er den flehenden Blick von Hermine sah und erkannte, dass es genau das war, was Snape wollte, um ihm eine Strafarbeit und weitere Hauspunktabzüge zu geben. Er schluckte seine Antwort herunter und lächelte Hermine dankbar an.  
Snape, dem das natürlich nicht entgangen war, kochte innerlich vor Wut, was er natürlich an der ganzen Klasse für den Rest der zwei Stunden ausließ.  
Wobei seine bevorzugte Ziele Harry Potter und, seitdem er gemerkt hatte, dass Hermine Harry vor einer Strafarbeit gerettet hatte, Hermine waren.  
So war es also nicht unverständlich, das Harry sichtlich genervt aus Zaubertränke heraus stiefelte und das kurz darauf bemerkte Stechen in seinem Kopf, als Resultat der vorangegangenen Stunden ansah.

_Flashback Ende_

§§§§§§

Und somit begann endlich das erste richtige Wochenende in Hogwarts. Harry stand trotz der Tatsache, dass er heute hätte einmal ausschlafen können, wie gewohnt früh auf, um eine Runde zu joggen, wobei er seit dem Vorfall nur noch am Waldrand entlang lief und den hinteren Teil des Sees erst einmal ausließ.  
Als er mit seiner Joggingrunde fertig war, ging er zurück in seinen Raum und begab sich in seine separate Wohnung in seiner Truhe.  
Zuerst duschte er sich dort unten ausgiebig und setzte sich dann in sein Arbeitszimmer um einige seiner eigenen Bücher zu lesen.  
Das erste welches er sich vornahm hieß „_Nonverbales Zaubern_", ein Buch von _Waldemar Fataz_ aus dem Jahr 1582, in dem der Autor zwar schrieb, dass es seit Jahrhunderten keinen registrierten Zauberer mehr gegeben hätte, der des Nonverbalen Zauberns mächtig war, jedoch es bekannt sei, dass es einige gibt und gab, die diesen schweren Zweig der Zauberei gemeistert hätten. Waldemar Fataz hatte in seinem langen Leben versucht ebenfalls dieses Gebiet zu meistern und hatte aus diesem Grund sämtliche Texte und Aufzeichnungen die er  
fand zu einem Buch zusammen gefasst.  
Harry las begeistert, was Waldemar Fataz alles für Anstrengungen unternommen hatte um das Nonverbale Zaubern zu beherrschen, von völlig obskuren Thesen, wie das Verzaubern der Zunge, so das der Verzauberte, in diesem Fall er selbst, eine Zeit lang nicht mehr sprechen konnte, bis hin zu Interessanten Ansätzen, wie das reine Denken des Zauberspruchs.  
Auch führte er aus, dass er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Zaubersprüche des Öfteren in anderen Ländern anders hießen und ausgesprochen wurden, die Bewegung aber identisch war, sie aber trotzdem funktionierten, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass es entweder mehrere Zaubersprüche für ein- und denselben Zauber gab oder das die Worte nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielten, beziehungsweise nur der Sinn der Worte wichtig war. Denn er hatte weiter herausgefunden, dass der andere Spruch meistens ins Englische übersetzt dasselbe bedeutete wie der ihrige.  
Harry war so ins Lesen vertieft, das er fast die Zeit vergessen hätte, erst als Anubis in die Wohnung geschlängelt kam und ihn anzischelte, dass oben ein Mädchen seit einigen Minuten versuchte ihn zu erreichen und deswegen zu Anubis Ärgernis immer wieder gegen die Tür klopfte, erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken und begab sich schnellstmöglich, mit Anubis auf dem Arm, nach oben in sein Zimmer.

§§§§§§

Oben angekommen legte er noch schnell das Zaubertränkebuch und die dazu gehörige Hausaufgabe auf seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete die Tür.  
„Harry da bist du ja endlich, warum machst du erst jetzt die Tür auf? Ich versuche seit einigen Minuten dich zu erreichen?", fragte Susan, wer konnte es anders sein, aufgeregt.  
„Oh, ich war so auf die Zaubertränkeaufgabe fixiert, dass ich meine Gedanken erstmal zu Papier bringen wollte bevor ich öffne und so abgelenkt werde" und dabei zeigte er auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Oh entschuldige Harry, ich wollte dich nicht stören! Ich dachte bloß, dass wir heute etwas zusammen unternehmen könnten, vielleicht schwimmen. Immerhin ist heute unser erstes freies Wochenende."  
„Tut mir Leid, Susan, aber ich wollte den Tag eigentlich nutzen um mir weiter das Schloss anzusehen und um 15 Uhr, habe ich mich schon mit Hermine verabredet".  
„Schade! Kann ich nicht mitkommen, oder möchtest du nichts mit mir unternehmen?", fragte Susan etwas beleidigt.

/Oh man, wie komme ich da jetzt wieder raus, am besten ich lasse mich auf einen Kompromiss ein, ja, so mache ich es/.

„Weißt du, Susan, du hast Recht, wir sollten das schöne Wetter nutzen, also gut wir gehen nach dem Frühstück schwimmen und heute Nachmittag treffe ich mich dann mit Hermine."  
„Du meinst _wir_, oder willst du mich nicht dabei haben?", fragte Susan weiter, die den Braten gerochen hatte.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollen wir unseren Eltern schreiben, unseren Freunden aus der Schule und dabei ein wenig tratschen, du verstehst? Ich weiß nicht wie Hermine es da aufnimmt, wenn ich mit jemand weiteren komme, immerhin ist es was sehr privates", versuchte es Harry erneut.  
„Also gut, aber du fragst sie, ob ich das nächste Mal dabei sein kann oder sind wir etwa keine Freunde?".  
„Doch natürlich, also schön ich frage sie, aber akzeptiere wenn sie nein sagt".  
„Wird sie schon nicht, wir haben uns doch gut verstanden, als wir uns am Montag unterhalten haben".  
„Wenn du meinst, doch nun lass uns zum Frühstück gehen, sonst haben wir ja gar nichts mehr vom Vormittag".

§§§§§§

Beim See trafen sie auch andere Hogwartschüler und wie es der Zufall so wollte waren darunter auch Draco, Raul und Hermine. Susan lies es sich natürlich nicht nehmen gleich zu Hermine rüber zu eilen, als sie diese erkannte und sie auf den Nachmittag anzusprechen.  
„Hermine, kann ich heute Nachmittag dabei sein, oder hast du etwas dagegen? Harry meinte du würdest dich dann mit ihm treffen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich auch dabei sein könnte. Wir könnten uns dann weiter über das Muggel- und Zaubererleben unterhalten", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ähm", brachte Hermine gerade noch perplex heraus und schaute dann verzweifelt in Richtung Harry, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
„Ähm, also Susan, du hast doch Harry die ganze Woche für dich und ähm, ich wollte jedenfalls am Wochenende ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen", haspelte Hermine und wurde dabei eine Nuance roter.  
„Oh, dass kann ich verstehen", meinte Susan bedrückt, „aber vielleicht können wir ja trotzdem ab und zu etwas gemeinsam machen, ich meine okay nicht heute, aber vielleicht in einer der Freistunden die wir gemeinsam haben."  
„Natürlich Susan!", antwortete Hermine erleichtert, „doch jetzt lass uns von was anderem reden oder machen wir irgendwas" und damit begaben sich die drei zum See.

§§§§§§

Während des Wartens bis zum Treffen hatten Harry und Hermine noch Zeit Raul und Draco den Treffpunkt und die Uhrzeit für heute zu nennen, was, wie sie hofften, keiner mitbekam.

§§§§§§

Gegen 14:30 Uhr verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Harry von Susan, da sie in einem leeren Klassenraum noch ihre Briefe schreiben wollten und begaben sich in Richtung Eulerei. Draco und Raul waren schon vorher vom See verschwunden.  
Kurz darauf trafen sich die vier in der Eulerei, wobei sie vorher diese unauffällig nach anderen Schülern absuchten. Als sie sicher waren, dass zur Zeit keine anderen Schüler anwesend waren, begaben sie sich in eine der hinteren Ecken, wie sie es auch schon die Male davor getan hatten.  
„Harry, wir müssen etwas anderes finden, so kann das nicht weiter gehen, dass alles ist viel zu riskant", fing Draco auch gleich an, als sie die Ecke erreicht hatten.  
„Du hast Recht, doch ich kann euch vielleicht eine Alternative anbieten", antwortete Harry.  
„Ach ja? Schieß los", meinte nun Raul.  
„Nun ja Anubis hat einen Teil im Schloss gefunden der anscheinend seit geraumer Zeit nicht benutzt wird und ich spreche hierbei nicht vom dritten Stock!", antwortete Harry. „So wie ich ihn verstanden habe ist vor diesem Teil so eine Art Wasser, aber ich glaube er meint damit einen Spiegel und dahinter befindet sich ein Gang, der aber nach einiger Zeit durch Geröl versperrt wird".  
„Und was soll uns ein Gang bringen, schön und gut, durch eine Geheimtür hinter einem Spiegel wie du meinst, vorausgesetzt deine Schlange hat überhaupt Recht, sind wir für's erste relativ sicher, aber das ist doch auch keine längerfristige Alternative", schnaubte Draco nur abfällig, da er immer noch nicht mit der Tatsache klar kam, dass Harry Parsel sprach.  
„Warte doch erst einmal ab! Von dem Gang führt nur noch eine weitere Tür ab, bevor der Einsturz, jedenfalls bin ich sicher dass das Anubis meinte, beginnt, und laut Anubis ist hinter dieser Tür ein Klassenraum", beendete Harry seine Ausführungen.  
„Du meinst, das es einen Geheimgang gibt, der wegen dem Einsturz nicht mehr benutzt wird und in diesem sich noch ein unbenutzter Klassenraum befindet? Das wäre perfekt!", rief Raul begeistert.  
„Psst! Ja das meine ich, doch weiß ich nicht, wie man diesen Geheimgang öffnet."  
„Lasst uns doch erstmal dahin gehen und versuchen ihn zu öffnen, ansonsten besteht halt weiter unsere Absprache für die Treffen."  
„Da hast du Recht Raul. Aber ich würde zusätzlich vorschlagen, dass wenn wir heute den Gang nicht aufbekommen und das müsste ja relativ schnell gehen, wir uns alle in der Bibliothek nach Zaubern zum öffnen von Türen umsehen, ich persönlich kenne zur Zeit nur einen und zwar: _Alohomora_", sprach nun wieder Hermine.  
„Ja, ja, unsere Streberin", meinte Draco sarkastisch, aber jeder wusste wie er es meinte. „Also lasst uns aufbrechen, ich habe jedenfalls nicht länger Lust mich in diesem Mief aufzuhalten."

: Geht esss alssso endlich losss :, zischelte auf einmal Anubis und kroch unter Harrys Hemd hervor, was die restlichen drei alle erschreckte.  
: Ja Anubis, es geht los. Kannst du mir von hier den Weg beschreiben und zwar  
möglichst leise :  
: Ich weisss nicht Meissster! Doch ich werde esss versssuchen. Aber wenn ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf: wie wollt ihr vier - denn wenn ich dasss richtig verssstanden habe, wollt ihr ja nicht auffallen - denn unbehelligt zusssammen dort hin gelangen:  
: Hmm, guter Einwand! Hat einer von euch eine Idee : und dabei sah er Hermine, Raul und Draco an, diese Blickten aber nur fragend zurück.  
: Äh Meissster, du mussst die dummen Menssschen ssschon mit ihrer Sssprache fragen, sssonssst verssstehen sssie dich nicht :, zischelte Anubis vergnügt Harry an.  
: Oh, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht : und an seine Freunde gewahnt: „Sorry, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass ich weiter Parsel gesprochen habe, ich wollte wissen, ob ihr eine Idee habt, wie wir ungesehen alle zusammen zu dem Geheimgang kommen?"  
„Keine Ahnung", gab Raul resignierend zu.  
„Ich leider auch nicht", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu.  
„Und du, Draco?"  
„Hmm... „Wenn uns deine Schlange ungefähr beschreiben kann, wo der Gang sich befindet, könnten wir uns zufällig dort treffen, sagen wir so gegen 17 Uhr", schlug dieser vor.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er das kann, aber du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht, Hermine und ich werden mit Anubis Hilfe zu diesem Spiegel schlendern, jeder weiß ja mittlerweile, dass wir uns von früher kennen, wenn wir dort angekommen sind versuchen wir den Durchgang zu öffnen. Ob wir es schaffen oder nicht, wir werden euch nach unseren Versuchen eine Schuleule mit einem Brief senden, indem wir euch über unsere Fortschritte berichten.  
Sollten wir den Durchgang öffnen können schreiben wir euch wie und wo er ist, ansonsten schreiben wir euch welche Sprüche wir schon versucht haben und natürlich trotzdem wo er ist."  
„Hmm, ja das könnte klappen! Also trennen wir uns erst einmal wieder?", antwortete nun Draco.  
„Ja das würde ich sagen, denn falls es klappt, hätten wir dann nachher noch etwas Zeit in der wir uns ungestört unterhalten können, ohne uns immer wieder nervös umzudrehen."  
Und damit verabschiedeten sich die vier voneinander und während sich Hermine und Harry gemeinsam auf den Weg machten um mit Anubis Hilfe den Geheimgang zu finden, begaben sich die anderen beiden in verschiedene Richtungen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

§§§§§§

Nachdem die drei, also Harry, Hermine und Anubis, der weiter versteckt an Harrys Arm hing, einige Meter gegangen waren, bemerkte Hermine schon, dass es Harry wie schon vorhin anscheinend schwer fiel, zwischen Parsel und ihrer Sprache zu unterscheiden. Immer mal wieder zischte er Hermine an, wenn er sich auf Anubis konzentrierte. Hermine die wusste, dass das auf keinen Fall so weiter gehen konnte, ohne das sie auffielen, hielt daraufhin Harry am Arm fest, wohlgemerkt an dem an dem Anubis hing, und zog Harry in eine Nische, der sich fragend nach ihr umdrehte.  
„Hermine, was hast du denn?", fragte er unsicher.  
„Harry, wenn du mit deiner Schlange sprichst und dabei auch mit etwas mitteilen willst sprichst du weiter Parsel! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", flüsterte Hermine aufgebracht zurück.  
„Ich tue was?!"  
„Du sprichst weiter Parsel, wenn du dich auf deine Schlange konzentrierst!"

: Stimmt das Anubis :, zischte Harry leise in Richtung Anubis.  
: Ja Meissster, Parsssel issst für dich intuitiv, du sssprichssst esss ja nur, wenn du mit mir sssprichssst, mich alssso ansssiehssst. Wenn du dann dabei mit jemanden anderen reden willssst, um ihn oder ihr dasss Gehörte mitzuteilen, sssprichssst du weiter Parsssel :, philosophierte Anubis.  
: Oh! Danke Anubis :, und jetzt direkt an Hermine gewahnt: „Danke Hermine, ich werde es versuchen ab jetzt zu vermeiden!"

„Das solltest du Harry! Am besten wäre es, wenn du dir von Anubis ab jetzt nur noch die Strecke leise erklären lässt, aber nicht mehr antwortest, so könntest du das Problem jedenfalls hier auf den Gängen vermeiden."  
„Hmm, guter Vorschlag!"

: Was meinst du Anubis:  
: Ich verssstehe euch ja nicht ganz ssso gut, aber anssscheinend will dasss Weibchen, dasss ich nicht mehr mit dir rede :, zischte Anubis schmollend.  
: Nur für die Zeit bis wir uns von den öffentlichen Gängen entfernt haben :, versuchte Harry Anubis zu beruhigen, grinste dabei aber übers ganze Gesicht, als er an Anubis Antwort dachte.  
: Na gut, dasss kann ich akzeptieren : zischte Anubis besänftigt.

Harry zog derweil eine leicht fröstelnde Hermine, da Parsel zu hören wirklich unheimlich war, weiter.  
„Und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.  
„Nichts besonderes, nur das er es akzeptiert", lächelte Harry geheimnisvoll.  
„Das war doch nicht alles, oder?"  
„Psst, Hermine, nicht jetzt, sonst hätten wir uns die ganze Idee sparen können!"  
„Oh, da hast du natürlich Recht." Und so setzten sie ihren Weg mit belanglosen Reden über früher und Hogwarts weiter fort.

§§§§§§

Nach endlosen Kurven, Kreuzungen, Abzweigungen und Treppen, kamen die drei, vor einem Spiegel an, der wie Harry und Hermine es feststellten im vierten Stock war.

: Hier hinter ist der Gang und das Zimmer, Meister :, zischelte Anubis und wand sich dabei langsam von Harrys Arm und schlängelte zu Boden.  
: Danke Anubis, ich schätze Mal, dass du jetzt ein wenig jagen gehen willst. Viel Glück dabei und sei vorsichtig:, zischelte Harry zur Antwort und atmete erleichtert auf.  
Anubis verschwand derweil durch ein Loch in der Wand in der Nähe.

„Hier ist es also Harry?", flüsterte Hermine.  
„Ja, aber wie du siehst, sind wir hier vollkommen allein. Dieser Gang scheint auch kaum noch, oder gar nicht mehr benutzt zu werden. Das ist nahezu perfekt! Los, lass uns anfangen, du zuerst." Und damit ging er einen Schritt zurück und sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, bevor er Hermine aufmunternd zunickte.  
Hermine fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und stellte sich dann vor den Spiegel.  
„Alohomora", flüsterte sie, doch nichts geschah. Enttäuscht sah sie in Richtung Harry.  
„Hermine, du musst es schon richtig wollen, sonst wirkt dieser Spruch nicht, also flüstere ihn nicht, sondern spreche ihn klar und deutlich! Keine Angst, es ist keiner in der Nähe."  
„Okay, also: _Alohomora_", sprach Hermine ein zweites Mal, doch diesmal wesentlich deutlicher. Wieder geschah nichts, allerdings erschien auf dem Spiegel nun eine Schrift:

_Nur mit dem richtigen Passwort ist es gestattet diesen Gang zu benutzen!_

Hermine die das las, machte Harry sofort darauf aufmerksam.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich meine wir können doch nicht jedes Wort, dass uns einfällt zu dem Spiegel sprechen, dass ist doch hirnrissig!", fluchte Harry laut los.  
„Ganz ruhig, Harry, uns wird schon etwas einfallen, so schwer kann das doch nicht sein, ich meine wofür gibt es denn diese Gänge, wenn sie keiner benutzen kann. Wir werden das Passwort schon heraus bekommen." Und in ihren Augen konnte man den Wissensdurst förmlich sehen.  
„Oh man, dir schwebt wohl dafür die Bibliothek vor, wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deute", schwante es Harry.  
„Hey! Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Hermine völlig ahnungslos, da sie es selber nie mitbekam, wenn ihre Augen vor lauter Vorfreude auf Bücher zu leuchten begannen.  
„Ach nur so", gab Harry schmunzelnd zurück, fuhr aber schnell fort, „Lass uns aber erst mal zurückgehen, hier können wir ja eh nichts mehr tun." Und damit gingen sie Richtung Bibliothek.

§§§§§§

Während des Rückwegs kam Hermine allerdings ein weiterer Gedanke den sie Harry, als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten, auch gleich mitteilte: „Harry meinst du, es gibt für den Rückweg auch ein Passwort? Nicht das wir da rein kommen, nicht aber wieder raus!"  
„Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht." Und nach kurzer Überlegung sagte Harry: „Tja, dann muss beim ersten Mal halt einer draußen bleiben, der uns dann gegebenenfalls wieder rausholt."  
„Ja, so können wir es machen", antwortete Hermine erleichtert und bekam so nicht mit, wie Harrys Gedanken auf Hochtouren arbeiteten.

/ Zurück, das ist es, wenn der Spiegel zurück kein Passwort benötigt, ähnlich wie die Türen unserer Gemeinschaftsräume, dann kann ich doch in meiner Animagusgestalt heute Nacht hinter den Spiegel kriechen, denn das hat Anubis ja auch geschafft und finde dort vielleicht die passende Antwort! Ein Versuch ist es auf alle Fälle wert/.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie die Bibliothek, in der sie sich für den Rest des Tages aufhielten.

§§§§§§

Es war bereits ein Uhr nachts, als Harry sich in den vierten Stock aufmachte. Zu seinem Glück war zuvor auch Anubis wieder in seinem Zimmer erschienen, sodass sie sich jetzt zusammen dorthin aufmachten. Natürlich benutzte Harry von Anfang an seine Animagusgestalt, da diese doch unauffälliger war als ein elfjähriger Junge. Anubis kannte den einen oder anderen Schleichweg, der leider nur für Schlangen bzw. ähnlich große Tier passierbar war, sodass sie ohne weitere Komplikationen nach einer halben Stunde vor dem Spiegel im vierten Stock ankamen.  
Harry folgte Anubis weiter, der wieder auf das kleine Loch, das etwas abseits des Spiegels war, zu kroch. Als beide hinter der Mauer verschwunden waren und in einem Gang wieder auftauchten, verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück.  
Harry konnte nun einen schmalen Gang erkennen, der allerdings schon nach wenigen Metern, Harry schätze es waren so um die 15 Meter, eingebrochen war. Somit war ein weiterkommen unmöglich. Allerdings interessierte ihn der Gang und wohin er eigentlich geführt hätte zur Zeit erst einmal weniger, vielmehr war er von der Tür angetan, die er in ca. sechs Meter Entfernung zu seiner Rechten sah. Harry ging geradewegs auf diese zu und öffnete sie leise.  
Dahinter befand sich wie schon von Anubis erwähnt ein alter verlassener Klassenraum. Jedoch nicht irgendeiner, dieser hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Duellplatz, wie ihn die Florettfechter benutzten. Links von dieser Plattform waren Tische aufgestellt und dahinter stand ein leider leeres Bücherregal.  
Rechts von der Plattform hingen an der Wand dagegen einige Waffen, wie Schwerter, Floretts, Degen und vielen anderen. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.  
Das wäre ein perfekter Raum, sie könnten das Duellieren üben, natürlich schwebte Harry hierbei ein Duell mit dem Zauberstab vor und nicht mit Schwertern, oder an den Tischen lernen bzw. sich einfach nur unterhalten.  
Harrys Entschluss stand fest, hier mussten sie unter allen Umständen reinkommen.  
Als Harry auf seine Uhr sah erschrak er allerdings.

/Was! Schon zwölf Minuten nach zwei! Oh man, ich muss schnellstens zurück, zwar ist morgen Sonntag aber trotzdem/.

: Anubis Anubis, bist du hier noch irgendwo:, zischelte Harry und sah sich nach allen Seiten um.  
: Ja Meissster :, kam es kurze Zeit später von der Tür.  
: Argh! Du sollst mich nicht immer Meister nennen! Aber na gut. Anubis, könntest du wieder vor den Spiegel kriechen und nachsehen, ob ich ihn von hier drinnen ohne Aufsehen versuchen kann zu öffnen:  
: Natürlich kann ich dasss! Für wasss hältssst du mich, ich bin immerhin ein Taipan:, zischelte Anubis verärgert.  
: So meinte ich das nicht Anubis! Ich meinte damit nur, ob du für diese einfache Aufgabe deine Zeit opfern könntest :, beschwichtigte Harry.  
: Ach ssso, nun ja, ich habe nichtsss Besssseres vor, alssso werde ich dir mit diessser einfachen Aufgabe helfen : Und damit schlängelte sich Anubis nach draußen vor den Spiegel.

/Puh, da habe ich ja noch mal Glück gehabt! Anubis ist aber auch immer leicht eingeschnappt. Zum Glück kann man ihn ziemlich leicht durch sein Ego wieder für sich gewinnen, sonst hätte ich echte Probleme/ Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf brachte Harry sich auf die andere Seite des Spiegels, zu der er sich zwischenzeitlich bewegt hatte, in Stellung.

: Anubis :, zischelte Harry leise. : Ist die Luft rein:  
:Wasss interessssiert dich jetzt die Luft? Ich dachte du wolltessst wissssen, ob jemand in der Nähe ist, aber na gut, sssie riecht angenehm:, zischelte Anubis verwundert zurück.  
:Arrgh, Anubis! So meinte ich das nicht. Das bedeutet ob jemand in der Nähe ist :  
: Dann sssag dasss auch ssso. Ihr Menssschen ssseit echt komisssch, aber gut, esss issst niemand in der Nähe, die Luft issst alssso frisssch:  
: Das heißt die Luft ist rein nicht frisch, aber danke, ich werde jetzt versuchen die Tür zu öffnen :  
Kaum hatte Harry den Satz beendet, legte er auch schon die Hand auf die blanke Wand, die es von innen war und voilá, die Wand, oder von außen der Spiegel bewegten sich zur Seite und machten den Weg frei. Harry ging durch die Öffnung und gelangte somit wieder auf den Gang im vierten Stock. Sofort schloss sich die Wand wieder und der Spiegel erschien.

/Das hatten wir also geschafft! Hmm... Vielleicht sollte ich noch einmal reinkriechen und versuchen ob ich von innen das Passwort heraus bekomme... Ja, dass sollte ich machen!/

: Anubis, ich schlängle mich noch mal da rein und versuche einen anderen Weg die Wand zu öffnen, würdest du bitte so lange weiter Wache halten:  
: Wenn esss denn sssein mussss, aber lassss mich nicht ssso lange warten, mir issst jetzt ssschon langweilig! Ich weisss, zur Belohnung gehen wir danach noch ein wenig jagen, okay Meissster:

/Verdammt, ich glaube, dass war es mit meiner Nachtruhe, aber er hat es sich verdient/.

: Ok Anubis so machen wir es, wenn ich hier fertig bin, gehen wir noch ein wenig jagen : Und damit kroch Harry wieder durch das Loch hinter die Wand in den versteckten Gang.  
Als Harry wieder hinter dem Spiegel war, verwandelte er sich wie schon vorhin wieder zurück und ging auf die Wand zu.

/Hmm, und nun? Wenn ich dagegen drücke geht sie einfach auf, aber so erfahre ich ja nicht das Passwort! Also was kann ich von hier drinnen alles versuchen?/.

: Anubis:  
: Ja, Meissster :  
: Hast du eine Idee wie ich das Passwort erfahren könnte:  
: Warum fragssst du nicht einfach :, zischelte Anubis verständnislos.  
: Ja klar fragen. Anubis du glaubst doch wohl allen Ernstes nicht, dass wenn  
ich meinen Zauberstab gegen die Wand lege und dann :, hier wechselte Harry, der  
dass gerade seiner Meinung nach schwachsinnigerweise tat, wieder ins normale  
Englisch. „Wand verrate mir dein Geheimnis, sag mir das Passwort, sage...", doch weiter kam Harry nicht, denn zu seiner völligen Überraschung erschien auf einmal auf der Wand ein Text:

_Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand,  
gib den Weg frei den ich grad fand! _

: Und : kam es von draußen leise gezischelt: hat es funktioniert:  
: Äh, also... Ähm, ja, es hat funktioniert! Ich kann es nicht fassen es hat geklappt:, zischelte Harry perplex zurück.  
: Sssiehssst du, Meissster, ich habe esss dir doch gesssagt! Frage einen Taipan und dir wird geholfen, aber auf mich hörssst du ja einfach viel zu ssselten! Typisssch Mensssch halt. Kommssst du nun wieder rausss und gehssst mit mir jagen:, zischelte Anubis zurück als wäre damit alles geklärt.  
: Ja, klar :, konnte Harry nur antworten und öffnete die Wand indem er dagegen drückte. Als sie zur Seite wich, schlüpfte er durch die Öffnung wieder nach draußen und wartete bis sie sich wieder schloss.  
Kaum war die Wand wieder zu wurde Harry sichtlich nervös.

/Also los, jetzt oder nie! Oh man ist mir das peinlich, nur gut, dass keiner in der Nähe ist und das sieht!/

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, gib den Weg frei den ich grad fand", rezitierte Harry das vorher Gelesene, um es zu testen und zu seinem Erstaunen wich der Spiegel zur Seite! Harry starrte völlig verdattert auf die Öffnung, da er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte. Er wurde aber aus seiner Starre gerissen, als sich die Öffnung nach kurzer Zeit wieder schloss.

/Ok, dass ist gut zu wissen, die Tür schließt sich wieder selbstständig auch wenn man nicht hindurch geht! Oh man, was für eine Nacht, ich glaube ich werde irre!/

Jedoch konnte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, da Anubis jetzt sein Recht verlangte und Harry aufforderte mit ihm auf die Jagd zu gehen.

§§§§§§

Um halb fünf kam ein völlig übermüdeter Harry endlich wieder in seinem Zimmer an. Ihm hatte das Jagen mit Anubis Spaß gemacht, auch wenn er selber keine der Mäuse gefressen hatte, dazu konnte er sich dann doch nicht überwinden. Völlig fertig sank er in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

§§§§§§

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er für seine Verhältnisse sehr spät. Als er auf seine Uhr schaute, war es schon viertel vor elf. Schnell machte er sich fertig und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort saßen zu dieser Zeit nur ein, zwei Schüler, die restlichen waren wegen dem guten Wetter draußen. Harry war das allerdings nur Recht. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, holte Pergament und Feder hervor und begann einige Briefe zu schreiben.  
Nachdem er fertig war, war es auch schon Zeit für's Mittagessen und da Harry ja kein Frühstück zu sich genommen hatte, machte er sich ziemlich hungrig auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
Er setzte sich wie immer neben Susan, die ihm auch gleich erklärte, dass sie nach der Klopfaktion von gestern ihn lieber in Ruhe gelassen hatte und sich mit Hannah Abbott einer anderen Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff zum Schwimmen verabredet hatte.  
Harry war das sogar ganz Recht, da er ja noch seine Briefe abschicken wollte und sagte er Susan nur, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte, sich ihnen dann aber später anschließen würde und verschwand nach dem Essen in die Eulerei.

§§§§§§

In der Eulerei suchte er erst einmal nach drei Schuleulen, denen er die Briefe für Draco, Raul und Hermine mitgab. In den Briefen stand, dass er gestern noch eine Idee gehabt hatte und diese von Erfolg gekrönt war. Er teilte allen mit, wo sich der Raum befand, denn bis auf Hermine wusste es ja noch keiner und das sie sich vor dem Spiegel, wenn es möglich wäre, heute um fünf treffen sollten.  
Der nächste Brief war an Dirimir in dem er ihn bat, seinen unechten echten Zauberstab mit Amun zu ihm zu schicken, nach Möglichkeit so, dass er das Päckchen in dem sich der Stab befand vor möglichst wenig Zeugen entgegennehmen konnte.  
Die letzten waren an seine Adoptiveltern und Malcom, in denen er ihnen von seiner ersten Woche berichtete, diese schickte er ebenfalls mit Amun los, bat diesen aber noch heute wieder zurück zu kommen, da er die zweite Woche gerne mit seinem "richtigen" Zauberstab beginnen würde.  
Amun kreischte wie immer, wenn er etwas verstanden hatte und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Harry sah ihm noch eine Weile nach und beschloss dann nach draußen zu gehen und ein wenig Zeit mit Susan und dieser Hannah zu verbringen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es für dieses Mal. Ich hoffe, dass ich die nächsten Kapitel wieder schneller online stelle, versprechen kann und werde ich aber nichts.

Heute gibt es natürlich auch wieder einige review-Antworten und den Allgemeinen Teil, die am Anschluss folgen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil: **

Ich weis, dass zur Zeit nicht viel passiert in den Kapiteln, aber ich wollte Harry nun nicht in jedem Gefahren aussetzen! Auch das Sie schon in der ersten Woche einen Raum finden halten viele wahrscheinlich für übertrieben, aber mir fiel nichts Besseres ein, um wieder über die Vier zusammen in der FF zu schreiben.

Was die daheim gebliebenen Freunde angeht, so habe ich diese nicht vergessen, Sie werden in einen der nächsten Kapitel wieder auftauchen, dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für den Almanach.

Danke übrigens. dass Ihr mir Alle die Treue gehalten habt! Mit so vielen reviews hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Was aber nicht heißen soll, die reichen mir, um so mehr um so besser!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Arnoux: Ich wollte damit nicht ausdrücken, dass Harry jetzt Dumbledore vertraut, nur das seine Abneigung Ihm gegenüber etwas nachgelassen hat.

An Snape126: Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn Du weiter schreibst! Was die Spannung angeht, so habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich Harry doch mal eine Verschnaufpause gönnen sollte. In den nächsten Kapiteln wird aber bestimmt wieder einiges passieren.

An Tybman: Danke noch mal für Dein Korrigieren! Ich habe bis auf ein zwei Sachen Alles übernommen. Die zuviel s bei Anubis sollen seinen Sprachfehler ausdrücken und sind beabsichtig, weswegen ich sie wieder eingefügt habe.

An hac.potter: Ich muss Dir leider Recht geben! Fand ich auch, aber ohne Beta-Lser kommt halt so was bei mir raus.

An Spidy: Der Almanach wird definitiv in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder erscheinen.

An Fawkes: Ich glaube mein Beta-Leser sah dies ähnlich wie Du. Ich hoffe, dass er oder sie dies schon in diesem Chap verbessern konnte.

An jeany12345: Wie Du gelesen hast, wird es weder der Geheimniskoffer noch der Raum der Wünsche werden, da diese noch an anderen Stellen der FF benötigt werden. Zu Draco und Harry lass Dich überraschen.

An KingS: Ich mag es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, aber ich halte sie leider für nötig. Danke für Dein Verständnis.

An Chris Griffindore: Wer sagt denn, dass Harry aufgenommen wird? Und wenn ja, als Sucher? Zur Kennzeichnung von Parsel, das Programm in übernimmt bestimmte Zeichen leider nicht.

An DKub: Ich habe ziemlich am Anfang gefragt, ob ich die Storyline beibehalten soll oder nicht, deswegen werde Dich bestimmte Sachen immer an HP-SdW erinnern.

An Rebecca Slytherin: Kritik wegen der Rechtschreibung entgegen genommen! Ich hoffe mein Beta-Leser stellt das in Zukunft wieder ab! Die anderen Beiden Punkte (Snape und Dumbledore) werde ich hoffentlich nach meiner Überarbeitung ausgeräumt haben. PS: Schreibe bitte weiter solche Dinge in die review, da ich dadurch diese zum einem ändern kann und sie mich zum anderen anspornen es besser zu machen.

An Eurofighterin007: Tja welche Position wird er wohl spielen? Lass Dich überraschen.

An Psycho: Ja, dass ich 34 Kapitel gebraucht habe, hat glaube ich einige zum Haare raufen gebracht, aber ich war so im Schreibwahn, da ist es einfach passiert. Das mit Tom haben mir schon einige geschrieben, war aber nicht beabsichtigt, ist einfach passiert. Hufflepuff habe ich genau aus diesen Gründen genommen, Slytherin oder Gryffindore nimmt fast jeder, also wollte ich etwas anderes machen. Was die Animagusverwandlung angeht, magst Du Recht haben, ich fand die Schlange passte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach gut ins Geschehen.

An Savertin, Hermine Potter, H4rry, Chriiis, HarryHermineFan, Fawkes-90, TealC, Iceman69: Danke für Eure reviews! Ich hoffe ich bekomme weiter welche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es jetzt entgültig für dieses Mal! Ich hoffe wieder auf einige reviews, Ihr wisst ja, wie sehr ich diese liebe!

Euer,

chaine


	39. Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet!

**39. Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet!**

Es war viertel vor fünf, als sich Harry unbemerkt von den anderen Hufflepuff-Erstklässlern abgesetzt hatte und sich auf dem Weg in den vierten Stock befand.

Um kurz vor fünf hatte er dann sein Ziel erreicht und fand dort auch schon Draco und Raul vor. Er sah sich noch einmal um, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie alleine waren, bevor er die Zwei ansprach.

„Hi Draco, hi Raul, ist Hermine noch nicht da?"

„Natürlich nicht", schnarrte Draco, „oder siehst du sie hier irgendwo?"

„Hey, schon gut! Ich wollte bloß ein bisschen quatschen", versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen und hob dabei seine Hände in die Höhe.

„Können wir das auf ein anderes Mal verschieben? Ich finde nämlich, dass ist weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit", mischte sich nun Raul ein.

„Du hast Recht Raul, aber was sollen wir nun machen, warten und dadurch vielleicht erwischt werden oder es auf später verschieben?", fragte nun wieder Harry. Doch bevor die anderen antworten konnten, kam Hermine völlig aus der Puste um die Ecke.

„T'schuldigt die Verspätung, aber ich habe die Zeit in der Bibliothek total vergessen", japste sie, als sie bei den anderen zum stehen kam.

„Schon okay", lachte Harry, weil sie es ja nicht anders von ihr kannten, „also wollen wir den Gang nicht verlassen und unseren neuen Treffpunkt begutachten?"

„Natürlich den Gang verlassen! Aber sag uns vorher, wie du's geschafft hast, das Passwort so schnell raus zu bekommen", antwortete nun Hermine energisch.

„Darüber sollten wir uns lieber drinnen unterhalten, oder?"

„Ok", kam es einstimmig von den anderen dreien und damit stellte sich Harry vor den Spiegel.

„Lacht jetzt nicht, klar? Das was ich jetzt sage ist das Passwort und ich kann nichts dafür wie es klingt, ok?"

„Okay, okay und nun mach schon", murrte Draco darauf ungehalten.

„Also los und denkt dran nicht lachen."

/Puh, ist das peinlich, aber was soll's Augen zu und durch! Also los/

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, öffne den Weg den ich grad fand!"

Als Harry seinen Spruch beendet hatte, hörte er hinter sich Lachen, das aber sofort verstummte, als sich die Wand öffnete.

„H… Har… Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?", stotterte Hermine ihn an, als er sich zu den anderen umgedreht hatte.

„Später... Jetzt lasst uns erst einmal reingehen." Und damit trat er durch die Öffnung. Die anderen schauten ihm einen Augenblick perplex nach, bevor sie ihm schnellen Schrittes folgten. Kaum hatten die Vier die Öffnung passiert, glitt die Wand wieder zu, was ein Aufkeuchen der drei Neuankömmlinge zur Folge hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, die Tür geht wieder auf, wenn ihr die Wand aufdrückt", erklärte Harry - ohne sich überhaupt nach ihnen umzudrehen - gelassen.

„Bist du sicher Harry? Nicht das wir dir nicht trauen würden, aber wir sind hier eingesperrt, wenn du dich irrst", antwortete Hermine ängstlich.

„Ganz sicher, aber probier's ruhig aus, wenn du mir nicht traust".

„Nein… Nein Harry, ich vertrau dir", kam es weiter ängstlich von Hermine zurück.

„Tja Harry, dann werde ich es halt überprüfen, denn wie heißt es so schön: _Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser!_" Und damit ging Raul zu der Mauer und drückte sich gegen diese. Sofort glitt die Wand wieder zur Seite und gab den Durchgang zum vierten Stock frei. Raul drehte sich wieder zu den anderen um und als er deren erleichterte Gesichter sah, mussten er und Harry lächeln.

„Oh man, lacht nur, ich hatte halt Angst", fauchte Hermine sie an und sah dabei zu, wie sich die Wand wieder schloss.

„Schon gut Hermine. Also können wir weiter?"

Als die anderen drei wiederum nickten, führte sie Harry zu ihrem neuen Treffpunkt. Vor der Tür hielt er allerdings noch einmal an und sah die anderen an.

„Wie ihr seht, ist der Gang gleich dahinten verschüttet", er zeigte den Gang hinunter, „aber das ist egal, denn dieses Zimmer ist alles was wir wollten." Harry öffnete er die Tür vom Klassenzimmer. Die anderen drei stellten sich daraufhin neben ihn und sahen in den Raum hinein.

„Wow", kam es dreistimmig von ihnen, bevor Sie sich an Harry vorbei in den Raum quetschten.

„Harry, wie hast du das bloß geschafft? Der Raum ist ja der helle Wahnsinn!", hauchte Hermine, als Sie sich umgesehen hatte.

„Ganz passabel, würde ich sagen".

„Passabel? Draco, was heißt hier passabel? Der Raum ist perfekt und das weist du auch", regte sich Raul auf, der allmählich genug von den ständigen Provokationen hatte.

„Raul, es ist in Ordnung, so ist unser Draco halt! Und gib es doch zu, möchtest du ihn anders haben?"

„Okay, du hast gewonnen, entschuldige Draco".

„Hmpf… was meint ihr mit _so bin ich halt_? Sollte das etwa eine Beleidigung sein? Keiner beleidigt einen Malfoy, damit das mal klar ist! Und außerdem stimmt es doch, der Raum ist so lala, nicht mehr. Allerdings gebe ich zu, dass der Raum in Verbindung mit dem Ort, ziemlich gut gewählt ist."

„Hört, hört, Draco gibt zu, das andere auch etwas richtig machen können", flachste jetzt Raul.

„Ich gebe gar nichts zu, damit das klar ist. Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab, wie hast du jetzt eigentlich das Passwort heraus bekommen?" und damit lenkte Draco die Aufmerksamkeit wieder geschickt von sich auf Harry.

/Mist verdammt! Und ich hatte schon gehofft, dass sie in der Aufregung wegen des Raumes diese Frage vergessen! Aber nein, weil Draco selber das Thema wechseln wollte, bringt er es wieder auf den Punkt! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße/

„Harry… Harry! Draco hat dich was gefragt und ich gebe zu, mich und Raul interessiert das auch. Würdest du also bitte antworten?"

„Also okay… Aber ihr müsst mir schwören es keinem weiter zu erzählen! Ist das klar?"

„Harry, was ist es? Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein?! Es war doch nicht schwarze Magie, oder?", fragte Hermine panisch.

„Hermine, schwarz bedeutet nicht gleich böse! Ich dachte das hättest du allmählich verstanden."

„Lass es Harry, typisch Muggel-Hexe halt", kam es provokativ von Draco. „Aber jetzt erzähl uns endlich wie du es gemacht hast".

„Vorher schwört, bei eurem wichtigstem Geheimnis, oder irgendwas Ähnlichem! Raul du kennst das ja schon. Vorher erfahrt ihr von mir nichts, sorry Leute."

„Sag mal Potter, drehst du am Rad!? Weist du überhaupt, was du da von uns verlangst? Und außerdem was soll das heißen, das Raul schon so etwas kennt?"

„Na ja, wir haben schon vor einigen Jahren so etwas gemacht, wieso? Was soll denn daran so schlimm sein?", fragte Harry ahnungslos. Auch die anderen beiden sahen daraufhin Draco fragend an.

„Oh man Potter, Du hast echt keine Ahnung, was du anscheinend früher mit Raul und mit wem weis ich noch, getan hast und von uns jetzt verlangst, sehe ich das richtig?"

„Ich verlange von euch einen Schwur, nur einen Schwur, was soll denn daran so schlimm sein? Und hör auf mich Potter zu nennen, ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt!", antwortete Harry verdutzt, aber auch verärgert.

„Also gut… Harry, du verlangst von uns einen _magischen Schwur_, dass ist der mächtigste Schwur der überhaupt existiert! Wenn einer von uns den Schwur bricht, so hat das extreme Folgen für denjenigen. Und mit extrem meine ich extrem, versteht Ihr mich?!"

„Ups! Das habe ich nicht gewusst!"

/Oh Scheiße, ich hab doch damals bei meiner Magie geschworen, heißt das jetzt, das ich sie verliere, wenn ich den Schwur breche? Moment, wieso rege ich mich eigentlich so auf, ich habe doch gar nicht vor, den Schwur zu brechen, also habe ich auch nichts zu befürchten!/

Die anderen hatten gemerkt, dass Harry in seinen Gedanken hing und warten nun, da sie wussten, dass es jetzt keinen Zweck hatte ihn anzusprechen, auf seine weitere Reaktion.

„Tja, ich hab darüber nachgedacht und kann nach einem anfänglichen Schock wie ich zugeben muss, nichts Schlimmes daran erkennen so einen Schwur von euch zu verlangen, immerhin haben wir ja gar nicht vor uns zu verraten, oder? Und ich schätze, wenn der Schwur so mächtig ist, hat er auch einige positive Aspekte, sehe ich das richtig, Draco?" und damit wandte sich Harry wieder Draco zu, der ihn nur ungläubig anstarrte.

„Nicht so schlimm? Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Wir könnten sterben, wenn wir dich verraten!"

„Und hast du das etwa vor? Und außerdem hast Du noch nicht auf meine andere Frage geantwortet, was gibt es Positives an diesem Schwur?"

„Ich muss Harry Recht geben, ich war ja zuerst auch ziemlich schockiert, aber da ich nicht vorhabe ihn zu verraten sehe ich auch nichts Schlechtes. Was denkst du, Hermine?"

„Ich hab Schiss, aber ich gebe dir ansonsten Recht, Raul", antwortete sie zögerlich.

„Seit ihr jetzt alle bekloppt? Habt ihr nicht zugehört ihr könntet STERBEN!", rief jetzt Draco außer sich.

„Wir haben es verstanden, aber es würde ja nur passieren wenn wir Harry verraten und das haben wir nicht vor! Und jetzt erzähl uns, was es sonst noch so mit dem Schwur auf sich hat, erst dann werden wir uns endgültig entscheiden, also reg Dich ab."

„Also schön", gab Draco resignierend nach und lies sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Wie schon gesagt, sind die Folgen bei einem Bruch des Schwurs gravierend", hierbei sah er noch einmal alle scharf an. „Die Vorteile des Schwurs sind, dass man weder mit Leglimentik noch mit einem anderen Zauber etwas über den Schwur erfahren kann. Das Geheimnis ist durch die Magie geschützt."

„Wow, dass hört sich doch gut an. Heißt das, dass keiner je heraus bekommen kann, was uns Harry jetzt anvertraut und was wir uns damals anvertraut haben?"

„Genau das heißt es Raul."

„Na dann bin ich dafür diesen Schwur zu machen. Einen besseren Schutz gibt es doch gar nicht!", antwortet Raul schon fast euphorisch.

„Raul hast du nicht zugehört, was die Konsequenzen sind?"

„Doch, aber damit habe ich keine Probleme", antwortete er Draco und an Harry gewandt: „Also Harry, ich Raul Dalballo schwöre hiermit bei der für mich wichtigsten Sache, das ich das gleich Gesagte nicht verraten werde."

Alle, auch Harry, sahen daraufhin Raul entgeistert an.

„Oh man Raul, dass war ja der Hammer! Danke für dein Vertrauen", sagte Harry sichtlich gerührt, als er das Gehörte verarbeitet hatte.

„Null Problemo, Harry, aber ich hoffe dein Geheimnis ist diesen Aufwand auch wert!".

„Ich glaube das ist es." Und mit einem zwinkern fuhr er fort, „außerdem denke ich, dass du es danach gar nicht abwarten kannst, es auch zu lernen."

Das war der letzten Funken, den es brauchte um auch Hermine davon zu überzeugen, Harry zu schwören, denn wenn es etwas gab, was Hermine überzeugen konnte, dann war es die Aussicht etwas Neues zu lernen. Draco schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah und hörte.

/Sind die denn alle von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ein magischer Schwur! Die sind doch bekloppt! Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich möchte schon gern wissen, wie Harry so schnell das Passwort herausbekommen hat und erst der letzte Satz von ihm... Was in aller Welt kann bloß so interessant sein, dass er davon ausgeht das wir es unbedingt lernen wollen? Arrgh, verdammte Neugier, was mache ich jetzt bloß?/ Diese und andere Gedanken gingen Draco durch den Kopf und ganz Malfoy-untypisch raufte er sich dabei die Haare, was er natürlich nicht mitbekam, dafür aber die anderen drei, die sich nur schwer zurückhalten konnten nicht laut los zu gröllen.

„Hey, Draco, hör auf deine Haare zu malträtieren und sag uns endlich wie du dich entschieden hast."

„Wie… Was? Was hast du gesagt Raul?" Leise grummelnd meinte er dann aber weiter „Verdammt, warum passiert mir eigentlich so was immer, wenn ich mich nicht entscheiden kann! Das ist ja total peinlich."

„Ganz ruhig, Draco, ich kann verstehen, warum du so große Bedenken hast, immerhin bist du der einzige der aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt und somit als einziger die genaue Bedeutung des Schwurs kennst. Für uns ist es einfach nur ein Schwur, dessen Vorteile die Nachteile ausmerzen, besonders da keiner von uns davon ausgeht, jemals, in die Gefahr zu kommen, die Nachteile kennen zu lernen".

„Shit, shit, shit! Du hast gut reden, Harry! Wie stehe ich denn da, wenn ich nicht mitmache? Wie ein Idiot! Und wir Malfoys sind keine Idioten, damit das ein für alle Mal klar ist!" Und bevor auch nur irgendeiner reagieren konnte, „Also schön ich Draco Lucius Malfoy schwöre ebenfalls bei meinem größten Geheimnis das nachfolgend Gesagte nicht zu verraten!"

/Oh Scheiße, was habe ich gerade bloß getan? Sollte Vater das irgendwann herausbekommen, bringt er mich eigenhändig um! Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich ob das so eine gute Idee war sich mit Harry anzufreunden?!/

„Krass Alter! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet. Hut ab, Draco. Also Harry, da wir ja nun alle so schön deine Bedingung erfühlt haben, rück schon raus mit deinem Geheimnis!", kam es zum Schluss von Raul herausfordernd.

„Okay, okay, wie erkläre ich es am besten? …Ich weiß, ich werde es euch einfach zeigen, das ist am einfachsten und wahrscheinlich auch am effektivsten." Im nächsten Augenblick verwandelte sich Harry vor den Augen seiner Freunde in eine Schlange.

Die Reaktionen darauf waren ziemlich unterschiedlich. Während Hermine anfing zu schreien, schaute Raul Harry nur einen Augenblick perplex an und fing dann an schallend zu lachen. Draco hingegen verdrehte nur kurz die Augen und fiel dann völlig unmalfoyhaft in Ohnmacht.

„Oh man Harry, dass ist krass, was kommt als nächstes? Fliegst du durch den Raum wie Superman?", brachte Raul zwischen seinen Lachsalven hervor. „Auf alle Fälle kann ich jetzt verstehen, warum wir es schwören sollten." Dann ging er zu Draco um diesen zu wecken.

Derweil verwandelte sich Harry wieder zurück.

Nachdem Hermine sah, dass Harry sich wieder in seine menschliche Form zurück verwandelt hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder und ging zittrig auf Harry zu.

„Wie... Wie ist das möglich?", brachte sie hervor, als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam. Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, hörten sie ein Stöhnen hinter sich und Draco, von dem dieses Stöhnen kam antwortete: „Er ist ein Animagus, Hermine", stöhnte er leise.

„Ein Animagus?"

„Ein Animagus ist ein Zauberer der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Es gibt nicht viele von ihnen" und an Harry gewandt, „Wie Harry, wie ist es möglich dass du das schon kannst? Ich meine, das ist höhere Magie und wir sollten gerade erst mal damit anfangen einfache Magie zu lernen. Schön und gut, du warst und bist schon immer etwas Besonderes, nicht umsonst hast du ja den dunklen Lord besiegt, aber das, dass ist doch Wahnsinn!" Und sarkastisch fuhr er fort, „Ach und übrigens, falls du es noch nicht weißt, ein Animagus muss registriert sein, sonst wird er mit einem Aufenthalt in Askaban bestraft."

„Oh, wirklich? Na dann ist es ja erst Recht gut, dass ich den Schwur von euch verlangt habe, denn nach Askaban möchte ich lieber nicht... Wobei mir einfällt, was genau ist eigentlich Askaban?", fragte Harry zum Schluss doch ein wenig verlegen.

„Oh man Harry, Du treibst mich noch zum Wahnsinn, da machst Du die unglaublichsten Sachen in der Zauberei und in anderen Sachen bist du so ahnungslos, dass es einem schon fast Angst und Bange wird. …Also, Askaban ist das Zauberergefängnis! Noch niemanden ist von dort die Flucht gelungen und nur die größten Verbrecher der Zaubererwelt werden dort inhaftiert. Bewacht werden diese von Dementoren, Wesen von ungeahnter Grausamkeit. Was sie genau machen wollte mir mein Vater allerdings nicht erzählen, aber es muss die Hölle sein", beendete Draco seine Ausführungen, wobei er zum Schluss immer leiser geworden war.

„Autsch, dass möchte ich dann doch nicht erleben... Nachdem was Draco eben erzählt hat, kann ich verstehen, wenn ihr es doch nicht lernen wollt."

„Bist du irre? Natürlich will ich das lernen, wenn es möglich ist! Man, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, dass ist doch krass. Allein die Möglichkeiten, die sich einem damit eröffnen. Also ich will es lernen …und was ist mit euch?" Dabei sah Raul Draco und Hermine an.

Hermine schien die ganze Sache mit Askaban doch ziemlich auf den Magen geschlagen zu haben, sodass sie sich dazu zur Zeit noch nicht entscheiden wollte und darum ihre Antwort auf eines der nächsten Treffen verschob. Draco dagegen war vollkommen in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken, zuviel war geschehen, als das er es sofort realisieren konnte. Harry der das sah, entschloss sich, das heutige Treffen zu beenden und so verließen vier Hogwarts-Schüler kurz darauf den vierten Stock, deren Gemütsverfassung nicht unterschiedlicher hätte sein können.

§§§§§§

Doch dieser aufregende Tag war für Harry noch lange nicht zu Ende, denn kaum das er sein Zimmer betrat, wurde er von Amun begrüßt.

„Amun, was machst du denn hier und wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein? Das Fenster ist doch magisch und außerdem verschlossen?" (**A/N:** mit magisch ist gemeint, dass kein Zauberer es von außen sehen kann, ob es geschlossen ist oder offen, sonst könnte man ja erfahren wo der Hufflepuffraum ist)

Amun krächzte aber nur und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Harrys Bett und als dieser dort hin sah, konnte er ein Päckchen erkennen, das darauf lag.

„Ist es das Päckchen von Dirimir, mit _dem_ Inhalt, das ich denke?"

Wieder krächzte Amun in Harrys Richtung und dieser hatte mittlerweile den Eindruck, das Amun kein gewöhnlicher Falke war, obwohl, wenn er es Richtig bedachte, waren ja auch die Eulen keine gewöhnlichen. So schritt Harry zu seinem Bett und öffnete hastig das Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam schon, wie zu erwarten war, sein anderer Zauberstab, der genauso aussah, wie sein Legaler, bloß das dieser wie er wusste keinen Kern besaß. Außerdem fand Harry noch einen Brief, denn er sofort las.

_Lieber Harold,_

_anbei findest du deinen Zauberstab um ungehindert weiter stablos zaubern zu üben. Er ist mit einem Übertragungszauber ausgestattet, der sich automatisch aktiviert, wenn Du einen Zauber benutzt, sodass dein anderer Zauberstab diesen ebenfalls speichert. Jedoch habe ich mir erlaubt einen weiteren Zauber auf den Stab zu sprechen, der manuell aktiviert wird und alle danach folgenden Sprüche, bis zur Deaktivierung weder auf diesem Stab noch auf deinem Legalen speichert. Ich dachte mir das könnte hilfreich sein... Der Spruch um den Übertragungszauber zu deaktivieren laut einfach: _**finis****adiectio**_ und um ihn wieder zu aktivieren: _**activus**** adiectio**.

_Schreib mir mal, wie es in Hogwarts so läuft._

_Dein Freund,_

_Dirimir_

„Wow, Dirimir hat echt an alles gedacht, ich muss mich unbedingt bei ihm bedanken, oder was meinst du, Amun?" Und als Amun wieder krächzte, „Du verstehst mich, oder? Darüber müssen wir uns irgendwann mal unterhalten."

/Oh man, jetzt sage ich schon Amun, meinem Falken wohlgemerkt, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten muss, ich glaube ich bin reif fürs Bett (**A/N: **Ihr dachte wohl ich schreibe Klapse, tja falsch gedacht? **B/N:** Der BETA-Leser hat's gedacht)

/Und damit begab sich Harry in eben dieses./

§§§§§§

Während Harry relativ einfach in den Schlaf driftete, sah das in einem anderen Haus bei den Erstklässlern ganz anders aus. Draco, der zusammen mit Theodore Nott ein Doppelzimmer belegte, konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, immer wieder dachte er über das zuvor Gesehene und Gehörte nach.

/Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Was soll ich nur machen, ich würde ja gern meinem Vater schreiben, aber das ist ja nach dem Schwur nicht mehr möglich. Und wenn ich ganz neutral einige belanglose Fragen stelle und ihn bitte mir dabei zu helfen und dabei die ein oder andere Sache zufällig einfließen lasse? Nein, dass würde auch nicht funktionieren, immerhin weiß ich ja, dass das gegen den Schwur ist und meine Magie möchte ich schon noch behalten... Und die Animagusverwandlung? Die würde mich ja schon reizen! Ich wäre bestimmt was Imposantes, ein majestätischer Wolf oder ein königlicher Adler. Vielleicht sogar was Magisches, dann wäre ich endlich mal besser als Harry, ja das wäre was! Moment, was denke ich da? Verdammt, ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll! Warum kann es nicht einmal einfach sein…/ Mit diesen und anderen Gedanken dämmerte Draco erst nach Stunden in den Schlaf.

Auch bei Hermine ging es ähnlich zu, auch sie kam in ihrem Mädchenschlafsaal, dass sie mit vier weiteren Mädchen teilte, nicht zum Einschlafen und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

/Was ist das bloß, was Harry an sich hat? Da denkt man ihn einigermaßen zu kennen und dann haut er mal eben so ein Geheimnis raus. Was verbirgt er sonst noch vor uns? Obwohl ich ihn ja auch verstehen kann, wenn er wirklich Recht hat und es einige gibt, die noch hinter ihm her sind, dann sollten wir nicht alle seine Geheimnisse kennen. Aber es ist verdammt schwer zu akzeptieren, immerhin sind wir seine Freunde und vor Freunden sollte man nichts geheim halten. Verdammt Harry, ich weiß nicht ob ich stolz auf dich sein sollte, für das was du kannst oder sauer, weil du mir soviel verheimlichst! Und was soll ich wegen der Verwandlung unternehmen? Eine andere Gestalt zu lernen muss einfach traumhaft sein, aber es ist gegen das Gesetz und nach allem was uns Draco erzählt hat, ist Askaban wirklich kein schöner Ort. Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll/

Und ähnlich wie Draco schlief sie erst nach unzähligen, ähnlichen Gedanken spät ein.

§§§§§§

Am Montag ging Harry so gut es ging seinen Freunden aus dem Weg, da er nicht wollte, dass sie sich auf dem Gang verplapperten.

Er hatte sich entschlossen, ihnen allen wieder eine Schuleule zu schicken und ihnen auf diesem Wege mitzuteilen, dass er sie verstand und hoffte, dass sie ihn deswegen ebenfalls verstanden, wenn er bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen, dass er auf nächsten Samstag um 17 Uhr gleich mit dem Brief bekannt gab, erst einmal auf Abstand ging. Er erklärte es damit, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle zu aufgewühlt waren, um sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht irgendeinen Fehler begehen könnten, der ihnen dann zum Verhängnis werden würde. Außerdem wollte er sie bei ihren weiteren Entscheidungen nicht beeinflussen. Harry hoffte inständig, dass sie ähnlich dachten und es ihm deswegen nicht krumm nahmen, wie er reagierte.

Zu Harrys Glück, auch wenn er es nicht wusste, sahen es die anderen genauso, auch wenn Raul da eine gewisse Ausnahme stellte, denn er wollte am liebsten gleich mit der Animagusgestaltung anfangen. Aber auch er verstand, weswegen Harry diesen Brief schrieb und akzeptierte es deswegen, wenn auch widerwillig.

§§§§§§

Und so kam der Montagabend, an dem Harry sein erstes Training mit den anderen Spielern des Hufflepuffs-Quidditchteams hatte. Auch wenn Training eigentlich das falsche Wort war, er musste sich ja erst beweisen, um überhaupt aufgenommen zu werden und so begab sich Harry ziemlich nervös zu den Quidditch-Feldern.

Bei diesen angekommen erwarteten ihn schon die anderen Teammitglieder; alle die, die noch in der Mannschaft waren und die anderen Schüler, die ins Team wollten, was bei Hufflepuff leider nicht allzu viele waren. Jeweils ein Treiber, ein Jäger und der Hüter hatten das Team verlassen, da diese letztes Jahr im siebten Jahrgang waren und somit ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatten. (**A/N:** Hehe, so einfach mache ich es euch nicht! Die Position wird noch nicht verraten)

Es waren gerade einmal sieben weitere Schüler, Quidditch hatte im Hause Hufflepuff nun einmal leider keinen allzu hohen Stellenwert.

„Ah, Harry", wurde er auch gleich von Cedric begrüßt, „wurde auch zeit, hast du keinen Besen?"

„Ähm… Nein, sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass man seinen eigenen braucht. Aber ich kann, sollte ich denn überhaupt ins Team kommen, glaube ich, relativ schnell einen besorgen".

/Ich hoffe doch, das Mum und Dad so stolz auf mich sind, wenn ich es ins Team schaffe, dass sie mir gestatten, einen zu kaufen/

Daran, dass seine Eltern Ihm wahrscheinlich einen vor lauter Stolz schenken würden, dachte Harry überhaupt nicht.

„Na gut, Martin, such mal aus dem Schulbestand einen einigermaßen vernünftigen Besen aus. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Harry wegen des schlechten Materials benachteiligt wird." Und damit schickte Cedric einen großen Braunhaarigen Jungen zu dem Schuppen in dem die Schulbesen aufbewahrt wurden.

„Also, ihr neun seit also bereit in unserem Hausteam mitzuspielen. Vielen Dank für euer Erscheinen. Wir brauchen drei neue Spieler, für die Teammitglieder die von Hogwarts abgegangen sind. Sollte jedoch einer der Meinung sein, besser zu sein als einer unserer alten Mannschaftsmitglieder, so kann er diesen nach der Auswahl herausfordern. Und nun los, besteigt eure Besen", rief Cedric laut zur Begrüßung und machte damit deutlich das er hier das sagen hatte.

„Harry, Dein Besen kommt gleich, warte noch einen Moment, ich werde inzwischen die anderen beobachten", sprach Cedric nun Harry an und ging danach auf Beobachtungsposten.

Kurz darauf erschien auch Martin wieder und reichte Harry einen Besen.

„Hier, dass ist glaube ich der Beste, auch wenn das nicht viel heißt... Viel Glück, du wirst es mit dieser Gurke brauchen."

Harry wurde bei dieser Ansprache immer mulmiger, jedoch versuchte er sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er ja eh nichts zu verlieren hatte, dass er sich damit nur etwas vormachte, wusste er natürlich, aber es beruhigte ihn trotzdem einigermaßen. Er stieg auf den Schulbesen und stieß sich vom Boden ab, sofort breitete sich ein Glücksgefühl bei ihm aus, das ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. Erst als er von weit unten Rufe hörte, beendete er seine Loopings, Kreise und Stürze und flog zu der Person, die ihn gerufen hatte, nämlich Cedric, und landete vor ihm, wo alle anderen Bewerber schon auf Ihn warteten.

„So, da sich auch der letzte endlich zu uns gesellt hat", bei diesen Worten wurde Harry scharlachrot, doch als er sich umsah, erkannte er nur Unglauben, welchen er sich allerdings nicht erklären konnte, „können wir ja nun mit der Auswahl beginnen. Wir brauchen einen Jäger, einen Treiber und einen Hüter, wer will auf welcher Position spielen?"

Zwei meldeten sich darauf für die Position des Hüters und jeweils drei für die Position des Jägers und des Treibers. Nachdem sich die anderen Sieben geäußert hatten, sahen alle Harry herausfordernd an.

„Harry, was ist mit dir?", fragte dann auch Cedric, als es ihm zuviel wurde.

„Was soll ich sagen, ich weiß es nicht... Bis vor einigen Tagen wusste ich ja noch nicht mal, dass ich gut fliegen kann und habe mich deswegen nicht damit befasst", gestand Harry verlegen.

„Dann wirst du an allen Tests teilnehmen. Wir beginnen mit den Hütern. Die alten Jäger des Teams werden jeweils fünfmal aufs Tor zufliegen und die zwei Hüter werden versuchen die Quaffel zu halten! Also los, beginnen wird Arrielle."

Sie machte sich ziemlich gut fand Harry, Immerhin hielt sie vier von fünf Bällen, aber er wusste auch, dass er, da er das Spiel noch nie gesehen hatte, keinen Vergleichswert hatte wie gut sie wirklich war.

Danach war ein Junge Namens Michael dran und dieser war eindeutig schlechter, er hielt zwei von den fünf Würfen. Somit fehlte nur noch Harry. Er fühlte sich richtig unwohl, immerhin würde er einem Mädchen den Platz wegnehmen, wenn er gewann und das war irgendwie gegen seine Ehre. Und ein weiterer Punkt kam für sein Unwohlsein noch dazu, denn gerade diese Arielle kam, bevor Harry sich vom Boden abstoßen wollte, auf ihn zu und reichte ihm ihren Besen mit den Worten: „Es müsse ja zumindest fair zugehen."

Harry flog also zu den Ringen und wartete auf die Jäger. Die ersten zwei Würfe hielt er ohne Probleme und fragte sich allmählich wie die Jäger jemals ein Tor werfen sollten. Doch schon beim nächsten Wurf wurde er eines Besseren belehrt. Denn dieser ging durch den rechten untern Ring, während Harry die Mitte anvisiert hatte. Die nächsten zwei hielt Harry wieder und somit war er genauso gut wie Arielle, was ihm ziemlich unangenehm war...

Als nächstes waren die Treiber dran, ihnen wurden die Quaffel zu getrieben, durch den letzten Treiber der Mannschaft und die Bewerber mussten dann diesen auf ein vorher benanntes Ziel schlagen.

Auch bei dieser Auswahl gab es zwei Spieler die gegen die anderen zwei herausragten und das waren zum einem Frank Fleischer und wiederum Harry.

Zum Schluss waren die Jäger dran. Eigentlich hatte Cedric vorgehabt - und das auch am Anfang erwähnt - den neuen Treiber und den neuen Hüter gegen die Jäger einzusetzen, doch da Harry sowohl als Hüter wie als Treiber noch in Betracht kam, rief er alle Spieler zu sich.

„Wie ihr wisst, hatte ich vor die neuen Bewerber für den Jägerposten zu prüfen, indem ich den neuen Treiber und den neuen Hüter benenne und diese gegen die Jägerbewerber aufwarte. Doch leider hat mir Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, er ist sowohl als Hüter wie auch als Treiber einer von denen, die noch zur Wahl stehen, keiner von diesen konnte sich absetzen. Ich spreche hier bei den Hütern von Arielle und bei den Treibern von Frank. Ich werde deswegen diese beiden jetzt einsetzen, obwohl sie noch nicht feststehen um den Jäger zu bestimmen, ist das in Ordnung?"

Da alle einverstanden waren, begaben sich die Jägerbewerber in Position. Zuerst war Clarissa McNeven dran, diese versagte aber total und verließ heulend das Feld, nachdem sie gelandet war. Danach war Gustav Gans dran, dieser hatte zwar das Glück gepachtet, war aber absolut kein Teamspieler, womit auch er durch Cedrics Raster fiel. Als dritter war Eve dran, diese war gut, wirklich gut, nicht überragend aber gut, sie zeichnete sich durch Teamspiel, wie auch durch Torinstinkt aus und erzielte 3 Treffer. Jetzt fehlte also nur noch Harry, doch zu Eves und auch Cedrics Problem war er wieder identisch gut mit seiner Konkurrentin und erzielte drei Treffer, wobei er immer den besser postierten Mitspieler sah.

„Also gut, danke, dass ihr heute an den Auswahlspielen teilgenommen habt. Wir haben, so wie es scheint, ein kleines Problem betreffend der Auswahl. Wenn Harry auch noch im Sucher-Spiel genauso gut wäre, wie in all den anderen Positionen, dann wäre er der perfekte Ersatzspieler. Doch das wäre auch irgendwie unfair ihm gegenüber, weswegen wir unser Urteil leider nicht heute bekannt geben können, wir müssen uns erst eingehend beraten. Wir werden dann unsere neuen Teammitglieder nächste Woche bekannt geben." Und damit wollte Cedric eigentlich das Bewerbungsfliegen beenden, doch er hatte dabei Martins Schlitzohrigkeit vergessen.

Cedric, du hast Recht", doch als Cedric deswegen die Runde auflösen wollte fuhr er fort, „ich meine nicht deswegen, sondern wegen dm Sucherposten. Warum spielt Ihr beide nicht auch noch mal darum. Immerhin hat Harry bewiesen, dass er bis jetzt in allen Positionen eine Alternative wäre, warum nicht auch bei unserem Sucher?"

„Hmpf…Also schön, Harry lass uns ein Sucher-Duell spielen um raus zu finden ob Martin Recht hat. Martin lass den Schnatz frei. Harry, auf die Besen fertig los!" Und Beide stießen sich kräftig vom Boden ab, wobei Harry, der ja vällig überrumpelt war sich erst einmal richtig auf dem Besen positionieren musste.

Zu Cedric's Leidwesen bestätigte sich auch bei dieser Position wieder das Problem, was sie schon bei den anderen hatten, Harry war einfach ein Naturtalent, wenn es ums Fliegen ging. Was die anderen an Technik und Routine voraushatten, machte Harry durch seinen Instinkt und sein fliegerische Intuition wieder weg. Auch in diesem Duell gab es keinen Sieger.

„Also schön, wie schon gesagt, geben wir die neuen Mitglieder und deren Positionen nächste Woche bekannt", gab ein ziemlich fertiger Cedric bekannt. „Die alten Mitglieder folgen mir bitte in die Umkleidekabine".

§§§§§§

„Und Jungs" und mit einem Seitenblick auf das einzige Mädchen, „und Mädels, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Harry könnte jede Position spielen, er ist allerdings zur Zeit noch, nirgends überragend. Er ist so gut wie ich als Sucher, so gut wie Arielle als Hüter, so gut wie Frank und du Martin als Treiber und so gut wie Eve, du Jens und du Ingo als Jäger! Was also sollen wir machen? Zu Dumbledore gehen und versuchen einen Ersatzspieler ins Team mit aufnehmen zu dürfen, denn dafür wäre er geradezu geschaffen oder wenn das nicht klappt oder weil das auch ziemlich unfair wäre ihm gegenüber, noch einmal alle Positionen genauer zu beurteilen und dann einen vor die Tür zu setzen?!"

„Du hast in allem Recht, doch sollten wir das nicht so einfach über die Schulter brechen, du hast den Bewerbern gesagt, sie erfahren es nächste Woche, also sollten wir uns auch die Mühe machen und uns die Entscheidung bis dahin genau zu überlegen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns Samstag und stimmen dann noch einmal ab. So hat jeder von uns genug Zeit sich alles zu überlegen", sagte nun Martin, da er sich für dieses Schlamassel doch etwas verantwortlich fühlte und deswegen nach einem Ausweg suchte.

„Einverstanden, doch ich warne euch, bildet euch bloß nicht ein, mich raus zu wählen, sonst bin ich die längste Zeit euer Kapitän gewesen". Die anderen brauchten daraufhin einige Zeit, bis sie den Sarkasmus und die damit verbundene Ironie zu verstehen, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Doch allen war klar, dass auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit darin steckte.

§§§§§§

Die restliche Woche verging für Harry ziemlich ereignislos, seinen neuen Zauberstab hatte er ziemlich schnell gemeistert, auch wenn er selbst bei diesem aufpassen musste, nicht sein volles Potenzial hinein zu legen. Dass hatte aber auch was Gutes, in keinem Fach war er der Beste, vielleicht zu Snape's Missfallen außer in Zaubertränke, da Harry allein um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren und um Malcom einen möglichst genauen Stundenmitschnitt mitzuteilen, immer hoch konzentriert war und somit kaum, um nicht zu sagen, keinen Fehler machte.

In den restlichen Fächern pendelte sich sein Notenschnitt durch seinen Zauberstab und durch sein kollektives Verhältnis, das darin bestand seinen Banknachbarn zu helfen, so ein, dass er zwar im oberen Drittel der Klasse lag, aber nirgends besonders überragend war.

§§§§§§

Bei Draco sah die zweite Woche allerdings alles andere als rosig aus... Der erste Hammer für ihn kam am Montagabend. Er saß gerade am Kamin und las ein Buch über Animagie, dass versteckt unter einem Einband für Zaubertränke verborgen war, als ein Drittklässler völlig außer Puste in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Syltherins stürzte. Sofort hatte er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gerade gesehen habe! Potter hat beim Probetraining der Hufflepuffs teilgenommen. Die Idioten lassen jetzt mittlerweile Erstklässler zu, nur weil die etwas Ruhm haben! Nun sagt mal, ist das nicht armselig?"

„Tja, Potter bekommt halt alles, außer einem vernünftigen Haus, denn der Hut lässt sich nun Mal nicht täuschen", mischte sich nun Flint ein und ganz Slytherin lachte. Ganz Slytherin, nein ein kleines Dorf ….Ups falsche Story, also weiter…Einige Slytherins hielten sich allerdings zurück, aber das fiel keinem auf... Außer Draco, der abseits stand und das ganze neutral und mit malfoyischem Interesse beobachtete.

/Potter, Potter, man kannst du denn gar nichts richtig machen? Unauffällig heißt doch nicht sich ins Quidditchteam einwählen zu lassen. Als Erstklässler wohlgemerkt! Und dann auch noch das Team von Hufflepuff...Wo bleibt denn seine Ehre?! Na ja, vielleicht besteht er ja gar nicht! Eine interessante Vorstellung, wenn ich es richtig bedenke. Damit könnte man ihn bestimmt eine Zeitlang gut aufziehen/, dachte er und wollte sich damit selber weiß machen, das ihm Harry nicht wichtig war, doch in seinem Inneren wusste er, wenn er sich jetzt entscheiden müsste, dann würde er Harry wählen und er hasste sich dafür.

Doch das war nicht das einzige, an was Draco in dieser Woche zu knabbern hatte. Schon kurz nachdem die Hiobsbotschaft des Quidditch-Teams angekommen war, flatterte die nächste für Draco ins Haus. Sie bestand aus einen einfachen Zweizeiler, der es in sich hatte.

_Draco,_

_wenn das nicht die Wahrheit sein sollte, dann sehe dich als Tod an! Harry beherrscht allen Ernstes Parsel? Schreibe mir sofort jedes weitere Ereignis, egal wie belanglos es dir erscheint!_

_Lucius_

/Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt machen? Vaters Bitte kann ich jedenfalls nicht nachkommen, sonst Verstoße ich gegen den Schwur! Aber Vater zu hintergehen ist auch nicht meine Art. Potter allmählich gehst du mir ganz schön auf die Nerven, um nicht zu sagen ziemlich!/.

Doch wenn Draco dachte, es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, so hatte er sich getäuscht, denn dadurch, dass er wegen der vielen Vorkommnisse die ihn betrafen die ganze Woche über etwas unaufmerksam war, um nicht zu sagen abgelenkt oder nur körperlich anwesend, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit eines ganz bestimmten Lehrers auf sich, was man ja vielleicht nicht als allzu schlimm ansehen würde, wäre dieser Lehrer nicht sein Hausvorstand und um dem Ganzen die Krone auf zu setzen auch noch sein Patenonkel, nämlich Serverus Snape...

Und dieser entschied sich dann am Freitag beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle dazu, dass es reichte und so schritt er mit wehendem Umhang auf Draco zu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, dass war es mal wieder für dieses Mal, ich versuche ab heute wieder regelmässiger zu updaten!

Am Anschluss wie immer der allgemeine Teil und einige review-Antworten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allgemeiner Teil:**

Ok, ich glaube ich muss einige Dinge zu diesem Kapitel erklären/schreiben. Ich weiß, dass der erste Teil in ihrem neuen Versteck, übrigens kommt der Gang in HP-DGvA vor, ziemlich lang war, doch für meinen Storyverlauf, ist am Anfang eine etwas genauere Beschreibung von Hogwarts, den Schülern usw. von Nöten. Es wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln einpendeln und dann werden auch größere Zeitsprünge stattfinden und wieder mehr Action.

Auch zu Snape muss ich mich hier mal genauer äußern, obwohl erst etwas mehr über ihn im nächsten Kapitel kommt. Er sieht in Harry zur Zeit nur seinen Vater und dementsprechend einen arroganten Schnösel, der alles bekommt was er will. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass dies sein wahrer Charakter ist, wie dieser Aussieht, weiß ich selber noch nicht so genau.

Auch zu Susan muss ich wohl einiges schreiben und damit auch etwas preisgeben. Ich wollte und will Harrys Gruppe nach und nach vergrößern und da mir schon einige geschrieben haben, dass Hermine das einzige Mädchen ist (man merkt hier schreibt ein Junge) dachte ich mir nun auch einige weitere Mädchen ins Spiel zu bringen. Da ich aber davon ausging, dass kein elfjähriges Mädchen sich so einfach mit Jungs abgibt, habe ich mir überlegt sie als ziemlich neugierig hinzustellen. Sie kommt aber anscheinend nur nervtötend rüber, das versuche ich zu verbessern.

Ihr fragt euch bestimmt , warum ich schon jetzt Harrys Animagusgeheimnis aufgedeckt habe, um ehrlich zu sein, weil mir sonst kein plausibler Grund eingefallen ist, wie er so schnell das Passwort finden konnte. Außerdem ist es auch ziemlich interessant wie die anderen darauf weiter reagieren. Auch konnte ich dadurch mal wieder den Schwur ins Spiel bringen und ihn noch ein wenig verfeinern.

Als letztes ein Satz zu Draco, er soll auf gar keinen Fall als wankelmütig herüber kommen, doch er ist jetzt in einem Haus, das von diesem wird erwartet Potter zu hassen und ich gehe davon aus, dass es nun einmal einem elfjährigen schwer fällt immer mit zwei - nennen wir es Persönlichkeiten - herum zu laufen.

P.S. : Die Daheimgebliebenen habe ich nicht vergessen, sie kommen wieder vor, sobald die Zeitsprünge beginnen, da sie dann schon einiges erlebt haben können!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Tybman: Danke wieder einmal für Dein Beta-lesen, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Fehler ich jedesmal mache! Der Zeichemurks, dürfte in diesem Kapitel nicht mehr vorkommen, Deine Änderungen habe ich bis auf ein zwei meistens übernommen, da sie - wie ich fand - ziemlich gut waren und sind.

An Rebecca Slytherin: Danke, für Dein Lob, für meine Gangidee! Was Anubis gefunden hat, um ehrlich zu sein erwischt Du mich bei dieser Frage auf dem falschen Fuss, ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern so etwas geschrieben zu haben. Werde mir aber dafür etwas einfallen lassen.

An Berserkgorilla: Ja ja die Zufälle, aber wie sollte ich sonst die Story vorantreiben?

An psycho: Das mit den Freunden wird sich demnächst ändern versprochen, ich wollte ihn bloß nicht zu schnell vertrauen in andere fassen lassen!

An KingS: So wie Du das siehst, hast Du natürlich Recht! So gesehen war den Raum zu finden wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit.

An hac.potter: Das ausführliche Schreiben, wie auch in diesem Kapitel, ist nur am Anfang vorgesehen, danach werden die Sprünge größer. Was die Kammer angeht, so sage ich nur soviel, dass ich da doch einige Ideen habe.

An Blockbster: Meine Ankündigungen, werde ich erst nach und nach auflösen. Übrigens, ich schätze an die Kammer haben die meisten gedacht.

An DKub: Ich werde alles geben, um mir den Titel zurück zu erobern!

An Chris Griffindore: Den Almanach werde ich wieder in einen der nächsten Kapitel einbringen, zur Zeit musste ich mich erst einmal um seinen Freundeskreis kümmern.

An Quarks: Naja, der Zauberstab sollte ja eine Woche dauern und die war erst im letzten Kapitel um. Anubis ist keine magische Schlange (jedenfalls hatte ich das nicht vor, mal abwarten), er hat es nur vorgeschlagen, weil er es für das logischte hielt!

An Hermine Potter, Teal'C und Chriiis: Danke für eure reviews und hoffe das weitere folgen werden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, nun noch etwas in eigener Sache:

Ich weiß, ich habe wegen meiner langen Wartezeit nicht wirklich reviews verdient, aber die zweitwenigsten seit bestehen der FF zu bekommen, hat mich doch etwas enttäuscht. Gibt mir aber auch den Ansporn mich weiter zu verbessern. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass diese wenigen reviews eine Ausnahme sind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das war es jetzt aber entgültig für dieses Mal, ich hoffe wie gesagt auf einige reviews!

Euer

chaine


	40. Chapter 40

Hi meine treuen Leser,

Hi meine **treuen** Leser,

wenn ich denn überhaupt noch dieses Privileg; Euch so zu nennen; in Anspruch nehmen darf!

Ich habe meine FF noch nicht aufgegeben, aber leider zurzeit Probleme meine am Anfang an gedachte Storyline, weiter fortzuführen!

Ich habe zwar mittlerweile wieder eine ungefähre Vorstellung wie es weiter geht und auch schon ca. 2000 Wörter geschrieben (ich schätze allerdings, dass dies auch schon der 60zigste Anlauf war), doch geht dieser Ansatz in einigen wichtigen Aspekten von meiner alten Storyline ab, was mir das Schreiben wirklich erschwert, da dies - ohne die alten Kapitel zu verändern - nicht gerade einfach ist.

Ich werde und kann deswegen zurzeit keinen Termin geben, wann genau das nächste Kapitel erscheint (hoffe allerdings auf eine der nächsten 2 Wochen!), doch gebe ich mir Mühe, dass dies nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lässt!

Über jede Anregung wie es weiter geht, oder auch welche wichtigen Ereignisse ich noch berücksichtigen soll, bin ich dankbar (auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nur einen kleinen Teil davon realisieren werde bzw. kann), da sie mir sehr helfen werden meine FF weiter zu schreiben und wahrscheinlich sogar zu verbessern!

Auf hoffentlich bald und das ich nicht alle meine Leser verloren habe und vor allem auch noch reviews bekomme (die ich eigentlich gar nicht verdiene, aber mit bettelnden Hundeblick!! hoffentlich kriege)

Euer

Chaine


End file.
